Life is Beautiful
by chocolatemud14
Summary: A child is meant to be a blessing. For Lucas and Peyton, it certainly was. But when something unexpected happens, will the young parents be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I guess this is it. My big debut!! I've been wanting to start this story for quite some time, I guess I was just afraid of the outcome and how it would turn out. So this is all about Leyton. I don't want to give anything away, so I guess you'll just have to read and find out for yourselves!**

**Life is Beautiful **

_Chapter One_

The light of the late afternoon sun glistened through the window as Peyton Scott wiped her cleaning rag across the dusty surface. She was standing on the bed and was quickly cleaning the small window when Lucas wasn't looking. Now that she was six months pregnant with their child, Lucas was continuing to be insanely protective of her and the child both. She loved how he was being, she really did, but she was reaching the point where it was starting to drive her crazy. She heard his footsteps in the hallway and quickly sat on the bed.

"Hey you" he said affectionatly. She smiled softly as she looked towards her husband. There was no deying that he was good looking. Those intense blue eyes that could read her so well. The short dirty blonde locks she dug her hands into when they kissed. The beautiful innocent smile he wore whenever he played the game he loved. The calloused hands that helped make love to her. And then there was his almost perfect body, that was so unfairly hidden by his favorite gray _Keith's Body Shop_ sweatshirt. The sweetness of his voice broke her thoughts.

"Jeez, I didn't know I was _that_ good looking," He joked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Hahah. Very funny."

"I know. So what were you doing just before I walked in? Cleaning, maybe? He asked jokingly.

"No, I wasn't." She said quickly. Lucas broke into his trademark squint and looked at her obviously.

"Fine. I was, but those smudges on the window were driving me crazy!" She said in such an adorable way. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go meet Nate and the guys down at the Rivercourt, so just promise me that you're gonna take it easy? I don't want anything to happen to little Ella in there" he said as he rubbed Peyton's belly softly. She smiled.

"Ella? What makes you so sure it's a girl?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I feel it, I guess." he smiled lovingly. I'll see ya" He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too," he replied, and then left to the one place that felt like a second home to him, as Peyton returned to her cleaning.

--------------

Peyton smiled proudly as the last window was squeaky clean. She wiped her sweaty forehead and sat down to rest. As she took off her socks, she paused. She felt something. Warm.

It was underneath her legs.

_No. It can't be. It's too soon. I'm only six months pregnant. _All these thoughts were racing through her head as she immediately begun to panic. She started fumbling around for her cellphone, and when she finally found it, she made the call.

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other line answered.

"Lucas?" Her voice quivered as the tears were already streaming down her face.

_"Peyton? Baby, whats wrong? Why are you crying??"_

"Oh God, I…I think my water broke"

---------------

**Should I continue??**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"_Oh God, I…I think my water broke"_

You know those fleeting moments that you experience in your life that change everything? That one moment that you look back on years later and you say "Oh, yeah, I remember that", except you don't go in some long drawn out explanation to recount the event to others because those five words are all you need to say? Well, Lucas Scott was having his.

He didn't ask any questions. He didn't shout, he didn't scream, he didn't cry. His throat tightened up and he couldn't breathe, it was as if all the air was being sucked out of his body. He closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. _It's a dream, just all a bad dream._ The voice in his head told him. He opened his eyes again. He was still in the same place, still at the river court with Nathan, Skills, Fergie and Junk.

_Gotcha_, the voice sneered. Instinctivly, he clenched his fists.

And then he ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't care if they got so sore that they fell off, because even if they did, he wouldn't feel it. He ran until Skills's _"Hey man, where are you going?"_ got fainter and fainter in the distance, and until Nate's questioning eyes could no longer gaze onto the back of his blonde head. He ran until he got to his house, where his wife was waiting.

Lucas burst into the front door of his house with such force and agility that he was surprised the door didn't fall off of its hinges. He saw no one in the house except for Peyton, standing there helplessly, the phone still clutched in her hands, tears still running down her face and the mascara she was wearing smeared everywhere. He ran to her and grabbed her into his arms, ever so gently, and for a split second, he felt human again.

Her distraught sobs filled his ears as he rubbed frantic circles on her back.

"Peyton, what happened? Did you call the docter? What's going on?" He waited unti her breathing labored just a little bit and she was able to speak.

"I.. I just got off the phone with Maureen, she said that I had to stay in bed and not do anything for the next 24 hours, she asked me if I wanted to go to the emergency room now and I said no because you weren't here yet…"

Lucas just nodded nervously as she rambled on.

" So then she told me to just stay in bed and not do anything, and to feel my belly to see if the baby was moving and if it wasn't that I had to immediately go to the hospital…"

"Are you.. are you sure that your water really broke?" Lucas felt dense for asking, but he was so desperate to find a way for it to be untrue, to find some solution, so that this couldn't be happening right now.

Peyton didn't take it well. Her voice rose as she replied,

"What do you mean? Of course it did!! I just had to go put a freaking pad on to stop the amniotic fluid from coming out!!"

Even though she just yelled at him quite brutally he knew that she was relieved that he was home, because she kept crying and clutching at his shirt, and he thought she would never let go of him. He didn't want her to.

"Oh…okay, lets get you in bed then" he spoke nervously, and she just nodded and slowly made her way to the bedroom they shared. It was then that Nathan walked through the door with Skills.

"Luke, what the hell's going on?" Nathan asked, but stopped short when he saw his brother's features. He was tired and out of breath. His eyes looked terrified and slightly empty. Lucas was always full of life and his eyes had meaning, and Nathan seeing his brother like this, the complete opposite, frightened him. "Are you okay, man?" he questioned, clearly concerned.

Lucas just looked at him and shrugged slightly. "Peyton's…Peyton's water broke" He said it with such a quiet voice, as if he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this, or change, or somehow make it better. If Nathan knew his brother, then he knew that this was killing him. Especially if it was about his family.

Lucas wiped his eyes when tears threatened to fall. He lay his head in his hands and sank down into his chair. He looked incredibly hopless and terrified. Nathan stood there watching this with Skills by his side, wondering what he should do. Should he go and take his brother in his arms? Should he pat him on the shoulder? Should he reconcile him with words? He was never good at making descisions like these. But he did get the feeling that words were so meaningless. How could words provide comfort at a time like this? He had never heard anything like this before. _ Is this even possible?_ He didn't dare ask, because one look at Lucas and he knew it was true.

Nathan mustered up the courage to say something. Anything.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna go call Haley" was all he could manage. Lucas said nothing. He reached into his pocket and got out his cell so he could call his wife. _Maybe she would know what to do._

He doubted it.

---------------------------

Nathan sat on the couch with Skills. Neither of them could say anything. They were so confused and scared. When the waiting got too long he eventually started tapping his feet on the floor. Skills gave him a look and he glanced back apologetically. He had to use his hands to grip tightly onto his legs so they would stop making noise.

Lucas was still sitting crying silently in the kitchen. Nathan cursed himself. He wanted to help Luke so badly, but he really, truly, didn't know how.

Soon, but not soon enough, Haley came through the door with a sleeping Jamie in her arms, as well as a distraught Brooke in tow. Nathan sat up, immensely relieved.

"Hey" he muttured silenty. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He softly pattered Jamie's head. "Little man's already out? It's only 8:30. He's usually bouncing off the walls".

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, but he had a crazy day today… " She couldn't finish, because just as she was going to ask what was going on, Brooke interrupted her.

"Is it really true? What's happening? Where's Peyton??" Tears were already falling down her face. She couldn't conjure what she would do if something were to happen to her best friend. Or her Godchild.

It was decided not long after Peyton and Lucas found out they were going to be parents that both Haley and Brooke would be the Godmothers of their child. Even though, techinically, Haley and Nathan were set to baptize the child when the time came, Brooke was going to be considered Godmother and Aunt to their child _no matter what. _

"Davis, do you have to be so _damn _loud?" Skills asked incrediously.

"Sorry. I have to go talk to Peyton" without another word, despite Nathan's protests of _she's sleeping_, Brooke walked quickly to Peyton's bedroom.

"It's true, isn't it?" Haley asked.

Nathan just nodded.

"Oh my God…" Now Haley was crying quiet tears. They might've been young, but they all knew that a pregnant woman's water breaking when she was only 6 months pregnant was _not_ a good sign. "Where's Lucas?" she looked around the house for her best friend.

"He's in the kitchen. He hasn't said a word since he first told me about it" Nathan said sadly, as he noted that there was one less visitor. "Where's Sam?"

"Brooke left her home, with Jullian".

As the months went by, Brooke and Sam got closer and closer, even saying "I love you" to each other, and at that point it was inevitable that Brooke was going to adopt Sam as her legal daughter. After a long process, it finally happened, and Samantha Walker is now Samantha Davis. Brooke had asked Sam several times if she was sure she didn't want to hyphen her last name to Walker-Davis, but Sam absolutely refused. She said she didn't want any part of her parents anymore, they didn't want her. Why should she want them?

As for Jullian, when he and Brooke first got together, no one really thought it would last. But over time, Jullian proved himself to be a good guy, and the gang thought he was a great fit for Brooke. Even Lucas, who wasn't even on speaking terms with Jullian after his movie _An Unkindness of Ravens_ was a flop and got shut down, saw how happy he made Brooke and how she smiled so brightly whenever his name was even mentioned. "_As long as he makes Brooke happy"_ Lucas would say on the matter. She had gone through enough. Now, Brooke has a 15 year old, and is fully commited to a serious relationship with a guy she loves. She had never been happier.

"I have to talk to him. Here, take Jamie". Haley gently handed her son over to his father, who went and layed him down on the bed in Karen's old room.

As Haley passed Skills she patted him on the shoulder and quietly approached Lucas, who was sitting in the same position with his head in his hands, crying ever so softly. "Lucas… " Haley called gently. He didn't respond. She walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder. "Lucas?" she called once more. He slowly lifted his head up to speak with her. His cheeks had evidence of tear marks down his face, his eyes were puffy and wet. "Are you okay?"

"No." he answered. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

"What happened?" She asked again. She tried not to push too hard. Lucas said nothing for about a minute. She stood, waiting there for him to answer her. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to leave him alone, but she wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to abandon her best friend. Not now.

Lucas figured he should respond. As much as he didn't want to, he forced the words to leave his mouth. Slowly and quietly, he said: "Well, Peyton's water broke, and she told me that she called Maureen who told her to stay in bed and not do anything for the next 24 hours, and to make sure she felt movement in her belly, and if she didn't she would have to go to the hospital immediately".

Maureen was Peyton's midwife. She was a kindly old woman who loved her job and knew what she was doing. Whatever she suggested should be done, Peyton did it.

Haley nodded. "And if you did feel the baby moving?" She didn't know what came next.

"We go to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning". Tears started coming down Lucas's face again. He quickly stopped them. He never let anyone see him cry.

Haley rushed to her best friend's side, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. "Luke, its going to be okay" she soothed. She started to cry again. Today was just a day for tears.

"How do you know that Haley?" he asked hopelessly as he leaned his head into her shoulder for comfort. Haley didn't respond, she just continued to rub his back and kiss the top of his head, because she didn't know.

She didn't know anything.

-----------------------------

Brooke tapped softly on the bedroom door. When she heard nothing on the other side, she turned the handle and went inside. The sight left her heartbroken. In the bright bedroom , her best friend sat, fully clothed, with shoes on her feet, atop the bed, resting against the headboard. Both her hands clutched her stomach. Her face was blotched and puffy, the mascara made several streaks along her face. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. She lay in a large scattered pile of used tissues. She didn't even awknoledge Brooke coming into the room. She only stared straight ahead at one thing. The clock.

Brooke choked back tears as she approached Peyton. She noticed something, like a book, lying by her feet. "What'cha got there?" she asked gently.

No response. Brooke went ahead and picked up the item on the bed. She picked it up and to look at it. She wished she hadn't.

It was a photo album, and it was open to a picture of Lucas and Peyton, in a docters's office. Peyton sat happily in a blue hospital gown atop the table, leaning back. Lucas stood by her side with his arm wrapped around her, smiling that golden smile of his. Lucas smiling so widely was a rare occurance before he got back together with Peyton.

_God, I really need to design hospital gowns, _Brooke couldn't help but think as she gazed at the beautiful photo. Those things really were so disgusting. Brooke always said that they shouldn't even be classified as an article of clothing, but rather something someone threw out in the trash and the hospital recycled it. She turned her attention to a photo next to it, and her heart broke even more. The photo was small and black, and there was a gray fuzz in the middle. If you looked really closely you could see a small spackle of life, no bigger than the size of a peanut. On the side were small, gray numbers. It was the date: _7 March 2012. _ Beneath the two pictures were the words _The First Ultrasound. _ It looked like it was made by Peyton's labelmaker that she first used when Brooke bought her the baby album. Brooke couldn't help but wonder if the album was ever going to be used again.

Brooke mentally cursed herself for thinking that. She closed the album and lay it on the nighttable. She sat crosslegged on the bed beside Peyton, and gently lay her hand on Peyton's leg to comfort her small sobs. "Peyton, honey, don't you think you should get some sleep?"

Peyton didn't even look at Brooke when she responded. "No. I'm fine."

Brooke decided to push a little. Even though she never admitted it to anyone, she wished that Peyton had done the same after she lost Angie and was attacked. She knew Peyton might not like her for it right now, but she decided it was for the best.

"You really should get some sleep". She waited for any sign that Peyton was beginning to get annoyed.

But there was nothing. Just fear. Horrible, paralyzing fear. A fear that something was going to happy to her baby. Her first baby. One that she was so happy and exhilirated to welcome to the world soon, with open arms and a loving spirit. One that she was ready to parent right from wrong, good from bad. To save it from the evils of the world. She was ready to get the life full of happiness that she had been waiting so long for. She was ready to be a mother.

"No." She said simply, her eyes still on the clock ahead of her.

Brooke sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes". Peyton's lip trembled, and Brooke saw that she was about to start crying again. But she held it together.

"Really? Because I can go and get you some food or soemthing to drink if you want-"

"No Brooke!! I need to save my baby!! It needs to be okay!! It has to be okay!!. Her resolve broke, and so did she. She sobbed louldy, harder and harder as the cries of sadness escaped her dry lips and her shoulders shook with pain. Brooke immediately rushed to her best friend's side, kneeling on the bed, with her arms wrapped her slightly larger body frame that developed through her pregnancy. She buried her head in Brooke's shoulder as she barely stopped frequently to take in breaths.

Peyton and Brooke had proclaimed that since they were 8 they were going to be friends for life. They helped each other through all the heartache and anguish that they both had to go through as a part of growing up; losing your mother through a car accident or over a company that you worked so hard for in making great, getting shot in a school shooting or being abused by a sadistic eventual murderer, losing the wealth you grew so accustomed to over your lifetime, and then going through a long, difficult journey to find yourself, and then to unviel to the unsuspecitng world the independence and inner strengh even you youself didn't know you had. Even though they went through a bumpy ride with a certain brooding blonde stuck in the middle, they overcame it and pulled through in the end, and they became closer than ever, with their friendship renewing in a literal battle to save each other from death.

To say Brooke and Peyton were best friends would undoubtedly be the understatement of the century. They were sisters. More than sisters, even. Over so long they've practically become a part of each other, like a woven scarf that might've become tattered over the years, but was still rich, like a golden trove, in sentimental value.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I'm just…so scared" Peyton was so out of breath from all the exhaustion and anguish. Her throat was so scratchy and dry that she could barely formulate a real scentance.

Brooke just did her best to soothe Peyton's sobs as she quietly muttered "it's okay".

She hoped with all her heart that it would be.

----------------------------

Lucas had been laying on Haley's shoulder for some time, but after much comtemplation, he decided enough was enough. Over the many minutes he and his best friend sat there, Lucas had been about as silent as a stone, so when he spoke aloud it startled Haley.

"Okay" he muttered. His voice was as soft as a mouse's footsteps.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Okay" he said slightly stronger and with more force. He leaned away from Haley's shoulder and wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He hadn't even taken it off when he came into the house. How could he have time for that?

Haley was still staring at him dumbfounded from her chair. "I have to stop doing this".

"Doing what?"

"This". Lucas expalined hypothetically with a slight wave of his hand. "I have to stop moping around, waiting for someone to take me in their arms and tell me what to do to fix things. If the problems do get fixed, I have to stop acting like I knew what to do and that I was the one who fixed everything all along, when the reality was that I was never more lost. I need to solve my own damn problems. I know it sounds corny Hales, but, God, I need to grow the hell up". He finshed with a small smile. Haley returned it.

"Yeah. You definitely do". She laughed. Haley had no problem being honest when she had to be.

"Aw, thanks Hales". Lucas mocked as he dramatically clutched his hand over his flawed heart. They looked at each other silently for a small minute. _Thanks. _"You should get out of here. I can handle things".

"You sure?" Haley questioned guardedly.

"Yeah, absolutely". Lucas reassured her with a slight wave of his hand as he scratched the back of his head quickly. "It's getting really late. Besides, doesn't Nate have a big game tomorrow in Raleigh or something?"

Nathan was determined to play the game he loved again. He gave his heart and soul to being the best basketball player he could be, which meant that he didn't care which steps he had to take to get there. Putting Devon Fox in his place, skillfully impressing Bobby and all the other coaches as a Charleston Chief, quickly moved him up the ranks. After his historic basket at the final buzzer of the D-Leauge Championship won it for his team, he got the call.

He was a Charlotte Bobcat, and tomorrow morning was his first away game, with a jersey that wrapped his wide shoulders with a number that was none other than 23. He also sewed the small numbers 12 and 44 as patches on the front of his jersey as a homage to Quentin Fields and his son James, the two most influential people in his astonishing comeback.

Nothing pleased the Tree Hill friends more than to see Nathan finally conquer his lifelong dream. They saw all the hard work he accomplished, and everything he learned over the years. When he was approached by major challenges, whether it be a high-school point shaving scandal, or his own inner rage and fury that got him thrown through a plate glass window, and when he had to fight his own depression and resisting the urge to become an alchoholic, they always supported him.

Like Whitey always said: "_They always love someone who rises from the ashes. Remember that"_. Rise he certainly did, and that's something that he nor anyone else would ever forget.

"Yeah, his first." Adoration shined in her eyes. It was unexplainable how proud of him she was.

"Well, go on get out of here. All of you guys. And don't ask me 'are you sure' again because I'm just going to say yes. I'm fine". Everyone laughed slightly, accepted it and said their goodbyes. Luke promised to call them tomorrow morning.

----------------------

Lucas opened the door slightly to find Peyton still sitting there, wide awake, staring at the clock. There were no tears anymore, she just looked tired and weary. He didn't need to say hello. All he did was go into the bed, also fully clothed, and lay down next to her. He lightly pressed his palm on her stomach, silently begging his kid to stay in there. The baby responded with a kick.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and she responded by leaning her head on his shoulder. They lay there in slience for a moment.

"We'll go to the hospital first thing the morning. I promise." He muttered, kissing her on the head and stroking her arm.

"Everything's gonna be alright, right?" She asked sadly.

He could only say one thing. "Yeah. Yeah, it is".

It was then in the comfort of her husband's arms and his sweet breath warming her ear, that Peyton finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I am still figuring out how to use this site, but I think I've got it down. Sorry if Chapter 2 was a bit boring, I don't know about you guys but I did get that small feeling when I published it. Thanks so much for all the reviews by the way, I was so surprised at how many I got from Chapter 1!! This chapter will definitely propel the story forward, I promise!!! Also… I'm no doctor.. but all the medical stuff…100% real life. Nothing fake!! Enjoy and I hope you like it. I own absolutely nothing. **

_Chapter Three_

The second Lucas and Peyton's alarm went off, they jumped off their bed and quickly made themselves presentable to go out into the expecting world.

The car ride was quiet. Both parents-to-be were too scared or nervous to say anything. The only action that was taken was Lucas sliding his hand across the empty space and laying it atop Peyton's, entwining their fingers. _Everything will be fine. Don't be nervous. _That was one of the many beautiful things about these two. They could communicate their deepest thoughts with just a simple glance. When green met blue, it all came together.

They walked as steadily as they could through the hospital's entrance, still holding each other hands. They were directed to take the elevator to the 7th floor, the labor floor. Their hearts beat faster and faster as they were getting closer to knowing the fate of their child.

The first nurse they saw was sitting in a chair behind a large counter in her pink scrubs, reading a magazine. Peyton was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm six months pregnant, and my water broke last night, and my midwife told me to come here first thing in the morning-" she rambled nervously. Lucas put his hand on her shoulder for support.

She just looked up, slowly from her reading material, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "You need to go and get an ultrasound, the room is right around the corner" she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Lucas hoped silently that Peyton didn't try and retaliate.

She didn't. "Thank you", was all she said, and walked briskly around the corner. Lucas just sent the nurse a nod as he followed his wife.

They entered the room to find another nurse setting everything up. "Hi, you must be the couple waiting on the emergency ultrasound? The nurse at the desk radioed in". She smiled and flashed nice, bright white teeth. She seemed awfully happy for someone who was about to perform an emergency ultrasound.

"Yes". Peyton replied quickly. She wanted to know if her baby was okay. She was in no mood for any small talk with the ultrasound nurse with nice teeth.

The nurse pointed behind a curtain in the far corner of the medium sized room. "You can get changed over there". She advised, whilst handing Peyton a folded blue hospital gown. Peyton took it without a word and quickly went behind the curtain to get changed. The nurse just went back to setting up everything. She was obviously used to this.

Lucas sat down in a nearby chair and scratched the back of his neck, exhaling loudly. Out of habit, he tapped his foot on the tile floor due to his nervousness.

The nurse glanced over to him. "You look nervous". She commented. Lucas just nodded his head. She sent him a look of sympathy right before Peyton came back from behind the curtain. "You can go ahead and sit right down". She instructed. Peyton did as she was told and lay back on the large blue chair.

Lucas immediately grabbed her hand and stood by her side. Peyton glanced towards him gratefully. _I love you. _ Lucas squeezed her hand softly in return. _I love you too._

"I'm sure you are aware that this gel will be cold". The nurse's kind voice broke their inner communication. Peyton nodded silently once more. She couldn't take the waiting. She winced a bit as the cold substance was placed on her stomach. The nurse spread it across. The room was deadly silent as they all awaited the sound of life.

A few seconds.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._ A soft thumping filled the room. Peyton immediately reached for Lucas and started crying, with Lucas letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he grasped her hand and kissed the top of her head. _The baby is okay. _The couple just stood there in relief, doing all they could to hold on to this moment, because they both knew deep down that the worst was far from over.

-----------------

There was one thing for certain about hospitals; you were either going to find someone who loved their job, who cared for their patients and did everything they could to make sure the patient was healthy again, or you were either going to find someone who was just there for the statisfaction of getting a paycheck. Unfortunately, Lucas and Peyton encountered the latter as they exited the ultrasound room to head back to the nurse's station. The same nurse that was there before saw them approaching and said this: "Do you have insurance?"

"Are…are you kidding?" Peyton replied, with a hint of attitude. She didn't let the nurse respond. "Look I know, you work in a hospital and it's very busy and everything, but my _water broke _last night, and I don't know if you can tell, but I'm only 6 months pregnant, and completely horrified that I'm going to lose my baby, so maybe if you could get your head out of your-"

"Peyton…" Lucas broke in. _Calm down. _ Peyton glared at him in return, her arms placed firmly on her hips. The volume of her voice sent the Senior Doctor on Call and an orderly walking quickly down the hall.

"What on earth is going on here??" she asked sternly, with a complete look of confusion on her face as she looked between the nurse, who was in complete shock, and Peyton and Lucas, who this time, explained things to the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but as my wife said, she's 6 months pregnant and her water broke last night, we just got an ultrasound and the baby is okay, but my wife and I are still both extremely nervous".

The doctor nodded. "I can see that. You need to be admitted right now."

The orderly held his hand up in protest. "Well, she can't be admitted right now. We have to clean the room first".

Peyton's eyebrows rose in disbelief. She started to yell again. "I'm sorry, but I have _ruptured membranes_, so if you don't get me in a room right now I am going to go ahead and get one myself!!!!"

The doctor held up her hand to stop Peyton from yelling. "Mrs, please just calm down" she pleaded. Peyton obeyed and took several deep breaths to calm her heart from beating so fast. The doctor then turned to the orderly. "I don't care what room it is, where it is, or if its not completely ready. You need to go and get her a room. Now". The doctoer said sternly as she gave the orderly a hard glare. The orderly looked quickly down at his feet in shame, and like a little puppy dog, ran off to get a room ready for Peyton.

------------------------------------

Peyton had been in the room for an hour, and already she wanted to kill someone. The Senior Doctor On Call had came in to check her ruptured membranes, or amniotic fluid, under the microscope. She then told Peyton that she was wrong, she didn't have ruptured membranes. Peyton then got incredibly angry, and basically shouted at her for being so blind.

"Oh, now you're saying I don't have any ruptured membranes?? Do you know what amniotic fluid even smells like? I can show you if you want!! What kind of doctor are you??? I want my midwife!!!" She was so upset that the Doctor had to leave the room.

Tears were streaming down Peyton's face when Lucas came into the room moments later. "Hey baby". he said softly as he approached her. Upon seeing him she smiled slightly.

"You can come in a little closer, I won't kill you. I promise". She joked. Lucas chuckled. Leave it to her to always be sarcastic. He went to her side and dried all her tears with his thumbs.

"I hate to see you so upset". He muttered worriedly. It was the truth. Anytime Lucas saw his wife in any kind of pain it just ripped his heart into pieces, and it was difficult for anyone to put it back together. Except maybe that smile of hers.

"Thanks for being so good to me". She replied as he leaned her head into his strong arm.

"You don't have to thank me". He brushed the hair out of her face. "Oh, by the way, I called Maureen a while ago, she should be here any minute".

"I don't think I need her anymore". Lucas smiled and kissed her head for what must have been the thousandth time. But he didn't care, and neither did she.

--------------------------

A little while later, Maureen arrived. "Hello Peyton". She greeted her happily. She noticed Lucas sitting by her bedside comforting her. "Well, it looks like everything's under control now". She observed, smiling.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah", he replied as she got closer to Lucas's touch.

"Just remember to relax and stay calm. I wanted to introduce you to your Doctor".

At that note, a cool, handsome doctor presumably in his late 30's walked approached the trio. He had a very suave demeanor to him. His brown eyes sparkled with kindness, as well as a wisdom that Peyton found she trusted. His voice was soft and warm.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Milosevick".

"Lucas Scott". Lucas walked forward to shake the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you. And you must be Peyton". He motioned to her sitting upright in the hospital bed.

"Hello". She greeted as she shook his kind hands. She loved him already. The nurse in the room handed him Peyton's chart.

"Lets see here…" he muttered somewhat to himself as he observed the small numbers. "Well it's good that you came to the hospital so quickly, and that the baby still has a steady heartbeat, but your water still broke, at 6 months pregnant. You're going to need to be kept on bedrest in order for the baby's lungs to mature. Each day the your baby's lung capacity should increase about 10%. There is a better chance of the baby surviviving if we do our best to keep it in your uterus for as long as we possibly can".

Lucas nodded. "So what has to be done?"

"Well, what I am going to do is put Peyton in the Trendelenburg position, to prevent any kind of pressure on her cervix. This will also keep the baby is a safer position, and, like I said, to allow its lungs to mature. But don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said assuringly in that suave way of his.

Little did Peyton and Lucas realize that the Trendelenburg position meant that Peyton had to be put flat on her back. At first, Dr. Milosevick wanted to put Peyton all the way back on her spine, or the supine position, where her feet were put higher than her head. They tried it, but then Peyton panicked and said that she had to be put back up. Wanting Peyton to be as comfortable as possible, Dr. Milosevick positioned the chair so she wasn't all the way down, but made it so there was a slight but effective tilt in the chair angle. He called it the "Moderate Trendenlenburg" for Peyton's reassurance.

-----------------------

At first, the days passed by slowly. Lucas spent all day in the hospital, and if he could, he spent the night as well. He slept on the hard plastic chair beside Peyton's bed. Every night, they shared a soft kiss, and slept holding hands, as if to comfort each other's dreams. Both were so grateful to have the other beside them. Their sadness could be wiped away, their nervousness silenced, all by one soul shattering gaze or a simple peck to the lips.

By the 5th day, beautiful flowers ranging from roses, to lillies, to daisies, to everything in between lined the bland hospital room's window as well as handfuls of get well cards, most of them drawn by Jamie, who wished with his heart that his Aunt Peyton and cousin would be okay.

Not any of the days went by without Peyton and Lucas having visitors. Brooke came every single day bringing flowers or a small gift, fighting so hard to choke back the tears begging to come out. Nathan brought words of reassurance, Haley words of comfort. Skills stopped by with his gift to make everyone laugh. Even Jullian stopped by to see if everything was okay once in a while. Karen and Andy put a hiatus on their world touring to come see Peyton. Despite everything, Karen was 100% positive that she was going to be grandmother to a healthy, beautiful baby at the end of it all.

---------------------------

Everyday was the same. Either Brooke, Haley, Skills, Nathan, Karen, Andy or Jullian would stop by for a chat. The nurses also stopped by to regularly check the baby's heartrate with an ultrasound. They also checked Peyton's temperature to make sure she didn't have a fever.

By the 8th day, Lucas had to rush back towards the room, returning from getting coffee, because he heard Peyton crying loudly from her room. He saw Dr. Milosevick coming towards him, ushering all the nurses into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on??!" Lucas nearly yellled, his face contorting into worry.

"Peyton's having a breakdown, she won't let any of the nurses help her. She keeps calling for you".

Lucas didn't need to hear anything else. He tried his best not to push past Dr. Milosevick as he hurried to Peyton's bedside.

Her face was extremely red and puffy, with the infamous tears going down like a small but strong waterfall A great relief passed over her features when she saw Lucas walk into the room. "There you are!" she cried and reached for the comfort of his body. He wrapped his arms around her frame. "Where were you??"

"I went to get coffee...what's the matter??" he asked frantically. He rubbed her arms rapidly.

"Oh, God Luke!! I am so sick of this!!" she sobbed, her voice muffled by Lucas's simple button up shirt.

"Babe, I know you're uncomfortable, but this is what the Doctors have to do to help Ella" he said soothingly.

_Ella. He was still so damn sure it was going to be girl._

At this point, Peyton wasn't sure she would ever get to meet her baby.

"No, it's not that! It's not meant to be like this! I'm not supposed to be lying flat on my back with the worst headache I've ever had in my life, stuck in this goddamn hospital room wondering if me or my baby is ever going to come out of this okay! I'm supposed to still be pregnant and healthy, and living my life with you!" she sobbed harder and harder into his chest.

"Peyton, you're gonna live your life with me no matter what. Everything is going to be okay. I promise". His own voice was breaking now. He fought them back. Lucas promised himself when they first got to the hospital that he would be strong for Peyton. He_ had_ to be strong for her.

"How do you know that??" She begged to know.

"'Cause I feel it in my heart". He replied softly, hoping so strongly that she would remember.

She was quiet for a small second, which Lucas proudly took as sign that she did remember the first day he spoke those words to her in highschool. When he first knew he was really in love with her. However, her reply very nearly diminshed his newfound hope.

"God, I'm just going to die here, aren't I??" she cried through her tears.

"Peyton, don't you say that!! Don't you ever say that!!! Do you hear me!?" his voice rose to a heartbroken yell, as his eyes turned red and a tear _almost_ rolled down his cheek. He kissed her face feverishly, as if trying to erase the horrible words that came out of her mouth. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, more tightly than he ever had in his entire life.

----------------------------------

Soon it was the 11th day, and everyone was tired. Lucas was tired, his neck beamce too cramped to sleep in the stiff plastic chair. Brooke and the rest of the gang were tired from coming to visit everyday and still seeing the same result. No Baby. Even the nurse's were tired of doing the exact same two set of jobs. Fever. Ultrasound. Fever. Ultrasound. The about one million specialists were also tired of coming in and telling Lucas and Peyton the same exact thing.

_A girl will have a better chance of survival than a boy._

Above all, Peyton was tired. She was tired of laying in the now uncomfortable hospital bed, with the July heat taking its toll on her body. She grew tired easily and was weak. She had a headache so bad she could've thought construction workers were pounding mallets on her brain. Everyone was surprised she didn't even complain. Not a word. After her breakdown a couple of days prior, all she did was pray like living hell for the well being of her unborn baby. She prayed more for her baby than she did for herself.

-----------------------------

Peyton was staring out the window, gazing at the beautiful blue sky, and the people beneath it. How she wished she was out there with them instead of stuck in here.

She turned so see Lucas with her lunch.

"I brought you some chicken soup. Your favorite." He smiled happily.

She gazed at the soup, then at him.

"Thank you". Lucas furrowed his brows. Peyton didn't look like herself. She look drained and awfully red.

"Peyton, are you okay? Your face looks flushed". He said in concern. He used the back of his palm to feel the temperature on her forehead. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh my God, Peyton! You're burning up!! Didn't any of the nurses take your temperature??"

"Not yet". She replied.

"Let me go get Dr. Milosevick". Lucas said, and turned to go fetch their doctor, but was stopped by Peyton's strong grasp on his hand.

"No, Lucas, please don't!!"

"Peyton!!"

"Please!" She was crying again, and the look on her face was frantic, pleading. It took all that Lucas had to look away from her and into the busy hospital hallway.

-------

"Peyton, you have a high fever". Dr. Milosevick said somberly. "You know what we have to do".

Unfortunately, she did. "Oh God.. please…"

Dr. Milosevick shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott. Your baby has to come out. Right now. "

---------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think!! Also.. there might be a slight delay before the next update. We'll see how school treats me!! Thanks for reading!! Oh.. and the Leyton yesterday's episode.. Gah!! The ultrasound scene made me cry! So beautiful. I think I'm starting to love Lucas again…. =).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. School was absolutely insane, and then when I would sit down to write, the words just wouldn't come out. The whole time I was worried you guys would lose interest. I wrote an extra, extra long chapter to make up for the wait. It's a big chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter __Four_

Despite many desperate efforts by Peyton to persuade Dr. Milosevick to somehow do something to postpone the baby being delivered, he stood completely firm on his descision. "Absolutely not. Your baby is going to have to be delivered by Caesarean Section. But, don't worry. You will be fine. I'll take care of you."

Peyton gripped Lucas's arm tightly. "Lucas…"she breathed worriedly. She searched his blue eyes for any sence of calm and comfort.

"Peyton, everything's going to be alright. I _promise_". He said with as much conviction as he could. He knelt by her bedside and took her hand in his. "He's just going to put you to sleep, and when you wake up, you're gonna hear our baby crying, okay?" He squeezed her hand tighter. She nodded as the tears fell, and she leaned towards him so their foreheads touched. He kissed her hand, and then a flurry of nurses entered the room to prep Peyton for the surgery.

Lucas tried to stand next to his wife as the nurses stood over her, but soon he was slightly pushed away. He heard a click the bed rails rose up, the wheels unlock, and soon Peyton was being brought outside into the hallway. He was adament to be next to her until the last possible second. His pace quickened and he walked alongside her. He looked down and saw her chin quivering. He grabbed her hand once more, and when she looked toward him, he smiled softly.

Soon they all turned a corner, to reach double doors labeled _Operating Room _in big, red capital letters. Lucas's heart started to pound in his chest.

"Here we go". Dr. Milosevick said with authority. That was his way of saying Lucas had to stay behind.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I love you". He whispered in Peyton's ear, and kissed her temple. He was forced to let go of her hand as everyone advanced forward and all he could do was stand there hopelessly as he watched Peyton be wheeled through the double doors. When they closed he stood alone, and there was nothing he could do but wait.

------------------------------------------

"Haley, how long has it been?".

Haley sighed. "Forty-five minutes, Luke".

"That's what you said the last time I asked you". Lucas quipped nervously.

"That's because last time you asked me it was 30 seconds ago". She said calmy. She didn't let Lucas's attitude get to her. She knew that this was a situation none of them wanted to be in right now.

"Well, how long do these things even take??"

"I don't really know, Luke".

"Of course you don't." He bit back. "God, no one knows anything in this damn place", he said loudly in frustration, and kicked the leg of an empty chair. This earned him a glare from one of the nearby nurses, but he didn't care. He just continued to pace back and forth.

The elevator to the water cooler, and back.

That's how Haley and the rest found him. Pacing back and forth through the white hallway, his hands scratching the back of his head. His nervousness seemed like it should wear him out, but he kept walking, back and forth, even when Haley put her hands on his shoulders to stop and talk to him. He gently shoved her hands away and said "I can't sit down. I tried to sit for the first 5 minutes. It didn't work". Haley could only nod and move out of the way so he could continue his pacing.

"Luke, maybe you should calm down". Nate suggested. Brooke and Haley looked at him, shocked. He glanced back worriedly.

Lucas turned to him, his jaw clenched with anger. "Calm down? How do you suppose I do that?? My wife is having surgery and I'm not even sure if she's going to be okay!! Can you honestly tell me that if this was Haley, you would be calm??"

Nathan just stared at Luke solemnly. "No".

Luke nodded as he sighed guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just really freaked out". For the first time since Peyton went into surgery, Luke sat in the vacant chair next to his best friend. He buried his head in his hands. He felt Haley rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"Luke-"

"It's not supposed to be like this, Hales". He lifted up his face and said weakly. For a moment Haley saw the eight year old boy she used to play tag with.

Haley nodded. "I know".

It wasn't. Lucas and Peyton were supposed to run to the hospital together after her water broke, nervous but incredibly excited at the same time. Lucas was supposed to ease Peyton's pain by holding her hands tightly and getting her cups and cups of ice chips. He was supposed to tell her to push. He was supposed to see if he had a son or daughter. He was meant to cut the umbilical cord. He was supposed to cry when he held his child in his arms for the first time.

But now, since Peyton was under anesthetics as the doctors surgically removed their baby, and she would never get to experience the most beautiful, liberating, and painful experience of a woman's life, Lucas would never get to do those things. Instead he had to wait in a depressing hospital hallway with bone white walls and ugly green plastic chiars, awaiting news of whether or not his wife or baby was going to make it, surrounded by his sister-in-law, his brother, and one of his closest friends.

"I…I don't know if I can do this". His strained voice said once more.

"You can. Because we are all here for you".

"What is taking them so long??" Brooke interrupted nervously. She hated wating.

"They are probably just waking her up right now". Nathan assured everyone.

-----------------------

"Mrs. Scott". The faint unrecognizable voice entered Peyton's voice as her eyes fluttered open and she was met with an insanely bright light in her face.

She was a bit delusional and hazy, but then after a moment and after someone tugging her arm gently, she remembered where she was.

Her view was blurred even more with the streaming of tears when she recognized Dr. Milosevick's brown eyes underneath his blue surgery cloth atop his head. Unlike Lucas's, his eyes were unreadable. She started to panic.

"Where is my baby?? What is it?? Where is my baby??" She sobbed as everything around her became clear. She just came out of a c-section, and was yet to meet her baby. She was alone.

But just then, her fears about whether her baby was going to survive, her uncertainty about everything, and her enseccsant worry, faded away with the help of a ray of hope, which shown brightly with three simple words:

"_It's a girl"._

Peyton was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her daughter being wheeled away to the ICU.

-------------------

Ella Grace Scott was born at exactly 1:32pm on July 17th, 2012 weighing 2lbs, 7 ounces, three months premature.

When Lucas heard the news, he had to grab onto Nathan's shoulder to keep from falling over. Haley squealed in joy and Brooke burst into tears. Karen had arrived shortly before, took Brooek in her arms, and cried along with her. She was a grandmother. And her granddaughter was okay. They all asked when they could see Peyton and the baby, and Dr. Milosovick said that in 15 minutes only Lucas would be allowed to see Peyton, and then their baby. He shook his head and apologized when he also told them that only parents could be admitted into Intensive Care.

Those 15 minutes were probably the slowest in Lucas's life. He kept his blue eyes fixed on the clock that was perched on the wall. With every slow move of the hand he felt like he was being taunted, the obnoxious tick of the clock filling his brain, and for now he could do nothing to silence the noise.

Well, he could take the clock, rip it off the wall and throw it across the room, but he decided not to. He couldn't risk getting in trouble after receiving the most wonderful news in his 23 years of existence.

To pass the time, he made a habit of tapping his feet on the floor, ignoring the annoyed stares of others.

He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He was a father. _A father_. Responsible for another human life. One that he swore he would love and teach and care for and protect with all his heart.

"Mr. Scott?" Dr. Milosevick's voice radiated through his head. He turned to face him.

"Can I go see my family now?". Family. Not just wife. Family.

Dr. Milosevick smiled. "Go on ahead". He motioned past him.

Lucas nearly sprinted towards the large recovery room, but not before stopping in his tracks to shake Dr. Milosevick's hand.

"I can't even begin to thank you-"

He held up his hand in protest. "It's my pleasure".

Lucas grinned, but that quickly faded when he came upon a shameful realization.

"Oh, God. I don't even know your name-" His cheeks slightly blushed at embarassment. _How could he have been such an idiot?_

Dr. Milosevick laughed. "There's a reason for that. It's Gregory".

"Gregory. I'll remember that". Lucas promised, with Gregory's honest laugh flowed through his ears as he rushed towards a new beginning.

--------------------

He walked swiftly past the identical hospital beds and the ill patients. He weaved his way through the nurses and orderlies, until he saw the now wavy golden strands that he loved so much. As he approached her, he noticed that she looked drained and weak from the surgery. Her skin was still slightly pale, but all he saw was the beautiul glow in her green eyes, and that was all he needed for now.

"Hey, beautiful". He said sweetly.

"Luke, hi". Her voice was vulnerable and quiet.

"How are you feeling?" he sweetly stroked her forehead.

"Better. I can't wait to see her".

"Me too." He stroked her eyebrow lovingly with his thumb.

Peyton stared at him, contemplating for a moment.

"You should go".

Lucas furrowed his brows and looked at her quizically. "I thought we should go together…"

"I know. But I don't want her to be alone. Go see her. One of us has to see what she looks like". She laughed at the irony of the situation.

He laughed along with her.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Go." She motioned with her hand. "Tell me all about her, okay?"

"Okay".

-----------------------

The rough edges of the sponge rubbed against Lucas's arms. He was instructed to scurb his arms with the basin of soapy water before he could be admitted into the ICU by yet another nurse.

At first he was beyond excited, extremely ecstatic at the thought of finally meeting his daughter. He would finally get to see which nose she got, her smile, and her eyes. He could be able to look down at her from above and say "that's my baby girl", to whoever wanted to hear it. He would be able to just look at her and be incredibly grateful that she was alive and that she made it through everything.

A warm feeling settled comfortably in his chest. He was all smiles walking down the white hallways, his pace quickening with each step.

Strange as it was, the feeling of giddyness faded. He was standing there, scrubbing his arms with the soapy water when it hit him, _really hit him_, like a baseball that came out of left field and struck him, hard, right in the chest and knocked the air out of him. He was going to meet his daughter. His little girl. A small being that he was responsible for, that he created. A small bundle that was half him, and half Peyton. He couldn't ask for anything more.

But his beating heart could still be heard as he continued to scrub his arms. _What if something happened to her? What if something goes wrong? What if she won't make it?_ He couldn't help but ask himself these questions. After all, it had been about an hour since he became a father and already the chronic worry that all parents have was beginnning to eat him up. Although considering the circumstances, his worry was 1000% times worse.

His palms started to get sweaty underneath all the warm liquid as he kept scrubbing and scrubbing his arms, back and forth, as if to wash away the nervousness that evenloped him. He breaths became short and quick, and he became slightly dizzy. _Is she going to be okay _was his last thought before a tug to his shirt and a slightly scared voice tugged him back into reality.

"Mr. Scott!" The nurse was speaking quickly from behind her blue face mask, and Lucas could see a hint of anxiousness in her light brown eyes. "You're bleeding!!!"

Lucas raised his eyebrows in silent surprise. He glanced down and sure enough, the dark red substance was slowly flowing down both his arms and tinting the water in the basin below.

He could only mutter "oh, no", as calmy as ever, and let the nurses help him get cleaned up. She subconciously ushered him away from the basins and said that he was clean enough.

Those steel doors finally opened and Lucas was greeted by lines of incubators, all housing tiny babies. He was only looking for one.

He prayed that his uncontrable nerves would allow him to follow the nurse's quickened steps, as they weaved in and out between the rows or new born babies. His fist clenced tightly into his palms that he was sure would leave a mark later on. The sweat drips continued to fall down his forehead. The nurse slowed down and he pace became graudual.

They were getting closer.

He sucked in a breath of air in the hope that his heartbeats would subside. He searched through his brain. Seconds before making the winning shot for the Ravens Championship. His first book signing. Proposing to Peyton, the first time in LA, the second time on the phone on the way to Las Vegas, and the third and final time back in that same LA hotel room years later. His Wedding Day.

This was without question the most nervewracking, heartstopping, pulse throbbing moment in his entire life. He was certainly sure he would never forget it. Every thought, every feeling, every detail.

The Nurse's footsteps came to a halt. They were here.

"Mr. Scott, would you like to meet your daughter?"

They stood at the second incubator in the last row, a rectangular machine incased in a glass cover at the top, with a paper taped to the front, which had his daughter's name, weight, gender, eye color, and anything else. It stood there, waiting for Lucas to just look inside to finally see the little person huddled safely from the rest of the world.

Excitement gleamed in his blue eyes, as the muscles in his toes tensed once he shuffled his feet forward to peer inside the glass.

There she was. Lying in a bundle so tiny you might lose her. She was wrapped in a white cotton blanket, in a mess of wires and tubes. Her tiny baby feet were wrapped in bandages. Lucas's eyes glazed over. He could finally get a good look at her. She has his upturned nose and chin, while she inherited Peyton's lips. She was sleeping somberly, and he could see her body move up and down with each breath. That's when he lost it.

He had been holding it in all along. Ever since that morning when they first entered the hospital. He vowed himself that he wouldn't cry and he kept that promise. Through the emergency ultrasound, through waiting while Peyton was having her C-Section. But seeing his child, breathing softly despite everything, the tears finally came. They rolled softly down his cheeks at first, soaking the face mask covering his nose and mouth. He moved his fingers over the glass, if only he could hold her tiny hands and let her fingers wrap around his.

As if she knew her dad was standing there, waiting to see her, her eyes slowly opened, and showed him her beautful eyes. They were a soft green color, ones that she no doubt inhertied from her mother. Her small mouth formed an o as she yawned, and Lucas could've sworn that her lips curled into a smile.

The tears came harder now. They came in waves like a rough waterfall, and he did nothing to wipe them away. When he would look back on it years later he would say that one of the only times he's cried, _really_ cried, besides his Uncle's death, was meeting Ella for the first time. He would then laugh softly at the irony that his witness was a young nurse he knew absolutely nothing about.

He stood there for who knows how long, just staring into her eyes, waving, crying his eyes out. There was something about her that was so amazingly innocent, being born into a world that houses so much pain and anguish, but for now her big green eyes only saw the beauty and wonder that the world held, as she lay there in the incubator, staring right back at her father.

Even though her skin was incredibly pink, and her skin was obviously showing signs of prematurity, with speckles of brown spots adorning her skin, from all the blood they had to take from her, Lucas still thought he had been blessed with the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

-----------------------

_Seven Months Later_

"Okay, okay, now open mine!!" Brooke squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you before you exploded" Peyton laughed as she reached for the present in yellow wrapping paper.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "Now open it already!!"

It had been 5 months since Lucas and Peyton brought Ella home from the hospital, healthy and beautiful. They were so grateful to have her home and out of that there, finally ready to start their life together as a family.

Peyton visited her daughter everyday, and was pretty much driving the staff completely crazy. She didn't care, of course. She would speak to her and tell her how much she loved her and how she was going home soon. She gave her a small little clown bobble head that she leaned against the glass of the incubator. Everytime she saw Ella sleeping soundly it tore at her heart that she couldn't hold her in her arms like every other new mom. Instead she could only put her arms through the hole in the glass and stroke her hands lovingly, letting her know that her mother was there.

She was more than relieved when she walked through the door of the house she shared with Lucas with a sleeping Ella in her arms. For a couple nights, she didn't sleep. She just sat in the rocking chair in the nusery, watching Ella sleep and being comforted by her soft breaths sounding in the room.

Peyton was kept awake due to the memories of her walking into the ICU and seeing doctors and nurses surrounding her baby. Her heart would fall out of her chest as she asked frantically what the hell was going on, and the doctors had to calmly explain that Ella was having an apnia attack, that she had stopped breathing for a moment but they brought her back.

The worst part is, it didn't happen just once. It would happen multiple times.

Upon hearing this Peyton nearly slapped the nurse that was taking care of her daughter. She instantly blamed her. "She was holding her too tight", she would say. The claim was ridicoulous, but Peyton was so scared she couldn't think straight. Lucas would just rub her back and whisper in her ear.

He still had the notion that he had to be the one to keep it together for the both of them.

All the girls and a couple of close friends were gathered at _Clothes over Bro's_ for Peyton's baby shower. Because of the circumstances, Brooke couldn't throw Peyton the baby shower she had originally planned, so they decided to give her one about a week after she brought Ella home from the hospital, but Tree Hill fell off their seats when Brooke and Jullian announced their surprise engagement.

By then everything went crazy, as Brooke had to now plan a wedding with Peyton as her maid of honor, even though she insisted that she was going to keep her promise and throw her one. Peyton insisted that it was totally fine, and that it was about Brooke now.

The months passed in a flash, and before anyone could blink it was their Wedding Day. Tears were shed, and vows were made, in a spectacular ceremony that was truly Brooke Davis.

Being the amazing woman that she is, Brooke kept her promise , and all of Peyton's close friends were now sitting in a circle, waiting somewhat impatiently for her to open the presents.

Peyton struggled to rip the paper open, as she was somewhat preoccupied with a 9 month old Ella bouncing on her knee.

They were immediately inseperable. Peyton took Ella with her everywhere she went, snuggled against her chest in a baby sling. They would go to the supermarket, to the bank, to her office,. Pedestrians would smile warmly and offer her congratulations, it was clear even to them she was a new mom. The about five or so baby bags she carried with her "just in case" to go around the block wasn't a bad clue.

Peyton was extremely protective of her daughter. She wouldn't even let Lucas hold her at first. He was supportive and understanding, but inside he couldn't deny it hurt just a little bit. But when the day finally came and she handed Ella to him, those green eyes made up for all of it when they twinkled as she stared up at him.

The protectiveness rubbed off on Ella as well, because when time passed and Peyton became more flexible, allowing Brooke and Karen to hold her, she would just ball up her tiny fists and start to cry. This, Peyton hated, so of course she gathered her up and soothed her immediately. She firmly told Lucas that she _not_ going to be one of those mothers that let her baby cry, or believe that it was a good parenting strategy to "teach the baby to have independence. She would roll her eyes as she said it, and Lucas wouldn't even make fun of her for it, not since she told him what Larry said about Anna being so protective over her in their senior year of highschool.

"Oh, here I'll open it!!" Brooke chirped excitedly and grabbed the present from Peyton's hands. She wasted no time in ripping open the paper to reveal a pink and white blankie, slightly big in size.

Haley's eyebrows raised slightly. "Brooke, don't you think that's a little…" she hesitated as her mind searched for the right words. "..big? for a 9 month old, I mean" she finished. Peyton did her best to silence her laugh.

"Whatever! I couldn't resist! This way it can last until Ella's 7, and when she carries it around it she can think of me". She smiled proudly at her reasoning.

"Well I have no problem with that". Peyton laughed once more.

------------------------

After the all the presents had been unwrapped, a special cake had been eaten, and everyone helped Peyton load all the gifts into the car, they all said their goodbyes and promised to get together again.

Now it was just Peyton and Ella, playing on the floor of their living room with blocks, and all the other toys scattered everywhere. The lights were dim, and the house was empty, and these were the moments Peyton cherished the most lately, just her playing with her daughter and listening to her beautiful laugh.

"There are my girls". Lucas walked and sat on the floor next to his wife and daughter. He kissed Peyton on top of the head and picked Ella up. She gigled and he placed a kiss on her button nose. Peyton smiled softly. "How was the party?" He asked, his attention still on Ella as she played with his large hands.

"It was great". Peyton replied softly. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

"What's the matter?" He now placed ella down on the blanket and turned to face her.

As always, Peyton hesitated. "..Nothing, well, I hope it's nothing. But I just keep noticing it and I'm getting worried and-"

She always rambled when she was nervous. "Peyton, what's going on?" Lucas asked once more.

"Ella isn't crawling".

"That's..that's it?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Peyton. Everything's fine".

She shook her head adamntly. "No.. no, everything's not fine, Luke. I've read it in all the books, and each of them say that she should be crawling by now, and… she's not." She noted his expression. "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll show you".

She placed Ella at the end of the blanket. She whimpered and reached out for Peyton's arms, but moved back to the other end of the blanket. Ella continued to reach out and curled her fists.

"Ella, can you crawl for mommy?" Lucas asked. Ella stared at him with her big green eyes. "Go to mommy Ella". He told her sweetly. Ella looked back to her mother and smiled her genuine baby smile.

She moved both of her arms forward, pulling herself towards Peyton. She would move them back and forth, but her legs would not move. No matter how hard she tried to go forward, she stayed in place. She let out a small grunt as she struggled.

Lucas watched her intently, still not saying a word.

"She isn't moving her legs, Luke. They are too stiff. She refuses to bend her knees. I read that when babies crawl they are supposed to move slightly on their knees, but she's not. Something's wrong." She covered her mouth as the tears started to come down.

Lucas reached over, still silent, and gently bent Ella's legs to help her along. But once he let go she straightened her tiny legs again.

"You see it too, don't you?" Peyton cried. "I suspected something was wrong, because when I would hold her she wouldn't bend her legs, she would keep them straight. It was in the back of my mind but I didn't want to believe it because I don't know what I would do if something was wrong with her. Oh God.."

It was true. Something wasn't right. Lucas remembered Jamie crawling extremely easily at 9 months, moving all four of his tiny limbs. But Ella was struggling. Peyton's tears continued to cry softly, and Lucas edged towards her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, shh. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, okay?" He wrapped her in his arms, and just sat there, watching Ella play with the small blocks, listening to her laugh when one of them fell over. He watched her and prayed that everything would be alright.

---------------------------

Peyton's hand lay entwined in Lucas's as they sat waiting for their Doctor to return. He calmly listened to Peyton's explanation of how Ella wasn't crawling, and how she struggled to move her legs easily. He just nodded and said they would have to run some tests, and before they knew it Ella was being taken away.

It was long before she returned, but when she did, she smiled happily and lay into Peyton's chest. The nurse explained that Dr. Stentlow was just conversing with the other Doctors and would be out shortly.

That's when Peyton really knew something wasn't right. _Why would he converse with the other doctors if everything was okay?_ Her heart beat faster and faster as she thought the worst. She glanced at Lucas, and he squeezed her hand. She then saw him come out of the back room, with a nurse and several other doctors at his side. Peyton saw everything.

The smallest things. The way he whispered to his collegeus as he overlooked Ella's chart. The way his footsteps quickened towards the back room after Ella was returned to her parents. His expression that was once happy to see the young couple turned to a look of despondency when he walked towards them once more.

Peyton knew something was wrong. Her heart started pounding harder and harder with every step he took, Ella's manilla folder in hand. When he reached them, they stood.

"What's wrong?" Peyton blurted out. Doctor Stentlow sighed and replied somberly,

"Please sit down".

Lucas and Peyton sat quickly, as they leaned forward in participation.

"After carefully reviewing everything…" he explained slowly.

"Yes?" Lucas asked impatiently. He hated when Doctors did this.

The doctor sighed once more. And took a breath.

_They only take breaths if it's bad news. _Peyton thought. She fought back the tears.

Doctor Stentlow looked Lucas and Peyton straight in the eye and said, "Mr and Mrs. Scott, I'm so sorry…"

_Oh God. Why is he apologizing first?_

"Your daughter has Cerebral Palsy".

-----------------------------------

**Don't Hate Me!!!!! Reviews make me smile, though. Thanks for reading! I hope the chapter wasn't too long. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. I have to admit that when I decided to write this story I was scared of writing this particular chapter; in all honesty I just didn't know if my writing could give it the justice it deserves. I figure honesty is the best way to go… I was a little nervous that I waited too long to post the last chapter, but then I remembered why I wanted to write this, and that calmed me down. That being said, I appreciate those who take the time to review this, thank you so much. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Gracie who encouraged me to keep writing. Love ya!!**

**Oh.. medical content is 100% fact, and I own nothing. **

_Chapter Five_

_"Your daughter has Cerebral Palsy"._

_Her throat tightened and her heart plummeted frighteningly far down into her chest. Was this real? It couldn't be. _

_She heard Lucas clear his throat._

_"..Wh..what is that? I've never heard of that before. Is it some kind of disease?" _

_Dr. Ben Stentlow, the Neonatologist at Tree Hill General Hospital, shook his head. "No, it's not. Cerebral Palsy is a very diverse but complex condition that affects brain and muscle coordination due to damage to different parts of the brain at birth. It has varying degrees, from mild to severe-"_

_"What does that mean?" Peyton interrupted frantically. _

_"It basically means that each specific situation of CP is as individual as the people themselves"._

_"So what about Ella?" She glanced down at her daughter whose small hands shook her colorful rattle, and she gurgled with delight whenever it made a noise. _

_Dr. Stentlow glanced at the chart in his hands. "Well, according to our MRI, Ella had brain damage occur in her outer layer of her brain, the cerebral cortex, which means that she has Spastic CP. Or, more specifically, Spastic Diplegia CP." He was met by the lost faces of the couple sitting in front of him and decided it was best to move on."Symptoms include increased tone, or rather, tension, in a muscle-"_

"_Is that why it was difficult for Ella to crawl correctly?" Lucas asked. Peyton could see his knuckles turning red, and the way his other hand gripped hers so tightly. _

_"Yes, exactly". _

_"So, this is only affecting her lower movements?" She couldn't bring herself to say it just yet. Her baby's diagnosis. _

_Dr. Stentlow nodded. "Thankfully, the CP did not affect Ella's intelligence, it never does. She seems to have no form of learning disabilities whatsoever. She seems very alert and responsive, which is excellent"._

_"Will she ever be able to walk?" Lucas asked apprehensively. _

_"Eventually. But, not perfectly, of course. Her knees will most likely be flexed, or turned inward, and she will be walking on her toes. But it can be fixed, depending on the situation when Ella gets older"._

_"How can it be fixed?"_

_"Surgery. Orthopedic surgeons all over the world deal with CP. I could recommend you someone, if you'd like."_

_Peyton's mind was in a blur. This was all happening so fast. The tears were threatening to spill now, and she blinked fiercely to keep them back. One minute, the doctor was talking about Ella having brain damage, and the next he's off running to get her some recommendation to some surgeon she couldn't afford. _

_As soon as Dr. Stentlow left the room, Peyton collapsed into Lucas's arms, sobbing. _

_"She's… just a baby, Luke. She doesn't… deserve…. any of this". _

_Even though it was hard for Lucas to understand her through her strangled sobs, he wrapped his wide arms around her and held her. He would rub her back and brush the hair out of her face as it was soaked by her tears. He calmly whispered "I know" in her ears. Despite comforting her, he was completely stoic, because for the first time in what felt like forever, he couldn't understand. _

_-x-_

_When Dr. Stentlow stepped back into the room, Peyton quickly wiped away the rest of her tears with the help of her long sleeve. _

_"Simon Farrell. He specializes in CP as well as scoliosis and limb deformities. He is the Chief of Pediatric Orthopedic Surgery at NYU Hospital for Joint Diseases". _

_"He works in New York City?" Lucas asked, confused. "That's a little far"._

_"Is that a problem?" Dr. Stentlow replied, concerned._

_"No, absolutely not". Peyton interjected as she shot Lucas a disbelieving glare. _

_"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I know Dr. Farrell personally myself. Ella will be in good hands."_

_Peyton smiled slightly. _

_"Your daughter will be okay. I can tell". Dr. Stentlow smiled as he waved in Ella's direction. She laughed happily and shook her rattle once more. Peyton laughed and stroked her already curly hair. She only hoped her daughter would stay this happy._

_-x-_

Peyton softly turned the nob of her daughter's bedroom, silently hoping the creak of the opening door wouldn't wake her. She peered through the frame and was relieved to see that Ella was still asleep, wrapped in her pink striped white comforter, with her over-sized Minnie Mouse plush toy tucked safely in her small arms.

"Is she sleeping?" Lucas whispered from behind his wife. She shot him a look to tell him to shut up and nodded. The door opened slowly and both parents stepped into the bedroom, Lucas equipped with his video camera, and Peyton with Ella's favorite cinnamon buns, which Peyton made herself. She had gained a considerable amount of baking and cooking skills from her mother-in-law.

Lucas crept up closer with his handy gadget, as Peyton tiptoed to the foot of her daughter's bed.

"Ella, wake up!" she whispered. Her eyes remained closed. Peyton gently brushed her one ringlet of golden curls that lay over her eyes. Peyton rubbed her back in different patterns, which proved itself a succeeding tactic when trying to wake Ella up in time for Kindergarten. "Ella,". Today, it didn't work.

Peyton turned to Lucas with a questioning glance, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Ella smile, so she decided to play a game of her own.

"Okay, I guess your daddy and I will have to enjoy these cinnamon buns by ourselves!" Peyton reasoned rather loudly as she pretended to trot off with the plate of sticky treats.

At that, Ella perked up from her bed. "No! Wait, I was kidding! I'm awake! See?" she waved her arms around to prove it.

"Oh, okay". Peyton shrugged, putting a considerable amount of effort not to start laughing. "Why am I giving you these again?"

Ella looked at her incredulously. "It's my birthday!" she called out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peyton laughed and perched herself up on her daughter's bed in one quick motion. "It is your birthday!! Happy Birthday!!" she sang happily as she gave Ella several kisses "for good luck".

"Happy birthday, pumpkn pie!" Lucas chorused from behind the camera.

Ever since Lucas had held his daughter in his arms, he was hooked. He would watch her sleep when he decided Peyton needed to rest. He would do his best at singing her a lullaby, surrounded by the light green walls of her nursery, where no one else could hear. He would even change her diapers, and because of this was subject to a copious amount of teasing by his bachelor friends. He gave her the nickname pumpkin, or sometimes pumpkin pie, when she was three and they all went pumpkin picking for the fall season. When they got to the farm, she was instantly all smiles, even though it was considerably difficult for her to navigate through the tough terrain. She had latched onto a pumpkin, that was about triple her size, and absolutely refused to let it go. Both Peyton and Lucas tried to get her to leave the pumpkin, and when they did she of course, cried. It was innocent three year old tears, and they felt so bad that they bought her a baby pumpkin to take home.

The thing was latched to Ella's hands for at least a week, until it got rotten and Peyton threw it out when Ella was sleeping. The next day it was forgotten about, but the name stuck.

Ella was most certainly a daddy's girl. No doubt about it.

"Show the camera how old you are!"

Ella proudly showed her five fingers. "I'm 5!"

"5? There's no way my little girl is 5! You are growing up too fast!" He joked. But in some way it was true. The years past by in moments, and before he could say his full name, they were behind him. Watching his daughter grow up in front of his nose was certainly an unforgettable experience.

"You guys can have some". She pointed to the cinnamon buns on the plate.

Shortly after Ella's first birthday, her parents decided to start a tradition that when it was someone's birthday, they would get to have breakfast in bed. It would be recorded on the video camera, and the memory would be captured along with it. They were both fine with that. Why not have a stack of home-videos to watch on a rainy day in the future?

-------------------

It was hours later, and the Scott house was all ready for a party. "Happy birthday" decorations adorned the walls, party cups and matching plates were set atop the tables. Ella's two favorite colors, red and yellow, adorned in balloons all over the house. A generous amount of snacks were placed in bowls, also on tables. Party hats were set on everyone's heads, and soon, the first guests started to arrive.

Ella was always outgoing and friendly. Lucas and Peyton had no worries whether or not she would make friends. She would play her favorite activity, cooking, at school and would always invite anyone by her side. She would sit with her friends at lunch and they would see which items they would trade with each other. If she saw a classmate of hers sitting alone, she would always invite him or her to sit by them.

She had a heart of gold and was incredibly generous, so it was no surprise to any of them when a flock of her friends came through the front door.

Ella was a perfect mix of her parents. She was broody and soulful like her dad, and stubborn with a big heart like her mom. She absolutely loved to draw, and was quick to complete all her coloring books. She definitely had a hand for the arts, thanks to Peyton. She would do anything. Finger paint, using pastels, paper mache, sculpting with clay (or, rather, Play-Dough).

What Lucas and Peyton were incredibly grateful for every single day, besides having a loving, gentle, and wonderful daughter, was that she was healthy, despite the odds, and she was _smart._

Boy, was she smart. Her perception of the world was very advanced. Her grades were stellar, above and beyond any and every expectation. Math came to her easily, thanks to the books her mother had her do every night, and she enjoyed them. Ella loved school. Her biggest passion besides art was reading. Like father, like daughter. She absolutely loved reading, and she was good at it. The words slipped off her tongue as if it were saliva, and her pronunciation was crisp and clear. Her teachers had her reading at a first grade level. Her bedroom shelves were completely full of books, old and new. Peyton just recently decided to just get her a library card and have her take out books to save money.

Peyton could be content just watching her daughter read a book, with her small feet atop her legs as she was curled on the sofa sipping a glass of wine. She loved the way her eyes lit up as she soaked it all in, and her amazing smile would grace her lips when she read something she liked. When the house was completely silent, all Peyton could hear was the very frequent flipping of the paper as Ella moved from page to page, completely lost in a world of words.

-------------------

Ella and her friends were busy painting when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ella called. She shot up from her chair and ran for the door.

"Ella, don't fall!" Peyton called as she walked behind her.

Peyton was very over-protective when it came to her five year old. More than Haley was over Jamie and her 10 month old son Matthew combined. She ignored the whispers of everyone else, as long as Ella was safe.

When Ella would walk, both her legs would turn in, causing her to have terrible balance and would need assistance to walk. But with her walker, she got around easier. She also attended physical/occupational therapy twice a week after school. The school also offered physical and occupational therapy for their students, which Ella took part in. She would do various exercises with her therapists in PT, which helped eased the tension in her muscles, especially her hamstrings. This prevented her from sitting on the rug during read aloud with the other kids, but they all compromised and Ella had no problem pulling up a chair.

Due to her poor balance, Ella would fall frequently. She just smiled and got right back up again, after insisting she was fine. But Peyton wasn't taking any chances.

Despite the falling factor, Ella continued to run and play around like a normal kindergartner would do.

"I know, I know". She responded back. She was used to hearing her mother's nervous proclamations.

She leaned up to turn the doorknob, and to her delight saw her Aunt Brooke standing on the other side. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Ella!" She swooped her up in her arms. "Gimme a kiss, babe!" she demanded playfully, and Ella obliged.

As expected, Ella didn't fail to notice the large present in underneath her aunt's arm. "Is that mine?" she asked somewhat shyly as her small finger pointed to the package.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brooke said with a large smile. "Here, I'll help you put it on the table".

"I've been here I don't know how many times and I still can't find this house".

After their house had gotten too small, Lucas and Peyton decided to move. It was definitely a difficult decision for them to make, but in the midst long night discussions, and, sometimes, arguments, they agreed to rent out the house.

The house -shopping months past by slowly, but eventually the young couple settled on a modest Victorian American home, not too far from Nathan and Haley's house. They fell in love with it the moment they saw it. The dark red bricks and the green shingles. The spacious rooms and high ceilings. The marble fireplace. It was completely accessible, so they didn't have to worry about Ella going up and down stairs except for the ones inside. It was perfect.

Ella curiously looked around the corner at the sound of the voice on the other side of the threshold. It was one of her favorite uncles.

"Uncle Jullian!" Ella ran to wrap her small arms around his waist.

"Hey, kiddo!" He smiled that grin of his as he squeezed her tightly.

Once Jullian had become part of the family, he took an immediate liking to the small blonde, and her likewise. He always thought she was courageous and strong, and ever so brave. He always told Ella that she could count on him to tell her the truth. When she asked him once why some kids stare at her in school when she would walk around, he simply said "because they are jealous of the best girl ever". She certainly took his word, and they were close ever since.

"Yay, Natalie's here!" she squealed happily when she saw her 1 year old "cousin" sleeping soundly, her head leaning into her father's shoulder. She was definitely beautiful. She had her father's smile and chin, and her mother's dimples, along with the astounding deep brown eyes and hair. She was her parent's pride and joy.

Ella always loved when Natalie visited, she looked to her as a younger sister. She would do her best to hold her hand and lead her around, and she never minded sharing her toys, or reading to her. She was extremely protective of her, when introducing her to her friends she would say "she's only 1, don't hurt her".

Jullian nodded. "She's still really tired, though. She didn't get a good night's sleep".

"She can sleep in my room!" Ella smiled ear to ear at the idea.

Jullian laughed. "Sounds great". He exchanged greetings with Lucas, and then Peyton, who mentioned how big her goddaughter had gotten, and made his way to Ella's bedroom.

"Where's my niece?" Nathan's voice radiated through the house.

"Right here!" she ran into her all time favorite Uncle's arms.

"There she is!" he laughed as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, cuz!" A ten year old Jamie scooped Ella up in his arms and twirled her around.

Over the years those two had developed an adorable bond. Especially when she was younger and still the baby of the family, Jamie was completely enamored with her. Thanks to his mature mind and a little help from Nathan and Haley, he understood that she had trouble walking, but he didn't know why. He didn't know about her diagnosis. But he still loved her none of the less. He was there two years ago when three year old Ella finally took her first steps, and he was so excited, he wouldn't stop talking about it for about a week.

-------------------------

"Ella, make a wish!" Peyton told her as she sat in front of the lit cake. Lucas was knelt beside his wife with the video camera, along with everyone else. Ella shut her eyes tightly for a moment, took in a puff of air, and blew out her candles. The room then applauded, with Ella smiling in the middle of everything.

She had her mom and dad, who loved her more than everything else in the world. She had grandparents, uncles and aunts, and cousins. She had a family who knew that she had a tough road ahead of her, and at times in the future, when she might have doubts or be upset about the reality of all, would be there to help her and her parents through it. They were there to give her hugs and kisses, and encourage her to be the best she can be despite some circumstances. They were there to believe in her when she couldn't believe in herself. They would do anything for her. And they all knew that when she was older she would recognize it more.

------------------

After eating the cake and unwrapping presents, and everyone saying their good-byes, the party had ended, with Ella and Natalie playing with one of her many new toys in her bedroom, and the adults chatting in the living room, with the cool summer night air wisping through one of the open windows.

"I'm so glad you guys could come". Peyton said sweetly to the couple sitting across from her and husband.

"Me too". Brooke replied with a smile.

"And I just go wherever Brooke takes me". Jullian added with a laugh, earning a playful slap on his arm from his wife. They all laughed.

"So how is everything Brooke?" Peyton asked when all the mirth died down. "I feel like we don't get to hang out as often anymore".

" I know, I know. Everything has been so crazy with me expanding on Baby Brooke and finally getting my maternity line off the ground. Thank God Bitchtoria finally let off."

"So you guys haven't spoken?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, not after she refused to come down after Natalie was born".

"I'm so sorry about that, Brooke". Peyton said sincerely, and she meant it.

Brooke waved it off. "Ah, it's okay. I've got all the family I need right here anyway".

"Yeah, you do".

"Thanks, P. Okay we gotta stop talking like this or I'm gonna start crying!' She laughed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Uh-oh, should us guys step out of the room so you two can have your moment?" Lucas said playfully.

"_No_, I think we'll be fine". Peyton quipped playfully, and started to laugh when the phone rang.

Lucas reached over his wife and grabbed for it.

"Hello?" Peyton watched as the gentle smile that graced her husband's face slowly turned into a frown as he listened to the unknown voice on the other line. "Oh, yes, hello". He shifted uncomfortably on the red couch. "I see…." His brows furrowed. He cleared his throat. "Just… just how soon?"….. "Oh". His voice rose in surprise at that last part. "Yes, yes, I understand. Of course. See you soon". He smiled slightly, and hung up.

"What happened? Who was that?" Peyton asked anxiously.

Lucas cleared his throat again, as if he were fighting himself for the information to come out.

"That was the secretary at Dr. Farrell's office". Lucas noticed the expression on his wife's face, and hated that he had to go on. "She said that Dr. Farrell needed to see Ella as soon as possible so she double checked if we could make an appointment for next weekend".

"…Oh" was all she could get out. "Did she say why he needs to see her?". Her anxiousness and uncertainty was laced in her tone.

"No, just that we need to go down there".

Peyton sighed. "God, I knew this was coming. Why would they call _today? _Of all days!!" She was growing exasperated, but she had reason. Her daughter's surgeon (well, basically) just called and said that they would have to go to his office pretty much immediately. That one call had to come on Ella's birthday.

Even though Peyton had to question it, Lucas knew what it was about.

The call was about the inevitable. Surgery.

--------------------------------

After Brooke and Jullian assured their friends that if they needed anything all they had to do was call, they gathered Natalie from Ella's room and left. The house was quiet now, the only audible sounds coming from the crickets chirping outside the window and the rush of water coming from the kitchen sink as Lucas was washing the dishes.

"You always said washing the dishes helps you think". Peyton's voice radiated from the doorway of the kitchen.

Lucas smiled softly. "Yeah. God, it just sucks that time went by so fast".

Lucas and Peyton both knew this day would come, as much as they tried to avoid it or shove it to the back of their minds. It was always there.

"There's nothing we can do about it now". Peyton reasoned. She wished that were untrue.

Lucas turned off the water and turned to face his wife. "So what do we do?"

Peyton took a breath. 'We have to tell Ella…"

Lucas knew enough to finish her sentence. "…And then we go to New York".

---------------------

Ella was curled up under her polka dot comforter, her small fingers turning the considerably large pages of a picture book, which judging by the drawings, was one of Ella's favorites.

"Hey sweetie", Peyton called out as she entered her daughter's room with Lucas lingering behind her.

Ella turned her head to her parents and smiled, her eyes twinkling, the way they always did when she was reading a book.

"Hey momma", she responded happily.

"Are you reading _Eloise _again?" Lucas laughed slightly as he glanced at the title of the book.

Ella nodded. "Yup! It's my favorite!"

" It's _yes,_" Lucas corrected her.

Ella rolled her eyes. "_Yes_ daddy, _Eloise _is my favorite book.

"That's my girl".

Peyton crossed her knees and knelt beside her daughter. "Baby, Daddy and I have to tell you something".

Ella's smile faltered slightly when she heard the fragility in her mother's voice. Her green eyes became laced in worry. "What's wrong, mama?"

Peyton internally took a deep breath. "Sweetie, do you remember Dr. Farrell? The one that's going to help you walk better?"

Ella nodded fervently as that beautiful Scott smile spread across her face. "Oh, I love Dr. Farrell!!"

_The knob clicked and the man that was supposed to help Ella entered the room, _

_He had his back to the young couple, with their 9 and a half month old daughter nestled comfortably in a baby carrier, her mind totally enamored with the jingling, colorful plastic keys hanging above her, giggling as her tiny fingers shook the keys back and forth. _

_When he finally turned around, Peyton almost fell off her chair. This man was impossibly handsome, with ginger brown hair and teal tinged eyes, a color Peyton had never seen before, although they were no match to her husband's. He had a warm, charming smile, and as he walked towards his new acquaintances, his stride was full of confidence, kindness, and a hint of friendliness. _

_Almost right away Peyton knew her child was in the right hands. _

"_Hello, I'm Dr. Farrell". He held out his hand for Peyton to shake first, something that Peyton appreciated. _

"_Hi",_

_His handshake was firm, but welcoming. A perfect mix of both. He then movied on to shake Lucas's hand. _

"_This must be Ella" Dr. Farrell knelt to Ella's eye level, and shook her little hand. "Hello Ella, it's nice to meet you. You sure are a cutie!" Dr. Farrell laughed softly and poked Ella's small nose. _

_Lucas laughed, but inside he couldn't deny feeling a little jealous. _

_But they were both sold. This was to be Ella's doctor. _

"_So all the way from Tree Hill, huh? How was the drive?" Dr. Farrell asked playfully as he sat behind his large mahogany desk. Peyton observed the many certificates and awards of achievement that adorned his walls, as well as cards, poems, and thank you notes from his previous patients. _

"_Well, we heard you were the best". _

_Dr. Farrell swatted away his comment. "Ah, people are too nice". _

_Lucas and Peyton shared a worried glance. _

_Dr. Farrell laughed. "I was joking". He opened the manila folder on his desk, and soon everyone in the room knew it was time for business. _

_-x-_

" I know you do, and so do your father and I".

"Are we going to see him??" Ella asked excitedly as her eyes widened with hope.

"We are going to see him. But listen babe, when we go there we are probably going to stay in New York for a while".

"Yay! I love New York!" Ella cheered.

Lucas laughed. Ella loved everything. He could never be more happy about that.

"How long are we going to stay for?" Ella asked curiously.

"Probably a long time," Peyton edged closer to her daughter and grasped her hand. "Ella, we are going to New York to see Dr. Farrell to talk about making you better, which is why we have to live in New York for a little bit". Peyton tried to explain this as best as she could to Ella, which was proving to be very difficult.

Lucas didn't fail to notice this and decided to give explaining a try. He sat on the edge of Ella's bed and tried a more direct approach. He hoped it would work.

"Ella sweetheart," he said gently, and looked her in the eyes. "We have to move to New York for the rest of the summer because you are going to have surgery". Lucas silently prayed for Ella to have a positive response

Peyton was a little shocked at his blunt explanation, but she had complete faith in him.

"Ohhhhhh," Ella said understandingly. She laughed. "You coulda just told me that, mommy".

Peyton laughed along with her and gave her a kiss on her head, hugging her tightly.

"Will this hurt, mommy?" she asked quietly in her mother's embrace.

Peyton moved the hair out of Ella's face and raised her chin to look at her. "It will hurt afterwards, but the Doctors are going to give you plenty of medicine so that you won't feel anything, and that medicine is also going to make you really sleepy. The surgery is just going to be like nap time at school and at home, but much longer".

Lucas took his daughter's hand in his and knelt down to her, lying on his stomach, his feet going over the edge of the small bed. "Mommy and I want you to know that we are never, ever, EVER going to let anything bad happen to you, and we promise to be right there next to you the whole time, okay? So don't be scared, I want you to be my brave baby girl".

Peyton watched the scene unfold in front of her and she felt her eyes water. She always knew Lucas would be an amazing father. Even when he doubted it himself.

Ella nodded. "Okay," she hesitated for a second. "But how many books can I bring?"

Lucas and Peyton laughed. Never let it be doubted that Ella was Lucas's daughter. Both parents wrapped their arms around Ella and squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

---------------------

**Again, I am unbelievably sorry about the long delay for this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. I wanted to thank the loyal readers who have stuck with me on this rough journey so far. I also wanted to tell you that I promise with all I have that this story will never, EVER be abandoned. It's too important to me. I know it may not seem like it with all these long waits for the next chapter, but it's true. **

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend. I would love your questions or comments, suggestions especially. **

**Also… LOVED the LP on Monday's episode. Had me bawling like a baby. Do you guys think Peyton will be okay? Leave it in a review =]. Much love. Sorry again. Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick thanks to all loyal readers and the reviews!**

**Hope you love it! **

_Chapter Six_

The week passed very quickly, and before anyone could blink, boxes were packed, lights were turned off, and goodbyes were said. The next day the Scott's found themselves on a Boeing 747 en route to the Big Apple.

It was a tad difficult but Peyton finally coaxed Ella into taking a break from reading her book and taking a nap. She was too excited to sleep the night before.

Ella had accompanied her parents to New York City multiple times when Lucas went on tours for his books, and she absolutely loved the city. She loved the colorful lights in Times Square, and the feeling of the large amounts of people bustling about in the City that Never Sleeps. She loved the large pretzels and the Chock Full O' Nuts street vendors. Her favorite buildings were the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty, and she would always race her dad to the top, and she would always win (due to a large decrease in speed on Lucas's part). But that didn't matter, because Lucas would do absolutely anything to make his little girl happy.

Her little body was curled up in the uncomfortable airplane seat, wrapped up in the scratchy blue blanket, her head leaning atop her mother's chest.

"She's finally out," Peyton whispered to her husband as she gazed at the sleeping little one. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head, wishing her happy dreams.

Lucas smiled. "Nice work, mom," he said sweetly as he wrapped his arm around her thin frame. He moved the uncomfortable armrest out of the way so he could edge closer to her.

She molded easily into his touch, eager to smell her favorite cologne he wore just for her. She nuzzled his neck, rubbing her nose against the stubble on his cheek.

She trailed her lips along his neck, finding the spot that drove him nuts. She smirked when she saw him close his eyes and lean his head back against the seat. He swallowed hard as a low noise resonated from his lower throat. "Don't do that," he pleaded.

Peyton smiled against his neck. "Do what? This?" She pressed her lips against his spot again, lingering longer this time. Her fingers trailed along the collar of his button down shirt and found an opening, rubbing her fingers on his skin.

Lucas's face contorted slightly as he struggled to keep composed. "You're so mean," he whispered.

"Aw, you know you love it", she whispered back.

Lucas opened his eyes and looked at her. Really looked at her. Took in her mesmerizing green eyes, beautiful golden waves with a hint of brown underneath. Her amazing smile. The way she was so protective over her daughter, and how he knew their amazing bond could get them through anything. How she was so strong through everything that happened to her. This woman was amazing. Strong. Brilliant. Creative. Inspiring. Loving. Beautiful. An incredible mother. And him thinking about this just caused him to smile. Because this woman was all his.

"What?" she asked with raised eyebrows after he was staring at her for what seemed like forever.

Lucas shrugged. "Nothing". He placed his palm on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It was sweet and tender, until Lucas ran his hand up her left thigh which caused her to shiver. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and reached the the nape of his neck, deepening their kiss. His hands traveled to the sides of her waist, to her shoulder, and then up higher to the base of her neck, leaving goosebumps along the way, until they got lost in her hair.

She brushed her tongue against his lower lip, wanting to taste his mint mouthwash. It seemed like he was about to give in. But then he pulled away.

Her faced was flushed, her breathing slightly ragged. Her hair was a bit disheveled. Her eyes were glazed over. He left her breathless. She smoothed out her shirt and cleared her throat, looking over to see that stupid smirk and sexy broody look on his face, not to mention how his muscles were rippling through that shirt he was wearing. That was a nice reminder as to why she bought it in the first place. Well, that and it brought out those blues.

_Damn him. _

With that smirk still there, He leaned over to whisper gruffly in her ear, in the voice that he knew she loved.

"I can play too, baby". He chucked at her playful glare and went back to reading his book.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and made a mental note to get back at him later.

-------------------

The air was hot and sticky when they stepped out of JFK Airport. The sun immediately burned down on all three of them. Lucas was pushing the luggage cart toward the Taxi stand, and Peyton was holding Ella's hand, pushing her stroller.

They were almost there, but then Ella tripped on her feet and fell onto the concrete.

Peyton slightly gasped. "Ella, are you okay??," she asked a little too frantically. She knew she wasn't supposed to get nervous and scared too easily with Ella, especially if she fell. But she couldn't help it.

Lucas rushed over to help her up. "You okay, pumpkin?

Ella moved her hands and pushed up, moving her legs so that she could get up off the ground. She faltered due to her balance, and moved both her legs back to steady herself. It didn't work, and she almost fell again. But this time her father's strong arms caught her, and she gripped tightly onto his sleeve.

"I'm fine". She said happily, but then winced when she felt the scrape on her knee, now with a small amount of blood trickling down her leg. Her face contorted in pain, and her eyes watered. She was about to cry.

"Ella, you have to be more careful! You could hurt yourself! " Peyton yelled sternly. Her voice rose at that last part.

Ella eyes widened, slightly shocked at her mother's reaction. The tears slowly came down. Her mother rarely yelled at her. "It wasn't my fault!" she said in a mangled voice through her cries. The tears came through her long eyelashes. She buried her head in her father's waist, wiping her tears with his shirt. Lucas rubbed her arms.

Peyton mentally cursed herself. She shouldn't have yelled. It certainly wasn't Ella's fault. Peyton just couldn't handle Ella getting hurt.

"Shh, come on pumpkin. Don't cry. Let me wipe your boo-boo for you," Lucas soothed. The tears still came down, but no noises were made.

When he thought he saw her nod, he bent down on his knee, still holding her to make sure she didn't fall again, and wiped her knee with a tissue that Peyton always kept handy. He wiped the blood away in one quick swipe. He then wiped it again with a baby wipe so that it wouldn't get infected. Thankfully, it wasn't too deep, so the bleeding didn't persist. That was a definitely a good thing, because the band aids they packed were buried in one of the suitcases.

"Is that better?" he asked, looking up to her reddened face, wet with tears.

She nodded, her lips curled into a pout.

"Okay," Lucas smiled. "Why don't you sit in your stroller?"

Ella nodded again, sniffling as she did so. She walked to the large purple stroller that she obtained at the institute where she received physical therapy outside of school and climbed in, bringing down the black plastic footrests that were folded at the sides. She laid her feet against them, while taking the belt laying on her lap and clicked the two together, ensuring her safety inside the chair.

"Can you push me?" she asked her father in a small voice, sniffling once again.

Lucas shared a quick glance with his wife before responding. "Daddy's gotta push everyone's luggage. Mommy will push you".

Ella huffed in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and pouted, the way she always did when she didn't get her way. All she did was look straight ahead at the traffic.

Lucas chuckled. Ella was so much like her mother it was amazing. _God help me when she's a teenager, _he thought.

He glanced to his side and saw Peyton smiling gently at him_. It's all about being a team._ He just returned her smile and winked.

This was going to be some summer.

------------------------------

It was a long taxi line, but the family was _almost_ to the front. Almost.

Ella still hadn't spoken a word since the little incident, and that was about 8 minutes ago. That was a record for Ella.

Peyton couldn't take the silence anymore, and she still felt bad, so she put down the brakes on the stroller and knelt down to Ella's level, placing her hands on her daughter's knees. Ella's eyes were still slightly wet.

Peyton tried to get her attention, but Ella purposefully looked the other way and wouldn't meet her mother's gaze. Peyton smiled. "Ella," she called out her name softly. Ella still wouldn't look at her. Peyton wiped her thumb across her daughter's cheek and got rid of the remaining droplets below her eyelashes. "Come on now, don't cry. You'll make mommy cry!" she said truthfully, using her smile to try and get through to her.

Ella looked at her for a split second, but then looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Another thing totally Peyton.

Peyton sighed. She lifted Ella's chin with her index finger, and their gazes finally met. "I'm sorry I yelled. You scared me when you fell", she explained.

Ella furrowed her brows in confusion. "But I got right back up again," her quiet voice reasoned.

Peyton nodded. "I know, I know. It's because you're so strong". Peyton thought she saw Ella smile agreement. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself, sweetie. Ever. I love you too much!"

Ella nodded. Peyton crept her hands up slowly and started to tickle her, and Ella's resolve finally broke. She started laughing genuinely, smiling and squirming trying to get away from Peyton's hands.

"Okay, okay!" Ella shouted through her laughs. "I'm really ticklish!" she giggled. Peyton laughed and relented, wrapping her arms around her little girl. "I love you too, mommy," she said softly as she buried her head in her mother's waves.

When they both pulled away, Peyton stood up and reached for something that was hidden in her purse, which was hanging off the handle of the stroller. She put it behind her back and walked around to face Ella once more.

"Now, I picked this up at the store when you were with your dad," Peyton hinted. Ella smiled, her eyes full of anticipation.

"What is it??" she asked excitedly in that cute innocent way.

Peyton smiled and revealed a bar of Hershey's milk chocolate. Ella squealed with delight as her mother handed her the sweet. "Chocolate is my favorite!" she chirped. "Thank you!"

"I know it's your favorite". Peyton laughed.

Chocolate was absolutely Ella's favorite sweet. She loved everything chocolate. Chocolate cookies, chocolate cake, chocolate pudding… if it was chocolate, she would eat it. She loved it so much, she was dubbed "chocolate monster" by her parents and family. She didn't mind at all because it was_ so_ true.

"Just promise you won't eat it all at once, we haven't had dinner yet," Peyton warned in her motherly tone.

"I promise, I promise", Ella responded. It might've been too late, because Ella was already ripping off the wrapping and breaking off a small piece to eat.

Lucas watched the whole scene (or scenes) unfold in front of him, and he couldn't have considered himself more lucky. Having such an amazing family was something he would never take for granted. He made that promise to himself when he married Peyton, and when Ella was born. He's kept it ever since.

"Daddy, do you want some?" Ella asked, with chocolate all over her face, smeared on her lips and some even on her cheeks.

"Maybe later," Lucas chuckled. If only he had a camera.

A few more moments passed and it was finally their turn to get a cab. Luckily, the cab was at the curb almost immediately, and Lucas was packing their luggage into the back, with the help of the taxi driver.

-------------------------

Lucas and Peyton decided to rent out a nice three-family house in Downtown Brooklyn, even though Brooke offered for them to stay in her apartment that she still had in Manhattan. Peyton politely refused, saying she wanted Ella to be in a house with a backyard, instead of being cooped up in the house all day. She claimed it would help for when Ella had to recover from the surgery.

The house was courtesy of a nice couple who liked to spend the second half of their summers with their two kids in their house in Vermont.

They spoke over the phone and got along very well. Lucas and Peyton drove down a couple days before to meet them, while Ella stayed with her grandma Karen.

Peyton fell in love with the house, with the brownstone exterior and marble fireplaces. The woman of the house was an artist, which Peyton took very fondly. Her creation of a scenic tile portrait hung on a wall in the dining room, above the table. It was blue and white tile, and it depicted a country road, surrounded by tall grass. There was a large water tower in the distance, and beside it a big country house. Peyton took it to maybe being a homage to their house in Vermont.

Because of this painting, the kitchen/dining room quickly became Peyton's favorite room in the house. She was comforted by the feelings the room gave her, feelings of love and warmth, and while it in no way constituted for the home she created with Lucas back in Tree Hill, it surely made for an excellent alternative.

The kitchen cabinetry was in the style of old farmhouse, with a soothing green shade. The floors were made of wood, and there was a back door that led to a wooden deck, overlooking an enlarged backyard that had, much to Lucas's delight, a small concrete space with a basketball hoop.

There was also a house that the man, the husband of the artist, built. He explained that they all called it the "Little House". It was incredibly charming, with wooden floors, and small glass windows, with a white door. There was a stained roof on the top. There were also tables and chairs inside, even a little TV that the kids used to watch movies on rainy days.

They hit it off immediately, Peyton and the artist, whose name was Annie, when they spoke of their mutual love for art and how Annie came to be an artist. She was also a sculptor, and she even showed Peyton her studio, which was set in the basement of the house, underneath the backyard. She had sculptors inspired by her children, and various other things. She told Peyton of her experience having her work in an art gallery, and thus Peyton told her how she almost considered going to the Savannah School for Art and Design.

Annie's husband, Flavio, spoke of being born in Italy and coming to the United States, and meeting Annie. He worked with cars, which sparked a very entertaining conversation between himself and Lucas about how Lucas grew up helping fix cars with his Uncle Keith. Flavio was then delighted and enlisted Lucas's help in fixing his Volvo. He fixed it within an hour.

"I'm very impressed," he said in his thick Italian accent, laughed and clapped Lucas on the back.

After explaining to them their reasons for wanting to rent out the house and about Ella, Annie and Flavio were extremely supportive and understanding, wishing them the best.

After a few more cups of tea and a few good laughs, it was set. Lucas and Peyton were to be their tennants for the rest of the summer.

---------------------

The rain rapped against the windows heavily as Lucas and Peyton lay underneath the sheets together, Ella sleeping in the next room, him reading his book and her a magazine. It had been a long day.

After Ella had gotten over the excitement of being in a new house for the rest of the summer, and gushing about what every room looked like and how different it was to back home, they all decided it was time to eat. Peyton had made a simple pasta, and all three of them sat on the small table atop the wooden desk. They then had a couple scoops of ice cream, and were content sitting in Brooklyn's early evening, the perfect amount of cool and warmth, Peyton and Lucas sitting together, glasses of wine in their hands, watching the light of their worlds catch fireflies.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked Peyton gently when he noticed her expression.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow," she replied softly.

Tomorrow was the day all three flocked to see "the best surgeon ever" as dubbed by Ella. The surgery was to be scheduled, and Dr. Farrell was to go over the procedure, what to expect, and whatever else related. He explained over the phone that he would like to film Ella walk on camera before the operation, for file purposes. And also as a form of memorabilia, in case it was ever something Peyton, Lucas, and even Ella would want to watch again in the future.

Lucas squeezed her hand in his. "So am I," he admitted. He gave her the same intense look as the one before their much publicized moment on the plane that morning, as he wrapped one arm around her frame, pulling her closer to him. "But you know what? We're going to be okay. It's you and me. And Ella. We'll get through this," he explained honestly, giving her that smile, and kissing her temple, but not before lightly tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Peyton smiled back, grazing her thumb along his jaw line.

"I know".

Lucas just gazed at her adoringly before whispering, "Did I ever tell you that I have everything I've ever wanted?"

"Well, that's good to know," she giggled as she leaned up to kiss him.

Wanting to continue what they had that morning, Peyton once again placed her hand at at the nape of his neck, stroking his dirty blond hair. The kiss got intense more quickly than expected, because soon Lucas skillfully positioned himself over his wife, the kiss still not broken. They ignored the rain cascading down outside, or the thunder roaring. They ignored when Lucas's book made a light thumping sound as it fell to the floor, along with Peyton's magazine.

Peyton took these special moments and metally locked them in a box. The box that housed her intimate moments with Lucas. Her husband. The father of her child. The love of her life. The moments that had both their hearts beating rapidly inside their chests, the moments that supplied increase in their body heats. The moments when they were eager to taste each other. To touch each other. To love each other.

When they had to part in order to breathe, Lucas didn't hesitate to place sloppy kisses on her collarbone, her bare shoulder, her neck. He inwardly smirked when she let out a sigh, and was so glad he knew all the places that drove her crazy.

He had to move upright slightly, but only to remove his shirt. Peyton reached over him to pull it off, throwing it somewhere behind both of them. She then payed extra close attention to his revealed skin, tanned by the summer sun. She trailed her fingers along his toned muscles, tracing every line.

No one could deny it. Her husband had a DAMN fine body. It was times like these Peyton was especially glad that that statement was true.

They were still kissing intensely when Lucas moved his hands to graze her porcelain skin underneath her blue tank top, eager to feel the parts covered by the thin fabric.

Unlike most people, Peyton loved the feeling of Lucas's calloused hands on her smooth skin, creating an intense friction, and different surfaces to collide, therefore letting two melt into one.

If five more seconds would have passed, they would have been _way_ too wrapped up in each other to hear a small knock at the door.

They had to break apart quickly, Lucas rolling to his proper side of the bed. He groaned a little too loudly, earning him a playful slap to the chest.

A gentle twist of the golden knob and the door was pushed open.

"What are you still doing up?" Peyton asked playfully towards her visitor.

"I'm scared of the rain," Ella's voice was an almost whisper, as if speaking at a loud volume would make the rain angrier. She was clad in pink pj's, complete with small teddy bears. Wrapped in her small arms was her Minnie Mouse, her "pink blankie" that Brooke got her before she could talk, and, of course, a book. This time it was _If You Give A Mouse a Cookie. _

Peyton smiled. "Come here you," Peyton patted the open space between her and Lucas as he edged over to make room.

Ella gladly obliged as she walked tip-toed, as usual, to her parents, her blankie dragging behind her feet. Once she got to the foot of the bed, she grabbed on to the sheets covering the mattress, and pulled up. The bed was a little too high, and since Ella had very tight hamstring muscles, it was very difficult to get her right knee on top of the bed so she could crawl towards where she would spend the rest of the stormy night.

She tried to pull once more but her knee kept slipping off the edge, causing a slight pat when the sole of her foot gently hit the floor. After about three more tries, she gave up. "I can't get up", she pouted in a small voice.

Lucas chuckled. "I got ch'ya," he said softly as he gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up to his level, pretending to grunt because she was so "heavy".

"Thank you," she said appreciatively, kicking her small legs to get under the covers, until Peyton helped, drawing the soft white duvae cover her daughter's head.

"Hey!" Ella's voice was muffled by the covers. "I can't see!" she cried playfully.

Giggling, Peyton withdrew the covers and helped Ella get settled, and shortly she was safely snuggled between her mom and dad, Peyton to her right and Lucas to her left.

"Good-night Mommy," Ella whispered sweetly before giving her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Good-night sweetheart," Peyton replied softly as sleep slowly engulfed her.

Lucas was about to playfully complain for the lack of attention, but he didn't have to.

" Good-night Daddy" Ella whispered once more, raising her head and giving her father a kiss to his temple.

Lucas smiled. "Good-night pumpkin. Don't let those bed bugs bite!" he warned quietly, as if it were their little secret.

Ella turned towards her mother, like she always did, and wrapped her arms around her waist, her protection from the world.

Lucas reached over and grasped Peyton's arm, protecting everything that he loved most in gentle hold.

"I wish the storm would go away," Ella muttered in the darkness, the only light coming in a blue twinge, the rain still persistent and drenching all below.

The only thing the rest of the people in the room could do was drift off to sleep, because even though they knew the storm outside would come to an end, the real storm was right around the corner.

-------------------------

**So, I REALLY REALLY need your help!! I have an important question… are you, as readers, satisfied with the length of the chapters?? Do you enjoy reading my chapters that are as long as chapter five?? Or longer?? Or shorter?? Or was this chapter the perfect length? Leave you're opinions in a review=] **

**(I remember when I first started on , I was a little too shy to review, but it's not bad!)**

**I really want to make sure my reader's are happy! I also don't want to drag out the story too much, because I would hate it for you guys to be bored! But I also want to take time with the story… gah, I'm at a loss!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think! =]**

**-choco3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I can now plan everything out better!! **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven_

"Daddy, how does this work?" Ella asked curiously, her finger pointing to the abacus she had in her hands.

"Well, it's a tool people a long time ago used to make numbers." Lucas responded simply. "And try not to be too loud, there's other people here," he whispered.

"Okay," her eyes darted to the other patients with their parents, who were nestled in the red plush chairs, awaiting to be called. "How does this work?" she asked once again, this time in a quiet whisper.

Lucas laughed. "Well, if you move the red beads towards the bar at the top, you count their value when you want to make a number. If you move them away, you don't count that number. And each bar here", he pointed the the rows on the abacus "is a column. There's the one's column, the tens colum…"

"And then the hundreds column, and then the thousands colum…" Ella interrupted.

Lucas looked at her, amused. "They are teaching you that already?"

"Mhm hm! Except most of the kids always forget over the summer, like Eric, he always forgets stuff and the teachers have to remind him. Except I don't forget 'cuz Mommy makes me do all those math books. Even though I like reading so much better!" Ella paused to take a breath.

Lucas smiled. "Me too. So let's say you wanted to make the number 750. You move these here," Lucas explained as his hands fiddled with the beads. "And move this one here. There you go. 750!" Lucas exclaimed proudly.

"Ohhh. I get it now."

"Alright, now you try", Lucas said gently as he brushed one of her golden ringlets behind her ear. He glanced up to see Peyton walking through the office door.

"Everything's okay?" Lucas asked regarding her call.

"I think so. Brooke was just ranting to me about a fight she had with Jullian," Peyton replied, leaning back against Lucas's arm, which was draped over her shoulder.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too bad," he said stoically.

Peyton looked confused at his response. Concerned, she nudged his shoulder. "What's up? You've been acting weird all day."

Ever since they were getting ready to go see Dr. Farrell, Lucas had been acting strangely. He barely spoke that much, only when Ella asked a question or when Peyton provoked conservation. He would just stare out of the taxi cab window, admiring the tall buildings and the view from the Brooklyn Bridge.

Lucas glanced over to Ella, who was busy with the abacus, to make sure she couldn't hear.

"I know, I know," he responded quietly while gently rubbing her shoulder. "while you were getting ready with Ella, Nate called."

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Peyton always was quick to think the worst.

"No no, everything's fine with them," Lucas elaborated assuringly. "He just told me that something is wrong with Dan and his 'heart'." Lucas said it plainly, no emotion evident on his face.

"I thought Dan already got the heart transplant?"

Lucas nodded. "He did. Apparently it's not working too well for him."

"Oh, no. So what does that mean now?" Peyton asked.

"He's probably gonna die," Lucas said simply.

"Just like that?" she said incredulously.

"Just like that," he replied. "I'm just worried about Nate. I mean, as bad as Dan is, he still raised him."

"Yeah. I'm sure Nathan knows you care though" Peyton reasoned, subtly stroking the stubble on his cheek.

"But then Nate told me that Dan wanted to see Ella before it was too late," he added.

Peyton was left in utter shock. "And? What did you say??"

"I told him I would always be there for him, and that I was sorry for what he was going through, but that there was no way in hell I was letting Dan near Ella."

"Luke…"

She wanted to explain to him that while she knew that he was still bitter about what Dan did to his brother, and Lucas's uncle, and he had every right to be, and that she understood Lucas's determination to protect his family, and how that was the most important thing.

But denying a dying man to see his only granddaughter? That was something she didn't agree with.

She couldn't do it, because at that moment a young man in light green scrubs called a familiar name.

"Ella Scott?" he searched the waiting room for a response. Once he got one, he nodded and said "It's time for her X-Ray."

--------------------------

"What's the machine gonna do?" Ella asked her mother as she was getting changed into the short blue scrubs that were going to be her shorts.

"It's going to take a picture of your bones, so when Dr. Farrell sees the picture he can figure out a way to help make you better," Peyton explained as she pulled the shorts onto Ella's hips and pulled off her socks.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"No, it won't hurt. It will be very quick. You're just going to hear a clicking sound as the big machine takes your picture". Peyton pulled open the blue curtain when Ella was ready.

The large X-Ray machine was stationed in the middle of the room, towering over a long metal table, and on the other side was a large glass window where Lucas and Peyton would be watching, and the technician could do his job.

"Mrs. Scott, could you put this on, please?" the technician asked as he handed Peyton the heavy padding she needed to wear to protect her from the machine's radiation.

"Sure," Peyton agreed as she pulled the maroon padding over her head and strapped it around her waist.

"Mommy, you look so silly!" Ella giggled whilst looking her mother over.

"Don't make fun of me!" Peyton commanded playfully.

The technician laughed at their banter. "What I want you to do is lie down on this table," the technician tapped the table with his palm. "and I'm just going to place your legs in a certain way for the picture, alright? Try not to move," He explained as Ella nodded.

"Okay. Mrs. Scott, come with me," he told Peyton, leading her behind the big glass window.

"Momma! Don't go!" Ella cried frantically, grabbing on to her mother's wrist, pleading her to stay.

"Sweetie, Mommy's not going anywhere," Peyton promised, rubbing Ella's arm comfortingly.

"But I want you next to me! I don't like this!" Ella cried once more, and Peyton could see the fear starting to glint in her green eyes.

"Oh, honey. It's only going to be for a second. I'm just going to be right there," Peyton pointed to behind the glass. "You are going to be able to see me the whole time. Just try not to move and look at mommy."

Ella looked at her mother worriedly, trying to search for the reassurance of her promise. "Okay…" she replied carefully.

"Alright. I'll see you in a minute, okay?" Peyton calmed her, slowly easing Ella's grip on her wrist.

She slowly obliged, and Peyton was able to follow the technician.

Once she was behind the glass, she waved to Ella, who had her eyes pinned on her the whole time.

The machine made a series of bleeps and purrs, and a strange sound, like a robot's wail, as it moved, up and down, clicking as the pictures were being taken. Ella didn't bother to look up, just at the beautiful blonde with the green eyes, one of the two people she loved most in the whole world.

Suddenly, the resistance to stay perfectly still became too much, and Ella's right knee jerked ever so slightly against her will.

The beeps and noises came to a halt, and the technician stepped outside towards her, and repositioned her legs once more. "Stay really still, okay?" he asked her calmly with a smile. Ella nodded, and was determined to get it right this time. She averted her gaze to Peyton once more.

Fighting against what her brain was telling her to do and move her legs, she stayed still, and after another mini series of beeping and bleeping, all the clamor silenced.

It was all over.

When Peyton stepped out from behind the glass window Ella was washed over by a wave of relief. She was helped off the table, and was led towards the examination room, where she would await Dr. Farrell.

-----------------

Ella's legs swung from off the high table, which crunched when she touched it with her fingers because of the thin paper underneath it.

"When's Dr. Farrell coming?" Ella asked impatiently.

"Be patient, Ella. He's busy." Lucas advised her.

A click of the silver knob, and Dr. Farrell's nurse, Emilie, stepped through the door, her long black hair falling down her back. She placed her hand over mouth when she saw who was inside.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Ella is that you??"

"Emilie!" Ella squealed in delight.

"You've gotten so big, and so beautiful!" Emile gushed as he wrapped Ella in a tight hug.

"Peyton, it's good to see you again," Emilie said kindly as she gave Peyton a hug

"It's good to see you too Emilie," she replied with a smile as she returned the hug. Her and Emilie had taken a liking to each other ever since they were first introduced all those years go by Dr. Farrell.

"This is incredible. She's a perfect mixture of both of you!" Emilie exclaimed. Lucas and Peyton just laughed in agreement.

"Dr. Farrell should be here shortly, I just wanted to sneak in a quick hello," she smiled, admiring how big Ella had gotten. "I'll be right back," she explained, winked at Ella as she left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

They only waited a few minutes before they heard Emilie in the hallway. "Dr. Farrell, Ella's here," she exclaimed.

"_Oh, Ella? I love Ella_!" he laughed. Ella grinned when she heard his words bounce off the walls.

The door opened and "the best surgeon ever" walked into the room, still attaining his vibrant ginger hair. He looked older now, minimal creases etched across his face from hours of exhausting surgeries and procedures, with the things he had seen and accomplished over the years.

He came in whistling, carrying a large (and thick) manila folder under his arm, both bearing the thick black letters _Scott, Ella_ in the corners.

"Hey, it's my buddy!"

"Hi Dr. Farrell!!" Ella grinned widely as he held out his palm for a high five. She obliged, raising her small hand and slapping it against his own.

Dr. Farrell laughed. He bent down slightly on his knees to get to Ella's eye level.

"So, how's your walking?" He asked playfully.

Ella shrugged. "Eh, it's okay." It was all truth.

Dr. Farrell chuckled. "I'm gonna fix that for ya. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" she smiled.

"Good," he smiled his warm smile.

Lucas smiled at the sweet exchange, but there was that jealousy again. It was only playful. He couldn't help it, after all.

As if Dr. Farrell seemed to know Lucas's thoughts, he straightened up to greet the two adults in the room. "Mrs Scott, how are you?" he asked politely as they shook hands. He did the same with Lucas.

"Hello Dr. Farrell," Peyton smiled.

"How was the drive?" Dr. Farrell asked jokingly. Peyton and Lucas laughed.

Ella shook her head. "No, we took a _plane_." She said matter of factly. This only caused their laughs to continue for another moment, leaving a confused Ella to wonder why they were all laughing so much.

After the mirth died down, Dr. Farrell reached into the manila folder he brought into the room and brought out Ella's X-Ray film, handling the sheets carefully in his hands and hanging them on the white-lit board on the wall by the door.

"Is that me?" Ella asked, her voice laced in vast amounts of curiousity and wonder.

"That's you" Dr. Farrell nodded. "Your stubborn bones," he joked. The real joke was that his statement was true in a way. Ella's bones were stubborn alright.

"Wow" was Ella's response, her beautiful green eyes scanning the film.

"Pretty cool huh? I've got a lot of stuff in this folder," Dr. Farrell said knowingly as he patted the item that was now on the shiny silver desk in the corner of the room, atop it a black dell computer. "I even have X-Rays of you when you were three," he added. "Your bones were so cute!"

Ella pouted. "What about now?" she asked innocently.

Dr. Farrell looked at the X-Ray display, feigning deep consideration. He smiled. "Still just as cute. Maybe even cuter!"

Ella perked up at his compliment, now satisfied.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here…" Dr. Farrell started, but then stopped, because, on cue, Emilie walked into the room.

" Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Farrell, I just had to tell Ella something!"

Dr. Farrell played along. "Go right ahead," he permitted as he demonstrated with his palm.

She then turned towards Ella to share her "news".

"Hey, sweetie! Guess what?""

"What?" Ella asked, once more full of curiosity.

"I just got the footage of you on my computer! Do you want to see it?"

After the X-Rays, Ella was led to an empty room, with a video camera in the center. A man behind it just instructed her to walk as she normally would, legs turned in, tippy toes and all. She required much support, her parents having to hold out their hands so she'd having something to hold on to, every moment looking as though she would trip on her own feet.

She didn't let it bother her. She only smiled walked back and forth, getting excited at the attention the video camera was giving her.

Ella immediately looked pleading towards her mother. "Can I? Please Mommy? Please please please?" she asked in one rapid sentence, batting her eyelashes.

Peyton laughed. "I've got to stop letting you spend so much time with your Aunt Brooke…," Ella still looked at her expectantly. "Yes, you can go. As long as you tell me how it was afterwards!" she demanded teasingly, helping her off the table.

"I will!" she promised, taking Emilie's hand as they left the room, but not before Emilie sent a wink to the ones remaining.

---------------------

Once the door was safely shut, Dr. Farrell continued. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted her here while this was discussed…."

Lucas nodded, unconcerned. "That's fine, she probably would've been really bored," he smiled.

"I didn't want to scare her," Peyton added. Ella in fear of the impending operation would only make everything miles worse.

Dr. Farrell nodded in agreement. "Well…," he started once more as he placed his hands on his knees to sit in his black swivel chair. "Let's cut to the chase," he looked both parents in the eye as they quickly understood. "What I want to do is called a Femoral Derotational Osteotemy."

Lucas blinked. All he was hearing was big words. He glanced towards his wife and was met with her anxious unknowing expression, who, not even knowing more information, was already scared out of her mind.

Dr. Farrell seemed to understand this, because he got up and walked towards the X-Ray display. He pointed at Ella's hip bone etched in the film, and how it was turned outwards instead of inwards, like it should be.

"Because Ella has so much spasticity in her hip joint due to her Cerebral Palsy, her hips have gradually come out of her socket. I want to put them back in. But my goal is for her legs to be pointing outward after the surgery. He demonstrated with his fingers, the direction of how he wanted everything to face, going into the details in whatever way that was requested by Lucas or Peyton.

Peyton sighed, the worry in her eyes becoming more prominent. "How?" She asked nervously.

"The procedure involves the cutting of her femur, and then re-positioning the ball of her femur into her hip socket so that it can be held better-"

Peyton held her hand, grimacing. She laughed nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. "That sounds so-"

"It's not as dangerous as it sounds. I've done it may times," Dr. Farrell assured her.

Lucas started to rub his wife's shoulder, hoping that his touch would put her more at ease. He cleared his throat, wanting to know more.

"What if it comes out again?"

"That's definitely a possibility in the future, but for now I am going to insert two very small metal plates on each side to help her femur stay in place. They will not be visible."

Lucas nodded, slowly processing all of the information. "Would she have to wear a cast? What about her recovery?"

"She is going to be wearing a body cast. It's going to be from her ankles to her upper chest. The incisions will be several inches down along the outside of her hips.

"I want to warn you right now. It will take a lot out of her. She's going to feel tired and is not going to want to do much at all."

Their faces started to crease in worry, looking towards each other in nervousness.

"But I do believe that if you want to give her the smoothest childhood possible, that this is the route you need to take." Dr. Farrell said sternly. It was amazing how his demeanor could completely change once he started talking about his patients.

Peyton's heart started to beat rapidly. This was all starting to overwhelm her.

"How much pain are we talking about right now?" Lucas asked cautiously.

Dr. Farrell sighed. "It won't be easy."

Lucas mentally scoffed. That was doctor code for _a lot. _

"What if we don't do it?" Peyton asked.

Both men in the room turned in her direction. It took Dr. Farrell a second to respond to her question, as if it was unexpected.

"If we don't act on it now, it can cause a deformity in her hip joint, eventually putting Ella in a lot of pain," Dr. Farrell responded honestly.

Peyton winced. _Pain._ The one word that she had to experience for far too long of a time in her life. Losing her mother in a car accident. Losing her biological mother to cancer. Getting shot. Almost losing Lucas to another woman, having to watch him pledge his love to someone else. Being put through hellish conditions in a hospital for 11 days.

She swore to herself that she would never let her daughter go through what she did.

_Ever. _

"I don't know about this-" She admitted hesitantly.

Dr. Farrell seemed a bit waned after her confession. But needless to say, he was a professional.

"I'll give you guys a minute," he announced as he vacated his chair and left the room, closing the door behind his shadow. Lucas immediately turned to her.

"Peyton… you heard what he said. If she doesn't have the surgery it'll just be worse."

"I know that, Luke. It's just so sudden. She's only five years old. I don't think she can handle it. Or me, for that matter."

He nodded. "She is young. But the younger the better right? Remember what all her past therapists used to say how it was so great that we did an early intervention?"

She knew he was right. All of Ella's physical therapists always mentioned once or twice how it was great how they were helping her so early. Dr. Farrell touched on it a couple of times himself.

"That's different. This is surgery."

"It's what she needs, Peyton," Lucas said, his voice strained. "How could you be questioning this right now??" He was growing frustrated, his muscles tensing and the chords in his throat bulging against his neck.

"How could you not be?," she quipped back, her eyebrows raising in honest confusion.

"Because I can't!" his voice was starting to rise, all of the emotion he was feeling for the past half an hour was beginning to reach his breaking point. "I can't doubt it. If this is the only to help her, help _our_ daughter, then we have to do this." His reasoning was bathed in conviction, his blue eyes penetrating her soul, the ability that only he could have on her.

Peyton blinked, her force against the sadness that would soon leak. "I'm scared," she whispered, a tear traveling out of her eyes and down the crook of her nose.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, giving his wife that unexplainable look he gave her when she saw she was hurt, as if he were to command his own body to help her somehow, wash away her pain, and get her to smile again.

He knelt by her and took both of her hands in his. With the pad of this thumb he wiped away the tears that fell.

"I am too," he whispered, placing that stray strand of hair behind her ear. " I am too." He reached up and gave her a gentle, yet loving kiss on the cheek. He lingered there, gently grazing his nose against her skin.

She responded by leaning into him and grasping on the back of his shirt, him burying his face in her hair. More tears sank into the back of his shirt and trailed down his neck, but to know that there was someone else who was just scared, confused, and anxious as she was and who was there to fight everything that was sent their way, made her heart rate slow down, and her breathing to subside.

The fact that it was her husband didn't hurt either.

----------------------

"A mother knows best," Dr. Farrell said truthfully when he came back from the hallway.

"We want to go ahead with it. It's what's best for Ella." Peyton said confidently, her fingers safely entwined in her husband's.

Dr. Farrell smiled, relieved at their decision. "I agree."

"Dr. Farrell, I want you to know-" Peyton was met by his wise eyes looking into her own. "my daughter is my life. If anything happens to her… I-"

He knew. He knew she was too overcome with frightening emotions to finish her sentence. She knew that even if she wasn't overwhelmed, she wouldn't be able to finish the sentence anyway. So, he decided to assure her. "She's in good hands."

"When does this all start?" Lucas asked.

It took only a fraction of a second for Dr. Farrell to respond.

"Immediately."

------------------------

**I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to really give you all an update. This will be the last chapter for a little bit, as I am going away to Puerto Rico to visit my family for Spring Break. I don't plan on bring my laptop with me, but plans may change.**

**I hope this all lived up to your expectations. Feel free to leave a review=]. **

**Coming Up****: What will Peyton tell Lucas about Dan? How will going to the hospital on surgery day affect the Scotts? Can the young parents handle it all? Keep reading to find out!!! **

**I have read all of your previous reviews and I AM considering your advice. (Especially that request about the LP smut…)**

**Thanks all for reading. It's always appreciated! **

**-choco3**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Puerto Rican mountains and oceans seemed to do me some good. Nothing like scribbling your ideas down on a piece of paper from a three year old notebook while sitting on your grandfather's porch, listening to the Coquis sing. **

**Vacation was fun. I needed to get away from the modern world for a little bit. It's great to be home! **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, story alerts, subscriptions… it goes on and on. My gratitude is truly sincere. I love you all!**

**Oh and **_**xoxotaylor,**_ **if you are reading this, there is a part in this chapter that was written especially for you. I think you'll figure out what part=]**

_Chapter Eight_

Three days.

Three days until Ella would no longer walked with turned in legs. Three days until maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to walk with a metal walker screeching along, following her flawed steps. Three days until she got the peace she needed.

Three days until she got the beauty of chance. A chance to make it all less of a hassle. A chance to have no limits, no frustrations. A chance to make it easier.

For now.

Ella had three days until her first surgery. The hours were ticking away, but unbeknownst to her, that exact certainty of life, _time, _ was the devil to her parents. While she lay curled up in between the covers, with her night light providing her solace, and her plush toy tucked between her arms, her parents lay in their shared bed, holding hands, staring at the ceiling. The only comfort they found in those fitful nights was the ragged sound of each other's breathing, and the warmth that came when their hands were pressed together.

While Ella made her bed, Lucas and Peyton were discreetly setting up the downstairs living room, moving the coffee table out of the way, and placing extra sheets and pillows in the corner.

While Ella spoke to her grandma Karen on the phone, Peyton put new batteries in the baby monitors that were used when Ella was an infant, making sure Ella would be able to be heard in the late hours of the night.

When Ella said Grace, her parents did not only express thanks for food and loving family, but they also silently asked that that their daughter be safe and healthy, and to have the courage to face this difficult time in her life.

It was nearing the end of the first of the three days, and Lucas was sitting in the backyard, enjoying the peace and quiet, listening to the leaves dancing in the wind, singing a song for all to hear. He had grown quite accustomed to sitting in the wicker chair adjacent to the "Little House" since his arrival. With a tattered book in his hands, he propped his feet up on a nearby wooden bench and started to read, his blue eyes scanning the words, often lighting up when he soaked it all in, all too much like his daughter.

He was pulled out of his natural trance by a small tug to his long sleeve.

"Hey Daddy," Ella's sweet voice radiated through his ears. He smiled when he heard her.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you up to?"

"Mommy isn't feeling well, so I came out here," she answered simply, propping herself on the chair next to her dad.

Lucas squinted his trademark squint, concerned. She had seemed fine earlier, but he had noticed that she winced occasionally during their busy day, since they had decided to take Ella around the city. When he asked what was wrong, she only said that she was having back pain, but that she was fine. Then she would wave it off with her hand, only for it to return later on.

"Did she say why?' he asked carefully, only wanting to confirm his suspicions.

Ella shrugged. "She just said her back hurts." She suddenly grew slightly worried of Lucas's questioning. "Is something wrong with momma?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know why she wasn't feeling well so I could make her feel better."

Ella nodded. "You are really good at that."

Lucas laughed. "So are you," he said playfully as he gently poked her small nose almost identical to his. "But I'll tell you what, why don't you play out here for a little bit while I go check up on her?'

"Okay!" Ella smiled, happy that she had made a plan with her dad, however minor it was.

"Alright." he sent his little girl a wink before heading up the wooden stairs that led to the large deck, turning around once more to glance at Ella, whose undivided attention was now the Little House and the vast amount of drawing supplies that it promised tucked within the small drawers.

------------------------

Peyton was tidying up the kitchen when Lucas came through the door. He saw how beautiful his wife was in just jeans and a tee shirt, her hair pulled back in a simple pony tail, one stray curl left behind. He loved that about her. How she could take the most ordinary outfit and turn it into something incredible. He loved that she was so modest. He loved that she was perfectly content with just sitting on the beach listening to the waves crash, as opposed to the glittery and fast paced life that appealed to others.

And he loved that the shirt she was wearing rode up when she stood on her toes to reach the high cabinets to put away the clean plates, revealing her soft creamy skin of her lower back which he found absolutely irresistible. All he wanted to do was place his palm there, and let her warmth radiate through his fingers. So he did just that.

She didn't hear the porch door close, so he snuck up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, letting his hands roam up her shirt, rubbing the skin that he so badly wanted to feel, the small of her back and the surface of her belly. He leaned in to smell her perfume, nuzzling his nose against his cheek as he did so.

He could sense that he surprised her, because she was tense at first, but then swayed back into his touch when she realized it was his hands on her stomach, and the air of his mint breath on her cheek.

"I heard you were having back pain," he spoke gruffly into her right ear. "anything I can help you with?" He continued to make sure that his hands were stroking her skin.

Peyton smiled and placed her hands over his, lighting up when she felt his smooth gold wedding band underneath her finger.

What she wanted to do was guide his hands up to her chest and anywhere else they wanted to go. She wanted to let him kiss her neck and nibble at her earlobe. She wanted to let him help her feel safe, and to tell her that everything was going to be okay in that sweet, caring way he always did. She wanted him to tell her not to be afraid and that their little girl would make it through everything.

She wanted to, but decided against it, wanting to talk to him about what had been bugging her instead.

"Luke…I want to talk to you about something…" her voice trailed off as he kept placing kisses on her cheek.

"Can it wait until later?' he asked, his lips trailing to her shoulder.

_Yes._ The voice in her head screamed out to her. Apparently she felt the need to be with her husband right then and there next to the kitchen sink.

She had to force herself to think straight, which was hard when she could feel the muscles of his toned chest pressed up against her back.

She laughed softly and reluctantly pulled herself from his warmth, turning to face him. "I think we should let Dan see Ella," she told him bluntly. She had been holding it in all day until the right time, and she thought right now was pretty good, with them being in an empty room.

Lucas just blinked, trying to contemplate the meaning of her statement. He furrowed his brows and his muscles hardened at the mention of his "father". He became somber and serious, his hands dropping from her waist.

Peyton thought it amazing how his mood could change from loving and considerably aroused to serious and firm in a matter of seconds.

"Why would we do that?" he finally asked, his voice plain and strained.

Peyton looked at him for a moment, sensing the confusion that broke through his eyes.

"He's dying. He's never even seen Ella before. She's about to have surgery. I think it might be good for her," she reasoned gently.

Lucas eyes widened at her explanation. "_Good_ for her? What could possibly be good for her??"

"She would get to know her family."

Family was a luxury that Peyton experienced roughly growing up. She felt her familial bonds were strained once she lost her mother. It felt incomplete. All she wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was when they all celebrate holidays and birthdays together. As time went by she realized nothing could be done to get those memories back.

Things only got worse when she found out she was adopted. She felt lost and confused. All her life she had known that her mother was her mother, and her father was her father. There were no doubts. But when Ellie Harp showed up one night at her doorstep, claiming to be her mother, her world was turned upside down.

Then when Ellie died, she was sent back out on her own again, in a black whirl pool that was the tragic life she couldn't escape, no matter how hard she tried to push against its harsh currents.

She was stuck wondering for all those years about her other biological half, what he was like, who he was. Then meeting her biological paternal half brother only intensified everything.

She didn't want that for Ella. She didn't want her to live her life confused about where she came from, in whatever instant. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"She has family," Lucas said sternly. "She has you, me, my mother, your dad, and your brother. Plus Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Jullian. Who else does she need?"

"Lucas, I just don't want her to be confused."

"Confused about what?" Lucas asked, clearly not understanding what Peyton was trying to tell him

Peyton let out an exasperated sigh. "About who her grandparents are." Peyton took out the rag hanging from the oven handle and started to wipe down the counter.

"She's never even mentioned Dan to me." Lucas reasoned, getting agitated.

"Well, what about me?" Peyton snapped.

Lucas eyes widened when he came to the realization. "What did she want to know? What did you tell her??" he asked frantically.

"The truth," Peyton said simply, looking Lucas in the eye. "I told her that he was your father and that you two didn't get along well."

"And?"

Peyton let out a breath. "She wanted to know more about it him. But I didn't tell her anything else."

"Good. I don't want her to know anything else," he said firmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's just going to keep asking about him."

Lucas waved her off. "No she won't. Come on, Peyton. She's five. She talks about something one second, forgets about it, and then talks about something else. That's just how it is."

Peyton furrowed her brows. "You know that's not true. She's not like that." Peyton said seriously, a hint of anger in her voice.

Lucas ran his hand over his face, trying to rid himself of the confusion and exasperation that was evident from the dark circles under his eyes and the newly developed wrinkles on his forehead.

"I just…I just don't understand how we could even be talking about this right now. I don't want Dan near Ella." He enunciated every word, looking straight at Peyton. "I don't even understand how you even think what your saying is making sense!" He was shouting now, the pointless point his wife was trying to make irritating him.

"It makes sense to me! I don't want her to have any regrets!"

Lucas remained quiet. He knew Peyton did have regrets. Not letting Ellie in sooner, maybe embracing her into her life a little too late.

He should have told her he understood. He should have told her that at least she got to know Ellie before she died. That she would never forget her.

But he didn't.

"Peyton, I'm pretty sure she would regret getting to know a _murderer_." He stated obviously. "This argument is completely ridiculous!"

"Well what am I supposed to do, just magically agree with everything you say and let that be that??" she asked, offended.

"You've had no problem doing it before!" he snapped angrily.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished they didn't. _Crap. _

Peyton eyes widened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" she yelled.

At that very second Ella came into the kitchen, fazed by the yelling she had heard from outside.

She looked at both of her parents tentatively. First her mother who had that look in her eye whenever she was upset, one of her hands on her hip. Then at her father, whose expression was humorless. It didn't take much more than that to let her know that something was going on.

"Daddy, can you play with me?" she asked quietly.

He turned to her, sensing the cautious look on her face. "In a minute."

Ella knew that for that moment, he lost that loving spark in his eye whenever he spoke with her.

"Okay," she said softly, eyeing them both once more before retreating to where she came from.

The room was soundless for a few seconds, Lucas trying to let his anger subside, and Peyton resisting the effort to start yelling at him.

She decided to just remain without words, knowing very well that Lucas hated when she gave him the silent treatment.

When Peyton saw that Lucas was about to speak, reaching out to touch her arm, she held up her hand.

"You know what?" she paused, trying to decide what she should say next. "your daughter is waiting for you," she said coldly.

Lucas swallowed hard. He gave her one last look before heading out. Climbing down the wooden stairs, he heard cabinet doors slam, and plates and utensils being rattled. He knew he was in for it.

----------------------------

"Okay, try and shoot!" Lucas encouraged Ella, who was standing under the basketball hoop. She bent her knees and pushed up so the ball would go in the air. It was way off , going in the air only slightly before bouncing down and rolling away.

"That's okay, Lucas assured her. "try again."

Ella showed no discouragement, and ran to pick the ball up. She bounced it up and down before throwing it to her dad. "Your turn." She smiled. She loved watching her dad play.

He caught the ball and shot it, hanging his wrist like he always did, and smiled when it hit the backboard and went right in.

"I wish I could do that," Ella said solemnly. She looked towards the ground, observing her legs and the fact that her knees knocked together. All she wanted to was take her legs into her hands and turn them the right way. Just like that. But she knew she couldn't.

Lucas's heart almost broke.

He walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Ella," he began softly. "you can do anything you want. I don't ever want to hear you say you can't do something. Especially when it comes to this," he hoped she knew what he was referring to. It's not true. And don't let anyone else tell you that either." He told her this seriously, making sure she understood.

Ella nodded slowly, a soft smile growing across her face. "Okay."

----------------------

They shot baskets for another five minutes, Ella missing consecutively, until she got a little fed up and thought logically. She walked right to the side of the basket, bent her knees and threw the ball up as high as she could, jumping vaguely off the ground. The ball shot up and finally made it into the net.

"Yes!" she squealed. Lucas just laughed at her antics. That was probably the smartest thing he'd seen someone do all day, even though she was probably breaking about 20 rules. But why not? If you want something, you should try and find the easiest way to get it.

After that, they started to play a little one on one, Lucas defending and Ella on the offense.

"You okay?" Lucas placed the ball down when he saw that Ella was rubbing her knees excessively.

"My knees are hurting," she complained, and Lucas knew why.

She was complaining because her knees were knocked, and that was causing her pain.

"Do you want to take a break?" she nodded, and they sat together at the bottom step, Ella flinching when her fingers would massage the spot on her knees that would touch the other.

Lucas frowned. She was so little. She shouldn't have to stop playing basketball with her dad because her knees were hurting, the cause of the pain something she would never be able to control.

"It'll all be over soon," he assured her softly, kissing her blonde hair atop her head. He wished that much.

"I hope so," she replied, looking down at her knees.

"I have an idea," Lucas exclaimed. When he was met with Ella's intrigued expression, he stood from the step and grabbed the basketball from the ground. "I want to put this in between your knees."

"Why?"

"I want to see something." He took the ball, and one her knees were spread far enough apart, he placed the ball in the middle. "Use your knees to keep the ball in place."

"Oh! I do this in P.T. with Amy. Except the ball is squishier." Ella stated matter of factly. Amy was Ella's physical therapist at school, whom she got along very well with. "You should be one, daddy!" she suggested excitedly.

"I don't know about that," he uttered modestly.

"You'd be really good at it," she assured him. "you're already helping me!"

Lucas laughed. "Try pushing against it harder," he advised when he glimpsed that the ball was slowly slipping from her grip.

Doing as she was told, the ball was able to stay put, with her knees spread apart.

It was nice for Lucas to see what his daughter looked like, just sitting on a step without her knees being forced together. Without the look of discomfort on her face when they started to hurt. Not having to stop playing basketball because of this hurt, and she could keep playing, whether it was with all the other kids at recess, or playing a friendly game of basketball with her dad. All he had to do was wait. As patiently as he could.

Ella held it there for about 4 minutes. "Now my knees are hurting again," she said honestly.

_No wonder at P.T. the things they use are "squishier",_ he thought.

"Oh." He lay down his head, pretending to be embarrassed. Ella giggled and he removed the basketball. He sighed when her knees went back to the way they were. "I'm not so good at this therapist thing, huh?" he asked her jokingly.

She contemplated for a moment. "No." she said bluntly.

Lucas chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ella just laughed and leaned into his hug.

------------------

"I think I can play better without my braces on," Ella reasoned.

Ella had to wear braces, or as Dr. Farrell called them: AFO's. They were plastic frames thanks to the mold that had to be made. The braes framed from her toes to about less than midway on each of her legs. They were meant to keep her ankle/foot straight when she walked. Her shoes had to be big enough in order for the braces to fit. They restricted her from doing certain things, which is why she took them off whenever she had gym class.

Lucas eyed her suspiciously. "Does that mean you want me to take them off?"

Ella nodded, smiling.

Lucas knew Ella hated to wear them. And who could say no to that face? Not a lot of people. Ella knew it too.

"Allrighttttttt," Lucas sighed dramatically as he began untying the white laces of her red converse. "You're supposed to be wearing these all the time, you know."

Ella knew he was right. She was even supposed to wear them in her sleep, but Peyton let that slide. She was more lenient on the brace wearing than Lucas was, surprisingly.

"They hurt after a while," Ella justified, stretching out her legs so Lucas could remove her sneakers.

"But they help you." He pulled the white velcro strap apart and pulled it through the small metal latch that kept the braces from falling backward off her leg. As the Doctor had instructed (not Dr. Farrell, but Dr. Ray Thatcher, or just 'Ray", the man in charge of supplying the braces, whom Dr. Farrell had recommended), Lucas slipped his finger underneath her toes, and while she bent her knees, he gently lifted one leg out of the "tornado" designed brace, a colorful custom design chosen by Ella that was an swirl of different colors. He did the same with the next leg, hearing Ella sigh with relief when they were removed.

"Oh, Ella," Lucas muttered, when he realized that since Ella had on short socks, the braces had made marks, indents, on her skin, which was red from the heat from both direct contact with the plastic and the summer heat. "You're supposed to wear long socks," he had a sense of pity in his voice, knowing how uncomfortable she must've been, but didn't feel the need to say anything.

"Mommy put them on me earlier, but it was way too hot so I took them off." She watched as Lucas tried to comfortingly rub the marks away. "Daddy?" she began tentatively.

"Hmm?" he answered, slightly preoccupied.

"I want to meet my Grandpa Dan."

---------------------------

Lucas waited for Ella to be asleep before telling Peyton. He followed her into their bedroom, shutting the door.

Peyton turned to face him after about an hour after they had fought in the kitchen. The distance away from each other really didn't do much, because even the precense of anger in her green eyes had dulled down, it was still there. That was never a good sign to whoever was on the receiving end.

Or, in other words, Lucas.

"You know how much Vegas meant to me," she seethed. "Or did you?" Peyton could tell that that was what Lucas was referring to an hour prior, because that was the time that after so much time crying, and feeling sorry for herself, the man in her heart reached out to her, and she had immediately let him in.

"Of course I knew, Peyton."

"Did you ever consider that I said _yes _to your proposal without hesitation because I was unbelievably and completely in love with you??," she asked incredulously, keeping her voice as controlled as she could. "Or were you too busy trying to cater to your ridiculously huge ego?" she questioned, accusation heavy in her words.

"Peyton, I did consider that. Why else do you think I called you and asked you to be my wife?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because you hate to be alone. Because you were probably the most indecisive man I had ever met. And Lindsay had just told you she was seeing someone else, so you thought 'oh, Peyton is waiting in the wings to be loved anyway, I might as well just call her up!!!'" she raised her arms in the air in frustration.

"You know that's not true!!" God Peyton, that was like 6 years ago!"

Lucas strode over to her, taking her into his arms.

"I called you because I was in love with you, and I wanted to be with you. Obviously I was a jackass for doing it over the phone after telling you I hated you a couple of days before but that was because I was completely wasted, and I wasn't really mad at you, I was mad at myself. For not waiting and for treating you so badly, as well as Lindsay. I hated what I had been reduced to. I took it out on you because you were there, you took me home after you found me nearly passed out at TRIC, and you took care of me, because you were, _are,_ amazing and strong and so kind hearted to be able to help an IDIOT who was so damn lost he couldn't even find himself," he said breathlessly.

Peyton couldn't help but giggle in her head. This was the first time she heard Lucas ramble in as long as she could remember. He hardly ever rambled.

"You were never a rebound."

"I know. I'm sorry." Peyton replied softly, getting a confused reaction from Lucas. She rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for acting so whiny. To say that all the surgery talk was getting to her would be an understatement.

"You knew? And you couldn't tell me this before my three hour speech?" he asked her jokingly.

"Isn't that what you love to do?" Peyton asked, a small grin on her face.

"Not really."

Peyton laughed. "Who knew?"

Lucas only grinned and kissed her like he had been wanting to do all day. It was gentle at first, him only happy to be able to feel her perfect lips against his own. But then he placed his hand at the small of back and pulled her towards him, and she obliged, one hand at the nape of his neck, then his hair, with the other around his waist.

Their kisses had deepened and Lucas gently picked Peyton up off the floor and led her as carefully as he could to the bed behind her, laying her gently atop the soft bedsheets. When he broke their kiss, her heard her quietly moan from the loss of contact, but he reciprocated by pulling off his shirt, revealing his defined muscles.

As she began exploring his chest with her lips, he reached beneath the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, her black bra coming into view. He placed his mouth on that one place on her neck, the one that made her bite down on her lower lip and her breath hitch in her throat. He pressed down hard until he was sure he left a mark.

Wanting to feel more of her, he trailed his fingertips down her back, causing goosebumps on her arms to erupt. They stopped when they reached her bra clasp, and he skillfully un-did it without needing to look; he had done it a number of times to just count on his hands to get the job done. It was thrown somewhere else, and soon it was just skin to skin, and Lucas had to reluctantly pull away to admire how stunning she was, her hair tousled on the pillow beneath her, her face flushed from the heat of his body on hers. His eyes traveled down to her now naked upper body, his mind screaming at him to see what that part of her tasted like.

She ran her foot up his leg, silently telling him to go on. He knew she would never speak that aloud, but he could see it in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes, the ones that kept him awake during the night, the ones that burned through him like fire, the ones that blended perfectly with his.

He finally brought his lips to hers, their tongues immediately making contact. But then he decided that wasn't enough. He listened to his mind's screams, and before she knew it Peyton had to shut her eyes and grip tightly to the sheets beneath her when his teeth found her nipple, caressing it with the tip of his tongue.

She saw glimpses of the same boy she fell in love with in high school, his purposely sloppy blonde hair and boyish grin. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her, wanting to unravel her mystery.

The way he graced her navel with his thumb and placed kisses there, the place that had once housed his unborn child, just made her feel 16 again, when they stupidly became locked away in a hotel room, their repressed feelings erupting in a series of touches and kisses, that all began with a vulnerable lock. They said that they regretted it.

But it was never forgotten.

They both had to admit that the time they had to be close to each other wasn't as much as they wanted, but when it was in their grasp, it was most definitely cherished. The sweet whispers and vulnerable pleadings of each other's names, the caresses and the kisses, the way they craved the smooth feeling of their skin rubbing against the other, the way Peyton's fingers raked down Luke's back when she reached her climax. This time it was gentle and slow, and it was perfect.

Even though they were in a foreign city, in a foreign house, atop a foreign bed, in the midst of a scary situation that neither was admittedly ready for, involving the light of their worlds, all was better when time progressed and finally they melted into one, feeling safe in each other's arms. Far from the reach of every and any danger in the world. For however long it took.

The intimate declaration of their love might've gone unnoticed to the rest of the world, but to them it was all they could think about deep into the hours of darkness.

--------------------

After the moisture they had created together had lessened, they lay with their limbs entwined, only covered by the thin white sheet that was the material witness to their tender love making.

She didn't want to break the comfortable silence, him tracing lines up and down her arm, her creating unseen patterns on his chest with the tip of her fingers. But the voice inside her head told her to just do it.

"What are we going to do about Dan?" she asked him, brushing her thumb along his jaw line.

Lucas knew she was going to ask him that very question sooner or later. Not wanting to ruin the night they had together, honestly having no clue whether they would have one like it again with what was coming.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, looking down at her. "Let's wait until morning."

Peyton seemed perfectly fine with that answer, snuggling closer to him. Eventually exhaustion got the best of both of them and they drifted off to sleep.

_Later_

Peyton stirred to the sound of faint calls coming from outside the bedroom, slowly opening her eyes when it persisted. She knew that voice.

She groggily made sense of what was going on around her, her shifted movements awaking the man she loved next to her.

"I think that's Ella calling me," she managed, her voice full of sleep.

"Hmph," Lucas said in response, slowly opening his eyes when the space next to him got cold. The sight of his wife's naked body awakened him almost immediately, as he watched her slip on her silk blue robe, her one of a kind locks just touching her shoulders, the way that she had one of the most beautiful bodies he'd swore he'd ever seen, and how it perfectly in his. It was all simply mesmerising to him, how she could just get more staggering by the second.

"Come back quickly," he whispered jokingly. Well, somewhat.

She turned back to him as she was heading out the door, sending him a playful glare.

He only shrugged. "I'm cold!" It was then that a coy smile graced her lips.

She returned some minutes later with the explanation that Ella wanted a glass of water, like she did every other night. She started to shed her blue robe, too slow for Lucas's liking.

"She couldn't do that herself?" He just hated when she left him alone in a bed, him only getting to look at the indents of where her head touched the pillow.

Peyton quickly covered herself. "Oh, come on. You know she's afraid of the dark. And it's dangerous to go down the stairs where she can't see. She could fall."

Lucas flinched. He should have known that Peyton was defensive and protective of her daughter to anyone. Even her husband.

"You know I'm joking, baby," he said affectionately, giving her the boyish grin she couldn't resist. He grazed the bed with his palm, a subtle invite for her to crawl back next to him.

Peyton smiled. She undid her robe again, this time all knowingly too slow, her fingers tracing the material, and the way she revealed one bare shoulder first. invoking a tortured look on Lucas's face. He swallowed, trying his hardest to stifle the groan in the back of his throat. Her looking like that just made him want to make love to her all over again.

"I thought you were tired," she giggled as he pulled her towards him.

"Oh, not any more," he insisted gruffly.

-------------------------

**There you have it! This was my absolute first attempt at writing anything smutty, and I was very very nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**I wasn't too sure about the Peyt/Luke argument in the kitchen, but I also felt it needed to be a little sloppy because of all the emotion and stress that was building up. **

**I realize that Lucas's "three hour speech" is a little random, but I just had to include it because admittedly I've wanted Lucas to tell Peyton something like that in the show.**

**The surgery is coming soon, no worries. Probably in the next too chapters or so. Let me know if I am dragging anything out. I love reviews, by the way.**

**-choco**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all loyal readers and the reviews=]. I feel like this is the little story that could, and I'm absolutely fine with that! As long as I get my point across, it's all good. **

_Chapter Nine_

"Finish that waffle," Peyton instructed to her daughter, who still had a small piece of syrup-drizzled waffle on her plate.

"I'm full," Ella reasoned, rubbing her stomach. "I don't want anymore."

"Alright, if you're done, you know what to do with it," Lucas chimed, gesturing toward the sink.

Ella nodded. She dutifully picked up the plate and got off her chair. She had the plate in one hand, and so then had to slowly walk with her hand placed firmly on the wall for balance.

If Lucas or Peyton would've taken the plate to the sink themselves, it would've taken them under 10 seconds. But for Ella, it took almost a minute.

Her occupied hand trembled, the fork rattling against the white plate. She inched her feet one in front of the other, all the while trying to remain vertical, her knees knocked together. She didn't last a second longer, because just as she'd said, her legs gave in and she fell forward, the plate crashing to the floor.

Peyton's heart did a little leap, but luckily Ella didn't fall very hard at all, and the plate didn't break. What was on top of it, however, was all over the floor.

"You okay?" Peyton asked, as she quickly got up out of her chair. She walked over to Ella and helped her up.

"Yeah," she huffed, grabbing on to her mother's arm for support as she tried to steady herself.

"You could've really hurt yourself if that plate broke," Peyton warned her, glaring angrily at Lucas as she did so.

"I know, Momma. I just tripped." Ella reassured her, releasing from her grip.

Peyton smiled softly as she gazed down at her daughter. She was lucky that her daughter was so optimistic about a lot of things in her life, and would try harder and harder without giving up. She had to remind herself to make sure Ella never lost that.

Lucas knew that too.

"That's a great try though, pumpkin. Soon you're gonna be able to make it all the way there," Lucas smiled and gave her a wink. He bent down to pick up the remains of Ella's breakfast.

Ella smiled. "I know." She looked out to the backyard longingly, admiring the beautiful clear blue sky and fresh green grass, overlooked by a bright sun. "Can I go play now?" she asked pleadingly.

Lucas smiled. "Go ahead."

Ella happily skipped out the green screen door.

"Be careful going down those stairs!" Peyton warned out the door.

"I know!" came Ella's reply.

Peyton continued to glare at him as she put the plates in the dishwasher, something she knew Lucas hated.

He sighed. He loved washing the dishes. "Peyton, she didn't fall that hard at all. You saw it. She learned how to fall in P.T. She put her hands out first and rolled to her side. " Lucas explained.

"That plate could've broke if she fell a little harder. Then she would've been surrounded by bits of broken porcelain. What if she had gotten cut?"

"Peyton, you can't let all those what if's keep her from doing everyday things. If you keep being this paranoid, it's just going to affect her."

"I'm not being paranoid," she defended herself.

"Yes, you are. At home, at the airport, and right now when you almost freaked because she fell trying to bring the plate to the sink. Usually your paranoia is down a notch," he reasoned, walking closer to her and stroking her arms. She let his arms curl around her waist as she leaned into his chest.

"It's just, we only have two days left. Actually, it's really only one day because the actual surgery doesn't count. And every time I look at the damn clock it's like the hours are going down faster and faster each time. I don't even have time to blink."

She was right. The impending surgery was getting closer and closer, the passing hours fading away, and as badly as Lucas or Peyton wanted to stop it, they knew it was literally and just plain impossible to stop time.

"I know. Me neither," he said gently, stroking her soft blonde hair.

"I can't wait until this damn thing is over with," she admitted, snuggling closer to him.

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah. But it's what's best for Ella, right?" He still had trouble trying to accept the fact that his now daily conversations consisted of his only child having surgery. She was only 5 years old and having surgery. Never in his life would he have wrote 'When I have a child, she is going to have CP and is going to need a major operation that might not even fix everything when she turns five' in the prediction box he created with Haley. It's funny how life works out.

"Yeah." Peyton sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the thump of her husband's heartbeat. They stood their in the kitchen, nestled in each other's embrace for a few moments, hearing the birds chirp outside the window.

"So.. about Dan.." Lucas started.

Peyton then realized that due to last nights…activities.. they got a little sidetracked.

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm thinking… a phone call."

Peyton looked at him quizzically, taking her head away from his chest to look him in the face. "You mean, you want to let Ella talk to him over the phone?'

"Yeah. You look surprised," he stated obviously.

"Well, I mean, I was thinking more along the lines of a face to face conversation."

The look on Lucas's face became stern. "There's no way that's happening. A phone call is as far as I'm willing to go."

Peyton sighed. There was no use arguing with him about it anymore if it was just going to lead them all the way back to square one. "Okay."

---------------------------

Ella now sat in the chair that was in the middle of the kitchen, the phone right next to her on the table.

"I was drawing something," Ella complained, bothered that her parents interrupted her playing time.

"Well, you can either draw or have a conversation with your Grandpa Dan," Peyton reasoned, smiling when she saw her daughter's face light up. Lucas however, was still not thrilled that he was letting his daughter become in contact with Tree Hill's one and only villain. He stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, counting all the reasons explaining how he had just made a huge mistake.

"Really? You mean I can talk to him on the phone?!" she asked her parents excitedly.

Peyton nodded. "How does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

"Good. Daddy's going to get him on the phone okay?" She looked towards Lucas, who reluctantly took the cordless phone in his hand and got ready to dial.

"Okay. But I get to meet him too, right?" Ella asked innocently, a smile still spread over her face.

Lucas and Peyton became silent. Lucas turned, slightly worried, to his wife, who wore the known all too well "_I told you so_" look on her face. She shook her head at him in disapproval, before giving him a "_well, you fix it. Now."_ look, urging him to do something.

Lucas sighed. He hated doing this. Bending down to Ella's level, he explained it to her. "No. I'm sorry pumpkin. You can't meet Grandpa Dan." He flinched when he saw the smile evaporate from Ella's face, and was now replaced with a frown.

"But why? I want to _meet _him," she said, emphasizing the word.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry. You can't."

The frown on her face grew bigger, as she was trying to understand what was so bad about wanting to see her grandfather.

"Momma!" she looked pleadingly towards her mother, asking for her help, her innocent young voice already breaking.

Peyton could see the tears that brimmed her daughter's inherited green eyes, and how they were threatening to spill over. It tugged at the strings at her heart. She knew it was probably wrong of her to be able to want to give in so quickly, but one look at that beautiful face and she was a goner, because she always swore to herself to make sure to keep her daughter happy.

She also knew that her daughter wouldn't be happy come two days from now.

"Lucas-" Peyton interjected.

"No," Lucas said firmly as he turned to her. "we talked about this." He said seriously, taking his wife back to the argument they had the night before.

Ella could see from where she was that her father was going to win this argument, and that just upset her even more.

"But Daddy, you said that I could meet him yesterday!" she yelled at him, the tears spilling over and flowing down her face. Peyton always joked that when Ella cried it was like a waterfall, all the tears coming out all at once, their journey being propelled by Ella's long, thick eyelashes.

But today she wanted nothing more than to wipe that waterfall away. She didn't know it was, but whenever she saw her daughter cry, it broke her heart into a thousand pieces, probably more than it should. She'd heard people tell her that she needed to be more strict, but that was never what she wanted. To be stern with her child. She wanted to have a loving and caring relationship for as long as she could, because she knew it would probably fray in the teenage years.

Before she did, however, she had to do a mental rewind in her head. She looked at Lucas disbelievingly. "You told her that she could meet him??" she asked him, an incredulous tone to her voice. Their fights were really pointless if he was just agreeing with her all along.

Lucas sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair. "No! I didn't say that," he yelled a little louder than he wanted to. He saw Ella move back slightly at his volume. Taking a breath, he continued, softer this time.

"I didn't say that," he said firmly to Ella. "I said that _maybe_ you could meet him."

"That basically means yes," Peyton reasoned with a serious look on her face.

"No, it doesn't!!" he yelled again, struggling to retain himself and his bottled frustrations.

"That's not fair!!" Ella cried, her tone matching his. People forgot often how feisty Ella was for a 5 year old. She got from her mother. They also forgot how loud she could yell.

Lucas shook his head. Ella was too little. She didn't get it. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why he was trying to hard to protect her from Dan, to make sure that none of his venomous harm could touch the family that he fought so hard for. That he would jump through fire for.

And although it broke his fragile heart to see his baby girl upset, he knew that if this pattern continued she would never be strong enough for what came next. Because he wasn't.

"Ella, you need to stop crying," Lucas warned sternly. Ella stubbornly shook her head no, her face now red from all the tears. He heard her take a deep breath, hoping it would calm her nerves. She only ended up crying more. "Right now!!!" he yelled harshly.

It was too harsh, because Ella's eyes widened slightly at the suppressed anger in his voice and how he lashed it all on her. Her faced scrunched up and she continued to cry, harder.

Soon, it was all too much for him. The stress and the worry, the anxiousness. Knowing that it might not work out. All the buildup was starting to weaken on his broad shoulders, the ones that were already trying to carry the weight of the world.

"Ella, stop it," he growled. Her tears were stabbing his heart like knives, and he couldn't take it.

"No! I want…to...m-meet my g-grandpa!" she blubbered, a noise that could only be described as something between a sob and a shout.

"God, why?? Why do you want to meet him?? He isn't a nice man, Ella! He's sick. He's a sick, disturbed man. He doesn't deserve to know you. But you just don't get it, do you? Jesus, this is like the Jamie shit all over again!" he shouted at her.

Lucas had stood by when Jamie was Ella's age, and he had developed the obsession to get to know his grandfather. He had tried to intervene, telling Nathan that it was only going to end badly, and that Dan should never be allowed to enter anyone's lives.

It didn't turn out the way Lucas had hoped. But he saw the way Jamie bonded with Dan so effortlessly, so he stood back and let his brother and best friend do the rightful parenting. It was great at first. Dan was sweet and caring to the little boy, and it was obvious that he loved him more than anything.

The happiness didn't last too long, because then the inevitable came up. Keith. He was only five, after all. He had the right to wonder, to ask questions. So he did.

It was just an ordinary day. A day where Dan wanted to spend only a couple of hours with his grandson, because he was getting a heart transplant the coming morning. Who wouldn't want to prepare for the worst?

They sat as the sun dawned over them on the bleachers at the River Court. Jamie looked up to the man he so admired, and curiosity won him over. He asked who had killed his beloved Great Uncle Keith.

Dan could only look at his innocent grandchild's eyes, and parts of his life flashed before him. All the deceit, lies, and manipulation that led him to commit the worst crime possible. To murder your own flesh and blood.

He had lost so many seconds, so many minutes, so many hours, so many days, so many months, so many _years_ of life when he pulled that trigger. He could never take it back. Thus all of his relationships were destroyed, and he became the pathetic, monstrous, cold hearted man that Lucas still saw whenever he glanced his way.

Dan swore that he would never go down that road again. So he looked his grandson straight in the eye, and admitted what he had been regretting for four and a half years. He looked Jamie in the eye and said: "I did. It was me."

And at this, Jamie could only mutter "I wanna go home," and jumped off the bleachers. Dan stood, and he realized that as his grandson, his only friend, his_ best friend,_ walked away from him, that he had truly lost everything.

----------------------

Lucas had to stand by and watch all of this. He had to watch Jamie navigate himself out of the caves yet again. To bring himself throughout the stages of grief in a way that seems to appeal to anyone: to be able to distract themselves with something that can make them happy. Lucas himself had decided that Jamie had gone through way too much already, and he'd be dammed if he let that happen to his child.

Lucas's words were regretted instantly when he saw the shocked look on Ella's face. But it only lasted for a moment, because she quickly covered up her sadness and hurt with the feistiness and courage she had to stand up for herself.

"Yes, I do!" she yelled at him stubbornly. The tears just kept on coming.

Lucas had seen this before. The way she could go from upset to defensive in less than three seconds. Peyton.

"Ella, listen to me. You don't. You think you do, but you don't! And second of all, you can't just cry when you don't get your way. That isn't how life works, do you understand me? Crying isn't going to get you anywhere in life, and people are just going to think you are weak. So stop crying, before I sit your ass in a chair and make you look at the wall!!!"

On some levels, he had no idea what made him do it. What made him scream at his daughter, his world. What made the words come out so severely. What made him become so…angry.

Perhaps it was the surgery coming the next day. But perhaps, it was not only that, but how he was still angry at how things turned out with his own father. At how he was still questioning, all these years later, how half of him could just up and leave him alone. To be such a coward and abandon his responsibilities, along with the so called love of his life. How one man could be so cowardly with one part of his life, but in just three short months move on to another. How he had the nerve to still be in his eldest son's life in some way, but all the while still insinuating that Lucas wasn't good enough.

And in a way, that was all Lucas really wanted.

Until he realized that Dan was a coward all the same. He realized that he was much better off with his uncle and his mother. Those were the moments he cherished most. The moments with his Uncle Keith and his mother Karen.

But then Dan took it all away with the shot of a gun. Dan took away his younger brother, and Lucas's uncle. He did something Lucas would never forgive him for. He managed to abandon Lucas yet again.

And to know that his little girl _wanted_ to speak with and get to know this man, just infuriated him.

The muscles in his forehead were about to pop, his face was a deep crimson red, his throat strained. His knuckles turned white, as he was gripping a nearby chair so hard he was sure it was going to break to pieces in seconds.

The room stayed silent, you could only frequently hear was Lucas's hard breathing as he tried to regain self control, the path of tears that were strolling down Ella's face. Peyton's own fury at the situation.

"Lucas-," Peyton seethed.

It was a flurry for Ella from then on. As she sat in the chair, as much as she wanted to intervene and stop it all, couldn't do it. She watched. She watched as her mother unleashed her fury, watched as she yelled at her husband. It was her turn to be red in the face. It was her turn turn to scream. She watched as her dad proceeded to defend himself.

She watched, but she couldn't hear anything. She'd tuned it all out. She didn't know how she did it, she just did. Maybe it was her way to cope. She decided she didn't want to hear all the yelling.

It was then that she came to the realization.

"You're all upset because of me!!!" she screamed, somewhat louder than both of them. "You're screaming because of me, it's my fault, I ruined everything!"

This stopped her parent's now heated argument as they turned to Ella. They quieted in shame. They had yelled at each other in front of their child. Their young child no less.

"Ella-" Peyton tried, but her voice couldn't be heard over Ella's heart-wrenching sobs as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door.

--------------------------

All the while Peyton glared at her husband. "Are you happy now?" she yelled, raising her arms and then letting them fall to her waist.

Lucas gave her no answer. All he could do was stare down at the counter.

Peyton scoffed. Classic Lucas response. "I hope you're _fucking_ happy now, you asshole." she seethed furiously, and then turned towards the stairs. But she turned around once more, her words spilling over. "One of these days, you're going to need to grow the HELL up!!"

As soon as Peyton's quick footsteps had reached their destination, Lucas reached for the cordless phone and threw it was hard as he could against the wall, it's pieces then scattering all over the floor. He only had one coherent thought.

_Fuck you, Dan Scott. _

------------------------------

**I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer, but honestly, that chapter pretty much wrote itself! Plus I really wanted to update. **

**I really loved this chapter. What do you think? Angsty? **

**Also, any ideas as to how Lucas can redeem himself? I have a few, but your insight is always welcome!**

**Since this chapter was so short, Chapter 10 will be up soon! **

**-Choco**


	10. Chapter 10

**I totally regret not making Chapter 9 a lot longer, but oh well, I'm making up for it now!!**

**Thanks for all reviews, I want you guys to know that I do indeed read them and take them into very careful consideration when I'm in writing mode.**

**I also intended this to be surgery chapter, but it doesn't look like it. I am writing this story as I go at this point. I did have many notes for the early chapters, but now it's as the ideas come in, and me relying on my knowledge to place things together. **

**Also, after my submission of Chapter 9, I got a quite a bit of Lucas hate mail. I'm glad my writing is making you all so passionate! **

**-Choco**

_Chapter Ten_

Peyton tapped on Ella's bedroom door lightly. Upon hearing no answer, she slowly peeked her head inside.

Ella was lying curled up in a ball atop the white duvae cover adorning her bed. All she could see was her daughter's curly yet slightly wavy golden hair, hiding her tear drenched face, but failing to omit the cries and loud sniffles that, despite being muffled by the fluffy pillow, could still be heard.

She didn't lift her head when she felt the bed dip down when her mother sat cross-legged next to her, immediately rubbing comforting circles on her back. She always did it in the same pattern, first placing her hand gently on her upper back, then going circular in a downward stroke, then back up again. Whether it was to ease her discomfort, cheer her up, or to lead her to sleep, it usually always did the trick.

Ella turned her head towards her mother, which was red from all the tear shedding. Her eyes were blurred and blotchy, and there was even snot coming down from her nose.

Seeing her daughter like this was exactly what Peyton didn't want.

She gently moved Ella's damp stray curl away from her forehead, whispering to her as she did so. "Come on, baby. Shh. Don't cry."

"Daddy's so m-mean t-to m-me!" She blubbered, stuttering over her own innocent words as they left her mouth, tears running down her face and lips as they parted to speak. She leaned into her mother's chest, soaking her shirt.

Peyton wrapped her arms around the small body seeking serenity in hers, kissing the top of her head. "I know, he was mean. But he didn't mean it. He was just really upset," Peyton explained delicately, wiping the tears that still fell from the green eyes concealed in her shirt fabric. She moved her head back slightly to look at her, brushing that stubborn curl behind her ear once more. "but he loves you. You know that, right?"

What Ella said next nearly broke her heart. "No, he doesn't!!"

-----------------

Lucas found himself testing out the basketball hoop in the backyard, hoping to let off some steam. He enjoyed the one of a kind feeling of the ball in his palm, the small bumps rubbing against his fingers. He closed his eyes to listen to the the therapeutic thump of the ball against the concrete, and the gentle swish when his prized object gracefully fell into the net.

Although what he was creating through his movement and skill wasn't as magical as it was on the River Court back home, it was good enough for him.

Throughout all of his young life, basketball was the only thing Lucas was able to make sense of. There were no questions, no arguments. There were no suppressed feelings and conflicted hearts. There was no confusion. It was just _simple. _He shoots the ball, and it goes in. It's so fluid that he doesn't even have to think about it.

Those moments he spends in front of a basketball hoop are the instances of simplicity that he had once had as a young boy. He only realizes now that he took advantage of that simplicity. That innocence of the sweet, caring, and sensitive 16 year old that just grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, and so eagerly wanted to belong. He wanted to believe that he mattered, and that he wasn't just a bi-product of two teenagers in love, who one night decided to prove that love to one another in the purest form in the back of a car seat one night. That he wasn't the bastard son.

He wanted to believe that he didn't just yell at his daughter. That he didn't just take all of his anger and frustration out on her. He never wanted to be that guy. The guy who yells at his kids. He had been raised in a calm and loving household, and he wanted that to be carried on.

He sunk another couple three pointers, and that's when he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the slate bench by the stairs. It was his cell phone ringing. He jogged over to see who was calling. _Nathan. _

"Hello?" he asked, panting heavily.

"_Dude, do you live like, in the land of no phones?" _ Lucas heard his younger brother's sarcastic yet concerned voice on the other line.

"What?"

"_The number you gave me for the house isn't going through. I've called at least once, and Haley's called, like, three times. She's going nuts."_

"Oh…" Lucas flinched. He made a mental note to fix the phone later. "Didn't we talk, like, two days ago?" Flashbacks of him slamming the phone down after his brother told him Dan's request re-entered his mind.

"_That's exactly what I said. But, you know Haley."_

"Yes, unfortunately." He laughed when he heard yells of protests coming from the backround, a voice he was sure to belong to his best friend.

"_How's everything?"_

Lucas had always been grateful of his younger brother's way of checking in with just one simple question. He didn't interrogate, or try to hound out information. He didn't pressure. He was just calm, and took whatever information he could get. With Haley, it was a totally different story.

"Fine… so far. I mean, things are a lot harder on Peyton and me than Ella."

"_She's got no idea, right?" _

"Well, aside from the obvious? Zero idea. And to tell you the truth, neither do I. "

"_Yeah."_

"So, listen…I decided to let Ella talk to Dan. On the phone."

"_On the phone? Don't you think that's a little…restrictive?"_

Lucas smirked. Of course his younger brother knew before he did. "Well, yeah. I know that now. I told Ella she could talk to him, but she just wanted to meet him anyway. Then I yelled at her."

"_You? Yelled at her? Really?"_

"I know. I'm such a dick."

"_Glad you finally saw the light. How bad was it?" _

"She ran upstairs crying. Then Peyton was this close to kicking my ass."

"_I would've done the same thing."_

Lucas chuckled. "Well I'm just glad you're not here right now, then."

"_Damn right. This is my niece we're talking about here." _

Lucas was always grateful that Nathan was so protective of her daughter. Although sometimes he thought he was protective enough for the both of them. "Yeah. You think I'm doing right with this Dan thing?"

"_Do what you think is best."_

One of the best things about Nathan was that he never gave the right answer, and he never gave the wrong one. That was for Lucas to figure out. Although, at times, that was exactly what was so frustrating.

"Thanks. Everything good with you?"

_"Yeah, everything's fine. We're actually going to head down to Atlanta to visit Haley's parents for a few days. They're begging to see the boys."_

"Tell them we say hello, will ya?

_"Sure thing, bro. Alright. Haley's practically attacking me for the phone. But you know if you need anything at all, just call us, okay? We love you." _

Lucas smiled. "We love you, too."

There was a scuffle on the other end of the line, Lucas hearing Nathan's "ow!" as he handed the phone over.

"_Lucas! How are you? And Ella? And Peyton?"_

He laughed. "Hey, Hales."

----------------------

"Oh, Ella. That's not true. That's not true at all. Daddy loves you very much. He'll always love you," She said this with such conviction, and looked her daughter in her watery eyes, to make sure she understood.

Ella nodded feebly. "I'm s-sorry, Momma," she sobbed, her face contorted as more tears flowed.

Peyton looked at her quizzically. "Sorry for what?"

"For m-making you and Daddy fight. N-now you're mad at him 'cause of m-me," she sobbed again, it all being propelled by her guilt.

"Sweetie. It's not because of you. He isn't being very nice, and he's very stubborn," Peyton replied, brushing the hair out of Ella's face, and by then Ella had let out a hoarse cough, from being overwhelmed by the ferocity of the tears that she leaked.

"Shh, it's okay. No more crying. You'll make me sad!" Peyton joked once more, remembering the episode at the airport. "Here, drink this," she cooed, handing Ella a glass of tap water she gathered from the bathroom sink. Ella obliged, gladly taking large sips of the soothing liquid as it tried its best to wash away the invisible strain on her throat. As she let the glass leave her lips, she coughed once more, a remaining amount of water failing to go down the right way. The water spilled from out of her lips down to her chin, which was wiped by a tissue thanks to Peyton. She then held another tissue over Ella's nose. "Blow," she told her gently, which Ella then did.

"Where's my little lioness, huh?" Peyton whispered softly to her, leaning in to tap her softly on the nose. She waited until she saw a small smile revealed itself on her daughter's face, as she remembered one of her favorite movies _The Lion King. _

"There she is," she told her through a smile, before she ushered her back into her arms. Ella snuggled in close to her chest, her adorable feet resting atop her mother's left thigh.

Peyton loved to be able to hold her daughter so close, memories of the times when Ella was an infant flooding her mind. The times when her whole world was bundled in a pink blanket, being lulled to sleep by the slow, tranquil movements of the white rocking chair tucked in the corner of the nursery.

Even though she was a lot bigger now, Peyton loved the fact that Ella's body could still fit within the confines of her embrace. She loved that Ella still was and would always be, the one guiding light that would be able to lead her from darkness.

Once Ella could hear the steady thump of Peyton's heartbeat resonating in her ear, she was able to close her eyes, letting her breathing labor, and her eyes dry. As she loosened up her feet slowly slipped and hung off Peyton's lap. She inhaled and let her mother's smell seep through her nostrils, a smell she was sure she would never find anywhere else. Thankfully, she would never have to look for it.

"I love you, Momma," she muttered, as her body slowly let go of all of her tension and stress she put on herself. Her eyelids fluttered open in search for the eyes that mirrored her own, and smiled when she found them.

Peyton grinned modestly. There was never another person who told her the three words 'I love you' as much as Ella did.

Not even Lucas, she was sure of it.

She said it over anything. The little things, most especially. She said it before Peyton tucked her in like she did every night. Or when she woke up in the morning. When she helped her in the bathtub. When she served her breakfast, or showed her how to draw one of her favorite cartoons. She loved when she saw her mom laugh across the room, in the midst of talking to Aunt Haley at a party. She loved how she sipped her drink, placing her lips to the rim of the glass and taking it in slowly. She loved when she watched her work at the studio, her long slender fingers pressing all the buttons and pushing all the dials, her head bobbing ever so slightly at the music she helped make. She loved how she lay stretched out on the couch, barefooted, working vigorously on a drawing. How she stood by the stove, holding a wooden spoon. How she drove in her black leather jacket, which she promised Ella she would get some day, at the front seat of her 1963 Mercury Comet, hair blowing in the wind. Or when it was times like these, when she comforted her, just rocking her in her arms to make her sadness go away. She had the best mother anyone would ask for, and she would never change that.

Peyton smiled softly. "I love you too," she whispered before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, swaying her gently back and forth, humming a sweet melody that her mother used to sing to her. She saw that her voice and her movements was helping Ella somehow drift to sleep, her eyes closing slowly.

"Want to take a nap?" Peyton asked her softly, stroking her blonde eyebrow with her thumb. She knew the suggestion was silly, considering it was only 10:30 in the morning and Ella had woken up from sleep two and a half hours ago. But she also knew that despite her denial, Ella only slept really well in her own bed back home.

----------------------

Lucas had decided that the basketball hoop was too low for him. He had already broken it in, being able to sink the ball in with his eyes closed, and behind his back, as well as over his head with his back facing it. He wanted a challenge, so he walked out farther from the hoop, a few feet distance from the Little House, and threw the ball as hard as he could. He didn't expect it to make it in, and he was right. He was surprised that the ball actually made it to the back board, but it just bounced off, and it was threw so hard that it made it's way back to where Lucas was, but it stopped right at the door of the Little House.

Lucas walked over to pick it up, and then, out of sudden curiosity, stepped inside the man-made house, remembering that Ella had mentioned that she was drawing something earlier. The house was musty, but it gave off a one of a kind feel. He looked toward the small table, and sure enough, crayons were scattered across the white surface. The drawing lay among it all, but it was blank. He shouldn't have, but Lucas couldn't resist flipping it over.

The drawing had one stick figure in the middle, which Lucas assumed was him, with the blonde hair and blue _Raven's Basketball _shirt. He was shooting a basketball into a hoop. It looked like the one in that very backyard. It was almost all colored in, and at the top was the title, in sloppy five year old handwriting: _My Hero. _

He smiled, and then suddenly his guilt came back full force. He had racked his brain and couldn't figure out why his daughter even looked up to him. He was childish and a coward. He didn't deserve to be admired by anyone. He guessed it was just the love she had in her heart for him, the heart of gold she got from her mom. The love that couldn't be taken away, that was innocent and true. He wanted to honor that, and be worthy of it. Because his previous actions proved he wasn't.

He gently laid the drawing back where it was, flipped over, kept from curious eyes.

--------------------

Ella shook her head vigorously, regaining a burst of energy once Peyton uttered that three letter word that all tykes hated. "No," she insisted as she wiggled herself free. "I wanna go back to my drawing," she said, her small feet hitting the floor. Soon, she was gone, bounding down the stairs. Peyton smiled and shook her head. Ella had obviously had inherited that love for art that she had, as well as Ellie. And as long as Ella wasn't drawing red stop lights and Angels of Death, Peyton was fine with that.

She took the empty cup from the night table and followed her daughter down the stairs, only to be met with an empty living room, as well as kitchen. "Is your dad outside?"

"No, I don't see him," Ella replied.

_Great. _

--------------------------

Lucas was taking a walk, realizing he never really knew the neighborhood. One stroll to the corner and he fell in love with it. It reminded him of Tree Hill, with the little shops and restaurants. The friendly faces and little kids in their strollers, or scooters, or bicycles. It had that small town feel he thought he would never get to experience anywhere else, even though it wasn't necessarily a town. But it was the type of place where people would smile if you walked by. Where people would direct you if lost. Where they would welcome you into the neighborhood as if you'd been there all along.

He walked up one block, then took a turn to the right at the Italian Deli, passing the large pharmacy with one of those machines by the entrance that had a little racecar that you could sit in, and if you slipped a quarter into the slot it would move and play music.

He walked a little farther and passed a modest, small, local movie theater, which was closed, as it was still too early for the first showing. He regretted not being able to smell the popcorn that should've wafted through his nose.

He passed an animal clinic, then another funeral home, the second one he had seen in the same vicinity. He passed a wine shop, then a Starbucks. A couple more stores that he knew Peyton would love, and then he stopped when he found the place he was looking for.

----------------------

Peyton was making the bed in her bedroom, spreading the sheet across the mattress, meanwhile fluffing the pillows and placing them in the right place. She looked toward the night table when she heard her cell phone start to ring.

"Hey Brooke."

_"Hey girly. I tried calling the number you gave me, it didn't work. Did you fake number me??"_

Peyton laughed. "What? No of course not. The phone is broken." She frowned when she remembered hearing it crash against the wall as she was making her way up the stairs.

"_Oh. So how are you?" _

"I'm doing okay. Hoping to be able to hold on to time, but apparently that's impossible."

_"Yeah, I know what you mean." _

"Yeah," Peyton breathed as she ran her hand through her hair.

_"You sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Luke and I have been fighting a little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

_"What did Broody do now?"_

"Ella wants to meet Dan, who's never even met her, and is dying apparently, and Lucas is freaking out. He yelled at her earlier, and then she started crying."

_" Aww. Lucas yelled at her? Wow. He must be really pissed, huh? And seriously, Dan is dying? Isn't he like, immortal?"_

"We all thought so."

_"Yeah. Ugh, you won't believe what's been going on."_

"What's up?"

_"Vic-whore-ia."_

That was all Brooke needed to say for Peyton to gasp. "No! Really? What does she want??"

_"I have no friggen idea. She comes in all sentimental; 'I need to know my granddaughter' like, what the fuck is that? If you wanted to get to know her you would've done it a lot sooner."_

"Wow. I think I'm seeing a pattern here…" Peyton chuckled softly.

_"Yeah, really."_

"What are you going to do?"

"_I think I'm just going to try and keep her away. I don't want her to be a part of my life, she tried so hard to distance from it already. I'm just making it easy for her." _

"Well, you know I'm always here if you need me…"

"_Same goes for you of course. Are you sure you don't want Natalie and me to come up there for a few days when Ella's recovering? Jullian's gonna be out of town for a few days. We'd love to come visit, and I'm always here to help." _

"I know you are, but Luke and I decided that we don't want anyone in the hospital immediately afterwards, but we'll see. God, I'm scared out of my mind here," Peyton said honestly.

_"We all are," Brooke rasped into the phone. _

Peyton smiled, and turned her head at the sound of a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, I gotta go, I think Luke's back."

_"Uh huh. Go kiss it out, you're gonna be fine. Give me all the details later. Love you, and tell Ella I miss her."_

"I will. Love you too, bye." She smiled as her phone clapped shut, grateful for her best friend's one of a kind advice. She turned when the door opened, meeting her husband at the other side of the door.

His blue eyes were sympathetic, asking for her forgiveness. "Hi."

"Hi," she returned, placing the pillows atop their bed.

"We're actually in a really nice neighborhood," he commented, perhaps for the sake of conversation, or perhaps he was really struggling to find the words to say to her, and the small talk that leaked from his mouth was just a way of prolonging it.

"I bet," her voice was monotone and empty. Lucas could tell just by looking at her that she was holding back what she really wanted to say, her cheekbones more refined, her gaze fixed on her fingernails. He was going to get it eventually, so why not help her along.

"I didn't mean to yell at her," he said honestly, staying in the doorway.

And there she went.

"For the record, Ella isn't one of the guys on your basketball team who you can yell at whenever you want to. She's your daughter. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm an asshole," he said with finality. "All this crap going on with Dan that should've ended I don't know how many years ago when he finally turned himself in to go to prison. But instead it just keeps coming, and I don't know what to do anymore. He's done enough damage to me and my family. I'm going to do whatever I can to prevent it now. Is that so hard to understand?" He asked her exasperatedly.

"It's what she wants, Lucas."

"I know that. But we can't just give her everything she wants whenever she asks for it."

"Don't you think we can? Just this once?" She pleaded. Ella's happiness was too precious for her to be lost now, so close to the wire. Just thinking about her daughter, lying on a hospital bed, her small body lost within the sheets, confined to a cast, made her tear up.

Not wanting to make her cry, the words spilled out through his lips. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she bit back, glaring at him, the green eyes she possessed burning through his heart. She wiped the tray tear that fell, and then started to leave, but Lucas stepped once to the side, blocking her path, his fingers lightly holding her elbow.

"Peyton, I don't want to fight," he tells her softly.

"Neither do I. But it's too late for that." She shares a glance with him, and for a second he could see the regret in her face, but it quickly disappears as she leaves him standing alone in the room.

----------------------

Lucas approached the Little House, walking slower than normal. Surprisingly, Peyton let him off easily. This is what he was really dreading. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the white wooden door.

"Who is it?" came the voice that he loved on the other side.

"It's Daddy. Can I come in?" he asked her sweetly.

"No!"

He sighed. "Pretty please, pumpkin?" He looked through the glass windows that gave the house natural light, and pouted. He saw his daughter standing there stubbornly, and he had to blink, it was like looking at a Time Capsule. Every passing day it stunned him, just how much she was like her mom.

He saw her little body make its way to the door, and he became relieved when she opened it. "Mean people are not allowed. I'm making a sign," she stated stubbornly, showing the sign she had made, on white printer paper. Lucas couldn't help but smile slightly at her sweet innocent handwriting with the capitals mixed, one letter lower case, one letter upper case, missing a vowel or two, all in red marker.

"I know. I was mean. I want to tell you something," He knelt down so they would be eye level. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was really upset. And I hated to see you so sad. I don't ever want you to be sad. It hurts Daddy. I love you so much. Can you forgive me?" He asked her quietly, as if he was a young boy. He smiled a crooked smile as he tried to convince her.

All it took for Ella was the spark in her Dad's eyes when he looked at her, and the small smile he gave her as he was bent on his knees. How he brushed the stray curl from her forehead. Or when his fingers crawled up her sides threatening to tickle her, hoping it would make her laugh.

Then came the gift that all young kids possessed. The one that most people searched years for, no matter how much time they spent searching their soul, or asked questions. It was the gift to forgive.

"How much?" she asked him. He smiled. "Like this much?" she stretched her arms out a little past her waist.

Lucas shook his head. She stretched her arms out more. "How 'bout now?"

He shook his head again. She stretched her arms out as far as it was allowed. "Now??" She frowned when his head shook no yet again. "You must love me a whole lot, 'cause my arms can't stretch out anymore!" She said incredulously, and Lucas just laughed and scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around, and soon the young laugh that was music to his ears was out for all to hear.

_I love you more than you'll ever know. _

-----------------------------

"What's that?" Ella asked Lucas once he placed her back on the ground and kissed the top of her head. Her finger was pointing to a bag laying against the wall of the Little House; a bag Lucas had purposely hidden from Ella's view.

"That," Lucas looked towards it, "is a present I got for you." He grinned when her face lit up.

"Really? Something for me? What is it?!?" She asked excitedly. Ella absolutely loved presents.

Lucas chuckled. "It's a surprise. You have to find out."

Ella smiled and grabbed her father's hand, the hand that towered so well over her own, and made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

They walked together over to the bag, and sat down together on the grass. "Remember what Dr. Farrell said about sitting in a W?" Lucas warned her, when she saw her sitting in the forbidden 'W' position, putting her weight on the back of her legs, and her feet flopped to the side behind her. Dr. Farrell had strictly forbade Ella from sitting in that position, saying it was bad for her legs and their muscles.

"Always try Criss-Cross Apple Sauce," Ella recited while rolling her eyes. Frankly, she thought sitting in a W was a lot easier. Sitting cross-legged was difficult for her, the muscles along her thighs way too tight due to her spasticity that came along with having CP. It was painful to stretch her thighs so that her knees could touch the floor when sitting that way, but that was one of the things that she was working on in Physical Therapy.

"That's right," Lucas replied as he helped her sit the correct way. "Okay, now you have to close your eyes," he told her as he reached for the bag. Ella did as she was told, covering her eyes with both of her hands one on top of the other.

"No peeking," Lucas warned when he saw the small cracks that enabled Ella to see between her fingers.

"I'm not!" She insisted, closing the small gaps she had made on purpose.

"Okay," Lucas replied as he reached into the bag and brought out her surprise. He laid gently on the ground, and he smiled proudly when she opened her eyes and saw what was there.

_Eloise: The Ultimate Edition _lay in front of her, a considerably large book and in hardcover, with a collection of _Eloise _stories Lucas knew Ella actually hadn't read yet. He had decided on buying it immediately after he saw it on the shelf in the Children's Section of the quaint bookstore he stepped into while on his walk.

Ella gasped. "_Eloise! _Yay!! I haven't read these yet!! Thank you, thank you thank you!" she expressed her gratitude excitedly as she hugged him and leaned into his frame. "How did you know I wanted it?" She questioned him when she pulled back.

Lucas furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, 'how did I know?" I'm your Dad, of course I know!" he claimed, kissing the top of her head.

"The best Dad," Ella stated truthfully, with a smile on her face.

Lucas smiled. He didn't think Ella knew how much that meant to him.

"Momma! Look what Daddy got me!" Ella said excitedly to Peyton who was making her way towards them. She waved the book high in her arms.

Peyton smiled, putting on a brave face. "Wow! That's great babe. Did you say thank you?" She looked towards her husband sitting on the grass. who looked up at her, smiling slightly. She could tell he was full of regret and was asking for forgiveness. She saw Ella give Lucas a big hug again, and the way he gratefully wrapped his arms around her. She also saw their interaction from the deck, and how the way Lucas took his daughter into his arms. She knew how good he was with his daughter, and that just made her want to forget about the whole thing and just forgive him, the way Ella had so easily. But she wouldn't. She'd let him get away with one too many things in their time together. She was now trying to make this time count.

"I wanna read it right now!" Ella proclaimed excitedly, opening the large front cover.

Lucas intervened, putting his hand over hers as he did so. "Now, wait a minute…"

Ella looked at him, confused. "Why?" She saw nothing wrong with reading the book she was just given.

Lucas smiled sneakily. "Don't you want to speak with your Grandpa Dan first?"

Ella's eyes widened. "Really?!? You're gonna let me?!?" When?"

Lucas shrugged. "How about right now?" he asked her, as he brought the now repaired house phone from behind his back.

Peyton, who was now sitting beside him on the grass, shook her head. He was always full of surprises.

She squealed. "Yay!!" She tried to remain calm as she watched Lucas, after some consternation and struggling to remember what the number was, dialed it. Once he made sure it had gotten through, he handed the telephone over to Ella, who gladly took it and placed it on her ear.

He looked down when he felt Peyton's hand place itself atop his own, entwining their fingers and squeezing it lightly. _Thank you, _she mouthed, smiling gently.

He smiled as he shrugged, bringing their joined hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She didn't need to ask what made him change his mind. All that mattered was that he did, and Ella was getting her wish.

All of a sudden Ella panicked and shook her head, trying to give the phone back to her Dad.

Lucas's eyes widened. "What?!? After all this trouble you don't want to talk to him?" He asked her, only half joking.

"I don't know what to say," she responded timidly, cradling the phone in her hands.

Both Lucas and Peyton laughed. "Say 'hello,' silly," Lucas advised her gently, placing the phone back to where it was before.

------------------------

Dan Scott had been rolled the karma dice many times. When he had his first heart attack, which then turned out to be the catalyst for discovering he had HCM. When he had been drugged and left to die in a fire caused by his then wife. After he had been put in jail following false allegations that he had murdered loan shark Duante Jones (even though that was of his own doing to protect Nathan). After he had been terrorized of ghosts of his older brother Keith, and then later messages drawn in red paint on his wall, in his office and home, announcing his crime, however he had no idea of the identity of the witness. After turning himself in and therefore losing all possibility of a relationship with both of his sons, one estranged and one fathered, but confused and lost none the less. Not to mention the love of his life, who declared her hatred for him when she visited him in his jail cell. After he found out he was in dire need of a heart transplant, just subsequent to when he was granted parole.

He thought, if not his family, but God, had finally forgiven him for his sins, when, after countless days of waiting for that purple beeper to vibrate, he had been granted a new heart. He thought almost all was right in his world, when he was able to breathe and walk and smile, patrolling the streets of Tree Hill, inside and out, a new man. But then nothing compared to the roll he got this time, when it was discovered that his new heart was failing him.

He knew deep down there was nothing he could do anymore, and settled with the fact that he was finally going to die. He had gained realization that he had to stop fooling around, and so he set out trying to gain redemption once again.

He knew his only granddaughter was out there, brilliant and sweet and innocent but tough and savvy at the same time. He knew she had been born with Cerebral Palsy, when he found out his heart broke into a million pieces. He begged Nathan and Haley to tell him something, anything. He didn't need to see any pictures. He already saw in his heart that she was the most beautiful, brave, and courageous little girl in the whole world. And yet, the more he found out about her, that she loved reading, animals, chocolate, and the color red, the more he fell in love with her. The more he wanted to spoil her rotten and tell her stories. With every little detail, his heart ached to meet her. To hear her laugh or see her smile.

He tried, he really did. He tried to fight against Nathan's insistence that there was no way Lucas would allow Ella near Dan with a 10 foot pole. He tried to fight against the fact that his younger son had already informed his brother about Dan's request, and it had been denied. He shouldn't have been surprised. He deserved every spiteful remark, dirty look, and obscenity delivered his way. He deserved all the daggers that speared into his flawed heart.

But knowing that he would never get to know his granddaughter before his time was up, hurt like hell none the less.

So he spent the majority of his days sprawled out in the sand by his beach house, hoping the sound of the ocean and their waves would heal the shattered pieces of his broken life. Maybe even give him answers, a miracle, possibly. But all he saw was the young people, the people years after his own generation, jogging with their dogs, playing frisbee, being with the ones they love. He wanted to shout at them. Scream. Ask why they were able to live life in such frivolity, while he was forced to wake up at each dawn and remember that he was knocking at Death's Door. But for what? His chances had all run out. Or so he thought.

Dan had gotten sick of the sun, so he was lying on his oversized couch, gruffy beard and all, staring at the ceiling and realizing that the fan above his head did 147 rotations a minute. Then the phone started to ring.

He ignored it, thinking that whoever was calling was nobody important. Probably just a guy from the credit card company telling him that he was behind on payment. Dan didn't bother paying his bills on time anymore. Why should he if he was going to die soon?

But then the shrill noise in his ears was starting to give him a headache, like almost all things did now that he was a heavy drinker. So he reluctantly got off the couch and walked to the phone, glancing at the caller ID.

_Out of Area, _the letters deciphered.

_Must be the Devil wanting to know where I've been_, he thought to himself. He smirked. "I suppose I should tell him," he muttered, half joking. He picked up the cordless, pressed the _TALK_ button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Grandpa Dan!!"_ came a young voice.

It took him a moment to figure out who it was. The voice was innocent and sweet, caring and generous. It couldn't of been Jamie. Jamie was too old to have that voice anymore. His voice had matured over the years, while still attaining that childhood touch to it. Just not in the way it used to when he spoke of his love for basketball and how he was sure his father was going to the NBA. Matthew was far too young, he just started walking. He thought hard, and when he finally identified the voice, his eyes widened.

He fell effortlessly into the chair, struggling to find the words to speak. _This had to be some kind of joke. _Was it? He stayed silent, trying to process the jumbled thoughts crowding into his mind. He closed his eyes and opened them, convinced it was all a sick dream. But the voice was still there, calling his name once more when she heard no answer. He tried to open his lips, but it was like they were stuck together from all the shock. She said hello again, and Dan knew that if he didn't say something soon, he would lose her.

"Ella?" he asked quietly, all the while praying for it all to be real.

"_Hi Grandpa Dan! I thought you weren't there, I almost hanged up." _

Her voice was exactly like he imagined it. Only 1000 times better. He cleared his throat. "No, no I'm here. I'm so glad to hear from you." He said gently, a wide smile on his face.

"_Me too! I tried talking to you before, but my Daddy wouldn't let me. He said you were real mean."_

Dan chuckled softly. _I wouldn't blame him, _he thought. But he shoved it to the back of his mind.

_"What are you doing?"_

He absolutely adored the innocent way she posed the question. If he were to answer it 100 percent truthfully he would've told her that he was wallowing in misery, getting drunk and waiting to die. But he decided not to, so he thought up a quick lie. "I'm… sitting on my couch, watching television."

_"Really? What's your favorite show? I love Barney. My Daddy says I'm too old to watch it anymore, but I don't care." _Dan could've sworn he heard his eldest son's modest chuckle.

Dan smiled. "Barney's my number one man. But, I'm a pretty big fan of basketball these days."

_"Awesome! So is my Daddy. His favorite team is the Tar Heels." _

Dan laughed. "Well you tell your Daddy that the Bobcats are giving the Tar Heels a run for there money." Dan had saved all of the newspaper clippings, recorded all of the games, news reports, and SportsCenter episodes with all mention of Nathan. To say he was watching over his progress religiously was an understatement. Even after all those years, Dan had no doubt in his mind that Nathan would make his dreams come true. And he had never been more proud of him.

_"I will! Guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I'm in New York City. I hav'ta get surgery on my legs." _

"I know, I heard all about it. But you're going to be okay. Just remember to be really, really brave, and you'll be as good as new in no time."

_"Yeah, that's what my Dad says."_

"Your Dad is a smart man," Dan stated truthfully. One of his biggest regrets, to this day, was abandoning his son and not sticking around to be a bigger part in his life.

_"I know."_

"You know, I've had one of those once. Now I've got a real big scar where the Doctors fixed me."

_"Really? Do you think I'm gonna have one?"_

"I think so," he told her. He had no idea concerning the procedure she was going to undergo in days time, and of course he saw no use in asking her. Wanting to discuss something much less morbid, he changed the subject. "What are your favorite things to do?"

All those speculations about being a reader, a lover of chocolate and animals, and wanting to explore became true as she answered his question. And soon when she told him that one of her favorite books was _Eloise_, how her favorite color was red, and how one of her biggest wishes was to get a dog and name it Spot, he finally started to cry. Hard. He did nothing to wipe the tears away, letting them fall down his face and soak the collar of his shirt. Because finally, after drowning in Scotch, and becoming numb, he allowed himself to just _feel _something again. Even if it was sadness and devastation, in the midst of talking to a grandchild he wasn't sure if he was ever going to meet. Or maybe, it was happiness at the prospect of talking to her, and confirming his true belief that she existed.

_"Don't be sad, Grandpa Dan. Why are you sad?_

He forced himself to quieten his sobs by biting hard into the side of his hand, shutting his eyes tightly before answering. Taking a deep breath, he said: "I'm so glad you called."

_"I am too. I wish we could meet soon. I miss you."_

He kept crying, quietly so she wouldn't hear him this time. "I miss you too, sweetheart. And maybe…" he paused, his emotions getting the best of him. "maybe we could see each other someday," he choked, wiping the back of his wrist across his face.

_"I hope so. That would be the best thing ever!"_

Dan laughed. "You have no idea." Dan heard nothing for a few moments, and he gathered that she was being spoken to at the other end.

_"Aww, I have to go now. But do you promise we will talk again?" _

Dan was hesitant, wishing there was someway he could keep Ella on the line. But he knew better than that. "I promise," he spoke firmly, and he knew all too well that those two words were meant for her and himself.

_"Yay! Oh, and Grandpa Dan?"_

"Yes?"

_"I love you." _

How she could love him, he had no idea. But that was it. He was surely going to go into overload, and he had to get off the phone soon before he scared her with his sobs. "I love you too." He managed, the tears returning.

_"Bye!"_

"Bye bye now," he said softly, clinging onto the phone for dear life. But then he couldn't hear her voice anymore, and she was gone. The click on the other end just made it final. It was all over. He placed the phone back on its base and started to sob, harder than he had in a very long time.

----------------------------

Now that everyone was forgiven, well almost everyone, the beautiful clear day heightened everyone's desire to go outside, so they all decided they would head out to the local park. Peyton went upstairs with Ella to help get her ready, and Lucas was about to be in their footsteps to take a quick shower, when he heard a rapid succession of knocks at the front door.

He racked his brain trying to figure out who it could be. Nathan and Haley were about to head out to Atlanta, and as far as he knew Brooke was in Tree Hill trying to fight off her mother. Besides there was no way she'd make it to New York. in that short of a time. None of them could.

The rapid knocks continued, as if the deliverer couldn't stand to wait. "Alright already," Lucas mumbled, annoyed.

When he reached the door and pulled it open, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What are you doing here?!?"

--------------------------

**A surprise visitor? Who do you think it is? Feel free to guess! Let me know what you think. **

**P.S. Writing this is a GREAT distraction after watching the finale last week… it hurts to think of One Tree Hill's Season 7 without LP. I was dissapointed with their send off, I would have loved to see all the goodbyes. But at the same time, I am thrilled with their happy ending. Their baby girl owns my heart=] (Not really, but she's SO cute!!!!!) **

**I hoped you liked it, sorry for the long wait, again, I write this as I go, none of it is pre-written. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Feeling bad for Dan? Understand Lucas' reasoning? Getting nervous for Ella's surgery? Good. That means I'm writing it right. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys!!**

_Chapter Eleven_

" 'What are you doing here?' Man, what kind of greeting is that? I come all the way here, get lost, just to visit you, my River Rat brother, to a 'what are you doing here?!?' You were always so damn rude."

Lucas shook his head as he laughed, holding out his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, you're right." He cleared out his throat before he continued. "What a wonderful surprise that you're here, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor," Lucas announced, pausing at "Skills" for added emphasis.

Lucas' old time friend nodded. "Now, that's more like it!" He laughed. "How you been?" He asked Lucas whole heartedly while clasping him on the back in a friendly man-hug.

"I've been doing okay," he replied, staring incredulously at his buddy. "You really came all the way here to see me?"

"Of course!," Skills responded obviously. "And Peyton, and my favorite girl." Skills had been delighted with Ella since he first saw her, and seemingly likewise. That followed in the years to come, and the two developed a playful yet protective dynamic. Skills was one of Ella's favorite babysitters, as he would spoil her rotten, eat all kinds of bad stuff and let her watch countless hours of TV. Her parents didn't know that, of course.

"Lets not forget she's my favorite girl too," Lucas pointed out like a little girl. He always tried not to seem so childishly jealous, but it was really hard when he considered just how many "Uncles and Aunts" his daughter had.

Skills waved away his comment. "You don't count, you're her Dad."

Lucas laughed. "Uh-huh."

Skills surveyed his friend's attire of a blue plain t shirt and jeans in disapproval. He had always prided himself on being very well dressed these days. "What the hell are you wearing? You're gonna need to change outta that when we go out tonight."

"We're going out tonight?" Skills always a knack of making plans for other people. Luckily, they were usually really fun.

"Hell yeah! Do you even know how many bars there are around here? We're hittin' it up!"

A night out on the town with Skills Taylor was bound to conjure up some pretty awesome stories. All the stress and heaviness of the past few days had certainly taken a toll on the young blonde, and a night with loud music, probably some Pool, and definitely beer was exactly what he needed.

"Alright then." Lucas conceded. Soon enough, both men turned to the stairs when they heard two people descending.

"Oh don't tell me…" Peyton started, laughing at the arrival of her guest.

Skills nodded from the landing. "You know it! Skills is in the house baby!"

"Uncle Skills!!" Ella called happily, going down the remaining two steps as quickly yet carefully as she could.

"Heyyy! Skills chorused, gathering the excited little girl in her arms. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Good!," Ella replied happily. "What are you doing here?" Skills and Lucas burst into laughter.

"'What am I doing here'? I came to see you, knucklehead." He reached into the small black duffel bag he brought with him and pulled out a nicely wrapped gift. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your rockin' birthday party, so this is for you."

"Another present in the same day?!? Woah!"

"Aww, that's so nice of Uncle Skills," Peyton commented.

Ella ripped open the wrapping paper, only to be met with a remark with her Dad saying how she should take it easy, and then Skills remarking how Ella should just ignore him.

Skills had decided to buy her a 24 piece _Madeleine_ puzzle, since he'd heard from Peyton a while back that that was one of Ella's favorite books before she had discovered _Eloise_.

"Oh, I love Madeleine!! Thanks so much Uncle Skills!" She said happily as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

"No problem, girly. Whadd'ya say we try and put it together later?"

Ella smiled. "You're on!"

-------------------

"So, P-Sawyer-Scott, I need your help." Skills propositioned to Peyton as the gang made their way to the local park, as they had promised Ella they would all go.

"I'm listening," Peyton replied as she pushed Ella's stroller with Lucas not far behind.

"Aiight, so yeah I was thinkin'…." Skills looked to the sidewalk and shuffled his feet, contemplating whether or not to go ahead with what he wanted to say, all the while that knowing the instant he voiced the statement, it would only just make everything so much more real.

Peyton looked at him expectantly, perplexed as to why his usually over confident and cocky demeanor was being replaced by this strange hesitance and nervousness. But then she realized it. In all of her years she knew Skills she figured out that he only got this nervous when being around, or talking about one woman. The woman he met shortly before Peyton was set to marry Lucas, when Skills was picking then 5 year old Jamie from school. He became absolutely taken by this woman, and they hit it off quickly.

But then Skills did something none of them had seen coming. He announced to his new girl that he wanted to take things slow. Lets just say that Skills wasn't really into taking things slow, the clear evidence given from his past escapades with the opposite sex.

However the gang did know that when Skills said something that serious, he meant it. Skills may have been a joker, but when it came to _real_ matters with his heart, his maturity came out in full swing, and he was not to be played with.

They all were right, and things went pretty well for the young assistant coach. After a while, he and the woman he loved decided to move in together. After a somewhat tearful goodbye between him, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth, boxes were packed and Skills moved out to a nice spacious apartment not too far away, as promised, so it was still very possible for the guys to get together and play Halo.

"You know how there's the killer place in the city called the Diamond District?" Skills went on, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

All it took were those two words for Peyton's hand to fly to her mouth. "Oh my God…you want to propose to Lauren don't you??" she asked him happily, glad that he was ready to take such a big step.

Skills smiled. "Yeah I do. I love Lauren. I'm ready for this."

"Aww! Skills that's so great!" Peyton reached out to hug her good friend.

"Yay Uncle Skills!!" Ella chirped from her stroller chair as she looked up. She smiled as an idea came into her head. "Can I be the Flower Girl?!? Please please please?!?," She asked him, jumping up and down as much as her seat belt would allow.

Lucas laughed. "Ella, she hasn't even said yes yet," Lucas reasoned. All three heads turned to him, Ella in surprise, who looked between her Dad and her Uncle, ready for a fight to break out. Skills looked to him in horror, and Peyton in disbelief before she slapped him on the chest and then his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he'd said. "Which she will!!" he covered, patting Skills on the shoulder in reassurance. "She totally will, man. Congratulations!" He smiled, praying this would in no way alter Skills' decision to bend down on one knee.

Luckily, Skills took it with stride and just nodded. "Yeah, nice save."

-----------------------

When they entered the nice park, Ella immediately made her way to the Jungle Gym, followed by Lucas, so he could help her climb up the colorful ladder. "Daddy, can you catch me when I come down the slide?" Ella asked him sweetly.

"Of course I will, Pumpkin. I'll always be there to catch you," He smiled, knowing that he meant that promise in more ways than the literal sense.

Ella smiled in return. "Come on, Uncle Skills!" she commanded as she tugged him along after her. Lucas watched as his daughter and very near brother carefully made their way throughout all the bustling kids, Skills with his hand firmly entwined in Ella's, standing right behind her in case she lost her balance. He was proud when he saw Ella do her best to try and climb up the stairs, her hand holding on to anything she could find. Lucas had concluded that Ella was one of the most motivated girls he knew. Confident, Strong, Brave, Beautiful. He was more than happy that he knew for certain she got this all from her mother and his wife, and he was even happier that he could call Ella his daughter. That was more than enough for him.

Ella and Skills were closer to the platform leading to the slide, where other kids were waiting somewhat impatiently in line for their turn to ride down. But then suddenly Ella lost her balance, and she fell to the floor. She hit her knee hard against the surface beneath her, way before her instincts came in, not getting a chance to fall like she was taught.

"Ella, you okay??" Skills asked her frantically. He moved forward to help her get back on her feet.

Ella held her hand firmly on her kneecap after she rolled over on her backside, where she had been hit. "Yeah," she managed, sitting up. She winced when she felt the pain radiating from her now bruised knee. Biting her lip, she resisted the urge to cry.

A boy who appeared to be a year or two older than Ella saw the whole thing happen, and walked smugly over to the scene, along with his two friends. "Haha, you can't walk!!" He teased, pointing a finger at her. Along with his friends, he began to mock the way she walked, turning his knees inward. "You walk funny!," the boys accused her.

Ella scowled from her place on the ground, her hand still on her knee.

Skills frowned angrily. He clenched his fists, trying so hard not to start cursing the kids out, and giving them a piece of his mind. He decided to help Ella up first, but was stopped by Ella's hand. "I can do it, Uncle Skills," she insisted. Skills nodded, and stood back as he watched Ella skillfully roll on her knees, grabbing onto the nearby white rung for support. She planted her foot on the ground and pushed up, gradually asserting herself on both of her feet once more.

Skills braced himself, getting ready for Ella to start crying and run away. But he should have known better.

Ella turned to the boy, looked him in the eye and said "Yes, I can. You're just a big bully," she smirked to herself when she saw the young boy's eyes widen in shock, as if he had never been spoken back to before. "I walk funny?," she asked the other boy rhetorically. "You look funny," she stated, pointing out the boy's enlarged nose and protruding front teeth.

Skills stood there in utter shock, and-dare he say it-pride and admiration. He just saw his best friend's kid totally give it to a complete jerk, and it was probably one of the most entertaining and awesome things he'd seen all week.

The boys stood there, unable to move. When it finally hit them, their eyes teared up and they began to sob, all three of them running to the safety and comfort of their own mothers.

Skills knew he shouldn't of, but oh well, he just couldn't resist. Making sure the boys and their parents weren't looking, he bumped fists with Ella. "That's what I'm talking about!!" he laughed and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Let's get you down that slide!" He held out his hand in order for Ella to climb the final step, and all the other kids who had witnessed the event, scrambled to get out of her way. She stood proudly before going down the slide, and, as promised, Lucas was there waiting at the bottom.

"Momma's gonna be mad that I made those kids cry," Ella whispered to him as he picked her up.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Lucas assured her as he gave her a wink. "How's your knee? It looks like your gonna get a black and blue," he observed as he rubbed the spot where she hit her knee comfortingly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Ella replied, now looking somber as she remembered her injury and the pain returned.

"I'll take care of it."

---------------------

"Ella, what you said wasn't very nice," Peyton gently scolded her as they sat on the benches and looked to the boys and their disapproving mothers.

"Momma! They were making fun of me!!" Ella defended herself.

"I know, and that wasn't very nice of them either, actually it was pretty damn mean," Peyton huffed angrily under her breath. When she noticed Ella's pointed glance, she continued. "But you didn't have to be mean back. Next time you should just ignore it and walk away, okay?"

"Fine," Ella conceded, disappointed.

Peyton was about to tell her that she should go and apologize before one of the mothers, the mother of the finger-pointing boy, strode over.

"Excuse me," She interrupted, a snobbish and rude attitude laced in her voice.

Somehow Peyton knew what was coming. "Ella, go play with your Uncle Skills."

-----------------

Ella looked between her mother and the lady cautiously before following Peyton's request, and taking her walker to go join Skills who was hanging around by the sprinklers with Lucas.

"What's up, Super Girl?" Skills asked her playfully before noticing her worried expression.

"I think that Lady is gonna say something mean to Momma," she replied.

"Stay here with Uncle Skills," Lucas told her, before walking swiftly to his wife.

------------

"Yes, Hi, I was just about to go-" Peyton started, before she was rudely interjected by the other woman.

"Yeah, well I think what you should really do is teach your little crippled brat some manners," she snapped curtly, her hands crossed offensively across her chest as she glared at Peyton.

Peyton was completely taken aback. She must've been dreaming. There was _no way_ this woman was telling her these things. Was she really that ignorant? Was she really that rude? Peyton was originally going to be civil, because she knew the woman was going to make some catty remark about her parenting skills or something else to that degree. But actually hearing her insult her daughter in such a cruel and degrading way, using the word _cripple_ with such disdain, vulgarity, and hatred which already had so much hate in the word itself--well that just about pushed all of Peyton's good manners out of a 7 story window. "Excuse me? My _what?_"

"I think you heard what I said," the woman sneered.

Peyton took a step toward her. "Oh, you better hope I didn't. That I was really dreaming. Because if it turns out I wasn't and you really called my child probably the most insulting word I've heard in my entire life, then I am going to have absolutely no problem kicking your ass."

Before the woman had a chance to retaliate, Lucas came to the scene, tugging gently on Peyton's arm. "Peyt, come on. She's definitely not worth it," he told her solidly, all the while glaring at the one who dared insult her daughter. "Just to be clear, I think _you're_ the one that needs to teach your kid manners," Lucas told the woman somewhat disrespectfully. Not that she didn't deserve it.

Lucas put his arm around Peyton's shoulder and led her away, but not before Peyton said "What an ignorant little bitch," just loud enough for only her to hear. "and to think I was going to make Ella apologize! Unbelievable," Peyton huffed. Lucas smiled slightly to himself. He couldn't say he didn't love when his wife was feisty.

-----------------

After that incident, and Ella's plea to at least go on the swings, they all decided in unison that they'd had enough of the park for one day, and decided it would be best to head out to Manhattan for Skills' mission to find the perfect engagement ring. After eating a quick lunch at home and changing into nicer clothes, they agreed that Lucas and Peyton had already spent way too much money on cabs, so everyone went on 'an adventure', as Ella liked to call it, and decided to take the Subway all the way to Skills' destination. Soon enough, they found themselves standing on the floors of a luxurious, and expensive, jewelry store right in the heart of the Diamond District, at 5th Ave. and 56th St.

"So where should I go from here, Skinny Girl?" Skills asked Peyton, who was admiring all the beautiful rings that the clerk had brought out from behind the glass display case.

"Ohh…this one is beautiful…" Peyton cooed, carefully picking up a square emerald cut shape diamond ring and admiring it.

"Easy babe, you already have one," Lucas teased her.

"I know that. I love my ring," she told him honestly. Her gaze wavered back to the ring in her hands. "but this one is sooo pretty," she drawled out, cradling it in her fingers.

"Can I get one?" Ella pleaded innocently, her face centimeters away from the glass, gaping at all the lovely jewelry.

All three of them laughed. "Not yet," Lucas told her. "not for many years. Many, many, many years."

After Peyton asking Skills what he thought Lauren would love, and countless examinations of several rings, (by going over the 4C's, of course) Skills announced he had the perfect one. It was a one full carat diamond ring, with a cushion stone shape. It had brilliant clarity, and was absolutely gorgeous. The transaction was made, after Skills' somewhat successful attempt to sway the clerk to go a little lower, and the diamond was bought. Skills had his girl's engagement ring.

"How does it feel man?" Lucas clapped Skills on the back as they strolled through the busy bustling streets of Manhattan for a walk.

"Well, it did feel pretty damn good. But now you're gonna tell me that the really hard part comes next right?"

As much as Lucas wanted to deny it. He just couldn't. "Yeah. But let me tell you, when you see the look on Lauren's face, and the tears that will come down as she gets ready to say yes, you're gonna forget about how terrifying it all was, and coming all the way to New York City for the best ring is gonna be completely worth the trip. You're gonna feel like the luckiest guy in the whole damn world."

"I already do," Skills replied.

And judging by the look on his face, Lucas knew that Skills could never be more honest.

---------------------

They had been walking for well over two hours, Ella had abandoned her stroller long ago. It was now early evening, the sky was a blended color of blue and orange, the sunset blending with the horizon.

Ella was a trooper, insisting on walking the long blocks. But after a while it all caught up with her. "Momma, I'm tired," she whined. Ella didn't have as much stamina as other kids did, and when she really forced herself to walk long distances, her feet started to ache.

"Okay, you can sit," Peyton stopped walking and the blue special stroller came to a halt, and Peyton removed the shopping bags from the seat. A couple of the stores were having sales, and she just couldn't walk away. She swore she was getting more like Brooke as the days went on.

"Whatta y'all say we eat somethin'? My treat," Skills announced, and immediately began scouting for a nice restaurant.

Lucas shook his head. "Skills, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, yes I do. Especially since y'all are givin' me a place to crash for the night."

Lucas and Peyton laughed. Of course they were.

----------------------------------

They found a nice, casual but not too casual Italian Restaurant. The food had just came, and Skills decided it was best to make a toast.

"A toast," Skills proclaimed as he raised his glass of lager. Everyone else did the same, even Ella with her glass of milk. "to wonderful friends, family, and being able to make it through every obstacle together," he smiled warmly as he said it.

Peyton and Lucas shared a glance. Skills might've not been the usual guy to give an amazing speech, and maybe it wasn't amazing. But those words of encouragement and the way he gave them the courage to face the days up ahead was exactly what they needed to hear. Lucas smiled gratefully, while Peyton was already feeling really sentimental, that she teared up discreetly.

"Here here" Lucas replied, and he raised his glass to Skills' and enjoyed the _clink_ as his and everyone else's glasses came together.

The rest of dinner was nice, the gang of three reminiscing about the old days, laughing about how Lucas always beat Skills' one on one, except those special but not so rare moments where Skills would seize control of the ball when Lucas wasn't paying attention.

"….And the only reason you wasn't payin' any attention is 'cause Skinny Girl over here just had to drive by, lookin' like the Devil in that sexy car of hers," Skills elaborated, smiling at the embarassed look that crossed Lucas' face. Peyton just laughed, swiping her hand across her husband's cheek.

"Aww, you played bad for me," Peyton teased sweetly, stroking his cheekbone.

Lucas blushed. "Now, now wait a minute. I didn't stop playing _every_ game," he reasoned, shaking his head at Skills' anecdotes.

"Yes, you did!," Skills insisted, and he knew Lucas couldn't argue back.

Because it really was true.

----------------------

Ella had fallen asleep on the train ride back, so when they arrived once more at the house, Lucas had to gently remove Ella out of her stroller and carry her up the front steps, all the way to her bedroom on the second floor. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on her shoulder, her small arms wrapped around his neck, and with his assistance, her legs managed to curl not too easily around his waist. Lucas didn't mind at all when he had to carry her like this. It reminded him of the times when she was a baby and he rocked her gently while pacing back and forth, getting her to try and stop crying while making sure Peyton got some rest. It also reminded the whole world that Ella was his daughter, and he was damn proud of it.

"Careful she doesn't hurt her legs," Peyton whipered, knowing that the muscles in Ella's thighs were beyond tight and it was really a challenge for her to open them wide without it hurting.

"I know," Lucas responded while softly climbing the last of the stairs and opening the door to her bedroom. He had to wait patiently while Peyton quickly went in and undid the covers to her bed so Lucas could just lay her down.

Ella whined in that adorable way kids did when they were way too spent to function. "She's tired," Peyton commented sweetly as Lucas lay her down, her head resting comfortably on her _Rugrats_ pillow. It didn't matter that Peyton didn't get a chance to change Ella into her pajamas, because the second her head did hit that pillow she was out like a light. Peyton still felt bad, though.

"Don't forget my Pink Blankie," Ella whispered with her eyes still closed, referring to the pink and white blanket Brooke got her long ago at the Baby Shower.

"I won't forget it," Lucas replied, smiling as he draped her favorite somewhat tattered blanket over her body.

After kissing her feet like he did every night, Lucas spread the covers out over Ella, tucking in every corner of the soft sheets until she felt snug.

Peyton placed a soft kiss to her fore head, moving a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears. "Sweet dreams baby. I love you," she whispered. She stroked Ella's smooth cheek with her thumb, and smiled softly when Ella finally fell into her slumber. Peyton always said that when Ella was sleeping, she looked like an Angel.

--------------------------------

"You ready to head on out?" Skills asked Lucas excitedly.

Lucas yawned. "Actually, after putting Ella to bed, I'm pretty tired myself."

Skills frowned. "Psh, tired? Yeah right. C'mon man. We 28, not 45. Lets go out and have some FUN."

Lucas chuckled at Skills' insistence and gave in. "Fine….."

Skills clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go," he said as he ushered him toward the door. He stopped and turned to face Peyton, who was sitting on the kitchen table. "You comin', P-Scott?"

Peyton laughed. "Uh, no, I think I'm gonna stay home with my kid."

Skills paused. "Oh! Yeah, right." He turned to guide Lucas once more, but Lucas walked around him. He placed his hands on Peyton's waist.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked her, concerned, resting his forehead against hers, and smiled when she ran her hands up his strong arms. She chuckled.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine, but thanks," she whispered sincerely before bringing her lips to his. It was the first time they had kissed in a while, and it felt pretty good to feel his slightly chapped lips rubbing against hers. It was sweet, and as much as Lucas wanted to feel her tongue in his mouth he had to remind himself of their company, so instead he brought his palm to rest against her cheek, running his fingers over the outline of her ear.

She let out a breath when he pulled away, clutching the fabric of the button down shirt. Even if it wasn't a deeper kiss, he still made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "Go have fun," she whispered to him. "But not too much fun," she said in that adorable way he loved.

He chuckled. "I promise," and he went in to kiss her again, this time swiping his tongue across her lip, but she broke the embrace before it could go any farther. She took note of his dissapointed expression, and she smiled.

"Later," she whispered to him, sending him a wink. He saw how her eyes turned a darker shade, and that, along with the way her hair framed her face in an unbelieveably sexy way, made him really not want to leave her. It also didn't help that the whole time, she was running her foot up the outside of his leg.

_Damn Skills. _

-------------------------

Skills had led Lucas to a medium sized bar not too many blocks from the house, striding along the sidewalk liked he owned the neighborhood. Lucas asked him how the hell he knew where he was going, and Skills responded that he took a long around before knocking on his door.

"We're here," Skills announced as they approached the building, perched on the corner of the block. It was painted a dark red maroon color, and Lucas could hear the music from outside.

"_Angry Wade's_?" Lucas asked him as he saw the writing emblazoned on the front door.

Skills smiled wolfishly. "Yup! Nice, eh?" He clapped his hands together when they entered. There was a large pool table in the middle of the room, along with a nice bar and a large television screen advertising the big football game. A ton of the guys were crowded around the monitor, screaming insults when their team gave up a touchdown or cheering widly when the star player made it all the way to the endzone. "This is what I like," Skills announced as he strode over to the bar tap. Lucas just shook his head and followed suite.

----------------------

"So, how ya been doing man? I really haven't had a chance to ask you about… you know," Skills started modestly as he nursed his newly arrived beer.

Lucas sighed, twirling the beer around between his fingers. "Okay, I guess. I just wish that it was all different, you know?"

Skills listened patiently.

"And I don't mean that I regret that Ella was born with CP, or I resent her for it, because God, I love her to death. I wish things were easier for her. She's only 5, man. She doesn't deserve to deal with it all. Like in the park today, could you believe that?" Lucas shook his head in disbelief as he took a swig of the beer, enjoying the taste as it eased down his throat.

"Yeah, but isn't it more important that she _knows_ how to deal with it?"

Lucas shook his head and gazed down at his beer. "She shouldn't have to."

Skills could only nod, knowing that Lucas wasn't going to change his mind on the subject.

"I keep thinking this is all a dream, and that I'm going to wake up from it soon," Lucas confessed, looking Skills in the eye. "am I crazy?" he asked him honestly.

Skills shook his head. "Nah, you ain't crazy. I mean look at me, I still remember the day you first told us."

------------------

_"Thanks for coming, guys," Lucas told his company that occupied the couch gratefully. Nathan and Haley sat together, as well as Brooke, who sat at the end, alone, for Julian had to make a emergency trip out of town. Skills was standing behind them._

_Lucas was sitting on the loveseat across from them, his fingers entwined together in Peyton's, resting on his lap. The muscles in his hands were strained, and he was shifting his feet uncomfortably, a habit he had when he was nervous or upset. His arm was draped around his wife, who's eyes were red and blotchy, and she had to wipe her eyes quickly before more tears fell in front of her dear friends, without any explanation as to why she was crying. _

_"What's wrong?" Brooke asked her best friends worriedly, noticing the way Peyton tried so hard to keep her emotions in check, and the way Lucas swallowed hard to keep his voice from breaking. "You guys are scaring me." It was so unlike them to call and say they needed everyone at the house, saying they had something very important to tell them, and to have them come almost immediately. But since it was so rare, everyone did. _

_"Is everything okay?" Haley asked, in that concerned way she always did. She never failed to use her instinct when she knew something wasn't right. _

_Lucas glanced at Peyton, making sure she was okay to answer his best friend's inquiry. She nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. Taking a deep breath, which was still shaky, she began to speak. _

_Well, you guys all know how we went to the Doctor with Ella last week?" Peyton asked them all, seeing how they nodded their heads. It'd taken the young couple 7 days to get used to the fact, to finally realize, after living in a cloudy haze of denial, that their baby girl did indeed have Cerebral Palsy, and there was nothing they could do to reverse the facts, to stop it, to keep it hidden. Except love their daughter with all their hearts. _

"_It's Ella…" Peyton started shakingly, before her emotions and the vivid clear memory of that day, of that instant engulfed her, and her body shook with her cries. She covered her face in her hands. "she… she…" she started to sob, unable to hold it in. "..I can't do it," she cried desperately, tears flowing down her face. _

_Brooke and Haley immediately started crying at the sight of seeing their best friend so broken. _

"_Luke, what happened?!?" Nathan asked his brother forcefully, getting uneasy with the sadness in the room. _

_Lucas rubbed Peyton's back before answering. He also took a deep breath. "Guys.. Ella has Cerebral Palsy," Lucas breathed, having to wipe his hand across his face to keep from crying. _

_Nathan sunk back into the couch, the sadness and hurt in his eyes telling his brother that that was so far from what he was expecting. _

_Haley looked at her best friend, terrified. Once she heard him say those two words, she knew. A teenager at the High School had it. She was wheelchair ridden, and had severe speech problems. "Oh my God," she muttered, the tears coming down. Never in a million years would she think something like this would happen to her niece. _

_"The doctors say because she was born prematurely, she lost oxygen in her birth, and that damaged her brain. Thankfully it was only the part of her brain that controls her walking, or her lower part only, something called Spastic Diplegia CP. They say that her intelligence is still all okay."_

_"Will she ever know how to walk?" Haley asked desperately, looking for the silver lining. _

_Lucas shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," he whispered. Tears brimmed his eyes, as he wished he could give his friends a different answer. _

_ "Well, there has to be someway they can fix it right? They have to fix it!" Brooke cried, bringing her hands to her face. _

_Lucas shook his head. "No, Brooke, they can't fix it. They can't fix it." His voice broke, and the tears arrived. _

_"What can we do?," Nathan asked, trying to stay strong. He cleared his throat. "Tell us what we have to do." _

_-x-_

"I told Nathan that we just needed to focus on just loving her like hell and looking beyond it all. That the most important thing was that she had a stable, loving family that could show her the how to live life, as well as the value, dignity, and joy that it brings," Lucas said silently.

"Well look, man. She's already got all those things. She's gonna be aiight. She's a fighter."

Lucas smiled. "Just like her Mom."

Skills nodded. "Aight, stop it now, you're making me depressed."

"Well, hey, you asked," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, I shoulda known better." Skills joked. "Come on lets go shoot some pool." Lucas agreed, and the two made their way to the large pool table, and were challenged by two guys who were older than them to a game. After making deal that the loser had to pay for the next two rounds, the game commenced. Skills and Lucas, showing them how it's done, won the game, and were treated to free beer, much to the two older men's dismay.

They enjoyed discussing Sports, and before long their company announced they had to leave before getting murdered by their wives. Lucas and Skills were then approached by a beautiful young women.

"Hey boys," she greeted.

"Hi," Lucas said plainly, sharing a look with Skills, who looked at the woman with a complete smile on his face.

"How's it going?" Skills asked them. Lucas just shook his head, embarrassed.

"Pretty good," she was a tall tan brunette, and she turned her attention to Lucas, who was hiding behind his beer glass. "You know, you're pretty good at pool," she said flauntingly, not bothering to hide the fact that she was checking him out. "What's your name?"

Lucas looked toward Skills once more, who urged him to go ahead, trying not to laugh. He cleared his throat. "Um…Lucas," he said awkwardly.

"Hi Lucas. I'm Lexi," she said, holding out her hand. Lucas just decided it was best to wave.

"Hi."

Skills rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Lexi. Name's Skills," he smiled as he took her hand. "and that's for a reason," he sent the girl a wink. He looked to Lucas before going on. "I can also tell you that playing pool isn't the only thing he's good at."

Lucas glared at him, kicking him hard underneath the bar stool.

"I would hope so."

Lucas spoke up, seeing the devilish look in the girl's eyes. "Uh, what my idiot friend means here is, I'm married." Lucas flashed his wedding ring in front of the girl's face.

Lexi pouted. "That's too bad," she walked over to Lucas and whispered in his ear, and he moved back as if he was scared of her. "but anytime you get bored, just call me and I'll make it up to you," she promised, leaving a slip of paper that was bound to have her number written on it, as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

She walked out, her black heels clacking against the wooden floor, her long brown hair running down her back.

When Lucas made sure she was around the corner, he rubbed his cheek to get the lipstick off, made the slip of paper into a paper ball and threw it at Skills, who was bent over hysterically laughing. Lucas slapped him upside the head. "Dude, what the hell, I'm a married man!!"

"Psh, you a boring man is what you are," Skills said as he recovered from his laughs, earning a glare from Lucas.

------------------

"Lexi…that's a stripper name!" Skills said incredulously, and immediately started laughing again.

"I can't believe you did that. Didn't I spend I don't know how many hours with you looking for an engagement ring for your girlfriend?!?" Lucas huffed angrily as they walked back to the house in the late hours of the night.

"Man, relax. I was just having fun. I wasn't gonna do anything," Skills promised. "But she was.." his laughs erupted again.

Lucas put up his hand, starting to laugh as well. "Alright! Can you walk a little faster? I miss my wife."

--------------------

Lucas tiptoed up the stairs once he made sure Skills was going to be okay sleeping in the guest room, and opened the door. Peyton was sprawled on the bed under the sheets, and it was obvious she tried to stay up and wait for him, for one of his favorite books lay open across her belly. She looked so cute with her hair disheveled. He softly walked over and took the book, closing it and placing it on the night table. He started to strip down to his underwear, ready to just lie down beside Peyton and get some much needed sleep.

Peyton knew who it was, and she smiled, because as hard as he tried not to wake her up, he failed. She knew the sounds he made as he closed the front door, what he sounded like climbing up the stairs. She knew it took him exactly three minutes to brush his teeth. She knew it took him only 45 seconds to strip, and that was if he wasn't being demanded to. "Hi," she said through her sleep, opening her eyes and gazing at him lovingly through the twilight seeping through the window. "Did you have fun?" she asked him as he made his way towards her, climbing under the sheets and pulling her to rest up against his chest. Lucas knew that this question was just a way to find out whether or not he had too much to drink.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Kiss any girls?" Peyton asked him jokingly.

Lucas shrugged. "One." He titled her face closer to his, and admired how beautiful it looked with so little light shining on it. He stroked her perfect lips with his thumb, moving it down to caress her chin. He felt so lucky to have her in his arms, it was all he needed. "Mine." He dipped down to kiss her, and as promised, Peyton wrapped her arms around him, deepening their kiss.

It was definitely worth the wait.

---------------------

**What did you think? I know some of you thought it was going to be Karen, but no worries, she will be in the story eventually! I love Skills. **

**I loved this chapter. I love all my chapters. **

**Okay, so this time you should definitely take my word. The surgery will be in Chapter 13. 13...how weird is that? Let me know how it was!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I keep forgetting to do this, so I'm just going to do it now. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing except the character of Ella G. Scott. For entertainment purposes only. This disclaimer runs for the entire length of this story, meaning this includes all chapters prior, and the chapters following this one.

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12_

Before Skills had to head back to Tree Hill, the weather was beautiful, so Lucas, Peyton, Skills, and Ella decided to go to Brooklyn Heights and check out the promenade. The view of Manhattan was spectacular, you felt so close it was like you could touch all the skyscrapers. Ella enjoyed sliding quarters in those 'binocular' type things so she could see the buildings even closer. They were walking along the promenade after taking tons of pictures, enjoying the nice summer sun. Lucas was walking with Ella up ahead while Skills stayed behind with Peyton.

"How you doin', Peyton?" Skills asked her genuinely as they walked.

"I'm okay," Peyton replied as she moved the hair out of her eyes. Skills looked at her pointedly.

"Nervous and scared right? Can't fool me," he laughed. "You got nothin' to worry 'bout, though." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"So they say," Peyton replied. "I'm glad you came, Skills. Ella's so happy with you around."

"Who wouldn't be?" Skills laughed. "I think she's happy enough with the two of you." Skills motioned up ahead. Ella was trying to run, but Lucas was too quick and caught up with her. He grabbed her up off her feet and plopped her on his shoulders, all the while emitting from her a fit of giggles. Peyton smiled.

"So Luke told me about lettin' Ella talk to Dan."

"Yeah?" Peyton knew there was more.

"And kinda about how y'all had to fight before gettin' there." Skills shuffled his feet, somewhat uncomfortable in revealing what he knew.

Peyton shook her head. She should've known. Apparently girls weren't the only ones who talked. "Well, we did fight. But he apologized."

"Good. I taught him well."

They both laughed. "You sure did."

---------------------

The hours flew by, and before they knew it they were dining in the famous pizzeria under the Brooklyn Bridge. Ella was watching the Chefs intently; they were lucky enough to get a table in front of where they made the pies. She loved when the dough was thrown up in the air. The Chef seemed to know it too, so he would do it repeatedly on purpose, smiling at Ella's wonder.

The pizza was the best they'd ever had, and Skills insisted on paying again.

"Mommy, can we have ice cream now?" Ella asked sweetly. Lucas and Peyton shared a glance. They might as well, considering the famous Ice Cream Shop was right across the street.

Ella ordered Chocolate, of course, Skills decided to get Coffee, and both Lucas and Peyton got Vanilla.

"Vanilla is soooo booring," Ella drawled. "Chocolate is so much better," she stated matter factly, while taking her spoon and digging into the ice cream and taking a big bite, enjoying its sweet taste.

"I know right?" Skills told her, laughing while she nodded her head. "I actually think Coffee's better though." Lucas and Peyton stared at him. "What?"

"You shouldn't of said that," Lucas warned him.

Ella gasped. "Whaaaatttt? Coffee is so yucky. Chocolate is the best!"

"Nuh-uh. Coffee is the best."

"Chocolate!" Ella said, the ice cream smeared all over her face.

"Coffee!" Skills replied with a quizzical look on his face. Lucas and Peyton just shook their heads.

_Here we go…._

--------------------

The two bickered over ice cream flavors for the next 5 minutes, until Lucas and Peyton had enough and told them to talk about something else. After the ice cream was finished, they stood outside, enjoying the marvelous view of the Bridge.

Skills and Ella were playing _I-Spy_, while Lucas spotted Peyton standing over the railing, looking up at the clear blue sky. Her hair was blowing madly in response to the wind, and it was in those instances where Lucas thought she looked so beautiful, even if her hair was all over her face. He walked up behind her and planted a moist kiss on her cheek.

"You look good standing under a bridge," he told her, pulling her body close to his.

Peyton laughed. "Oh yeah?" she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mm-hm." Lucas insisted and moved in for a kiss. She let him press his cool lips against hers, loving how his tongue slipped so discreetly in her mouth. He lay his hand against his neck, while her hands moved on his chest and stopped in one spot in particular. Over his heart.

They enjoyed the feel of each other for a next few seconds. Until they were interrupted.

"Ewww!!" Ella called out, covering her eyes. Both parents turned to face her, only to hear a shutter sound as Skills took their photo.

"Damn! Get a room!" Skills shouted, only to smile proudly when the photo appeared on the digital camera's screen.

"Yeah yeah you hypocrite!" Lucas shouted back jokingly, remembering all the times Skills and Lauren had no problem showing their affections to each other in public.

"Let's make it a good one," Lucas whispered in his wife's ear. Peyton agreed, and the couple stood, wrapped in each other's arms, with the Brooklyn Bridge as their background. Skills snapped the photo. Lucas called Ella over for the next one, and she made her way over gratefully. Lucas picked her up and held her in between himself and Peyton for a third photo.

"Aiight, we got the whole brood now. Say 'money'!!" Skills shouted from behind the camera.

-----------------------

"Oh My God!!!" Peyton squealed, dragging Lucas behind her, who was holding her hand as Skills offered to push Ella in the stroller.

"What?" Lucas asked her, who was practically jogging to keep up with her as they turned the corner to a private block. They walked the whole length, until they stopped in front of a brownstone much similar to the one they rented out, except this one was nicer and a little bigger. It had black double doors, with a unique roof that separated it from all the generic, flat black ones. The number 19 was nailed to the front of the building.

"What is this?" Lucas asked Peyton, who was extremely excited even to be able to stand in front of the place.

She looked toward him, gasping at his question. "How do you not know what this is?!?" Babe, this is the _Moonstruck_ house!!!" she announced through her smiles. At his still confused expression, she rolled her eyes and went on. "You know, Cher and Nicholas Cage…"

Even though Peyton wasn't usually one for chick flicks, _Moonstruck_ quickly became Brooke and Peyton's favorite movie when they discovered it at the local video store on a rainy day who knows how long ago. They laughed, they cried, and now, so many years later, it was practically their Bible. They never hesitated to make references to it now and again, resulting in a nostalgic fit of laughter.

It took him a moment, but he finally got it. "Ohhhhh," Lucas said in recognition. "Seriously? That movie is so old."

"Oh, okay, _Rambo," _Peyton jabbed teasingly.

Lucas laid out his hands. "Hey hey hey, Rambo was cool!!" Peyton laughed, for a few moments seeing the young 16 year old with the blonde hair she fell in love with, who would read worn out books and watch her walk across the quad.

"What about Rambo?" Skills asked excitedly as he rounded the corner with Ella.

"Peyton's all excited because this is the _Moonstruck_ house," Lucas elaborated. "and I was saying how _Rambo_ was so much better."

"_Moonstruck? _Wow, Lauren loves that movie," Skills admitted.

"Hah!!" Peyton shouted at Lucas jokingly who shook his head in denial.

"I'm sorry, but _Rambo_ kicks…butt." Skills was aware of Ella being near him at the last minute, and had to differ his choice of words.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. You guys are such boys!" She whipped out her cell phone, calling Brooke to tell her the news. Her squeals could be heard loudly, and Peyton laughed when Brooke demanded she take a picture and send it to her, ignoring Peyton's statement that she could get in some kind of trouble. But Peyton fulfilled Brooke's wish.

"Can you believe it? Cher walked down this block, Luke." Peyton gestured with her hand, and the nice homely block was revealed, with plenty of trees, as well as a vintage cobblestone street. It was a beautiful block, he had to admit it. It was so beautiful, in fact, that he found himself imagining what it would be like to live all year round on the block, taking Ella for walks, going for a jog, or even driving his Mustang around the neighborhood. It was a lot easier to imagine than expected.

"It is a beautiful block."

"I know! And the house… I would love to live in this house. If I were to buy a house here, it would be this one. And that's not just because it was featured in one of my favorite movies, although that is a big part of it."

Lucas smiled. He loved the way Peyton's eyes lit up and the way her lips curled into a happy grin. He would buy this house if he could.

As luck would have it, Lucas spotted something that definitely caught his eye.

"Well what do you know," Lucas started with a smile on his face, wrapping his arms around Peyton.

"What?"

"A _For Sale_ sign," he replied, pointing to it with his index finger.

Peyton turned to him, a smile on her face. There was no way. He wouldn't. Would he? "Lucas…."

She was going to go on but had to watch as Lucas strode over to the sign and took his cell phone from his pocket. "What are you doing??" She called to him.

"Putting the Realtor's number in my phone," Lucas answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Lucas, don't be crazy. It's probably selling for like, 3,000,000 dollars or something!" Who knew she was the rational one?

"So?"

"We can't afford that." Peyton whispered as if she feared someone would hear her, even though no one was around.

Lucas shrugged. "You never know." He smiled and sent her a wink that made her heart flutter.

The fact that he was so easily willing to change things to make her happy, even if it was moving (even though they both knew they wouldn't) was enough for now.

-------------------------

Sometime later, they all decided to head back to the house. Skills was still pushing Ella in the stroller, and Lucas and Peyton lingered behind, walking slowly with their hands entwined.

Skills, who saw Ella just calmly observing, decided to liven things up a bit. "Hey Super Girl, do you like roller coasters?" He asked her, dipping his head low so she could hear him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Except not ones that are too fast. My favorite is the Carousel, even though it's really hard to get on the horsies 'cause it hurts my legs. But Daddy helps me." She explained.

"Hmm. What about this one?" Skills asked, and at Ella's perplexed look, he smiled mischievously.

"Which one?"

"Make sure you have your seat belt on," Skills warned, and Ella, sensing what he meant, immediately made sure it was strapped on tightly.

"Alright," Skills prepared her, smiling. "one…two…."

"THREE!" They both yelled together, and Skills took off. He ran down the street, the stroller zooming with the help of his force. Ella laughed with glee, feeling as though she was in a rocket ship.

------------------------

Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw Skills munching on an apple.

"Skills, I need your help." He waited patiently until Skills swallowed his food, hearing it being sloshed around in his mouth. Sometimes he thought Skills chewed slow on purpose.

"Why? What did you do now?" he asked, licking his lips before taking another bite.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything. I just want to do something nice for Peyton, that's all. Why do you assume I did something bad?"

Skills looked at him bluntly. "Because you usually do." He finished off the last bit of his fruit and threw the apple core into the garbage pail as if it were a basketball, hanging his wrist and smiling when it made it in.

"That's not true," Lucas defended.

Skills turned to face him. "Psh, man, when you say 'do something nice for Peyton' that's just code for another 'Lucas Scott Romantic Gesture'" Skills said knowingly, flailing his arms around for effect. He was completely serious in his explanation, recalling the times Lucas had done himself out trying to impress his girl, whichever one it was that week. And it was usually as a form of apology. He had born witness to some of them. When Lucas said he wanted to do something 'nice' that one word was all he needed to know to figure out what kind of thing his friend had up his

sleeve.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas said, oblivious, of course.

Skills stared at him blankly. "You can't be serious." He held up his fingers and began to count off: "Savin' Peyton from that druggie in Junior Year, Paintin' Davis' door red and replicatin' her bedroom like some creepy stalker that needed to get laid, then givin' her some speech in the rain 'cause your ass got caught, then kissin' Peyton at the State Championship, then writin' two whole weepy books about her 'cause you were in love, THEN-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," he brushed off, not wanting to risk more embarrassment. "You know it's my thing." Lucas joked, to which Skills chuckled. "Are you going to help me or not?"

-----------------------

Skills and Lucas reluctantly let Ella in on what was being planned, who pinkie swore she wouldn't spill the beans. She was meant to keep Peyton busy while Lucas and Skills set off to run errands.

"Momma, can you help me draw Donald Duck?" Ella asked politely, her how-to-draw-cartoons book sprawled out in front of her on the table, along with mountains of crayons, all a different color.

Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Are you having trouble?" she walked over and surveyed what Ella had made so far. "Oh, sweetie, this one's awesome!" Peyton praised, picking it up to get a closer look. Even though the interpretation was no where near perfect, and had scribbly lines and the shapes were off, Peyton absolutely adored it and reminded herself to put it on the fridge back home.

Ella scrunched up her nose. "I don't like it." She lifted her head up towards Peyton who was standing over her. "Can you help me draw it like the book? You're the best at it."

Peyton smiled. Apparently all those years of drawing and sketching her feelings paid off. "Sure," she relented, and Ella scooted over to make room. "Sit on my lap, you," Peyton patted her jeans. Ella smiled and did so, settling in and lying back against her mother's chest, smelling her perfume.

"First, you should use a pencil," she advised, fishing through the mountainous pile of crayons and other drawing necessities. After locating one and making sure the point was sharp enough, she held it in between her fingers and began to draw, keeping her eyes on both the paper and the book withholding all the instructions. "Make gentle strokes like this," she showed her, creating a large circle that was going to be the body, and then small cylinders underneath that, which soon become the legs. Ella watched with awe as the pencil traveled across the page with ease, the pace steady and accurate. After she had drawn a good amount, she handed the pencil over. "Now you try," Ella took the pencil in between her fingers, allowing it to rest against her thumb, index, and middle finger. Peyton took note of this, and also how she had it rest against her ring finger and pinkie, and also how hard she clutching the thin wood, her fingers bent in a way that always produced painful blisters on her skin afterwards. "You don't have to hold the pencil so hard baby," she said.

"I can't help it," Ella replied, referring both to the abnormal way she held the pencil and how hard her lines came out to be, much darker than the ones Peyton had made, that were so light that you could hardly see them if you didn't look close enough. Peyton frowned slightly, the voice inside her head telling her that not only did Ella's CP affect her legs, but it also mildly affected her motor skills, which meant that she struggled with holding a pencil the right way, and other simple things.

But her Occupational Therapy dealt with those issues in particular, supplying her with things like a small squeeze ball that she could squish in between her fingers, or one of those soft-molded materials that you could slip on a regular pencil to assist the way it was held. They also set goals for her like knowing how to do a jumping jack, as well as being on a quest to learn how to effectively tie her own shoes, which was proving to be a struggle. Following some advice, Ella was set out to start playing piano once school started, which was bound to help.

"Here," Peyton said, gently placing her hands over her daughter's, marveling at how it so easily fit in hers. She kisseed the top of Ella's head as she guided the strokes, and soon they had completed the entire outline of the character. "There we go. We're almost there!" She announced proudly. Ella smiled at their joined feat.

"Yes! We're the best team." Ella said confidently.

Peyton gazed at her, and, damn it, she felt her eyes start to water. Just the way Ella's eyes sparkled with the childhood innocence, but still had plenty of room for love. Those big green eyes that Peyton remembered vividly since the first time she ever saw her, curious and young, peering through the incubator glass.

She loved her right at that moment in time. Then, and forever after.

Nodding, she replied, "The best team."

-----------------------

Lucas stood leaning against the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room for quite some time, just watching. Watching how the two girls in his life sat together and drew, Peyton kissing the top of Ella's head as she was learning. He watched as a lifelong passion was being transferred from one generation to another. The skill to express yourself through art. Through painting, drawing, sketching. How so many words, emotions, thoughts could be represented by one motion of a pencil, through one color, through one shade. How one piece of art could be interpreted.

Just like that one drawing that made Lucas fall in love with Peyton all over again. When he was doubting himself, his abilities, his place in the world. In _that _world. With cheerleaders and star basketball players. The limelight. Reaching the top of the high school hierarchy. Every doubt was erased when he saw the blonde haired man with an orange shirt, standing out among a sea of black tuxedoes with four words looming over all of them: _They Are Not You._

When he saw how Ella observed with fascination, he knew that a sketchbook and expensive drawing oils were in her future. To know that soon enough he was going to be surrounded by that, well, he felt pretty good. Never let it doubted that you could see pieces of Peyton Scott in her daughter. For that, Lucas was forever grateful.

Peyton smiled when she saw him in the doorway. "Hey," she said softly. "Where did you guys go?'

Before he responded, Ella's eyes widened when she remembered her task.

"Come on, Momma, let's go upstairs!" She proposed, quickly getting off her mother's lap.

"I thought you wanted to finish your drawing?" Peyton asked, confused.

"I do! But let's do it upstairs. It's more comfy." When seeing how Peyton's eyes narrowed in suspicion, she became desperate. "Plleeasseee Momma?" she pleaded, tugging on her sleeve. "Please please please please please please pl-"

Peyton put her hands up to quieten her. "Okay, okay we'll go upstairs. Jeez," she commented. She looked towards Lucas, bemused, who simply shook his head, feigning his bewilderment. Peyton could only raise her eyebrows and started gathering up what they needed from the table.

As she got up, she pretended not to notice Ella's rather obvious 'thumbs up' she gave to Lucas, who brushed it off in an attempt not to bring attention. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Crazy girl, she remarked, running her hands through Ella's hair as they made their way towards the steps. Lucas smiled as he watched Peyton walk, the way her long legs looked all the more sexy in the tight blue jeans she wore, accentuating her curves, and the way her backside flaunted unknowingly with each step.

Now he knew why he loved those jeans on her.

------------------------------

Ella had done miles better at keeping Peyton occupied than both Lucas and Skills had originally thought. After they were done drawing Donald Duck, Ella asked for one of Daisy, "so they could be together". They were her second favorite, aside from the inevitable Mickey and Minnie. Afterwards, Ella told her all of the names of the Beanie Babies she brought with her, and how they were organized by height, tallest to shortest, thanks to how she was taught by her Aunt Brooke. Ella was about to ask for Peyton to read her a book, but Peyton refused, insisting that it was getting late and she had to start dinner.

"But I'm not hungry!" Ella argued, doing her best to follow her mom as she walked through the kitchen, with one hand planted on the wall for supported.

"And what about your dad and uncle Skills?" Peyton asked rhetorically as she began fishing for a cooking bowl in the cabinet underneath the counter top.

"They're _always_ hungry!!" she pointed out. She scowled as Peyton didn't listen and started to prepare, getting upset as things weren't going as intended. But once she was close enough to discreetly glance outside the porch door, her demeanor shifted. "I'm going outside," she announced abruptly, pushing the screen door open.

"Okay…." Peyton replied curiously.

Moments after Ella left, the house phone rang. Peyton wiped her hands quickly on her apron before answering. "Hello?" she asked, cradling the phone between her neck and shoulder.

"_Hi."_ Came the voice she recognized instantly. "_Stop whatever you're doing, and come outside." _

"Why? Where are you?" she asked, looking around the house.

"_…outside.." He answered obviously, laughing as if he knew, without having to see her, about the glare on her face. _

"Why should I?"

_"Because you love when I'm all mysterious. In fact, I actually think you think it's sexy."_

Through the phone, Peyton heard how his voice became low and gravely, just like how it got before he was to explain what he was going to do to her, his lips pressed up against her ear.

She couldn't deny that she was getting a little turned on.

"Fine, but this better be good." She commented as she made her way to the deck. Lucas laughed. She never failed to always bring the sarcasm. As soon as she saw what was outside, her jaw dropped.

Lucas, with the help of Skills, had decorated the entire exterior of the Little House in Christmas lights, with every single window obtaining thick white curtains that were drawn, so you couldn't see inside. The red and green bulbs illuminated the house in a serene glow, adding to the already peaceful and gorgeous atmosphere. The blue sky, that was in a way mixed with a tinge of purple, was an inexplicable demonstration of a New York City evening on the verge of the summer night sunset.

It was possibly the most romantic thing she'd seen done for her in a long time.

"Surprise!!" Ella shouted as she jumped up from behind one of the slate benches in front of the concrete where basketball was played.

"What do you think?" Lucas called to her from below, standing in the middle of it all.

And it was the way he was standing, resting most of his weight on his foot, his leg bent slightly at the knee. He wore the tattered blue jeans that hung low on his waist, even if he wore a black belt, along with a button up plaid shirt. The top button was opened and the collar was disheveled, along with his sleeves rolled up, revealing his strong arms.

It was that way he was standing, with that smile and those dimples, that made her walk pretty damn quickly to him. She laughed as she came into his arms, gripping him tightly. "I knew something was up," she said softly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Keep it PG," Skills warned from his place behind them.

Lucas laughed. "Come on" he whispered in her ear, and he led her by the hand to the other side of the white door, hearing Skills telling Ella that they had a puzzle to go put together.

The door was opened, and revealed a furniture free room, with numerous lit candles-Peyton's favorite kind- and a makeshift bed with several sheets and pillows. The aroma of a wonderful homemade dinner wafting through her nose. It was set on a minuscule table in the middle, along with a bottle of chilled red wine. That and the musty smell of the house itself made Peyton feel like she was in another world.

"I thought about making pasta, but then I thought that we've had enough Italian in the past two days," Lucas admitted, wrapping his arms around his wife after he closed the door securly behind him.

"This is perfect," Peyton said honestly, admiring all he had done. She leaned back, resting her head against his chest, letting him run his hands over her abdomen. "Why did you do all of this?" she asked quietly.

She felt him shrug. "I missed you," he answered, bringing his nose to her cheek and taking in her smell. She shivered when she felt him subtly nip at her earlobe.

It was then that she knew how he'd meant it.

------------------------

Only after they sat cuddled together and enjoyed the delicious food Lucas had prepared, and they clinked their glasses to enjoy another round of wine, did Peyton notice the TV set.

"What are we going to watch?" Peyton asked, looking up towards him as she leaned into his chest.

"Press play and find out." Lucas answered.

She rolled her eyes, even though she secretly loved the way his voice deepened seductively. She leaned forward, having to get on her knees to reach the right buttons. She knew Lucas was staring at her from behind. She felt his blue eyes boring into her the entire time.

"You put the remote somewhere else on purpose, didn't you?" Peyton asked him as she leaned back into his arms.

"Of course I did. I'm a guy," he explained as if that was the only excuse he needed.

Peyton chuckled as the movie took a second to begin, and before she knew it, a song started to play on the screen, by the inevitable- Dean Martin.

"_In Napoli where love is king, when boy meets girl here's what they say…" _

Peyton laughed, and Lucas grinned proudly. "Oh my God…" As if to confirm it, a moon appeared over the opening credits.

"I can't believe you rented this. You don't like this movie!"

"It's not so bad. And you love it, so…"

Peyton looked up towards him, bring his stubbled cheek down to hers for a tender kiss. "Thank you," she told him quietly, their foreheads and noses touching. "I needed this."

"Me too." His breath hitched in his throat when he felt her press a kiss to the side of his neck, and the feel of her lips on that spot, her perfect lips on that tender skin…the muscles in his thighs tightened, and he felt the pressure threatening to ensue in between his legs. Let's just say it took him a lot of self control not to turn the TV off and do something they both knew would be…fun. To know that a simple touch like that from her would almost nearly drive him over the edge was thrilling. In the best way possible. "If you keep doing that, we won't watch this." He stated, eyeing her.

"Well then what would we do?" she asked coyly, in that sexy way he loved.

"I can think of a _ton _of things, baby." He said, with an unbelievably smoldering look on his face.

That look made her want to keep doing that.

But, she really did want to watch, so she relented, awaiting the movie to begin.

------------------

"Okay, I have to admit…the part where Cher meets Nicolas Cage at the Met with the red dress…that was pretty awesome," Lucas admitted.

"Uh-huh." Peyton responded as she leaned back against the pillows, Lucas hovering over her.

"But I remember that party at Dan's house in Junior Year…the kiss ass party for the basketball team.. and you were wearing that unbelievable black dress. The unruly blonde hair of yours? You blow Cher out of the water." He said gruffly, looking her over. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and she wore a tight, long sleeved pink shirt –something she rarely wore before- that accented her breasts, and soon he found himself undressing her with his eyes, imagining what it would be if he put his index finger in between the buttons of her shirt and trailed it down, revealing what was underneath little by little.

Subconsciously, he edged closer to her and laid his hand on the side of her waist, stroking the soft pink fabric with his fingers.

"I know that look," Peyton said with a perceptive expression on her face, her fingers stroking the blonde locks on the back of his head, moving back and forth between there and rubbing the space behind his neck, hooking her leg on his.

Lucas smirked. "I should hope so," he husked, before kissing her. It qucikly became languid, and Peyton let out a little moan before she leaned back on the red blanket and her head rested on the white pillow. Lucas adjusted himself so he was on top of her, careful to make sure that his weight rested entirely on his knees.

He still loved the feel of his tougue moving against hers, as he explored her mouth. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him slightly closer to her, telling him what she wanted. He obliged, and soon they had to pull apart to breathe. Wasting no more time, he brought his lips down to her chin, kissing her there, and then moving slowly down to her neck, kissing the spot below her earlobe. He couldn't take it when he smelled her perfume, the sweet but not too fruity scent engulfing him. He only wanted to taste more of her now, and he would do it in any way.

She let out a breath, clutching at the sides of his shirt, following him as he bent down low and undid the bottom two buttons of her shirt, nuzzling his nose against the skin above her bellybutton before kissing it tenderly. It was something he always did, and something she never got tired of, because each time she did it sent an electricity shooting up her body.

She felt his fingers trailing down her waist and making invisible patterns on her skin, and then they stopped. She was wondering why, as it had felt really good, and she saw that now his fingers teasingly hooked themselves underneath the waistline of her jeans, tickling the skin above her underwear. It wasn't long before she had to close her eyes and think about what it would feel like if he would only go lower, and she swore she could feel his tongue moving around and licking her _there. _

Of course he knew that was what she wanted. He could tell by the way her eyes were shut and how she was leaning anxiously back agaisnst the pillow, and how her legs subconciously opened a little wider. But he decided he wanted to keep her waiting for it a little longer, so he brought himself back up to her level, slowly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, and her lacy black bra came into view. He kissed the her creamy skin, moving up and down.

She arched her back upwards so he could reach beneath and easily remove her shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. She did the same for him, opening up his shirt and taking it off.

He kissed her neck again, but Peyton wasn't having it. If he wasn't going to do what she asked of him, then she would do the same.

"Lucas-" she managed out of breath as his lips were up against her.

"Hmm?" he answered back, way too preoccupied.

She pushed him back gently with her hands, and he looked at her, her face flushed and pink, and her hair disheveled.

"What's the matter?"

"I just..," she started, trying to regain her breath. The things he did to her. "I know how hard it was for you to let Ella talk to Dan, and I wanted to thank you for letting it happen. It all starts tomorrow-"

"Peyt-" he whispered, putting his index finger against her lips to stop her.

She felt a shiver when he uttered his name for her.

He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I realized it doesn't matter whether or not I let her do it. What can Dan do from where he is right? What matters that Ella is ours. She's healthy, she's happy, and she's strong. She's our little girl Peyton. She's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." He promised her this, and she looked into his eyes and she wondered how the hell she got so damn lucky. "They can't lay odds on us, remember?" He whispered.

"I love you." She told him, her voice breaking slightly.

He smiled softly. He took her hands in his and began kissing the back of her wrist. "I don't think I could love you enough for giving us our daughter. It's just more and more everyday, baby." He rubbed her wrist with his thumb before kissing it again.

She saw how he smiled when he said the words, and she knew he was sincere, his eyes bluer than ever. Then it was easy to think of how to thank him.

Especially when she could feel certain parts of him rubbing unknowingly against her thigh.

Or maybe he did know.

"So, I was thinking about last night…" she began, running his fingers over the lines on his chest.

He saw how her eyes darkened, and he knew he was certainly in for something.

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking?

"That those boxers you were wearing..they fit you really nicely." Suddenly he felt her hands wandering.

He let out a little grunt before answering her. "And why didn't you tell me that last night?" He asked pleadingly.

She shrugged playfully. "You fell asleep before I could," she said truthfully, giggling at the scowl that crossed his face.

"I'm going to _kill_ Skills."

She laughed. "But…," she got up and swiftly shifted her leg so she was straddling his lap. He ran his hands willingly up her waist and around her back. "you could show me what you have underneath these jeans right now, can't you?" she asked, smiling as she reached down and undid his belt buckle.

It was official. Underwear was _the best_ Christmas present.

-----------------------------

"Cheater!!" Came Ella's yell as Lucas and Peyton re-entered the kitchen sometime later. They walked into the living room, and witnessed Skills and Ella playing a rather competitive game of _Frogger_. Ella was winning, and Skills reached over and put his hands over her eyes to make her frog lose by getting hit by a vehicle or falling in water. Skills laughed and kept covering her vision, even if she tried to dodge his hand by shifting her position on the couch. "Hey, uncle Skills!" she admonished as she tried to get out of the way, but couldn' help but start laughing. Since her laugh was infectious, Skills did too.

He finally let her see again, but she was too good, and her frog got to the finish line and captured the last flag. "I win again!" she cheered, standing from the couch. Skillls pouted.

"Man, that's not fair. You told me you didn't know how to play!!"

Ella laughed. "I tricked you," she confessed.

"You're sneaky," he realized, and reluctantly pulled out the first place prize-a lollipop- from his pocket.

"I hope that's the first one you've had," Peyton commented.

"Oh, don't worry Momma. We already had dinner," she explained. "That movie you watched took like a gazillion years!"

Peyton blushed, and Lucas put his hand on the small of her back, before she walked over to sit on the couch.

Skills smirked. "Yeah, you guys did take long." He sauntered over to Lucas and clapped him in the shoulder before whispering, "When I said 'get a room' I didn't think you'd get a whole damn house, you horny sonofa-"

"Psh, like you wouldn't do the same thing." Lucas just chuckled and moved away from him before he finished, for fear of anyone hearing.

Skills shook his head. He couldn't deny that.

-----------------------

"Skills, it was great to see you." Lucas commented as he gave Skills a hug before he left to go back home, his bag slung over his shoulder as they all stood in the doorway for a farewell.

"Yeah, likewise." He returned, and moved on to give Peyton a hug. "P-Scott, thanks for everything," he thanked her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure." She looked down toward Ella and stroked the top of her head, as she clung onto her leg. Ella had gotten quiet, which was unlike her. But was what she did when she got attached to someone when they visited, and then she got sad whenever they had to leave. Her face was red, and Peyton knew that soon she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore and would start to cry. Yes, her five year old was extremely sentimental. And there was no questioning as to where that came from.

Skills kneeled down to her level, opening his arms. "I'm ready for my Super Girl hug now!" he said lightly, trying to cheer her up. It worked somewhat, because even though Ella started to cry, she still gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Uncle Skills, I don't want you to go," she pleaded with her head buried in his jacket. "Please stay!" she begged.

The girl's tear filled voice damn near made him put down his bag. "I wish I could, but I gotta get back," he explained gently, his hand on her head. "Don't you want me to show the ring we got to Lauren?"

"You could do it over the phone," Ella reasoned, sniffling. Skills chuckled. "We didn't even get to play another _Frogger_ game." When she was reminded, she began to cry once more.

"Come on now," Skills assured her. "Super Girls don't cry," he coerced, cleaning her face with his thumb. "I promise, when you get back home, we'll play all the _Frogger_ you want." He told her, and a small smile graced her face. Skills hugged her tighter. "I love you, Ella. You're gonna be real good," he assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too, uncle Skills."

--------------------

It was a few hours later, and Ella's bedtime. She was bathed and in her pajamas, and now picked the book she wanted, settled in between her mother and father on her bed.

"What are we reading today?" Lucas asked rhetorically as he was handed the book. He smiled. He remembered him and Peyton both reading it to Ella when she was younger. Apparently it stuck.

Peyton smiled. This was the book that never failed to make her cry whenever it was read.

"Can I read the title page, and you read the rest Daddy?" Ella asked him sweetly.

"Sure, pumpkin." Ella was always coming up with these weird deals. But he saw no harm in agreeing to this one.

Ella smiled. "_Love You Forever,_ by Robert Munsch," she dictated, no longer stumbling on the author's last name as she was read the book many times before. Flipping the pages, she gestured for Lucas to begin.

He cleared his throat. _"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth." _

Peyton watched from the other end with admiration. One of the things, out of many, that she loved about Lucas was how gentle he was when he read to kids. He uttered the words softly, as if they were a treasure only to be understood if listened. He announced every syllable with grace. It was as if it were a secret code, and it could only be solved if the books were appreciated and treated with love, just like how Ella treated them. His eyes lit up, and he got happy and excited, even if this book was several, several years his junior. He always took the time to read it lovingly. When Peyton was pregnant Lucas swore that he would always do the reading, and Peyton wouldn't dare refuse. She would never take away something that meant so much to him.

She watched as Ella soaked it all in eagerly as leaned against her Dad's chest. She always said he did the best voices.

Before Lucas moved on, he shared a glance with his wife. She returned his glance and smiled gently, tears brimming her eyes. She wiped them quickly with her fingers, not wanting Ella to see.

Lucas knew, just _knew_, that Peyton constantly thought the exact same thing, as did he. It didn't hurt to confirm it before the night came to an end.

"_And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."_

-------------------------

**Thoughts? I hope you guys didn't mind the Moonstruck references, I was exposed to this movie at a young age, my mother and aunt adore it and it is in fact "their Bible". It is one of my favorites still, years later. I thought it fit considering the situation. **

**Be sure to review=) And be sure to catch the next update, it's the chapter we've all been waiting for….. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. Chapter Thirteen. Ideas for this Chapter had been brewing in my head before I even wrote the title for this story down, much less before I posted the story on Fan Fiction. This Chapter was both thrilling and difficult to write, to put together. It has been a really rough journey up to this point. Are you guys ready? **

**Here we go. **

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Mark Twain once wrote: "Life does not consist mainly, or even largely, of facts and happenings. It consists mainly of the storm of thought that is forever flowing through one's head." _

-x-

_Her mind is leading her feet. They are pushing them one step forward, then another. To where she doesn't know. She simply just looks straight ahead and hopes to find her way back. _

_Suddenly she is led through a double door and into a room, almost entirely enveloped in darkness. Save for the large light burning overhead on the ceiling, She follows the trail of light, until it all comes into focus. It is shining on a long table, who is on it she can not see. She strains her eyes, wanting to know. It takes a second, but then she realizes it. She knows, by the strands of her wavy golden hair, that were sticking out of the blue cap she wore, similar to a shower cap. By the shape of her nose, the lines of her cheekbone, her long thick eyelashes. The way she slept, it was like something made up from a dream, she could never be disturbed, bothered, shaken from her reverie. She knew, that the girl lying on that table was her daughter. _

_Her daughter was lying there, undisturbed. Peyton didn't really notice the blue sheet covering her body to her chin until then. All of a sudden, she heard a voice calling Ella's name. Her four lettered name. She listened intently and figured out it wasn't her own voice. _

_No. It was someone else's. It was dark, deep, musty. Like the voice was muddled because it was trying to be proclaimed from underneath water. It was calling her name over and over again. Ella, Ella, Ella. _

_But there was no response. Her eyes were still closed, her body lying still in the same position. Her feet still made a bump in that blue sheet. _

_The voice still called out to her, it was not urgent, or pleading. It was simply solemn, as if it was only waiting. _

_But she wouldn't have it. Why wouldn't she wake up? Her daughter wasn't waking up. So she called out to her now, and her voice was urgent and pleading. She called and called, but nothing happened. Her verbalization was unheard of. Her words were being ignored, unspoken, swallowed by the thick air. Her shouts of desperation and fear could not be heard, and Peyton could only stand and watch as the light above finally gave up, Ella's face going out of view, the room going completely black. _

-x-

To the siren of a police car in the late hours of the night, did Peyton finally awake. Her head jerked up from the pillow, her breathing was quick, and if her heart beat any faster it might just leap from inside of her. Swiping her hand across her damp neck in an attempt to cool down, she found herself still in the bed next to her husband, who was unbothered from her re-entrance to reality. His breathing could be heard clearly, as well as the rotation of the ceiling fan in the silent room. She glanced to the clock on the night table. 2:15 in the morning. And here she was, just torn away from her nightmare.

Drenched in her own sweat, her black tank top sticking to her back, and her moist hair clinging to her cheek, she sat there. After regaining her composure, she shoved the white sheet off of her long legs and nearly ran out of the room.

She padded quickly down the hallway, before pausing briefly and entering Ella's room. Holding her breath, she looked toward the small bed. She didn't really know why, but she was relieved when she saw that her daughter was still there, sleeping peacefully in her pink pajamas. Her hair framed her face, and she was curled up on her side in a ball.

Peyton walked in further, and realized that sometime during Ella's slumber, her Minne Mouse had fallen from her side on the bed to the wood floor. Peyton bent down quietly and held the toy in her hands. Holding it to her nose, she smelled Ella, the sweet smell of baby powder in the threads of Minnie's eyes to the soft material of her big black nose. She smiled and softly placed Minne back in her rightful place; beside Ella's sleeping frame.

As if it was rehearsed, Ella blindly reached over to her cartoon companion and brought her closer to her, tucking her in her arms. Peyton smiled before bringing Ella's strand of hair out of her face, stroking the outline of her ear. She placed a delicate kiss to her temple, before trailing her finger delicately down her cheek. She didn't know how her daughter was so impossibly beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face. She saw how safe she was underneath those white sheets, and Peyton couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry, sitting on the edge of the occupied bed, holding her baby's hand, watching her sleep her dreams away.

"Mommy? Mommy," Ella called out, her voice embossed in sleep. She lifted her head up, and the room was empty. "Mommy?" Ella called out to the house once more. She waited short moments, but they felt like years. "Mommy!!!"

The door finally creaked open, but it was Lucas who stood on the other side. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked her gruffly, wiping his face with his hand. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Can I have some water?" Ella asked her father tiredly from her place on the bed.

Lucas frowned. He had forgotten about Ella's nightly request. "I'm sorry, Ella. You can't have any water right now."

"Why?" Ella asked, getting agitated.

Lucas sighed. "Because Dr. Farrell told us that you can't have anything to eat or drink after midnight."

"Not even a little sip?"

Lucas shook his head. "Not even a little sip. Doctor's orders."

"But I'm thirsty!!" Ella whined, and Lucas knew she was on the brink of crying.

"I know you are, but try not to think about it, okay?"

Ella muttered something he couldn't hear, but Lucas assumed it was angry. "Go back to sleep, Ella. We have a big day ahead of us," he advised her, before giving her one last goodnight kiss and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The alarm went off, releasing a drone of long beeps. Lucas woke up slowly, looking at the source of unwanted noise. 5:30 am. He looked beside him and was met with vacated bed sheets. He hesitated before getting up. The day was finally here.

He walked quietly through the silent house, and at the end of the hallway he could see the light from the bathroom seeping through the door. Sure enough, Peyton was already in the shower, and the room was humid when Lucas stepped inside. The mirror was covered in mist, and Lucas swiped it with his palm before running the water to wash his face of exhaustion. He looked up and saw the silhouette of Peyton's figure through the shower curtain. The outline of her hair, her back, her curves, and her long, long legs.

Then he found his mind wondering how much better she would look if the curtain was drawn back.

Peyton had hopes that the shower's water would wash all her tension away, both in the physical sense, but also in the emotional sense. She wanted to rid herself of the stress that was piled up in the last few days, that was shown by the tension in her muscles. She wanted to rid all of the emotional turmoil her body went through in the last 7 hours, twisting and turning in the pathways of her own conjured nightmare. The most Peyton assumed was that the solitude of the enclosed space and the sound of the water pattering beneath her was enough to be healed.

She soon found out that she was never more wrong.

All it provided was silence. And while Peyton thought that that was what she needed, it only became overwhelming, and her mind was clouded with terrifying thoughts surrounding the events to come. She didn't know how to deal with it all. The last glimpse she would have of Ella before she would be brought to the OR. Having to wait for her while she was all alone in that big room, with nothing but the perception that it was just a regular old nap time.

The waiting. That was probably what she was afraid of the most. Having to sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair, in a crowded hospital hallway filled with doctors and nurses and other people who seemed preoccupied with everything else around them except the one little girl that meant everything to her. Having to stare at the hallway before her, seeking any sign of comfort, or just knowledge. Having that uncontrollable desire to know what was going on, but at the same time dealing with the fear that was brought parallel to the outcome. She knew she would have to feel stuck for a few hours, suffocating in her own cocoon of uncertainty. All until Dr. Farrell came to her and reassured her that it was all over and Ella made it through.

If he even did at all.

And then of course came the remnants of her fitful night, the booming unknown voice calling her daughter's name still echoing inside her head. She prayed that the water and the ivory soap would force it to fade into dissolved white noise, but it was unsuccessful.

That's when she heard Lucas about to leave the room, abandoning her and her thoughts. Through the crack between the curtain and the wall she saw the muscles of his back, and the way they flexed as he walked forward.

She realized she needed him to make it all go away.

"Lucas…"

He turned to her. She made no moves to hide herself when she called his name. It took Lucas a second to respond, he couldn't help but admire the way her naked body glistened with droplets of water, and he found himself wanting to lick every part of her dry.

Each and every time she revealed herself to him she got more and more beautiful. Each and every time Lucas was convinced he knew every inch of her body, what it felt like to be up against his lips, what it felt like to rub up against him. But then his name escaped her, vulnerability and want wrapped around each letter, and he wanted nothing more but to explore her body all over again. He saw the desperation in her green eyes, the need to be close to him in a place so secure. The need to place her head up against his chest and rub her hands down his back. The need to be with someone who comforted her and touched her and loved her, who promised to never leave her alone.

That one person was him. It was always him.

At the same time, his body nearly vibrated when her hand touched his wrist, the hunger for him leaking out of her fingertips. He swallowed hard when he continued to look at her, his eyes never being more blue. He flinched when he felt the manly strain beneath him, and one more glance at the way Peyton bit her bottom lip and grasped his arm, the way her body called silently out to him, did he want to simply _devour_ her then and there.

Her silence spoke a thousand volumes. _Stay here with me. _

That was all he needed to know.

Removing his blue plaid pants was both easy and intimidating with her eyes on him. Once his boxers were in a pool of gray at his feet, he moved the shower curtain over with his arm and stepped inside, wincing when the water sprayed onto him. She pulled him closer to her, his hair getting wet instantly. Wanting to feel his warmth, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

It seemed as though all of the white noise, the voices, the thoughts, were effortlessly drowned by the secure beat of Lucas' heartbeat in her ear. By the way his fingers pressed the aching muscles in her back and caressed her shoulder, brushing it with his mouth. The way his length rubbed up against the inside of her thigh.

Lucas felt how tightly she was gripping to him, and he moved back slightly. When she whined a bit as the air between them rushed in, he brought his lips to hers. It wasn't gentle, because he knew she didn't need that, nor want it. It became languid quickly and he got used to the feeling of her tongue right next to his. He broke the kiss only when he needed to breathe, but then kissed her again, getting encouraged by her hands as they raked up his backside and dug into his wet hair. The feeling of her pressed up against him only fueled his desire to touch more of her. His hands wondered, down her waist to her thighs and back up again, briefly clutching the side of her right breast in his palm.

Her hands roamed about as well, from his chest downward to his most private of places. When she grasped him he almost choked on the running water that was threatening to enter his mouth.

He gently pushed Peyton back towards the wall, and she let out a small gasp when the cold limestone made contact with her back, but the warmth and closeness of her husband's body made up for it entirely. He brought his red lips to her skin, kissing her neck, and down to her shoulder. He ran his hand down her thigh, a signal for her to lift her legs up and wrap them around his waist. The feeling of the legs he watched for so long securely around him almost sent him over the edge. He grasped her waist tightly, holding her up.

He kissed her once more, before her nose rubbed against his own. A second passed and then he was inside of her.

They both knew that this wasn't just the sexual desire to be with one another, in the most intimate forms. It was the fact that they were so close to one of the scariest moments of both their lives, that they needed to be with each other. To know that their hearts beat as one and their thoughts were in sync. That one was beside the other and that they _could_ make it through and they _could_ beat the odds. Their friends and family told them these exact words time and time again, but they needed to prove it to themselves before they could really believe it.

They were fully aware that their daughter was asleep rooms away, but they told themselves that she was safe for the time being, the real test coming soon.

They both thought that all stress was relieved the night prior, their intimacy held privately within the wooden walls of the house in the backyard. But once they entered sleep, all the comfort and relief disappeared, with each advancing hour.

It was give and take. He wanted to hold her and she needed to be held. She wanted to kiss him and he needed to be kissed.

He had been thrusting into her for quite some time slowly but swiftly, her sounds of pleasure stifled by the running water as she responded to his movements. It never ceased to amaze her, how caring he was. Never did he hesitate to give her one more kiss, one last whisper, one last thrust. He always made sure that his movements forced her to close her eyes and lean her head up against the wall, letting the water run down her neck. She gasped sounds of relief when he made her feel alive, sexually stimulating her in ways only he himself could.

Peyton almost bit his broad shoulder before she came. Her knees buckled, and thankfully Lucas had his other hand securely on the wall above his head for support, after he followed her.

He let her down reluctantly, and she fell into the safety of his arms, hooking her foot behind his leg.

One more glance between the two, and that wasn't enough. Lucas sensed it, so he, without complaint, hungrily propped her up against the wall once more.

Honking horns and moving cars surrounded their Cab, as it snaked the streets of Manhattan towards the hospital.

"Are we there yet?" Ella asked, as she sat buckled in between her parents.

"Not yet," Lucas replied. He held Peyton's hand in his as it rested on his thigh. He looked at her, and they were both thanking and cursing at the fact that their transportation was moving so slow. On any other day, it would have been fine. But today? Today the Cab decided to go painfully slow, inching across the concrete. The young parents were forced to spend the time in traffic alone with their thoughts.

But on the other hand, it might've been worse if the Cab went faster.

"When are we seeing Dr. Farrell?" Ella asked curiously. How she looked up to that man.

Lucas could only be truthful. "Soon."

If she only knew.

They entered the Hospital's main entrance, and were met with bustling orderlies

and their patients in wheelchairs. To the right of them was the gift shop, and Peyton promised that Ella would get a balloon. They were told that they were to take the elevator up to Pediatrics.

Soon, as instructed, they were led to a somewhat large room with purple plastic chairs, scattered with other children and their parents, awaiting their name to be called by the nurse at the desk behind a computer. TV's hung from the ceiling, advertising the broadcast of some game show. Some children were asleep, some where awake, playing with one of the toys on the tables in front of them or flipping through one of the many children's magazines.

Lucas sat in the empty chair with Ella by his side, immediately opening her book, as Peyton checked her in.

"Hi," Peyton said to the nurse. She looked up from her computer screen and smiled. Peyton hesitated. "Uhm.. Ella Scott."

The nurse searched briefly in her computer. "8:00 Femoral Osteotemy with Dr. Farrell?"

Peyton took a deep breathe. How the words felt so emotionless, so cold. She was sure the nurse didn't intentionally mean it, but Peyton never would've guessed that this is where she would be. Checking her daughter in for her operation. The worst thing is the nurse treated it as if it was just a regular occurrence.

Not just yet.

"Y..Yes," Peyton managed, resisting the urge to break down.

"Great. Just have a seat and we'll let you know when we're ready for her."

Something told Peyton that the nurse did this often. Her word choice certainly wasn't a bad clue.

She nodded and left the desk, returning to Lucas and Ella.

"What is it?" Lucas asked her, sensing her discomfort.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "She said _great_. Can you believe that?"

Lucas shrugged. "Trying to lighten the mood?" he offered lamely. Peyton scowled and sat down in the chair next to him.

Names of other children were being called, one after the other, and the room in which the family was waiting was becoming slowly drained. The children went off with one of their parents to get prepped, and all Peyton could think about was what she was going to have to do when the nurse called Ella's name.

She glanced toward her, and she was admiring her hospital bracelet that was strapped on her wrist. "It's got my name on it, Daddy." She said knowingly, showing Lucas her name for proof as he laughed.

"It sure does" he replied, and placed a kiss to the top of her head, loving her sense of importance.

Peyton smiled. She looked up when another child's name was called, and he went over with his mother with another nurse. Somehow, Peyton just felt it. The next name called would be Ella's. Of course, she had no concrete proof, but how much longer would they have to wait?

"Ella," she called. She looked up from her task. "Come sit on my lap," she offered, opening her arms.

Luckily, Ella didn't question it. She eagerly put down her book, and with Lucas' help, got off the chair and made her way to Peyton. She loved when she could have those moments with her mother all to herself, just because.

Peyton wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Closing her eyes, she made mental notes in her head of what it felt like. To have Ella leaning against her heart, having her innocent baby smell seeping up her nose. Being able to kiss her on top of her head, rocking her back and forth in her arms, it was all she needed. They were so close, you could recognize them as one regardless, fighting for each other, fighting with each other, loving each other, and loving themselves all the same. She hummed a tune she knew Ella would recognize in her ear. "My baby," she whispered, and she felt herself wanting to cry. She squeezed her a little tighter, not wanting to let her go, and just hold her only daughter for a little while longer.

The nurse behind the desk had been watching, and now wore a look of sincere sympathy in her hazel eyes. She smiled, but then cleared her throat, and really, really, hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Ella Scott?"

Lucas looked up, and Peyton's heart almost stopped.

"We're ready to get her prepped now," the nurse replied as gently as she could.

Peyton reluctantly let her grip around Ella loosen, and they all walked towards through the solitary hallway adjacent to the reception desk. "Ah, Mr. Scott?" the Nurse interrupted, and Lucas met her gaze. "Only one parent is allowed beyond this point. If you would go into the other room? It's just around that way," she instructed.

Peyton was grateful that the Nurse just knew that she wanted to be the one to go and get Ella ready.

"Oh, okay," Lucas replied. He shared a glance with Peyton.

"Daddy, why can't you come?" Ella asked, turning around with her hand in her mother's.

"Mommy is going to go with you. I'll see you when you're done getting dressed," he promised. Giving her a wink, and after turning to Peyton and kissing her quickly, he followed the Nurse's directions into the other room, leaving his family to follow another Nurse down the hallway.

Peyton was given Ella's hospital gown by the Nurse, as well as her own. It was already decided that Peyton was the one to bring her to the OR. She and Ella were in the bathroom, and Peyton was dressing Ella in her gown, and then putting hers on.

"Mommy why do we have to wear this?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "Because we are going to the Operating Room, and wearing this makes sure we aren't going to bring in any bad germs inside."

"Ohhh. Does Minne get to wear one too?"

"Sure, she does." Peyton gave her a wink.

Soon they were both ready, Ella in her scratchy blue hospital gown, and cap for her hair, and Peyton in her blue scrubs, as well as blue cap. She was given a mask, but didn't have to put it on yet. She was putting her and Ella's clothes into one of the red lockers outside the bathroom, while Ella was sitting on the long wooden bench.

"These blue socks are fuzzy," Ella commented, as she rubbed her feet together. "Can I keep them?"

"Sure."

"Momma, what if someone steals our clothes?" Ella asked worriedly. Ella usually wasn't so curious about everything, but she was in a very new environment. Peyton figured it was only natural.

"Nobody will steal anything babe. Mommy has a lock," Peyton replied, taking out a master lock she bought at the store out of her bag and putting it on the locker, ensuring it was locked.

"Cool," Ella said, and smiled. She held Minne tightly in her arms, and she bit her lower lip, something she obviously inherited. She brushed her curl behind her ear.

Seeing Ella do this perfectly innocent act, Peyton smiled. Her beautiful baby girl. Getting ready for surgery. It was almost unreal to her. She would have never predicted this. She was only 28 years old, and Ella was her first child. She still questioned how the hell she managed to get through it all. It was probably the one thing all the Doctors and Experts told her what Ella needed. The word that most people spent their lives searching for, walking down every path and opening every door.

Love. And Peyton'd be dammed if she never gave it to her.

"Ella," Peyton said softly, and she kneeled down to her level. She touched her nose with her finger, an intimate gesture she did often. "I love you_ so_ much, you know that right?"

Ella nodded. "I love you too."

Peyton smiled gently, her eyes starting to water. Her voice almost broke. She took Ella's hand in hers. "This all might be a little scary, but Mommy's never going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise," she spoke those words with as much conviction as she could muster. Those words, the ones she mirrored what seemed like forever ago back in Tree Hill when they were first given the news that they would have to go to New York and had to tell Ella in her bedroom.

But now, on the verge of what they were all waiting for, they took on a totally different meaning.

"Okay," Ella told her, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I believe you."

Peyton chuckled. "Come here." She brought her into her arms, burying her face in her neck, holding onto her for as long as time would allow. She silently let a few tears go on Ella's shoulder without her noticing.

The nurse had gotten to get them, and they reunited with Lucas in another small room with white tiled floors and bone white walls. It held the intoxicating smell of Hospital medicine, which the family would have to just get few for the next few days. The farthest wall supported a small TV set, in which Ella was now preoccupied with, laughing at a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

"Bugs Bunny is my favorite," Ella announced to whoever wanted to listen.

Lucas was about to reply when the sound of multiple footsteps delayed him.

Ella turned from what she was watching. "Dr. Farrell!!!!" she cried happily.

Sure enough, the surgeon was there. He was already dressed in light green scrubs, and his white mask was hanging unworn against his chest. He wore a cap, which hid his ginger red hair. It took both parents a minute to get used to this new look, they were already so accustomed to his professional buttoned down iron shirt, black or dark brown slacks and nice dress shoes. They weren't big fans of this attire, it confirmed the fact that he was indeed a surgeon, and was getting ready to use his skills on a patient, who happened to be their child. It made the situation they were dreading all the more real. And they didn't like that at all.

He smiled. "Hey there Princess," he walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "Are you ready for your big nap?"

Ella nodded. "Very ready!"

Dr. Farrell laughed. "Good." He got up from his crouching stance to greet Lucas and Peyton.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how are you today?" He shook both their hands confidently and smiled. It was clear he was comfortable with what he was about to do. At least that gave the young parents a small form of comfort.

Lucas and Peyton smiled, dodging his question. Nervous out of their minds wasn't really something they felt like sharing.

"It's been a long three days, hasn't it?"

_Or more like the shortest of their lives,_ they thought.

"I just wanted to make sure you both are familiar with the procedure…" he led.

"Yes, we are." Peyton responded quickly, not wanting to hear it all again.

Dr. Farrell nodded. "Good." He gestured behind him, to his team of doctors that had been with him since he entered the room, who were also dressed in scrubs, one green like Dr. Farrell, and one light blue.

"This is Dr. Brent Levison, he is going to be assisting me in the OR today." The man had longish brown hair and slight stubble on his cheeks, with chocolate brown eyes.

Peyton flinched. _OR_. Two letters that held so much significance. The room they all feared. The place where her daughter's life would be in someone else's hands. Even if Peyton had already been through so much in her young life, this was the one place that would put everything to the test. Her strength to get through it all, to not cry, make a scene. The faith that her love for her daughter would lead her confidently through any predicament. The simple pure belief that everything would be okay. Her trust in this Doctor, to know that he would do his job right.

And how he could utter those two letters with such ease and routine.. she would never know.

He knodded his head and smiled slightly, shaking both their hands. That seemed confident enough.

"And this is Dr. Timothy Young, my anesthesiologist," Dr. Farrell introduced a man with black hair and slightly beady eyes that held silver eyeglasses. Even though his name fit and he did look young, his brown pupils obtained years of experience. He look toward Ella and smiled warmly when she laughed at the TV. He waved slightly.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Hi!" Ella chirped, and then went back to watching.

"So, the OR is ready," Dr. Farrell told the parents, who in turn took big breaths before they nodded.

"So fast?" Peyton semi joked.

"I'm afraid that's how it all works around here," Dr. Farrell admitted, smiling. "But Mrs. Scott, I want you to do something for me," He looked her straight in the eye, in all seriousness. "I want you to relax. Ella's in good hands," Dr. Farrell assured her.

Peyton nodded. "I'll try."

Lucas walked over to Ella and bent down, holding her in his arms. "Okay baby, they're gonna take you to get better now. But I need you to promise me one thing," he told her gently, and he could feel his eyes getting red and blurry. "I want you to be really brave for Daddy," he advised her with conviction, remembering when he first told her back home. "Can you be my brave little girl?" he asked her rhetorically.

Ella nodded. "I'll be brave." She promised, and she brought her small hand up to stroke his cheek, something she did often. "But only if you be brave too," she said in a small voice.

Lucas chuckled, and took another breath, something that was in between a gulf of air and a sniffle to hold back his tears. Lucas had been so preoccupied with taking care of everyone else; Ella and Peyton, that he hadn't even bothered to try and remember to take care of himself.

But his daughter did. "Okay. I promise." He had never meant anything more. He held Ella in his arms tighter than he did in a very long time, resting his nose against her shoulder. He shut his eyes, an attempt to make sure the tears didn't fall. He brought his nose to rest against hers for an Eskimo kiss, their own personal _I love you_. That way, words weren't needed.

Lucas wished he could stay there with her longer, but another voice didn't permit it. "Okay Princess, you ready to go for a ride?" Dr. Farrell asked Ella sweetly, and Dr. Levison and Dr. Young brought out a big green plastic car, that had no roof, but one that Ella could easily sit in as her way of transportation to the OR.

"Yeah!!!" Ella said excitedly, and she climbed into the car, and Dr. Young shut the little door behind her. She hesitated. "But only if Momma comes," she declared, grabbing her hand.

"Well of course Mommy gets to come," Dr. Farrell told her. He moved so Dr. Young and Dr. Levison could take their rightful places at the front of the car, so they could pull the one plastic black handle at the front. "Alright, you ready?" Dr. Farrell asked her. At her enthusiastic nod, he gave the signal to his team, and the car began to move slowly.

Lucas stood rooted on the ground behind them. He could do nothing. His life with Ella flashed in front of his eyes. When he sang lullabies to her in the silence of the night, with only the sounds of the creaking rocking chair and his own voice to soothe her. When she, against all odds, finally learned how to walk two years ago, on the beach, and he was the one that held her up by hands and supported her. When he read books to her and let her flip the pages. When he promised to teach her how to ride a bike, to stand next to her at the Carousel. With every step away from him, Lucas saw her future. When he would help her study for a big test, when he would have to chase away her future boyfriends with a shovel, when he would walk her down the Aisle. The images were endless. He stood with his hands on his hips.

No one knew it, but that stance was his disguise to ensure he wouldn't give out and fall over.

He almost did, when Ella turned round, in her blue cap, smiled, and gave him one final wave, before the Dr. Farrell and his team led her around the corner, and out of Lucas' sight.

"We're here," Dr. Farrell announced, and the cart came to a stop, as well as Peyton, who had been holding Ella's hand, walking alongside her, the entire time. They were in front of those double doors. The double doors with the small square windows. Peyton peeked inside and she could see the creepy bluish twinge of the room already.

Ella was helped out of the cart and the doors opened. The room did indeed have a bluish twinge. Many more doctors and nurses scurried inside, along with machines resting against the room and a long metal table situated in the middle of it all, underneath a bright white light.

And then it hit her. A long metal table. A bright white light.

A bright white light that would burn out.

All the mental preparation, all the reassurance by everyone she knew, it disappeared as soon as Ella was assisted on that table. She wanted to call it all off. She wanted to take her little girl in her arms and run. Run as far as she could. It was all too similar. But then the nurse started to undo Ella's gown, and then laying it gently over her body, just as a cover.

Peyton knew it was too late.

"Mommy, you're gonna be next to me when I wake up, right?" Ella asked her as she lay on the cold table, holding tightly on Peyton's hand.

"I'm going to be right here, baby," she promised her, and she hoped Ella didn't hear her voice break through the white mask that was now fastened around the back of her head. With a glance to Dr. Young, she held up Minnie. "Say goodnight to Minne," she told her gently, trying her best to form a believable smile.

"Goodnight, Minnie," Ella laughed as Peyton let her hand wave. "Goodnight Momma."

Dr. Young hesitated before going to speak, not wanting to break the moment. He had never really been affected by that sort of thing before, but this time, it was different.

"Which flavor would you like? I've got Cherry, Strawberry, and Bubblegum."

"Strawberry!"

"You got it," he said.

Peyton was forced to watch him prepare it, and then it seemed like out of no where, but the small pink mask was brought into view. With the help of the nurse, he gently put it over Ella's face.

"It's going to smell like Strawberries," Dr. Young cooed to her gently from above through his mask.

Once Dr. Young turned up the dial, Dr. Farrell spoke up from where he was standing at the front of the table. "Okay Ella, take nice deep breaths."

Peyton paused, her eyes widening and her breath hitching in her throat. That voice. Suddenly flashbacks of that night flood back into her mind.

_"It was dark, deep, musty. Like the voice was muddled because it was trying to be proclaimed from underneath water. It was calling her name over and over again. Ella, Ella, Ella." _

That voice. She knew who it was now. It was Dr. Farrell.

Peyton had to do something. Anything. Scream. Shout. But she couldn't. Something deep inside wasn't her wasn't allowing it. Could it be her conscience? Could it be her heart telling her to dismiss all the omens and that everything was going to okay?

It didn't matter who it was, because in the end, she listened to it. She stood there, watching as Ella obliged to Dr. Farrell's request. She heard her deep breaths from outside the mask. And in the next moments, she made a decision that moments later, and forever after, she would regret.

She stood there, and she felt Ella's tight grip on her hand loosen and lightly fall back onto the table. She stood there and watched as her daughter's green eyes rolled back inside her head, and soon Peyton could tell that Ella's world was now black.

It took all her will not to break down and cry.

"What's going on? Why are her eyes rolling back like that?!?" she asked frantically, her voice thick with forthcoming tears.

"It's just her reaction to the anesthetics," Dr. Farrell replied gently. And then he said something that she really feared all along. He told her what needed to be said in order for her to leave her baby all alone. As Peyton brought her hand to her mask to stifle her cries, Dr. Farrell put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Scott, it's time for you leave now." She looked him in his eyes and knew he was serious. She let one of the scrub nurses gently lead her out the room, the door closing abrubtly. Peyton stared in one of the small windows, and she swore that she could hear Dr. Farrell's voice on the other side.

"Alright guys, remember we're going to put both plates in at the same time….."

------------------------------------

Peyton wiped her tear stained cheek as she sat in the plastic chair. Her eyes were on two things: the clock, and any bustling Doctor that could give her any kind of news. "Luke, what's taking them so long?"

Lucas sighed. He had tried his best to be patient with her, but after having to answer the same question 20 times with 5 minute intervals between each one-it's understandable that one could get the slightest bit frustrated.

"It's a long procedure, Peyt. Try and relax."

Peyton's eyes widened as she turned to him. "How are you going to tell me and try and relax?!? My baby's in there! Why are the hell are you so calm?!?" she asked him disbelievingly, her voice rising ever so slightly.

"She's my baby too!! Do you not think this is as hard for me as it is for you? I've had to wait on this side!"

Lucas had to wipe his face to prevent from yelling. He looked over to Peyton, who was wiping the stray tears from her eyes. He took a deep breath, before slowly reaching over and rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Come on…." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost noon… do you want to go eat something?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry." Her hair was in slight disarray, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were swollen. She was ringing her hands together against her jeans, almost ripping a hole in them. Looking back at it years from now, Peyton would refer it to as "the time she held her heart in her hand", when her eyes were pinned on the white halls steps away, waiting, just waiting, for a piece of herself to come back. It was, in fact, the largest piece of herself; for as long as she could remember.

After a while, it got silent. Too silent. The thoughts came barging back into

Peyton's mind again, filling it with fear and uncertainty. She needed to fill that silence with something else, something more comforting. Lucas sat next to her, his arm casually wrapped around her chair, and he had his hand perched securely over hers. He was trying to distract himself with some Sports Magazine, but it wasn't working. Peyton spoke.

"Last night….before she went to bed… I took pictures."

At Lucas' questioning look, she went on. "I wanted one last memory we could look at, before she had all her…scars," Her voice broke, and more tears came flowing down her face, going over the bridge of her nose, and the knuckles of the hand she brought up around her mouth.

"Hey….come on," Lucas soothed, and he let her lean into his chest, as he brought his arms around her, stroking her hair. "She's going to be fine," he told her, kissing her temple.

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked him hopelessly, clutching at his shirt, letting the tears wet it.

Lucas shrugged. "Because she's ours."

It had been a grueling couple of hours, and Dr. Farrell and his team had completed the surgery. The anesthetic dial had been turned down, and the mask had just been removed. With a nod from Dr. Farrell, Dr. Levison leaned down toward Ella.

"Ella? We're all done now. Time to open those beautiful eyes," he cooed to her in a gentle quiet voice. The whole team of doctors leaned over the table, their mouths and noses still hidden.

Ella's eyes still remained closed.

Dr. Levison leaned down farther. "Ella, come on. We're all done. Let's see those beautiful eyes, sweetheart." The room was silent, everyone waiting.

Dr. Levison glanced to Dr. Farrell, who had been concentrating on Ella.

"I don't know why she's not waking up, Simon," Dr. Levison confessed.

Dr. Farrell shook his head. This time, his voice filled the room.

"Ella? Can you hear me? Ella come on, wake up sweetie," Dr. Farrell spoke from behind his mask.

And yet, nothing.

It makes one wonder. What do thoughts compose? A construction in the binds of human mind that will one day destruct itself? That drives an individual so far down that there is no longer any hope? Or do the thoughts themselves unknowingly create happenings that are lost along the path of life?

In a selection of days, maybe, sometimes, those birthed happenings are ensured secure, and remembered forever.

"Ella? Ella, can you hear me?"

----------------------------

**Oh yes, a cliffy. What did you guys think? Did it live up to all the hype? I really, really hope it did. I had been both anxious and excited to write this, please, your feedback would be appreciated, if you're out there.**

**This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to Puerto Rico for about 10 days. It is possible that I will bring my computer, however I highly doubt I will get any kind of Internet access. If I do bring my computer, I'll at least get some writing done. If I decide against bringing my computer, I guess I'll be stuck with a good old notebook and pen. **

**I really hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading…now go push that green button=]**

**Choco**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Did you miss me?**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Sometimes, an individual that is living life just may want to die. In a moment of complete sadness, desperation, or anger. Where they've just had enough, and they don't want to open their eyes every morning. Or when they're so depressed they feel like all they do is sit in a dark hole, where no light may ever shine through again. Or when they've been sitting, waiting for a sign, a signal to be able to move on. _

_But nothing ever comes. _

-x-

"Last night, I had a dream that something was going to go wrong. In surgery," Peyton confessed to her husband as more tears fell. After she woke up she told herself she wasn't going to tell anyone. To keep that dream from Hell all to herself, kept in the safety of her own head.

Or maybe it wasn't safe.

Because hours later, the dream still dominated her thoughts.

As soon as they stepped through those Hospital doors, it all came back like a uncontrollable gust of air in a storm. The whispers of Ella's name, begging her to wake and come back to them. The light burning out, and Ella disappearing into the darkness.

It all made Peyton want to scream and rip her hair out, trying to reach the source of her madness. Throughout the hours of waiting, eyes pinned on the hall way ahead, the whispers got louder, the images more defined. So much so Peyton thought her mind was going to burst.

So she released it all in one string of soft breath, in the hopes that when the words escaped, the nightmare would along with it. She wanted it to fade away, like it did that morning, When it made room for the quiet whispers and time of pure ecstasy. Over and over again.

It was just another moment to prove that their love was strong enough to push the storm away.

Or wait it out together.

"Peyton…" The truth was, Lucas heard her tossing and turning that night. He felt her sweat dampen the pillow. A very large part of him wanted to hold her in his arms until she felt safe again, but then he felt her leave their bed and run off. He was worried, of course he was. But then she returned, and the tossing stopped. And he was okay again.

But now, seeing her like this, distraught and nervous with tears streaming down her angelic face, he was far from it.

"Luke…what if something does go wrong? What if something already went wrong? God, I can't-" She was going to say more. How she couldn't lose Ella, and she wouldn't know what in the world she would do if something happened. It hurt her too much to even think it, so thankfully she was stopped when Lucas placed his palm on her cheek.

"Peyton-" He used his palm to tilt her face so he could look at him, with those dirty blonde locks and brilliant blue eyes that gazed at her so intensely she couldn't find words. So she listened instead.

The pad of Lucas's thumb wiped away the tears that were still on her cheek. "We can't think like that, okay?" His voice was thick with conviction, and Peyton could tell how much he wanted her know that he meant what he said. She opened her mouth to rebuttal, but Lucas quieted her still. "We _can't."_

--------------------

"Mrs. Scott?" Her voice was tentative, unsure, as if she was knew at her job and didn't do this often. Peyton looked up to see that the young nurse's face was unreadable. No sign of happiness and assurance, but no sign of disappointment or sympathy either.

It scared the living hell out of her.

Peyton stood up, and so did Lucas. "What's wrong??" she asked her frantically. She was squeezing Lucas' hand so hard they both thought it would turn purple from lack of circulation.

"They-"

"Where's Ella?" she asked, not letting the nurse explain. Lucas squeezed her arm, reminding her to let the Nurse speak first.

The Nurse hesitated a bit. Peyton couldn't tell whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

"Could you come with me, please?" she asked, gesturing hesitantly, as if she were afraid.

Peyton scowled, and she put her hands over her chest, guarding her vulnerability and shielding her heart from anyone who tried to take it from her. "No. No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!" Her voice shook with tears and fear. She stood there breathing heavily, in a way preparing herself for the nurse's reply.

The nurse flinched. She was new, apparently her approach wasn't the best.

"They are bringing your daughter into recovery now. Would you like to meet them there?"

Both parents let out breaths they knew fully well were being held within them, and Peyton almost collapsed. The words they had wanted to hear for…days. Ever since the secretary called them on Ella's birthday. The news that she was okay, she made it through and soon they would see her beautiful face and green eyes. They would hear her laugh and gaze at her smile. She would come out of that hospital as good as new, and they would return to their true home in Tree Hill with grateful smiles, and the greatest information they could ever deliver. That Ella was okay and her walking was corrected. Then everyone would smile widely and cry and clap and cheer. They would give them huge hugs and invite them back to where they truly belonged.

But unfortunately, those moments would have to wait.

Because Peyton's unexplainable relief and happiness was over masked by anger and irritation. "Why couldn't you have just told me that?!?" she asked angrily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Nurse could say nothing, for fear of her health, and she just led Lucas and Peyton quickly down the hallway where she came from and toward the Recovery Room. Peyton was walking so fast Lucas thought she'd walk a hole in the floor. He grabbed her hand, but in a way that might've been worse, because she just tugged him along and he had to practically jog to keep up with her.

They weaved through the bustling orderlies, and all the noise that comes with a busy hospital. They both certainly weren't watching where they were going, their mind on one thing. The rest of it would just become a distant memory as soon as they saw her face.

Stopping short at their destination, the nurse opened the door and it was like they were in another world. The room held beds of beds of children of all ages. Some of them were quiet, somber. Silently wishing to be somewhere else, maybe even to have a different life. Wondering why it turned out that way for them. Others were more animated. Smiling and laughing and happy at the simple news that they were getting to go to their room and have lunch. And then there were the rest. The ones who had just got out of long operations out of tender ages, having to be cut open and left with a marked reminder on their bodies; ones they couldn't erase. Despite if the doctors said the scars would eventually fade away, they all knew it would take a lifetime. Even if medicine has been credited with performing miracles, someone ought to wish them a hell of a lot of luck if they want to try and get rid of a remembrance.

And maybe Peyton saw it that way because that was what she herself was most afraid of, or maybe it was because that's just was how it all worked, and nobody would dare question it. For what was the point?

Because she had to stand in the midst of it all, and hear their blood curling screams of pain. Of anguish. They all said it would make them better; but was it all worth it if this is what they had to go through? She saw the way they writhed in the hospital beds that shook from their efforts. The Nurses administered medicine, but the pain kept coming, in uncontrollable surges that wouldn't vacate.

And somehow, as she stood there, the scraps of her on going nightmare were replaced by these screams. The real ones. There was no curtain or black shadow. There was no confining it. It was allowed to flow freely, becoming the image her eyes saw and the noise her ears heard. It was right in front of her.

There was no waking up.

As she waited she did something she wished she hadn't. She pictured Ella's face. She pictured her tears. She pictured her screams and her body writhing underneath the thin blanket, and her not being able to stop it.

If Peyton were to look back at her life before now she would say that she's definitely had some experience dealing with pain. But listening to these children; sons and daughters of parents who were forced to watch on the sidelines just like her, it was something she couldn't do.

She wasn't strong enough. It really worried her.

So she shook her head and ran out of the room, with her dutiful husband having to follow her to wait in the busy hallway instead.

And then they came. She came.

Peyton saw three pairs of feet walking quickly along the floor. One pair on the right side, one at the left, and one at the front. They were all working to bring the gurney carrying none other but Ella toward the recovery room. Dr. Levison owned the right pair of feet, an orderly the left. And the front? The one and only Dr. Farrell.

There was sweat over the front of his scrub shirt, it was obvious he was hard at work. He was no longer wearing his mask, and Peyton could see his eyes from far away. They shouted brilliance and confidence. And knowledge.

He could certainly see Peyton's eyes as well, full of tears and blood shot, as if she never got any sleep. He saw the rest of her, how hard she clutched her husband's hand and how the other clutched her chest, in a way stopping herself from running to them.

As they moved closer, Dr. Farrell jokingly put his hands in front of him, telling Peyton to be calm. "She's OK, everything's OK." He flashed her a relaxing smile, and they all stopped.

There she was.

Ella lay there, her small body wrapped underneath the blanket, and Lucas and Peyton were unable to see anything but her face. Her skin was extremely pale from the inevitable loss of blood, and her eyes were bleary, almost barely open. The young lively spark in her eyes had faded, to a dim flicker. It was there because Ella still held her childhood innocence, but then it left when the reality of her situation dawned on her. Her face was grim, her lips forming a thin line.

Something had been lost, that much Peyton knew. Her daughter looked like a child who had been denied a dream, one who'd have to live with the knowledge that it would never be firmly in her grasp.

This caused Peyton's heart to break. Just like that day so many years ago, yet a day she could remember with an almost frightening precision, when the doctors who were supposed to help, told her that her only child had Cerebral Palsy; and there was nothing they could do. And neither could Peyton. She was meant to protect her, shield her from wrong. But she couldn't stop it that day.

Could she on this one?

Dr. Farrell lightly touched Ella's hand. "Hey, Ella, look who it is," he spoke to her gently. Ella's head slowly turned to meet his calm voice.

Then she saw her. The one who gave her the green eyes, the golden hair. The one whose laughed she shared, whose stubbornness she mirrored. Whose bravery she learned to put forth. The one who she told she loved more than anything without hesitance.

Ella's fingers curled around hers, holding on tightly. This time her grip didn't loosen. Her eyes didn't roll back into her head. No. The twinkle in her eyes came back; quiet but hopeful. Unable to speak, but saying so many things. Reserved but beautiful.

Peyton knew Ella was still there. Especially when she tried her best to smile softly through the pain, and when her chapped lips revealed a gravelly voice. "Momma," was what she managed.

It was also her first word since she woke.

Peyton smiled, and made a noise somewhere between a laughter and a cry, as she squeezed her hand back. "Hi baby," Peyton leaned in, careful not to cause her anymore pain, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "You did so good."

------------------------

They got into the Recovery Room, and that's when it all started. The Nurse was bustling over Ella, fixing her IV, and her blanket was removed.

That's when they all saw the cast.

It was worse than they thought. The hard plaster started at her toes and extended all the way to about a foot above her belly button, making her legs and especially hips completely immobile. The plaster was thick and made her leg and hip shapes very large and protruding; it gave an onlooker the illusion that her legs and hips were bigger than they were in reality. She could move her arms, but that didn't make up for it. She had to wear large diapers, since it would be impossible to do it the way she did before.

Then the pain came. It came hard, full force, and it didn't leave. The demons from her own Hell were rising up from underneath invisible ground and invaded her body. It pulsated and throbbed within her veins, rose and fell and thrummed inside her like a drum, rising to levels of suffering she couldn't imagine. The pain was so powerful it was almost blinding, coasting easily through her blood, her brain and anything that could feel. It traveled from her legs and reached her hips, staying there for what seemed like countless time. Then it went up and burst through her skin, and she was silently begging for it to escape, but it was almost like the plaster cast blocked it in and made it worse. Her legs were jerking against her new uncomfortable restraint, and the waves of inflicted discomfort surged through her once more. It made her grasp the bedsheets she was lying on for dear life, the reaction to the pain loaded in her fingertips. Her face became contorted, wishing for somebody there to help, wondering why this was happening to her but knowing nobody she knew would have the answer. The tears soaked her eyelashes, creating a path down her cheeks and wetting the ridge of her lip. She was literally forced to open her mouth and wail, pleading for it to go away. All the tears soon became too much, and she choked on her own pain. She started to sob, and in her own surprise, she was able to sum it all up in a couple of spoken words.

"Oww, it hurts!!!" Ella wailed. Her tears clouded her vision of the room, so all she saw was the silloutte of both her parents looking on worriedly, watching her thrash and try and fight back.

"Don't move, sweetheart," Lucas' gentle voice whispered to her as she stroked her forehead.

"But I can't help it. It hurts so much Daddy!" she sobbed.

Seeing her in so much torment made Lucas feel like his heart was removing itself from him. It was being ripped out by the Devil's Hand. When Lucas stood and asked him why, the Devil could only say _"Well, at least now your flawed heart won't have to witness it"_

But he had to. None of these situations were ever easy for Lucas; he was always the handsome knight who rode in on his White Horse at the right moment, saying and doing all the things to save the day. However when the times got around when his guiding light was dim and his White Horse was crippled, he hated himself because he knew deep down he was supposed to be the one helping and saving everyone, most especially his family. He swore he would in front of his family, friends, and God within the appellations of his wedding vows, and in the brilliance of his eyes when he saw his daughter for the first time ever, and let her little hand wrap around his gloved finger.

When he got the knews about Ella's diagnosis, he had to do something totally unlike him: sit back with worry and watch it all form on its own. Just like he was doing now. Holding his daughters hand and almost being driven to cry his own tears in the share of her pain, and the feeling that he was completely powerless.

"I know it does, but just try and stay still, okay?" he said softly with watered eyes.

Not once in her life had Ella ever not taken her father's word as Law. Believed every word and kept it all in her heart. She did as he said, just like any other time, and held her breath. She shut her eyes as she tried to control it all, but she just couldn't do it, and shouted when the pain surged through every centimeter of herself, stronger and stronger every time.

This was all exactly what Peyton was preparing herself for. But to her disdmay, she was nowhere near ready. Ella's pain was hers, the tears she cried also wet her own cheeks. Seeing her in a state such as this took away her desire to breathe. She didn't see the point. She could question it all, though.

"What's wrong with her? What's happening?"

"She's having muscle spasms," the nurse curtly replied, and she began to do what she was trained to do: bustle over patients to try and take their pain away. Whether or not she really cared was up to her entirely.

Ella glanced over the nurse, but something else caught her eye. She saw the tape covering the tube on her left hand, and the blood surrounding it. She tried to remember when this occurred. She racked her brain for the memory; but the last thing that flashed in her mind was her mother's face. Her mother's tear stricken face with her hand trying to stifle her cries.

Kind of like she was at that moment; except this time she was telling the Nurse to do whatever she could so Ella wouldn't be in any pain. Because she knew that those tears would keep her up all night and fuel her torments. It would break her down until she couldn't deal with it anymore. After all the pain Peyton had gone through, what her daughter was going through then would hurt her most. There was no question.

-------------------

Ella could only do so much as she lie flat on her back on the moving gurney. She was able to finally leave Recovery and was on her way to the room that would be hers for the time being. She listened to the roll of the wheels against the white tiled floor as she moved her head slightly to the side and admired the colorful design on the hallway walls, put there in order to cheer up the children.

The lights above Ella's head seemed brighter than they really were, and they seemed to give her a headache, above all other things. They made her eyes squint, and in those moments she was the splitting image of her father.

Not before long did they reach the nurse's station, and more than one of them sent Ella a smile, trying to get her to do the same. She made a modest effort before she realized that they had reached her hospital room. Her last name was written on a little card by the door. She was pushed inside, and it was like most or all would expect. There were two identical beds seperated by a large blue curtain, with TVs hanging on either side. The color of the walls was distasteful, the window partly covered. It was small. Too small. If you spent more time in there than necessary one would think they couldn't breathe.

The wheels stopped, and the two orderlies as well as a nurse put the breaks on the gurney.

"Were just going to put you in your bed now, okay?" The orderly informs Ella. She merely nods, too weak and tired and groggy to do anything else. The two men as well as the nurse take their place on each side of Ella, and then they're each grasping the sheet that she lie on.

The Nurse then prepares to count down. Ella knows something's coming, and for some reason she very well can tell that when she gets moved the pain is going to rush in again. She takes a breath and clenches her fist.

"Three…two…one," Before she knows Ella is lifted off her gurney, and the pain does come, rough and undeterred as if it were awakened. It prowls underneath her skin, sly and demeaning, until it reaches a breaking point and lashes out.

Ella's placed on the bed a little too hard, and she starts to cry once more. Peyton goes immediately to her side and holds her hand. She grips it hard. "Oww," she wails, and takes a breath, hoping the air will help. It doesn't.

"Is there any way you could give any more medication?" Peyton asks the Nurse, who nods and leaves the room.

"Peyton, don't you think she's had enough for now?" Lucas asks, concerned.

"I don't want her to be in any pain." Peyton told him seriously, and Lucas knew by the look on her face, the saddened and protective look on her face, that there wouldn't be any more discussion.

---------------------

Ella was still dizzy from all the events of the day, and just lay somberly against her pillow, regularly omitting moans or noises of discomfort, which her parents tried their best to rid. Peyton was propping Ella's pillow, while Lucas sat in the chair beside her when a Nurse with a tray of food walked into the room.

"Hello," the elderly Nurse said gently, using a tone of voice she reserved for the new patients. "It's dinnertime," she explained, trying to lighten up the dark tone in the room with a smile. She placed the try of unopened food on the table in front of Ella. When it was opened it revealed a modest meal of mashed potatoes, chicken, and string beans. Ella looked at it all with distaste in her eyes, and a grim look on her face. Peyton noticed, but it didn't mean she could still try.

"Hey sweetheart it looks good," she attempted. "Do you want some?" Peyton asked her gently, cradling the fork in her fingers.

Ella shook her head no, turning away from the food and looking out the window at a rather nice view of the City.

Peyton glanced worriedly to Lucas, who with one simple look told her that it was alright.

"Oh that's normal," The Nurse assured with a wave of her hand. "She'll regain her appetite soon."

------------------

Peyton and Lucas didn't know when it was worst; when Ella had her recurring muscle spasms, or when the large diapers she was forced to wear had to be changed. It was particularly difficult, Ella had to be lifted up just enough for the diaper to be removed. Then the used diaper had to be discarded properly, and Ella had to hold still just enough for a new one to be put in place. This was a dangerous task in itself, when Ella was moved the pain returned. She cried out of discomfort and admitted embarrassment.

"Everyone'll make fun of me," she whimpered sadly.

"No one will know. Just me and your Dad," Peyton promised as she strapped the new diaper in place.

------------------------------

After a long and hectic day, exhaustion overtook Ella and she was forced to sleep. She looked tranquil; her pain seemed to grow faint in order to let her rest. Peyton sat and watched her sleep, vowing never to leave her side. The room was quiet and all you could hear was Ella's quiet breathing.

The silence and peace was being enjoyed, for the most part, until Lucas stepped into the room carrying a brown bag.

"I brought you some food," he announced quietly. "I figured you were hungry."

"Yeah," Peyton replied with a gentle smile. "Thanks."

Lucas frowned. It was never good when Peyton was this quiet. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. Yeah," she smiled, in an attempt to wave off her feelings. It never worked. Especially not with Lucas and the look that he gave her which meant that he really knew otherwise. "I'm just…not trying to complain or obsess or worry or anything. But I can't help but think about how the hell we're going to handle the rest of her recovery if we could hardly handle today." She let it out in one breath, and held another as she waited for a response.

He chuckled softly. She was so darn cute when she rambled. "You're not doing any of those things. And who gives a damn if you were?" He asked her rhetorically, and she didn't answer. "I'm thinking about it too, Peyt. But we'll get through it. We just have to take each day as it comes." Peyton nodded in his reassurance. He reached over and put her hand in his. "I kinda think we handled it pretty damn well." Peyton smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her quickly, before they both turned to the last person in the room with one thought in their mind.

_Not as well as she did. _

--------------------------------

Ella had awoken again in the later evening, and Peyton attempted to try and entertain her by putting on Nickelodeon. It worked for a while, but was starting to wear off, as she once again was ready to go back to sleep. She sat next to Lucas, leaning on his shoulder, while he had his arm wrapped around her as he read an old book.

"You look like you want me to read to you," Lucas joked as he rubbed his free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really tired," Peyton offered as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Uh huh," Lucas offered in response. He couldn't blame her though.

"But I love it when you read to me. Remember when I was pregnant?" Peyton smiled as she reminisced about the quiet evenings her and Lucas spent together, sprawled out on the large couch by their fireplace, or lying side by side on the bed they shared. She had been through days of pain and discomfort, and Lucas fixed it all by simply opening one of his favorite books that he knew Peyton would adore and start reading to her. His voice was soft and soothing as he absorbed the words. And then there were those times when Peyton thought his voice was so undeniably sexy that he was forced to put the book down. But whatever it was, he always managed to make the rough but liberating experience of pregnancy that much better.

Lucas smiled. "How could I forget? You loved some of the books so much I had to read them over again."

"But you loved it. Me and my fat belly."

Lucas scoffed. "You weren't fat."

"Lucas, I was a whale. The worst part is I thought I actually looked good."

"You did. You looked beautiful." She was going to roll her eyes, but Lucas looked at her adoringly, and at that moment she was convinced. About to lean up and kiss him in reply, they were interrupted by a Nurse entering their room.

"Visiting hours are almost over," she announced, looking at Lucas and Peyton pointedly.

Peyton glanced to Lucas before responding, unsure of being implied. "Oh..um...okay."

The Nurse raised her eyebrows, wondering why her point wasn't clear yet. "You two can come back in the morning," she said obviously, and her voice had very strong hints of attitude; like she had a terrible day at work and was taking it out on whoever was in her way.

Peyton raised her eyebrows in return. "I'm not leaving her alone." She said it with such defiance, such confidence and determination that the Nurse didn't dare try anything else. Except maybe a compromise.

"Well… only one parent is allowed to stay overnight. We have rules." With that, before leaving any time for anyone else to reply, she left the room on her toes.

Peyton was a little too speechless for a moment. "Can you believe these people? It's one surprise after the next here."

"Yeah well…" Lucas couldn't finish the scentance. What could he say to that? "You know what? You stay. I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Someone should keep watch over the house, right? I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I'll miss you." Even if it might've sounded petty and below their years, she couldn't help but say it. His presence always presented a comfort and an undeterred sense of security in whatever room he was in that no one else could replace. Plus, she'd gotten used to having him always around the past five to six years.

"You always make it harder to leave," he said with a boyish whine she still loved. She smiled, tracing the scruff on his cheek with her hand.

"It'll be even better when you come back," she promised, and she sent him a wink. Before he knew it an uncontrollable growl sounded from low in his throat. If she could do that to him with just a wink it would be very dangerous to think of what else she could do to him with more than that.

He reluctantly-only for a moment- got up from his place beside her, and walked over to his sleeping daughter on the hospital bed. He admired the way she slept quietly, an astounding contrast from the screaming and crying that overtook her features earlier.

He so familiarly stroked the stray curl from her forehead before bending down and giving her a tender kiss; his own silent way of saying goodnight and wishing her sweet dreams. "Daddy loves you," he whispered. Giving her hand a light squeeze, he stood up and walked over to his wife for another goodbye.

"First thing tomorrow," he promised once more. He kissed her, placing his palm on her cheek. Her hands traveled to his waist. It was nice and sweet and perfect for the time being.

"Call me when you get to the house," she whispered after they broke apart, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingled. They both noticed how she said house and not home. For it wasn't. Tree Hill was and always would be. It was where they had met, fallen in love, married and created a life together. Their fondest memories were tucked away within the confines of that small beloved town. It was then that they were so aching to be back there; when they had involuntarily been brought to a depressing Hospital in the middle of a noisy city stricken with devastation pollution and unwanted noise. The only thing that made it better was that all three of them were together in the same room.

Lucas nodded, the taste of her lips on his making him speechless. Then he pulled away and before the turn of the hand on the clock, Peyton was left alone in the hospital room.

---------------------

It had only been 15 minutes before the silence got too demeaning for her own taste. She was left with an uncertainty that wouldn't go away. How worse would things get? Could she handle it? What if she couldn't? These questions were left unanswered and were making her anxious.

She had never been like this before. She had always been so sure of herself, defiant when facing contradictions to her beliefs. She was brave and somehow always pulled through the tough times, nodding at the end of the line and saying it was only life. But then she got news of her daughter's diagnosis and with it her life was forever changed. She became uncertain, nervous, more paranoid than ever. Some people assured her that it was only motherhood and all those symptoms were embedded in said package. But Peyton could now disagree. Cerebral Palsy was not in the package. It was unexpected. Harsh. Heartbreaking. It brought along new challenges, obstacles and hardships that the Peyton Sawyer in high school was sure she would never be able to deal with.

Her thoughts had been broken when she heard the voice she loved coming from atop the bed.

"Momma," Ella said, her voice full of sleep. She reached up and tried to rub the exhaustion from her green eyes.

"What is it baby?" Peyton asked quietly as she sat in the chair directly next to Ella. "Are you in pain?"

Ella meekly nodded. "I can't sleep. Can you hold my hand?"

Peyton was confused. She thought Ella had been asleep for a long while. Apparently she was mistaken. She decided it was best to question it for now though, and obliged to her daughter's request. She took her small hand in hers and lie back in the plastic chair.

There was one thing Peyton Scott could argue. While yes, her only child having CP had most definitely taken a toll on her young family and friends, and made things more dificult than they should be, they brought something else. It was something special, strong, one of a kind. Peyton could say without hesitation that in some ways, the way things turned out created a bond between her and her daughter that had always been strong, but was now stronger than ever. It could climb the tallest mountain and swim the roughest rivers. It was a bond that held through the storms of everyday life. The celebrations of the happy times and the tears of the sad ones. It could be recognized from another lifetime, even.

It was the link that writers wrote about. What readers read about. It was the new constant, the assurance in both their lives. Most of all it was the magical aspect that let both Peyton and Ella know that they would be forever at the side of the other person, holding hands just to get through to the next day.

And really. With that knowledge and the other person's fingers entwined with their own in a new created world of uncertainty, life might not be so bad to live.

-------------------

**So so sorry for the long wait!! I hope you loved the end of this chapter as much as I did. Let me know what you think, the green button is your friend. Thanks for reading!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hope you like it******** Look forward to reading your reivews as always.**

_Chapter Fifteen_

It was beautiful and sunny outside the first full day Ella was in the hospital. The sky was an absolute clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. Children ran and laughed in the streets, in and out of hoses spewing water, riding bycicles or devouring ice cream cones. It was truly the iconic summer day in the city.

Ella wouldn't of known though, or cared that much. And as much as she tried to question why it was her that had to go through it, and if her pain had any purpose or value, or was at all worth it, she stillspent her day inside, lying on her back on the hospital bed, having muscle spasms on and off.

That was how she got her answer.

It was routine, really. She would cry out in pain, and Peyton would go to her side and press the button that calls for the nurse like she was pressing the trigger for a bomb. Ella would be given medication for the pain that would make her sleepy, thus she would sleep. It would be shortlived however; the un-stopping pain would come out without suspicion, but it would do it's job regardless. Making Ella's eyes water with tears, making her mouth open with pleads to make it all go away. The only glimpse she had of the summer was through the large window, and all she wanted to was break through it and obtain what she rightfully deserved.

To be able to be a kid.

But apparently life had other plans.

Peyton ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Lucas had yet to arrive. Ella had tried in vain to get some more sleep after a dose of medication, but the Nurses kept coming in to check her temperature. One by one they came in and hovered over Ella like she was some kind of science experiment. It wasn't long before Peyton had enough.

"I'm sorry, I know you're trying to do your job," Peyton called to a Nurse who was about to leave the hospital room, who turned at the sound at the voice. "But could you stop waking her up every five minutes? She doesn't have a fever, believe me, I would know."

The Nurse could see how frustrated Peyton was, so she nodded and said she would try and not come as often. Surprisingly, she stood by her word.

Ella let out a whine of discomfort. She was exhausted,in pain still, and just felt like hell. When her mother came by her side and stroked her forehead, she felt a little better, but the void wasn't filled yet. "Where's Daddy?" she asked unhappily.

"He'll be here any minute baby," Peyton cooed, even though truthfully she was wondering the same thing.

There was a cheerful knock at the door, and Peyton didn't even have to look back to figure out who it was. Her husband always had a specific way of knocking.

The door opened, and sure enough Lucas was on the other side, donning two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He smiled, knowing the atmosphere needed to be brightened. "My girls," he said proudly. Ella smiled, and he walked over to her, stooping low to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Daddy," she said, and suddenly she didn't feel so tired anymore.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked, full of concern.

When Peyton saw the way his eyes glinted when he looked at his daughter, with an adoring lopsided smile, she almost melted.

And she was glad it was her turn to say hello.

"Hey," he said affectionately. Wasting no time and missing the taste of her lips, he touched her cheek before leaning in and kissing her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around him and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi," she responded with their foreheads touching when she could breathe again.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back. She frowned. "You look exhausted," she noted, running her hand over his now clean shaven cheek. She traced her finger along his deep dark circles underneath his blue eyes, as he held her wrist in his hand.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much," he replied honestly. "Hence the coffee. I brought some for you." He handed her the cup, knowing fully well from all the mornings they woke up together that his wife _always_ needed a cup of coffee before doing anything else.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled sweetly. She still loved all the small things he did. Just made her love him even more. "I didn't sleep well either." She added. Aside from the comfort that was brought by Ella's hand securly in hers, the pains in her back kept her from sleeping very soundly, and she woke up with a rather large crick in her neck.

"Where the heck did you manage to in here?" Lucas glanced around, and he realized that this morning was indeed the first time he ever really saw what the room looked like. Gloomy paint on the walls and drab blue curtains. A smell of medicine and sickness that most would try so hard to forget.

He didn't approve, naturally.

"Right here on the chair," Peyton announced as nonchalantly as she could.

Lucas frowned and rubbed her shoulders warmly. "Oh geez. They really should bring in a cot or blankets or something."

"Oh yeah; because hospitals do that," Peyton could help but reveal the sarcastic comment as she laughed, even though she did love how concerned he was.

Lucas scowled playfully. "Hahaha," he mocked. "You love how I'm so concerned." He stated it as a fact, and she smiled.

There was no line between the two of them. Ever.

"Your back must be hurting," Lucas observed, remembering when Ella first mentioned it, as if it were years ago.

Peyton let out a breath. "Don't remind me."

"You could've slept next to me Momma." Ella piped up for the first time Lucas came in, and it was then that the parents realized that she didn't even bother to make a comment about their previous public affections. _The surgery must really be taking a toll on her, _they thought.

"Aw, you're too sweet. There's no room for me up there," Peyton told her sadly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Well that, and she didn't want to risk causing her anymore pain.

Ella's face suddenly turned solemn, and it was then that Peyton really wished she could change it all for her, even if they all said this surgery was another way of saying she already was.

"I wish there was."

-----------------------

It was a vicious cycle; anytime Peyton or Lucas thought that any progress was being made, either Ella would try and sit up or attempt to have a conversation, or even stay awake without crying (which was proving to be a struggle within itself) the pain would come back again. Each time it was worse than the last, the cries were harder and the screams louder.

No matter how persistent they were in trying to get out of the dark hole that was now their daily life, something stronger than them pulled them back in it again.

The commotion distracted the young parents so much that they barely got a word in; to be able to finally sit and try and have a conservation felt like something rare and untouchable. When they were approached with the oppurtunity however, they were quick to keep it from escaping their grasp.

"I came home to like a million phone messages last night," Lucas announced. Okay, so maybe not a _million_, but it certainly felt like it.

Peyton laughed. "All from Brooke?"

"They were pretty evenly distributed, actually," Lucas answerd, remembering the hectic beep of the machine that sounded through the hallways as soon as he stepped in the door. He could count the hours he spent listening to the voices of his family and friends, who were either panic stricken, angry that they hadn't returned their call yet, or reassuring when they asked about their niece (by blood or by marriage or just because, there was no difference anyway), granddaughter, goddaughter, or cousin.

He couldn't really complain. He was glad that he was being distracted from the fact that the house seemed empty and dark without his family next to him.

"We should call them soon," Peyton mused.

"Who knows how long that's going to take, I say we eat first," Lucas suggested, after he glanced at the clock in the room and saw that it was nearing noon already.

As if on cue, the same Nurse from the night before stepped into the room with a tray of food, presumably lunch. "Anyone hungry?" she asked with a smile.

Peyton looked towards Ella, who just recently woke up from yet another nap. She glanced at the food with the equal amount of distaste she had for it the day before. Just the mere thought of food made her wince. Medication flowed through her veins to such an extent that she didn't think her body could handle anything else.

"Not yet, huh?" The Nurse asked rhetorically, but still placing the tray in front of Ella just in case she changed her mind. Peyton helped by pressing the button on the side of the bed that made the back go up and down, so that in the end Ella could sit up.

"I don't want any," Ella insisted tiredly, knowing that her mother was about to

ask.

"Are you sure?" Peyton questioned gently.

Ella nodded adamantly, but then she licked her lips, which were feeling pretty dry, as well as her throat.

"Could I have some gingerale?" she asked meekly when she noticed the small plastic bottle waiting to be consumed aside the food.

"Of course," Peyton replied, knowing that Ella wouldn't even have to ask. She unscrewed the cap and poured the soda in the small yellow cup. It fizzled as it reached the top, bubbles escaping.

Lucas watched, and it dawned on him how meekly Ella had to bring her head forward so the straw could reach her lips, and even then Peyton had to hold it in place for her. He found it crazy how the simplest of things….sitting up; the ability to run a hand down your leg to scratch a mosquito bite; using the bathroom; or taking a drink…. became simple no more, but an ambitious task; a challenge. Even a priviledge.

No one really knows how easy they have it until in the blink of an eye it all gets hard.

Lucas hated that he had to see his daughter go through it first hand and be his example.

"Gingerale always helps," The nurse informed nicely, who couldn't help but witness the precious interaction between mother and daughter, the love they shared screaming from the smallest of actions.

As the nurse said this, Lucas wondered what else did.

------------------------------------------

"Want to read one of your books?" Peyton asked when Ella had spent a significant of time just lying there, trying to endure the pain until her next dose of medication.

She reached out gently and took the small book from her mother's hands. Opening the cover, she flipped through the pages, and her eyes squinted as she tried to focus on the words in front of her.

The shapes of the black ink lettering seemed so forgeign to her, like something from another world. It all seemed smalller, somehow, and she really was trying to make an effort to understand it. All the words crowded together and turned into a big swirl, diving into her head and making her shut her eyes in contempt, making her dizzy. She then felt her forehead pound like hammer on a nail, and she couldn't take it. She shut the book quickly and moved it to the side.

One of the things she loved to do, that characterized her and accompanied her through almost everything…rainy days, lazy days, a distraction…. was causing her pain.

"I don't want to read," Ella said sadly, and averted her gaze.

Peyton raised her eyebrows and her face fell in small shock. Sure, loss of appetite was acceptable. When she was worried before she was just being a Mom….but not wanting to read?

She thought she was helping her, making her comfortable and fighting off her pain, but hearing that just made her doubt it all over again.

She couldn't help but think that with every surge of discomfort, coarsing without remorse through her body, craving the tears and wails, everytime it crept back into it's dark hole…that pieces of her daughter were going along with it.

She was desperate to try and get her back.

Lucs watched the scene unfold, and somehow he had suspected that very reaction. Last night he went quietly into Ella's room and retrieved a book from the shelf and tucked into the same backpack that was now laying against the chair in the hospital room. "What if I read to you?" He sugessted hopefully.

Peyton turned to him with a grateful expression on her face that could be described as pure adoration.

Ella swallowed, contemplating. No matter how hard she tried to battle against the pain, she couldn't help but wonder which book her father had in mind. "Okay," she agreed, and Lucas looked hard to find the oh so small smile that came to her face.

He grinned, and went dutifully to his bag and unzipped it to reveal a rather large hardcover with illustrations of legendary fairytale and nursery rhyme characters on the cover, and in the center the title read _The Children's Treasury: Fairy Tales, Nursery Rhymes & Nonsense Verse. _It was a beautiful book, filled with all the favorites and gorgeous pictures that looked hand painted. When it came to buying books, Lucas certainly knew where to look.

Ella recognized it immediately, having been one of her favorites. She loved the feel of the smooth shiny pages in her fingers, running them over the text like it was gold.

Treasury, indeed.

"Poem, nursery rhyme or fairytale?" Lucas asked as he sat himself very gently next to her, even if he was basically hanging off the edge. It was at her request.

"Fairytale!" she replied eagerly, always being preferable to stories with a beginning, middle, and end.

Peyton sat in the chair on the other side, more than grateful that Lucas had Ella excited about something again; opening her expectations to something bright and happy. She hoped that this could outshine the pain that plagued inside her.

"You pick," Lucas insisted as he displayed the Table of Contents. He sent Peyton a wink as Ella surveyed the page.

"This one!" she delcared, and Lucas smiled when he saw which one she was referring to.

"Alright then," he agreed, and started flipping to the rightful page.

"Is this one gonna have Ariel?" Ella questioned innocently, having always thought that the Disney's version of any tale they told animatedly was the original.

Lucas chuckled. "It's a little different than the one with Ariel."

"Bad different?" she inquired worriedly.

"Better," he insisted. Once the right page was found, Lucas cleared his throat and began. _"The Little Mermaid…" _

Ella prepped for the read aloud, tightening her grip on the sides of the book and laying her head on Lucas's shoulder.

_"Far away and deep in the sea there lived a sea king with his six daughters in a palace of coral and amber and pearl. They were all looked after by their grandmother, a mermaid who wore twelve oysters on her tail because she was the King's mother. The youngest mermaid was the prettiest; her eyes were as blue as the sea and her skin as delicate and fair as a rose petal…" _

There was his voice again. The voice for lullibies. Melodic yet soft as he read the words, graceful as he pronouned him, all with a beautiful enchantment in his eyes that almost had Peyton covinced that he was a kid himself. It calmed the room, brought a uplifting atmosphere to the natural dreariness and despondency that had long been needed.

For a while, she let his voice carry them to another world, filled with magic and fantasy that didn't know the agony in this one.

--------------------------

Unfortunately, the relief could only carry on for so long, as when they were in the middle of a paragraph, two frames appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, hello," Dr. Farrell announced cheerfully as he entered the room with Dr. Levison and an intern behind him.

Ella smiled, truly smiled, in what felt like forever when she saw him.

She quickly put the book to the side as Dr. Farrell approached, even if Lucas was mid scentance. His face fell in dissapointment, but he was quick to plaster on a polite smile to the Doctor.

Peyton saw it though. She shot him a sympthetic glance and told him silently that it was all going to be fine.

Lucas mouthed that he knew. But what hurt him the most was that the cause of his daughter's beautiful smile wasn't him.

"How is my favorite patient feeling today?" Dr. Farrell asked genuinely as he flipped expertly through her chart that hung from the front of the bed.

Ella thought for an answer as she looked down at her cast. _"Stuck," _she announced honestly.

It was all ironic that the person in the room that had to deal with the most suffering caused the greatest deal of laughter.

If it was always like that, we'd all be doing the exact same thing.

----------------------------

Later on, Brooke called both Lucas and Peyton's cell, and after Peyton tried to explain to her best friend that the hospital had extremely strict rules about using cell phones whilst in the premesis, Brooke nearly yelled that she didn't give a damn and demanded to speak to her favorite girl.

While Ella was distracted on the phone, Lucas took the oppurtunity to reveal what had been bothering him.

"Ella likes Dr. Farrell more than she likes me," he admitted in a whisper, afraid of it getting out. He was pouting in a way that had Peyton trying to figure out whether or not he really meant it. She really did see the little boy in him again.

"What?" Peyton could only laugh softly at his ridiculous conclusion. "That's _so _not true!"

"Then how come she acted like the book didn't even exist as soon as he came in here? Ella never does that in the middle of a story," he stated with defiance, although it failed to mask the sadness in his voice.

"Aww, honey. It's only because Ella associates him with getting better. She thinks he can stop the pain," she said, although it hurt her to.

"Well what does she associate me with? I'm only her father," he said sarcastically.

"No, you're not," she stated softly but confidently. "You're her hero, too."

------------------------------

Ella actually had gotten a rest from the pain, miraculously, and was entertaining herself by pressing the buttons on the side of the bed like her mother had done before, finding fun in how the bed rose up, then down, then up again. She gets a little carried away and "accidentally" pressed the button that called for the nurse.

When the Nurse did come in, Peyton and Lucas looked perplexed. It just so happened to be the snotty nurse from before who almost made Peyton leave Ella, a minor, alone before Peyton so willingly told her otherwise.

When the Nurse realized it was a false alarm, Lucas apologized geuinely for the understanding. She flashed an irritated and annoyed look, without accepting his apology, and sauntered out of the room.

"Ella!" Peyton scolded.

"Oops," Ella replied, but then she started to laugh. Her sweet, pure laugh that was one of a kind. It was the first time it sounded in days, and it became contagious.

--------------------------------

The hours crept by, and it was now nightfall. Ella was watching TV and her parents were keeping themselves busy with something or other.

"Momma?" Ella broke the silence.

Peyton looked up. "What is it? Does something hurt?" It all became instinct at this point. Lucas stiffened in his chair, ready to be second in action.

"No," Ella replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm hungry," she admitted.

Peyton was more than relieved.

The dinner arrived soon, and the Nurse was surprised and happy that Ella was making this much progress so soon. Peyton sat on her bedside and forked the food, gently bringing it to her mouth. She didn't want to force anything, unsure of how long it all would last.

"That's too much," Ella decided in disapproval. Peyton would've made some kind of rebuttal, saying how healthy it was for her or something else, but this time she stayed quiet and offered her a smaller amount on the fork, which she consumed little by little.

Lucas ignored the fact that Peyton was feeding her. He could see how Peyton could secretly love it. She did that sometimes. She pretended Ella was younger in some aspects. It wasn't done too often to be that noticable, but sometimes Lucas thought she did it because she wanted to go back. Back to before they knew about Ella's CP. When things were less stressfull and brighter and free of torment.

He knew fully well that Peyton wouldn't dare admit it. The thought alone would bring tears, and he didn't want that. She had cried enough.

-------------------------------

Lucas had stepped out, but no soon did he return, this time bearing a small pillow and blanket.

"It's the least I could do," he insisted before Peyton could protest. "It already sucks having to be away from you guys at night, in that big house. I would feel better if I knew my wife was sleeping comfortably."

"You didn't have to," she said sweetly, walking into his arms. "How did you get it, anyway?" she asked when she brought her head up from resting against his chest to look at him.

He shrugged. "I have my ways," he said coyly with a mischevous grin.

Peyton scowled, grabbing the blanket and pillow playfully from his hands. "I don't wanna know," she announced.

Before she could get away, Lucas took hold of her and pulled her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I was kidding," he spoke softly, bringing his hands slightly beneath her shirt, making her skin tingle. "Besides, I think it was 'my ways' that got you with me in the first place," he said gruffly, bringing his hands up farther, albeit discreetly.

Peyton said nothing, not wanting to admit he was right. She kissed him instead, that had him gripping her tightly and pressing certain parts of her against him, with her hands around his neck.

He groaned when they pulled apart only slightly. "Why do you always do these kinds of things to me before I leave?" he asked with their noses touching.

"I have my ways," she whispered.

Lucas looked at her almost painfully at the use of his same remark. He hated that it affected him way more than it did her. "Besides, this way you can dream about me," she suggested, smiling and touching him in a way that had him having to restrain himself.

"I definitely think I will."

He was kind of glad then that he would have the bed all to himself that night.

------------------------

"Daddy, don't leave yet!!" Ella pleaded when she saw him reaching for his jacket. "We haven't finished reading the story!!"

Lucas smiled happily in a way that made Peyton feel like she would melt again. She honestly lost count of how many times that happened during the day.

He dropped his jacket on the chair and opened the book back to the page he was on, waited for Peyton to join them, and continued to read before the moon rose.

" '_Who are you?' she said, and now she had a voice again, as beautiful as theirs. _

_'We are the dauthers of air' they told her. 'Like the sea people, we have no souls, but we can create a soul for ourselves by doing good. After three hundred years, if we have tried our best to do good, we win an immortal soul and go to Heaven. Little Mermaid, you have tried to do good, you have endured pain for the sake of love, and so you have won a place with us.'" _

The daughters of air proclaimed that a good and loving child found took a year away from the three hundred. But a wicked child found, and they wept, choosing to wait out another day.

But Lucas Scott could rightfully proclaim something totally different. They were wrong. _His_ Little Mermaid was not wicked. Her eyes weren't blue.

They were green.

------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, it's been way too long guys, I'm so sorry. I've been super busy this past month. I hope this chapter makes up for you guys having to wait so long, I feel bad=(**

**This chapter was probably one of the hardest I've had to write since I started this story in January of this year. So not only was I unable to find time to write the chapter, I also couldn't find the right words. **

**Again, I apologize. The month wait won't happen again, I promise. **

**I hope you guys love the chapter, sincerely I do. **

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Life wouldn't be normal if things weren't taken for granted. People don't realize what they have until it's ripped from their grasp. Or until something worse is presented. It's like when you were a little kid playing around in the kitchen, and you put a napkin over your eyes. All of a sudden your vision becomes clouded, in every sense of the word. You see the world through a blanket of gray. There are no more colors. Suddenly you can't distinguish the blue sky above your head and the green grass below your feet. The shade of a violet in the garden, or the wings of a butterfly. Without colors, you think there isn't anymore happiness in the world. You're living in some kind of other universe where nothing is different, and everything is the same. The sight before you lost it's wonder and beauty that you used to ignore. You don't like this, so you take the napkin off, satisfied that everything is back to the way it should be, and go on your way. _

_But what if you can't?_

-x-

Peyton shook her head at her own naivety. Here she was, the second full day at the Hospital, thinking that she would be used to it by now. All the slow hours she spent hearing her daughter cry, watching her sleep as she herself got close to none.

Boy was she wrong. Turns out it was all the exact opposite. It was their only second day there, yet Peyton was already sick of it. The boring paint on the wall. The plant on the corner that needed to be watered. The curtains that needed to opened to let in light. The smell of medicine everywhere she went. It was just a reminder that she was in a place where a lot of people went to die.

And even if she knew that it wouldn't ever happen, her emotions got the best of her, and she couldn't help but wonder:

What if her daughter was that person?

Peyton would immediately curse herself for even thinking something so horrible. She truthfully told herself that it was only the environment that was making her this way, and that just made her want to leave even more.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ella was feeling.

Today was not a good day. Ella was sick of sitting in the hospital bed, getting sore from not being able to turn over. She was itchy in every single place she couldn't reach; not to mention it was 88 degrees outside and the end of July.

"I hate this!" Ella whined for what seemed like the 10th time that day. When it had started, the young parents were understanding, but after Ella had been complaining for the better part of the morning, the string was beginning to run thin.

"It's all going to be OK," he reassured Ella from the chair.

"But I'm stuck in one spot, it's not fair!!!" She was persistent on her whining.

"I know, it's not fair, but Ella, if you keep complaining it's just going to drag on and seem like forever, so you need to stop." Lucas said firmly, putting his foot down. Ella looked over to her mother for help.

"Daddy's right, honey. If you complain it'll be worse," she said honestly, holding her breath and waiting for the damage.

But Ella said nothing. She only took in a huff of air and lay back in defeat on her pillow.

--------------

It was just Peyton and Ella when the pain returned, and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. Every time Ella thought she had it down pat and she could handle it, it just got worse. The muscles in her legs would tighten, as if they were made of string and being wound up by some sort of crank. She shut her eyes, but that just made the tears come down faster and harder. The tears turned into sobs. Peyton rushed to her side and pressed the button for the Nurse, a long while ago she had lost track of how many times she had done so. It didn't really matter in the end anyway.

The only way to get through it was to do whatever it took.

"It hurts, Momma," she cried. This phrase seemed to be the only one she knew of so well now. It was almost second nature.

"I know, baby," Peyton reassured her.

"I hate this!" Ella whined, for the first time becoming agitated. "I can't move my legs!"

"I know."

A few seconds later, the Nurse had arrived. She walked in quickly, a cup of water and the medicine in her hand.

Ella saw it instantly. But then something happened. She didn't become calm, like the usual.

She got worse.

She saw the one thing that was supposed to help her. That was supposed to take her pain away. But her face contorted and she began to cry harder. The closer the Nurse got, the more upset she became. Her face became red and her nose began to run due to the ferocity of her emotions.

"Ella, what's wrong?!?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't want it!!" she wailed. The Nurse looked taken aback, yet she held her hand out to offer her the pill. Ella began to shake her head ferociously, denying it.

Wiping the damp hair out of Ella's eyes, Peyton tried her best to console her. "Ella baby, you need to take it," she reasoned, getting more confused and worried by the second.

Ella shook her head harder against her mother's hand, adamant, tears spilling onto her neck. "No! No, I don't want it!"

"Why?!?"

Ella didn't answer, instead she cried. Peyton shared a glance with the Nurse, telling her to try and give it to her again. She did, but Ella wailed louder and began to thrash, anything to try and avoid taking the medication.

Peyton was definitely panicking now. This was never happened before. Ella had always gratefully taken the medicine. What was she trying to prove by not doing so?

Peyton stood there, hopeless. She wasnn't sure how much longer she could handle having to see the look of utter pain on her daughter's face. The eyes that questioned why. The tears that were her cry for help. They were the physical proof of her misunderstanding. The misunderstanding she was trying to clear up the moment she woke up in the recovery room , a time that seemed so long ago. Why the world was being so cruel to her, when she herself had done no wrong.

Perhaps, in the end it helps to answer the unanswerable.

_Is it really a crime to try and see the beauty in the world? _

--------------------

"What's going on?!" Lucas had left to go and bring back lunch, but as he stepped off the elevator and walked farther down the hall, he heard constant crying coming from Ella's room, his heart dropped into his stomach. He quickened his pace and nearly jogged to the source, begging that what was really happening wasn't as bad as it sounded from where he stood.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know, she doesn't want to take the medication." Her face was red, and her voice was beginning to crack. Lucas only had to look at her to realize how hard she was trying to keep it together.

"She needs to take it." The Nurse informed them somewhat roughly. That just made Ella keep crying.

Peyton stood waiting for his reply, desperate. But Lucas said nothing. His eyes fixed on Ella, his expression thoughtful yet confused, as if he was trying to figure out the same thing everyone else was.

"Hey," he said sweetly to Ella, wiping the tears off her face, as he crouched down, his arms resting on the rails on the side of the hospital bed. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" His voice became gentle and soothing, even more so then when he was reading aloud from a book in his hand. "The medication is going to help you," he assured.

Ella shook her head no, her eyes full of fear and sadness. "No Daddy.. it won't. It only works for a little…a little wh.. while—and then-" Ella was crying so hard she began to cough, stumbling on her words. Lucas waited patiently. "..and then it's gonna come back again," she admitted through her tears.

"What's gonna come back again?" he asked her gently as he stroked her forehead.

Ella's went on to cry, upset that her father wasn't yet understanding. "It's gonna hurt," she admitted. "It's gonna hurt more than the last…time."

Lucas's face fell. He wasn't expecting this. Not this soon. He hadn't wanted his daughter to give up. Not in the middle of a battle that was still being fought. One that in his heart, he was sure she could win. She just needed to be reminded how to do it.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, placing his thumb underneath her chin so he could look at her. "Do you remember what I told you? Before Dr. Farrell took you to get better?"

Ella was silent, swallowing hard as she tried to recapture the memory. "To be br-brave," she finally said, her voice quivering.

Lucas nodded. "That's right. To be brave. I need you to be brave for me, sweetheart. You have to promise," Lucas said with conviction, almost bringing tears to his eyes as he grasped his daughter's hand as tightly as he could without harming her.

After a moment, she finally nodded. "I promise."

------------------------

"We're doing OK," Peyton admitted in a phone call to Haley outside of the hospital room. "But we could be doing better." Peyton knew that was probably what every other person was saying in the Hospital. She just wished she wasn't one of them.

_"Yeah?" Haley asked politely on the other line, wanting to know more but didn't have any desire to intrude. _

Peyton began to explain how Ella's resistance was beginning to break, and how she was getting more and more frustrated with her immobility and new found restraint. How today she refused to take the medicine that would help her pain. How she was getting agitated much easier, and crying a whole lot more, although of course it was understandable.

"I don't know how much longer she can put up with it. Or me. Or Luke, for that matter."

-------------

Lucas was grateful to hear the sound of cold running water spewing onto his open hands. He gathered it and brought it up to his face, hoping it would wipe away the exhaustion and stress embedded on his features, from the bags under his eyes to the creases in his forehead.

He let the droplets remain on his face longer than needed, wanting an excuse to stay in the quiet tranquility that this new space provided; away from the voices on the intercoms, the bustling feet of the Doctors and orderlies, the screeching of the wheels underneath the gurneys as they carried patients to their own destinations.

Who would've thought that the Hospital Bathroom was that very place? Certainly not Lucas.

Remembering that it had been a while since he had checked up on his messages, he turned on his cellphone, and almost instantly it had vibrated, telling him that he had a new voice mail.

After dialing the right number and entering his four digit password, he listened to the female's drone recording, and after a click, a familiar voice flooded his ears.

_Aight, I just don't get how today has to be the one day your cellphone has to be off. Get with it! Naw, I'm kidding. How's Ella doin'? She aiigght? Miss her like crazy man. Frogger sucks without her. But I gotta ask you somethin'. _

There was a pause, most likely for effect, before Skills continued.

_Will you be my best man? That's right fool. Your boy's growin up. I'm getting married!! She said yes! In your faaaaceeeeeeee. _

Lucas laughed, a large grin forming on his face, remembering the conversation they had when Skills visited them and asked Peyton for help on picking out rings.

_Oh yeah, and it don't matter that you were already best man for Nate, cause we all know Lucas and Skills are homies for life way before Nate entered the picture. Right? Yeahh. When your ass gets back, I expect an off the hook bachelor party. You have my permission to dial the Stripper hot line. Hey! You should call up Stripper Girl! What was her name? Lexi!! She was fine as hell. _

Lucas shook his head. Of course Skills remembered that.

_Oh wait nevermind, you threw out her number. Prude. Anyway, hit me up when you get this. Come back soon, give Skinny Girl a kiss for me. But not too freaky. Yeah. Talk to you later. _

Lucas was smiling when he hung up the phone. But then it began to hurt. The place in his heart he reserved for home. With his family and friends. Playing basketball on the River Court with his buddies or going over to Nathan and Haley's for dinner. Or just walking down the sidewalks with a sense of pride and pure familiarity, because that was the place his home. Not the starless skies and polluted streets of New York City, but the quiet nights and quaint town of Tree Hill. He missed it. He missed all of it.

------------------------

"_Just hang in there. You guys always come out strong," Haley said sincerely, having been a witness to occasions like these many times herself. She always said it though, especially if it was being doubted. _

"Thanks." Peyton heard a young boy's voice yell out in the backround, recognized as Jamie's.

_"Okay," Haley answered him, then cleared her throat. "Jamie wants to know when you guys are coming home…because he misses you," Haley recited over the phone, and you could tell that she was trying to repeat Jamie's every word to make him happy, but in part to ensure that he leaves his mother be. "Oh, right and also that he sent Ella a card and that you guys have to make sure that __only she__ opens it when she gets it in the mail." _

Peyton chuckled. "You tell him that we miss him too, and that we don't really know when we are coming home yet, but hopefully it's soon. And that I'll definitely have Ella open the card, she's going to be really happy."

Haley proceeded to recite this back to her son on the other line.

"Mommy! Mommy!' Ella's call came from inside the room. Confused as to why she would be calling her adamantly if her Dad was there, Peyton looked into the doorway to find the room sans her husband.

"Hales, I gotta go. Love you, bye," Peyton hung up abruptly before Haley could wish her the same and walked quickly to her daughter. "What is it?" Peyton asked her in the same worried, frantic tone she had become more than accustomed to in the past view days.

"I'm bleeding," Ella announced, her fright evident in her voice. She was looking down at her hand, and sure enough, her IV had bled out. The flow had reached as high as her knuckles.

Peyton gasped as she reached over and pressed the Nurse button with added force. "Why are you here alone? Where's your father??"

"I don't know!" Ella cried, frightened at the amount of blood. Her mother's tone didn't help either.

At that moment, Lucas walked into the room, undeterred.

"Where were you??" Peyton asked him, visibly annoyed.

Lucas looked at her as if she was a little unscrewed. "I was in the bathroom… I told you I was going to go…"

"No you didn't!!!"

"What's wrong?" He asked her, obviously put off by her tone, as he chose to ignore her proclamation that he left without mention, which wasn't true.

"She's bleeding, that's what's wrong." She snapped. Lucas looked over her shoulder and saw that Ella's hand was indeed covered in blood.

"It looks like her IV needs to be changed, that's all. Did you call for the Nurse?"

"Of course I did!!" she hissed, glaring at him and wondering why he would ask such her such a stupid, obvious question.

"Peyton, calm down, OK?" Lucas told her sternly with an edge to his voice.

The sound of a Nurse's footsteps delayed Peyton's reply. She peered over to Ella to survey the problem.

It turns out Lucas was right, Ella's IV needed to be changed to a new one. Peyton then apologized for acting so unhinged, with Lucas saying it was fine and that he would never purposefully leave Ella alone in the hospital room. The Nurse left and returned with a tray, this time carrying all things necessary to do the task.

Ella's eyes widened. "No! I hate needles! Daddy!!!" Ella searched for her father, to do what she expected and not let the Nurse prick it into her skin. Her eyes had already begun to water at the thought.

"You're going to be OK, pumpkin."

Ella shook her head, doubting him for the first time since he could remember.

"No no, listen to me," He leaned in closer to her for comfort. "If you got through the surgery, then this should just be a piece of cake right?" He reasoned with her cheerfully.

"I was sleeping and didn't feel anything! Now I have to watch this awake!" She had begun to cry, the tears spilling over down and her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"It won't hurt too much. Trust me. It'll just be a little pinch." Ella asked for him to hold her hand and he agreed, grasping it firmly.

"OK, now I'm just going to remove this from your hand so I can put the new one in," the Nurse instructed her audience. She paused, eyeing Lucas as he held Ella's hand. "Are you a fainter, sir?" She asked cautiously, yet with a sly smile on her face.

"No, I think I'll be OK," Lucas replied honestly.

The Nurse put her hand up in defense. "Oh OK, I was just checking. You never know," she admitted with a laugh.

Ella winced when the she carefully removed the tape on her hand.

"It's not going to be too bad," The Nurse reassured Ella with a small smile. She then went on to place the blood pressure cuff around Ella's upper arm. As she inflated the blood pressure cuff, it tightened almost immediately against Ella's skin, and she winced, not really expecting it. She went as far as to the think her skin was going to burst open.

Once it was tight enough, the Nurse inspected Ella's hand for the distended, visible veins. It took her a moment to find the right vein to insert the new catheter, so she started to prepare Ella's skin with the selected liquid she had brought along with her.

"I'm going to put the new catheter in now." She put on her white latex rubber gloves, and then she reached for her next item. Her needle. This is when Ella's grip on her father's hand tightened the most. She placed the tip against Ella's skin, and slowly inserted it whilst watching the other end for blood return.

That's when she felt it. The prick slowly turned to a sting, breaking the layers of Ella's skin and reaching her veins. She shut her eyes, begging for it to be all over. She bit her lip in an attempt to go by her father's word. She tried, she really did, but to her it seemed like the needle had been in her hand for years, when that wasn't true at all.

The longer the needle was inside of her, the faster her resistance broke. It seemed to get worse as the seconds wore on.

The nurse paused, slowly and gently advancing as she disconnected the needle from the catheter. Removing the needle from the catheter, she applied pressure quickly to slow Ella's bleeding, as the fluid spilt out of her hand.

Soon, the needle was entirely clear of the catheter, and the Nurse quickly discarded it into the bio hazard container that stood behind her. She then reached for a small piece of tape and applied it horizontally across the hub of the catheter on the skin atop Ella's small hand.

After gently connecting the IV tubing, she continued to secure the catheter using clear Tegaderm dressing and yet another piece of tape.

"Good as new," The nurse informed them. She gave Ella a warm, proud grin. "You were very brave."

Ella smiled softly at her compliment.

The door to their room suddenly jerked open, followed by a gurney being pushed by two different doctors. The patient that lay atop it was crying hard, tears streaming down her face.

The Nurse that was helping Ella went through some kind of polar switch, and immediately went to the new patient's assistance, as if she knew she was needed without being asked.

The patient, who by the sound of her voice, seemed to be a young girl, was now almost screaming. Whatever pain she was experiencing becoming way too much to handle. The doctors faces became grim, and all of them then found themselves doing as best they could to console her.

The Nurses and Doctors tried to be soothing with their voices of reassurance, promises that it would be alright. That it would only hurt for a little while longer. But they way the young girl lay there writhing in pain- it said that she didn't believe them.

They prepared to move the patient on to the hospital bed, much the same way they did Ella just a few days before. They counted down and the patient was lifted, and began to cry out at the sudden move.

The other two adults there were presumably her parents, whose hands were glued together, beyond worried looks on their faces as they reluctantly let the hospital staff take charge and do their job.

As that hospital room door opened, so did another. The door to the past that led to the recovery room, where all those other children were experiencing the same pain, crying the same tears.

Perhaps, however, those doors were one in the same.

At least, that's what it seemed like for Lucas and Peyton, as they stood by the Ella's bed, and even she was frightened. Peyton grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly. She shared a look of shock with Lucas, and he just returned her gaze.

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly, the dark cloud that had been unknowingly looming over head coming into full view.

Lucas hesitated walking over to the blue curtain in the middle of the room that separated the two beds. He was reluctant to do so, not wanting to be rude. But then he was met in the same spot by the girl's father, a tall dark skinned man. He paused, trying his best to put on a smile he knew was fake, and giving Lucas a curt nod.

But even if he did so, Lucas could see the fear in his brown eyes. He recognized it, rather. Because he had that same fear in his eyes, too.

Suddenly, two men, from two very different worlds, met in the middle.

Both their hands reached from opposite sides and drew the curtain to a close. But it was comforting for both of them, in a sense.

To know in such a big world as this, they weren't alone.

-------------------

It wasn't even late in the evening yet, but it seemed like a day's end for Lucas and Peyton, whose energy had been slowly drained away as the hours progressed. They both sat in their respective places; not caring how uncomfortable it was, but instead grateful to have somewhere to sit and rest as best they could.

Ella's new roommate hadn't let up from screaming in her pain, so much so that a Nurse had to come in and sedate her. She wasn't just affecting the hospital staff and her parents, but Lucas, Peyton and Ella as well.

All three of them thought that nothing could get any worse, but as Peyton listened to the girl's pain with a broken heart, as Lucas politely stepped out in the hallway when it all became too much to even listen to, and as Ella clutched her loyal Minnie Mouse to her chest tightly, each of them knew that they had been given a major reality check.

Most of all, they were thankful Ella wasn't the girl on the other side of the blue curtain.

------------------------

Peyton had been silent for quite some time, just sitting and listening to her daughter's soft breaths as she tried to sleep.

It didn't matter if she wasn't speaking. It was the way she looking at Ella that let Lucas know exactly what she was thinking.

He gently reached over and secured her right hand in his left; making sure every single of their fingers were rightfully entwined, laced within each other like a intricate threaded pattern: unsure where one piece of it begins, and the other ends. "It'll all be over soon," he whispers with sincerity in his voice, and genuine love in his eyes.

Peyton met his gaze and smiled gently, and nodded.

"When it is, we'll go and spend a day together. At Wrightsville Beach, just like we used to do," he grinned nostalgically, thinking of those days where life seemed so much simpler. Where they could just find joy in lazing in the sand, closing their eyes, and listening to the waves.

"All three of us." He spoke so faintly that his words almost got lost in the noise of the big city. But Peyton heard him. She heard of the sound of the ocean crashing into the shore. She heard the flock of seagulls flying up above. She heard the sound of a rock hitting water as stones were skipped. She heard the sound of sand being pressed under their feet; being smushed in between their fingers.

But most of all, she heard their laughs as they let the sea beneath their toes wash away the pain and heartache they had to endure as a family, and with open arms let it make way for new beginnings and new journeys to a happier time.

Peyton let a tear fall down her cheek. "Do you promise?" She asked him, her voice cracking at the end.

Lucas smiled softly. "I promise."

Perhaps, at the end of the day, the best part of Peyton's image was that it was not a clouded gray.

It was the exact opposite.

------------------------

** So sorry for the wait again. **

**Oh, and there's going to be a special guest next chapter, any guesses to who it'll be? Let me know in a review (which I love, by the way). Thanks for reading guys. Talk to you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really glad I updated so fast! I had a completely different plan for this chapter, and as I was writing it this idea came into my head and I could do nothing but expand on it! So, that being said, the additional story I had planned for this chapter will definitely be in Chapter 18, that way nothing is left out! **

**Also, flashbacks are in someone else's POV. You'll find out who it is as you read on. The structure is a little different as well, the order of the flasbacks is backwards. Meaning, the first flashback you see below was the most recent one, the last flashback you see the is most former. Most of them take place the day Ella's new roommate arrives, the last one or second to last is around the next day or so. **

**Chapter Seventeen is also a few days after Chapter Sixteen ends. But anyway I'll shut up and hopefully you can figure it out. If not, ask questions in a review!! **

_Chapter Seventeen_

_-x-_

"_This is our fourth time in this hospital." His voice.. was solemn. As if it had just accepted the fact after spending so long trying to fight it. _

"_The Doctors all said that she wouldn't have to come back. And us, trying to see…." The man paused, as if he was trying to pull it together over the mistake he had made. "…the good…we thought we saw it in his eyes. So we believed him." _

_He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to quell the tears threatening to spill. _

"_She asks us why. Why she has to go through it all again. What am I supposed to tell her?"_

_-x-_

Her name is Elise. 10 years old and already familiar with the affect of anesthetics. The usual selection of Hospital food. The routine dose of medications. The bleeding of an IV. She knows the feeling of pain coursing through her body; it makes her muscles, the bones inside of her jolt uncontrollably, her voice shaking with her cries. She knows the pain.

But perhaps like her parents…her new roomate from North Carolina…she couldn't name the pain.

Or figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

-x-

_"We're originally from Haiti. I was born there, and that is where I met my wife." He informs in a hushed tone. Elise's cries were finally subdued, the events of the day gradually wearing her out. She could now rest her head against her pillow and close her eyes, and with her mother's hand clasped firmly in hers, she could garner some much needed sleep. _

_"When we found out about Elise….I couldn't breathe. The air left my lungs. I pounded on my chest but there was nothing there. Nothing. Not even my heart." He placed his and over his nose, trying to stifle his sadness. He had just met the people sitting across from him, through pure luck. Yet the looks on their faces told him it was okay to let his true feelings run loose. _

_"You understand, don't you? When something happens to the only thing that matters the most to you in the world. And you can't protect them from it. There's that feeling…the feeling that you've failed. Failed as a parent. That's the worst feeling… in the whole world."_

_The tears kept slipping down his face. His proclamations of inferiority and inadequacy of a father that he held secret for so long were finally being released, in front of two other people he'd just met, but felt like he'd known them forever. _

_-x- _

"How are we doing today?" Dr. Farrell asked Ella as he looked through her chart.

"Good," Ella insisted.

Dr. Farrell looked up to meet her gaze. "Last time I heard, a certain little somebody didn't want to take her medication yesterday," He said, looking at Ella pointedly. He wasn't upset. Just surprised and concerned. When he was told what happened in the room yesterday by the Nurse; he was sure she had the wrong girl.

Ella bowed her head down in shame. She didn't bother to seek help from neither of her parents, because she just knew they would look at her the exact same way.

Dr. Farrell placed her chart in it's respectful place at the head of the hospital bed before walking over and crouching down to Ella's eye level.

"You have to take the medication sweetie. It'll make sure you're not in any kind of pain and making Mommy and Daddy worried. It's going to help you."

"That's what my Daddy said," she replied, remembering the conversation from yesterday.

Lucas smiled, glad that his daughter took his advice to heart.

Dr. Farrell nodded. "Your Daddy's right. Now, since we have two-make that three-adults who care about you and love you very much, would you please do us a favor and take the medication so we don't have to see you cry?"

Ella winced at the mental image. Her mother always said that it hurt to see her little baby girl in tears. She didn't want to hurt her mother. Ever. "Okay."

-x-

_"She's beautiful," he remarked fondly, watching her sleep. After asking permission, he had gently lifted the light blue sheet that covered her frame to survey the damage. The pain was evident in his eyes when seeing how intense it all was. The nearly full body cast, her obvious immobility. It was no secret that what she was going through was something no one else would dare. That was the moment that he truly knew that other children suffered as well, however different their individual case may be. Every time he thought of it, it made his gentle soul suffer all the more. _

_He nodded after her mother thanked him, and he could see the fondness for her daughter in her green eyes. The adoration. The love. _

_It was how he looked at his own daughter. _

_He then turned to them, and gently asked about the blonde little girl. How such a lovely child was in such an ugly depressing place. _

_Her parents took each other's hands tightly. A silent contemplation of whether or not they should do it. Answer his question. But one look in his honest brown eyes, and they figured that no one could be more understanding. So they did._

_And he was more than relieved. An unlikely connection about a topic so tough, so tragic, yet capable of uniting two families that were once strangers in this life, become a familiarity. Maybe even friends. _

_Finally. _

-x-

"Nurse Roberts has something very special here," Dr. Farrell announced, demonstrating to the plastic instrument that lay cradled in between her large hands. It was made of plastic, and had four tubes attached to each other vertically. Inside each of the tubes was one individual ball, similar to one that is used to play ping pong. Each ball was a different shade of blue. Attached to this was a darker blue, hollow tube. "I want you to blow into this tube, and see if you can get one if not all of the blue balls past this little line," Dr. Farrell instructed, pointing with the tip of his index finger to the almost nonexistent indent on each of the tubes.

Ella nodded, placed the tube to her mouth, inhaled, and exhaled as best she could, the air she omitted traveling through the tube and lifting all the balls into the air, past the lines like they were supposed to.

"Very good," Dr. Farrell said proudly, as Nurse Roberts srabbled down something on the chart that lay open in front of her.

"It's just to check on how her lungs are doing," she told Lucas and Peyton, who were sitting beside her bed.

As Ella continued to do as Dr. Farrell told, and as Nurse Roberts continued to write on her chart, Peyton could only watch, and think about how strange it all was. It just didn't feel natural, standing by as her daughter was being instructed by a medical professional. Although she knew it was and would never be Dr. Farrell's intention, it was almost a step away from that cliché image of Ella running on a treadmill, clad in all sorts of cables and wires while a team of doctors in white lab coats observed her, black pens and Manila folders ready.

Even if it had already been five years, Peyton couldn't grasp the fact that at sometime or another, her daughter would be in a Hospital. She wasn't sure if that fact was even possible to grasp.

----------------

"_Sorry if I am interrupting," he said politely as he stepped out from behind the blue curtain. Elise's new roommate was concentrating hard on a blank piece of paper, surrounded by a clutter of crayons, clearly drawing. Her mother sat beside her, holding her small precious hand, as the other stroked her forehead. Her father sat in the other chair by the bed, reading a book he wasn't sure if he recognized. It looked like it was very, very old and would fall apart any minute. But it was evident that they were enjoying such a rare moment of peace. _

_All three of them looked up at the voice. The mother smiled warmly. "That's fine," she assured him. The father smiled as well. The only one who was still expecting was the little girl in the hospital bed. _

_He turned back towards his side of the curtain for a moment, his wife calling him back. He replied back to her rapidly in a language that took them a minute to recognize as Creole. _

_Then, for the first time since they had arrived, a woman appeared. She was gorgeous, with long, silky brown hair, deep smooth chocolate skin, and kind brown eyes. Her smile was welcoming and genuine, and in her hand she carried a steaming hot bowl, with a smell so wonderful and enticing, with distinct spice, that you could get lost in it. He could tell by the looks on their faces, that the three blondes had never smelled something so good for quite some time. _

_"We noticed that you hadn't eaten lunch yet. Would you like to have some soup? My wife made it." _

_They all looked toward the little girl, whose name he'd learned was Ella, and she nodded excitedly. _

_His wife carried the bowl over to her, and her mother helped bring forward the tray to set it down. She immediately inhaled, and the soup traveled up to her nose, She smiled. _

_With the help of a plastic spoon, and after her mother had blown on it to make sure it didn't burn her tongue, she brought the portion to her mouth, swallowing the wonderful array of flavors, from the vegetables to the seasoning to the meat, all drowning in a thick, flavorful broth that was truly one of a kind. _

_Once it was swallowed, she smiled happily. _

_"How good is it?" Her mother asked, seeing her reaction. _

_"This is the best soup ever! Way better than Grandma's!" She then proceeded to eagerly take more bites of the soup, causing him and his wife to laugh. _

_Apparently her Grandma made pretty good soup, because her mother asked if that was true, and then proceeded to take her own spoonful. "Oh my God," she explained. "This is amazing! Thank you so much." _

_"It's our pleasure," he replied. _

_"Luke, you have to try this," Ella's mother insisted, bringing the bowl closer to him as he leaned up from his chair._

_"It does smell incredible," he admitted as his wife , playfully fed him._

_His eyes widened as he savored the delicious food. "Wow. This IS better than my mother's!" _

_The couple who brought the soup thanked as he tried to get another spoonful. His wife pulled away before he could, and he pouted and told her not to tease him. She did it again, and he pouted once more, telling her not to be mean. He discreetly rubbed both of his hands on her waist. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, stroking his cheek affectionately, then muttering that she was sorry and kissing his forehead, before bringing the spoon back to his lips. _

_"Told ya!" Ella announced, before deciding her parents had enough and that they were going to eat it all up before she got to have anymore. _

_They laughed. Then, they both realized, it was a new emotion for them. It felt strange, how their lips curled into smiles. But it was exciting too. And they were more than grateful for that. _

-x-

"How come Elise gets to have visitors and I can't?" Ella asked curiously, told numerous times by her parents that she had to whisper, because her roommate's visitors were considerably religious, gathering around their loved one to pray that she would get well. It was heartbreaking, really. When Lucas and Peyton returned from the outside and would open the door, they would see Elise's father, crouched down by her side, laying his head gently, sweetly by her side, as he had her hand securely underneath his own. He would stay there, inhaling her scent, being next to her, telling her things that only she could hear. Whenever he would stand up, Peyton could see how his face was red and blotchy, cheeks tear stained. She would say nothing, but looked away quickly and pretended she didn't see a thing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a certain someone they hadn't expected was on the other side, carrying a gift bag and a red "Get Well Soon Balloon" along with a large smile on her aging face.

"Grandma?!?" Ella asked incredulously, shocked to see that she had any visitors at all, but especially that it was her Grandmother, who was off traveling the world most of the time with her husband and 11 year old daughter. She came for the traditional holidays of course, and tried her best to make it to birthdays. But still, showing up in the first week of August was a surprise Ella was more than happy to receive.

Karen Roe smiled happily at her granddaughter, happy that she was able to surprise her. "Hi honey!" she greeted her, swooping down and placing numerous kisses on her cheek, to which Ella giggled. "Look at you. You've gotten so big!"

"That's because Mommy makes me eat all those yucky vegetables," Ella said matter of factly.

"She does, does she?" Karen asked playfully as she tapped Ella on the nose. "We'll have to see about that." She sent Ella a wink, straightening up to face a still shocked Peyton and opening her arms for a hug.

"Hi!"

"Hi Peyton," Karen returned, laughing into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said honestly as they pulled apart.

"Well, I figured enough was enough and I needed to see my favorite Granddaughter!"

Ella stopped trying to snoop through the contents of the bag without getting caught, and looked up. "I'm your only Granddaughter!" Ella stated, to which all women in the room laughed.

Lucas just walked back into the room after a bathroom break and stopped short. He had to register it in his head for a second, before snapping out of it. "Hey, if it isn't my mother! This is a nice surprise," he said teasingly, before taking his mother in for a warm hug after she glared at his sarcasm.

"It's so good to see you," Lucas told her warmly and giving a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"You have no idea," Karen returned, not wanting to know how long it had been since she'd seen her only son.

---------------

"Look, I know you guys didn't want any visitors in the Hospital, but Andy had to fly out here for an emergency business meeting, and he suggested I come along. I'd hoped you didn't mind, but if you do than that's no problem at all and I can leave-"

"Oh, come on. Don't be ridiculous." Lucas assured her. After seeing how happy being with her Grandmother made Ella, he knew right away that she was going to love having her around after not seeing her for so long.

"Oh, good. Because I really didn't feel like leaving. I was liking my entrance," Karen joked, her son and daughter-in-law laughing softly.

"Guess what Grandma!" Ella called over to her excitedly, breaking the adults' mirth.

"What?" Karen replied, overly humouring her.

"I'm going home today!!!"

Karen looked to her parents to confirm it, and they nodded. "Tree Hill?" she asked, confused.

"No, unfortunately. Brooklyn," Peyton informed her. "Ella's getting discharged in a half hour," she said proudly. She then went to tell her mother in law about the gorgeous brownstone they managed to find that was available for three floor rental at a reasonable price: country kitchen, marble fireplaces and all. Karen commented on how lucky they were, and how she couldn't wait to see it.

"Good," Lucas stated happily at her excitement, wrapping one arm around her. "Because you're staying with us."

Karen shook her head, not wanting to intrude. 'No, I couldn't-"

"No no no, we don't want to hear it," Lucas told her firmly, as both Peyton and Ella shook their heads. Karen could do no more. It was three against one.

-------------------------

"The wheelchair's here!" Ella announced happily. She was in the best of the moods, probably the best mood she had been in since they'd arrived at the Hospital. She was leaving, and she hadn't realized, along with her parents, how much she had missed that house in Brooklyn.

Sure enough, the door had opened, along with an orderly as well as Dr. Farrell, who brought what was promised.

"That's really nice," Lucas commented, after whistling in appreciation. It was a deluxe wheelchair, with a wide seat and a very high back, so that you could be comfortable and take naps. The back of the wheelchair was able to be adjusted in angle, from sitting upright to leaning back however way you wanted. The wheels were large, making transportation to one place or another during recovery that much easier.

"It's the best of the best," Dr. Farrell replied, sending Ella a smile. "All for you Princess."

Ella grinned, excited at the prospect of owning something she saw as so special just for her. It was her ticket back out, and she'd gladly take it. Now the Princess had her own carriage.

Making sure the wheelchair was secured in place, and Peyton had placed two pillows, one where Ella's legs would rest and one that she would lean her back against, Dr. Farrell and the orderly took place on either side of Ella, the orderly on her left and Dr. Farrell on her right.

"Okay, were going to lift you very, very carefully now. Just hold on tight." With a nod to the orderly, they grasped either side of her, one hand on her back and the other on her encasted leg, and lifted her up. She winced when the pain hit, griping Dr. Farell's shoulder.

Very slowly, they moved her as she was airborne into the wheelchair, setting her down when she was in the right position.

"Feelin' OK?" Dr. Farrell asked her after her pillows were propped.

Ella put her arms on the cushioned armrests, getting comfortable and used to her new way of getting around. She leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face, as if she owned the world. "This. Is. Awesome."

The whole room laughed, just _knowing_ she was going to love being pushed around everywhere in such cozy accommodations.

-----------------

"Alright Ella," Dr. Farrell started as he crouched down, resting his hand over hers. He had just given her the "Wheelchair 101;" how to move around, put the brakes on, adjust the back, etc. "This is goodbye for now."

"Why?" Ella said sadly. She was getting used to seeing him so often.

"Well because you're leaving," he replied honestly. She hung her head, and he placed his finger on her chin so she could look at him. "But you'll see me when you get your cast off, and that's going to be _so_ much better than seeing me here."

"When's that gonna be?!?"

"I'm afraid not for a while. But when the time comes, it's gonna be worth it. I promise!" He smiled his trademark smile.

Ella returned it. "OK." He held out his fist, and she bumped it.

"Alright," Dr. Farrell replied, tousling her hair.

He stood up, only to be faced with his patient's thankful parents.

"Dr. Farrell-"

He held up his hand. "You know that I'd do anything for that little girl," he said softly so no one could hear. "But- I don't think you should thank me yet."

-x-

_The hospital room was finally quiet, after hours of listening to Ella's new roommate voice her agony, in screams and cries and plain tears. Nobody could blame her, because everyone knew it was nothing she could really control. It seemed as if the city outside was silent, no cars honking repeatedly, just the sound of the wheeling moving along the asphalt to get to their destination. If you looked at them when they moved fast enough, it was almost as if it was a metropolis of speeding lights, something made from a dream. _

_It so still you could hear a pindrop. It was unreal. How such a busy Hospital could go through such a polar switch, to noisy during the day to noiseless during the night. _

_The Scotts didn't know whether to cherish it or wish it away. The hushed atmosphere just reminded them that they were stuck in a place they couldn't free themselves from. Peyton leaned on her husband's shoulder, crying silent tears and wishing for better times. _

_After a moment, the silence was finally broken by the ruffling of the closed blue curtain.  
_

_Peyton sat up, quickly wiping away her tears with her fingers, as Lucas stiffened against her. _

_The tall dark skinned man from before, the one that helped Lucas pull the curtain, stuck his head out from the same place. It was then that they could get a better look at him. Years older than Lucas and Peyton both, he was tired, his brown eyes weary and apologetic. He looked like he had done this whole thing many times before. Too many times. He smiled faintly, and began to speak in a thick foreign accent. _

_"I'm so sorry about that. I hope we didn't disturb you-" _

_Lucas and Peyton continued to look at him, shocked at how he was kind enough to even think of apologizing for such a thing. _

_It didn't take more for them to rightfully say that he was truly a warmhearted man, and they hit the goldmine in terms of good roommates. _

_"You don't have to apologize, at all. Really," Peyton said genuinely, trying to assure his obvious worry. _

_The man smiled again, and placed his hand over his heart. He took a deep breath. "I'm glad. Some of the other people we've met here…well. They aren't as nice as you," he said honestly, and Lucas and Peyton wondered what he had encountered that made him say those words. _

_He reached out his large hand as a greeting. "My name is Sebastian. From Queens," he joked, for some sort conversation. _

_Lucas and Peyton each stood from their chairs, Lucas shaking his outstretched hand. "I'm Lucas, and this is my wife Peyton. From Tree Hill, North Carolina." _

_Sebastian placed his hand over Lucas' as they shook in a good natured manner that let Lucas know that he was very respectable. He nodded, and Lucas and Peyton smiled, it was only so obvious that Sebastian had no idea what the heck Tree Hill was, let alone it even existed. _

_"Nice to meet you." Little did the adults know that they were going to be faced with the beginning of a true and unlikely friendship. _

_-x-_

"Sebastian, thanks so much for everything." Peyton thanked him genuinely as they shared a hug.

"Of course," he replied, as Peyton smiled and hugged his wife Vivienne in the same manner. They had gotten along very well in the course of those few days.

"It was great to meet you. Thank you." Lucas said as he shook his hand, clasping him on the back.

"Likewise," he replied with a smile. He attention was diverted when Vivienne started speaking to him urgently in Creole, and he replied gratefully.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Before I forget.." he walked quickly to his side of his room and reached for a white, opaque plastic container. "Soup is the best for healing," he said knowingly, and handed it to Peyton.

Peyton gave them both a look of silent thanks. "Were definitely having this for dinner for the next couple days," and the adults laughed.

"Definitely," Lucas said as he smiled. He reached and embraced Vivienne with a sweet kiss to her cheek.

Ella, who always hated goodbyes, became solemn. She had grown quite fond of the family she had met at the Hospital.

"When am I going to see you guys?" Ella asked, her question addressed to all three of them, even though her gaze was on Sebastian.

Sebastian contemplated. He crouched down to her eye level. "Well, if it's meant to be, then perhaps we'll run into each other again. But not here." He gestured to the Hospital room behind him.

Lucas and Peyton smiled. Another old soul who believed in fate. Peyton made a mental note to invite them over someday and pay them back for that soup.

Ella nodded in agreement. "Well then, bye." She said in a small voice.

Sebastian chuckled sweetly. "Goodbye beautiful," he told her sweetly before placing an innocent kiss on the top of her head, Ella grateful to inhale his scent of peppermint and pipe tobacco. "You're a great kid."

Ella smiled. Next to say goodbye was Vivienne, giving her a tight hug and tickling her until she lauhged. "Bye bye," she said.

Ella noticed Elise, and it was then that she got even sadder. She hated to leave her new friend, whom she had bonded with over their love of Belle being their favorite Disney princess and which ones were their favorite movies. They had even watched a few together.

She wheeled over to Elise's bedside. "When you get all better, you can come over to my house and we can have a sleepover! It'll be so much fun!" She turned to her mother. "She can, right?" she whispered just in case.

Peyton laughed. "Absolutely. Eveyone's welcome."

Elise smiled. "I hope that'll be soon. I can't wait to get out of here," she admitted.

All the adults faces grew solemn, they suddenly realized that even if one child in the room could leave and go back to their everyday life, one was still being left behind.

Thankfully, Ella along with her child mentality was oblivious to the effect that truthful comment had on everyone. "You will," she assured her seriously, patting her hand. "And when you do, _I'll_ make sure Dr. Farrell gets you the best wheelchair, like mines!" She smiled when Elise did.

Lucas, Peyton, and Karen had to hold their laughter together at how innocently Ella thought that she had influence and jurisdiction when it came to her favorite Doctor. The crazy thing was, there was still that possibility that it was slightly true.

"OK crazy girl, we have to get going," Lucas said reluctantly, after getting notice from a Nurse.

Ella pouted. "Aw," she said. Knowing her father was right, however, she respected his wishes. "Don't worry, we'll get that sleepover." She held out her hand for a a high five, which Elise gladly accepted.

Peyton's heart got a little warmer as she watched the scene unfold. Everyone else's did, too.

After her and Lucas both gave Elise a kiss on a cheek and gentle hugs, wishing her well, Lucas grabbed both black handles of the wheelchair and moved Ella out of the door.

"Bye Elise!!!" Ella turned back and waved one last time to her friend. Lucas, Peyton, and Karen followed suite, as Sebastian put his arm around Vivienne and saw them off, hoping that everything would turn out OK as the kind family went out to face the real world, this time in recovery.

-----------

**More Karen next chapter, I promise!**

**I adore reviews, so to make it a little easier….**

**What do you think Dr. Farrell meant when he said "Don't thank me yet?" **

**What effect do you think Karen is going to have as a visitor to the household? Do you think it'll be helpful, or will it backfire? I love predictions as well. **

**Also, I'm totally down for taking requests. What would you like to take out of this story? Who do you want to visit the Scotts next? Why don't we do a vote? Make things more fun, what do you say?**

**Any scene requests? (You can be specific!!!!!) More L/P, More L/E, More P/E, More L/P/E? Etc. Etc. (Karen is totally an option in these scenes too… Karen/Lucas, Karen/Peyton, Karen/Ella…it goes on… Tell me in a review!!!!! **

**Love you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow thanks so much for all the reviews!! They make me smile.**

**So this chapter was really a pain for me at times. I mean I don't know how many rewrites I did, adjustments of scenes, rearranging... sometimes it gave me a headache and a big urge to break something! But anyway, after so long it's finally good to go!**

**Maygen Lauren, Leytonloveforever, juzzy88, Leah, cabentley, saints and sailors… I tried my best to fulfill your requests!! Let me know what you think.. **

_Chapter Eighteen_

"_That's _Ella's Doctor?!? Karen whispered somewhat loudly to Peyton as they walked side by side, slightly behind Lucas who was navigating Ella and her wheelchair through the hallways.

"_I know!!!!" _she replied giddily. "The first time I saw him I almost fell off my chair."

Lucas stopped in his tracks, turning around with a playful scowl on his face.

Peyton smiled, before blowing him a kiss. _I love you_, she mouthed.

It took him a moment, before grinning softly in satisfaction. That was a hell of a lot more then she could say about Dr. Farrell.

------------------

The family stepped out of the large elevators and into the hospital lobby, immediately being met with patients of all ages, in wheelchairs or on gurneys. Some sat in the fuzzy red chairs, waiting for news. And out among them, past the Hospitals entrance, was everything that came with noisy New York, honking cars and speeding yellow Taxi Cabs, solitary street vendors and bustling pedestrians. Each time those black automatic doors opened, it was a greeting from the outside. A reminder that all those days the Scotts were in their own world, there was still a bigger one waiting.

Lucas informed Karen and Peyton that they were meant to wait outside for the ambulance that would take them back to Brooklyn. Ambulances did come, but not for them. Still, they waited patiently. Well, some of them.

"When's the ambulance coming?" Ella asked. "I wanna go."

"These things take a while sweetheart," Peyton replied, running her hand through hair.

"But it's been forever!!" Ella whined, hanging her head back in exasperation.

"I know. We're going to leave soon,"

"You always say stuff like that. And then it takes like a gagillion years. That's not _soon_," she exclaimed.

Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"She's right actually. I'm going to go see what's going on," Lucas announced, putting Peyton's hand in his and giving it a quick squeeze before walking past her, around the corner and back into the hospital doors.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the big desk asked kindly to the young, good looking blonde.

"Hi, my daughter was just discharged, and I was told to wait right ouside for an ambulance that was going to take her home. She's had a major operation, and it's been a long time that we've been waiting…."

The woman nodded. "You want to know what's taking so long?" she finished for him, smiling after he nodded sheepishly. "I get that a lot. Let me see what I can do for you." She began to start typing on her keyboard. "Can I have your daughter's name?"

"Ella Scott." Lucas leaned his elbows a bit on the counter, waiting as she typed.

"Ella, that's a pretty name," she commented, and Lucas smiled, thanking her. "Ella was discharged today, right?"

"Yes that's right, about…" Lucas checked his watch. "…45 minutes ago." Had it been that long?

The woman stared at her computer screen, and Lucas couldn't read the look that came across her face. She then asked Lucas the name of his insurance. After he replied, she nodded.

"OK, that's what I thought, it says that right on here…" The Nurse paused before going on. "Okay I see the problem."

-----------

Peyton walked around the corner and saw her husband talking to a woman behind a large desk in the hospital lobby through the doors. She couldn't read lips, but she could tell by the woman's facial expression that the news wasn't the best. She saw her husband, leaning forward over the desk, his body language telling her that he was asking if there were any mistakes. He talked to her a little bit more, and Peyton saw by the way he hunched his shoulders that he was upset. After standing up straighter, he leaned backwards, tapped his hand on the desk and walked away.

He was stalking towards her, his arms at his sides. As soon as he walked through those electronic doors, she could tell. He was annoyed.

"What happened?" Peyton asked him as he walked quickly down the steps leading to the entrance.

He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Apparently our insurance doesn't cover for an ambulance."

"What? You're kidding."

He shook his head. "No."

"Well you think they could've told us that before we waited out here for almost an hour," she commented, annoyed now.

"Yeah." He huffed, scratching the back of his neck like he did whenever he had to make a tough decision or was exasperated.

"What're we going to do now?" Peyton asked. "Ella's getting restless."

Lucas looked around. "Well, the woman I spoke to suggested taking a cab…"

"A cab? I don't know…" She replied, hesitant.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he told her, running his hand up and down her arm before spotting a cabbie about to get in his cab, which happened to be a van. Quickly calculating in his head, the van looked to be able to seat 7, meaning it was big enough for all of them to fit.

He walked quickly to the curb. "Sir!" he called. The cabbie looked up.

"Need a cab?" he asked, shutting his door and taking a bite of the big pretzel he held in his hand.

"Yes, yes very much," he replied, relieved. "Just hold on a second," he told him, before turning back to fetch everyone else.

The cabbie did wait, leaning against the car door, happy to be getting some cash.

A second later Lucas reappeared, Karen and Peyton right beside him, pushing Ella in her wheelchair.

The cabbie saw Ella and her body cast, along with the large wheelchair. Eyes widening, he immediately took the soda he was drinking from his lips, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and cleared his throat.

Lucas met his gaze, a little perplexed, waiting to be spoken to.

The cabbie turned to Ella, who was looking in between himself and her father, wondering what was going on.

"Uh.." the cabbie said apprehensively, still glancing occasionally at the fact that Ella was wheelchair ridden. Wanting her to be out of earshot, he ushered Lucas towards him with his hands. "Come here," he whispered.

Lucas turned back to Peyton, who gave him a look, and he walked slowly to the cabbie ever so cautious.

"Is there a problem?" Lucas asked, still careful.

He shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

Lucas looked back, and saw that the guy was talking about Ella. "What?"

"She's in a wheelchair…" he said, making obvious motions with his hands.

Lucas continued to look perplexed. "I'm aware of that. What's the issue here?"

The cabbie shook his head. "She's got a cast on…" he continued, desperately trying to get Lucas to see his point without outright saying it.

Lucas nodded, getting impatient. "She just had surgery-"

"Surgery? Oh no no no no. I can't deal with that." The cabbie insisted, shaking his head profusely and trying to excuse himself by waving his hand in front of his chest.

"Can't deal with what? What the hell are you talking about??" Lucas shot at him, getting angry now. There was no way he was going to take this.

"Hey, take it easy man. She won't fit," he offered lamely in an accent.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "No." he said angrily, advancing on the man, careful to keep his voice down low. "Your car seats 7 people. I only have four. I'm aware that because of the circumstances my daughter needs extra room, but you have it. I sorted it all in my head before I even came over here to ask you, so don't tell me some lame bullshit excuse. You and I both know that the real reason your refusing to accept is because your fare includes a five year old who just got out of the hospital and you're too afraid of the liability issues." He seethed, resisting the urge to grab the stubby man in front of him and slam him into the car as hard as he could.

The cabbie gulped, terrified of the venom in Lucas's eyes. He leaned cowardly backwards against his car.

Lucas shook his head, not even wanting to bother with him. "Jag-off," he muttered loudly before turning back towards Peyton, who could see his anger and how red he was in the face as he tried to catch his breath.

"What now?" Peyton asked, knowing the answer would be bad.

"The idiot won't take us, he's an ass."

"Hey!! I heard that!!" The cabbie yelled, desperately trying to seem threatening.

Lucas rolled his eyes, as both him and Peyton turned their heads. "Good!! You were supposed to!!!" he shouted back, as Peyton protectively tugged on his shirt.

"OK, Luke, just come on." She pleaded, looking at him direactly in the eye. She was telling him to be the man she knew he was, to let it go and walk away, and that they had much more important things to worry about.

He knew that look, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to deny it anything.

So, he obliged, putting his arm around her waist, letting her lead him back to where he was supposed to be.

"I should've listened to you," he admitted, pulling her close.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," she replied softly, moving her hand up and down his back.

Then they both knew that she wasn't talking about the cab anymore.

"Like what?" he asked, turning her to face him.

Karen, not being able to help overhear and seeing the whole thing with the cab, hardly believing it, started fishing through her large black bag. Emerging with her cellphone, she flipped it open, pressed all the buttons and brought it to her ear, all in front of a perplexed Lucas and Peyton.

"Hi…Rob?...Hi, how are you, it's Karen. Yes, Karen Roe." She laughed at something the man known as Rob told her at the other end. "Well I'm glad I'm known as the one and only."

Lucas looked at Peyton, puzzled on who on earth his mother was talking to like she'd known him for years.

"I'm doing very well, how are you?....Oh, good, good, so wonderful to hear that! Congratulations!!" she offered genuinely. She listened for quite a bit to Rob before speaking once more. "Oh no, yes I know Andy is in a meeting, there's no need to bother him. I was sort of asking for a favor. Would it be possible for you to come and pick me up? I'm with my son, my granddaughter got discharged from the hospital earlier today… her arrangements to be taken home were lost….she's doing wonderfully. Such a solider." She sent Ella a wink, who smiled before going back to playing with her own hands to cure her heavy boredom. "OK, so I'm at the Hospital for Joint Diseases…." She spun on her toes and walked to the corner before reading the tall, green street signs. "I'm sure you already know this but just to be sure… we're on the corner of East 17th Street and 2nd Ave. ..well we're four people but you know my granddaughter's en casted and we've got a wheelchair…alright, great, thank you so much….see you soon." Karen took the phone from her ear, satisfied, before hanging it up and chuckling, shaking her head. "Rob. Too funny."

Lucas stared at his mother, confused as ever, before looking back to Peyton who was trying to stifle her laugh at how odd it all was. "Mom….what did you just do?" He asked apprehensively.

Karen looked at him before dropping her cellphone back into her bag. "What? Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?"

Peyton continued to try and hide her laughter, resting her head against Lucas' chest as his face remained chiseled in the exact same expression. "Who the hell is Rob??"

Karen waved it off. "Oh, relax, he's Andy's driver. I asked him to come pick us up. And don't tell me that I shouldn't have and that it was unnecessary, because I'm just going to pretend that I'm old and deaf in one ear. If you say another word…I'm not going to hear you."

Lucas looked at her incredulously while Peyton shook her head. Rob was right. Her mother and law was one and only.

-----------------

However minutes later, a deep navy blue Lexus pulls up to the curb, and immediately Karen knows it's their ride. Nevertheless, Rob taps on the horn and opens the driver side door, waving to Karen and smiling as he did so.

"Karen!" he greets, walking towards her.

"Rob, how are you?" she asks, meeting his embrace. "Or should I now say Grandpa?" she pulls back and smiles to see the look on his face. "I'm a grandmother, it's really not that bad," she assures him and they both laugh.

"I'm sure." He replies, when he notices Ella in her wheelchair, curious to her grandmother's friend whom she'd never met. "Who's this pretty young lady?"

"I'm Ella!" she shakes his waiting hand.

"Ella, nice to meet you. I'm Rob." He flashes her a cheery grin.

"Is that your nickname?"

Rob nodded. "Sure is. My mom and dad named me Robert, but I like Rob best."

"Why?"

"Makes me sound younger," he answers nonchalantly, and only the grown-ups seem to understand the humor.

He shakes Peyton and Lucas's hand, and then they start to make arrangements as to who would sit where. Once it was settled, Lucas and Rob lifted Ella, very, very carefully out of her wheelchair and into the air, walking her slowly to the open car door on the ride side, after Peyton was already seated and buckled in all the way on the left.

"Watch her head," Peyton warns in her motherly way to no one in particular, as she watched Ella come very carefully through the door until her head was resting safely on her mother's lap. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Ella nods her head. She does the same thing when her father asks her moments later as he gets into the car, but Peyton knows she really isn't.

"Don't worry, I'll drive slow," Rob assures everyone from his seat as everyone is seated and buckled in. Well, minus Ella of course.

-----------------

They had been driving a while, Ella's only view being the back of Rob's seat, and the ceiling of the car. She had started becoming very stiff, wanting so badly to move on her side. Something that was so easy before, became such a challenge now.

Ella had never done well with cars to begin with, and all of a sudden it all became very stuffy, like she wasn't able to breathe and was already getting a rough headache.

"Momma?"

"What is it sweetheart?" Peyton asked her gently.

"I don't feel so good," she admitted, wincing at the awful sensation that had suddenly came about in her stomach. "My tummy hurts."

"OK," Peyton replied cautiously, noticing that her daughter's face had become awfully pale. She began to softly press her hand and the inside of her wrist to Ella's forehead and cheek, but she frowned when it didn't feel warm. It had to be motion sickness."Maybe if I opened the window?" she suggested. It was one of the things she always did when this problem arose, and most of the time it worked. She pressed the button and the window rolled down, and Lucas did the same.

Almost immediately, the smell of and noise from being stuck in city traffic entered the car. A mixture of gasoline and air pollution went through Ella's nostrils, making her head pound. And despite Rob's attempts to avoid it, the traffic was indeed horrid, so the car was close to crawling on the asphalt underneath. No breeze came through the windows, making the situation even worse.

"It's not working," Ella whined.

Peyton looked at Ella a few more moments."OK I need a plastic bag," she announces, keeping an eye on Ella.

Karen began scouring through her purse as quickly as she could, and when she found no luck, then followed Rob's instructions and popped open the glove compartment, sure enough finding a discarded plastic bag from Rite Aid. She reached back and handed it to Lucas.

"Ella, try and sit up baby," Peyton instructed.

"I can't!!!" she replied frantically, the cast making it impossible. Tears began coming down her face as she knew what was coming.

"Lucas, help. She'll choke!" Peyton told Lucas nervously, who was fumbling with his belt buckle. He brought his hands to Ella's torso gently and tried his best to help, turning her at any kind of angle that faced downward. He unraveled the plastic bag and positioned it just in time, as Ella began to empty her stomach.

Peyton ran her hand comfortingly down Ella's back and gathered her hair into one hand. It pained her to not only see Ella sick, but also in tears.

"S-sorry," Ella managed, crying harder after she finished, most likely out of embarrassment, and because just a bit missed and got onto her father's hand.

"Don't worry about it pumpkin." Lucas assured her sweetly, after he immediately handed the now full plastic bag to his mother, who jumped out of her seat and discarded it into the nearest trash can, while Rob went the opposite direction to grab Ella a bottle of water from the bodega on the street corner.

"Are you feeling better?" Peyton asked her, after handing Lucas a baby wipe.

Ella nodded, although still upset. Peyton wiped her face with a tissue, whilst kissing her head and telling her that it was all over.

--------------

Lucas peered out the window as the car turned onto their block, and he noticed something he hadn't before. The trees. The block had so many trees planted on the sidewalk, big, tall healthy trees. The best part was, they all leaned in, to a degree where the bright green leaves on the branches were touched each other and covered the sky. It was kind of like an archway, an archway that could be walked under, like something out of a fantasy. He could just imagine how amazing and beautiful it would be like in the wintertime, when the snow fell.

If only his block back home looked like that.

Rob pulled up to the front of the house and cut the ignition. Peyton looked out the window, and their was the brownstone, sitting there and waiting for them.

While he told Ella and the rest to wait in the car, with the help of Karen he popped open the trunk and retrieved the wheelchair, who he had to lay down sideways, just in case it didn't get damaged on the way over if it was upright. Once it was safely locked on the ground, Lucas slowly got out of the car to help get Ella out and in her wheelchair, after the pillows were put in place.

"Thanks so much," Lucas said, after everything was settled.

"Oh, no problem." He raised his eyebrows when he saw Lucas reaching for his wallet, and started to shake his head in protest. "Absolutely not, I can't accept that," he insisted, pushing away the rather large green bill Lucas had in between his fingers.

"It's the least I can do," Lucas pressed, offering it to him once more.

Rob shook his head adamantly. "It was a favor, and one I would do any other time if you asked me to. You can't pay me for a favor."

Lucas sighed dramatically. He could never win. "Alright well at least let me thank you again."

Rob smiled. "That I can do." Suddenly the phone clipped to his waist began to vibrate. He quickly got it into his hands and surveyed the message. "Oh, that's the boss. Gotta run." Lucas shook his head. It was odd hearing anyone calling his step-dad, who was in his mid thirties, their boss. Even more so if it was Rob, who was well older than Andy. Apparently he was the only one who even considered that, though.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a glass of water or food or something?" Peyton offered, feeling bad that he just drove them in traffic and had to get back into the car without any break.

Rob shook his head. "I really shouldn't. Thanks for offering though. I'm sure I'll see you around. Andy raves about you guys."

Peyton laughed. "Alright well, I'll be sure to save some soup for you," she promised, recalling the conversation they had about it during the extended car ride.

Rob turned from making his journey back to the car. "Sounds great!" he exclaimed. He climbed into the driver's side of the car, started the engine, and waved one last time before his Lexus was out of sight.

---------------

"Peyt, babe do me a favor and open the door," Lucas asked her, as he was getting ready to lift Ella out of her wheelchair and up the steps to go inside..

Peyton did so, climbing the steps until she reached the top, unlocking the front door and opening both of them, getting a feeling Lucas would need more room.

"Hold on tight Ella," he instructed, putting her into his arms, lifting her out of the chair.

All the other times he had did this he had someone else to help him, whether it was Dr. Farrell or Rob. Doing it by himself, he hadn't realized how much weight the cast had really added on.

Lucas did whatever he could to keep his daughter tight in his arms, no matter the weight and the obvious strain it was putting on him.

"You sure are heavy," he commented, not being able to help letting out puffs of air as he climbed slowly up the front steps, wondering why the hell there had to be so many of them.

"Sorry," Ella spoke into his shirt.

"Do you need some help?"

All the adults turned to put a face to the unknown voice. An unknown voice with a heavy British accent, no less. It directed them left , far left, to a man holding a large black garbage bag in his left hand. He looked years older than Karen, but he was definitely in shape, wearing a red polo shirt and beige slacks. He came out of the house directly to the left, and it took them all a second to realize that he was the neighbor they hadn't met yet.

"Uhm…" Lucas started, unsure of what to say. He hated being a burden. "I'm almost at the top," he admitted. But then he remembered the wheelchair. _Damn. _

The neighbor, accepting Lucas's answer at first but then noticed that he still had more to deal with afterwards, asked him another question. "Do you want another hand with the wheelchair?"

Lucas looked back to the wheelchair, glancing at all the steps he had to climb down and up again, considering it. Ah Hell. "If you don't mind," he replied, still unsure.

"No, not at all." He started to bound down the stairs, reaching the landing quickly. He stopped shortly, to get rid of the garbage at the small front yard that all the houses had on the block. His, however, contained a large, silver motorcycle. Lucas was liking this guy already.

"I'll be right back," Lucas announced, finally reaching the front door and walking slowly inside with Ella still in his arms. He found his wife in the living room, straightening out the sheets on the pull out bed she had set up while everyone else was outside.

Lucas couldn't help but think about how much he loved the view when she stretched to pull the sheets over the far corners of the mattress…the way her shirt had ridden up, exposing the soft skin of her lower back. But then his eyes drifted lower, over the curve of her tight black jeans...

He liked that view so much better.

He cleared his throat, and the blonde hair that cascaded down Peyton's back flipped when she turned to him. "Oh good, the bed's ready."

Lucas walked slowly with Ella, before standing millimeters in front of his wife. His beautiful wife, with her mesmerizing green eyes, her soft, smooth skin, and her lips that fit perfectly against his own. Her face was framed by her golden hair that had a hint of brown, flowing slightly past her shoulders in a subtle wave. The long sleeve red shirt she was wearing, hugging every inch of her upper body in every best way. Especially that neckline. He loved that neckline. His favorite part, though, wasn't the shirt itself. It was what was underneath it.

Just thinking about it almost made his heart stop.

The blue button down he was wearing, with the pulled up sleeves brought out his eyes, which gazed into her own. With his breath only so far away from her lips, his hips pressed against her own….it made her heart race.

He leaned in closer to her, and she'd never dare back away, and soon the slight stubble that had started growing back rubbed against her cheek, and all of sudden, with his lips brushing just below her earlobe, made all the rest of her start to tingle.

"Oh good," he whispered, so quietly his lips almost didn't move. "Now I have something to throw you on top of."

She sent him a wide eyed look, knowing that if she tried to respond to him verbally she'd be way too loud. But she was still smiling. Which, according to Lucas, meant she liked his idea.

That was very, very good news.

He winked, before slowly settling Ella down on the freshly made bed, with plenty of soft, fluffy pillows. "Alright," Lucas said as he stood up. "How does it feel? Feel comfortable?"

"This is so much better than the Hospital," Ella announced, relishing in the feel of a real bed.

Lucas and Peyton laughed. They were glad.

So glad.

-----------------------

Lucas told Peyton that the neighbor was outside and offered to help with the wheelchair, but that she'd meet him when he came through the door. After going through the front door once more, he'd learned that Karen had already introduced herself, and he finally learned the neighbor's name.

"I'm David," he said warmly, offering his hand.

"Lucas," the two men shook, and each grabbed their side of the wheelchair; Lucas on the right, David on the left. They lifted it up into the air with two hands, walking up each step until they reached the top, and they could finally set it on the ground.

David and Lucas grasped one glass of cold water each, thanks to Peyton after they'd formally met, as well as Ella and David, who was taken with his accent instantly. David started talking to Lucas and Peyton both, about the basic questions of course. How they liked the house, the neighborhood, how long they were staying. They responded to each and everyone of them. They loved the house. Loved the neighborhood even more. They were told, since school would start late for New York City that year, that they could stay as long as they needed, after they had assured Flavio and Annie that they would be back in Tree Hill by a certain week.

They didn't know what it was, but Lucas and Peyton found it so easy to talk comfrotably with the people they'd met during their stay in Brooklyn. Maybe it was David's smile, or the way he spoke each word with diction and eloquence, his accent adding to his class. Maybe it was his laugh, his heartwarming, caring laugh when Peyton and Luas told him how they'd spent the most on cabs in their trip so far then on anything else so basic. Not before long, they were talking about Ella. Not in great detail, of course. But they did. And it was all OK.

They decided, they liked David. They liked his gentleness, his kindness. The way he spoke, it let them know that there was knowledge behind his words. Above all, there was sincerity.

They were getting along very well, having a great conversation, when David's blackberry buzzed. . He glanced at the screen, and playfully made a face. " My wife," he informed them both, and they smiled. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Yes… well, I took out the garbage…. " He rolled his eyes and heaved dramatically. "Of course I know it shouldn't take a half hour."

Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other. It looked like David was in trouble. "Well, the both of you were running around like hyped maniacs, I forgot this or hold on one minute….yes, so I decided to do something useful….what do you mean? I'm being social with the new neighbors!!" He smiled at Lucas and Peyton, who laughed. It was nice that he thought of them that way. "Yes, the new neighbors that Annie and Flavio rented the house to!... Of course you don't remember, your memory is like a collander…" Peyton clamped her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Lucas just shook his head. "You're right.. that was rude." David looked to Lucas and Peyton and shook his head no violently, only adding to their hidden mirth. "Alright, fine, you know what, I'm getting off," he decided, and abruptly hung up, shaking his head, glad that he survived.

"I'd better go before I get murdered. My eldest daughter is off to Spain for a month, I have to take her to the airport. She's been running around for everything last minute. God, it's like a bloody circus in that house, how the heck do you manage to sleep??"

Lucas and Peyton laughed. "We manage," they assured him.

David told them that if they needed anything, to not hesitate and ring the doorbell, and then he'd left.

----------

Lucas had done his best to get rid of the exhaustion that had taken over his body during the hours of the day in a nice, refreshing shower. But even as the water sprayed over him, and as he lathered his body with soap, nothing he did got rid of the words still playing over and over again in his head._"I don't think you should thank me yet_._" _The words of a wise man, no doubt. The question was, should Lucas believe them? If he did, did that mean that he was prepared? To face the worst. Wasn't that a good thing? He always swore to protect his wife and daughter. It would be good to know what was coming the in the unpredictable storm that had become their lives, wouldn't it?

With these thoughts pulsating through him, he clumsily knocked over his brown leather wallet. It fell to the floor, and a bunch of its contents scattered around it. Muttering a curse, he bent down to start to retrieve it all. Old receipts, a few loose bills… suddenly his fingers grazed over a small black square. He flipped it over. It was a picture. But not just any picture. It was Ella and Elise, grinning happily at the camera, arms sloppily around each other, ecstatic to have become such great friends.

He smiled, his thoughts briging him back to Sebastian and Vivienne, such kind, caring people who'd embraced getting to know him and his wife with open arms. How the goodness in their hearts, and just the simple, pure love for their daughter led them into believing the words of her Doctor, only to be put back in the same place time and time again.

But then he thought, if he did the opposite of them, and not believe Dr. Farrell, would it all turn out to be a set up for faslse hope? A set up for diasapointment? Was he really naïve in thinking the worst was over?

But he couldn't afford to be naïve. Not anymore. There was too much at stake.

He was lost in his thoughts when behind him, there was a knock on the door.

---------------

After knocking on the door, only to find it slightly ajar, she pushed it open with her palm. She saw Lucas standing in front of the mahogany dresser, his back facing her, in just his favorite pair of jeans and a white wife beater. He looked impossibly sexy, with his wet sandy blonde hair from just getting out of a quick shower, his scuptled, strong arms and broad shoulders. Plus his body was entirely tan. She loved when he was tan.

She tiptoed towards him, smirking he hadn't realized she was behind him yet. Or so she thought. He quickly spun around, grabbing her firmly by the waist and pulling her towards him.

"That's not fair!! You always sneak up on me," she pouted, like a small child.

"I can hear you anywhere,' he whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers. He smiled softly as she grazed her fingers on the outline of his face, the stubble on his cheek, and finally, below his eyes, and it was then that she realized that they looked sad. She pulled back slightly.

"Are you OK?" she asked gently.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, yeah." It wasn't a total lie. How could he not feel somewhat alright with his beautiful wife in his arms? "Just tired."

Peyton eyed him carefully, not sure if she fully believed him.

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing. I just-"

Lucas rubbed his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. "You just…"

Peyton smiled. "You were amazing today. With everything that happened at the hospital, then with the cab driver…carrying her up and down all those steps. I don't know where Ella and I would be without you," she admitted, caressing his ear with the tips of her fingers.

Lucas swallowed hard. _All the more reason to be ready for whatever comes next, _he thought. But seeing the look on Peyton's face, he couldn't tell her. Something told him she didn't really want to hear it. So he settled on something else. "Anything for my girls."

Peyton gazed at him, eyes shining with adoration. He said it so modestly like it wasn't a big deal, when really it was the biggest deal in the world.

Sure, Lucas was a writer, so he knew how to put words on paper. But this was face to face. Peyton could never quite figure out how he always had the right things to say. This time, she didn't. So she kissed him instead.

It was more forward than he expected, so he moved his feet back in the slightest when her lips met his. Almost instantly, he felt her tongue brush against his lower lip. He debated whether or not to pull away, but decided against it, getting the urge to explore. So he allowed it, both of them moaning slightly when their tongues clashed.

Peyton roamed her fingers through his damp hair, his cheek, his neck. She had no idea how things could turn heated so quickly. Perhaps it was because she was so in love with him. Or perhaps the comment he made to her about the bed got her a little excited.

She pulled away when she was met with the need to breathe, but both of them not liking the whip of cold air between their bodies, instantly crashed against each other again. "Are you going to throw me on that bed or what?" Peyton asked him between kisses.

Lucas smirked. He _loved_ it when she got like this. "I'll do whatever the hell you want," he admitted when she kissed his neck. When she stopped, he picked her up slightly off the ground, and she whimpered in surprise, before wrapping her long, amazing legs tightly around his waist. He blindly led her to the bed behind her, not breaking their locked lips. Placing her gently on the sheets, he pulled back only to look into her eyes. She did nothing to hide how much she wanted him, subtly biting her lip.

"Peyton.." he warned. She was so sexy when she did that. Too sexy. He was a goner. He bent down and started placed a wet, longing kiss to her lips, before going lower to her neck and collarbone, all the while his hands slid up her shirt over her smooth stomach.

She sighed and muttered his name as he was buried in her neck, pulling his wife beater effortlessly over his head. Arching her back, he slowly slid off her shirt, revealing her black bra underneath it. He was going to go farther, until he heard a young voice from downstairs.

_"Momma!!"_

It was Ella. What could she need? What could she want? Was something wrong?

_I don't think you should thank me yet. _Again, there were those words. A string of advice. An honest warning. Nonetheless, they were in Lucas's head once again, this time too loud to ignore.

"You think she's OK?" Lucas asked, bringing his lips from Peyton's.

Peyton nodded, cupping his face and pulling him back towards her. "Karen's down there," she said without thinking.

Lucas groaned. Peyton winced. "God, Peyt, why would you do that?" he asked helplessly as he gently separated from her grasp. As much as he didn't want to, he just couldn't.. keep going. Not when she mentioned his mother.

She mentally cursed herself. "No, no, baby forget I said that," she pleaded breathlessly. She really should be angry at him. It was all his fault for not letting her think straight.

Lucas huffed. "Can't now," he put his weight on his hands and rolled off of her, visibly frustrated. He turned to face her on the pillow. "Why, why would you mention my mother??"

"Why would you mention our daughter??"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure she was OK, that's all." There was evident worry in his voice, and it led Peyton to think that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Luke, she's fine. Don't worry." She said gently.

"I can't help it!" he admitted.

"She's alright, Luke. She wasn't in any pain today," she justified.

Lucas huffed, growing more frustrated. Now she was the one being naïve. "Yeah, but she could be tomorrow," he said honestly. He sat up, indicating he needed to talk to her. Tell her something from the subtext.

"You don't know that. God, you're acting like I was when we were at the Hospital," she joked, attempting to bring in some humor.

"Peyton, that isn't funny. We could be going back there!!" he snapped, maybe a bit too harsh.

When he saw the look in her eyes, he had his answer. Way too harsh.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked him seriously.

He closed his eyes. He knew he had screwed it up. "I don't know."

Peyton shook her head, angry now. "No, no. Don't give me that. You do know," she said coldly. "Why would you say it, Lucas? Is it you trying to be funny now??"

"No!! Of course not. I just- you heard what Dr. Farrell said," he finally let out.

Peyton shrugged angrily. "No, I didn't hear what he said. I didn't even pay attention. I was just too damn happy that my daughter was finally leaving that depressing place, like you should've been!!"

"I am happy Peyton!!!! You can't tell me that I'm not!" he shouted, already up from the bed, pacing.

"Well then what the hell gives you the right to say that I'm not paying enough attention to everything having to do with Ella??" she shouted back, this time also standing.

Lucas groaned, his hands up at his sides. "I didn't say that!!

"Well that's what you meant!"

Lucas ran his hand over his face, to keep from shouting louder. He stalked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Peyton, Dr. Farrell told us not to thank him yet!! What the hell are we supposed to make of that?!"

"Who cares??" she yelled, shoving his arms off her shoulders.

"I DO!!!" he roared, scaring her a bit as she jumped back. He was red in the face, his pulse throbbing. He realized that he had scared her, and he tried his best to calm down. But she'd already had enough.

"Why?? Why the fuck do you care Lucas???" Ella's OK. She got out of that hospital smiling and she's here with us right now!!! She's here to call my name and she's here for you to read her a bedtime story!! She's where she belongs. Isn't that what matters?!?" she asked him hopelessly, her voice strained, tears nearly falling down her cheeks.

Lucas sighed, his eyes closed. He couldn't see her like this. "I just…I just wanted to make sure you knew." he said silently, swallowing hard.

Peyton scoffed. "Of course I know. I think about it everyday, Lucas. Everyday of my damn life! I don't know how many nights I've been terrified out of my mind that things aren't going to be the same in the morning. Or how many times I've watched Ella sleep, scared that she won't wake up as the little girl I love with all my heart. So don't. Don't you dare insinuate that I don't know. Not when she was inside of me for 6 months. Not when I sang to her almost every night. When I prayed every fucking day inside of that hospital five years ago for her to be alright. And not for me, for her." She grabbed the shirt that Lucas had thrown to the floor and harshly tugged it over her head, puling it down until it was on properly. "I know that I'm never going to let a Doctor lay odds on Ella. You damn well shouldn't either!!" she all but screamed, stomping out and slamming the door behind her, leaving a distraught Lucas alone in the middle of the room.

------------

It was mostly silent afterwards. Peyton had made her way downstairs, doing the best she could to make herself more presentable. She said nothing when she reached downstairs, being too angry to talk. Karen, having heard the argument, didn't say a word. She just walked to Peyton and handed her a glass of water. After she had considerable time to cool off, Karen suggested they start dinner together. Peyton accepted, knowing that cooking would be one of the things that would really soothe her.

"You know, Peyton…" Karen started a while later, momentarily placing down the knife she was using to cut vegetables, and Peyton turned to her from the stove, putting a hold on spinning her wooden spoon. She seemed hesitant to go on, but felt like she should. "I know with the traveling…I haven't been around as often as I should…"

Peyton shakes her head. She knew this was going to be a teary conversation, and she really wasn't in the mood.

"Karen, you don't have to-"

"No, no I really…I really should." She sighed, before looking Peyton in the eye. "You know you can come to me if you need anything at all right?"

"Of course."

Karen nodded, before taking a deep breath. "I can't imagine how hard it's been on you and Lucas both."

Peyton said nothing. She figured their fight was enough evidence of that statement being all truth.

"I mean, everyone sees me as this Super Mom, but I'm only trying to handle what life was throws at me. But you, you're already so much stronger than I ever was." She starts to rub Peyton's arm when she sees the tears start to form in her eyes. "You're really doing an amazing job raising Ella, and I'm so, so proud of you."

Finally, after all of Peyton's moments of uncertainty and fear, which escalated drastically after her fight with Lucas, she'd heard what she needed to hear, from one of the only people she'd ever consider listening to. So she smiled softly, and somewhere in between a laugh and a cry, she looked to the floor before meeting Karen's gentle gaze. "Thanks," she says in an almost whisper, her voice breaking.

Karen smiled, and feeling her own eyes welling up, pulled Peyton into a hug. And it was then, on the security of her mother in law's shoulder, she began to cry, the tears spilling over, after she had worked so hard to keep them at bay.

Karen rubbed her back comfortingly, whispered in her ear that it was all going to be alright, and Peyton could now say that she had someone to believe.

-------------------

"Want to watch TV with me Daddy?" Ella asked her father cautiously, her intuition telling her something wasn't right after he came downstairs more than a half hour following Peyton.

Lucas turned to her in a daze. "Uhm.." he said softly, and then he caught Peyton's eye in the kitchen. She said nothing, and did nothing. Just glared at him for a good minute, before taking the skin of potatoes she had peeled and throwing them raucously into the trash can.

He turned away from her quickly, and met Ella's innocent face. How could he refuse something that beautiful? "Sure." He walked slowly toward her and sat at the edge of the couch bed.

"What do you want to watch?" Ella asked, cradling the remote in her hands.

"Whatever you want." He lay back and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles. He smiled gently, putting his right arm around her, and she leaned into his chest. Beginning to flip through the channels, she passed various different programs…game shows, infomercials, movies that she was still too young to watch. Then, when she passed ESPN, Lucas couldn't help but interject. "The basketball game's on!" Watching his favorite sport with his favorite girl. He needed that.

Ella groaned. "Not basketball, basketball's boring," she exlaimed. Then, upon seeing the horrified look on her father's face, she clamped her mouth shut with her darling hand, as if she revealed a crucial secret. "Oops," she said, speaking into her palm.

"Boring? _Boring? _Did I hear you right, or am I getting old?"

"Getting old," she answered quietly and his eyes narrowed at her playfully. "Sorry Daddy," she said, patting his cheek sympathetically. "You're still the best Dad ever."

It was then that he smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot." He hesitated before going on. "You know I love you, right?"

Ella nodded. "Sure I do. I love you too," she promised, sending him a smile.

Lucas couldn't help but reach over and hug her tightly, giving her a kiss to her temple. She leaned in graciously toward his hug, until something else caught her attention. "Ohhh, House of Mouse!!" She said excitedly, settling down the remote. Lucas grinned, happy to just be with her, even if it was watching a bunch of cartoons. He was being cheered up, and the little girl who was doing it for him wasn't even aware of it.

He didn't know how long they sat there, enduring all the character's silly mishaps. Surprisingly, it made him laugh.. Until House of Mouse ended and Phineas and Ferb came on. Then he _had_ to say something.

"Ella, you've seen this episode already," he protested.

Ella shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have," he replied.

"Have not!"

"You sure have, I remember Missy." OK. Maybe he didn't.

Ella rolled her eyes. "How could you've remembered?? You're OLD!!!!" She said loudly, flailing her arms up.

Lucas's eyes widened. She got him. "HEY!!!!" he returned, pointing his finger at her goofily until she started to giggle. Lucas saw the remote lying next to her on the other side. He'd just have to reach over. "Oh my God, Ella, look!!" he pointed behind her head with his free arm.

"What?!?" Ella's head whipped around, and as she did so, Lucas grabbed the remote. "There's nothing there-" she started, before she turned back around and saw Lucas, leaning back in victory and grinning in satisfaction, ESPN blaring on the television. "Hey!! That was mine!" She protested.

Lucas shrugged. "It's mine now."

Ella raised her eyebrows, but she wasn't done yet. Because she had one person in her arsenal that her Dad didn't.

"Grandma!!"

Lucas's eyes widened. "Tattle-tale," he whispered, as Ella tried to hide her smirk.

"What is it honey?" Karen asked, walking briskly to her in a blue apron.

"Daddy stole my remote, and you're his Mommy so tell him to stop."

"It's not _your _remote," Lucas defended.

"You said I could watch what I wanted, so that means it was mine."

"Nuh uh-"

As happy as Karen was to witness the heartwarming scene, considering the circumstances, she quickly held up her hands to stop it from going further. "Alright alright Bart and Lisa. It doesn't really matter anyways because dinner's ready."

Lucas groaned, and Ella smiled. "Hahah, you can't watch your game," she said under her breath.

"You can't watch Phineas and Ferb," he shot back.

"I've seen the episode already," Ella whispered, laughing at the look on her father's face. He never learned.

------------------

It took some rearranging, but Lucas was finally able to make it so the wheelchair and all four of them could fit on the small deck outside. It was a slightly cool evening, which was good so that Ella didn't get too hot. The fireflies were out, and the wind was blowing a slight breeze. The family had opened a bottle of wine and had been eating the nice dinner prepared. Even if Peyton chose quite obviously not to sit net to him at the table, Lucas was beginning to be in much better spirits. He'd have to thank Ella for that later.

"So Mom…you were quite the uh.." Lucas paused, searching for the right words. "Connected woman earlier today," he said with a entertained smile.

Karen waved off his comment after taking a sip of the wine she had brought from her travels. "Oh hush, that's the first time I've ever done something like that."

Lucas looked at her obviously. "But you had the very private, not to mention very exclusive car service stored in your cellphone, where you then proceeded to relive your inside jokes with the driver?"

Karen set down her glass of wine,. Clearing her throat, the older woman replied: "Well Lucas, since I am your _mother," _she emphasized, just because she could. "Can I give you some advice?"

Lucas leaned back in his chair, playing along. "Sure," he said, as if he had nothing to lose.

Karen smiled, but then her jaw set quickly into a thin line. "Live a little, would ya?"

And then, as if she'd worked magic, laughter came about. And what a wonderful thing it was.

-------------------

Karen starts settling in the quaint little guest room for the night, when she hears a knock on the door. It's her son, he's smiling softly and already in his pajamas.

"Hey," he says quietly. "Just checking in to make sure you have everything you need."

Karen smiled. She couldn't deny she'd raised her son well. "Don't worry about me. Is everything alright with you and Peyton?"

Lucas sighed heavily. He knew it was a matter of time before she asked. He walked toward her and plopped himself next to her on the bed. "Don't worry about me," he replied with a smile.

Karen rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with her own. "I'm allowed to."

Lucas chuckled, before sobering up, remembering the real reason he came in the room. "I need to tell you something."

Karen looked at him cautiously, seeing that he was completely serious. "Should I be sitting for this?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "A week or two ago, Nathan called and said that Dan wanted to meet Ella."

Karen raised her eyebrows, taken aback. This is certainly wasn't what she was expecting at all. "Did you say no?"

"I did. At first."

Karen looked at him quizzically. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it caused this whole big thing and Peyton and I fought about it," Karen listened, contemplating just how much strain the whole situation was putting on her son's young marriage. "So eventually I realized that as a father I would do anything for Ella. Even if it meant…letting her call him." He gazed apprehensively at his mother, awaiting her reaction.

Karen was shocked, it was evident on her face. It took her a moment to recover, but once she did, she offered the best advice she could. "I suppose….in the end.. obviously it's your decision," she told him carefully, and he nodded in agreement. "But honestly I wouldn't really worry if Ella hasn't mentioned him since then. I mean, I'm assuming she hasn't?"

"No, actually. Not a word."

"And he hasn't tried to contact you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Well…there's really not much he can do from Tree Hill, right?" she asked him, herself not quite sure.

Lucas nodded carefully. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

-------------

**Long chapter I know. Sorry about that. But yeah what did did you guys think? The LP fight was totally unplanned, but we need some drama, wouldn't you say? **

**What did you think of the neighbor? I'm considering having him appear in the story once in a while, I'm not sure yet. **

**What was your favorite part? I'm sorry if I couldn't fufill some of your requests this chapter, but I will absolutely later on, don't worry!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my goodness. I'm so, SO sorry to everyone. School hit me hard. Really hard. It's been absolutely insane. I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait. I wanted to update so bad. I wanted to add more, but I changed my mind after I decided where I ended it was a good place. I already have things planned for future chapters, so hopefully the writing will go a lot smoother. It's seven minutes to midnight and I am still up because I wanted to just update for you guys. I hope you like it=) Let me know, give me something pretty to read in the morning. If you still love me. **

_Chapter Nineteen_

Lucas went to bed alone that night. He shouldn't of expected anything different, not after the way he acted.

That was the first night. It'd been two already. There was a part of his mind waiting for Peyton to walk through the door, in her black nightie that showed off all the great things about her legs, to crawl up close to him and let his arm rest across her waist, to whisper good night and that she loved him, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

But it was clear now. No matter how many times they had a falling out or fought, he could never get used to the lack of warmth that was meant to be pressed up against him; or the silence that came with his own breathing, as opposed to two bodies breathing almost in sync. He could never get used to looking over to his right and not seeing his wife's beautiful face, how angelic it looked when she slept, and how, in his mind, nothing else could ever compare to it.

Except maybe his daughter. But even then she wasn't close to him, instead she was what seemed like miles away. In reality however, she was just down a flight of stairs.

All he could do was stare up ahead of him at the ceiling fan, in which he was previously very grateful to the breeze it provided him when the it was too hot. But now, the swishing noise it made only added on to the list of reasons he had for staying awake. Not only that, but it left him with his thoughts. Which was always worse when he knew for a fact that he'd been a complete jerk. Peyton was right. Ella was OK, and they should be thankful for that instead of worrying about a painful future they weren't even sure would even happen.

Unless it was already happening.

It was all because Lucas heard a voice. A soothing voice, he couldn't identify whose yet. He craned his neck slightly towards the closed bedroom door and the ray of light seeping underneath it, wishing he could see more than just the darkness he was enveloped in.

Then he knew. It was his wife's. It wasn't hard to place the puzzle pieces together at all after that. Another few seconds passed by, and he heard a sob, coming from no other than his little girl.

His heart was far too close to leaving his chest, and even though he had tried so hard to push away the bitterness he held over the argument, those feelings were slowly coming back as he was forced to hear his daughter's cries. He couldn't help but think he was right all along. Ella would have to get through a whole lot more before she was fully recovered and back to herself again.

Her cries had gotten just a bit louder, but it was more than enough for Lucas to immediately push the solitary white sheet off his tired body and walk quickly out the bedroom and venture quietly down the stairs. He stopped and listened when he heard Ella's voice. Or, parts of it that were distinct from the noises she made as she cried.

For once Lucas was grateful his view from the stairs didn't entail the tears he knew were on her face.

"You what? I can't understand you sweetheart," came Peyton's soothing voice. Lucas moved his head slightly to the side, and sure enough there she was, laying upright on her side, her long, long legs stemming from underneath her. Her blonde hair was swept to one side, touching her shoulder.

Lucas knew he couldn't deny it. She looked absolutely breathtaking. But when hadn't she?

Even though it hurt to see Ella upset, his heart just had to swell, as he saw his wife caress her cheek in an effort to sooth her, moving her damp hair from her eyes and whispering to her to tell her what she'd meant. There was no way Ella wouldn't listen.

"I th…thought it was gonna s…stop," she managed to say. Lucas didn't have to see. He knew that there were tears streaming down her face.

"What was going to stop?" Peyton asked gently.

"I th…thought…it was gonna..st..stop hurting…be...cause we're not in the hos..pital any m..more…"

Lucas was sitting now, his wrists resting lazily on his knees, just waiting. Perhaps out of his own stupidity, he hadn't even considered, not once, that him and Peyton weren't the only ones who were confused. Ella was as well. Probably much, much more than anyone would've liked.

That really made him feel like the biggest prick ever.

"Oh Ella…" Peyton sighed, cradling her in her arms, willing for her own tears not to fall.

"B…but it h..hurts Mommy..it hurts!" From the looks of it the surge of pain rushed through her body, as Lucas saw her tiny little hands curl into fists as she winced, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I know…I know…" Peyton soothed, hoping her voice would stay in tact.

Lucas felt every muscle in his own body tense as the ones in Ella's were even worse, her cries escalated into a shriek of anguish. He cursed himself, wishing it were him, just so he could take all of her pain away. That was his job, wasn't it?

"Owww…." She sobbed, and Peyton's face creased in worry. She hugged her closer as best she could in response, her warm palm on Ella's wet cheek, placing repeated kisses on her temple.

"It's OK, baby," Peyton soothed, although inside she was panicking like crazy. Despite her best efforts to ignore it, she wished Lucas was by her side.

Ella shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "No….it h..hurts!! Mom!!"

Lucas heard the bed sheets rustle from his space, and he watched as Ella reluctantly let go of her mother's hand so she could walk quickly into the other room. She returned in record time, but this time her hands were not empty. He strained his eyes to see, but then he heard the twist of a bottle cap, and the rattle like noise it made as his wife poured its contents into her open palm.

This time, it was different. Aside from the facts that this time there were no nurses around to tell them what was wrong and left them to their own devices, Ella didn't protest. She didn't thrash or yell out. She just took it and placed it on the tip of her tongue, needing no help.

It was at that point that Lucas didn't know whether or not his heart would break.

He continued to watch with baited breath as Peyton handed Ella a cup of what he presumed was water, as she sniffled and took a sip.

However, the water she swallowed didn't go down very well, and she started to cough, bringing her hand to her throat.

"You OK?" Peyton asked softly, and Ella shook her head no in contempt, leaning her head closer against Peyton. Her face contorted and more tears flowed down freely down her cheeks.

"No," she replied. "It s..still hurts."

Peyton sighed, ruffling her hands through Ella's blonde hair. "Come on baby, it's almost over. No more crying, be brave for me. " she tried, hoping to cheer her up.

Ella trembled, as the tears continued to fall. She wanted to. She wanted to be brave so badly. But something was stopping her. "I can't.. f..fall asleep."

Peyton furrowed her brows. Of course it would be understandable that the body cast would allow such minimal comfort, what with it only allowing Ella to lie on her back. She could lie on her side, but it required two adults to help her into the new position. Even then, it didn't last long at all, as Ella would get uncomfortable after about 10 minutes, 15 to a half hour if they were lucky. But the medication was supposed to do the opposite. Maybe it wasn't working yet. Her face was full of concern, until a light bulb went off in her head.

"Want Mommy to sing you a lullaby?" She asked gently, the memories of her mother doing the same to her flashing through her mind. Even if it'd been almost 20 years since she last saw her, it still felt like it was yesterday. Every single one of those scary nights, where her mother Anna would walk into her bedroom and kneel by her side, and start to sing her to sleep. Just like she was about to do, as Ella had just given her silent consent. After Peyton thought shortly of the perfect melody, she began.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry… baby mine, dry your eye. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…." _

Lucas held his breath as he listened. He always thought the singing was his thing. He never knew Peyton could secretly do it too. Her voice wasn't amazing, but it was melodic and gentle. It had a beauty of its own, so soft Lucas almost couldn't hear it, but it was there. And it was exactly what was needed.

"_Little one when you play…don't you mind what they say…let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear… baby of mine…." _

Lucas smiled softly, wanting to hear more. The only sound besides Peyton's voice was Ella's labored breathing, which was calming instantly.

"_From your head…to your toes…" _Peyton gently tickled Ella's toes as she sang, and she let out a giggle. _"You're so sweet, goodness knows…" _Peyton's palm on Ella's cheek, and her warm breath in her little ear caused her to close her teary eyes. "_But you're so precious to me, cute as can be…baby of mine…." _ She finished with a kiss to her daughter's temple, as she stroked the outline of her ear gently, knowing that she was seconds away from finally falling asleep.

"That's from _Dumbo_," Ella said quietly, her eyelids still shut.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head from his spot of observance on the stairs.

Peyton laughed softly into Ella's hair. "Goodnight, my little Disney Genius," she whispered, kissing her lightly on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ella returned, even more quietly, as she wanted to hear the soothing beat of Peyton's heart.

------------------

Lucas was awakened through the rays of sunlight creeping through the white lace curtains, shining directly on his face. He squinted unhappily, and after a moment of two of trying to get back to sleep, his effort was futile. Never could he get back to sleep after waking up, even for a second.

Unless his wife was laying next to him. Which she wasn't. And a lot of it was his fault. Maybe even all of it.

Pushing the comforter off his body, his feet touching the wooden floor, he slouched, weight on his palm, and yawned. He really needed his coffee.

Making his way down the stairs, he realized everyone was still asleep. Ella's eyes were closed, she was lying on her back, the cast protruding her frame. Lucas wondered how she managed to sleep at all these days. It just made him admire her all the more.

He barely made it to the kitchen when he heard her small voice. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Lucas turned, only to see his daughter's beautiful green eyes staring at him. His lips curled into a soft smile, as he crept quietly to her side and kneeled to her eye level. "Hey," he whispered back, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why aren't you sleeping, pumpkin pie? It's too early!"

"I'm really hungry," she says, her eyes sparkling.

"Does that mean you want me to make you some breakfast?" Lucas asked knowingly.

"Yes, please."

Lucas chuckled. "Let me just get your wheelchair. But we have to be extra quiet."

Ella nodded. "So we don't wake up Momma and Grandma."

"That's right." Lucas said. Once the wheelchair was sitting by the side of the couch bed and locked in place, Lucas gently lifted Ella up and into the wheelchair, making sure her pillows were in the right place and she wasn't in any discomfort.

"No! Wait! I can wheel myself," Ella announced as Lucas went to push on the handles.

"OK, OK." He replied, raising his hands up in defense.

"Watch this, Daddy," Ella whispers, still wary of Peyton, fast asleep, a few feet away.

Lucas paid her full attention his broad arms crossed over his chest, as Ella placed her small hand on the large right wheel, pushing back so it went backward, then placing her free hand on the other wheel, pushing it forward. It was all just how she was taught, all to result in her effectively turning the wheelchair 180 degrees, so that she was now facing the doorway to the kitchen. "I did it!!" She announced happily, looking up toward Lucas with the most adorable smile he thinks he's ever seen.

So he smiles back, dimples and all. And he tells himself that he'll make Ella anything she wants for breakfast this morning.

"Great job," he says truthfully. It really did look like it was a hard thing to do, she was almost completely en casted, and the thing bringing her around was just about three times her size.

"I'll race you to the kitchen," she challenges happily.

"What're you, a pro now?"

Ella shook her head. "Nope, just faster than you."

Lucas laughed. It was going to tricky sending that wheelchair back, that's for sure. Ella already took off, without another word, on an apparent one man race.

It didn't take long before Lucas' gaze shifted to Peyton's sleeping frame. She was lying there so peacefully, wrapped in the thin sheet, her hair flowing to her shoulders. One of her hands lay out, her long slender fingers outstretched. Lucas didn't hesitate, gently taking her hand into his own, squeezing her fingers ever so lightly.

Then she, subconsciously, did the same.

-----------------

It was mostly quiet, save for the birds chirping in the backyard, as Lucas set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, Ella's favorite, on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" Lucas asked, pulling a plastic cup from the cubbard.

"Apple juice." Ella replied, happily getting ready eat the rare treat. "Can you help me cut it?" Ella asked, referring to the pancakes.

Lucas looked down at her playfully. "You still don't know how to do it yourself yet?"

Ella, looking bashful, shrugged. "They're dangerous."

Lucas chuckled. "Not this kind, silly. If you know how to use it right. Here, I'll show you."

Ella nodded, watching as Lucas took the silver knife from under the edge of Ella's plate, and leaned over, which was actually hard considering the wheelchair. Ella leaned happily into the upper part of Lucas' arm, enjoying the comforting scent of washed over cologne and and just plain Lucas that was so uniquely him.

"See that? Simple." Lucas whispered, kissing Ella's temple. "Your tun," he said, handing the pair of utensils to his daughter.

"I can't," she says immediately, a solemn look crossing her face.

"Yes, you can," Lucas responded adamantly. "What makes you think you can't?"

"I'm too far away from the table," Ella replied simply, eyeing the distance that Lucas hadn't even noticed before.

"So then we move you closer." Lucas said, and he lifted the breaks on the wheels, and with great care, tried his best to move Ella. He barely got an inch before the obnoxious cast covering the entirety of Ella's legs and hips prevented him from getting her anywhere near where she needed to be in order to eat.

Lucas could feel the air growing tense. He saw Ella's face, and the look in her eyes wishing things didn't have to be so complicated.

"I have an idea," a third voice came into the room, and both Ella and Lucas turned to see an robe clad Karen, who had just woken up and didn't have the heart to interrupt before hand.

"Morning Grandma!" Ella greeted happily, for a moment forgetting why she had been sad.

"Good morning pretty girl," Karen returned, a smile on her face as she bent to give Ella a kiss. "Now, hy don't you eat the pancakes on your lap?"

Ella turned to Lucas. "Is that allowed Daddy?" she asked innocently, knowing that before such a statement would be considered ludicrous.

Lucas smiled, grateful for his innovative mother. "Sure, I don't see why not. I just wish I would've thought of that."

"Grandma beat you to it," Ella said with a grin as Karen reached for a paper towel from its place on the counter. Placing that carefully on Ella's lap, she then grabbed the plate of pancakes, cut into manageable pieces thanks to Lucas, and set it onto the napkin.

Lucas smiled. She sure did.

------------

"Thanks for your help," Lucas told Karen, as she handed him a mug of steaming coffee.

Karen gave him a look, and rubbed the side of his arm affectionately. "Lucas, you know you don't have to thank me."

"No, I do. For everything," Lucas said sincerely, and Karen could tell from the look in her son's eyes that he was talking about a lot more than just the incident at breakfast.

_-x-_

_Karen Roe stared down at her pale fingers, intertwined together as they rested on her jittering lap. Listening to the pounding of her heart, she thought she'd never felt more in a disarray than any other time in her life. She tried not to fret that she was always supposed to be the calm, cool, and collected one, but deep down she knew there was no way she could be blamed. _

_ Her first grandchild, born three months premature at just a bit more than 2lbs, had come into the world. Against all odds. _

_ Karen had to smile at the fact that hours after her birth, she was already a fighter. _

_` She was disrupted from her thoughts as she heard the double doors open, and out stepped her son. Her son that was now a father. _

_ Even if she had known him for 23 years, there was a sparkle in his eye, a shade of blue, that she'd never seen before. _

_ "Mom?" Lucas said softly, and Karen met his gaze. Already she felt her eyes glaze. "Do you want to see her?" She heard his voice crack slightly, and his grin was so wide as a tear slipped down his nose. _

_ Karen knew, right then and there, that her granddaughter was beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to see it for herself. _

_ Her throat closed shut, and suddenly she couldn't find the words, so she just nodded. Lucas held out his hand and she grasped it firmly, allowing her son to gently lead the way. She was in a complete daze, not even able to feel the warm water as she scrubbed away her germs, silent as as Lucas tied the mask that was now covering her nose and mouth. Her lips stayed shut, all the way through the maze of incubators. _

_ Finally, after what seemed like minutes too long, they arrived at the foot of Ella's incubator. _

_ Staring at the bundle so small, Karen couldn't believe it. Was this real? Was this her granddaughter?_

_ Karen smiled as Ella Grace opened her green eyes and stared right back at her, and she felt the tears coming. _

_ She wasn't afraid anymore, but rather relieved; things didn't end in tragedy, they didn't have to, and they never would. _

_ In case Karen needed proof, it was given as she gently placed her gloved index finger next to Ella's fist, and the new born grabbed on, all five tiny fingers, with all her might. _

_ Karen then knew, wholeheartedly, that she was a witness to a miracle. _

_-x-_

"Ella, want to go on a walk with me?" Lucas asked his daughter hopefully, as he saw she was getting antsy. "It's beautiful out."

Ella looked between him and her dull crayons, mentally making a decision. Spending time with dear old Dad? Definitely better than crayons. "Okay," she agreed.

---------

When Lucas came downstairs, he saw his wife fully awake, talking to his mother outside on the deck. She was wearing a robe he'd never seen before. But she wore it well. Too well. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, and his eyes lingered down her long tanned legs. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful his wife was.

Opening the screen door, both women turned to him. He was looking at one.

Karen gazed subtly between the two, a bit stunned that their eyes said so much to each other. If only their time to say _I'm sorry_,_ I love you_ came sooner.

"Does this mean we're leaving now Daddy?" Ella broke the silence before Karen could.

"If you're ready, than yes." Lucas replied, trying hard to break his gaze on Peyton.

"Where you guys going?" Karen asked, knowing that Peyton would want to know.

"For a little walk. Would you guys want to come with?" Lucas asked as casually as the mood would allow.

Karen looked to Peyton. "I think I'll stay and catch up," she said truthfully.

Lucas nodded. "Peyt?" He asked, maybe too hopefully.

"Yeah, want to come Momma?" Ella asked.

Peyton looked to Ella, than to Lucas. "You guys go ahead." She then turned to Ella and swiped her thumb across her cheek affectionately. "Spend a little time with Daddy."

"OK. But I'll miss you," Ella admitted quietly.

"You guys won't be very long, and I'll be here when you get back, silly you," Peyton said with a little laugh. It still amazed her sometimes, how much her daughter loved her.

"Hey hey hey," Karen interjected. "No love for Grandma? When did this happen?" She asked jokingly, and she couldn't help but smile slightly when the idea left Ella horrified.

"Never!" she insisted, and quickly wheeled over to give Karen a hug, insisting even if her grandmother was doing a poor job acting offended. Her arms were crossed, but she uncrossed them and quickly gave Ella a hug and kiss.

"Have fun on your walk."

-----

"Where are we going?" Ella asked curiously as they walked up the block, Lucas pushing Ella in the wheelchair.

"Wherever you want," Lucas replied. He was just happy that he was able to get Ella out of the house, even if it was exceptionally hot outside.

It was so hot, in fact, that Ella couldn't have anything put over her cast before they went out, because it was just too uncomfortable.

Eventually they made it to the park, the same park that they all went to with Skills what seemed like so long ago. Lucas pulled out a book, after handing Ella her own.

It all went great at first, both of them enjoying the nice weather as they were immersed in their books to pay much attention to anything else. Anything.

Lucas didn't put attention, pretended not to notice, the stares of the other people, too ignorant or rude to know any better when they saw a young girl who had a body cast and forced to be wheelchair bound. He ignored the hidden whispers, the pointed fingers of other children. He hoped Ella did too.

"Daddy?" She asked tentatively, her book resting on her lap.

"Hmm?" Lucas replied, tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Can we go home?" Ella asked quietly, and it didn't take long for Lucas to notice the sadness in her green eyes.

He furrowed his brows. "What? Why? We just got here."

Lucas knew how much Ella loved the park. It was one of her favorite places to be. She was so happy when she could run around and play, and it turn, it made Lucas happy.

When he looked at her in that moment, she knew she was far from it.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she replied sadly. If it was any other day, any other time, Ella would jump at the chance to go to the park and play. She would run in the sprinklers, let her Dad push her on the swings. She would laugh and have fun.

As she watched all the other children do so, all it did was remind her that today, she couldn't. She couldn't, because she was en casted from her toes to above her rib cage. She couldn't walk or run. She couldn't sit on the swings, because she couldn't sit up. Her dad couldn't push her through the sprinklers because her cast couldn't get wet.

It wasn't fair. If all the kids could run and play, why couldn't she?

"Why? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lucas asked gently.

Ella bit her lip, as if she wondered to voice what was bothering her. She gestured with her hand for Lucas to come closer so she could whisper it to him.

Lucas did so, even if it was odd for him. Ella always spoke up, no matter what.

"They're staring at me Daddy," she whispered.

Lucas frowned. "Who is?" He had hoped that Ella didn't notice. Apparently not.

Ella motioned with her eyes to the children a handful of feet away, who did indeed keep staring and even pointing at times.

Lucas followed her gaze, but he looked back to her quickly. "So what? Just ignore them. They don't know any better."

Ella said nothing. Instead she looked down, letting her eyes survey the cast that made her the object at the attention. She felt her fingers itch with the desire to destroy the white plaster, get rid of what was separating her from the group of happy kids she was once a part of. But she knew she couldn't, because she knew it would make her better.

Still, she wondered why she wasn't better to begin with. She wondered what made her so different than how she was before. When she was one of those kids playing and laughing.

Lucas looked down and noticed Ella's bottom lip start to quiver, and he stroked the apple of her cheek. When he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, that's when he saw the tears.

"Ella.." he said softly. No matter how many times she'd cried, he could never get used to seeing it.

She looked up at him, the tears coming down harder and subsequently asked him the one question he feared he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Why do they stare at me Daddy?" She kept crying, crying to the point where it was hard for Lucas to understand her.

His heart dropped in his chest, and he immediately deserted his book, doing the best he could to wrap his daughter in his arms. As much as he didn't want to blame the young children, who didn't really know any better, he felt rage and anger building up inside him to ever see his daughter suffer so.

"Ella…" he tried, his voice starting to shake. He rubbed her arms, kissed her temple. "Sweetheart…"

"I don't know why," she sobbed, as Lucas brought her head to rest on his chest. "I don't know why."

At that moment, Lucas did know one thing.

That there's nothing worse than having to hold your sobbing child in your arms, trying to rid the sadness that's in their hearts, while your very own is breaking.

-----


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to all my loves! I am really excited about this chapter. There's quite a long flashback in it, overall it's a good long one for you all. But I don't mind, because the Holidays are about giving, right? I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, but to me, it still isn't over. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter Twenty_

Karen and Peyton had taken refuge on the deck outside, sipping coffee and enjoying the silence that came with an otherwise empty home. Although the view of the backyard was nice, Peyton couldn't shake off the feelings she'd been having. The ones that prevented her from telling Lucas that none of it mattered, and that she knew that Lucas loved her and Ella with everything in him. With Ella crying more and more, which seemed like all the time, she knew that she needed him more than ever.

"This backyard is wonderful. I could sit here all day," Karen announced whimsically, looking over from her place on the deck at the small garden in the back, the big open space with the healthy green grass. It was perfect.

"Me too," Peyton agreed. "Ella loves it. The first day we got here, she was playing for hours trying to catch fireflies," she smiled softly at the memory. Everything was going well for them, they were happy and they promised to stay together. If only they had any idea what they were getting themselves into. They might've promised a little harder.

Karen smiled back, not just because Ella had been happy, but because Peyton smiled, and to Karen it felt like forever since she did. When Karen got a closer look at her, she noticed her daughter-in-laws deep circles under her eyes, and how Ella wasn't the only one who lost weight; Peyton had gotten thinner over the past few weeks due to stress. The redness of her eyes were more noticable when she cried, which was often. No matter how hard she tried to be so strong, its always only ever a matter of time before the strongest of people break.

So, with Karen knowing that she only had these precious moments to really talk to her son's wife before the house became full again, she forced herself to ask the question she already knew the answer to. At least, she thought she did.

She was partly asking to know if Peyton was going to tell her a lie.

"How are you, Peyton?"

Peyton looks at her, as if the question was unexpected. She wasn't used to hearing her name come at the end of those three words.

Karen watches her plaster on a tight smile. "I'm fine."

Karen subtly nods. She was right. Lie. "How's Ella? From what I heard last night must've been tough for her."

Peyton takes a deep breath, mentally getting ready to talk about something she really didn't want to, because she knew she would cry. "Yeah. She was in a lot of pain."

Peyton would always admit that she'd been through a lot growing up; seeing and experiencing things no one should; and eventually when enough time passed to let her wounds heal she would talk about it and come out laughing with a smile on her face.

But. This type of pain? This was the worst. It was the kind where she was forced by someone or something she couldn't point out… to watch her only child suffer. No matter she tried to play it off, one thing remained fact; that Ella was labeled with a permanent condition that would indeed plague her for the rest of her life. She swore, every single day when she woke up in the morning, that she would do anything and everything to protect Ella and keep her safe.

Then naturally, the hours would pass and night would come. It was always the same.

Peyton would lie in bed and hear her child voicing her pain, her whines of discomfort and her tears, late, late in the night. Peyton would only keep her eyes open, because she told herself that she didn't deserve peaceful sleep when the little person she loved most wasn't in any kind of peace at all.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Yes. She could stop her tears, but she knew deep down that soon they'd return.

No. She couldn't stop the fact that ever since she was nine months old her daughter was labeled with Cerebral Palsy. If she knew that there was a cure out there somewhere she'd spend every waking moment trying to find it.

There was no cure. Just family love and support. Peyton had always believed in that, until she arrived in the place where her daughter would undergo surgery, and every day seemed to be harder than the last.

With that, she began to wonder if her love and support, her husband's, and everyone else's who loved her and her family….would ever be enough.

"I just wish there was more I could do to help her," Peyton admitted quietly. She would do absolutely anything.

"You are doing everything you can, Peyton," Karen told her firmly, and smiled slightly when she saw Peyton do the same. "Trust me… when Ella sees you walking through the front door… you can tell in her own two eyes that that's all she really needs."

Karen remembered the evenings when Lucas and Peyton both would have to work late and she was eagerly summoned to watch over her granddaughter. The hours would roll by and they'd cook dinner, Ella always the helper, managing anything she could manage.

They'd both automatically look towards the front door when they heard a key being turned in the lock, and when Peyton would walk in after a long day at the office, Ella would drop absolutely everything and literally run, with such a genuine smile on her face, into her mother's open arms. Of course she ignored her grandmother's warnings to watch her step. She held the belief that her Mom was more than worth any risk.

Karen smiles softly when Peyton does the same.

"And if you ask me," Karen began carefully, her hand over her heart, "I think you are so incredible for making the best out of something…making a life for her.. after something happened, something that me, Lucas, or you couldn't help."

Peyton felt her lips trembling, and before she could stop herself, the words came out. "But what if I I could've? I think… I think I could've. "

Peyton watched, with baited breath and a pounding heart, as Karen's eyebrows raised themselves and her lips parted as she tried to find words. For what seemed like forever, she looked Peyton straight in the eye, and Peyton hated herself for becoming so vulnerable so quickly.

With a tender, personal subject such as this…could she help herself?

"What?" Karen finally said, quietly as ever.

What if. What if she had listened to Lucas and taken it easy. Not just that day, but all of the other ones before that.

What if she hadn't of been so stubborn.

What if she hadn't of cleaned that stupid smudge off of the stupid window.

Feeling her hands trembling against her empty coffee cup, she finally let out what she'd been holding in for so long.. that sometimes made her cry herself to sleep. She finally let out what she pushed so forcibly into the back of her mind because her heart told her that there was way more things that mattered; like her child, her husband, and their life together; a life that she was determined to make count.

She finally let out, what she hadn't told anyone else. Except herself.

"It's my fault…"

True silence had finally fallen among that brownstone.

----------

Lucas did his best to stop his daughter's cries. He tried in vain to do so, all in the while trying to avoid her haunting question. He really, really wished she never asked it, and however long he prepared for it, because he knew that it would come someday… it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for that hopeless look for her eyes, and the tears on the face that should've had none… none of it was enough.

It made him angry. It made him so angry he felt it running through the blood in his very veins; it made him grip the the handles of Ella's wheelchair so hard as he was walking her home he was convinced his fingers would fall off.

If they did, he wouldn't flinch, because in his heart he knew that it could never match the pain he felt for his daughter; that it would never, ever, match the pain he was sure she was feeling herself.

As they reached the double front doors of that humble brownstone, Lucas tried to remember a time where he was truly happy.

_-xxxxxxxxx-_

_8 months ago_

_It was that time of year again. Where the snow would fall and blanket the small little North Carolina town, making the trees sparkle and the air hazy. You'd walk past the little coffee shop and smell steaming hot chocolate, because it was in high demand. Once and a while on street corners you'd see the endless row of pine trees, omitting the smell that let you know that it was indeed that time of year. It was Christmas Time. _

_It was Lucas' favorite time of year; no doubt. He loved the first moment where snow would fall; and he would take his four year old daughter out and help her build a snowman, or a little igloo that she'd fit perfectly inside of. _

_He didn't mind when his daughter and his wife watched and directed him where to put the Christmas Lights, and they'd laughed one time when he almost slipped, to which he threatened to bombard them with snowballs. He did anyway._

_He learned never to go two against one. _

_The wait for Santa Claus had never seemed so long for Ella… her Mom helped her make her own little calender, and she'd cross out the days as they passed. She drafted her Christmas list early; and to Lucas it seemed so long that that little piece of rolled up paper would go on for days. Peyton would laugh and tell Ella that she needed to cut it down big time. _

_ When the time came, the little family of three would go to a little diamond in the rough to pick out the perfect tree. They went to the same place every year; so much so that the owner knew them by name and would give them discounts on their purchase. _

_ She loved getting the tree; and it was established early that she had an unbelievable knack for picking the right one. _

_Then, after they'd wait for the tree branches to open and it was put in the stand; Peyton harvested her Christmas Tree ornaments. _

_ That was something not many people knew, except family. Peyton loved Christmas Tree ornaments. Every holiday season her and Brooke would go to Macy's and pick out the best ones… Peyton had been collecting for years. She wrapped them up ever so carefully in tissue paper, once, twice, sometimes even three times, depending on how fragile they were. She would keep them in the boxes that once housed Ella's doll clothes and other accessories she would get as presents. Sometimes she labeled the boxes based on theme; "Winter Wonderland" and such. _

_ Lucas teased her about it, but she ignored him with a smile on her face. She knew he would never be able to deny that when the tree was done, it would look amazing. _

_ Ella was extra careful around the tree; knowing how much the ornaments meant to her mother and that if she lost her balance and fell, something could've broken. All she really cared about during Christmas Tree decorating was one thing. _

_ "Momma, we have to find Snoopy," she would say in her tiny adorable toddler voice. Snoopy was her absolute favorite Christmas Tree ornament, that her babysitter since she was born, Maria, got her one year. She adored Maria, so in turn she adored little Snoopy in his cute little Santa outfit and hat with a green sack (carrying presents) slung over his shoulder. So much so, that every year during the time where she helped decorate the tree, it became a sort of (careful) game for her where she would unwrap each tissue covered bundle… hoping to see the lovable dog. _

_ Even if the wait was slow for Ella, as it probably would for any other innocent, eager and excited child, it flashed by almost like the speed of light for her parents both. It was to the point where Lucas couldn't believe that it was Christmas morning, and as he was staring at his wife stir awake, he couldn't wait to tell her so. _

_ She opened her eyes slowly and smiled, and he reached over to brush the hair from her face. "Good Morning," she whispered, and snuggled closer to him under the covers because the winter had made everything so cold. _

_ The snow that had fallen last night? That helped too. _

_ "Morning," he returned, and a smile grew on his face. "It's Christmas," he whispered, and Peyton adored the twinkle he held in his eye, like he was a little boy again. _

_ "It's Christmas," she confirmed. _

_Lucas takes a deep breath, because he can't believe how fast time passed; and how he's so lucky to be able to spend another Christmas with his wife. _

_ He feels her leaning in to kiss him, but they can't because there's an inevitable knock on the door. _

_ The knob turns and Ella walks in carefully, clutching her Minnie Mouse, and wearing red pj's like she always did. _

"_Hey you!" Peyton greeted, and Ella came rather quickly to the foot of her parent's bed, and Lucas lifted her up. "Merry Christmas," She gave Ella a big hug and kiss, playfully rocking her in her arms. She knew how much Ella loved this Holiday, and she wanted to make it great for her. Whether that meant having her help choose which decorations to choose, and what they should put on the Gingerbread house. It was only once a year, and it was the best for them._

_Lucas was next, hugging and tickling her until she laughed. _

"_Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he greeted warmly, giving her a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Merry Christmas Daddy," she returned. _

_There was a large excited smile on her face, and Peyton and Lucas didn't even wonder, because they already knew what she was going to say. _

_ "Santa came!!"_

_ "He did?!"_

_She nodded enthusiastically. "There's all these presents!" _

_Ella was always the first one to wake, at a very early hour for someone her age, tiptoeing down one step at a time to see presents wrapped enticingly underneath the tree, and for a bit she'd sit on the steps looking at all of it…like she was in another world. _

_ "Can we please go open them?" She asked eagerly. "Please please??" _

_ Lucas and Peyton just looked at each other. "I don't know…" But they couldn't go through with it after seeing the look on her face. "Alright, let's go," Lucas announced, unexpectedly grasping Ella into his arms, and when she laughed her baby laugh he couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. _

_ Peyton smiled at the two of them, and she knew that today was going to be wonderful. "Luke, don't forget the camera!" Peyton called, and Lucas muttered an oops and twirled around, prompting Ella to laugh at how silly he was being. _

_ They did the same thing they did every year; gathered around the tree, for once Ella not even caring about having to sit uncomfortably on the floor. Lucas and Peyton let her open each present from Santa first, and Peyton swore each time she opened another gift her smile got wider. _

_ She got what she wanted._

_Ella was quick to reach for a gift under the tree. "Here Momma! It's from me," she supplied. _

_ "Aww, sweetie you didn't have to get me anything," Peyton insisted with a smile. Nevertheless, she took the gift gingerly in her hands, noticing how it was wrapped in tissue paper. Bundles of tissue paper. She unwrapped it carefully, at the end revealing an acorn covered in red glitter, hung by red stringed ribbon. _

_ A Christmas Tree ornament. _

_ "I made it at school," Ella informed her sweetly. _

_ Peyton only smiled as she handled it carefully in her hand. She decided out of all the ornaments that she had collected over the years and the ones hung on the tree, she now had a new favorite. "I love it baby," she insisted softly, and gave Ella a big kiss and a hug. "Thank you. Should we put it on the Tree?" _

_ Ella nodded excitedly. "Which branch?"_

_ "Somewhere I can see it," Peyton answered, and Ella dutifully chose an empty branch next to the middle of the tree that faced the front. "Perfect."_

_ "Daddy, isn't it your turn now?" Ella asked Lucas, who sat cross legged. _

_ "I guess it is," he replied with a smile. After retrieving his gift from under the tree (he placed it strategically so Peyton wouldn't notice and try to guess what it was) he handed it to his wife, hoping she would love it. _

_ Peyton had an inkling of what it was from its shape. But she said nothing. She just undid the wrapping, and her eyes widened. _

_ "How did you…?" Peyton asked him, cradling it gently in her hands. It was an extremely rare edition of all of Ella Fitzgerald's greats, on vinyl, and Peyton couldn't count how many times she tried in vain, to seek it out. _

_She certainly had reason, since that fateful and quiet night, where she led her husband of one year into a room surrounded by lit candles, and told him that they were going to have a baby. It was Ella Fitzgerald's voice they both heard playing in the back round. _

_ "It took me forever to find…" Lucas admitted. But because he was lucky, one day he got a call from Peyton's faithful and old friend Max, the one who still lived at home but had run her favorite record store. The very same one where she bought her first record; where she would escape to when her days got dark; where she fell in love with music. Max told him that the record he'd been looking for, for so long, had finally been found. "…but Max called me up and said somehow he ended up getting it." _

_ "You talked to Max?" Peyton asked him, remembering her old friend who she hadn't seen in much too long. _

_ Lucas nodded. "I knew that he closed down the store. But I figured that it was perfect that this record came from him. That way you could have a piece of something you were forced to let go of." _

_ Peyton just looked at him, her eyes starting to water. For a second she was speechless. Was this man for real? "Luke…." _

_ "Do you like it?" He asked needlessly, but with a hopeful spark in his eye all the same. _

_ "Are you kidding? I love it," she told him softly. She was about to kiss him in thanks, but Ella's young voice interrupted them. _

_ "Hey, it says Ella on here. That's my name!" She says excitedly, like it was the best thing in her world at that moment.. to have the same name as such a famous singer. _

_ Lucas chuckled. "It sure is. Do you know why?" _

_ Ella shook her head. "Why?"_

_ "You were named after her," Lucas supplied with a smile, after sharing a glance with Peyton. "We gave you her name on purpose, because we love her, and now, we love you." _

_ Ella just smiles her little girl smile that proves she understands. _

_ "We love you even more," Peyton tells her truthfully, unable to hide a smile. _

_ "So much more," Lucas agrees, and at Ella's smile, because he did this often, he quickly brought her in his arms before she could get away. But no matter how hard she seemed to try and get away Lucas and Peyton both knew she didn't mind when they both tickled her until she couldn't breathe and hugged her tight. _

_ She didn't mind at all. _

_------------ _

_ After they opened the last of the gifts (which included underwear and a very early printing of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carole for Lucas) Peyton made breakfast, at the same time dialing and receiving calls to and from all their family and friends who wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas and have Ella tell them all about what Santa had brought her. While Ella had a great time playing with her new gifts, Lucas walked around her picking up the ripped wrapping paper and discarded cardboard and putting it in a large black trash bag. _

_ Before they knew it, it was time to head for Nathan and Haley's for dinner (they rotated houses every year). Lucas had been waiting for quite some time, dressed in a blue button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was already putting on his warm black pea coat and his scarf; it was so cold in Tree Hill this year that he could feel the air seeping through the cracks between the door and its frame. _

_ Peyton and Ella had been getting ready, and Lucas knew if they took much longer they'd be keeping everyone waiting. He checked his watch once before letting her know. "Peyton! We gotta go!" _

_ A second passed before he could see her heels and her long legs descending down the stairs. He sees her red dress and how she looks in it, how perfectly it fits her in all the right places. _

_ He sees her; and he thinks he's forgotten how to breathe._

_ "Ella's just gotta get her shoes on," Peyton tells him, and that's when Lucas notices his little girl, in an adorable red dress with white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, and with her naturally curly hair and green eyes, she looks exactly like her mother._

_ "I'll help," Lucas says, and after ushering Ella to sit on the chair, he crouches down to easily slip on one shoe, as Ella does the other. _

_ "You look handsome Daddy," Ella says, after quietly observing from her spot. _

_ Lucas looked perplexed for only a second; wondering how on earth his daughter got old enough already to know a word like handsome. He smiled his perfect smile anyways. _

_ "Well thanks. And I think you look so pretty in your dress," he comments sweetly, and he loves the voice inside his head that tells him how lucky he is to be surrounded by such beautiful girls. _

_ He mentally replies how he already knows. _

_ Ella smiles shyly. "Thank you." She then brings her voice down to a whisper so only her father could hear. "Momma looks pretty too, right?" She asked him even though she already knew the answer. _

_ Lucas smiles, and from the corner of his eye he sees Peyton smile slightly to herself, no matter how she was pretending not to hear as she was gathering all the things they needed to bring to her brother in law's house. _

_ He nods. "Right." He gives Ella a wink, and then helps her up from the chair, putting on the bubble coat that would keep her warm. _

_ "All the bags are ready," Peyton announces, and she gives Lucas a weird look when she realizes he's been looking at her. "What?" _

_ Lucas' eyebrows knit together, as if he's mentally questioning her why she would even ask such a thing when she looked the way she looked. He takes a step closer to her and puts one hand on her waist; almost instantly time slows down._

_ "Your daughter's right, you know. You look pretty…pretty amazing." He whispers, after taking one time to fully look at her. _

_ "It's our daughter," Peyton tells him coyly, even if she knows she doesn't even need to. _

_ Lucas smiles. "Wear red more often." He doesn't waste any time posing it as a question. _

_ "I could…" she says quietly, and then she leans in slowly towards his lips, and she just knew he was waiting for it. But then instead of him capturing her lips like he had wanted to, she moved back before he got there. "…But then it'd be less special." She tries hard to hold in her giggle at his disappointed expression, and she hides it by holding up a big brown bag for him to take. "This is for the car." _

_ She walks away and puts on her coat and scarf, and Lucas is left to just smile and shake his head. Today, it was special. That's for sure. _

_-------------_

_ "I can't believe it's still snowing," Peyton remarks in awe as Lucas shuts the front door behind them. _

_ "They say it's gonna snow all night too," Lucas replies, to which Ella grew ecstatic. "Who knows how many inches." _

_ Peyton smiles, admiring how magical the snow looked atop roof houses, along with the combination of Christmas lights and the stars in the sky. She loves the fact that this Christmas was a white one. "I love snow." _

_ Apparently Ella did as well, as she strayed from behind Lucas and stuck her glove covered hands into the snow by the front steps. She smiled, and Peyton had to snap a photo. Lucas hated to be a buzz kill no matter how cute the moment was; but they would be late. _

_ "Come on, sweetheart we gotta get to Aunt Haley's," Lucas tells her, taking her small hand in his. He leads her carefully down the walkway to the car beside Peyton, but no matter how carefully he led her, her poor, poor balance caused her to fall towards more snow; even if Lucas had shoveled it clear earlier. _

_Lucas heard Peyton's gasp and he reacted instantly, putting his hands in the right place to prevent Ella from hitting the ground. He lifted her up into his arms, hoping she wouldn't cry. She didn't. "You okay?" He asks her just in case. _

_Ella nods and just smiles. "It's just snow. Snow is soft," she reasons, and Lucas loves her logic. He can tell Peyton does too. _

"_How about Daddy carries you anyway?" Lucas asks her, partly for his wife's sake since he knows there's some ice further down the path, and also for his, because he knows nothing beats being able to have his little girl in his arms. _

_Ella agrees, and Peyton walks beside Lucas, grabbing his hand. "She's okay," Lucas tells her. _

_Peyton nods. "I know. I just can never get used to that feeling…" She meant the feeling that comes her way when she sees her daughter lose her balance, or trip over her own feet because of how her legs turn in and how severe it was; and how she'd have to help her move from one simple place to another because she couldn't do it on her own. She felt her heart tear in her chest, because it only reminded her of how unfair it was and how her daughter shouldn't have to go through it. _

_On the other hand, she knew that there was nothing she could do but take her hand or help her up, and lead her to the other side of the room all the same. _

_Lucas looks at her, and nods back. "I know. Me neither." _

"_You brought her walker, right?" Peyton asks. _

_ In order to ensure the easiest mobility possible for Ella, to avoid mishaps like losing her balance or worrying about things like how she would get to one side of the room to another without having to plant her hand on the wall (it was becoming a habit she was told she had to get rid of) she was given a walker by her physical therapists outside of school. _

_It wasn't a walker one would envision to be standard; instead it was given to her, custom for her case. It was a mechanism with a sturdy silver frame, and Ella could step inside it. It wrapped around her, and on the sides it had red handles with a unique grip, complete with a black leather restraint that held her hips in place and assisted with her posture. _

_It helped her with walking independently, she brought it wherever she went to use both in and outdoors. The only set back was that it only had two wheels; one on each of its front legs. The two back legs had rubber tips that would drag along the floor, and that proved to be tiresome for Ella at times. Even if it made the muscles in her arms stronger, the point was to have the focus on her legs and to have her use them more, instead of sitting in her stroller. _

_Even if Ella didn't like to use it, her parents made her do it anyway because the knew it was best for her. _

"_It's already in the trunk," Lucas tells her. He's glad that the walker can fold, kind of like a beach chair, after you removed the restraint. _

_The car ride to Nathan and Haley's is much longer than usual, with all the snow and Peyton's reminders to Lucas to drive slow. They were all mesmerized by the snow fall, and it got even better, with the heat being on full blast. Even more, after they allowed Ella to listen to a bit of Christmas music, Lucas tuned to his favorite radio station, smiling when he was able to sing along with The Pogues. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas asks Peyton curiously. _

_Peyton just smiles. "You sing off key." She'd been observing, and it was true. He was adorable anyway. _

_Lucas narrows his eyes playfully. There was no use in refuting. He could say one thing, though. "You're jealous of my Pogues collection," he tells her, refuting to the songs of one of his favorite bands not on vinyl, but on tape. _

_Peyton's eyes widened. "I am not!" _

"_Oh, yes you are." Lucas insists with a smile. He was proud that he had a selection of music that his wife, practically a music genius, didn't have. _

_Peyton crosses his arms and smirks. "Why would I be jealous when my collection is bigger?" _

_ "That is not true!" Lucas insists. If it was, then after years of marriage his wife was still surprising him. _

_ Peyton nods and reaches over to stroke the outline of his ear like she did often. "Sorry babe." _

_ Lucas shakes his head. "I don't believe it." This was The Pogues, he'd been listening to them since he could remember. If it was true, then him and Peyton had more in common than he'd thought._

_ "Wanna bet?" Peyton asks him with a raised brow. _

_ Lucas eyes her. He knew it was going to be dangerous…sometimes he got dizzy looking at the number of records on vinyl his wife could claim as her own. Especially after she met her birth mother Ellie. _

_ But looking at how drop dead gorgeous she was? He couldn't say no. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Since they weren't moving because of the little bit of traffic, Lucas reached into his coat and brought out his black leather wallet, taking out a crisp bill. _

_ "20 dollars," he announces, bringing it down dramatically on the empty space next to the cup holder between them. _

_ Peyton smirks. "You're that scared I'll win?"_

_ Lucas rolls his eyes. "Fine." He brings out more bills. "50 dollars." When Peyton relents, he adds "You that scared I'll win?" He only winks at her, and she feels her heart fluttering. _

_ This Christmas she'll surely remember. _

_------------- _

_ When they pulled up to Nathan and Haley's, it was almost out of the ordinary. Even though the beloved couple was more than humble and never admitted it, they lived in a mansion, thanks to Nathan's Charlotte Bobcat salary. _

_This very mansion was covered in Christmas lights, which Nathan insisted on doing with his son every year; it was a tradition for them. Sometimes Jamie loved getting into a friendly contest with the neighbors to see which house was decorated the best. _

_This year? With all the lights that went off red and green and the Christmas Wreath… it was enough without being obnoxious… and the Scotts totally won. _

_They rang the bell, and the door opened to a grinning Haley and Nathan and a chorus of Merry Christmas, as well as numerous hugs and kisses. Music was playing in the background, and this year the house was full…from Peyton and Lucas, to Brooke and Jullian along with 7 month old Natalie… to Skills and Lauren, Mouth and Millicent, Fergie, Junk, and their girlfriends…. to Nathan's mother Deb and her boyfriend Steven…to Haley's sister Quinn and her husband David. _

"_Glad you guys made it okay," Haley tells them gratefully, shutting the door behind them. _

"_Yeah, it's chilly out there," Peyton replies, glad to be out of the cold and into the warmth of the house… this house in particular; with the fully decorated Christmas Tree, and the smell of food coming from the kitchen, with the stockings hung on the mantle… this house was the one where you'd walk in and it would feel like it was Christmas. _

"_Uncle Lucas!" At the call of his name, Lucas turned to see an eager 9 year old Jamie coming his way, in his nicely dressed black slacks and wine color dress up shirt. He slid next to his Uncle in his socks. _

"_Hey! Merry Christmas, buddy," Lucas told him after he gave him a big hug and a handshake. _

"_Merry Christmas, Aunt Peyton," Jamie told her with a big smile. He loved his Aunt Peyton. _

"_Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Peyton returned, giving him a warm embrace. "You look so handsome," she remarked as she admired his attire. _

"_Thanks. Gotta look good, right Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked him, to which all the adults just laughed. _

"_You're right," Lucas agreed, bumping Jamie's fist. _

_Jamie didn't forget to say hello to who was next. His favorite cousin. That was his secret though. He crouched down to Ella's level, and gave her his charming nine year old smile. "Hey Ella," he greeted, opening his arms for her to give him a big hug. _

_She smiled. "Jamie!" She immediately returned his hug, and Haley and Peyton both mentally agreed with just once glance that they'd never see anything more adorable than the bond between those two; so much so that Jamie was more of a brother to Ella than a cousin. Either way, they knew that it would last for a long time. _

"_Merry Christmas cuz," he told her. "Hey, I'm about to start a Frogger game with Uncle Skills. Wanna come play?" Jamie was open to sharing with his toys to Ella; more so than anyone else. He definitely had such a soft spot for her, it was ridiculously heartwarming. _

_It certainly paid off… because Ella didn't learn to later get so good at Frogger all by herself. _

_Jamie was the one who taught her. _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Alright!" At this, Jamie helped her take off her shoes (so she could be in socks too, even if she technically wasn't) He gently lifted her off her feet and into his arms so he could take her into the game room. He didn't get too far before he turned back on his feet. "Is this OK, Aunt Peyton?" _

_Even if Jamie was only 9, he was wise beyond his years, and he knew to be ever so gentle with his cousin. He also knew that if anything happened to her, the person would be in major trouble with Peyton. _

_But Jamie had nothing to worry about. _

_Peyton saw the tentative caring look on Jamie's face; how steadily he held Ella in his arms, and how she gripped loosely onto his shirt, which was a sign that she wasn't afraid he would drop her. _

"_Of course it is, Jamie," Peyton assured him. "I trust you with her." _

_Jamie smiled. He was glad, because he even knew that the number of trustworthy Peyton had in her life concerning her daughter was few. With that, he turned around in his original direction, heading for the game room, with along with game systems and a large TV screen, had unique arcade games and a pool table. "Did Santa get you all kinds of cool stuff?" Jamie asked Ella for the sake of conversation on the way there. _

_Haley and Peyton just shook their heads. "How cute is that?" Haley asked Peyton rhetorically as she put her arm around her good friend. _

"_Too cute," Peyton agreed, and she let Haley lead her into the kitchen to meet with Brooke. _

_---------------- _

_ "Say hey to the camera, ladies," Mouth announces as he walks into the kitchen with a video camera in his hands. _

_ All the girls do wave. Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Millicent, Lauren… they were laughing and having fun while getting all the food onto their rightful serving platters to help get the lovely table ready for dinner. _

_ Lucas, Nathan and all the guys come into the kitchen, and they try in vain to pick at the food without any of the girls noticing. _

_ "Hey!" Haley yells, pointing her wooden spoon at all the perpetrators. "What are you doing? Get out of my kitchen!" She orders playfully. _

_ "We're hungry!" They say in unison. _

_ "Dinner will be ready shortly. Now get out!" All the guys slink out unhappily, all except for one. "Wait wait wait! You," she tugs at his blue shirt. _

_ Lucas turns around on his heels. "Yes, best friend?" Lucas asks dutifully, taking a sip of the beer Nathan offered to him earlier before he had to do whatever task she commanded of him. _

_ Haley smiles. "Well, best friend. Did you talk to Quinn yet? She keeps talking about how much she misses you and if she says another word, I might hit her." _

_ Lucas smiles. Quinn grew up with him and Haley, and they all got even closer when Taylor went off to college and was on the road. Before she herself went her own ways, they were inseparable, playing mini golf, seeing movies nobody else saw, and unbeknown to Haley, Lucas and Quinn had quite a ball making Taylor's famous pot brownies. "Yes, we were actually having a great conversation until I reminded myself it's been a very long time since I've been fed."_

_ Haley rolled her eyes, but made him continue on. "I spoke to David too. He seems a little off," Lucas confessed quietly. _

_ Haley nodded, sobering up at the mention of her older sister's fraying marriage to her husband. "Him and Quinn are having a tough time lately," she admits, knowing she could trust Lucas. She went on to discreetly tell him how Quinn confessed to her younger sister over the phone that she was falling out of love, and soon her marriage would be over. _

_ "Wow," was all Lucas could say at the end of it all. He felt bad, he really got along with David, and he knew Nathan and Haley did too. He was generally an easy guy to get along with. "So this is their last Christmas together, you think?' _

_ "Seems that way." _

_ "I agree," Nathan said, quite out of nowhere. _

_ Haley's eyes widened. "Nathan! How much have you heard?" _

_ Nathan shrugged innocently, his hand clutching a beer. "What? It's not like you haven't already told me this. Plus, it's painfully obvious. They're avoiding each other like the plague." _

_ Haley nodded. It was obvious. They barely could stand to be in the same room with each other for a long period of time, but Haley and Nathan were both grateful that they were trying very hard not to make it miserable for everyone else. _

_ "I wouldn't worry too much about it, though," Nathan added mischievously. _

_ Haley's eyes narrowed as she tried to read her husband. "Why? Nathan Scott, what did you do?" _

_ "Clay's here. I invited him," Nathan wiggled his brows. _

_ "Who's Clay?" Peyton asked curiously. _

_ "Nathan's agent," Brooke supplied excitedly. Nathan looked at her quizzically. "I went over and asked him…it was casual conversation." _

_ "Yeah, okay."_

_ Brooke rolled her eyes. She turned towards her best friend. "He's cute, what do you want me to do?"_

_ Peyton laughed. Of course he was. _

"_I love my husband," Brooke insisted seriously._

_ Peyton put her hands up in surrender. "I know you do." _

_ "Okay, good," she smiled her bubbly smile after she blew Jullian a kiss. "Where were we?" _

_ "20 bucks says they flirt," Nathan announces with a bill in his hand, to which Lucas nods. _

_ "Nathan!" Haley scolds, hitting him on the shoulder. _

_ "After David leaves, 50 says they have at least one round of eye sex by the end of the night," Brooke cuts in, looking in her purse. _

_ Nathan smirks. "I am so in." _

_Haley eyes widened, horrified. "Brooke Davis…Baker!" _

"_What? I mean really Haley, you can smell the sexual tension like a mile away. And I just met the guy." _

_Haley holds up her hands dramatically. "That's just.. Ugh! In my house? Really?"_

_Nathan smiles. "Oh come on, Haley James. This house has seen some things," he suggests. _

_Haley blushes, and then gets serious again. "Whatever. Say that I'm a little tipsy, and heard nothing. Okay? Okay. Now now more bets, dinner's ready and aren't we all hungry?" _

"_Now wait a minute Hales," Lucas says, to which Haley turns around, not knowing whether she should have. "Earlier, Peyton and I placed 50 bucks on which one of us had a bigger Pogues collection. What do you think of that?" He smirked when he saw Peyton shake her head. _

"_Easy. You do." Haley didn't even miss a beat. "Actually, I kind of want to get in on this now." _

"_Woah, woah okay. Nathan!" Peyton calls. _

"_What?" Nathan walked back into the kitchen, thinking that all that was going on was long over, and he was just waiting for the great food. _

"_Who has the bigger Pogues collection? Me, or your brother?" _

_Nathan glances between the two contenders and just laughs. "Is this a trick question?" _

_Lucas rolls his eyes, knowing who his little brother meant. "No. It's a bet. 50 bucks." _

_Nathan smirks. "Easiest 50 bucks ever, Sawyer. Shoulda made him double it. Actually, I will." _

"_Sweet," Peyton says. "Hear that Haley? It's 100 bucks now." _

"_I'm in!" She calls from outside the kitchen, but then she returns. "Boys, are you going to help me with this food or not?" _

_Lucas and Nathan immediately start to assist, with Peyton, Millicent, Lauren, and Deb helping to make sure everything is set at the dining room table. _

_There's enough space for everyone, and they toast and cheer when the ham gets brought in, to which Nathan totally exaggerates making the first cut. They reminisce and they toast and they tell stories and they laugh until they cry; in turn getting truly reminded of what Christmas is all about.. celebrating and being around the ones you love when it matters most._

_-------------_

_After dinner, they play all kinds of different group games like Charades and Tabboo… and of course, I Never, taking all kinds of pictures thanks to Quinn: all the guys dressed up nice in front of the Tree, then all the ladies, then all the kids (Natalie in Ella's arms and two month old Matthew in Jamie's) and finally "everyone in front of the Christmas Tree" picture which was taken every year, hopefully with the same people._

_They all had dessert of pie and ice cream… and gradually, the hours faded as they all danced (including Jamie and Ella) , some to the music of Nat King Cole. At least, Lucas and Peyton were. _

"_L is for the way you look at me…. O is for the only one I see…" Lucas sang to her softly, softly so no one else could really hear. He had one of his hands on her waist, and she had on one his shoulder, and he just smirked that stupid smirk of his when he caught her smiling. "So you don't think I sing off key now, huh?" She didn't answer, so he continued, "V is very very extraordinary and E is even more than anyone that you adore…and love is all that I can give to you…"_

_Even if Peyton didn't admit it, Lucas knew she thought it was adorable. And even if that last line ever came to be true…. it would still be okay, because they would no matter what, be in each other's arms to dance the night away. _

_----------- _

_Soon the Scott house got emptier and emptier, as less important (but still important) people left and the more important people stayed, making it the blonde Scotts, the Davis-Bakers, Skills and Lauren, the McFaddens, and Deb. Haley convinced Nathan and Peyton convinced Lucas (not many wanted to know how) to set up the fireplace. With the fireplace warming up the room as they opened more presents, and with the Christmas lights and the snow falling Peyton felt like she was in a Winter Wonderland. Surrounded by her family and friends, she didn't want to imagine being anywhere else. _

"_It's true," Nathan announces as he comes in the fireplace lit room from the sliding door, snow boots and all. _

"_What is?" Haley asks from her curled up spot on what they called "the sleepy chair" for good reason. A few minutes sitting in that comfortable piece of furniture, and one found themselves with the uncontrollable need to doze off to sleep. _

"_The weather reports about all the snow. 27 inches," he announces with a big grin on his face. _

_Haley's eyebrows raised. "Oh my God, you're kidding."_

_Nathan shook his head. "No, just measured it." He held up the yellow measuring tape as proof. _

"_Wow." _

_Lucas looked to Peyton, and then his watch. It was getting late. "How are we going to get home in two feet of snow? They've probably closed all the roads."_

_Haley looked to the blonde couple, suddenly getting excited as a great idea entered her head. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you guys leave…we're snowed in… you should sleep over!" She told the same to Brooke and Jullian when they came back from checking on a sleeping Natalie. _

_Jamie's face instantly lit up. "Aw man, can you? That would be totally awesome. Oh! And then we can have a huge snowball fight? Can we Dad, please please? There's enough people here to make it boys vs. girls." _

_Peyton just glanced to her husband… and he knew that they were both having a great time and didn't feel like going anywhere. "Alright Hales, I guess you're stuck with us." _

"_Us too," Brooke relented happily. Everyone else agreed. It was set. Haley and Nathan were having company overnight. _

_----------------_

_Jamie was a happy 9 year old when enough people had agreed to join the snowball fight, running around and putting on all this gear so he could show his Uncle and Dad what he was really made of. _

_In the midst of it all, Lucas decided to check in with his little girl. He caught her when she was walking past him, and she giggled and laughed as he kept her in his arms. He let her sit on his knee as he crouched on the ground with his arms wrapped around her four year old self, and she loved it as always. _

"_Are you having a nice Christmas?" He asked her sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

_Ella nodded with a little smile. "Yes!"_

_Lucas chuckled. "Good. Well guess what?" He asked her quietly, as if he were preparing her for a little secret. _

"_What?" _

_Lucas' eyes started to sparkle, because hers did. "Christmas might last a little longer!" _

"_Really?!" _

"_How do you feel about sleeping over with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley tonight?" _

_Ella's eyes widened and the sparkles in her eyes grew in number. "With Jamie too?"_

_Lucas nodded. "With Jamie too. And Aunt Brooke, and Uncle Jullian…what do you say?" _

_Ella just kept smiling, and Lucas had his answer. "I say yay!" _

_So the Scotts were staying at the Scotts. Yay. _

_---------- _

_The house was peaceful and quiet, after Ella had fun in the snow with her mom (only momentarily, as Peyton had guessed, because her feet started hurting and she got cold). Everyone else besides Brooke and Deb stuck around outside, and Peyton put Ella in a bath with Haley's permission. _

_Not too long later did Nathan come inside announcing he was beat, and jumped into the shower. He emerged in pajamas and still damp hair, hoping the fireplace would get him warm. _

_He saw Ella sitting on the couch, and not wanting her to feel too left out by not being able to play outside, immediately started being a great Uncle. He got a blanket and covered it over her, making sure her little feet were extra warm, knowing that they were always cold for some reason. _

_He turned on the television and put in a DVD for her, Wallace and Gromit's Greatest Collection, and he obliged when Ella politely requested to watch her favorite episode, the one where Wallace and Gromit go to the moon made of cheese. _

"_You want something to drink, Ella? Milk, Juice?" The one thing about Nathan, especially when he was host, was that he never let anyone go without something in their hand. Whether it be a drink, like water or alcohol, or a snack, like chips or pretzels. _

_Ella shook her head, so Nathan decided to make it a little more thrilling for her. "Soda? Oh, I know. Hot Chocolate!"_

_Ella nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "Yeah!" _

_Nathan laughed. "I knew it. You sure are a chocolate monster, huh? Kinda like your old man." _

_ "Chocolate is the best," Ella told him, and he laughed again. _

_ "Alright," he stood up from his crouch and walked to the kitchen, but then quickly turned back around when he forgot a trivial question. "How many marshmallows do you want?" _

_ Ella told him, and Nathan told her to stay put and he'd be back. She felt content, huddled up in a blanket in her special pajamas, watching one of her favorite programmes. That's how Peyton found her. _

_ "There you are," Peyton said happily when she saw Ella. "What are you up to?" _

_ "Watching Wallace and Gromit. They're at a cheese moon, Momma!"_

_ "Oh yeah?" Peyton smiled, and she came and sat next to Ella, bringing her into her arms, and Ella let her slide under the blanket. "You're warm," Peyton whispered, kissing her on her temple. _

_ "Momma? Is the Moon really made of cheese?"_

_ "Oh, you bet," Peyton answered with a smile. "I'll show it to you someday." If Ella didn't know it yet, in those words lay a promise to make sure Ella always believed in herself and reached high enough to get there. _

_--------- _

_ Shortly after, Nathan returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, as promised. Ella got excited when she saw he surprised her with a large dollop of whipped cream. Peyton eyebrows raised. "Hot Chocolate? Oh… your Uncle Nathan spoils you!" Especially since Peyton knew fully well that Haley James Scott never let anyone eat or drink anything in her living room. "What do you say, baby?"_

_ "Thanks, Uncle Natey!" Ella recited happily. Ella had Wallace and Gromit at her disposal, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and an Uncle who spoiled her. Life was good. _

_ "You're welcome. Anything you want," Nathan promised, and he meant it. "I put a spoon in there somewhere in case it's too hot." _

_ "Oh good, now I can have some." Peyton replied. _

_ Nathan's face changed into a serious one. "No, there's none left for you." His expression had Ella laughing. _

_ "Hey!" _

_ When Nathan retreated back into the kitchen to fix himself something, Ella held up the full to her mother. "You can have some," she offered. _

_ "Aww, thanks." Peyton took the spoonful, and Nathan saw._

_ "Ella, don't let her steal your drink!" He was joking but it was hard to tell, and Ella laughed some more. Nathan just grinned when Peyton glared at him. "Sawyer, you want anything?" He asked in his friendly manner, pointing towards the kitchen. _

_ "No, I'm good Nate. Thanks." _

_ All of a sudden, Jullian sneaked up behind them and put two Santa hats on their heads. _

_ "Perfect," he announced. It was so perfect that Quinn came up to the both of them and snapped a picture. She claimed one last perfect shot before she had to head home. _

_ "I like your camera," Ella complimented Quinn's professionalism. _

_ "Well thanks, kid. It's what Santa got me for Christmas. Looks like he's got my back."_

_ They laughed, and Nathan asked Quinn if she was going to be okay walking home alone all by herself since David had already left. Things were bad alright. _

_ "I'll be fine. Clay actually offered to give me a ride," she informed, and Nathan almost snickered, Peyton hid her laugh, and Quinn, oblivious, said her goodbyes and left the room. _

_ Brooke sat down next to Ella and said what almost all of them were thinking. "I bet he did." _

_ Peyton couldn't help but laugh, Nathan and Jullian too. "Brooke, a person under five here." _

_ Brooke smiled. "Yes, one that I haven't seen since dinner," she said, giving Ella a big hug and kiss. She tried to coerce Ella to come sit with her, but Peyton playfully refused. _

_ "Get your own four year old," she insisted, holding onto Ella tightly. _

_------------_

_ Soon, the house became bombarded with people soaked and covered in snow with freezing hands. All the bathrooms in the house (almost all of them) became occupied, and Peyton decided to go see Lucas when she knew he was out of the shower. He was, better yet he was just in his underwear and he was in one of the guest rooms. Which means they finally had some nice peace and quiet. _

_ "Hey," she greeted, after closing the door behind her. She smiled when she saw him. "I like you in underwear." _

_ He smirked as she walked closer to him and he was able to bring her into his arms. "I like you in it so much better," he insisted quietly. _

_ She smirked, and she looked so sexy he couldn't take it. "Sorry to disappoint you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. It was then she noticed that she too was wearing pajamas. Ones he recognized. _

_ "Impossible," he replied. Looking down he noticed her white, cotton pants with little Christmas Trees on them that she wore during this time of year, and just a baby blue t shirt. She wore that this morning. At their house. "Hey wait a sec. Those are yours." Come to think of it, Ella was wearing her own pajamas as well. _

_ "I know." Peyton smiled. "I heard all the reports this morning about the weather, so I packed us an overnight bag just in case. Your clothes are in there somewhere." _

_ Lucas looked behind her to see that there was in fact, a bag he didn't notice by the foot of the dresser. He sighed, relieved he could wear his own clothes. "What would I do without you?" _

_ Peyton just smiled. _

_ "Speaking of," he continued. "Not too long after we opened presents, I realized I was stupid and forgot to write you a card." _

_ Peyton furrowed her brows. That's right. There was no card. She knew Lucas felt bad about those types of things. "That's okay," she told him truthfully. _

_ "No, isn't. It's lame." _

_ "Make it up to me now, then. What would you've said? Or, written?"_

_ Lucas thought, long and hard. He liked this game. "Well, I would've said, that…" He looked into her green eyes, and felt the way he got to hold her, and from then on it was easy. He took a breath nonetheless. "I would've said.. Peyton, I hope you know that not only is this gift a way of showing you how much you mean to me, but that I will do anything and everything to make you happy…and how all the presents in the world can't even try to make me feel as lucky as I do with you in my life…" He cant stop now. "…No matter how hard things will get, the best thing about waking up in the morning is having you right there next to me…." _

_ Peyton just laughs and tries not to cry, and she can't look in his eyes anymore because she knows she will. But Lucas can't finish before he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear to have her look back at him. He clears his throat, and says "…So I can tell you how much I love you, and of course.. a Merry Merry Christmas, here's hoping to many more with you..as my wife." He waits for a second, thankfully so Peyton can compose herself. "How's that?" He asks with an adorable smile on his face. "Want me to rewrite it?" _

_ Peyton can't talk, so she just shakes her head no, and kisses him like she wanted to since Christmas morning. He gratefully tightens his hold around her, and for a moment wishes there was mistletoe above their heads. But then, he feels the warmth of her body pressed up against him, and the skin he gets to feel, and he changes his mind. He doesn't need mistletoe. He's got all he needs right in his arms. _

_--------_

_ "You sure we can't stay up here?" Lucas pleads, admiring the wonders the quiet did for them moments earlier. He pulls his own shirt and pants onto his body and grabs Peyton's hand as she leads them out the door. _

_ "No, Haley thought it would be fun for all of us to be all together by the Tree and the fireplace." She honestly couldn't think of anything more perfect. "Plus Ella's already asleep down there, so our air mattress is already claimed." _

_ "Good," Lucas breathed out, feeling the exhaustion of the long day. _

_ They went downstairs and sure enough, several air mattresses were lined up next to each other as all the couples prepared to sleep. It didn't take them long to spot their little girl asleep in a blanket. They walked over to her as best they could, crouching down next to her and under the duvae cover Haley graciously set up. _

_ Cuddling up next to his wife, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled after he saw her give their daughter a good night kiss. _

_ "You know what the best thing about this room is?" Nathan asked the room rhetorically from somewhere. Lucas only heard his voice. What could possibly be better other than how big it was, its high ceilings, the fireplace and the tree?_

_ A few people answered what? _

_ Nathan showed them, by simply clapping his hands. As soon as he did, the lights went out, and the room was enveloped in darkness. Everyone cheered playfully. _

_ Soon sleep was threatening to dawn on everyone. Until a little voice broke the silence. _

_ "Momma?" Ella asked quietly. "I'm lonely." _

_ Apparently it wasn't too quiet. Haley spoke up, and soon just her voice was heard, although she herself was not seen. "How could you be lonely? There's like 30 other people in here," she joked, and soon everyone laughed. _

_ Lucas and Peyton just shook their heads, and to Ella it only seemed that way because it was so dark and the room was so big. Peyton pulled her closer just in case, but Lucas knew she really wanted to be near her Mom. _

_ "Goodnight, Peyt," he whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss. "Merry Christmas."_

_ "Merry Christmas. I love you," she whispered back. _

_ He loved her too. He said it easily because it was true, and because with his wife in his arms to not only say good morning, but also goodnight…along with his little girl who had a nice Christmas, and his brother and best friend… he knew, that this was a feeling that would be hard to explain, and one that he would remember forever. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Let me know what you think! Favorite Part? Yes, it's a bummer that Christmas Day has passed by, but the spirit of Christmas is 12 days, right? Hehe. **


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One_

All there still was silence. Just still, haunting, quiet silence…as Karen Roe had been forced to bear witness to a confession that before had been too dangerous, too heavy, too heartbreaking to ever speak aloud.

Too untrue.

"Peyton…" Karen tried, immediately deserting the coffee she was sure was now cold.

Her daughter in law shook her head vehemently. "I was supposed to…" her tears took over and Peyton couldn't finish, her stress and her fears being unleashed all in one run of countless tears staining her cheeks. "I…"

Karen shook her head, and she hastily got up from the small black iron chair that sat across from the blond in distress. She kneeled, not caring about the sting she felt when her knees hit the wooden deck beneath her a little too hard, placing her hands on Peyton's knees and making sure her green eyes met her brown ones. "No. No. Peyton, listen to me…" She quickly assembles her reply, her plan to dismiss Peyton's statement in full swing. She did it, and she'd do it 100 times over- regardless if Lucas had ever really been better at reassuring her daughter in law. It needed to be done. "I know that the past few days have been difficult," Karen began softly, but truthfully. "I know that you're stressed. And believe me, I know that a lot of stress means that people say things they don't mean to say; do things they don't mean to do… it's all irrational."

Peyton's lips quivered, her eyes watering still. "But I…"

"No," Karen said firmly, her voice more steady and sure than she thought capable. "It's easy for me to stand here and be of help and watch you be an amazing mother," Karen assured her with hope in her eyes. She brought one of her fingers slowly to Peyton's cheek. "But I can not, and so help me _I will not_, let you live with this guilt!" Karen felt her voice rise ever so slightly, and she felt ever fiber in her being as she tried with such passion to dissuade her second daughter.

"It just.. it just happened," Karen told her more softly, and oh how she wished, she wished she had a better explanation for what occurred that day more than five years ago. She didn't. Although sometimes she thought that maybe, that two worded explanation was the best someone of more expertise had ever brought to the table.

"So many things just happen, Karen!" Peyton let out through a strangled cry, and she gripped Karen's hands. Karen nodded, on the brink of tears, because she knew what she meant. Not just that things happened, but moreso…why. Why did this particular thing, have to just…_happen_. A three month premature born at two pounds… stricken with Cerebral Palsy at nine months.

Why do things like _that_ have to happen?

"That's right. They do. In life things happen and like it or not we have to be ready for them. And Peyton, I don't care what you ever say. You were ready to be Ella's mother. Regardless of anything else." Tears were coming from Karen's eyes now, but she didn't care. Not until she convinced the other woman who was holding her hands ever so tightly believed the words she spoke. "You may feel guilty...because you love her so," Karen said with conviction. "But that love that you feel for her…that needs to get rid of all that guilt. And it will. There shouldn't be any room for guilt Peyton, do you hear me?!"

"I love her so much," she said before bringing her hand to her face to cover her sob. "But I don't know…"

"It is enough," Karen said forcefully, successfully finishing the sentence. She brought her hands from Peyton's knees to the sides of her cheeks to wipe away what she hoped was the last of her tears. "For Ella, it's enough. You're her entire world. I can tell by the way she looks at you," she told Peyton with a smile, and she felt such joy when she saw a smile tugging at the corners of Peyton's lips. "It is _not your fault. _Now don't break my heart!" Karen semi joked, and she swore she heard Peyton let out a small laugh. She gathered Peyton warmly in her arms just to be sure, and she heard Peyton take a shaky breath to recover from her crying. She rubbed her back comfortably and kissed her temple, and whispered to her one last thing before the house lost its sense of silence. "Don't break my heart."

---------

Peyton had been sipping water that Karen had gotten her from the kitchen, wiping the last of her tears before both women's head turned at the sound of a loud door slam.

Karen thought she saw the tail of Ella's wheelchair advance slowly to the spacious living room, and she definitely saw her son slam the second set of doors harshly before bounding into the hallway. She shared a glance with Peyton, wary of Lucas' angry behaviour. Cautiously getting up because she knew Peyton was no position to console him right now, no matter she wanted to, no matter how much she felt it was her obligation because she was his wife, and she was the best at it….

"Lucas?" Karen asked carefully, telling herself to give Lucas space as she entered the airy kitchen. "What's wrong?" She watched Lucas grip the railing to the stairs hard, so hard she saw how red his hand was getting. He was about to answer her, however angry his reply might be. But instead his gaze shifted over to his daughter, who was facing the screen door to the deck.

"Momma," she calls to Peyton from her other side. It didn't take Peyton too long to see how Ella was acting so quiet, unsure. The way she twiddled with her fingers, and her uneasy gaze telling her mother that she sensed the hostility in the room.

Peyton wiped her eyes once more, just to make sure they weren't any tears and Ella couldn't see how distraught she was moments ago. She put on a small smile, one that wasn't entirely just an act at all, because the little girl that she loved so much was close to her again. And she's pretty damn sure that right now, it's exactly what she needs. "Hey baby," she greets her softly. "Back from your walk so soon?"

Ella didn't answer, she just nodded. She felt she didn't really need to say anything about how it all went.. how her Daddy had to hold her and hear her cry, and how she knew he was so sad about it too because he didn't say a word during their brisk walk home. Her fingers rested lightly on the mesh that made the screen door.

"Ella what's the matter?" Peyton asked carefully, getting an uneasy feeling from Ella's cryptic child signals. "Come here," she invited lovingly, knowing for sure that if Ella was closer to her it would make her feel better, no matter what was bothering her.

This time, instead of nodding, Ella shook her head fiercely. "No… can you come in here? I want you to come in here," Ella pleaded, with such desperation and a tone that laced her usual happy voice that it frightened her mother.

Peyton's brows furrowed. Something was wrong. Ella loved to be outside. Granted, it was a little hot.. but that could be easily fixed. Something was wrong. "How come?" she asked as gently as she knew how. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

At this, Ella's lips began to quiver and her eyes watered with tears; tears carrying her pain. The harsh pain that Lucas had to witness shortly before… as she remembered in that kitchen what she had to face… that inexplicable indescribable feeling that over came her in that park as the children pointed and stared. Never mind that she was only five… as she was stared at, as she was looked at, she knew. Ella was hit with an unbridled realization that she was now different.

In her heart she knew it was because of large plaster cast covering from her feet to her chest; of the wheelchair she had to be transported in; of the diapers she now had to wear because doing it the normal way was absolutely out of the question.

It tore her apart, because she just didn't know _why_. Why she had to go from one second being the girl who loved to go down the slide and play in the sprinklers… to the girl who was stuck in a wheelchair and thus became the object of such scrutiny by everyone else around her.

"I don't wanna go outside anymore," Ella revealed in a trembling voice, tears quickly rolling down her cheeks.

So she just resulted to embarrassment and shame.

For a moment Peyton was shocked… too shocked to say anything. She didn't expect Ella to say that. She sat there, her eyes full of heartbreak, before she saw even more heartbreak taking over her child.

She bolted from her chair and hastily swung the door open, not caring if the hinges were too old to take that kind of force. Her knees hit the floor, similar to how Karen's did earlier. "Ella…what…" She began, putting Ella's hair out of her ear and trying her best to rid the tears that had fallen. "What happened?" She gathered what she could of her daughter into her arms, and she Ella cry into her shoulder and soak her satin robe.

"I don't wanna go.. outside anymore…" Ella managed through her sobs, as if that was the only phrase she knew, the only thing she was so certain of anymore in this world of uncertainty.

As far as Peyton was concerned, the other thing Ella should've been sure of was that there was no way in hell her mom was going to sit there and let her remain in tears, the same tears that were at the same time ripping out the remains of her heart.

There was no way in hell.

"Baby…" Peyton tried to console her, but Lucas spoke too soon.

"You are going to go outside!" he yelled from the hallway. "I don't want to hear that crap!"

"Lucas!" Karen admonished, a look of disbelief in her disapproving eyes.

Lucas knew he shouldn't of said it, but he was so angry and downright pissed he couldn't help it. He was so angry, and he didn't think anyone would ever know how hard it was for him to see Ella so upset. That's part of the reason he insisted to stay in the hallway out of her sight so he wouldn't have to witness her tears.

So she didn't break his heart all over again.

"No, I'm not!" Ella shouted back just as fiercely, even though there were cries attached.

Lucas was fueled with anger as his grip finally let loose on that poor handrail and he let his feet stalk into the kitchen. If he could do anything at this point, it was to make sure that Ella never gave up…never let anyone or anything break her or change who she was. She was never supposed to give up, because through everything, she was the one that never did.

It was her faith and bravery and strength that kept him going. If that was gone, then hell, so was he.

"Yes, you are!!!" he shouted again, this time louder, and this time, his feet had led him to see Ella wrapped in his wife's arms; and for a second he was more than grateful she wasn't facing him. In that replacement, however, he was on the receiving end of Peyton's death glare.

"No!!" Ella shouted stubbornly. "All they do is…sta…stare at me! I don't wanna go out anymore Daddy!"

Lucas exhaled loudly, letting out some of his rage but not nearly all of it. She was giving up. Voluntarily losing the fight she was meant to win from the beginning. No matter how many stares, how many whispers, she was supposed to fight back… to hold her head high and keep moving forward, because no matter what she knew she always had people love her. Lucas knew it was hard, but she was supposed to be his brave little girl.

She had promised to be his brave little girl.

It was too much for Ella, and soon her body shook, not with tears, but with the sudden pain that was over coming her. The pain, too familiar now, coursing through her veins and making her face scrunch up and how she gripped to her mother even harder, begging without words.. to be saved. "Mommy…ow!!!"

At that moment, Lucas couldn't take it anymore, his heat couldn't take it. He couldn't watch his daughter in anymore pain, couldn't stand in a room of broken promises.

He turned quickly, and perhaps he didn't mean to knock over the tray of used utensils that hadn't yet been put in the awaiting diswasher… but still he walked out briskly with no intention of picking up the mess he made in his haste, rather he bounded heavily towards the front doors and slammed both sets behind him.

No sooner after Karen took Peyton's place by Ella's side did Peyton run after him.

It wasn't an issue for Peyton when her bare feet hit the stoop of the brownstone and she advanced down them to see Lucas and his retreating frame going and farther away… and for a split second she thought he wasn't going to come back.

The thought alone made her feel like her heart was disappearing from inside of her.

"Lucas!" she called. "Where are you going?!"

Fortunately, he was still close enough to hear her every word, but unfortunately, he didn't say anything back.

Peyton shook her head disbelievingly. She started calling after him before she could think of any reason not to. "You gonna run away when things get hard, Luke?" Some things never changed. She thought having a child with a disability, something that neither of them could ever run away from, but rather it was something they had to fight until the end; like they'd promised…. She thought that changed him and his unexplainable insecurities. The same ones that propelled him to leave her that day in that hotel room in Los Angeles after she hadn't down right accepted his first proposal of marriage when they were just shy of 20 and still trying to make their long sought out dreams a reality.

"You're a coward!" she spat, not caring if she made a scene.

Lucas heard her. He heard her, and it made him stop in his tracks and spin around madly on his feet, and suddenly he was walking towards her at a near rapid speed that it almost scared her.

He held his hands out at his side hopelessly. "What do you want me to do?!?" he yelled, loud enough for the woman walking her two dogs across the street to look warily in their direction. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered harshly, and she truly saw how angry and lost he was...how his face and neck had reddened, how heavily he breathed. She felt her throat close and she couldn't answer him.

"Hm, Peyton? What do you want me to do? I have my daughter breaking down in my arms, asking me why people have to be ignorant and stupid and stare at her, and she's telling me that she doesn't want to step foot out into the world and let herself be seen, all at the hands of those kids, those damn kids that labeled her as different because of that cast and that wheelchair!" he was telling his wife all of this with such fervor as he pointed towards that brownstone, that he wasn't sure if his feet would stay on the ground.

"And the best part is," Lucas continued as he let out a humorless laugh, "The best part is that Ella would probably want to make friends with _them_ because her heart is so big," he clutched his shirt as he heard his voice break, and for the first time in a long, long while, he felt his eyes water.

Peyton's eyes watered too, and it was then she came to the realization that perhaps since her heart was so big, that there was more of a heart to be broken.

"Do you know what that feels like? Not being able to stop her pain? Because you're the one she runs to, right?"

Peyton shook her head violently, horrified at what her husband was trying to in sue. "You stop it. Don't you dare!"

"No!" Lucas shouted, emotions finally taking their toll on that headstrong blonde. "No. I won't. I need you to tell me!!"

"Lucas, you know I do! You know that I know what it feels like," Peyton shouted desperately, her voice scratchy. "Why are you doing this?" The question was voiced, and she sounded so tired and weary. It was no lie.

"Because I don't know who to fucking trust anymore!!!!" He yelled louder, and Peyton could feel his body start to shake.

Deep down she heard that voice that was telling her that what Lucas also meant was that he didn't know to trust her anymore either.

The one woman he vowed he always would.

Peyton stood rooted to her spot, staring at his blue eyes and seeing how empty they were. She was torn between running to him, wrapping her arms around him and never letting go, and running to him to (repeatedly) slap some sense into his senselessness.

She didn't get a chance, because they both looked to see a third party exit from those still open double doors.

Karen.

Lucas and Peyton tensed, expecting to be yelled at or having to listen a long but true lecture. But there was none of that. Karen was calm and collected, unusually calm and collected, as she made her way down the stoop and in between the arguing pair.

She stares at them both for a good two minutes, and simultaneously they both think that it's worse than her yelling or a big lecture.

When she is finished, the older woman takes a breath, and simply says to them both: "No one is to blame. For any of this." She said it with such finality that none of them dared speak again. "Your daughter needs you. Both of you." She turned to Lucas and refused to break her gaze as she said those last three words.

Lucas took a breath, and it was all too much. He couldn't go back in and see her, not after he had yelled. "I…I need to take a walk," he decided shakily. He turned to face the end of the block once more and began to move, faster this time in case his wife or mother tried to stop him.

As much as Peyton wanted to, with Karen's grip on her forearm and her silent advice not to do anything about it, she was forced to let him go and followed her mother in law into the house to attend to the other love of her life.

---------

Lucas only got as far as the corner, suddenly out of breath. His knees felt weak, and thankfully there was a vacated bench sitting outside of the french restaurant he wanted to go to if he ever got a chance.

He sank down into the bench, and suddenly the heat was overwhelming. Sinking his head into his hands, he was forced to think of what he just did…yelling at the people who meant the most to him, and running away when those very people needed him the most.

Maybe Peyton was right. Maybe he was a coward. The more he thought about it the more it made him angry, cursing himself because he never ever wanted to be that guy… instead he wanted to be a man of integrity.

Tapping his foot on the ground beneath him, he suddenly felt the cellphone in his pants pocket start to vibrate. He knew it was either his wife or mother… a part of him wanted to apologize, and then naturally another part of him didn't want to really say anything at all.

He took the phone into his hands to glance at the screen anyway. What appeared was a number he didn't recognize. Thinking it could be someone important, he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

_"Erm….Lucas?" _was the voice on the other side, a deep wise voice, that Lucas swore he heard somewhere somehow, he just couldn't remember.

"Depends who this is," Lucas answered cautiously.

_"It's Sebastian," _the voice supplied. "_From the hospital." _

Lucas felt himself smile. Sebastian, the wise man he met from Ella's days at HJD, the man who happened to be the father of Ella's roommate Elise. And the man Lucas suddenly felt he needed to talk to.

He placed his hand to his forehead as he felt himself smile. "Oh, Sebastian! Jeez I was stupid and I forgot to add your number into my contacts," he cursed himself for doing so. "But wow, how are you?"

Sebastian chuckled, and Lucas knew it was him because of the warmth in his voice and the accent that dawned over it. _"I'm doing well. I'm very happy to say that Elise got out of the hospital a couple of days ago," _Even through the telephone Lucas could hear the sheer happiness in Sebastian's words, and in turn he truly felt happy for him.

"That's fantastic. Congratulations," Lucas offered warmly… glad to hear some good news on a seemingly bad day.

_"Thank you. How is Ella? I was actually calling because Elise was begging to speak to her…"_

"She's…" Lucas began, debating whether or not to tell Sebastian the complete truth or to soften it up a little. But then he thought it was the least he could do, assuming that Sebastian and Vivienne told himself and Peyton the complete truth when they'd met in that hospital room. If they found a trust in the couple from North Carolina, Lucas didn't see why he shouldn't trust them too.

Little did he know it would later help him more than he could've imagined. "She's doing alright," he told him. "No one told us that this recovery would be so hard," he admitted, with somewhat baited breath.

"_That makes two of us."_

Lucas lets out a small laugh, and he now knows that it wouldn't be so bad if perhaps he did tell Sebastian what was bothering him. Before he could stop himself, he starts talking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"_Go on." _

"Did you….did you ever feel like you didn't know who to trust in all of this?"

Lucas felt his heart pound… he didn't know what he was doing. He only ever opened up like this to one person and that was Peyton. He felt grateful that he was opening up to someone who couldn't see his face.

The line was silent for a second, and Lucas wondered if Sebastian even heard him. "_Absolutely."_

It was Lucas' turn to take a deep breath; a deep breath of relief, for he felt in this time where he's been so lost, that maybe he could have someone guide him back; someone much wiser than him and someone who'd been there. "Really?"

"_Yes. Elise is our only daughter… her diagnosis and her condition was forced upon myself and Vivienne and we didn't really know how to handle it. Before we were living a life together and then all of a sudden we were meeting with all kinds of doctors and experts telling us how they were going to help our child. I had no idea whether I should believe in them or not…for I thought I was the only one who knew Elise best." _

In that moment Lucas decided that maybe him and Sebastian could be great friends one day. "What about Dr. Farrell?" He asked tentatively, remembering the advice the ginger haired man gave him.. the advice that spun him into a state of nervousness and worry, usually his complete opposite and that worried him.

"_We've certainly been through a lot. But at the end of the day, I take Elise home with me and I have to believe that he is a good man with the best intentions. Besides the medicine, he taught me to have faith, more faith than even I held. He's human, he saw how hard it was for Vivienne and I to face… to accept… Elise's condition."_

"It's been hard for us too," Lucas admits, remembering the sleepless nights and the tears he shed in Peyton's arms. "Sometimes I can't believe that it's been five years and I'm still questioning it."

"_It's been 10 for me. My friend, I'd like to think someday the questioning will end. When it does, we can celebrate together." _

Lucas agrees and tells him he can't wait for that day. And then he thinks about the books he's written that has made him a successful author, about belief and faith and love… "Do you think this is fate, for them?" He finds himself asking.

Silence for a few moments as Sebastian thinks about it.

"_Depends if you believe in it." _

* * *

Karen stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, just watching and feeling saddened at how tortured Ella was.. tortured enough to sit by the screen door and stare out at the cheery backyard.. the blue sky, the green grass. The world she felt she could no longer be a part of.

"Ella," Karen tried, walking over to her and crouching by her side. "Why don't we go outside for a bit." The kitchen felt too dark, the room was too somber. It wasn't helping any.

Ella shook her head gently. "No thank you," she replied quietly. "I don't want to go out anymore." She wouldn't look her grandmother in the eye.

"Ever?" Karen asked just to confirm, and Ella nodded sadly. "Oh, honey. Why?"

Karen saw Ella's lips tremble, and she quickly stroked her cheek to comfort her. "People keep looking at me…" she whimpered, and Karen thought she might cry. "I don't want them to stare at me anymore…"

"Ella…" Karen tried firmly, tilting Ella's chin. "Look at me." Ella met her gaze. "They stare because they don't know any better sweetie. They see that you're different than they are."

"I don't wanna be different," Ella pouted.

"But that's what makes you so special," Karen argued gently. "You're smart, kind, and so brave!" She tells her with a smile, poking Ella's nose, which made her giggle. "No matter what, sweetheart…you always need to be who you are. And if some people stare… let them stare. Ignore them, because if you act like there's nothing strange about your cast or anything else… than maybe they will too." Karen hoped Ella would listen to her.. and when she saw her smile, then maybe she did.

--------------

Peyton stepped out of the bedroom, running a brush through her wet hair from the shower one last time.

"Mommy!!!!" Came Ella's shriek from downstairs. "Momma!" Peyton heard Ella's cries, and she knew right away that her baby was hurting again. So soon.

Immediately Peyton started moving, abandoning the brush. "Damn it," she muttered angrily, before bounding downstairs. All she wanted was for Ella to go a day without anymore pain. Apparently that was impossible.

"I'm right here," she announces, walking quickly into the kitchen. "What hurts?"

Ella didn't answer, she just kept crying, and she kept stiffening when she felt the pain boil underneath her skin. "Ow!"

Karen crouched by her side, trying to comfort her. "I tried looking for her medication, but I couldn't find it." Ella cried out again, and Karen put her hand on her back. "It's OK, honey…"

"I thought I left it…" Peyton mused, looking over the counter space. She must've put it behind something else by accident. "Here it is," she announced gratefully when she saw the top of the bottle. Picking it up, she slowly felt a frown reach her lips.

"What is it?" Karen asked, wary of Peyton's odd behavior when she slammed the prescription bottle a little too hard onto the counter top.

Peyton turned to her. "The bottle is empty."

Karen's face fell. "Oh…" She feared that Ella would hear, which she did. She began to cry harder. Karen was about to speak when her lips sealed themselves when her eyes came upon another adult in the room.

Peyton turned. She kept her gaze on him for a while, and he kept his gaze on her. When it became too much she looked away, but not before noticing the white paper pharmacy bag he held in his right hand. He silently walked to the counter top, reached into the bag, and pulled out a new prescription of Ella's medication. An orange bottle filled to the brim.

He looked at her and smiled softly, and she could see the forgiveness in his blue eyes. He could've easily slid the bottle to her on the counter top, but he decided against it. Walking slowly to her, Lucas pretended not to see Peyton slightly take a step back. Shuffling his feet closer to her, he decided he had enough nerve to try and put his palm on the side of her waist. Thankfully, she didn't exactly move away, but she put her hand on his stomach, trying her hardest to add in distance.

He kept his eyes on her, praying she'd look at him. She wouldn't. So he just clutched the small orange bottle in his hand, slowly bringing it to Peyton's hand, the one that rested on his stomach, and making sure she grasped it in her fingers. When she did, his thumb lightly grazed the skin beneath her knuckles, and this time she pretended she didn't get goosebumps.

She finally looked up to him, and she looked vulnerable and sad and everything he was meant to fix. He let out a breath, and he told his pride to go screw itself, as he opened her mouth to tell her how sorry he was and how much he wanted all this fighting to end so they could go back to being them again.

She moved away before he could hear his apology, but he quickly put a hand to her stomach to stop her. Turning his head so that it was above her shoulder, he spoke quietly into his ear. "I'm sorry."

Peyton said nothing, she just looked away from him and began to fill a glass with water.

"Daddy!" Ella called sadly, and everyone could tell she was glad he was back where he belonged.

Lucas turned on his feet and crouched down next to her. "Hey," he said with a smile as he tried to cheer her up. "Why're you crying, huh?" He asked her gently, his thumb wiping her tears away.

"It hurts," she whimpered, and she took a small breath of air.

Lucas took her hand firmly in his. "I know. Soon it'll be over," Lucas assured her, remembering Sebastian advised him to do so. He felt himself smile when he remembered what else him and Sebastian talked about. Sure enough, the house phone started to ring, and Lucas stood to retrieve it. "Now, no crying. You can't be sad when someone wants to talk to you," he couldn't help but grin when he pressed the talk button and placed the cordless into Ella's hands. She gazed at him with a confused expression on his face, and he only urged her to greet the person on the other line.

She placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Lucas watched her face light up. "Hi Elise!"

Ella smiled widely when she began to talk to her friend, all about her days and what she was up to. Lucas stood proudly and looked to his mother and wife, who at first looked thoroughly confused, but now she was smiling.

---------------

The minutes passed and lunch had been made, and they decided they wanted to eat it outside because it was such a beautiful day. "Come on Ella," Lucas told her, and still Ella shook her head. "Why not?" Karen's face fall, she thought she'd gotten through to her.

"It's too hot," Ella answered, the sun was ruthless beating down on everyone else, and the cast would make it so much worse. There were beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead and her arms. Suddenly even the room was too hot and stuffy. She literally felt her skin baking underneath the plaster, and she couldn't move. She felt too sticky, and as she whines more she thinks she's never been more uncomfortable.

"Momma," Ella whines again.

"What?" Peyton asks her. "Ella please don't cry sweetheart."

"But I'm so hot!" Ella yells, and she really wishes she could take the cast off herself.

Peyton couldn't argue. If she had to spend August with most of her body covered in plaster she'd be hot too. Not to mention ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Everything alright?" Karen asked as she walked inside, Lucas following.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she took a breath, because she knew what she had to do next was never an easy task. In fact it was really, really tricky. "Ella needs a bath."

--------------

The first time it had to be done shortly after their arrival from the hospital, it was a nightmare. Ella fidgeted in her seat and yelled that she couldn't get wet, and she hated the fact that she had no choice to stay in the wheelchair the entire time. And it was irritating that Peyton had to give her a sponge bath and she couldn't reach her legs…if only. How Ella wished the cast would come off already. They all wished.

Now that they'd all had a bit more practice, it was getting a little easier each time. Ella still didn't like it.

Since she had to stay in the chair, Lucas had to lift her up while Karen placed two large towels beneath her to sit on, and one behind her back so the chair wouldn't get wet. While this was being done, Peyton was filling up a basin with luke warm water. She placed it beside her and decided to scrub Ella's chest first with a sponge carrying just enough soap. Next was her arms, which was easiest since there was no cast there. Then her diaper had to be removed, and Ella immediately got embarrassed, almost making Lucas leave the room.

Peyton put the sponge in the basin and started to put more water on her chest and her arms, her neck. She moved to her feet, wishing she could somehow get under the cast for her. But the space between the plaster and her skin was too small to fit anything. Except maybe the plastic spoon she used to scratch an itch.

"Feel better?" Peyton asked her gently with a smile.

"A little," Ella admitted quietly with a small smile, the water getting rid of most of her heat. "Thanks," she said, and Peyton simply put a hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't thank me yet, babe," Peyton told her regretfully. "We still have to wash that hair of yours."

Ella's face fell. "Ugh, Mommy I hate it!"

Peyton shook her head. "I know. But your hair has to be washed." Ella looked to her grandmother for help, who looked at her sympathetically as she dried any excess water with a small towel. "Your mother's right, kiddo."

Ella shook her head, and began to whine again.

"Ella, stop it. Come on," Lucas said sternly, and she quietened. "Sit still and lean your head forward."

However reluctant, Ella did as she was told, leaning forward and letting Karen hold the basin behind her hair.

Grasping Ella's hair in one hand and a small cup in the other, Peyton slowly poured the water, dampening her hair. She continued the process until she deemed it wet enough.

"Momma stop!" Ella begged, the wet water bothering her, and she felt it sink down to her cast.

"Ella," Peyton responded. "It's just a little water," she told her calmly.

"But the cast isn't supposed to get wet!" She cried out.

"Ella," Lucas told her firmly. "You need to relax." He grabbed her hand just in case.

Ella took a breath, and she let Peyton scrub her hair with shampoo and conditioner, before rinsing it out. When they were done, Lucas lifted her up again so a new diaper could be put in place, and the towels could be taken away.

"All done," Peyton announced, easily putting a comb to her damp hair and Ella sniffled. "Good as new."

Ella said nothing but rolled away to get her favorite books and escape for a little while. All adults took a breath and just looked at each other. Giving a bath took en casted Ella just above an hour.

It could take all of them 30 minutes at the most.

They were all asking themselves the same unspoken question.

_Why can't it be a little easier?_

-----------------

It was now dark outside, the house now quiet. The people inside the house now dreary. Peyton was getting Ella settled in her bed, as it was now time to sleep. Ella was entwining her and Peyton's fingers, and Peyton was stroking her forehead with her other hand.

"You're tired," Peyton told her quietly. She could just tell.

"No," Ella insisted.

Peyton giggled. "Yes you are," she told her simply, leaning down to give her a kiss. "It's good since it's time for bed."

Ella was about to reply when her head turned at the sound of someone else coming down the stairs. "Daddy," she called. Peyton met his gaze, and she quickly looked away.

Lucas pretended not to notice. "Hey you," he greeted her quietly. "Still up?" he asked, in his pajamas. He sat beside her on the pull out bed.

"Mommy says it's bedtime," Ella informs him, and he nods.

"I see," He looks to Peyton and she's totally silent. God, he hated that. He decides to change the subject. "Are you happy you got to speak to Elise today?" He asked her sweetly.

Ella nodded. "Yeah. I miss her."

Lucas looked at her for a moment. "I have something I can give you," he remembered, and what he wanted happened to be in his back pocket. He reached in to take out that small photo he'd been looking at what seemed like forever ago. Ella and Elise in the hospital room, arms around each other. A secure reminder that they'd always be friends.

Ella smiled widely. "I can keep this?"

Lucas nodded. "You sure can. Now you have something to look at if you ever miss her."

Ella reaches up to give him a great big hug; her thank you. Lucas hugs her back, and he sees Peyton smiling from over Ella's shoulder.

"Good night," Lucas tells her, knowing she had to get to bed.

"Daddy?" Ella asks quietly, her small hand on his wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you stay down here? You never sleep next to us anymore," she told him quietly. All she wanted was her Dad. She was in a house she didn't know very well and she felt safer with him close by.

Peyton didn't say a thing. Maybe she felt the same way. "Oh, sweetie…" Lucas began, searching for what to say. "I don't know if there's any room for me."

Ella saddened, and she looked over the bed. "But there's room next to Mommy…" she tried. Sure enough, the space next to Peyton had been empty ever since their first argument. Only because she was waiting for him to come back. "Please?" she asked softly. After all she'd been through, he couldn't say no.

Lucas nodded, and he slowly walked over to the side of the bed next to Peyton. He felt her get a little cautious, and he hated himself for it. His heart was racing, and he wanted hers to race too.

Her back was facing his chest, and out of habit he put his arm gently around her waist. He was expecting her to immediately pull back. But she didn't. She put her hand over his and moved closer, turning to him.

She saw how he was looking at her, how shy he seemed and how his eyes were screaming for her forgiveness.

Boldly, he moved down closer to her. When their noses touched, Lucas was getting what he wanted. Because her heart was racing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

She only nodded, because she didn't feel like talking anymore. She was tired, she was tired and she wanted to get used to sleeping next to him again.

When he kissed her cheek softly and wove their hands together…she knew she was going to be laying down next to him for many nights after this one.

That thought alone…and his warm breath on her neck…had her falling into a deep sleep.

--------------

**Next chapter, we have a birthday. Any guesses?**


	22. Chapter 22 Part I

**Happy belated Valentine's Day!**

**So here's the deal. Chapter Twenty Two has been split up into two parts due to effect and length. The good news is, Part II is about half done, and, I am on winter break, so hopefully I'll have plenty of time to write:)**

**I just wanted to give you some important dates that are a part of the timeline for this fic: **

**The character celebrating a birthday is doing so on their actual birthdate: August 9th. From my calculations (I went over and over this) the gang has been in New York City since July 24th (the surgery falling on July 29th) so they've been away from Tree Hill for a little more than two weeks. **

**Also, unfortunately the recovery for this type of procedure is quite long: about 6 weeks or so. Don't worry, I will most likely be making some minor time jumps to speed things up, since we all want to see Ella on her feet! =D**

_Chapter Twenty Two _

_Part I_

_Peyton awoke with a smile on her face that morning. She certainly joked the night before that she wouldn't considering that she would officially be a year older. _

_ But then when she felt her husband's soft lips on hers… and then when he moved to her cheek and then that place on her neck that he knew had to wake her up…she forgot about the night before. Instead she closed her eyes to let the moment last, and when she finally opened them, she saw her husband looking right at her, in a way that let her know it didn't matter that a year had passed…she was still the most beautiful woman he thinks he's ever seen. _

"_I figure…" he mumbles against her lips, as she continues to pull him as close as possible. "…I should be able to get a moment alone with you before we bring up breakfast," he reasons. It was times like these that she adored his thinking. _

_Peyton could only let out a content sigh when he moved to kiss her neck again…and after all this time she still got butterflies when his hand moved up her shirt to explore the skin of her stomach. At that point she didn't even give a damn that it was so early in the morning. _

_Because this was a hell of a wake up call. _

"_Instead of a moment can we make it a while?" Peyton asks, and she looks so adorable Lucas kisses her in reply. She lets out a little moan when he pulls away; and he only does it so he can look into those beautiful eyes of hers and get totally and completely lost...a feeling he hopes to remember forever. _

"_Happy Birthday baby," Lucas whispers into her ear, and Peyton leans into his broad shoulder with a smile on her face, all the while waiting for the goosebumps to go away. _

_Even if Lucas was waiting for her to say something, Peyton doesn't want to say anything because she was already feeling so perfect…and her day hadn't even begun. So instead, she looks at him with all the love and adoration that led her to be his wife, and she tugged on the sleeve of his plain white t shirt to pull him towards her as she lay back on her pillows…him following and not missing a beat to press his lips against hers once more, and he moaned when he let her tongue move against his. _

_It was her way of saying thanks. _

-------------

The sound of a spinning fan caused Peyton to slowly opened her eyes, and she pouted when she didn't see her little girl sound asleep next to her. She wanted to see Ella first thing, like she did every morning. If she didn't it made her uneasy, and that was no way to start your day. Especially if it was a day like this one.

The uneasiness didn't last too long, because she heard Ella rolling around in her wheel chair, and she heard Lucas trying to navigate the kitchen cabinets with minimal noise.

A moment passed, and she heard Lucas and Ella padding into the living room as quietly as they could. Peyton didn't know whether or not she should shut her eyes again, or keep them open. She decided on the former because she knew Ella would be disappointed. So, instead of being woken up by the fan Lucas had set up, she was awoken by a very familiar song she herself sang to Ella about three weeks ago.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" _Their sweet soft voices were enough for her to open her eyes to see the looks on their faces.

Ella grinned from her wheelchair. "Happy Birthday Momma!"

Peyton couldn't help but smile. Birthdays were still a big deal for Ella and Peyton would gladly wait as long as she could for that day where Ella would wake up and decide birthdays just meant that you were getting older and that necessarily wasn't as exciting any more. "Aww, thank you," she said sweetly, and she felt her heart swell when Ella tried her very best to lean forward in her chair to give her mother a big hug. When she couldn't lean up forward enough, Peyton met her more than halfway and hugged her tight.

Lucas just smiled softly. He couldn't wait until he and Peyton reached a place where she could hug him like that again.

"There's breakfast for me then, huh?" Peyton asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Ella nodded happily, and she gestured to the tray she had put together with her father. It was pretty simple, just a bowl of cornflakes and cut up strawberries and bananas, with a large glass of orange juice.

"It's not much….there's hardly anything in that kitchen," Lucas admitted with a smile. At first he felt stupid for not realizing that the pantry cabinets were nearly empty.

But no matter how long they'd been living in that brownstone, more important things had been going on inside of those walls that required a lot more than making shopping lists when they'd had the time…which was also part of the point.

They had no time for that.

"Uh oh," Peyton said with a chuckle. "We're gonna need to do something about that aren't we?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm thinking massive raid of the supermarket," he said with a twinkle in his eye that she'd missed so much.

At this, Ella got even more excited. "Can I come? I wanna go!" Back at home she loved going to the supermarket with her parents or her Uncles or Aunts. She'd call out the items on the shopping list, or she'd slowly walk over to retrieve them from the shelf (unless they were items that involved glass like salad dressing, or were too heavy, like a gallon of milk). Her favorite aisle was the one with all the ice cream, and sometimes when her parents weren't looking she'd try and sneak in an extra pint. It didn't really work.

Both of her parents smiled_. _They knew she had to be back to herself sooner or later, but the day couldn't come soon enough.

"Do you like your breakfast, Momma?" Ella asked.

"Of course; I love it," Peyton replied with a smile.

"Breakfast of Champions," Lucas added, and he sent Peyton a little smile.

Her heart fluttered. It'd been too long.

"Cornflakes and strawberries are my favorite," Peyton says quietly to him, as if it was a big kept secret she had yet to reveal.

Lucas laughed softly. "I know."

Looking at her, he realized that this might've been one of the better mornings Peyton had spent in New York City. He was more than glad…and he also found the urge to make it that much better.

That's why he found himself leaning in to softly press his lips against hers. And then he mentally scoffed. She was his wife. He should be able to kiss her. Better yet, it was his wife's birthday.

He should be able to do more than kiss her.

He _wanted_ to do more than kiss her.

Peyton watched him moving closer and she loved the fact that she was getting butterflies, and her heart might've skipped a beat or two.

When his lips reached hers they skipped three or four.

Lucas wished he hadn't done it because he wasn't sure if he could stop… it'd been too long for them and he never wanted it to be that long before he felt her lips ever again. It did something to him that he would never be able to explain, but he loved it. And he loved that she gently ran her hand over his elbow.

He wondered if maybe she was loving it too.

He wanted to know, but he didn't get the chance to. As quickly as he kissed her, she had pulled away.

Disappointment filled his eyes…and he was set on spending however much time needed to fix what went wrong between them. He was ready to apologize and tell her how much he loved her and Ella and how much he would always love them no matter what. It was going to be easy because it was so true.

"Momma, I wanna give you the card I made," Ella announced excitedly.

Lucas turned away from Peyton, even though their hands were still entwined. She made sure they really were so he wouldn't harshly yank them away like he might've. "Ella, let's wait for Grandma to wake up. Then if you want you can give Mommy her card, I'll give her mine, and then we can save the rest for later on after birthday cake."

"Fine," Ella conceded.

She'd done it. Peyton already felt bad. "You wanna share my cereal with me? I don't know if I can finish this all by myself," she offered.

Ella smiled shyly. She had wanted some, but there wasn't much left and since it was her Mother's special day, she decided to give it all to her. "Okay."

Peyton smiled, and she moved over on the bed slightly to make more room for when Lucas lifted Ella out of the wheelchair. Lucas just watched as Peyton shared her cereal with her daughter, well, she really wasn't sharing it but she let Ella have it instead. It was one of the countless sacrifices Peyton had made for her child. That morning it was, granted, one of the smaller ones, but it still meant a lot.

"You want some Daddy?" Ella asked sweetly.

Lucas shook his head. "I wish I could; but I can't. I'm allergic to strawberries, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ella recognized.

"Silly girl," Lucas shook his head. "I thought you knew that."

"I don't even know what allergic means," Ella admitted honestly, and both her parents laughed, breaking the tension that ensued earlier because of the broken kiss. But when Ella's confession finished, so did the laughter.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lucas announced, the heat already too much for him so early.

Peyton frowned. She knew why he was doing it. He was hurt. So was she. They were both hurting and she wanted to fix it as much as he did…but maybe not just yet. She was afraid more than anything that it wouldn't work like she'd hoped and they'd keep fighting. She didn't want fighting on her birthday. "Luke-" she tried softly. She wanted him to stay. He was allergic to strawberries…but he could have cereal without it. He could have it with them.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered low enough so that Ella wouldn't hear, before kissing his wife sweetly on the forehead. They both loved forehead kisses.

Still, with them it wasn't even close to the real thing.

------------------

Karen awoke shortly after, padding down the stairs in her pajamas. "Hi Grandma!" Ella called from her wheelchair. She had gotten comfortable with a notebook Peyton had given her for her drawings, and various pages had already been filled up to pass the time for her recovery. She played a little game with her mom where Peyton would get something in the room, set it in front of her and tell her to draw it. Then Peyton would draw it, so on and so forth. Ella would pout and say Peyton's drawings were always so much better.

"Hi sweetie," she returned happily. It was a beautiful day outside, and the light was shining brightly into the big airy living room. She walked over to Peyton with a smile. "Happy Birthday!" she chorused playfully, and Peyton laughed and returned her warm embrace.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember," Peyton admitted.

"Are you kidding? I'm supposed to remember; I'm your mother in law," Karen joked. "I'm the one who has to remind him," she pointed to Lucas and he scowled.

"Hey! I remembered," Lucas defended. In fact he'd been thinking about what he was going to do for Peyton for quite a while. The truth was, Lucas was great about remembering those kinds of dates. He didn't know what to feel when he realized that this year Peyton's birthday would definitely overlap with Ella's recovery time. Should he feel bad that they wouldn't be able to take Peyton out to dinner like they usually did? Would Ella feel bad? Would Peyton be upset?

The questions were answered quickly when he saw Peyton's smile that morning. She had nothing to be sad about; her family was around her and that's what really mattered. So this year, Lucas was determined to make that count.

"Good," Karen replied with a little smile. "I'm just upset that I missed the breakfast in bed," she pouted. She then turned to Lucas, her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

Lucas shrugged. "Uh…I forgot?"

Karen pasted on a pretty smile, and looked around before picking up the New Yorker Peyton had been reading. Before Lucas could react, she rolled it up and smacked him playfully on the back of the head, Ella and Peyton laughing behind her.

"Ah, what was that for??" he huffed, rubbing the back of his head. "Clearly you're not a morning person."

Karen ignored her son and turned to her granddaughter. "Ella, let this be a valuable lesson," she smiled. "You never forget your mother." After saying that, Karen scowled at Lucas.

"I won't," Ella assured her, and Peyton smiled and wove their hands together.

"Good girl," Karen condoned.

"And Daddy _did _say we had to wait for you to open presents," Ella defended naturally, and Lucas sent her a wink.

Karen looked to Lucas and nodded in approval. "At least you're doing something right," she told him, heading to the kitchen, unable to see Lucas' scowl. He looked to Peyton disbelievingly, and Peyton just shook her head and laughed.

Lucas smirked and turned around. "It's all 'cause of you, Ma."

Karen reappeared, and Ella giggled because she was acting so silly. "I know."

-----------------

After every single adult had taken a shower, everyone moved out on the deck to have coffee, enjoying the bright sun and the beautiful blue sky. It was the perfect day for a birthday. The adults were having small talk while Ella was trying to see if she could spot any lady bugs.

"There's one!" Ella announced gleefully, pointing to the insect slowly crawling on the wooden railing of the deck.

Peyton smiled, running her fingers through Ella's hair. "You know your first Halloween costume was a lady bug," she told her sweetly.

Lucas grinned, remembering how cute she looked all dressed up in her little antennas when she was only two. She had absolutely no clue what on was going on but she saw how excited her mother was, so in turn, she was as well.

Lucas couldn't help but see how fast time was going by. If only it didn't.

"Really?" Ella's eyes lit up.

Peyton nodded. "Mhm. I think I might still have the costume somewhere…" she said, and Lucas gave her a look. They both knew that the costume was put away safely at the bottom of Ella's last dresser drawer. She kept _everything._

"Don't look at me like that," Peyton defended playfully. "If I ever even _thought_ of giving it away Brooke would kill me."

Brooke insisted that since she was the _best, _she would make her niece's first Halloween costume. That then propelled an idea by Brooke of possibly launching a new clothing line by Clothes over Bros/Baby Brooke of Halloween costumes ranging from all ages, from adorable to cute to sexy (excluding the children, of course).

It was immediately declined by Victoria, but that didn't mean Brooke didn't keep every single prototype to piss her off.

Lucas laughed. It then reminded him to check his cellphone, and she tapped his fingertips against the iron table impatiently when he realized he hadn't gotten any calls or messages.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Karen asked curiously, noticing all throughout breakfast (Ella had watermelon, and then she informed everyone of her best friend/next door neighbor Katie Nowell and how she tried to convince Ella that if she ate the black watermelon seeds she'd grow the large fruit in her stomach) that Lucas had been checking his cellphone at least twice every three seconds.

Lucas looked up to face his mother. "Hm? Oh, nothing," he waved it off, putting his phone back in his jeans pocket. He pretended not to notice his mother's questioning glance and went back to stealing some of Ella' s watermelon.

Ella playfully swatted his hand away, and Lucas laughed. Then, before he was going to do it again, this time knowing he'd be successful, the phone inside the house began to ring.

"I'll get it," Lucas announced suddenly, quickly getting out of his chair to grab the telephone before it went to the machine.

Peyton furrowed her brows to Karen. "He's acting weird," she observed quietly.

Karen nodded. "You're telling me."

Lucas pressed a button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, getting ready to smile once he heard a familiar voice.

Instead he heard a strange crinkling, a strange noise. "Hello?" he asked again, when he could have sworn he heard a deep breathing on the other end. There was no answer, and Lucas held his breath and waited silently for any sign of the other person that made the call to make himself or herself known.

There was another noise, as if the person was shuffling the phone in his hands, and Lucas definitely heard deep breathing this time. Before he could ask who it was, the person hung up and the line went dead.

Shaking it off, Lucas put the phone back in its base, fetched his card for Peyton, (he tried to get Ella's too, but apparently she hid it somewhere for safe keeping) and rejoined his family.

"Who was it?" Karen asked curiously.

"No one," Lucas replied vaguely, and Peyton was watching him carefully. After settling back down in his chair, Lucas reached into his back pocket for the card he had written Peyton days before. "This is for you," he announced in that gentle voice he had, as he handed her the envelope.

"What about mine?" Ella asked sadly.

"You can go next," Karen assured her with a wink. At that, Ella smiled.

Peyton smiled and opened the envelope, revealing a card on the front that said something all cards say about wives, which Peyton appreciated. But she knew that the more important message wasn't the one printed by the card company, but the message Lucas wrote on the inside flap himself. Lucas was staring at her intensely the entire time as her eyes scanned the words he had written early, early in the morning; when the sky was still a pale twilight…and Peyton and Ella were sleeping somewhat soundly beside him- the words that Peyton was now reading softly aloud.

_To my only August girl, _

_Times have been really hard for us lately; but I know we're gonna make it. That's what we promised each other from the beginning…._

Peyton swallowed and her voice got even quieter, and she stopped through the first sentence to read the rest of what he wrote in her head. He watched her expression change, he watched her eyes tear up ever so slightly. Karen was looking warily between them both and even Ella knew to stop trying to see what Lucas had written.

When Peyton had finished, she placed the card back on the table and just looked at Lucas. She didn't really know what to say; because she knew words couldn't possibly come close to conveying what she felt right then.

Karen kept looking at them both. She doesn't think she's ever been in a silence quite like this one; with no words but everything is already being said in their eyes. She should've expected it, she tells herself.

She clears her throat. "Alright, so I was wrong. You really are doing something right."

---------------

Ella was helping Lucas with the breakfast dishes (he insisted he'd do them even though Karen told him to just leave it until later; but it was no use, he was always like that) when he checked his cell phone and smiled when he got a text.

This time, no one noticed. Peyton was showing Karen the small but full garden next to the Little House in the corner of the huge yard, and Ella was having fun drying all the plates and bowls Lucas handed over to her.

"Last one," she announced happily, reaching up to place it on the counter.

"Alright," Lucas cheered.

Then, just as he'd expected, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Ella asked, looking right at the door.

"I'll get it," Lucas announced, and he walked quickly to answer the bell.

With a pull of the handle, the door opened to reveal the one and only…

"Hey Broody!!" Lucas was greeted with her arms being thrown around his neck.

Brooke Davis.

"You made it!" he laughed, returning her hug.

"Of course I did," she refuted with a smile. Lucas stepped back and let her into the house, and she hadn't even taken three steps before Ella saw her.

"Aunt Brooke!!" she cheered excitedly. The plates were forgotten about on the counter and Ella took the breaks off of her chair. She was an expert in that thing now, and she wheeled herself to Brooke in mere seconds.

Brooke opened her arms wide with a bright smile. "Hey Mama!" she bent to her knees when the wheelchair came to a stop and engulfed Ella in an enormous hug, peppering her temple with kisses. "I've missed you!!"

"I've missed you too," Ella replies honestly. Her Aunt Brooke had always been around, and not seeing her every other day had been really tough for the little girl.

"How are you?" Brooke asks her, grasping her hand tightly. She'd been upset to say the least and felt bad that she wouldn't able to stay by and help her dear friends during the time Ella had been in the hospital…but she was here now and she wanted to make sure that mattered.

Seeing the cast in person was harder than Brooke anticipated. Peyton had described it to her in phone calls but it was so different seeing it so close. It was so big, and it covered more than half of Ella's body, it didn't look like she could move at all and Brooke knew it was possible for her to be in a lot of pain. She had no idea how Ella did it every day.

"Good," Ella replies.

Other than because she was the strongest ever little girl she'd ever met. "Nothing hurts?" Brooke asks her, and she feels her eyes tearing. She promised herself she wouldn't do that but she couldn't help it.

Ella shook her head. "Not today," she answered honestly. "It's awesome."

Brooke laughed and nuzzled her nose against Ella's. "We're gonna keep it that way," she promises, no matter if maybe it can't be kept. It's the thought that counts. Brooke then stands up on her own two feet. "Come on, let's go surprise Mommy."

They both headed into the kitchen, and before they got farther, the screen door opened. "What's going…" Peyton stopped in her tracks when she saw who standing there. "Oh my God!" was all she said with a smile.

Brooke smiled. "Hey birthday girl," she said with a laugh, walking quickly to Peyton so they could hug. "You surprised?"

"Oh my God…" was all Peyton could say into Brooke's shoulder, and suddenly she felt like crying. She'd missed her best friend so much while she was in New York…her bubbly voice and her advice and all the help she could've been. She finally had a piece of her home… and for the moment she didn't want to let go. She looked her over and noticed Brooke got a haircut, and her skin was slightly darker because of the sun. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice about to break.

Brooke pulled back from their hug to answer. "Uh..hello. It's your birthday. I wouldn't miss it. Whether you're in New York or Japan."

Peyton laughed. "I'm really glad you're here," she said honestly.

"Me too," she replied, and she squeezed her hand. "It was all Luke's idea," she tells Peyton. Of course Brooke wanted to come to New York- if she could she would've come earlier-she just had the gut feeling that Lucas and Peyton needed to deal as a family first and put all their focus and attention on Ella and her recovery. Then she could have visitors. When she got the call from Luke late two nights ago… of course initially she panicked. Lucas immediately calmed her down and said he wanted Brooke to be with them all for to celebrate Peyton's birthday. She happily accepted, and no sooner was she in the quaint neighborhood they were staying in.

"Jeez, Brooke. How much stuff did you pack?" Lucas asked jokingly, setting her luggage down in the hall…which included two small cases, gift bags, shopping bags…

"What I need," Brooke answered him obviously.

They looked back when they heard another familiar voice. "Awesome, I walked into the right house…"

Of course. Where would Brooke be without her husband these days?

"Hey!" Jullian replied, grinning that illegal grin of his as he walked quickly over to Ella and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. "What've you been up to, kiddo?" he asked lightly.

He then made the conscious decision to look over her cast, and pain filled his eyes when he thought of how hard it must've been for all of them… the tough things they had to go through…the hurt Ella must've been in.

And then he felt awful.

But… there was a smile on her face… she looked happy. So he saw no reason why he shouldn't be. "Sweet ride," he settled, putting on a smile to cover up his sadness.

"Thanks. If I could I'd let you ride in it….but… don't know if I'm allowed," she told him regretfully.

Jullian shook his head. He freakin loved this girl. "That's okay," he told her. "Maybe when you're out of it soon, huh?" He held up his fist for her to bump.

Ella smiled, and bumped right back.

-------------------

"Who's watching Natalie?" Peyton asked, when she pulled from Jullian's warm embrace.

Brooke smiled softly. "Uhm- Victoria."

Peyton's eyebrows raised, and she didn't know what to say but just look at Jullian who nodded.

Brooke raised her hands. "I know, I know. It's a little weird…okay.. it's really weird. But you know I'm a sucker for second chances and lately she's been…sweet? She's trying really hard to be in Natalie's life and I don't know… maybe I can't be mad at her for that. People make mistakes right?"

Lucas just looked at Peyton, and she looked at him, and Jullian did nothing but look between both of them and sigh. Them and their wordless moments.

"Right," Peyton agreed.

"Don't worry. I've got Hales watching her like a hawk," Brooke assures everyone in the room, although Jullian already bore witness to Brooke's lengthy instructions to her great friend.

Karen walked in next, and she just laughed when she saw an over delighted Brooke run into her arms, proclaiming she had no idea she'd be there.

"I knew," Karen said, looking to Lucas with a smile, and he himself was more than happy that his mother managed to pull it all off.

* * *

After giving the Davis-Bakers a tour of the house and the extra room they could stay in, Lucas decided to keep an eye over the house (that was his excuse) while everyone else made that much needed trip to the super market.

"Next Stop: The Cereal Aisle," Jullian announced playfully, his voice emulating that of a tour guide in a famous city. Ella just had a smile worth a million dollars on her face, as she let her uncle zoom her down.

Jullian came to a short stop, and he imitated a car doing so with his voice. Clutching part of the list that Karen and Peyton had drafted up, his eyes scanned the items needed. "Lucky Charms," he recites. "See it yet?" He asks Ella, who was searching all the rows and rows of cereal boxes.

As the pair made their way down their share of the list, they came up with a little game to make it more entertaining. (They even came up with a name: The Supermarket Game. To hell if it wasn't creative, to them it was the best thing ever).

Jullian read the item, and whoever found it in the aisle first (Ella was at a serious advantage with her wheels) got a certain amount of points. When they did find it, extra points were awarded if they could successfully get it from the shelf to the basket.

So far, Jullian was_ just_ ahead of Ella. For now. "Found it!" Ella pointed to the familiar cereal box on a high shelf.

"Aw man," Jullian pouted playfully. He watched as Ella tried to grab the box into her hands, but the shelf was too high.

"Can't reach," Ella admitted, sinking down into her seat. For a second, Jullian saw sadness in her eyes before she remembered what she'd repeatedly been told-and hid it.

"Here," Jullian announced, reaching up with his arm and grabbing the box. "Since you still nailed it like Nancy Drew, the points are yours." Jullian smiled when he saw her do the same, and he handed her the cereal box. "Let's see if you can aim and shoot like your old man," he told Ella, taking the red basket that luckily wasn't too full yet and positioning it far enough and at a fair height since she was in her chair.

Just like Lucas taught her, Ella raised her arm and readied herself to try and make it in. Raising her arm with the box in her hand, she threw as best she could. She held her breath, and watched as the box sailed through the air and landed rockily into the basket.

Jullian cheered. "10 points for Scott!"

Ella smiled. "Yay!" She looked to her Uncle innocently. "Am I winning?"

Jullian's eyes narrowed, playfully scowling. "_Yes." _

Ella smiled, with a light in her green eyes that Jullian could never resent. It was nice to know it was still there.

A woman, who was carrying a blue basket on her arm and who'd been lingering in the aisle looking for a special kind of cookie, couldn't help but watch the sweet interaction. When she passed by the apparent father and daughter in the aisle, she sent Ella a sweet sympathetic smile when she saw her cast and wheelchair and looked to Jullian; although one could suppose she was speaking to them both.

"God bless," she told Jullian, referring to Ella who just said nothing. Jullian didn't really know what to say, but smiled politely; since the woman obviously thought he was Ella's father, and he wasn't particularly religious; Peyton and Lucas weren't either, really. Perhaps more than him, but he couldn't know for sure unless he asked them.

As quickly as she came up to them, she left. Jullian was watching Ella carefully, seeing how she'd react. For all he knew she could've been too young still to know a lot about the concept of God and religion. But you never know.

Ella leaned her head into her pillow. "People keep saying that," she told Jullian, and he couldn't tell if she was upset about it or didn't mind at all.

For a moment, Jullian was at a loss. What could he say to that? Leaning over close and looking into Ella's big green eyes, he could only reply, however basic it might've been, with part of what he was feeling that day all those years ago when his wife Brooke called him and told him in tears that Ella Grace was born at 2 lbs 7 oz; that she was born into the world and already fighting for her right to make it home in her parents' arms. "I think she just thinks you're really lucky."

------------

"Luke?" Peyton called through the house when they all returned, but it didn't seem like he was there. "Have you guys seen Luke?" she asked Brooke and Jullian, who were busy unpacking their bags in the room they were going to stay in.

"Yeah, I think I saw him and Karen outside," Jullian supplied, and Peyton nodded and headed just there.

When she got to the deck, she saw Lucas had brought out a large wooden table she didn't notice before, probably because it'd been propped up against a far wall to make room for the concrete basketball playing space.

Not only that, but he made sure there was enough charcoal on the grill that they hadn't used yet, and he brought out extra chairs…but the best part-the best part was that him and Karen had set up a bunch of candles (it was safe) around the yard, lighting it up and making the place seem like something out of a fairy tale.

Maybe it was.

All of it went perfectly with the sky that was starting to twinge into a slight twilight. He had put a radio on a small table that was out of the way, and some of Peyton's favorite songs began to play in the background.

"Luke…" she tried to say…tell him that it was too much, that he didn't have to do this.

Lucas shook his head. "Since couldn't really go out for dinner this year, I figured to bring the dinner to you."

"Daddy!" Ella called from up on the deck, making both Lucas and Peyton turn at the sound of her sweet little voice.

"Can I come down?"

Since Ella had gotten her wheelchair, all the capable adults admittedly avoided the task of ever trying to bring her down the stairs to join them in the yard; they didn't offer because they knew it wouldn't be easy, but then again Ella never asked for it so they never deemed it something necessary- thus the easy route of remaining on the deck was taken instead.

"Of course," Lucas answered. He squeezed Peyton's hand quickly before going up the stairs. He put his hands on his hips, surveying the situation. He had to somehow get Ella who was as they all knew stricken with a body cast, down a flight of stairs that was pretty narrow on second thought…without forgetting about the massive wheelchair that had to go with it.

The screen door leading to the deck made an obnoxious screech as Jullian and Brooke walked hand in hand through it.

"Wow, everything looks great," Brooke complimented. "I underestimate you," she told Lucas in that way of hers, which made him laugh. "What are we doing?"

"_I'm_ waiting to do downstairs, but he's taking forever!" Ella exclaimed, gesturing to Lucas.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking everything over once more. "Just a little tricky," he admitted to both Ella and Brooke, who looked to Jullian.

"Need a hand?"

Lucas looked between the willing couple and the venture that awaited him and sighed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Lucas, come on. We're here to help."

Brooke and Jullian did come to New York on such short notice, even leaving their one year old behind. Lucas knew how hard it was for them, and he didn't want them to regret coming all this way. "Alright," he conceded.

Brooke offered to hold Ella while both Lucas and Jullian brought down the wheelchair. Lucas was unsure about it at first, he didn't know whether or not Ella was too heavy for Brooke to handle. "Don't underestimate me," was all she said, and Lucas put his hands up in surrender.

He picked up his daughter and very carefully brought her into Brooke's awaiting arms. It took her a moment to adjust herself.

"Aunt Brooke, don't drop me," Ella said in her tiny voice, distracting Brooke from watching Lucas and her husband manage to carry down the wheelchair.

Brooke looked down to Ella, and she saw how she was grasping to the fabric of her shirt and warily looking towards the ground.

Brooke sent her a reassuring smile. That was about the last thing she would ever do. "I'm not going to drop you, baby-cakes," Brooke tells her sweetly, nuzzling her nose with hers.

Lucas was by her side seconds later, taking Ella from his close friend's arms. "Thanks," he says softly, and Brooke knows it's for more than he's letting on.

"Sure," she replies with a smile. Their heads turn when they hear a doorbell ring, and Karen, who'd come to fetch something from the kitchen, speaks before Lucas can excuse himself to answer.

"I'll get it."

"Hey Luke, is this gonna be enough food?" Jullian called from a few feet away, about to turn up the heat on the grill.

Lucas settled Ella comfortably in her chair before he answered. "No."

Peyton furrowed her brows, confused. "Wait, who else is coming?"

Lucas' reply was interrupted by the loud screech of the porch deck, as Karen stepped out, trying to hide a smile.

"We've got more company," Karen announces.

"Who?!" Ella asked, unable to hide her growing excitement.

Karen stepped aside, and the door opened once more, to reveal three more figures who she'd come to know well in a city she didn't think she knew at all.

Ella's eyes lit up, and Peyton smiled.

Sebastian, Vivienne, and Elise were three people whose company she was honored to have.

-------------

**If you want to see Part II in just a few days, let me know! Also, I am open to some requests and scenes you'd like to see in Part II with the introduction of Brooke, Jullian, Sebastian and his family...I want to make you happy! Just push that green button and let me know. **


	23. Chapter 22 Part II

**I have news. My writing surprises me. I lied. Chapter 22 is going to have three parts. Otherwise, this part would've been over 10,000 words. That's the badish news. **

**The good news is... if you all love this chapter and tell me so, Part III is up Tuesday evening!**

**MichelleBell: I know, I said the Ella/Peyton you wanted would be in this part but it's in Part III. Sorry! I put some lovely LP for you all in the meantime. **

**It is so past my bedtime right now. But what can I say? **

_Chapter Twenty Two_

_Part II_

It didn't take long for Brooke and Jullian to befriend Sebastian and Vivienne. They were extremely easy to get along with, and soon they were all talking and laughing (Jullian was walking around trying to take candid pictures with his digital camera) and enjoying the summer evening. Ella and Elise were having the greatest time, drawing all sorts of things that came to their fancy and playing all sorts of pointless games with rules they made up along the way to make sure they always won.

Peyton was talking to Vivienne when she felt Brooke grab her hand.  
"Sorry," she apologized. She looked to Peyton with that glint in her hazel eyes that Peyton knew too well. "I need you for a sec."

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because."

Peyton saw how her best friend stood anxiously on the tips of her toes, and she knew Brooke was feeling particularly antsy.

But the blonde also happened to be having an enjoyable conversation with her guest; so she seemingly had to choose.

"I'll be right back," she told Vivienne, who reassured her that it was fine. She joined Sebastian after Jullian told them he wanted to snap a photo.

Peyton let Brooke gently pull her towards the concrete area by the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" she asked with a smile. "I happened to be in the middle of a conversation."

"The conversation will be there when you get back," Brooke ushered, and she took the wine glass of Peyton's hands and gave it to her husband.

"Hold this," she instructed, and thankfully Lucas wasn't bewildered enough to let it slip from his grip. With a shake of his head, he watched as the two best friends made their way up the wooden steps hand in hand and through the swinging door.

In the hallway next to the stairs, Brooke grabbed the large pink bag Lucas had set down earlier that day.

"What's in there?" Peyton asked cautiously. She'd learned to do so with Brooke.

"You'll see!" Brooke said back, ushering Peyton quickly up the steps and into the bedroom she'd been sharing with Lucas.

"Ugh, finally," Brooke breathed out, and she shut the door quickly behind her. Peyton sat at the edge of the bed, with an amused look on her face. "Shut up," Brooke said. She straightened up and put on her best smile, handing Peyton the pink bag. "This is a little something from me."

"What, you don't do couple gifts with Jullian now?" Peyton joked.

"Excuse me. I do not do couple gifts."

Peyton surrendered and took the bag,telling Brooke silently that she didn't have to buy anything. The brunette chose to ignore it. She reached into the bag of tissue paper to pull out a hand stitched white summer dress, with a v neck cut and a brown belt around the waist and it stopped at the perfect place to show Peyton's legs. It was beautiful in a simple way. Kind of like the woman who was going to wear it.

"Brooke…"

"I have the shoes to match," Brooke told Peyton, before reaching in and showing Peyton. "Now hurry up and change. I can wait."

Peyton shook her head and did as Brooke was told, and when she came out, Brooke laughed. "Oh boy, I really hope Lucas took his heart meds."

Peyton blushed and shook her head.

Brooke shrugged. "What? You're totally smoking. Tonight is so gonna end well for you guys." She watched Peyton's behavior carefully…how she stayed quiet and refused to make eye contact. She didn't even roll her eyes. She just gave a smile smile, which was suspect for her enough. "Ok…honey, how long has it been?"

Peyton didn't answer.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "That means too long."

Peyton sighed. "Brooke…"

"I know," Brooke cut her off gently. There were more important things to worry about. One important little person who needed her Mommy and Daddy.

Brooke could sense the room getting heavy, and she didn't want them, because one thing Brooke Davis Baker was a pro at these days was making everything…light. "But hey..." Brooke tried. "This could help."

Peyton cracked a smile and considered it.

"You deserve it, you know."

Peyton said nothing, except…"The dress is amazing. Thanks-best friend."

Brooke smiled. "You're welcome…best friend." She walked over to give Peyton a warm hug, which Peyton gladly took. "I love you, even if you're putting up with Luke's dry spell."

Peyton laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

Ella was asking Lucas where her mother was so she could draw something on her cast, and Lucas didn't really know.

Until he saw her come down the stairs.

She was wearing this gorgeous white summer dress he was positive was new, with patterns of flowers on it, and one that made her body look so perfect. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down her tan legs….

He was _so lucky_ to have taken his heart medication today.

He walked over to her slowly, and when she reached the last few steps, he held out his hand with a little smile.

"Such a gentlemen," Brooke commented not so casually.

Peyton gave Brooke a look, before grasping her husband's hand. He was so obviously looking her over.

She kind of liked it.

Noticing that Brooke was eavesdropping (he knew her for a long time) Lucas leaned in to whisper something in Peyton's ear. He leaned in real close, and Peyton couldn't help but put her hand on his shoulder, and when the tip of her nose touched the side of his neck only slightly, she could smell his cologne. She _loved_ that cologne.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. It effected her so much Peyton wished time could just stop and he could whisper more things to her like that.

"You smell really nice," she said quietly. The smell was getting to her head. In a good way. A really good way.

Lucas chuckled, and he was leaning in intending for her lips.

"Momma!" Ella called.

Lucas sighed, and when they were both were _so_ close, the knew that then was the time. Peyton gave him a regretful look, and gently stroked his cheek instead. Before she walked off, she held on to Lucas' fingers until the last possible second.

That was enough to have him smiling like an idiot.

----------------

The food was sizzling on the grill releasing embers and delicious aromas, and Lucas knew it would be soon when they could enjoy it. He turned to see Sebastian by his side.

"Thank you for inviting us," he said sincerely, and both men turned their gaze to their daughters who were smiling, laughing and having fun together.

"Thanks for coming," Lucas replied, equally sincere.

Sebastian nodded. "So. You're quite the famous author, I hear."

Lucas laughed, turning red. No doubt probably from Brooke. "I don't know about that," he answered modestly.

"My wife had a copy of your first novel in her purse," Sebastian told Lucas. "She was reading it the whole time we were in the hospital and she didn't know she spent the majority of the time in a room with the author until she saw that picture of you on the back cover."

Lucas laughed again. He remembered that photo; feeling so young and like he was on top of the world. He even remembered the color of the tie he wore. Blue. "Well I didn't know I was in a room with someone who was reading it."

"That book is helping her learn better English," Sebastian said, and Lucas was proud. "She convinced me to read it after she was done, and then after I did I went out to the bookstore and bought your sequel. _The Comet, _right?"

Lucas nodded, and he smiled when he saw Peyton from the corner of his eye, drawing on their daughter's cast and totally and completely in her element ."Right." But she looked so damn hot in that dress that it took him longer to peel his eyes away.

"I guess you do believe in fate then?" Sebastian asked with a grin (he noticed the staring, I mean come on) and a twinkle in his eye.

Lucas smiled bashfully, but then sobered up when he realized the gravity of it. "I'm sorry…when I asked you that-"

Sebastian put up his hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it. There's no need for apologies. I'd rather you ask it than anyone else."

Lucas nodded.

Sebastian looked over to Ella and Elise again, and they were trying to count how many cherries were on the cherry tree. "I know that this can be painful. When I met you the first thing I felt was guilt; I realized that I'm not the only one going through this and that other children were suffering."

Lucas was slightly relieved; because he had felt the exact same thing. Sebastian continued.

"But I think…when you and I are feeling powerless and angry…the best thing to do is blame it on fate. Maybe… if and when you ever reach that place where you can say 'this happened, but I cant ever change it' and if things didn't turn out one way they'd be so much different in another."

Lucas thought silently about what Sebastian had said.

If things had turned out differently than they had for Ella…if perhaps she was born in October instead of July…and if there was never any need for a diagnosis…..

Of course he would love her, because he would love his baby girl with all his heart from day one to day last.

And ure, she'd have the green eyes and his dimples and his smile. Sure, she might've had the same musical taste and love for books.

But Lucas knew. He still wouldn't have the same Ella. The brave, courageous little girl with the big heart, who was sitting there and fighting a fight she was meant to _win. _The girl he called his daughter. That was the girl he wouldn't give up for anything. _Anything._

She was incredible _just the way she was. _

Lucas tuned back into the conversation he was having with Sebastian to hear the older man say one last thing. "...maybe knowing this was all fate… is the best way to cope."

Lucas nodded his head, and he could think about just how lucky he was to have met the man beside him. "Maybe."

Lucas stood across the yard, still staring over his wife and how that dress looked on her. And then, just like that, he _really_ wanted to get her out of it. He checked his Rolex. How long until this party was over?

He didn't notice Jullian was next to him watching the entire thing with a smirk until the LA turned Tree Hill man waved his hand in front of Lucas' face. Lucas scowled and hit it away, making Jullian laugh. "I know, Peyton's hot, but wow."

Lucas squinted and gave him an evil look. That's right, Peyton was_ hot_ and gorgeous and beautiful and strong and _his. _"I don't think you wanna hear what I used to say about Brooke," Lucas said instead, smiling when he saw Jullian getting all squeamish.

Jullian cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "You're right, I don't. You're out of beer," Jullian quickly changed the subject, making Lucas laugh and pat him on the back.

"I'll get some more."

------------

Lucas walked into the kitchen, the door closing with a bang, when he saw Karen by the counter. She turned quickly when she saw him and frowned. "Crap," she said.

Lucas was confused. "Uh….sorry?" he said, walking over to the fridge, and really wasn't trying to see what his mother was trying to hide from him, and he laughed because she was making such an effort.

"I was trying to sneak my granddaughter a glass of soda."

Lucas pulled cold beers from the open fridge door. "I promise I won't say a thing."

Karen shrugged. "Eh. I would've brought it to her if you said no anyway." She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't," Lucas said truthfully. "Today's special, and she's been through so much. Soda is the least of our worries, right?"

Karen smiled slightly, but it turned into a frown. Peyton's revelation to her was still sticking in her mind no matter how many times she told herself she'd talked Peyton out of it and she'd no longer be thinking that way anymore. But still, she didn't want Lucas to be kept in the dark.

Not about this.

"Lucas, I need to tell you something," Karen said boldly, wringing her hands together to calm her nerves.

Lucas turned to her, and he noticed the serious look on her face. "Okay," he said, setting the bottles of beer down and ushering his mother to sit next to him at the empty table.

He waited patiently. Karen took a deep breath. "When you were at the park a couple days ago…you know, when you and Ella both came back upset…"

"Yeah," Lucas said, an edge to his tone that indicated he had no intention of reliving that outing.

Karen went back on track. "Peyton and I were talking, about Ella and well…she told me something I didn't think she meant to say."

"What did she say?" Lucas urged, getting worried.

Karen looked Lucas in the eye and knew she had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath, and she realized that now in this quiet kitchen was the best time to do it. "She said…she said she thought it was her fault," she said steadily, holding her breath, and waiting for Lucas' reaction.

He furrowed his brows, puzzled. "What was her fault?"

Karen only looked at him, her face sad and serious, holding Lucas' hands. "Ella's Cerebral Palsy," she told her son gently, preparing herself.

Lucas didn't say anything for a split second. He eventually started to chuckle when it settled in; his first instinct that his mother was joking. "That's ridiculous," he said. He laughed some more, but he noticed Karen's expression, and his mirth died down. "Oh, come on," he said, turning somber. "She didn't really tell you that, did she?"

Karen nodded, to her son's dismay. "She was in tears."

Lucas turned grim, and he shook his head. He felt his fist clench and all of a sudden he found his palm slamming down hard on the wooden table, making his mother jump. "Damn it," he muttered.

"I just thought you should know," Karen told him tentatively.

"It's not her fault," Lucas bit out, trying to calm his shaky nerves. "It's not."

"I know, of course it's not," Karen tried. "That's what I tried to tell her. But I wanted you to know," she repeated, as she watched her son's mannerisms: him pushing back the chair with such force that it almost fell back, grabbing the unopened bottles of beer by the counter hard enough so that the glass clinked together.

Karen got up from her chair quickly. "Lucas, please don't be upset. It's her birthday-"

"I have to talk to her," Lucas said, his eyes directly in front of him as barrelled through the door.

All Karen did was sink back in her chair, sincerely hoping she didn't just ruin a perfect evening.

-----------------

Brooke walked up to Jullian, and smiled as she saw him immersed in the thing he loved. He had his father's old projector set up, and the huge screen was already up against the front wall of the Little House. He looked so concentrated; his jaw line was tensed and his forearm flexed. And in the oncoming evening light; he looked really _really_ sexy. He didn't notice her come up to him, and he initially tensed at her touch, but relaxed when he saw it was her. She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and gave him a kiss to his cheek; his stubble tickling her lips. "When are you going to shave?"

Jullian looked at her and smirked. "I haven't been because you told me you liked the stubble."

"I change my mind. No more stubble."

Jullian scowled. "Well I'm keeping it."

Brooke smirked, and Jullian felt her coming closer and putting her hand on his lower back. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, but he could hear that sexy edge to her voice. When he felt her fingers threatened to go under his shirt ever so slightly, he had to take a breath; when he felt her other hand toying with the collars of his shirt, he smelled her sweet perfume and really wished she wasn't standing so close.

"Yes," He said, even though it was a bit painful.

Brooke smirked. "I guess I can't be kissing you for a while."

Jullian's his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?" He got dangerously close to her and she subconsciously took a step back.

_"Yes,"_ Brooke replied. She gave him a cheeky smile. "See ya later."

She squealed when Jullian grabbed her playfully by arm to pull her towards his body, and crashed their lips together, letting her fingers rest gently on his collarbone as he had his on her running up her waist.

She had to take a breath when he pulled away. Who the hell was she kidding. She couldn't go a day without kissing him.

"Any luck?" she asked, because she knew she had to distract herself.

"Not so far," Jullian admitted. He fumbled with the projector, rolling his eyes and taking a big huff of air. "This freakin' thing is so old."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "What did I tell you?"

Jullian chose to ignore his wife because he knew he'd never win this argument, but instead fumbled with the machine some more, pressing a few more buttons. "Please work. Please work. Please _work._" Jullian begged, and Brooke had to shut up her laugh. He looked like he was going to fall on his knees. "Stupid piece of crap!" Jullian's emotions got the best of him and through his growing frustrations, he actually hit the piece of machinery, hard, with his palm.

"Oh…..kay," Brooke said calmy albeit dramatically.

Jullian was about to respond, but then both adults averted their gaze when they heard a click and saw a flicker of light, and soon there were figures on the screen they both knew and loved.

Brooke looked from Jullian to the machine, back to Jullian again. "Never mind," she said. "That never works!"

Jullian smiled. "I know. You married a genius, baby."

"I guess I did," Brooke said, not seeing any harm in humoring him.

Jullian shook his head, proud of his handy work. "I am a genius."

Brooke rolled her eyes. So maybe she went wrong. "Oh, God. Here we go,"

Jullian laughed. "Happy Birthday, Sawyer!" he called to Peyton, and he motioned to the screen at the start of his video he'd made as a present, which featured recorded messages on video from Tree Hill and all the people they knew and loved and missed dearly; wishing her a happy birthday and many more since they knew it was the next best thing to doing it in person.

Peyton smiled, and sat down on the blankets they had set up, next to Ella and Elise who they'd all made sure was comfortable.

Nathan appeared with Haley first on the screen first, the couple sitting next to each other on their couch smiling warmly; and Peyton felt an ache in her heart.

"_Hey Sawyer. I'm ignoring the fact that I'm talking to a camera and not the actual you, which sucks and is really awkward but you're my best friend, so I have to wish you a happy birthday and many more. I miss you, I love you, and, uh…hoops is boring without Luke. There, I said it. Can't wait to see you guys."_

_ Haley laughed at Nathan's awkwardness with speeches, and spoke next. _

_ "Hey Blondie, and Lucas, and Ella! If I could I'd go on the first flight out to see all of you, but unfortunately that snobby record label lady Miranda has been irritating me to to no end… my god you are so lucky you're nott here for that…and Matthew cries and sleeps all day but you better know I love you like crazy and I can't wait until you guys come home so I can throw you a party. Ella I better see you all better!" Haley blew everyone a kiss and Lucas realized he missed his best friend's warm smile. _

_ Jamie popped his head in unannounced. "Happy Birthday Aunt Peyton! I love you! I made you something really cool."_

_ "Don't show her yet Jamie!" Haley scolded, and Jamie rolled his eyes. _

_ "I know, I was just saying. Jeez." _

_ "Lucas, you better get your girls back here safe with us or else I'm coming after you."_

Lucas was standing still on the deck, leaning on the railing. He had walked out to talk to Peyton, intent on doing so then and there. Instead he saw his little brother on the big screen, and he averted his gaze to see Peyton smiling and laughing with his daughter and her great friend-and he couldn't bring himself to ruin it for her.

He slowly climbed down the wooden stairs when the film cut to a grinning Skills and an awkward (smiling) Lauren.

"_What up P Saywer? Happy Birthday skinny girl. I'll forgive you for not celebrating with me as long as there's alcohol in my place."_

Everyone began to laugh. Skills was the same on camera.

_ "And Ella, I love you and I miss you babe. Check it out:"_

Ella sat up in her chair eagerly to watch what Skills had to say.

_He motioned to Lauren who proudly showed her left hand to the camera; a glimmering engagement ring sat nice and snug on her finger. "Thanks both of you girls for helping me pick it out while Luke just sat there."_

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. Skills never failed to make him laugh.

Lauren spoke words as well, and Jullian managed to get pieces from Mouth, Millicent, and even one from Mia who pouted because the one day she was visiting Tree Hill with Chase Peyton was out of town.

Peyton gave Jullian a big hug for his gift. She knew that the people back home loved all of them regardless if they weren't there.

And that-in such a big world-was comforting.

----------

Blankets had been set down all over the yard, people were scattered and the food served on paper plates, when Jullian announced he brought film reels of cartoons that were ages old. Ella and Elise were elated to watch whatever graced the screen; and they smiled when they saw Mickey Mouse's first sound cartoon: _Steamboat Willie _from 1928.

The cartoons rolled on and everyone enjoyed each others company, the breeze picking up and the sun beginning to fall. The perfect evening movie.

Lucas squinted when he saw Peyton lingering on the blanket; smiling at Ella and Elise, who were trying to get everyone to sign Ella's cast. He walked over and sat next to her, feeling the grass poking from underneath the thin blanket.

He tries to entwine their fingers and she lets him. He feels her shiver against him, so Lucas shrugs off his light jacket he was wearing and put it over her shoulders. She leaned into his frame, and his heart skipped at the joy of having her listen to it.

Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife, and he smiles softly at the fact that she puts her leg over his. But he knew regardless he needed to talk to her. Just not in anger.

"Thank you for this," Peyton whispers, closing her eyes when she heard the soothing beat of his heart.

Lucas responds not verbally, but by stroking her golden hair away from her forehead. Peyton looks up at him, preoccupied when he doesn't answer.

"Peyt, why didn't you tell me?"

Peyton's brows furrow. "Tell you what?"

Lucas scoffs; he hates it when she tries to play dumb with him. "We used to tell each other this stuff, Peyton."

"Lucas what-"

"I remembered your birthday today," Lucas cut her off. "Just like I do every single year. I remember your birthday, I remember our anniversary-"

"I know you do," Peyton tried to tell him softly. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Lucas softens. "I remembered the pregnancy, Peyton. You would always tell me you were feeling off all the time, that you had shortness of breath…"

Peyton winced. That wasn't what she wanted to remember. Because all she had to do was look at where it all led.

"Peyton, none of this is your fault. The Cerebral Palsy…it's not."

Peyton nodded and look down to the blanket. Lucas tilted her chin. "None of it at all."

"Yeah," Peyton said softly, but Lucas was not convinced.

"You cleaned the windows that day because they were dirty. That's it. You didn't inflict anything, you didn't cause any of this. I really need you to believe me. Please, Peyton." A moment of no words came next. "Please." Peyton sighed and Lucas knew she was on the verge of crying. Still, he needed to say what he needed to say. Maybe it would convince her."This is hard for me to say-" Lucas paused. "But maybe it all was-"

"Meant to be?" Peyton finished the scentence for him, and every word of it cut through her like daggers.

Lucas nods silently. "I don't want you to torture yourself thinking about what could've been. You can't do that to yourself. I won't let you." Peyton looks in his eyes and knows he's serious, so she nods in the absence of words.

"I can't help but feel that I should've been able to protect her from this," she finally says.

Lucas exhales. "Me too."

The couple sat with the known realization stinging like poison in between them; they wanted to protect their daughter. It was a natural reaction already burned into every single piece of them both; since Ella was born, and with Cerebral Palsy _especially_, Lucas and Peyton _stopped _living for themselves.

And they started to live for their child.

They wanted to protect their daughter even if it meant they had to see blood on their knuckles.

They couldn't. At least; not from her CP.

Lucas was getting sad by the silence. "It's gonna take a while for both us of to get used to fact that this was meant to be for her," he continued before Peyton could speak. "But we both _know_ that she was meant to be our daughter. That could be enough to fight this." Lucas saw the tear falling from Peyton's green eyes and he softly wiped them away before speaking quietly to her. "I want to fight this with you."

He took her hand, and Peyton didn't say anything at all, but looked down when she felt his fingers delicately stroking her wedding ring out of habit, and he was slowly leaning down toward her; partially because she looked so perfect in the nearing evening light, and just…because.

When he touched felt her lips against his own his heart started to get all excited, and all of a sudden his hands started moving when he realized she really was kissing him back.

Peyton felt the goosebumps when her husband's hand landed softly on her thigh, and he let her put her leg over his.

They ignored everyone else (they weren't paying much attention) when their embrace continued, and they both pulled away at the same time. Before Peyton could get too far away he leaned in to feel her again, and she met him in the middle. Lucas was getting pulled in quickly, and he put his hand on Peyton's cheek to feel her soft skin.

Lucas was starting to think all good things like these couldn't last forever when he feels Peyton try and pull away with her hands gently on his wrist.

When her soft lips leave his, Lucas still makes sure their foreheads are touching, but all he wants to is _kiss _her. She wasn't letting him and he wanted to know why; so he tells her what he's wanted to tell her for a while now.

"Don't pull away from me."

"Like you pulled away from me?" Peyton asks him softly, and it's making her sad just thinking about how she felt in that split second a few days ago when she saw Lucas' figure getting farther and farther away down the block…and wondering when he'd be back.

Lucas lets out an exasperated sigh; wondering how they could go from being so connected less than a few moments earlier in an embrace to this so quickly. "Peyton-"

Both of them knew that the beauty in their relationship was that they were usually _always_ able to turn to each other about everything; confide in each other. Because they were not just another pair of husband and wife with a child. And they were not just lovers.

They were best friends, too.

"I miss you," Lucas whispers desperately.

"Do you trust me?" Peyton asks him instead; and suddenly she became aware of when her mind flooded with Lucas' angry and helpless and distraught words from before.

_I don't know who to trust anymore. _

Lucas doesn't even take a moment to consider her question; he doesn't have to. "Of course I do, come on. You're my wife!"

Peyton looks at him, her sadness more noticeable than it has been in her eyes. "That isn't what you said before."

"I know, I know," Lucas sighs and looks into her eyes. He's trying so hard to get them back to where they needed to be for their daughter. "I didn't mean it, you have to know that. It was stupid. It was stupid of me to say." Lucas takes a breath, trying to find his bearings. All of a sudden there were too many words to say what he felt. "I love you and Ella so much. If I ever even think that one day I could lose the both of you I say things…_stupid_ and moronic things I don't mean."

"You weren't going to lose us, Luke. You _aren't _going to. I'm your wife," she said, and Lucas loved that little smile she wore, however serious she was being.

He nods, and he feels all of the pressure building up in his chest; pressure that he needs to release before it drives him off of a clif. He takes a breath, and then closes his mouth shut. He knows that once he finally says it there was no going back.

There's a look on Peyton's face that says she's waiting for him, and when he's still silent, she moves closer to him so she's almost sitting on his lap; and she puts her hand on his cheek to look into his eyes-to make sure she really sees him. "What's going on with you?"

"It's just…" Lucas hesitates again, but Peyton stays silent. She makes sure to reassure him by softly stroking the outline of his ear and the short hairs on the back of his neck.

She's ever so patient for him. He adores that about her.

But the night was advancing, the hours going by. This was the best moment to talk with her, because she was being so close to him and he wanted to keep it that way. It was harder when she wasn't. \

"…With everything that Dr. Farrell said, I've been lost and I don't know what to think," Lucas confesses. "I'm supposed to protect you both, and I want to protect you both, it's my job. But I'm…terrified and paranoid and-"

"So am I," Peyton tells him. She was desperate, she hated seeing Lucas like this. "But God, Luke, don't you remember?! In that house when you said the only thing that mattered was that we had our little girl," Peyton pleaded, but yet she was determined to make him _see it_, remember it, never forget it.

"It's different now," Lucas said brokenly.

Peyton wasn't having it. No way. "How?! She's still here. I'm still here!" her voice rose ever so slightly as her emotions were taking over, but she remembered to keep her voice down in the evening light. "Forget what Dr. Farrell said. He doesn't know you and me!!!"

Lucas knew she was right. He just couldn't bring himself to see the broken look in the eyes of the woman he loved so much it _hurt. _

Peyton brought her hands to Lucas' face so he could look at her and know she meant every word she said. "We both know that's the only way we can survive this."

Lucas is looking up at this woman, and he knows he loves her more and more, everyday. "You gonna fight this with me then?"

Peyton leans down to kiss him more fervently than he had her. His arms wrapped around her to pull her close, and he loves that he's gotten what he wanted. Her in his arms again.

When they finally broke apart to breath, she leaned into his shoulder for a hug; one of those amazing hugs they tended to share together… his hand on the back of her neck, and her arms around his shoulders. She turned and Lucas got chills when he felt her lips whispering in his ear; sweetly kissing him below the earlobe.

"Yes."

------------

**It's so easy for me to write Lucas as a sweetheart:) That moment makes me all warm and fuzzy. **

**Part III there's going to be music and dancing... and of course.. alcohol. **

**Question for all you lovely reviewers... tell me who is the better dancing pair: Brooke/Lucas or Peyton/Jullian?**

**Be sure to tell me why!!! I have it written one way, but who knows... **

**Also: What do you think Lucas is giving Peyton as a birthday gift?! **


	24. Chapter 22 Part III

**Yay! Back again! If you love Lucas and Peyton, than I assure you this chapter is going to be one of your favorites. I hope you enjoy! Readers who commented on the dancing pairs, you read my mind. **

**Michellebell, your scene is here!! I threw in a flashback for you as well because I think you're so awesome.**

_Chapter Twenty Two_

_Part III_

Music suddenly flooded the backyard courtesy of Sebastian and Vivienne, and Ella and Elise were telling them they should dance.

Sebastian complied, and he swooped Vivienne into his arms, and both Lucas and Peyton smiled, both agreeing that those two made a hell of a pair on the dance floor.

"Broody, are you ever going to let go of your girl long enough to dance with your other one?"

"Uh oh," Peyton teased.

Lucas shook his head, his cheeks turning red. "I don't dance."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that is such crap. Sorry P Sawyer, I'm stealing your man for a little bit."

Peyton laughed at the look on Lucas' face when Brooke pulled him off his feet without another word and dragged him to what was their dance floor underneath the basketball hoop.

-----------------

Soon, Peyton got up from the blanket to head where Ella and Elise announced they wanted to have a competition where they'd judge which couple danced the best, since all they could do really was sit and watch.

As she was walking, Jullian swooped up behind her with his hand on her waist, ushering her forward making her squeal. "Jullian what are you doing?!"

"Making our spouses jealous," he answered with that dangerous grin of his. He ushered her to the dance floor. "Come on, Peyton. Don't act like you can't dance. I have a very good memory, you know," Jullian winked.

"Oh, God," Peyton replied, blushing ever so slightly and Jullian laughed. He held out his hand.

Peyton gave him a look. But- like Jullian knew-she took his hand and let him lead.

Ella and Elise were trying to decide what score from one to 10 to give each couple. When they did, they wrote it huge in black sharpie on squares of white cardboard Karen had given each of them. The first song, Sebastian and Vivienne got a 9, and Lucas and Brooke got a 6. Brooke did not approve.

After the next one and they _still _didn't beat their 'opponents' Brooke and Lucas were determined. Lucas was slowly and slowly getting more and more into it as new songs came on. His flow was interrupted slightly when Brooke gasped.

"What?" Lucas asked her, his feet moving well to the music as she followed him.

"No way," Brooke admonished, and Lucas turned to see what she was seeing.

His wife dancing with Brooke's husband. His eyes widened. "Oh, no freakin' way."

"What is this?!" Brooke called to the pair playfully as they all moved to the beat.

Jullian smirked as he led Peyton, his arm around his waist. "This is us beating you," he called back. He twirled Peyton around easily, and she moved her hips in sync with him. They looked like they knew what they were doing, that's for sure."Right, girls?" he asked Ella and Elise as he faced them, his feet still moving. Peyton was nodding yes.

The two friends looked at each other, debating. "What do we do?" Elise asked.

Ella shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Luke, you're killing me here!" Brooke wailed.

Lucas shook his head and decided enough was enough. He stepped back slightly and twirled Brooke around three times, before he put his hand on her hip, and Brooke felt Lucas speed up and his feet moved cleverly underneath her; and she followed him like it was no big deal at it. She started to laugh. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Peyton's mouth stood agape and Jullian scowled. "Oh, come on. That's cheating."

"Nope, I've got him!" Brooke cheered with a smile. Lucas felt his cheeks redden but he kept going with a smile.

This was one of his best kept secrets.

Sebastian and Vivienne had already stepped aside to see who'd win. "Alright pretty ladies, what's the verdict?" Brooke asked eagerly, as Lucas led her around the floor.

Ella and Elise looked at each other. They still had no idea.

"Ella," Jullian whispered. "We're gonna win. Give a perfect 10 to your favorite uncle!"

"Ella! No playing favorites," Lucas broke in, and Brooke nodded.

Ella and Elise looked to each other in despair. "Should we just let my parents win again?" Elise asked Ella seriously, and the blonde seriously considered it; before looking to her grandmother Karen for some help. She noticed the older woman was sitting beside them and watching solo.

"Who are you gonna dance with, grandma?" she asked innocently.

Karen was about to reply when she and the two girls turned their heads at the sound of footsteps descending the wooden stairs. The figure was wearing brown leather shoes and carrying a matching briefcase.

"I hope she'll dance with me," he answered.

Karen turned to him, and she was slightly shocked. But there was still a light in her eyes that came about when this man was around. "What are you doing here?"

Andy shrugged. "Listening to rich people making plans to get more rich got boring after a while," he told Karen, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. "I'm lucky the front door was unlocked."

Karen's brows furrowed. "I left the front door unlocked?"

Andy nodded.

Karen looked around to check if anyone heard that. She sure was lucky nothing bad happened. Aparently she had to remind herself that this was Brooklyn and not Tree Hill or her husband's big yacht approaching a dock off the coast of Granada. "Oops," she said with a smile, and Andy laughed. Both adults turned when they heard Ella and Elise talking hurriedly to each other about what they were going to rate each pair as the song reached its last verse.

"What's going on here?" Andy asked lightly.

He knew it was Peyton's birthday (he brought along champagne) and Lucas and Karen were planning something for her, and he _definitely_ knew that being there would be so much more enjoyable than in a cold and sterile board meeting room with people who didn't appreciate his jokes and served bad coffee.

"Andy!" Ella exclaimed with a big smile. Andy returned it and gave her a big kiss on the head.

"Hey there," he greeted. He crouched by her wheelchair. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good today," Ella answered, giving Andy a reassuring smile. She introduced Andy to Elise, who, ever the charmer, warmly shook her hand. Ella reached between them both and handed Andy a blue sharpie. "Wanna sign my cast?"

----------------

When the song finally ended, Andy and Karen were the ones who ended up getting a 10. Ella and Elise decided it would be best for Sebastian and Vivienne to rate the other two couples.

Brooke and Lucas got an 8, and they laughed and cheered when they thought they'd won.

Until Vivienne revealed Jullian and Peyton's 9.5.

Jullian cheered and gave Peyton a double high five, his arm resting lazily around her shoulder.

Brooke just _knew_ it'd be forever until Jullian let it go since she had to watch him and her best friend do a victory dance, so she demanded a re match later on. "We do make a kick ass dance team," Lucas admitted with a smile.

"That we do," Brooke agreed. She sobered up and gave Lucas a big hug, and he embraced it. He liked Brooke's hugs.

"You're doing pretty great, Lucas Scott," she whispered warmly.

Lucas smiled over Brooke's shoulder. "Are we still doing that corny full name thing?"

Brooke swatted the side of his arm, and she pulled away only to scowl at him. "It's not that corny," she defended.

Lucas chuckled. "You're doing pretty great too, Brooke Davis," he said softly.

Brooke smirked. "I know." She winked at Lucas before heading over to Jullian to give him her own congratulations.

---------------

It was now dark out, the only light coming from the surrounding candles. The projector had been turned off and the screen taken down. The blankets still lay scattered on the grass. Everyone was upstairs in the kitchen. Peyton sat on the bench of the table. She figured it was best to stay outside because she knew everyone was getting her birthday cake ready and being totally obvious about it.

Nevertheless, the atmosphere was so calming for Peyton, as she listened to the noise of fireflies and watched the flickering of the candles. She looked up to see Jullian's soft footsteps ahead of her. His hands were in his pockets, before he went ahead and grasped the cardboard squares and a red sharpie and sat down next to the blonde.

"So," Jullian began. "On a scale of one to 10," he handed over the cardboard and sharpie. "Rate this birthday." He was hoping Peyton'd figure out it was a part of their win.

Peyton pretended to think about it before she grabbed the materials and told Jullian no peeking.

Jullian watched as Peyton took off the cap of the sharpie and wrote something. She waited with a single square for the suspense, before flipping it over.

Peyton had added a red zero at the end of the 10.

To make it an _100._

Jullian grinned. "It was because of the movies right?" He put his hand over his heart. "I'm so humbled."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, I bet."

Jullian sobered up, and he looked at Peyton intently. "I'm glad we got to dance today. Who'd thunk it, right?"

Peyton chuckled and shrugged; both of them knew their days in LA were messy to say the least.

Jullian smiled at the memories. "A lot has happened since then." They lived in a silent moment before Jullian went on. "You know the night I found out about Ella it hit me like a ton of bricks."

Peyton nodded, and as she thought, the tears started to prick at her eyes. But then Jullian took her hand, and she felt slightly better. He spoke gently for her sake.

"I thought, 'God, this sucks' and I felt awful for the better part of the following weeks...like, same bar stool, same drink awful."

Peyton wore a gentle expression. She hadn't known that. "Jullian…"

"Then I woke up one night and said to Brooke-she had a lot of patience for me because it hit her so much harder-"

Peyton _had_ known that. They had cried together most nights. Not wanting to remember it, she continued to listen to her friend.

"I said to Brooke 'you know, the one couple I know who could raise a kid to kick this thing's ass is Peyton and Luke'" Jullian smiled slightly. "I see Ella now, and I like to think I was right about something for a change. She's amazing, Peyton."

Peyton said nothing and still the tears threatened to fall. To avoid it, she squeezed Jullian's hand harder.

He laughed, sucking in a breath as he met Peyton's gaze. She noticed his eyes were tearing. "I guess I just wanted to say…how much I admire you too."

Peyton let out a breath and she shook her head when she felt the tears. This man was making her cry.

Jullian's face fell when he saw the proof. "Great, now I feel like an ass."

"No!" Peyton refuted quickly. "You're good." She leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek before holding him tightly in a hug.

"Brooke and I are always here for you," Jullian said seriously, his chin bumping on her shoulder. "Always."

"Thank you," Peyton whispered. "Likewise."

Jullian took a deep breath when they pulled apart. "I should go help my wife, shouldn't I?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Jullian pushed on his knees to stand, and when he moved away, Peyton noticed Ella rolling over to her, slowly, in her wheelchair.

Peyton smiled. "Hey you."

Ella didn't answer, but instead rolled slowly closer to her mother. When she came into the light of the candles, that's when Peyton saw she was holding something blue in her right hand. She held it out for Peyton to take.

"What's this?" Peyton asked gently, once it was in her hands. She flipped the card over to see _Happy Birthday_ scribbled haphazardly in red glitter, surrounded by a macaroni frame.

"It's for you," Ella said sweetly.

"For me?"

Ella nods. "You can read it."

Peyton smiled, and she carefully opened the card, Ella waiting patiently and not saying a word.

When her eyes fell over the sloppy writing, her eyes started to tear again. This time, she really doesn't care.

_To the best Mommy ever in the Whole World…._

_I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! I will forever._

Peyton smiles wide at Ella's innocent emphasis, and she looks up to see the little girl who is her life right next to her, with a soft smile that tells Peyton she knows what her mother is feeling even if she doesn't say it. There's a glint in Ella's green eyes that Peyton absolutely adores; so when she forces herself to grace the last four words Ella had written, she knows she meant them.

_ Don't worry. I'm okay. _

Peyton smiles through her ongoing tears, which are coming down Ella had reassured her was all Peyton really ever wanted.

-x-x-x-x-x

_She'd been waiting for this moment for who knows how long really. She lost count of the days. All she felt in those tortuous moments was the pending ache in her heart when she'd learned of other new mothers that got to hold their babies right away; that got to coo over them and squeeze their little fingers, and feel elated when they breast fed their child for the first time._

_ Her daughter had been born, and she couldn't hold her. She couldn't even see her. Instead she was wheeled away, covered in glass and stuck with all kinds of tubes, in the NICU. Instead of safely in her arms, her baby girl was in the NICU; because she was too small, too premature to breathe on her own; too susceptible to get infected by the simplest of germs._

_ Lucas had come and told his wife how beautiful their girl was, and she knew that she had inherited Peyton's eyes, and the pink color of her lips. She knew she got Lucas' nose. But all she could do was harbor that image that wasn't good enough…because it was just a image. Peyton didn't want an image anymore. She wanted to see her baby girl; she wanted to hold her; sing her to sleep and breast feed her in the rocking chair. _

_ Today was finally that day. Peyton's heart was pounding so loud; she was sure the whole hospital heard it. She gripped the handles of the wheelchair she was forced to sit in until her knuckles turned white, and she was getting so impatient she almost yelled at Lucas to walk faster. _

_ The new parents rounded the corner and Peyton now saw sinks that spouted water, with buckets of yellow sponges. A man was going to enter the NICU, and Peyton watched him busily scrub his arms, his hands. She watched silently as a nurse helped him adjust his mask. Her heart started to hurt. _

_ "Here's your mask, Mrs. Scott," the gentle nurse announced with a soft smile, holding said item in her hands. _

_ Peyton nodded in a daze, and she let the nurse tie the white mask around her neck._

_ "Lucas-" Peyton breathed, and at the sound of his name, she saw her husband turn around, but it wasn't the husband she knew in his simple jeans and plaid button down, or sweats and a hoodie. _

_Instead he stood covered in light blue scrubs and a face mask, his hand clutching a large yellow sponge with water dripping from it. She couldn't even see his dirty blonde hair. _

_She was only comforted by his warm blue eyes, and she suddenly wanted him next to her. _

"_Lucas," she said pleadingly; almost desperately, and she felt the tears in her eyes. Seeing all the medical equipment and everything that she had to do only to see her child made her nervous; more nervous than she had been in a long time. _

_Within seconds Lucas was by her side, crouching by her wheelchair and grasping her arm protectively. "Peyton, what is it?" he asked her gently, his voice muffled from the white mask over his lips. _

"_I want to hold her," Peyton replied, tears now coming down her face. _

"_I know, baby." Lucas assured her. It tore her heart out the days following Ella's birth; watching Peyton suffer so because she couldn't hold her daughter in her arms like she was meant to; or feed her like she was meant to; or comfort her like she was meant to. _

"_I want to hold her, Luke. What are we doing here?" Peyton asked, her voice breaking. _

_Lucas knew what she meant. What were they doing at the NICU of Tree Hill General Hospital; instead of welcoming their daughter to her new home? _

"_What's wrong?!" Peyton asked, her voice rising as she let out a sob. The nurse put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she harshly shrugged it off. "I have to scrub my hands and arms in soapy water just to hold her; this is all wrong!" _

_She let out another sob that was so devastating Lucas immediately ripped off the white mask, not caring if he damaged it. He stroked Peyton's cheeks with his thumbs to erase her tears because it was physically painful to have to look at them. "Hey," Lucas tried softly, and Peyton refused to look him in the eye, instead she was trying to push him away; her hands roughly on his chest. _

_Lucas wasn't having it. He refused to have any of it. "Peyton!" he cried roughly. "Look at me. Please!" He begged, his voice strained. Peyton finally did, her tears persistent; her look broken. "This?" He grasps harshly at the scrubs he wore with his free hand. "And all of that?" He gestured behind him to the lined up sinks and the yellow basins and their scrubs to match. "It's to keep her safe," Lucas whispered firmly. _

_Peyton squeezed her eyes shut tight, allowing more tears to fall. "I would never hurt her," she sobbed again. _

"_I know!" Lucas brought her close, allowing her head to sink against his chest, soaking those blue scrubs. "God, I know," he repeated into her hair. That thought made him physically sick; that he never wanted Peyton to admit that out loud because he knew it was a given that nothing like that would ever happen. _

"_This is too much," Peyton spoke thickly through her sadness. "I just want her to be okay more than anything in my life…oh God-" _

_Lucas slowly pulled away from her once she sounded calm, and he grasped her hand tightly in his, leaning towards her. "She's going to be okay, Peyton," Lucas spoke with conviction. Repeating it out loud made it all the more true and Lucas had to believe that it was. He had to. "Soon we're gonna get our girl out of here and take her home with us."_

"_You're sure?" _

_Lucas nodded. "Yes. Absolutely." He takes her chin in his hand and tilts it so that he can kiss her; soft but feverish at the same time, and he sweetly strokes her cheek with his thumb, and soon she does too. They pull apart and both their foreheads and noses are touching, and Lucas watches as a single and last tear falls down Peyton's cheek. "Come on. Ella's probably wondering what the hell is taking her parents so long," he whispered, and his heart jumped when he heard Peyton's laugh. _

_Peyton nodded, and allowed the nurse to fasten the mask around her head, and fasten the cap on her head. Peyton fastened Lucas' mask as he kneeled before her. He turned round after she scrubbed in and put gloves in, and she only entered the double doors labeled NIQU after she had Lucas' hand in hers. _

_The short ride to see Ella wasn't short enough for Peyton; and she could feel her feet dancing underneath her to ignore Dr. Milosevick's orders and hospital protocol and leave the wheelchair._

_She felt like she was in some kind of dream when the wheels finally came to a stop; and the nurse walked over to Ella's incubator and lifted up the protective glass dome; she maked it look so easy; all this time Ella seemed so inaccessible. _

_In a matter of seconds that was all going to change. _

_Peyton watched with baited breath as the nurse gingerly held Ella in her arms, and walked over slowly to hand her over to Peyton; who sat up in her chair eagerly and held her arms out. _

_Finally, Peyton got her wish. Ella was staring back at her; and there was no glass in the way. It was just Peyton getting to look at her child; getting to feel what it was like to have her so close. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and she didn't ever want to let go. "Hi baby," Peyton murmured through her tears. Ella was so much smaller in person, and it was obvious to anyone who laid eyes on her that she wasn't fully developed; it wasn't just her size. Her skin had spots from all the blood transfusions, and some were red because she was covered in gauze. Her forehead was bigger and her fingers thinner than most babies; but still, her big, big green eyes started to sparkle as she stared at the woman holding her, and she knew who Peyton was. "It's me…Mom." She could've sworn she saw Ella's perfect lips curl into a smile; her teeny tiny little fingers curl around her one of her fingers, she started to cry. _

_She started to cry so hard. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

The backyard was quiet. It was almost as if the fireflies and crickets didn't dare break a silence that was so strong, so endearing; so emotional-witnessed only by candlelight. Words, noise…would ruin it. Until Ella spoke.

"You don't have to be sad anymore, Momma."

"I love you," Peyton could only cry silently, doing nothing to make it stop.

Ella grinned, and she let her mother pull her into a hug, let her wrap her arms around her tight and kiss her temple repeatedly. "I'm not sad, baby," she tried to reassure her. She wasn't. Not anymore.

"OK, but you're crying," Ella pointed out when they pulled apart, wiping away Peyton's tears with her little fingers.

She smiled and grabbed her baby's little hands and kissed them. "I really love you," Peyton said softly.

"You said that already," Ella replied with a smirk.

Peyton frowned playfully. "So what I can't say it again? It's only 'cause I really mean it."

"I know."

"Get over here," Peyton playfully demands, and Ella happily leans in for a hug. "How'd I get so lucky with you?" She asked softly, tapping Ella's nose with her index finger.

"I don't know. You and Daddy won't tell me how it works. Well, I think you tried once but I don't really believe what you said about those birdies."

"How what works?" Peyton asked, praying inside her head that Ella wasn't talking about what she thought she was talking about.

"You know. Babies and stuff."

"Oh," Peyton recognized, an uneasy look on her face. "…That."

"I could always ask Uncle Skills."

Peyton's eyes widened. "No!" she said quickly, and Ella looked puzzled. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Peyton's eyes narrowed, and that made Ella laugh. She decided it was time for a subject change. "You were my little miracle," she said honestly with a smile on her face.

"I was tiny right?"

Peyton nodded. "Super super tiny. Kind of like….a rat," Peyton told her, because honestly that was the only comparison she could think of.

Ella's mouth dropped. "Hey!"

Peyton laughed. "But you were the cutest and most beautiful baby on this planet, and you're all mine." Peyton gave Ella playful kisses until her submission; she ended up smiling.

------------

The screen door opened with a gentle screech, and Peyton and Ella looked up to the deck to see Lucas carrying a cake with glowing candles. He was followed by a tram of people: Karen, Brooke and Jullian, Sebastian and Vivienne carrying Elise, and Andy, and as he walked down the stairs, he started to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…_

The rest of the clan joined in softly, until they reached the landing and Lucas set down the cake in front of Peyton on the center of the table. It was her favorite; vanilla with banana custard and the message _Happy Birthday_ _P Sawyer_ (Brooke's idea so it wasn't 'cliché').

_Happy Birthday, dear Peyton, Happy Birthday to you…._

Ella told Peyton to make a wish, and Peyton shut her eyes tight and did so. She asked Ella and Elise to help her blow out the blue striped candles and they did so eagerly.

Everyone clapped, and then Ella and Elise reached in to grab the candles so they could lick the bottom of them, when the girls noticed something strange.

"Momma, why is there only 6 candles here? You're not 6."

"I know that, smartie pants," Peyton said playfully. "Daddy and Aunt Brooke were nice enough to do that so we don't have to put all the candles that would tell everyone my real age."

"What is your real age?" Ella asked curiously.

Peyton smiled. "Not telling."

Ella pouted, but nevertheless she let her mother cut the first piece. She handed it to Ella. "Here."

"But it's your birthday," Ella protested. "You get first piece."

"This year I'm giving it to you," Peyton said sweetly, giving her the fork.

Ella smiled, and before saying thank you she gave a fork to Peyton. "As long as we can share."

Peyton agreed, and as the pieces were being served to everyone courtesy of Karen Andy announced if anyone wanted champagne (after reassuring the girls they could have sparkling cider he brought) The adults cheered.

"I assume that's a yes?" he asked, smiling. He handed the bottle over to Lucas to do the honors.

Lucas oversaw all of his great friends and family seated at the table before his friends and he couldn't help but lift the yet to be opened bottle into the air for a pre-toast.

"I just wanted to thank all of you guys for coming, and uh… I know this is the millionth time you've heard this…but I wanted to say Happy Birthday to my wife…who I think I love more and more everyday," Lucas admitted, and Peyton felt a blush coming. She mouthed _I love you _back. Lucas met his newest friend. "And Sebastian, I was remembering that conversation that other day…and um. I think today's the day we can celebrate together."

Sebastian grinned a knowing smile. "I'd have to agree."

Lucas grinned, and he snuck a glance at his little girl before readying himself, placing both hands at the bottle. "Alright, everyone duck!" Lucas announced, and with a loud _pop_ the cork flew off and into the grass somewhere, and Lucas quickly poured the champagne into the awaiting flukes before he made a huge mess. He did so successfully, and they all raised their glasses.

All Lucas could think to say was "Cheers."

The clan agreed.

"No champagne, Brooke?" Lucas asked curiously when he saw her fluke was empty.

Brooke shook her head. "No, not tonight. Not feeling it."

Lucas nodded, curious, but brushed it off. "Okay."

-------------------

It was only natural for all of them to dance again when music continued to fill the yard, and Ella and Elise had their cardboard squares at the ready.

"Ella," Elise tapped her friend on the arm.

"Yeah?" Ella asked. She was busy glancing at how happy her mother looked dancing with Sebastian…and how she could see her green eyes light up all the way from where she was sitting. Her smile too. She guessed that was a good thing.

Elise leaned over to whisper. "They're all mixed up."

Ella focused on everyone else, and her friend was right. Peyton was with Sebastian, Lucas with Vivienne, Brooke with Andy, and Jullian and Karen (she insisted after seeing how great he was).

It was hard enough playing their little game when Peyton was with Jullian instead of Lucas…how the heck would they play it now? "Uh oh." Ella looked to the dancing pairs, to Elise, to the adults laughing and having a great time and enjoying the music, to Elise again. "I'm confused."

Elise nodded. "Me too." There was a moment of silence between the two, as they were unsure what to do next. Elise piped up. "Hey, wanna play cards? I can show you this game me and my grandpa play."

Ella looked to the cardboard squares. While it was fun while it lasted…that time was over. So it didn't take her long at all to accept. "Okay!"

-----------------

It was now really nighttime, the crickets' music now taking over the backyard. Peyton came out to feel the cool breeze, and she was happy to still have on her husband's jacket. Getting goosebumps due to the fact that she was wearing a piece of his clothing, she subtly smelled the collar and decided it was just like her Lucas.

"I was wondering where my jacket went," that very voice radiated from where he stood on the concrete.

Peyton smiled, and suddenly she felt her heart racing when she saw Lucas walking up the stairs, then she realized he wanted her to meet him halfway. She did.

Lucas ended up being one step closer to her than Peyton was to him, and he put both hands on the railing to keep himself from getting dangerously close to her; hands on her waist, seeing her eyes, smelling her purfume close to her. "Sorry," she said, and he heard her voice getting all seductive on him.

So he did the same thing. "Keep it," Lucas insists, and he leans in just like she wanted. He adored the way her lips were so soft, and he only wanted more.

Peyton wanted his hands on her waist, but he wasn't putting them there. So she decides to tease him a little by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Lucas can't help but let out a little groan, and he wipes his tongue across his wife's lip without even thinking twice. They both pull away at the same time when Lucas gets what she's trying to do. "Is it wrong that it's a little chilly?" he whispers millimeters away from her lips.

"You wanna go inside?" Peyton asks him, and she's using that damn voice that has Lucas wanting to take her off of her feet immediately.

Lucas is about to nod, because who wouldn't, when he hears a romantic jazzy tune from the radio (he kept it plugged in to keep him company as he cleaned up the remnants of their eventing) that him and Peyton know all too well.

They both smiled.

"I love this song," Peyton whispered, and Lucas saw the nostalgia in her eyes…

You know, since he's looking at her in a way that might make her knees give out and all. "I know." Without another word, Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and leads her slowly down the stairs, to the infamous dance floor. He puts his hand on her waist, and she leans in close to his chest, and she already feels comfortable.

As they sway together, the music lover in Peyton can't help but listen to the lyrics that've come alive in Ray Charles' melodic and soothing voice.

_Oh, ev'ry time we say goodbye, I die a little_

_Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little_

_Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know…think so little of me they allow you to go._

Before long, Peyton felt tears come to her eyes. She always thought the song was sad, but in a beautiful way. Lovers in love having to say goodbye…and then wondering why.

It ws no surprise every single word of that song reminded her of Lucas.

Peyton is so caught up with being in the arms of the love of her life, that she doesn't realize Lucas has spoken until he is whispering-off key-the rest of the song to her.

_And when you're near, there's such an air of spring about it_

_I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it_

_There's no love song finer_

_But how strange is the change_

_From major to minor, ev'ry time we say goodbye._

When Lucas wipes the tears away from Peyton's cheeks, and he kisses her before dipping her down close to the floor and back up again, she has all of her hundred and one reasons why Lucas was her best dancing partner-no matter the song.

The _100_ cardboard square sat on the wooden table to remind her.

* * *

The house was quieter once Sebastian and Vivienne and Elise had left. This second goodbye was even harder than the first one had been. But they'd promised whole heartedly to keep in touch, no matter that they lived states apart.

Peyton was tired, and walking through the house with the darkness outside and the rooms lit by candles, made her even more tired. She saw Lucas walk up from behind her and grab her hand, entwining their fingers lightly. She sent him a sweet smile, and he smiled back. She walked a little farther into the hallway when she heard Brooke and Jullian telling Ella all kinds of stories and things she'd been missing in Tree Hill as she got ready for bed. What she saw warmed her heart even more; Jullian was lying haphazardly next to Ella on the couch bed, and Brooke was resting on her knees, a pile of different colored sharpie markers next to her as she was making sure her signature on Ella's cast was "absolutely perfect".

Brooke saw her and knitted her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" she asked, quiet enough for Ella not to hear but loud enough for Jullian to hear every syllable and roll his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Brooke hung her head to the side, giving Peyton an obvious glance that told her that she very well saw how Lucas was looking at her all night, and no matters were going to be solved if she was in a living room instead of somewhere alone with him.

She gestured subtly to Lucas who was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of cold water.

"We're fine here," Brooke whispered with a smirk on her face. She saw Lucas heading towards them. _Go upstairs!_ she mouthed, and when Lucas got too close, she gave them a cheeky grin.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but Brooke wasn't kidding. She glared playfully at her best friend when Lucas had his gaze diverted and pointed her finger to the ceiling.

Suddenly thinking about _that_ made her heart pound and made her nervous. But her favorite kind of nervous. She he felt Lucas' fingers moving closely to her own, teasing her to grab hold of them. He held them briefly instead, and it was making her skin tingle.

That was definitely a good sign. Maybe she should take Brooke's advice.

Brooke was watching intensely when Lucas headed towards that couch bed. Before he did Peyton grabbed his hand, making him turn to her. "We have to change," was all she said in a quiet voice, quiet enough for Brooke not to hear what was said even though Peyton just knew she was straining to do exactly that.

In that moment Lucas saw Peyton's eyes darken a shade. He knew what that meant.

His throat started to dry up from a simple gaze such as that, and he just nodded and followed her up the stairs, making sure their hands were entwined the whole way there.

When they reached the bedroom, Lucas noticed how different it felt with Peyton in it with him. It was more…exciting; pleasurable. Full of anticipation and nervousness and moments he wanted to experience that he hadn't been able to in quiet a while. Up until now he was realizing how long it really had been.

When he saw Peyton remove her shoes and earrings, it was definitely a room that Lucas didn't want to leave.

Through the mirror that she was standing in front of, Peyton looked into it and saw Lucas, giving her that stare that made her cheeks burn, a stare that let her know that he was mesmerizing just how long her legs really were, and how each and every curve of that dress was burning into his mind.

_God, that dress._

She said nothing, and when their eyes met, she did nothing but wait, hearing his soft footsteps advancing towards her.

Within moments he's standing behind her, and he feels every fiber of his fingers start to itch, wanting to touch her delicate skin that he's gone so long without. Lucas feels Peyton turn her head towards him, and soon he can't help himself and is lowering to give her a soft kiss on her cheek, a kiss that has her moving her head to give him better way to kiss that spot on her neck. She's breathing out a sigh that's driving Lucas crazy, and he finds himself running his hands down her arms, to her waist, and back up again. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn't even notice him unravel what he was clutching in his hands until she feels it tap slightly against her collarbone.

A necklace.

A peridot necklace. Peyton's birthstone.

"Happy birthday," Lucas whispers. Peyton feels goosebumps rise when Lucas' fingers brush gently against the back of her neck to hook the white gold chain against it, and she's forced to look down and see the green stone glimmering back at her. It was not too big, not too small. The perfect size.

"This is beautiful Luke," Peyton whispers, looking at him.

"I don't know if it beats Ella's gift," he replies with a quiet laugh, and Peyton does the same. "She did pick this out, though."

Peyton smiled; the thought of her husband and daughter picking out a gift for her made her heart swell. "Really?"

Lucas nodded. "We thought the peridot matched your eyes."

Peyton looked into his eyes, and all she saw was love in them. When she kissed his lips, it started out as soft and sweet.

Lucas subconsciously moved his hand to her lower back, making her turn her body to face him so their hips were aligned. She pulled apart only to have him kiss her again, slower than the first time, and when Peyton brushed her tongue across his lower lip, Lucas wasted no time.

It only took him seconds to start to lose himself in her; this beautiful woman who sometimes he never knew how he got to call her his wife, and before he knew it he was moving his hands up slowly up the sides of her dress.

What he didn't know was that chills were shooting up the sides of her body.

They pulled apart because they couldn't breathe anymore, and when they did, the room was so quiet it was like nothing else existed. All they saw was the color of each other's eyes when they confirmed that what they wanted was right in front of them.

Before he leaned in to kiss her again Lucas sent Peyton a little smile that had her heart racing, and she was running her hand across the side of his neck. She pulled him closer even when she heard the zipper of her dress slowly being undone, only so she could kiss him for longer and be able to run her hands up his shirt so she could skillfully un do each button.

One by one.

Soon her dress was in a pool by her feet, and so where his jeans. When Lucas saw the bra and panties she was wearing underneath that dress his mouth started to water.

She had him crazy without even trying.

Especially when she started to softly push Lucas' arms away from her body, so she could help him take his shirt off. Seconds later they were on her waist again, and he's getting excited just by the feel of her soft and gentle hands running beneath his undershirt.

Lucas led her to the bed behind them both without even having to see where he was going, and the next thing the pair heard was the soft rustle of bed sheets as Lucas laid his wife down ever so softly beneath him, who in turn brought her arms around his neck.

Their clinch is deepened almost instantly, and Lucas lets out a sound from low in his throat that has Peyton's knees about to go weak, and when she runs her foot softly up his leg, he only keeps kissing her.

Ever since he was a scrawny teenager Lucas was drawn to this woman in ways he couldn't even explain. He couldn't decide whether it was her green eyes that showed a sadness he wanted so badly to get rid of; that held a mystery he couldn't solve for the life of him… or if it was her curly, tangled mess of hair that he wanted his hands to get lost in; or those long, long legs he loved so much.

When she was laying underneath him in nothing but a black lace bra and matching underwear, breathing heavily and looking at him with eyes that were a dark shade of green that only screamed how much she wanted him, Lucas decided that perhaps it was all of it.

He was drawn to and in love with every last part of her…heart, soul, and mind, and he knew that tonight was the night he got to show her just how much.

Lucas released himself from Peyton's hold, and she kept those wanting eyes on him as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing that sculpted body of his that Peyton only had to figure got sexier and sexier every time she saw it, and that paired with that boyish grin with his dimples and the blue eyes that sparkled anytime he was looking at her had her nearly melting into nothing.

She reached up slowly to take the bra strap off of her shoulder, but Lucas quickly reached up and placed his hand over hers.

It'd been a lustful few minutes filled with touches and kisses but void of any words, but the couple knew that gesture meant that Peyton was to do nothing.

Except let Lucas love her.

And she does, as she watches silently with baited breath as he slowly removes the bra strap from her right shoulder, and she can only shut her eyes when she feels his soft gentle lips on that part of her now bare skin, and she shivers when his tongue wipes across the irritated skin that he was going to heal.

While he focuses on that shoulder and Peyton is busy with a racing heart and fingers that are being run through his hair, his other hand reaches to her left shoulder and he expertly lets the strap fall.

When their lips meet again, it's more than perfect. So much so that Peyton didn't even feel her husband unclasp the strap that clung to the skin on her back.

There are no clothes on the upper part of Peyton's body, and Lucas can't stop, but he does have to take a breath because most moments he can't handle how beautiful she is.

He ends up telling her in the way his hands roam her skin, in how his lips caress her neck, and when he leaves a trail of kisses down her collarbone until he reaches her breasts, where he lets his tongue do the work.

Peyton sighs and is left hoping he doesn't stop doing what he's doing, because it's been a while since she's felt like this. "Luke…" she breathes, because she feels his fingers massaging her now instead of his tongue and if she doesn't say _something_, she doesn't know what will happen.

Lucas looks up at her and presses his lips to her own, and when he pulls away he whispers in her ear. "Lie back, Peyton."

Peyton did just that, and her heart was racing even more rapidly when she felt him gently tug at her lace underwear, and his fingers grazed the skin of her legs and she felt goosebumps arise.

Their lustful gaze was never broken as Peyton lifted her leg and allowed Lucas to remove her last piece of clothing, and his touch was so gentle she almost didn't feel it.

He's leaning over her so close now she can feel his body heat, and he starts to softly graze her legs and thighs; kissing her and touching her in ways so special she knew they'd never, ever be forgotten. She's happy to have a pillow to lean back on.

"I want you," Lucas speaks desperately into the skin of Peyton's neck, and he thinks it's a pretty good sum up of what he'd been thinking for who knows how many days he had to sleep without her by his side and not being able to kiss her until she fell asleep or until she woke up the next morning.

"I'm right here," she pleads to him, for more than one thing.

Lucas knew that no matter what she was always going to be close to him. But until tonight it wasn't close enough.

Peyton seemed to know that too, because soon her feet are effortlessly pushing his boxers off of his body, and they both take a breath.

Then came the moment. The moment before it all began, the moment that was silent but actually saying so much; where neither of them felt subconscious (they never did anymore) but anxious and excited at the same time to get to experience one of the most pure and magical expressions of the love they held for one another; and a love they would continue to hold until the end of time.

In that very moment, Lucas is gazing at Peyton in a way that has her seriously thinking she might faint before she could come for him.

They kiss passionately, more passionately than they had in a really long time, their hands grazing each other's skin, their tongues clashing. Their kiss does not relent until Lucas arches his back and they finally become one. They both moan and Peyton is forced to grip Lucas' broad shoulder to get used to that initial sensation of him being inside of her, and she knows this is one of those times where she feels the most complete.

When Lucas starts to move against her, Peyton feels a rush so intense it moves through her body all the way to the tips of her toes, and she meets his movements. It's become so natural for the both of them that they don't even have to think about it anymore, they just let go and everything is perfect and it's guaranteed that by the end they both feel incredible.

They're both saying each other's names soon enough, and Lucas gently runs his hand down her thigh, and she tightens around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper.

"Luke…" she says, and this time Lucas can hear possibly everything he wanted to hear; desperation, love and arousal all wrapped in the syllables of his name.

"What do you want baby?"

It's a question that Peyton doesn't think she can really answer.

Lucas' lips once again find her collarbone in the meantime…and he creates a trail of kisses on her skin, suddenly finding the urge to taste her.

"Oh God…" Peyton gasps, shutting her eyes tight when she feels a rise in her body heat as her husband's hands bury themselves in her golden hair as he goes into her still- less soft than before and full of hunger and desperation to feel her. "Luke…what about you…" Peyton manages to ask him this somewhat brokenly in between sighs.

Tonight was a perfect example. A perfect example to prove that Lucas was always unselfish when he made love to his wife; he was set on pleasuring her from the moment it all began to the moment it ended and all the times after that.

Peyton did love every minute of it, but she wanted to show him how much he meant to her…maybe because they were trying to get through an emotional roller coaster side by side or maybe because he was always _there. _

No matter what Lucas was always _there, _to support her and laugh with her, love her and fight with her. Peyton was absolutely sure, tonight and the night she married him. He meant the world to her and that was huge because sometimes she still didn't think it was possible to love another person that much.

"Peyton…" Lucas whispered, his lips brushing against her hot skin once and then twice before needing relief, placing a wet kiss on her lips. He felt pressure building in both of them and he knew that they were both close, so he prayed she would open her eyes.

When Peyton finally did, Lucas' own crystal blue ones were right there, full of love, lust, and everything in between the two.

In the safety of the night, Lucas whispers to the love of his life.

"I have everything."

Peyton doesn't say anything after that. She lets his words linger in between them for a moment; words that created a veil of feelings so heavy and so overwhelming Peyton felt like she might break, but in the best way possible. When she can't take the sweet silence anymore, she pulls him in for a deep kiss, and suddenly he's grasping her hand and pressing down hard; in a matter of seconds it becomes blurry and all they feel and want is each other when their bodies jump into overdrive.

All Peyton knows right then is that she is in love and she could let this man love her for the rest of this life if it was going to feel so amazing. She knows it's going to happen, because for the rest of that very life, she was going to call herself his wife.

When they come and ride out their waves together, after Lucas buries his head into Peyton's shoulder and tries to move for fear he will crush her, she silently keeps her arms around his neck because she wants him to stay right where he is for one more moment.

She opens her eyes after coming down from such a high, and this is the look on her face Lucas loves; it's so relaxed and pleasured that he knows he did good. He did really good.

He gently removes the damp hair from her face and gives her a kiss in its place, her lips and her cheek and her nose, and he feels his skin tingle underneath her delicate touch as she lovingly strokes his cheekbone.

Right then is their silent confirmation that they still had more time, and Lucas bends down to kiss her once more.

He doesn't need to tell her how much he loves her; because he shows her instead…in more ways than one.

_Times have been really hard for us lately; but I know we're gonna make it… because that's what we promised each other from the beginning._

_And if both of us have forgotten it at some point I can promise it again: we're going to make it. It might just take a while. _

_I know the years are flying by and that's been tough to realize but I feel better knowing I get to have 365 more days of loving you. _

_Happy Birthday, baby._

-----------------

The next morning, Lucas is reminded just how much he loves waking up to see Peyton's face.

She's lying on her side with her eyes closed, hands tucked under her cheek. She looks so at peace and angelic Lucas doesn't want to wake her.

So for a while, he watches her instead. He watches her until he feels the sun's strong rays coming through the window, and when he thinks he'd much rather be the reason she awakens as opposed to the sun, he softly gets her hair out of the way before kissing her cheek, and then her bare shoulder.

Eventually his kisses makes Peyton's eyes flutter open, and she smiles when she sees Lucas.

"Hey you."

"Hey you," she returns. She puts his her hands gently on his triceps and then his neck as he leans to kiss her lips. When he pulled away she noticed he doesn't look so sleepy as he usually does when they kiss good morning. "You been up a while?"

Lucas shrugs. "I guess."

Peyton raises her brows. "What do you mean you guess?" She suddenly squints when Lucas moves slightly closer to her and the sun hits her eyes. It was so strong it was almost like an afternoon sun. "God, what time is it?"

"I don't know," Lucas answers, and Peyton let him get away with it when he leans down and kisses her collarbone. "But I do know-" he stops midsentence to kiss her again, this time wiping his tongue across her skin.

"Hm?" Peyton urges, her eyes closed. She can't help but run her foot on the outside of his leg underneath those light summer sheets.

"-I do know that I'm gonna let Ella have some serious scoops of ice cream for picking out this necklace." He gives Peyton that smile, dimples and all, and she feels her heart about to jump out and grab it.

Peyton laughs, then quietens whne she realizes she left Ella for the night for the first time since she's came back from the hospital. "Do you think she's okay?"

"She's fine," Lucas assures her right away. "Brooke and Jullian stayed down there with her. I went to check."

Peyton smiles at him for being so considerate, but Lucas sees through it. "You wanna go see her, don't you?"

She doesn't even deny it. "Of course."

Lucas laughs. As hard as it was for him, since his wife was lying naked centimeters away from him and the white sheet wasn't exactly covering all of her, he pulls Peyton up gently. "Come on."

-------------

They go downstairs hand in hand to see the kitchen full. Ella, Brooke and Jullian were sitting at the table eating bagels from the local shop, Andy was sitting at a stool nursing a cup of coffee, and Karen was pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"…Bugs bunny is better, Uncle Jullian," Ella tries to explain after she's swallowed a mouthful of breakfast.

"What's wrong with Daffy?" Jullian asks, and he's leaning in close to make it seem like they were having this important high profile conversation.

"He can never get away like Bugs Bunny does from that short bald guy. I forget his name…"

"Elmer Fudd!" Lucas exclaims as he enters the room, causing everyone to turn to the both of them. "I'm surprised you don't know that."

"I _do_, I just forgot!" Ella protests.

"Oh, okay," Lucas says understandingly, and he bends down to give Ella a kiss. "Well, good morning anyway."

"Morning," Ella says back. When Lucas tries to playfully grab the last bite of Ella's bagel, Ella refuses and pushes it away.

Jullian laughs, because Ella never does that. "Denied."

Lucas looks at his friend blankly, and he wipes the side of his lip as a gesture. "You've got cream cheese on your face."

Jullian narrows his eyes and grumbles into his napkin, meanwhile Ella finding the whole thing highly amusing.

Lucas volunteers to answer the phone when it rings, and he hears Jullian reply "At least I'm allowed to eat the cream cheese."

Before he answers, he hears Peyton inevitably asking their daughter how she slept and if she enjoyed being with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jullian.

"Yeah! We watched _Home Alone_, with Uncle Jullian's favorite director."

"Oh? Who's that?" she asked with a smile.

"John Hugo," Ella answers nonchalantly.

The adults laugh. "It's _Hughes, _baby."

Ella looks to her mother. "That's what I said!"

"Yeah, geez Peyton," Jullian teases.

Peyton throws a crumpled napkin at him.

Lucas laughs and brings his phone to his ear. "Hello?" No answer. Just a crinkling on the end of the line, and Lucas _swears_ he hears someone breathing. He asks hello again, and no one answers. Agitated, he roughly puts down the phone. "I don't know who keeps calling," Lucas says aloud.

"Just ignore it," Karen advises.

"So, P Sawyer…" Brooke starts coyly, and Peyton blushes. "How did you sleep?"

Lucas hears the doorbell ring, and before he goes to answer it, thinking it was a neighbor, he walks over to the two women and says "If at all."

Peyton's mouth drops and she slaps him on the arm, and Brooke has a surprised yet happy look on her face.

Lucas walked down the hallway thinking this was one of the best mornings he'd spent in New York City.

Before he opened the door, he also thought he'd never see the older man standing on the other side ever, _ever_ again.

It's not long before the dark haired man speaks.

"Hello, son."

-----------------

**You didn't expect me to forget completely about Dan Scott, did you? Yeah. I don't do that. Hehe:)**

**Now that he's here...what the hell is going to happen?! Will Lucas let Dan see his only granddaughter? Will he punch his face in? Will he...forgive him? Predict, Predict! **

**And what's with Brooke refusing champagne? **

**I have to say one of my favorite parts of the chapter was the Peyton and Jullian scene...so sweet I almost made myself cry. What about you?**

**Let me know, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as my life allows!**


	25. Chapter 23

**It's back. The process will be slow however. Sincere thanks to everyone. Big chapter, longest one yet: 12,000 words for you all. **

_Chapter Twenty Three_

_John Steinbeck once wrote: "Men do change, and change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like the stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass." _

_-x-_

Lucas was always a relatively calm man. Karen had raised him to make sure he always knew how to express himself with his emotions in check. Even if he was angry about something or another during his childhood and teenage years, he managed to take a step back. Both of them knew that anger always led to something happening that could be out of anyone's control.

As a result, Lucas was naturally relaxed in crisis.

Except for when a particular man was involved. A man who held every single piece of Lucas' anger and resentment; his blame. A man who Lucas thought literally embodied everything that was wrong with the world; everything that was wrong in his world. This man happened to be standing at his doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas choked out, his voice dangerous.

Dan Scott had never been fond of nervousness. He shut it out of his system completely as he got older, out of force. He couldn't be a brilliant basketball player if he was unable to play the game in an auditorium full of people watching his every move; he couldn't once be the CEO of a major car dealership if he lacked charisma and confidence; he certainly couldn't have been elected Mayor a small North Carolina town.

However, that was years ago. Those accomplishments were achieved by a man who took pride in the flaws of his own selfishness. A man who thought about no one else except himself as a way to hide from all the mistakes he had made that ended up turning his whole family against him. Today, Dan was a man whose nervousness severely delayed him from showing his face in front of his eldest son. Even though he'd shaved his beard and put on his best ironed dress shirt, his hands were caked with sweat and his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage, which surprised him. He was smart enough to know that every heartbeat was weaker than the last.

Dan was definitely smart enough to know that his son still viewed him as the selfish rotten man he'd been running away from. It was obvious in his eyes. Dan had never seen so much hatred. Several instincts told him to run before he got any more damaged than he already was.

"I've come to meet my granddaughter."

Dan released it steadily, not in one shaking, rapid breath. He wanted to meet the girl whose story inspired him; a girl braver than anyone he'd ever known. Ella was Dan's one single motivation to crawl out of the depressing, alcoholic grave he'd dug for himself and face the outside world that had shunned him away. From that outside world, she was the only one left who didn't know anything about the other version of himself. Most of all…he wanted to meet her to say _thanks. _Perhaps, _you're so brave it's unbelievable sometimes. _He'd be sure to include an _I love you_ in between.

Lucas didn't curse Dan out immediately, like the older man had prepared for. He did something that was perhaps much worse: he laughed. "That's not happening. You had to have known that."

Dan hesitated. He really had no idea what to say. So he just started…talking. "I know that you hate me. I don't blame you, okay? But I came all the way here-"

"Then you can sure as hell go all the way back."

Dan sighed. He looked Lucas in the eye, and he remembers why he came here. He was definitely swimming in dangerous waters, but at this point he wasn't going to let anyone have him drown before he got to shore. "I won't do that."

Lucas' gaze hardens. He pulled the door closed behind him roughly- once again shutting down any entrance Dan could've gotten to the world he worked hard to protect and to build-to save from ruin. He looks him over in contempt. Lucas thinks he's a liar, but then again, that was no surprise. "Why not? You look healthy."

"I'm dying."

Dan looks Lucas in the eye and tells himself to stay strong. He knew she was in that house somewhere. If he listened hard enough he might hear her perfect little voice. He's so close to what he's strived for after months of comtemplation… should he or should he not take a fatal leap? Ever since the phone call that saved him before he would be gone too soon, Dan realized it was now or never and he had to make a jump. He was well aware of the risk of nobody catching him.

Lucas said nothing. He looked Dan over once more, and he'd be blind if he didn't notice the man's awfully pale skin, the way he leaned on the iron railing because of his poor balance. Dan had a sickly aura about him, looking tired and worn out because of the medication he was forced to take and all that time he spent hooked up to machines back in Tree Hill before his humiliation drove him to stop treatment and accept his impending death.

Lucas' hatred for the man who took away so many of his dreams for a happier future with a real family-with his mother Karen and his soon to be adoptive father Keith-with a single heartless pull of the trigger, drove him to feel somewhat satisfied of the hollowness he saw in Dan's brown eyes. He had seen that same hollowness for years, and he felt glad that it was finally starting to show and the whole world could see past Dan's façade. "How did you get here, if you're so sick?"

"Does it really matter how I got here?" Dan asked truthfully. He was lucky enough to be standing right where he was, and he promised himself he wasn't going anywhere until he met Ella. No matter what.

Lucas eyed Dan incredulously. He hadn't changed a bit. "It matters! Of course it matters!" Lucas' voice rose. The near sight of Dan made Lucas sick to his stomach. The fact that he even dared to come here, in a time where Lucas had to focus all of his energy on Ella in order for her to heal got him even angrier. It was true that Lucas and Peyton had created a sort of sanctuary so that Ella's recovery could go as smooth as possible, and Dan intruding wasn't going to help. "How did you even get this address?" Lucas asked again. He gave it to Nathan and Haley. Lucas knew they weren't dumb enough to reveal it to Dan without asking him first. His mind kept spinning. "It was you on the phone earlier, wasn't it?"

Dan remembered finding an excuse to delay showing his face. He had called for two reasons: to make sure the house wasn't empty, and to perhaps speak to Lucas on the phone beforehand. Dan had rehearsed what he was going to say, over and over again to himself. He had scribbled whatever he could onto a coffee stained napkin- trying to find the perfect words to go along with a perfect explanation. But everytime, the phone would ring and Dan would hear Lucas' voice on the other line. From then on it was instantaneous: Dan would forget everything and hang up. "Yes."

Lucas shook his head. Even now, he couldn't put anything past Dan. He stared him in the face with disgust. "This is ridiculous. What else did you do, Dan?" Lucas pressed on with spite. "What, did you sneak into Nathan's house and steal the address? Did you bribe Jamie into getting it for you? I bet you did."

"That isn't even the point."

"Then why are you here?" Lucas shouted. "Why are you here?"

Dan could feel Lucas' temper rising, and rightfully so. However, he expected this-all Dan could do was remain steady and maybe his eldest would follow suite. "I just-"

"My daughter is in recovery, Dan! She doesn't need this right now! She doesn't need you!"

Dan takes a breath. Although those words stabbed at his heart, he tried hard not to let it show. It wasn't really working, and he couldn't help but think one simple truth he wanted to confess- or even portray: _She might not need me. But I need her. _

_-x-_

_Brooke and Jullian still had smiles on their faces as they unpacked some of their belongings into the guestroom of the brownstone. Their little plan with Lucas to surprise Peyton on her birthday was a success; Peyton was thrilled, and Ella couldn't hide her excitement. It warmed Brooke's heart to see that little girl smile- it was the same smile she'd left her with in Tree Hill. For Brooke, that meant that so far Ella was still the same little girl Brooke so adored. She felt her heart breaking when she saw Ella's cast- and she fought to hide it for Peyton and her daughter. Even though Ella didn't really look like she needed it. The light in her green eyes still remained, and Brooke was amazed by this little girl all over again, just like she was everyday._

_Brooke's thoughts consumed her as she admired the guest room and the beautiful antique furniture. She ran her finger along the smooth edge of the dresser, only diverting her attention when she heard her husband's soft footsteps come through the door. "This house is gorgeous," he said, with his last dufflebag slung over his right shoulder. _

"_Isn't it? I love it." _

"_Did you see the rest of the house yet? There's a whole 'nother floor. Two more bedrooms and an awesome curvy closet that connects the two rooms."_

_Brooke smiled at Jullian's childish description. He always made everything simpler that way. "I'll have to take a look." _

_Jullian walked closer to where Brooke was standing against the dresser, softly placing his hands at the sides of her waist. "It's awesome."_

_Brooke laughed. "I'm glad we came," she smiled thinking of everyone's reaction to their surprise. "Did you see Ella's face? So cute, my little cookie!" _

_Jullian grinned at the nickname Brooke placed for Ella since she was a baby. She had about a billion names for that little girl, but cookie was her favorite. "She adores you." _

_Brooke smiled and leaned into Jullian's hold. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" he nearly whispered as their noses touched. He let his fingers gently graze her waist. _

"_I'm fine, just like I was yesterday," Brooke insisted. "Better than yesterday."_

"_Good."_

_Brooke hesitated as Jullian brought a strand of her hair to rest behind her ear. "Do you think this is the right time? To tell them, I mean." _

_Jullian's brows furrowed. Brooke had been on board to do so only a few days ago when she spoke to Lucas on the phone. "Why wouldn't it be? You were the one that wanted to tell Peyton in person." _

"_I know, I know," Brooke replied. Her thoughts flickered to Ella. "It's just with everything going on, Ella's surgery and her recovery..." _

"_Hey," Jullian interrupted gently. "We both said our first reason for coming was to help out, right?" he asked her although he knew the answer. _

"_Of course," Brooke said immediately. "But…do you think I'm being selfish?" she was hesitant, slightly afraid of what Jullian's answer might be. She knew her best friend had so much to deal with right now and she had no idea what Peyton's reaction would be to her news. _

_Jullian frowned. Selfish? That was about the last word he expected to hear about this. "Not at all, why would you think that?" _

_Brooke was worried. There were about a million reasons why she would think this way and she wasn't too keen on sharing them all with Jullian at the moment. "Are you sure?" _

_Jullian nodded. "I'm positive." _

_The couple's head turned at the sound of high heels clacking up each stair, and immediately Brooke knew it was Peyton. It was also the signal to the automatic end to her conversation with her husband, and she watched somewhat anxiously as Jullian crouched down and unzipped his duffle bag. To feign nonchalance, Brooke decided to follow suit. _

"_Luke?" Peyton's voice radiated through the hallways. Just like Brooke expected, soon Peyton appeared in the doorway of the guestroom. The blonde noticed them busy so she made it brief. "Have you guys seen Luke?" _

_Jullian switched gears and remembered that Lucas didn't accompany them to the supermarket, but opted to stay home with his mother and prepare for the even bigger surprise in store for the Birthday Girl. "Yeah, I think I saw him and Karen outside." _

_Peyton nodded and left, with Brooke taking a deep breath. Thankfully, talking to her best friend could wait until tomorrow._

-_x-_

With all the tension going on right outside the house, the mood was considerably different inside. Everybody was just finishing up breakfast, and everything felt tranquil, and happy. It was just what Brooke needed. When she noticed Lucas went to answer the door, she decided it was now or never. Well, not really. She just couldn't wait any longer.

Nervous, Brooke approached Peyton and lightly grasped her forearm. "Peyton," she said. "Can we talk outside for a second?"

Peyton met Brooke's gaze. She didn't like the way Brooke asked that. It made her a little nervous. Nevertheless, if Brooke needed to speak to her there was no way she was going to turn her down. "Sure. " Both women went through the screen door, and Brooke led Peyton down the wooden stairs to the iron bench under the large cherry tree. They enjoyed the silence and beauty of good weather before Peyton had to break the silence. "What's going on?"

Brooke hesitated. She had no clue how she was going to do this. This might've been a touchy subject for her best friend, in ways Brooke tried to understand but knew she wouldn't. She wasn't in Peyton's shoes. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton said softly. She eyed Brooke carefully.

"Because I do; you're my best friend. You've always been my best friend."

"Brooke I know," Peyton said. "Will you please tell me what's going on? Spit it out you're making me nervous!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Brooke shut her eyes and took a breath. Here we go. "I'm pregnant."

Peyton smiled, relieved and ecstatic at the same time. " Oh my God!" she said gently. "Really?"

Brooke relaxed once she saw that Peyton seemed excited for her. "Yeah, about a month."

Peyton brought Brooke into a hug, when she noticed they were both tearing up. She hugged her best friend tight- she knew how much Brooke loved children. She was a fantastic mother and deserved this chance to prove it all the more. "Honey, that's amazing!" she playfully hit Brooke's shoulder. "You scared me I thought it was something bad!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Brooke said, laughing and wiping underneath her eyelashes. "I just, I didn't know how you'd react."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke shrugged and felt her words get swallowed, her heart now heavy. There were so many ways she could've said it. But then there weren't. She didn't want to look directly at Peyton because she knew there would be tears, but she owed her good friend that much. "I just…I remember how devastating it was the first time around and how it shouldn't of been. I imagine things being different, and you deserve that, I want that for you. And I know you want more kids someday…"

"Brooke…" Peyton said softly, and for a moment she shut her eyes. She felt several emotions swirling around her as she remembered it all. The anxiousness and fear of the longest 11 days of her life, when it seemed all she knew what to do was pray; the tear she felt in her heart when she awoke in a daze without a healthy child in her arms; the utter helplessness she felt as she stared down at the mass of tubes, and needles, and medicine wishing that a mother's touch could make it all go away; the numbness in her body when she walked into the hospital room on those select days to find out her daughter's lung collapsed-again. Then there was all the heartache and distress that was relentless to her entire self but came with being a parent. Except for Peyton it was magnified to about 1,000 times right at the moment when she had to say goodbye to the little person that embodied her whole entire world-and even if it was only at most five hours…it felt like a lifetime. Peyton grasped Brooke's hand, and it was taken gratefully. "It was a lot. And it hurt. But if I had the choice to do it all over again, I would."

Brooke nodded, willing herself not to cry as she smiled through the threat of tears. She loved her friend- her very best friend. She was stronger than she realized, and even though she'd been through more than anyone should go through, she still kept going. Brooke admired her now more than she ever had, which in itself was a hell of a lot.

"I'm happy for you, B. Davis," Peyton said, and she had never been more sincere. "I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"Sorry," Brooke said sheepishly, making them both laugh.

"This is so exciting," Peyton said happily, giving Brooke a side hug. It might've been the news she needed. "How did Jullian take the news?"

Brooke chuckled at the memory of Jullian's priceless grin and excited twinkle in his eyes, before he hugged as tightly as he ever had. "He's so sure it's gonna be a boy."

Peyton smiled. Her best friend raising a boy. Something new and exhilirating, since Brooke was such a natural at raising both her girls- one in college and one in still in diapers-but the image of Brooke holding a newborn son stil fit all the same, because above all else, no matter gender or any other circumstance, Brooke was most natural at being a mother.

xxxxxxxxxx

With the tender moments happening inside, outside was a completely different story. Tender hearted was about the last thing Lucas would call this encounter with Dan, which continued when the older man said the words: "I wanted to wish her well."

Lucas sighs, more exasperated than before. "You can't do it over the phone? I let her call you! I let her call you, Dan. But that's never enough for you, is it? Nothing is ever enough for you, you always want more because you're so fucking greedy!" Lucas yells, and the power in his voice is enough for a passerby to look his way.

"Please…" Dan begins softly. "I don't want to make a scene. I just want to say hello."

Just as Lucas thought things couldn't get much worse, the door that he had closed moments before opened behind was the owner of that perfect little voice.

"Daddy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan felt his heart pounding against him louder than ever. He'd get these surges of pain in his chest that were often relentless but for now all he could do was look at the little girl in front of him, and that was enough for his heart to fight the pain away and soar instead.

She was more beautiful than he could've ever thought a child to be. She had these stunning ringlets of curly blond hair, and these incredible, incredible green eyes with a mesmerizing shade all its own. She had gotten Lucas' nose, his ears, his squint too. She looked an awful lot like him, but she had these wonderful hints of Peyton in her that made her such a beauty. When his eyes fell upon Ella's cast he felt like crying. Dan hardly ever cried before. Perhaps that in itself was an issue that led him to making all those mistakes he now regretted so deeply. She was so innocent and young, yet there she was, her legs and hips covered and mobilized in plaster. All Dan could see were the tips of her tiny little toes, and it was as though her torso was way too tiny to handle the intensity of the cast. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for such a wonderful little girl to have to be put through such hardships, face such cruel realities and have to understand them and come to terms with them. He could barely come to terms with it. How did anyone else expect her to? It was unreal, and he Dan could only applaud her for that, and say how he was so very proud. He could. Right then and there, he had the opportunity to talk to her, to say "hello" like he said he would. All he had to do was stop his hands from shaking and take a deep breath.

Ella's green eyes looked curiously between her father- who himself was irritated and angry- and a tall, older, dark haired man whom she had never seen or been introduced to. Still, it was obvious to anyone that her father and this stranger knew each other. Ella stared intently, and the man looked right back at her. A gentle, inspired smile formed on his lips, his brown eyes sparkling.

_There was something about him,_ Ella decided. Looking between him and her father once more, she saw that this man bore a striking resemblance to Lucas- in his facial features and his body build. They had the same eyebrows, the same lips. They looked alike in that one moment, which confused and intrigued Ella even more. _Who was this man, and why was he making her father so upset? _

Ella's young thoughts were broken by her father's angry, frustrated command. "Ella, go back inside." His voice was stern and his request not to be questioned- Ella knew that much just by the seriousness in his gaze.

Dan could only stand there, completely taken by finally being able to see his only granddaughter for the very first time. He wanted to introduce himself- but he soon thought that if he attempted that at that very moment, he could risk Lucas sending him home on the spot.

Lucas' demand was made quickly, before Ella could get a word in. It was as if the young father was determined in making sure Ella's contact with Dan ended before it had the chance to begin. But Ella didn't move. She just kept staring at the tall man before her, who was smiling shyly, still struck in awe. She was trying desperately to figure him out. _Who was he? He had to be someone her father knew- and didn't like very well at that. _

Dan took a breath. He said he wanted to say hello, and the opportunity was staring directly at him. All he had to do was open his mouth and _speak._ Simple, yet so very complex.

"Ella!" Lucas nearly shouted. "Now!"

Peyton, now wary of the commotion going on out front walked through the hallway towards the double doors, where Ella and Lucas stood and she couldn't see the third person they were both facing. Until she walked a bit farther. She stopped and stared at Dan for a good few minutes; thankfully he had yet to notice. She thought she was dreaming. "God," she muttered. Was Dan Scott really here?

"Peyton?" Karen asked, coming up behind her. "What's going on?"

Peyton turned quickly. She'd forgotten about Karen. Karen…and Dan. Within feet of each other. In the same state. In the same house.

Peyton's attempt to steal her mother in law's attention was futile; Karen's gaze was too sharp and keen and it was too late. Her eyes fell upon the man who changed her life-for the better and for the worse. It had been years since she'd seen him and thought she never would again. There was so much history between the two adults that no words could sum up what she was feeling right then- Dan Scott at the doorstep. Dan Scott, the man Karen fell in love with as a teenager; who got her pregnant in the back of his car; who promised to love her and marry her one day. The man who chose his dreams over her, and left her abandoned in an empty high school gym- from then on forcing her to be the talk of Tree Hill High School, and then later the talk of Tree Hill itself when she made ends meet, opening up a café- her son Lucas in one hand, a tray in the other.

Dan inhibited her, yet his malicious hands helped mold her into the woman she was now-strong, intelligent, independent, fierce; a woman who vowed to protect her son then and always- this situation included. And yet, Dan's looming prescense suddenly made her feel too shocked for words.

Peyton knew this, and the air began to grow increasingly thick that she thought she might suffocate. She almost didn't know what she should do. She knew Lucas would handle it. Should she console Karen? Should she retrieve her daughter? Should she return to Brooke, Jullian, and Andy who remained in the kitchen? She merely stood there, as did Karen. They did all what they had been doing. They watched.

Dejected, Ella turned round in her chair and rolled towards her mother and grandmother. She sat up, suddenly hopeful that she now had a chance to learn what was happening. "Momma, who's that man outside?"

Karen averted her gaze to Ella and said nothing. She looked at Peyton, and said nothing.

This wasn't going to end well unless Peyton found it within herself to handle it as carefully as she could. "Ella, go back to the kitchen with Aunt Brooke," she tried to sound authoritative, but she was too damn confused or whatever other emotion that she couldn't even think of.

"But who is it?"

At the sound of Dan's murmur, Ella turned towards the door and perked her ears to try and hear what they were saying before her mother took her farther into the house. She rolled closer, despite Peyton trying to get her to do otherwise.

"Ella, come on." Peyton ushured desperately.

Outside, just feet away, Lucas partly shielded the open doorway with his body before Dan could see that Karen and Peyton were standing there.

"She's beautiful," Dan nearly whispered. He felt his eyes tearing with pride, happiness, and relief. For so many months he had been nearly dead, and living his own hell. Until Ella rescued him. At least, for that little bit.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest- his threatening manner more noticeable now as he tried to control himself. He stood there, his feet placed firmly on the ground, his muscles flexing; both as an expression of his building anger and as a warning: _leave now. _

"I….I came all this way, Lucas," Dan pleaded gently, somewhat uselessly.

"I don't care."

Dan swallowed the insult. "Can I…can I even wish her well?"

"No! We have enough family doing that already- a family that you're not a part of anymore. Damn it!" Lucas yelled, getting frustrated. "Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"I made a mistake."

"No-" Lucas interjected firmly, anger and hurt blazing in his brilliant blue eyes. His voice remained steady and sure. "It wasn't a mistake. It was a choice! You made a choice to be a heartless son of a bitch and murder your own brother; that was your choice. Now you have to live with it."

Dan stood there silently. He didn't know what to say. "I have been." He couldn't sleep at night, every moment was haunted by Keith. When closed his eyes, he saw Keith's staring right back at him. When he turned the corner, Keith appeared out of nowhere. When he sat alone in that empty, depressing house, Keith's voice spoke to him through the quiet walls. Keith had claimed Dan's life- just as Dan had claimed his so long ago in that desolate school hallway. This nightmare, this hell, or rather, this _life _was no longer Dan's, and soon, very soon, it was going to end. "Now, I'm sick. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, and all I want is to meet my only granddaughter. That's it. That's it, I'm not asking to be in her life because I know that's impossible now. I don't get to feel those moments that you will. I don't feel anything."

Lucas' gaze had not changed. Dan's rants could not change him. His jaw was set, his lips a thin line. "Good."

Dan took a shaky breath, and tried to hold back the tears wanting to escape. "I know I failed you. I'll always regret that. I just-I just need this one chance, this one chance to show that above everything else at least I made an effort to be a good grandfather!"

Lucas nearly breaks. "Why? Why should I give you this? You took _everything, _Dan!"

Dan's gaze averted from a seething Lucas, when he noticed there was someone behind who had heard the past few minutes of conversation. She'd come back, and this time she wore a look of revelation and happiness. "Grandpa Dan! I _knew_ it was you!"

For a second, Dan doesn't know whether or not to smile and greet her back. She's got this smile that he's already fallen in love with. He can't _not _say hello back. After all, there's not much Lucas can do about it now.

So, he smiles. "Hi." Dan says, his voice barely above a whisper. He walks slowly towared her, half expecting Lucas to push him away. But he doesn't. Dan's within reach of her, and kneels to her level. He tries to find the right words to say-there were so many, yet so little. "How are you feeling?"

Ella smiles. "Not bad today."

"That's really good." He looks over her cast discreetly, and tries his best to ensure his smile doesn't fade. "Pretty cool drawings you've got here," he says lightly, for Ella's sake and for his own.

Ella looks down to admire all the signatures and drawings she'd gotten so far: a colorful expression of yellows, blues, reds, and greens, contrasting brilliantly with the white plaster. It was a collection of wishes for better health, admirable praise, support, love, and humor. "Thanks!" Her eyes twinkle a brilliant green. "Do you want to sign?"

Dan glances only briefly at Lucas, who stood there, incensed. He hid it well, however. "I would love to," Dan says honestly. He waits patiently for Ella to find her trusty sharpie before she realizes it wasn't at hand-she'd left it on the kitchen table.

"My sharpie's inside," Ella laments. It was as if she knew she needed to discuss it with her father. "Daddy can Grandpa Dan come inside?" her request is as innocent and unknowing as ever.

Dan glances at Lucas, his eyes wide and hopeful like a small child. But he knows what the answer will be.

"No, he can't sweetie," Lucas says, and he breaks it to her gently. "It's not a good idea right now."

Ella pouts. "Aw, please? Just to sign."

Lucas sighs. She didn't understand, not yet. She was too young, that part Lucas knew for sure. But he could never find it in his heart to hold it against her, because he'd never try to hold anything against her-Lucas told himself that was his duty as her father. He'd just have to explain it to her in a way she did understand and hope for the best. "Grandpa Dan's gotta go back home now," he tried mildly.

Ella blinked. "But he just got here."

"I know, but now he realizes it was a mistake," Lucas glares at Dan as he says this.

Ella glances to her grandfather, expecting some sort of rebuttal or explanation from him but she receives nothing. Dan was being extra cautious, as a part of him felt so close to getting what he'd hoped for: some kind of second chance. Ella turns back to Lucas and uses her smallest voice. "Well can't he sign my cast before he goes back home then?"

Lucas only looks at her: those beautiful green eyes, that perfect little face he loved so much. She'd been through so much already it was almost a miracle she was still smiling- and he supposed to keep it that way- the only way to do so was to grant his daughter's wish. So, before Lucas could stop himself, his love for his daughter overpowered him in an unlikely scenario. In a small, almost silent voice, Lucas said: "Just for a second."

Then, it was as if time sped up-like it did for every other monumental moment in someones life. Those moments were there was barely enough time to blink an eye, to adapt to surroundings, to say another word. Lucas found himself at a loss, in a downward spiral that was this sudden loss of control. It was too late to say anything, because time sped up and Ella took her grandfather by the hand. "Come on, Grandpa!" To Ella, that was her new favorite word. Her other grandfather Larry lived down in Florida now, and as much as she adored him, didn't get to see him as often as she would've liked. It was a sweet feeling to have a Grandfather so close by.

Dan's heart almost exploded-the last person to call him Grandpa had been Jamie, before the young boy learned the fate of his Great Uncle Keith. Since then, contact with the boy had been seldom. Needless to say, he missed that name _Grandpa_ and took full, shameless advantage of the opportunity. He took Ella's little hand and grasped it softly, advancing in two steps before Lucas could do anything to stop him.

He was in the house now, and subtly admired the tasteful and talented handiwork of the owner of the house. A line of hand painted tiles adorned the walls all the way down the narrow hallway to the kitchen-blue scenes of a tranquil farm and cornfields. To Dan's right was the staircase, a brilliant mahogany railing. Lucas had done good with finding the place, Dan decided.

He then saw Karen, standing there wordless. His breath caught in his throat and his lips sealed tight. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, not since all those years ago at Lucas' almost wedding she had aged, but had aged well. She still had the same shade of blue in her eyes, but she had cut her raven black hair to above her shoulders, and dyed it darker. Dan had come to notice details like that in his dire health. Even so he couldn't bring himself to stare into her eyes, which burned with hurt, curiosity, and a simple silence that spoke to him. But it spoke to him in ways he could and couldn't understand- he only knew that she wasn't particularly happy to see him. He sent her a subtle nod, and that was that, before Ella summoned him to the kitchen.

"In here!" she called. Dan didn't know whether or not to thank her for being so oblivious.

Dan could do nothing but awkwardly step by Peyton, who was still beyond words. Her heart began to race, in a bad way. And if Dan had any hopes that he could find some sort of refuge in the kitchen, he was wrong. Everything was silent-Brooke only stared, Jullian was confused, and Andy just shook his head as if to say _not you again. _He would've loved to say more, but he felt quite limited in the presence of a five year old.

Dan sensed it all-the awkwardness, the hatred, the fear, the confusion. For a moment he stared down at his shoes, before having the good sense to sit slowly down at the kitchen table near where Ella was waiting-Ella, the only one who was at all happy to have him there.

"Here ya go," Ella said, handing Dan the sharpie that was now uncapped and ready to be used.

Dan held the sharpie gingerly in his fingers. This was it- the passkey to what he'd been waiting for, the catapult to what could help him create some sort of relationship with his granddaughter. Or maybe that was him reaching too high. Nevertheless, it meant valuable time to spend with Ella. And right now, where Dan only had one precious ally, he'd take whatever he could get. "I'm not quite sure what to write," he said honestly. It might have been haughty of him to admit so, but Dan was seeking for something unique that was unlike any other signature on the cast. Something Ella would always remember and hopefully take to heart, especially if this was the only memory she'd get of him.

"You can write anything," Ella said. "Most people just wrote for me to feel better and that they love me loads," Ella said honestly, sweetly quoting in part from her Aunt Brooke's signature.

Dan chuckled. "Anything, huh?" Dan thought, long and hard for a few moments, and in those moments he was granted peace. Before long, the quiet kitchen was filled with sounds of sharpie to plaster, as Dan's withered hands moved in a fluid rhythm.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ella says happily, reading over what he'd written carefully.

"No problem," Dan says truthfully. He clears his throat, and he's afraid to look up because he knows everyone hates his guts.

Ella eyes brighten as she gets an idea. "Wanna see my drawings?"

Dan could only say, "Sure." He knew he might've been pushing it by Lucas' standards. But right now, he couldn't care less. He wasn't doing anything harmful.

Lucas could disagree, however, and as Ella happily rolled away to go retrieve her artwork, he, nearly frantic, put his hand on Peyton's arm and led her into the other room. He said nothing, but Peyton could _feel_ his anger from miles away: his fists were clenched, his jaw set, his eyes cold.

"Okay, calm down," Peyton said quickly, and at Lucas' expression, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Everything is fine," she assured him.

"Oh, I could disagree," Lucas said sardonically, his anger boiling.

"I know, I know this is crazy-"

"Really?" Lucas bites out. "This…" he's so angry he can't find words, and he hopes Peyton understand, he knows she will. "Do you know how hard I'm working not to beat him to a pulp?"

"I know, I know," Peyton says gently, holding his hand. "She just wants to show him her drawings. That's it. If we make it into a bigger deal it'll be worse."

"Peyton, this is already worse. He's a fucking murderer and he's here. He's talking with our child." Repeating those words had Lucas nearly choking with anger, and he wiped his hand over his face. He turns toward the kitchen and sees Ella engaged in conversation with Dan, who's smiling gently and letting Ella showcase all of the drawings she'd completed in her boring days of recovery. "Jesus, he's already got her under his spell."

Peyton looks at him. She knows he's right that Dan had always been the manipulative type. But she couldn't judge the man who was making her daughter laugh and smile, at least not for the moment. "She's happy, Luke."

Lucas shut his eyes momentarily. "Okay, don't do that. Don't make me feel guilty," he said, his voice low.

"That's not what I'm doing," Peyton defended in a whisper.

"Okay, but you're acting like I'm being inconsiderate toward her feelings," Lucas said, gesturing to his daughter. "As if I don't care that she's happy," he said, anger lashing out.

"I never said that!" Peyton whispered loudly back, akin to a shout. She was offended, and Lucas could tell because he heard it in her tone. "I'm just pointing out the obvious here."

"Well, thanks for that," Lucas said sarcastically. "But you know what else is obvious? The fact that the man who _killed _my uncle-the father of my little sister-is sitting at the kitchen table."

If it were any other time, Peyton would've already yelled at Lucas for his patronizing attitude towards her. But considering he was still holding her hand, and holding it tightly, she knew that wasn't what he needed-Even if he might've been taking his anger out on her-because as his wife Peyton was the closest one there. "I know. But right now he's just trying to be a grandfather."

"He doesn't deserve that!" Lucas yelled. "Don't you understand? I need you to understand Peyton," he begs, and the sadness in his voice almost breaks Peyton's heart. "If he doesn't get the hell out of here soon, I'm gonna lose it." Lucas is breathing hard, his eyes are frantic. Peyton hated seeing him like that.

"Okay," Peyton says softly. "Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

A wave of relief washed over Lucas as he squeezed Peyton's hand. He always knew he'd be so lost if it weren't for her. "Please." Peyton nods, and smiles gently before kissing Lucas on the cheek only once, before he whispered in her ear. It still brought shivers down her spine. "I'm just trying to protect her."

That right there. That's why Peyton loved him. Was in love with him. Well, one of the reasons. She brings her hand up to his cheek and lets it rest there, since Lucas holds almost desperately onto her wrist. "I know," she says quietly. "Me too." She smiles when Lucas kisses her wrist wordlessly, and she realizes that might be him asking for her advice. "I think you should call Nathan."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't even think of that. "Nathan?"

Peyton almost laughed. "Yes, Luke, your brother Nathan. He might help you in better ways than I can."

Lucas nodded eventually, and left Peyton to retreat back to the kitchen, first having to speak to a bewildered Brooke. "Oh my God," was what Lucas heard her say before he pulled out his cellphone from his jeans pocket and dialed his younger brother from memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Andy, do you like my drawings?" Ella asked him, who still sat right where he was this morning- on the stool, now holding onto a cold cup of coffee. Right then he preferred to just stay out of the way, particularly because he wasn't Dan's biggest fan either. And neither was Karen, who he was worried about. She'd retreated to the deck to hang washed laundry on the clothesline-at least, that was her excuse. But who was Andy to deny her an escape? He pastes on a smile. "They're great." His mind is quickly working to try and fix this. "But hey, I think your grandma's got a bowl of a fruit waiting for you outside," he said as aloof as possible- remembering Ella's polite request before she headed to seek out her father outside.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to come outside, Grandpa? I can show you the backyard!" Ella's got the cutest smile to go along with her enthusiasm.

Dan chuckled. "I'll meet you there," he wasn't sure why he said it, but he knew Andy sent Ella outside for a reason. If he was being honest, Dan would rather not have the conversation with Andy- but he supposed he had it coming.

Ella rolled out to the deck to meet her grandmother, and the kitchen was now quiet He watched quietly as Andy slowly got off his stool and made that slow walk to place his empty navy mug into the dishwasher.

Dan cleared his throat and wrung his hands together.

Andy turned to face Dan; the man he tried to take down once so long ago when he found out he'd been involved in illicit scam activity in relation to his car dealership. Dan retaliated by exposing Andy's blossoming relationship with Karen to the powers that be at the college, making Andy lose his job, and if that wasn't enough, Dan tried to have Andy deported. Yeah, he still didn't forget about that. "You've got some nerve, Dan."

Dan met Andy's gaze, one full of such disdain, and shrugged. "I've been here only 20 minutes and I've done no harm. You've gotta give me some credit," he attempts to joke.

Andy is less than amused. "That's the thing. We don't want you here. I don't want you here, Karen doesn't want you here, and Lucas _especially_ doesn't want you here. See, some things never change," he said spitefully, his gaze hostile.

"Except, this time I'm not here for any of you," Dan said, his own confidence surprising him. "The one person I'm here for actually likes me."

"Only because she has no idea who you really are," Andy bit back, knowing it would hurt Dan. "The intention was to make sure she never really knew you at all."

"Well, I guess I messed that up." Dan grinned. He couldn't help it. Andy was just _too _easy. And still way too short.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas heard Nathan's enthusiastic voice on the fourth ring. _"Hey man! What's up? Coming home early?" _

Any other time, Lucas would've smiled. "Not exactly."

"_What's going on? Everyone okay?" _

"You're not going to believe me," Lucas said, scratching the back of his head and looking back into the kitchen, where, to his relief Ella had gone and now it was just Dan and Andy talking. Peyton and Brooke sat next to each other on the couch, listening to Lucas' end of the conversation. He could hear Nathan getting worried.

"_What's the matter? Try me." _

Lucas took a breath. "Nathan. Dan's here." A long pause. All Lucas could hear was Nathan breathing. "Nathan-"

"_Yeah, I heard you." He audibly sighs. "How?" _

"I have no idea," Lucas replied. "Is he really even sick?"

"_This time, it's truth. I spoke to Dr. Thorton two days ago." _

"And?"

Another pause. "_It's not good. He's decided to stop all treatments, did you know that?"_

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "No." He glances back to the kitchen, and Lucas sees Dan leaving out towards the deck to where his mother was. He was instantly put on guard. "You've only known for two days?"

"_Well yeah. I've tried to talk to him about it, and he won't listen."_

Even Lucas was surprised that Nathan was being so cavalier. "Well what else are you gonna do about it?"

"_Nothing right now, since he's in New York. What are you gonna do about this?" he asked. _

Lucas could hear his brother's smirk. "I don't know, but I'm this close to punching his face in."

"_What's he doing?" _

Lucas scoffed. "You mean, what's he not doing after he shows up here uninvited and assumes I'll let him make any kind of contact with my child. Not to mention with my mother and Andy here. If this was at all easy, I would've kicked him out already. But Ella saw him before I could send him walking, and now she's thrilled she gets to spend time with him. I mean it's like Jamie all over again and I'm not sure what I should do."

"_And here I thought you were always smarter than me when it came to dear old Dad." _

"Thanks," Lucas said sarcastically.

"_Luke, I mean at first I was pissed obviously when Dan wanted to spend time with Jamie. Actually, Haley handled most of it and she did it with Jamie's best interests at heart. But It's your decision, man. I won't hold anything against you regardless. Think of it this way: Ella gets to spend a day happy when she's in enough pain already. Don't think about doing it for Dan. Do it for your little girl." _

Lucas hesitated. "Yeah."

"_I'm sorry, Luke. Never lets up does he?"_

"Guess not."

"_I would say this: keep a close eye on them both for right now. If it gets out of hand, you have my permission to kick his ass. Not that you ever needed it. But if you do need anything, I'm just a phone call away. How's Ella doing?" _

Lucas smiled thinking of her, and the rest of the conversation Lucas told his younger brother how things had been lately, Ella was still in pain regularly but on the other hand was slowly mastering how to get things done. He talked fondly of the party they had the night before for Peyton, and how she had all sorts of surprises-Brooke's arrival, the home made video, and the visit from their new friends Sebastian and Vivienne. Lucas had already mentioned them before, and Nathan was sincerely happy that his niece had a new buddy, and Lucas and Peyton had people they could really relate to.

Once Lucas hung up the phone, it was Jullian who broke the silence that followed. "So, the infamous Dan, huh?"

Lucas let out a humorless laugh. _Infamous. _"No kidding."

xxxxxxxxx

Dan admired the beautiful blue skies and pleasant weather as he sat next to Ella. He always liked nature- watching the butterflies, listening to the animals chatter about- from the twitter of the birds to the tattle of the land critters. When Nathan was younger, about eight or nine, Dan always tried to take him on nature hikes- the back roads of Tree Hill, or sometimes just the two of them would take long drives to hidden trails to a world of new discoveries and adventure. He smiled, thinking of Nathan's little, innocent laugh, when he wasn't plagued with the pressure of high school and basketball. Where it was just him and his father, and the outdoors and all its purity that made it so beautiful.

"That's the Little House," Ella gestured. "Sometimes I draw in there. The guy who owns the house built it."

"Sure is something," Dan praised. He wondered how long it took to build that one room house with the stain glass roof windows. "What do you like best about New York City?"

"I like everything! All the buildings are so tall, but I like Times Square, with all the awesome lights."

Dan smiled. "It's even better on New Years Eve but it's super crowded."

"I know! I always watch it on tv with my parents and there's so many people!"

The two of them chatted about such things for a good amount of time, getting to know each other on some levels. Dan found out Ella's favorite animal was the cat but she'd love to own a horse someday; she loved every single Disney movie- while Dan told her the lion was his favorite animal (but it used to be the snake), and his favorite movie was _Citizen Kane, _but to pass the time he loved to read stories, just like Ella did. They spent who knows how long laughing, and both of them drew pictures for the other person. Dan admitted he was a terrible artist, but Ella encouraged him all the same.

Ella managed to show Dan all the pictures they'd taken of their adventures so far. Seldom were from the hospital. "That's Mommy, Daddy and me at the Brooklyn Bridge," Ella announced. "Uncle Skills was with us too."

Dan smiled. "You know, those photos you've got are great, but I think there's at least one missing."

Ella looked confused and somewhat upset. "Which one?"

"One of you and me," Dan revealed sweetly, and Ella's face lit up in happiness.

"Can you take the picture, Grandma?" Ella asks her, since they'd already tried taking a couple that turned out off center or blurry.

Karen smiles faintly. She didn't want to do it for Dan. But for her only grandchild, she'd do anything. "Sure."

Dan looks up at her, and slowly hands her Luke's camera. He tries to figure out the emotions that surge through him when he feels Karen's thumb brush against the side of his hand, but can't. They're too powerful and too confusing to get a hold of. "Ready?" Karen asks. "Smile."

Dan gently puts his arm around Ella, and leans into smile. He wishes for the moment to be slow motion so can remember every single detail; the shade of the sun on the green tree leaves; the curve of Ella's smile; his own smile, more genuine than he could hope for. He wants it to be slow motion so it could last forever.

Karen hands the phone back to Dan and he observes the screen's display. They're both happy, and Ella's cheek is touching Dan's forearm. Finally, a picture of him and his granddaughter. As soon as he got back home, Dan was getting it printed and framed to have on his mantle. "Thanks," he says to Karen softly. She looks away, but Dan knows she heard-and she did hear. Karen just felt that Dan didn't dignify any kind of response from her. He'd get one from Ella though. "So, what else do you do for fun when you're in recovery. I know it can be boring sometimes," Dan said, reminiscing the days he was bedridden after his transplant. _Why couldn't it just have worked?_

"All kinds of stuff," Ella answered. "I've read so many books already, and I draw a whole lot too. Oh! Playing cards," she remembers. How fun would it be to play with her Grandpa, just as Elise plays with hers. "I'll be right back. Stay right there!"

Dan chuckled. "I won't go anywhere." He felt the pain, not physically, when the voice inside his head told him that he couldn't keep that promise.

Ella went back into the kitchen, and the door shut behind her rolling chair (because Dan helped) leaving two adults alone on the deck. Just them, the silence, and their tumultuous history, which was enough to scream for itself.

Dan is stuck watching Karen's every move, unsure of what to do. Should he speak? Say nothing? Be friendly? Be rude? To Dan's surprise, it's not him that speaks first. It's Karen. But she's not happy. "What is this, Dan?" she asks angrily. "Some kind of sick joke?" She's frustrated, weary, and tired all of a sudden. That was sort of a habit whenever Dan Scott came around.

"It's not a joke at all," Dan says seriously. "This is it for me, Karen. My heart transplant _failed_- the organ is being rejected by my own body. My own body doesn't even want me here."

"You better not be screwing with her," Karen said, hatred spilling from her lips.

"I'm not," Dan said honestly, standing slowly from the chair to try and avoid pain. "Why would I have taken this trip then? I can barely walk down the damn block. I'm not about to go as far as to play mind games with my own granddaughter. I would never do that."

Karen scoffed. "Can't exactly take your word , can I?"

"Doesn't anyone want to at least _try_ to recognize that I'm being genuine?" Dan asked desperately, his voice rising the least of bits as his calm demeanor betrayed him.

Karen shook her head. The two words _genuine _and _Dan_ would never fit into the same description. Typical of him however, always boasting and acting so conceited and naïve to his true character. "You're unbelievable," Karen seethed. "_Genuine?"_ she asked, although the word was in a different language entirely. "You're everything but genuine. You still haven't realized that?"

Dan said nothing.

"I should've thought," Karen says. She harshly brushes past him and goes down the wooden stairs to sit underneath the cherry tree, knowing it'd be difficult for Dan to follow her.

Dan breathes hard, and wills his feet to move forward. He's already let Karen go once. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Surely, his feet move across the deck, and he grasps the railing of the stairs hard for balance. He winces with every step as a flash of pain hits harder than the last. He knows Karen is watching. So he keeps going towards her.

Eventually he reaches the landing, and all he's got to do now is practically limp across the freshly mowed grass. He almost stumbles twice, but that doesn't stop him. Dan keeps his distance from Karen, who's sitting on that ironed bench underneath the cherry tree. They stay silent for a while, and for Dan the silence is far too long. He nearly turns to leave.

"You leaving shouldn't surprise me," Karen said loudly for Dan to hear. "Since you _did_ leave Lucas and I all those years ago."

Dan swallowed that insult painfully. The reminder hit him like bullets- no matter how many times he tried to dance around that in the past, it narrowed down to one simple fact, and it was one that Karen had right. Nevertheless, Dan turned back to face her. After all these years, he at least owed her that.

Karen's throat feels thick and heavy. "One of these days pretty soon, I'm going to have to look in my daughter's eyes, and tell her that her father was taken from us, all because of you." Karen's eyes are wet with tears, and it only harms Dan's already fragile heart. He watches her shrug, so helplessly. "You've changed our lives enough. What more do you want with us?"

Dan walked closer, but the distance between him and his ex lover was farther way than ever. "I've came to try and fix everything I regret. Screwing up my relationship with Lucas; not having any kind of significant relationship with my grandchildren…" Dan pauses and looks Karen in the eye. "And never really apologizing to you."

"It's too late for sorry, Dan!" Karen almost yelled. "Even if you were sorry back then, it wouldn't have mattered any!" She nearly bolts from where she sat, stepping quickly across the grass and up the wooden stairs, as far away from Dan as possible. He was left to sink defected into the iron bench by himself, just as he began.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dan's head was resting tiredly in his hands as he tried to rid himself of a nasty headache. He couldn't seek any solace however, because soon he heard the rapid, urgent, and angry footsteps coming close to him. He looked up to see that it was Lucas, rage in his fists. "Who do you think you are?" Lucas asked, his voice dangerously. His fear came true when he saw his mother re-enter the kitchen nearly crying. He'd known all along that Dan was up to no good, ever since he was born practically. He'd been swayed almost nearly in his senior year of high school around the time he won the Ravens their State Championship, but that all went down hill the minute Dan started acting so suspicious, brought about by the damaged whirlwind that was Abby Brown. And ever since that night Lucas would never forget: when he awoke late in the night to Abby standing in his bedroom to confess to him who was _really_ responsible for killing his Uncle Keith. In her, sad, broken voice: _It was your father_. Lucas' relationship with Dan had been changed forever. "You can't show up here and think we'll give you a warm welcome!"

"Ella did."

At the mention of his daughter, Lucas advanced at Dan quickly, getting too close for comfort. Andy (who Dan hadn't noticed up to this point) had to put his hand on Lucas' arm to stop him from doing anything rash, but Lucas shrugged it away harshly. "As far as I'm concerned, she's the only reason why I haven't broken your jaw!" Lucas seethed angrily, his voice about to rise. His emotions took over and he pushed Dan ever so slightly, to which Andy quickly restrained him.

Dan's gaze was somber. "You wanna punch me then, son? Will that make you feel better?" His tone was cynical and full of hurt, and now he was yelling too. He was pushed too far.

Now, so was Lucas. "I am NOT your son!" Lucas yelled loud for all to hear, and he almost feels like crying. That fact was something he had to hide from for as long as he could remember, and he was ashamed all the same. "You hear me, Dan? I am NOT your son. You took my father from me!" He was so close he could've punched Dan if he really wanted to. And boy, did he want to.

"Easy, Lucas!" Andy warned, fighting to push him away from Dan. "Take it easy!"

Dan had no words. He had learned after all those years since he pulled that trigger on that cold, somber day in February, he learned that there were next to no words to say to a tragic outburst like that. Except maybe these, yet there were such a repeated phrase on this early afternoon: "I'm so sorry," Dan whispers. He can taste his own tears on his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother apologizing to me anymore," Lucas said, his voice hoarse. He stares Dan right in the eye, and says with plenty of emotion, "I'll never forgive you."

When Ella realized Dan had to leave, she started crying, and put her little hands on his coat to beg him to stay. "Don't leave yet Grandpa," she said, leaning into his torso.

Dan swallowed his guilt, and gently pat the top of her golden hair. "It's okay sweetie. Maybe next time, we can plan something. When you're back in Tree Hill and you're feeling better maybe we can spend a day together."

"I hope so," Ella whimpered. "Did you have fun? I had fun." She wiped at a tear that fell with her little fingers.

"Oh, I had a blast!" Dan said truthfully to try and cheer her up. "I'll see you soon, alright?" he tried to stop his voice from shaking and his knees from trembling as he said this.

"Bye," Ella said in a small voice.

"I love you," was Dan's whisper only Ella could hear, before he stood on his own two feet, bid his quiet farewells, and left the house.

Lucas let out a long, frustrated sigh, and the whole house was silent as they waited in the aftermath. It was amazing how the mood in a place in could change in about two hours.

Peyton sat next to Ella and rang her fingers through her hair. "You were very sweet to Grandpa," she said. "I'm proud of you."

"I'll get to see him back home, right?" Ella's eyes shined with hope.

Peyton was too afraid to look towards her husband because she knew he'd be livid. "We'll see," she said softly. "Let's just get through New York first," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh no, Momma!" Ella lamented. "I forgot to give Grandpa this other picture I drew!" she showed it briefly in all its color.

"Oh," Peyton replied. "Well, we can mail it to him."

"But he's probably still outside. Please, Daddy can you bring it to him?"

Lucas almost stopped breathing. After so long of trying to get him to leave, he was just going to ask him to wait? No way. That was about the last thing Lucas wanted. What he wanted was fresh air. "I think I'm going to take a walk," he announced tiredly.

No one could deny him that, but as Lucas passed by Ella, he still took the drawing in his hands and went through the same door Dan had moments earlier. All Lucas had to do was hand it to him and keep walking. He said all he needed to say for one day.

Ella was left with her sadness and sentimental feelings, wondering when she'd get to spend a real full day with her grandfather. She missed him already, and began to trace his signature in green sharpie:

"_Strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from an indomitable will" -Ghandi_

_Ella, you have stronger will than anyone I know. You make me proud everyday! I love you, _

_Grandpa Dan_

Lucas squinted when the sun immediately hit his eyes. He walked down the stairs quickly and saw that Dan was already halfway down the block, walking as slowly as he ever had. "Dan!" Lucas called after him, holding the drawing in his hands.

Dan didn't hear him. He just kept looking straight ahead, at the puffy white clouds living in the big blue sky. That was all he wanted to see at the moment as he walked with fierce hope.

Down the block, the next thing Lucas saw was Dan stumble ever so slightly, before he fell forward and collapsed. In almost slow motion, his body hit the sidewalk, and was then motionless.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**It's hard to describe the relief I felt when I could type the last word of this chapter. It was probably one of the hardest chapters I ever had to write. I can't exactly explain why, but I know this. I feel great to be making leaps towards my return. **

**What happens next is up to you. Could I really kill Dan off? What do you want to see happen? Dan live, or Dan die? Be sure to give me a rationale in your review! **

**Also, Brooke and Jullian- Boy, or girl? Remember they have Sam and Natalie. **

**I hope to hear from you all. A wonderful and safe New Year! **


	26. Chapter 24

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it means so much to me. I reward you with a chapter. **

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

It'd only been a week. A week and five days since Ella's surgery. For Lucas it felt like forever. Yet regardless, he never thought he'd be back there. At a hospital. At a hospital with doctors, nurses, and that feeling of death looming around them all- with desperate helplessness to go along with it. It was such helplessness that was making Lucas' stomach churn as he sat in a poorly lit hospital hallway, his shoes tapping too quickly to count. He sat with shaky hands waiting for answers he wasn't sure he wanted.

_-x-_

"_Dan!" Lucas hit the last step before his eyes could blink, and he felt his body moving-quickly- toward Dan, who lay there on the sidewalk. Lucas could feel adrenaline towards the tips of his toes, and it propelled him to go faster before he nearly tripped, and ignored the burn when his knees hit the ground. "Shit," he muttered as he ran his hand over his face. He couldn't bare to look at Dan, his eyes shut and his face sullen…Lucas had to stay calm. Thankfully, Lucas' cellphone sat at the ready in his jeans pocket. _

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

"_I'm here with my father, he's collapsed on the sidewalk. He has a heart condition, Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. " Lucas spoke quickly, his voice was quivering. He looked ahead of him only momentarily to see a small crowd of people had gathered, concerned glances on their faces. Lucas absentmindedly observed Dan's chest and realized it wasn't moving. "Christ, he isn't breathing! Please hurry!" Lucas heard his almost unrecognizable voice on the other line, and he realized he was being recorded..the panic filtered back right to him, and almost instantly Lucas started picturing Nathan, and it was making him sick. _

"_Calm down sir," the operator advised. "I need an address." _

_The rest was nearly a blur. Lucas blurted out that he was in somewhere in Brooklyn, and eventually remembered the street name and cross streets. He stood bent down by Dan's side, looking up to the street in front of him until he heard the blaring sounds of the ambulance and the flashing red and white lights. It advanced closer and closer, and soon it was parked and two EMT's ran right out to help. All Lucas could see was Dan in cardiac arrest and having to be given CPR right before his own blue eyes. _

_- x-_

About an hour passed and Lucas found himself right there in that damn hallway in another damn hospital. He sat with his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to handle what was going to be a much different phone conversation with Nathan. He also wondered how he was going to tell his daughter about any of this when the time came-especially as he ran his fingers gingerly across the drawing Ella had made. It was a collection of lions (at least, he assumed) frolicking about in nature. Lucas smiled softly, thinking of the way her precious little hand clutched the colored pencil, and how her innocent and brilliant mind led her to draw such a picture. He opened the cover to see Ella had written something on the inside, which read:

_Grandpa Dan, I had a lot of fun today and I'm really glad you came to visit me. Thanks! I hope to see you again soon! _

_Love, Ella_

_P.S. We should watch The Lion King, it's a great movie and it's funny and there are lions all over the place! _

Lucas grinned only momentarily when he thought just recently before Peyton's birthday where Ella watched _The Lion King_ on DVD with her Grandma Karen- three times in a row. Lucas counted, it really, _really_ was three times. But no one had the heart to complain. Well, maybe once or twice.

His grin faltered and went away as quickly as it came and Lucas was right back where he started. Right when he felt terribly lost, his angel came along to his rescue. Lucas looked up towards the hallway when he heard the unmistakable sound of her heels against the white linoleum floors. Peyton walked briskly, searching for him, and Lucas noticed her purse was slung over her shoulder and a light jacket-since she figured she'd be there for a while-hanging off her other arm. "Luke," she called, an air of relief in her voice. Lucas stood up and treasured her embrace, holding her close. "My God…I'm so sorry." her voice was nearly a whisper to make sure Lucas heard her only then and nobody else.

Lucas said nothing. He just held her in that hallway.

"Any news?" Peyton asked when she pulled back to look at him. She could just see the distress in his eyes.

Lucas shook his head. "No not yet. How's the baby?" he asked softly, and he knew how hard it must've been for Peyton to leave Ella even for the moment, as up until this unexpected point Peyton never left her daughter's side.

"I'm hoping she's okay, I left her with Brooke and Jullian and your mother."

Peyton waited to leave for the hospital until after Ella had fallen asleep for her nap. Although Karen probably knew, Peyton went over it one more time for her own sake than anybody else's: the medication in the form of a capsule was powerful yet effective, to be administered every four to six hours. Peyton did so around the clock to make sure, if anything, Ella had minimal pain. The medication made Ella sleepy, did a fantastic job at doing so actually. But if there were any problems Peyton told her Brooke and Karen to call her. Although Peyton told herself to devote her attention entirely to her husband, in the back of her mind she was praying her phone would not ring.

Lucas nodded, hurt flashing in his eyes thinking of his mother. "Does my mom know?"

"She's worried, but I don't think she recognizes it."

Lucas nodded and let out a breath. He didn't even know how he felt. It was too much for him and would have to be dealt with later when he had a moment to think.

"Family for Dan Scott?" the voice of a middle aged woman, with dark brunnete hair with wise eyes, spoke. She clutched a chart in her hand and her white coat flapped against the back of her legs as she walked.

Lucas and Peyton turned. "I'm Lucas Scott," Lucas said. He then hesitated and swallowed hard, what he was about to say next he knew would completely contradict what he fought so hard to believe with all his heart, especially after getting hit with the fact that he had to live without Keith, leaving him lost and heartbroken. "I'm his son." Lucas felt Peyton squeeze his hand, and he squeezed right back.

The doctor didn't even blink, not realizing the weight of Lucas' words right then. She introduced herself as Dr. Miller. "His heart is getting weaker, and the weakness caused him to collapse. He went into arrest but we've brought him back and he's stable for right now. Even so I'd like to keep him overnight for observations."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

"I've notified Dr. Thorton in Charlotte. Considering Dan has decided to stop all treatment, I'd like to talk to you about flying your father back to North Carolina."

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I mean, you can do that?"

"Not at the moment, but hopefully in the next few days. That way he can be close by to Dr. Thorton and his hospice nurse. Would you have someone retrieve him on the other end?"

"Uh… yeah, my brother. My brother can take care of it." Lucas' head was spinning. When did Dan manage to get a hospice nurse? "This is all because of the HCM right?"

Dr. Miller nodded gently. "Ultimately yes. He's very weak at this point, his heart is weak and all the stress of his heart trying to keep up with his body and is what caused him to collapse." She saw a subtle hint of fear in the young man's eyes. He had HCM too, she realized.

Lucas nodded and let out a breath. He really didn't want to think about what that could mean right then. He felt Peyton squeeze his hand tighter. He could tell by the look on her face she didn't want to think about that either. "What about right now? Is he concious?"

"He is. I can bring you to him if you'd like." After Lucas said yes, Dr. Miller then started down the hallway bustling with activity, but in a quiet manner as the patients were meant to rest.

Lucas motioned for Peyton to follow him. They followed Dr. Miller's shadow as she approached room number three. The door was opened and dimly lit, and in the center of it was the bed in which Dan lay. At least, the shadow of the man. His skin was a pale, yellowish color, and his expression was nothing short of sullen. The expression in his eyes was panic-stricken, as he wondered where he was and how he got here. Instead of his lips forming words, the pain in his chest only served him to moan nonsensical things.

"It's okay Mr. Scott," Dr. Miller said in her reassuring and stable voice. "You're in the hospital. You collapsed but you're okay. Your son is here."

At those words, Dan's brown eyes flickered to Lucas, who stood there, his eyes and gaze somewhat gentle. It was as if he'd undergone a polar switch from the anger and hate that overtook him just hours earlier.

Dan's chapped and dry lips started moving, slowly, as he barely said his eldest son's name, and for a short minute that was the only thing that filled the silence.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Dr. Miller announced sympathetically, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Lucas stood there, almost unsure of what to do now. But Dan kept looking at him, and it was that kind of haunting, unavoidable gaze that seems to follow you everywhere. Lucas took steps forward, arriving at Dan's bedside. He debated sitting by his side but decided against it. "You're gonna be okay, Dan," he said softly, although he really had no clue if that would be true.

Dan continued to look at his son, his eyes pleading and desperate, searching for a truth he knew was there. It had arisen like a heartless thief when he got the news of his organ rejection. He wasn't meant for this life, that he didn't deserve a life to live after he'd taken away somebody else's. Dan swallowed, feeling it travel down his throat before he spoke, or tried to. "Wh…what…" his lips were moving, his brow slightly creased as he struggled now to form words. Right then it hit just how _tired_ he felt, tired and weary. Tired and weary of everything.

"After you left the house, you were walking down the block and you collapsed. The doctor's just gonna keep you overnight for observations." Lucas didn't want to watch Dan fighting for breath, so he spoke gently to quiet him- for both their sakes.

Dan's face filled with pain. He shook his head. "Don't..make me stay," he ushered in one breath.

"It's just for the night," Lucas said again. "Dr. Miller thought it would be a good idea to send you back to your hospice in North Carolina," Lucas watched as Dan visibly relaxed. "Would that be alright with you?"

Dan mustered enough strength to conjure a slight nod. In case it wasn't clear, he nodded again.

"Okay," Lucas said again. He hesitated, looking over Dan and his frail body, as he heard the bleeping of heart monitors and all the wires. He didn't realize Dan was trying to speak again until he heard his voice.

"Why did you come after me?" he whispered hoarsely, but the way Dan posed it didn't make it seem like a question, although it was just as honest- it was more like a dejected statement from a man who'd lost all hope. He'd asked the question simply because the last thing Dan remembered was hearing Lucas call his name.

Lucas answered in the only way he knew how. He quickly looked down to the card he still grasped in his other hand and lay it by Dan's side. "I was going to give you this." he watched as Dan looked over the card and its greeting on the front, and Lucas thought he saw tears forming in his father's eyes. "Ella made it for you."

Dan said nothing. He thought of his only granddaughter, of her brilliant eyes and her innocent laugh and her kind, unbiased heart. Even if he'd only spent a few hours with her, that was one thing to be thankful for as he found himself back in a hospital, his mortality staring him right in the face.

-x-x-x-x-

Peyton and Lucas had been gone for almost three hours. Ella had been asleep for a two and a half of those three hours. The past half an hour, she'd been crying her eyes out. Things were going well before the little girl fluttered her eyes open, expecting to see her mother. She looked around the room, her eyes bleary, but her mother was nowhere to be found. This couldn't be true, because her pain had come back, merciless as it coursed through her veins, the muscles in her legs tightening. "Momma," Ella sobbed as the pain was reaching new heights. "Mom," she whimpered again. When her Mom didn't show after her call, Ella stared crying harder, her pleas for her mother barely heard between her strangled sobs.

Peyton wasn't there, but Brooke was, and for the past thirty minutes she'd been trying to comfort her best friend's little girl as best as she could, but as Brooke quickly learned that no matter what she did, it wasn't the way Peyton did it, and if it wasn't how Peyton did it, then it wasn't going to work. At least, not where Ella was concerned.

"It's alright sweetheart," Brooke comforted her, gently wiping her cheeks of the tears that had fallen.

"No, Aunt Brooke it really hurts," Ella cried, as her legs trembled and her fists clenched as she tried to fight back. Her sobs escalated to shouts, the pain worse than it had been in a while- yet it seemed for Ella there was no relief.

Brooke was crouched by Ella's side, trying to keep her heart rate down and trying not to panic. She remembered saying briefly in high school how she was never good in a crisis, but naturally with age that changed. Especially now, since Brooke was a mother, being in good in crisis was essential- but it didn't mean that seeing any child in pain, in any kind of hurt, didn't hurt her too. "I know it hurts, I know," Brooke said, her voice full of empathy. She told Ella she knew, but really she didn't. She'd never know what it was like.

"I want Momma to come back!" Ella cried, her voice desperate as she sought out the person she loved most.

"Mommy will be back soon, I promise," Brooke said gently, trying hard to calm Ella down.

Jullian stood next to Brooke, an almost shocked expression on his face. He knew Ella had major surgery, and he knew pain would be involved but he never figured it would be like this- she was nearly screaming in anguish. It broke Jullian's heart and it terrified the hell out of him all at once.

"Aunt Brooke, it really hurts!" Ella cried harder, her body nearly shaking as she reached blindly for Brooke's hand.

"Okay, okay," Brooke said, both to soothe her niece and to make sense of her jumbled thoughts as to what the hell she was going to do. She turned to her husband and nearly snapped due to her nerves. "Jullian, can you help please?"

"Try giving her more medication," Jullian suggested lamely. He felt like an idiot, and even worse that he could do nothing more to help. His thoughts flashed to Karen and Andy, who chose this fantastic moment to be out of the house and at the bakery buying more bread for dinner. It was Andy who suggested he took Karen for a walk as a distraction, and it was Brooke who insisted they go. The bakery was close by, Karen would be back at any moment. Grandma Karen always knew what to do, and in this situation Jullian humbly considered her second best.

"I can't, we just gave her medication. They're really strong painkillers."

Jullian almost rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of that, and you didn't just give her some, three hours ago was her last dosage."

"Well, you heard what Peyton said, every four to six hours," Brooke snapped, trying to focus on Ella and her husband at the same time. She didn't want to take any chances since Ella was solely in her care, and Brooke knew how hard it was for Peyton to leave her little girl, especially now when Ella needed her the absolute most.

At the mention of her name, Ella burst into fresh tears. How she missed her mother- well firstly, Ella wondered, was where she had gone off to. She hated the silence and uncertainty without her. She missed her voice, her gentle touch, and the way she cared for her and did practically everything perfect- from tucking her in at night to serving her just the right portion of food at the dinner table. "I miss…Mommy…" Ella went on, shutting her eyes and squeezing Brooke's hand hard as another wave of pain went over her encasted legs, her chest jerking upward only slightly.

Jullian advanced closer, speaking to his wife softly as she tried to comfort the girl she loved so much. "Should I call her?" he asked seriously.

"No," Brooke said almost immediately. Dan's dilemma had taken them all by complete surprise, and to be honest she was still shocked, and a part of her prayed for him. But the biggest part of her prayed for Lucas, who she danced with just yesterday; who she hugged in that way of hers; who she cared very deeply about. It was so hard to see him upset, from hurting for his little girl to irate over Dan (but more heartbroken over Keith)…and now he was put in the position of waiting by Dan's bedside until he felt well. Needless to say, whatever amount of strength Lucas was trying to put forth, Brooke knew very well he needed his wife by his side, because for years, Peyton was _always_ the girl to fix everything. "We can handle this." Brooke told Jullian and herself, ever so determined.

Even if he might've disagreed in the slightest, Jullian spoke no more, except when he tried his hand at comforting Ella. "It's gonna be alright Ella," he said calmly, his voice sure. "Mommy will be home soon, and Grandma will be home soon."

"And my Daddy," Ella cried, when it hit her that her father wasn't around either. _Where were they?_

"And your Dad too," Jullian went on, quickly hoping Lucas was alright. "It's going to be okay kiddo."

Ella let out another cry louder than the last one, as the pain assailed with no apparent motive. It was like a thief that stole her freedom, stole her laughter, and stole from her that idea, that faint memory of what it was like to be a kid in the Summer: no hospitals, no cast, no wheelchair, no diapers, no sponge baths, no itchyness or discomfort, most of all, zero trace of this pain that was now all she could think about.

"Okay, sweetheart take my hand," Brooke said, loudly over Ella's cries to make sure she understood. Ella obliged, almost choking helplessly over her sobs, shaking and coughing from the intensity. Brooke held it and held it firmly, crouching to meet Ella's pained gaze. "I want you to squeeze my hand until the pain leaves," she commanded in her effortless ways.

"It wont!"

"Yes, it will," Brooke's conviction was strong. She let Ella squeeze her hand hard as she endured what might've been the last big feelings of pain for the night. Afterwards, Brooke had a tissue handy and gently cleaned Ella up. "You're such a fighter, you know that?" Brooke saw it in her the moment she was born; she watched Ella fight for the right to live for the three months she was in that hospital; Brooke watched her fight for her first steps; and she watched her fighting now, watched as she strived for that glimmer of hope she knew was there somewhere. Ella didn't answer, but Brooke swore she saw her lips curl into the slightest of smiles. She trembled for the last time as she regained her breath. It was over for now. "Do you want some ice cream?" Brooke almost whispered with a gleeful smile- just so it would be their little secret.

Ella shook her head feebly.

Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise and doubt. "You don't want _chocolate ice cream_? No way lady," she said it in a way that almost made Ella giggle. "What about I get you some water?"

This time Ella nodded her head yes, for she felt the harsh strain in her throat from crying for so long. She knew water would at least make her feel a little better, even if nothing else would feel right until her mother returned. "Okay."

"Be right back," Brooke said greatfully, her feet moving quickly from the living room. She welcomed the warmth and cosy feeling of the kitchen, and the humble silence that knew nothing of what had just went down in the living room. Soft spoken voices were heard as Jullian turned on the television to keep Ella occupied.

As Brooke reached up into the cabinet, she felt her heart start to pound, and she couldn't help but tear up. She had just seen first hand what it was like for her best friend's little girl…everything she was forced to face at such a young age, and even if Ella was a pro at doing so, it was still a lot, so much so that it took Brooke's breath away and made her want to cry. Brooke put her hand over her heart to possibly make it stop hurting.

Right then, Jullian entered the room wearing a most gentle expression. If there was anything he hated, it was seeing Brooke so upset. And he knew she'd try and prove him wrong with the tight, sad smile she sent his way. "You okay?" he asked softly, as he walked closer to her and put a supportive hand on her lower back.

Brooke nodded right away, but she couldn't help but lean back into Jullian's touch, and let him wrap her into a protective embrace, kissing her on the forehead. It was in his arms that she let a few tears fall, for the two girls she loved most.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Lucas and Peyton left the room to let Dan rest, all Peyton could do was take a deep breath as soon as the door closed behind them. She wrapped one arm around Lucas' torso to comfort him, or do _something _to find out what he was feeling. But to her surprise it was Lucas trying to comfort her. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Peyton looked at him. "Luke, are _you _okay?"

Lucas shrugged as they started a slow walk down the hallway. "I don't really know," he said as honestly as he could, his voice sad. "Is that a good enough answer right now?"

Peyton's green eyes softened. "I don't think there are any good enough answers for right now."

Lucas nodded and took a deep breath. This was all so much, so much had happened since the morning he woke up next to his wife. In those moments he got to feel like things finally felt right, or okay enough to feel happy. But then in one rapid second, one unexpected knock on the door, everything changed. Everything changed and now Lucas found himself about to do something most difficult. "I still have to call Nathan."

Peyton took a breath, she hadn't thought of her brother in law yet. She had absolutely no clue how he would take this. "I think that's a good idea."

Lucas led his wife to sit down next to him on two chairs, where other families were waiting. "I know you have to get back soon," he said quietly.

"Luke, I'll be right here," Peyton assured him, letting him take her hand. It was true that this whole visit she was mindful of her purse, thinking every little jolt or movement was her phone going off, that it was Brooke or Jullian or Karen telling her that she was needed back home for her baby girl. To say that she was anxious was an understatement. But her husband needed her right now, so she wasn't going to be anywhere but by his side- at least for this phone call.

Lucas leaned over and kissed Peyton's temple, perhaps to tell her he loved her, and perhaps for strength. He took a moment before reaching into his jeans pocket and dialing Nathan for the second time that day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan was whistling a familiar tune as he waltzed around his sunny kitchen. He was always a big fan of good weather, where the sun was bright and shining, the sky an impossible color blue. He wanted to enjoy it, and he wanted to enjoy it with his family- which is why not too long ago he marched into his eldest son's room, turned off his play station, and almost demanded him that they go and enjoy the gorgeous day at the River Court. Jamie agreed to it almost immediately.

Haley had a crazy day ahead of her at the studio, between finding some sort of common ground with Miranda to trying to persuade Grubbs to record an album, so she enlisted Deb's help as grandmother to watch over Matthew. Years ago, asking Deb wouldn't have been an option. But after a long, stressing process in rehab and therapy, Deb had really turned her life around just as she promised for her son and family. She was doing amazingly well and Nathan had never been more proud to call her his mother.

So, for the day, it was just going to be Nathan, his oldest son and his buddies. Being the guy Nathan was he couldn't wait for Matthew to be old enough to be taught the game. Nathan was grabbing bottles of gatorade for the crew, when he heard his cellphone starting to buzz on the granite counter. He smirked when he saw that it was Lucas calling. "Damn bro, already?" he joked as he answered the phone. Sure when Nathan was younger he had memorized the valuable lesson that was to never underestimate Dan Scott, but this was a new record. "Alright, you have my permission. What's Dan up to now?"

"_Nathan." _

Nathan furrowed his brows at his brother's sullen reply. He concentrated and heard a busy background, full of buzzing voices and machines. "Yeah? Where are you?"

"_I'm at the Hospital." _

Nathan didn't let Lucas finish as his heart dropped so quickly into his stomach. _Oh shit. _"Why?" he asked, trying to keep his voice under control. He tried not to picture his beautiful niece. He gripped the counter hard with his hand.

"_It's Dan. On his way out of the house, he collapsed and went into cardiac arrest. They saved him, gave him CPR. But he's at a Hospital in Brooklyn and they want to observe him overnight." _

Nathan sank back into a stool that was thankfully behind him. Suddenly everything got really quiet… the type of quiet that arrived when something had gone terribly wrong. Even the animals outside stopped making noise. He couldn't really find words to summarize what he was feeling… all his life, especially as a boy Nathan saw his father as somebody invincible- hero was a bit of a stretch, but invincible for sure. Even now, to imagine him helpless and lying there on the ground was enough to make his stomach churn. But he was confused too. His father was a murderer. He took away someone else's life-his brother's life, and in doing so nearly destroyed Lucas and Karen's. Since then, Nathan had never felt so ashamed. But what to feel now? "Shit," Nathan muttered. "Is he okay?"

"_He seems really tired and weak Nate. He doesn't look well."_

Silence. Right then another looming question found its way into Nathan's mind. One that was heavy, and one that overtook him with a wave of emotion. It was a question that was almost inevitable, but a tough one all the same: Was Dan really, truly going to die soon?

"_Nathan?" _

Nathan snapped back into reality. "I mean I'm…" he stuttered over his words. "When did this happen?"

"_A few hours ago. The doctor let me see him. It took a lot of effort for him to talk." _

Nathan didn't say anything. He felt sick. What Lucas said next affirmed for Nathan even more that they were brothers. It was as if Lucas could read his mind without even being in the same room with him.

"_I know this is a lot Nate, but I'm gonna stay with him, don't worry about it." _

Nathan shook his head. A lot for him? It was a hell of a lot for Lucas, what with Ella recovering from major surgery in a new city. Yet his older brother was still willing to do this. "Okay." Was all he could think so say. Lucas kept on.

"_But listen, Dan's doctor was talking about sending him back to North Carolina in the next couple of days, since he's stopped treatment. She think it'd be a good idea for him to be with his hospice nurse and with Dr. Thorton. And with you." _

Nathan swallowed what felt like guilt. "Are they sure that's a good idea if he's so weak?"

"_They seem sure. Would you be able to pick him up when he gets down there?" _

Nathan tried to stop his voice was shaking, and followed his brother's example like he had so many other times. "Yeah, yeah. New Brunswick right?"

"_I'm assuming so. They want to send him back tomorrow morning, or sometime in the early afternoon. Before that I'm probably going to need to fill out some kind of paperwork, so if I notice any changes I'll call you." _

"Okay. Even they want to get rid of him, huh?" Nathan let out a chuckle, but there was no humor.

_Lucas chuckled too for his brother's sake. A moment without words passed. _

"_Even if I'm in New York, that doesn't matter, I'm here for you man." _

Nathan nodded, although nobody saw it. "Take it easy, don't start crying." He heard Lucas laugh.

_"I'll take that as your thank you." _

Nathan smiled and took a breath. "Well, I should get going. I promised Jamie I'd take him to the River Court."

_"Wish I could be there. Tell Jamie I miss him and that he better be working on his jump shot." _

Nathan grinned. Lucas would be surprised when he saw how much Jamie had grown. "Tell Ella I can't wait to see her. We miss her like crazy."

_"She misses you all too. We'll be back, don't you worry." _

"Hurry it up will you?"

_"We're trying. Give my love to Haley." _

Nathan almost grinned. "Dude, she's going to be so pissed that she missed your call." His smile faltered however. He knew that the call was meant for him.

"_I'll have to catch her later on." _

"I would definitely advise that."

It was then that the two brothers finally bid farewell, but not before Lucas said one last thing. _"Hey, Nate…" _

Nathan cut him off. As casual as he was trying to seem, he wasn't sure if he could handle a sentimental _I love you, little brother. _"I know." He said, trying to keep his voice firm. "You too."

There was a click on the other end of the line, and Lucas was gone, leaving Nathan dejected, in his own kitchen. He slammed the cell phone down, his eyes lined with tears. As quickly as they'd shown up, Nathan tried to get rid of them, wiping under his eyes and pinching the bride of his nose, and just taking a deep breath.

Right then, Haley nearly ran into the kitchen. "I know I said I was going to be at the studio but it's just so damn hard for me to leave Matthew. He's finally asleep, and I'm going now, I promise." In her rant she hadn't noticed the look on her husband's face. She walked a little closer, her eyes full of concern. "Nathan? What's wrong?"

Nathan cleared his throat, figuring out the best way to approach telling his wife that his father nearly died. "Lucas just called. Dan's in the hospital."

Haley blinked, taken aback to who knows where. "What, in New York?" she was almost speechless at Nathan's nod. "What happened?"

"He collapsed and went into cardiac arrest," right then Nathan's voice got so small, so heartbreaking and small that Haley just wanted to hug him.

"My God, Nathan," Haley breathed, walking quickly over to him. She put a soft hand on his shoulder. "Is he alright?" she held her breath with her hand over her heart.

"They had to give him CPR but he's alright. They're keeping him overnight there."

Haley watched him. His gaze was fixed on the fingers he was ringing together. She bent down and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry baby," she said. Nathan timidly put his hands over hers, trying so hard to let her embrace comfort him like it so often did at other times. But it seemed, as Nathan gently stood up, that this time wasn't one of them.

"I promised Clay I'd meet up with him for a workout," Nathan said, clearing his throat and putting distance between himself and Haley.

Haley looked into her husband's eyes. He was hurting, and she knew it. He was lying, and she knew it. "Nathan…"

Their moment was interrupted by a young voice. "Dad, can we _please_ go now?" It was Jamie, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his sneakers already laced, a basketball already glued to his hip. His blue eyes shined bright with anticipation. "We still have to get Chuck and Andre."

Haley looked back to Nathan, who looked like he'd been caught in a lie. And he had. He'd completely forgotten about his promise to his son, and that made him feel even worse. Luckily, Haley caught on pretty quick. "Don't worry, I'm taking you!" she grinned wide and tried to show excitement, but Jamie only looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"What?" Jamie complained.

"That's right, your father's got some things he has to take care of. Get ready and I'll meet you at the car babe." Haley said, and as quickly as she walked into that kitchen, she left it, knowing fully well Nathan would have to give some explanation to his son like he deserved it.

"_Dad_, I thought we were gonna go!" Jamie admonished. "Mom sucks at basketball. _Ella _is better than her!"

Nathan tried not to laugh, and he supposed it was his son cheering him up without even realizing it. "Oh, come on. You'll have a great time."

Jamie sighed. He supposed he could just hang with Chuck and Andre. But it wasn't going to be the same. "I just thought it could be you and me," he said sadly, and looked down to his shoes.

Nathan's gaze became soft, and he felt even worse for ditching on his son. But he just…his heart wasn't in it. And he just couldn't. Not today. He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Hey buddy," he said, softly until his son looked up at him. "I'm really sorry, I'm just caught in the middle of something. Tell you what, later on tonight we can play all the play station you want."

Jamie smiled slightly, and Nathan considered the conversation a success. "Okay."

"Alright," Nathan put on his best grin and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Go ahead and have fun with your friends. Show them how it's done."

Jamie grinned and laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. "I will," he promised over his shoulder.

Nathan smiled until he heard the car's engine start up, and as Haley pulled out of the driveway, Nathan turned and looked back at the cellphone, and then back up to the blue sky from out of his backyard door. He stared outside for a moment, and suddenly the bright blue sky, and the shining sun didn't feel so beautiful anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas hung up his cellphone and took a deep breath, thankful for Peyton's gentle touch as she ran her hand along his back. "Well, that's over," he said, his voice filled with equal regret and sadness. He looks to Peyton and answers her unvoiced question. "I'm worried about him."

Peyton ran her fingers absentmindedly through Lucas' short blonde hair. One of the things she loved most about him was surely his protective nature masked by sensitivity. "I'm worried about you," she admitted.

Lucas looked at her, his deep blue eyes reaching her soul. "I'll be alright." He moved closer to her and urged her to lean against him. When she did, he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close, smelling the shampoo in her hair.

"So you're gonna stay overnight then?" she asked softly, relishing in that way he held her.

"I think it's best. I promised Nathan."

Peyton just looked up at him, looked at him as he looked at their entwined fingers and their wedding bands, the wedding bands they gave each other when they vowed to love each other forever. For Peyton, right at that second when she looked at the man who had her heart, who had such grace….forever was right then. "I love you."

Lucas smiled softly. "I love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This is crazy," Karen revealed to Andy in the kitchen as they prepared dinner together. She tried to focus on the task but in all honesty she felt all over the place.

Andy nodded, his hand on Karen's back. "I know."

Karen couldn't take not knowing what was going on. She was usually the one who knew everything, and she hadn't heard anything from Lucas since he left for the hospital hours ago. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Andy sighed. He hated these types of questions, because he had no idea how to answer them. "I wish I knew."

Back in the living room, Jullian, Brooke, and Ella were watching a movie from Jullian's collection. It was something Ella hadn't seen yet, but Jullian insisted- it was _Castle in the Sky, _from one of his favorite directors of anime films, Hayao Miyazaki. Karen for one had praised Jullian's idea after she heard of Ella's outburst while she was gone, and especially after Karen's efforts to get Ella back asleep were futile. The little girl refused, saying she wasn't tired. But the adults knew better. It was because Peyton wasn't the one putting her to sleep.

At a particularly slow moment in the film, Ella turned her gaze to the front window and noticed that it was getting dark out. It was getting dark out and her mother was still not home. She felt her stomach twist in worry. She tapped her Aunt Brooke's arm. "Where's my Mommy?" she asked quietly.

Brooke swallowed. She knew telling Ella "Mommy will be back soon" wouldn't work now. So what was she meant to say?

Thankfully, and because timing was wonderful sometimes, the faint sounds of a key being turned in the lock had captured everyone's attention. Ella held her breath, and she only relaxed when she saw her mom walking through the door. So did Brooke.

"Hey," Peyton greeted the room softly, smiling when she saw Ella seemed OK on the couch bed with Brooke laying by her side. When Ella's eyes lit up when she saw her, Peyton felt something warm in her heart.

"Mommy!"

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the sight. Those two were just remarkable. She'd be lucky if she had that with Natalie someday, and she promised herself she would. "See, there's Mommy," Brooke gestured. "She was worried," she told Peyton.

Peyton's face became somber. "Why?" she asked gently as she slipped off her heels and sat next to her daughter on the couch bed and giving her a hug for she had missed her so.

Ella gratefully leaned into her mother's embrace, remembering her scent. "Because I woke up and you weren't here," Ella said sadly, and just the memory of it almost made her start crying again.

Peyton's heart sank. She wasn't meant to wake up. Not without her there. "Aw sweetheart," Peyton said softly, stroking Ella's golden hair. She noticed her puffy eyes and red cheeks and realized she'd been crying. She gave her girl a kiss to make her feel better. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. Right then and there she made up her mind: no leaving her baby girl again. "I'm here now."

Brooke couldn't help but interject. "We're glad, Ella was so sad she didn't even want ice cream."

Peyton raised her eyebrows. She ran a finger along Ella's chin when she noticed Ella bowed her head down with a little knowing smile. "What! Really?" her question was soft and humble-like.

"Really," Brooke confirmed. "Karen even tried it."

At the mention of her mother in law, Peyton's look became serious. _Is she okay_ was what she mouthed to her best friend. When Brooke honestly shook her head no, Peyton thought it best to go back to the kitchen, promising Ella she'd be right back. She honestly hoped to God she didn't just traumatize her.

Karen was also relieved when she saw Peyton. "I'm glad your back," she said softly. "Lucas still there?" With Brooke now in the kitchen, all the adults spoke in hushed tones.

Peyton nodded. "He thought it best to stay the night. The doctors thought it best to send Dan back to North Carolina, and Nathan's going to get him."

Karen took a breath. "That doesn't sound good. How does he look?"

"He's really weak. When he saw Lucas he could barely talk with him."

Karen sighed. "What a mess." She had really no clue what to do, and she knew nobody else did either. Expect wait, but what a cliché answer that was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dinner was a quiet affair, and soon Peyton and Brooke were back in the kitchen. Karen was exhausted and retired early, Andy was on a phone call, and Jullian promised Ella they'd finish what was left of the film before Ella had to get to bed. Peyton looked in the living room when she heard her laugh. "How was she really?" Peyton asked her friend.

Brooke took a deep breath. She could be nothing but honest, even if it would hurt. "About 30 minutes after you left, Ella woke up and was in pain."

Peyton's heart sank again and she clutched her chest. "A lot of pain?"

Brooke swallowed. "Yeah."

Peyton sighed. She was already counting down the days until this was over. "My baby," she lamented. She'd do anything to stop the damn pain, but regardless it kept coming back and it was killing her. Ella was suffering, and it was hurting her. "I'm suffering too," she said softly, in a moment of pure brutal honesty.

As she looked into Peyton's eyes, Brooke couldn't doubt it even for a second. Her best friend was probably going through one of the toughest times of her life, enduring the pain with her daughter hand in hand. The heartbreak was enough for Brooke to walk over and hug the woman who was her sister so tight. "I love you, best friend."

"I love you too," Peyton whispered as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton approached Ella quietly, holding a bowl in her hand. She sat down next to her and saw her smile. Her mother was holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Oh, now you want some," Peyton teased lightly. Regardless, she held up the silver spoon and let Ella take a bite. Peyton laughed warmly when she saw how much chocolate got on her face already. "Look at you," she said, and she sweetly rubbed Ella's bottom lip with her thumb to get rid of the ice cream. "You've even got some on your nose!" she kissed the chocolate away and it made her so happy to hear Ella laugh. She couldn't help but kiss her little cheek over and over again.

Brooke stormed in from the kitchen after watching the sweet scene of Peyton feeding her baby girl, their quiet laughter making her think of Natalie and how much she missed her own baby. "What is this?" she asked playfully, gesturing to the pair. "I offered you ice cream and you didn't want any, but Mommy offers you some and you want it?" she was only joking, and shook her head when Ella looked bashful. "I see how it is."

Peyton couldn't help but smile. "She's jealous," she whispered to Ella.

"I love you Aunt Brooke!" Ella exclaimed in her cutest voice, looking up from the couch.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. She couldn't resist. "I love you too, silly." She walked over to the other side of the couch bed and plopped down next to Ella. "What's this movie about anyway?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I miss you_ was the text Peyton received from Lucas an hour later. The movie had finished, and as soon as it did Peyton liked the idea of having Ella sleep upstairs with her. With the help of Andy and Jullian, Ella was carried upstairs and placed gently on the bed beside Peyton. The streets were quiet after the long day, and the only light came from the front windows as it streamed to illuminate Ella's beautiful face, her green eyes glowing.

Peyton texted Lucas back quickly, saying she missed him too and she loved him, before facing her little girl and taking her hand. "Did you have a nice day today?" she couldn't help but ask softly, running a thumb over Ella's cheek, and her nose.

"Yeah," Ella replied. Her eyes lit up once more. "Hey, do you think Grandpa Dan liked my card?"

She asked the question so innocently, Peyton hurt for her. She didn't want to think right then how hard it was going to be to tell Ella about Dan. "I'm sure he did baby," she whispered, kissing Ella's little hand, at the same time wishing her pain away. "You know I'd never leave you right?"

Ella let out a little smile. "Yeah. I just got sad because you took a while to come back home."

"I don't want you to be sad," Peyton said gently. "You've gotta be my brave girl." Peyton saw that Ella was getting tired, so she said one more thing. "I love you, and I'll always come back no matter what."

"I love you too Mommy," Ella whispered back, and she let Peyton nuzzle her nose against her own until she giggled.

"Sweet dreams baby. I'm right here okay?" Peyton whispered softly, and watched as Ella closed her eyes, settling into a true moment of peace Peyton would forever hold dear.

It was in her mother's arms that Ella finally fell into a dream filled sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Peyton's a great mom, isn't she? :) **


	27. Chapter 25

**Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather-to whom I never got to say goodbye. Te quiero mucho Abuelito. **

**2/05/35 to 2/18/11**

_Chapter Twenty-Five _

His walk was sluggish that night in Brooklyn. Lucas had just spent the last seven hours by Dan's side. He would've never imagined doing so, but he supposed that this massive, universal phrase called life was just going to say that many terrible things hit you when you least expect it. That's what sucked the most. Or maybe what was worse was that Lucas didn't know what the hell he was supposed to feel. Sure, he could say he was hurting, hurting for Nathan. But what about for himself? It all felt so strange to him, like he was walking through the emotions but they weren't getting through anything permeable. Was that right? Was that wrong? Was it anything?

Lucas crossed the streets and for a second found himself envious of the carefree laughter and chatter coming from the many bars. It seemed like that was he and Skills just recently. It seemed like forever until he reached the front steps of the brownstone, climbing slowly and wearily, all the while his thoughts were clouded of the last conversation he'd had.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_ "Mr. Scott?" Lucas eyes' shot open to the gentle nudge of Dr. Miller, her long brown hair flowing off her shoulders. It took a moment for Lucas to remember where he was, and then all the noisy sounds of the hospital nearly overwhelmed him: the beeping of machines, the bustling of nurses, the ringing of telephones and the sickening smell of antiseptic. _

_ Lucas sat up from his chair quickly. "Dan?" _

_ "He's asleep," Dr. Miller said. "I just wanted to speak with you for a moment." _

_ Lucas sat forward in his chair and waited. Yet he did have a pretty good idea as to what the conversation was about. _

_ "I know having HCM can be frightening," she began after a few moments. Her voice was calm and she seemed sincere, sincere and concerned. _

_Lucas knit his brows. "How did you know-" _

_ "I saw the look on your face," Dr. Miller finished. "When I told you about your father, I saw the look on your face." _

_ Lucas said nothing. He briefly thought that perhaps Dr. Miller confused the look on his face with that of concern for Dan-but ultimately Lucas doubted that. Dr. Miller specialized in cardio, and because of that tended to patients with HCM very often. "Just because this happened to your father, it doesn't mean it will happen to you." _

_ Lucas let out a breath. "Doesn't mean it won't either." _

_ Dr. Miller nodded. "I do want you to realize that everyone with HCM is different. There's no telling what'll happen. You're young, you look healthy-"_

_ Lucas opened his mouth to speak, interrupting Dr. Miller, but not in a rude way. "I had a heart attack when I was 17." He waited for Dr. Miller to say something, but she didn't, so Lucas continued on. "I was a senior in high school, and hours earlier I just scored the winning shot for my high school basketball team, and we became State Champions." Lucas felt himself smiling remembering that night-that one night after losing Keith where just for those few seconds- between the time the basketball left his hands to when it swooped into the net in a perfect fluid motion…where Lucas dropped to his knees in celebration and let the confetti rain down-for those few precious seconds the loss he felt inside him came to a lull, and he felt on top of the world. _

_ Dr. Miller smiled softly. "Congratulations."_

_ "Later that night, I saw my pregnant best friend get hit by a car. On purpose," he added, getting a look of horror from Dr. Miller. "She ended up being fine, her and the baby…." Lucas paused, his jaw set as he again acknowledged that the same night he won the Championship was also the same night he could've lost his best friend, and his nephew. "But I saw her lying there…" he only shrugged, and cleared his throat of sudden raw emotion. "And it happened. I remember the pain in my chest was excruciating," he said with a sort of self-deprecating smile. _

_ "That's usually a sign," Dr. Miller said with a small chuckle. _

_ Lucas rubbed the back of his neck."I also didn't take my medication before the game…so…" he smiled sheepishly at Dr. Miller's reprimanding look. _

_ "You can't do that!" she said, in half shock. She was sure, that with his decision, all that hurt pumping adrenaline for a flawed heart, and all that stress when he saw his best friend's accident contributed to his MI. _

_ "I was young," Lucas admitted. "…and stupid." _

_ Dr. Miller shook her head. "See, what I don't understand is us Doctors work hard to make sure our patients stay healthy, so when they decide to do stuff like that, it's a little insulting. Just a tad," she said, half joking. She then got serious. "I noticed on your father's chart that he also had a heart attack, years ago." _

_ Lucas nodded. "That's how his HCM got diagnosed." _

_ It didn't take much for Dr. Miller to figure that Lucas found out by taking a test, along with the brother he mentioned. So she said, "Look, I guess my point is that we're all who we are. I'm me, your father is your father, and you're you. I could get into the chemistry and biology of it, but it'll probably bore you," she said, making Lucas laugh. "I guess all my years of working, all my years of saving people's lives let me see the look on your face, and it let me know that I should tell you not to live in fear. Life's too short to be afraid," she said honestly. "Hell, if I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do my job." _

_ Lucas looked at her, and he noticed her kind brown eyes were sparkling. He thought back to Ella's diagnosis of her Cerebral Palsy, the day his life changed forever. He remembered meeting Dr. Farrell for the first time, telling him Dr. Miller's very words. Farrell told Lucas not to live in fear, and to always, always have hope. And if they did, then they could embrace that chance that hope would conquer the fear they held for the little girl they loved so much. Hope could diminish the fear, make it non-existent, and could protect all of them from the negativity and the doubt and the sadness and the blame. Dr. Farrell had said that if they let Ella live in fear she'd never get anything done, she'd never want to push the boundaries and let it be known that her Cerebral Palsy did not define her. It was simply just a part of her, a part of who she was. Not all of who she was. And that was a fact that Lucas and Peyton both wanted to instill in her._

_ No wonder there was a reason why certain people were meant to be doctors. _

_ "Will I need a heart transplant?" Lucas found himself asking, the words spilling from his mouth before he realized it. Truthfully he didn't even know he was even considering that option until this happened to Dan. At least, Lucas thought so. _

_ Dr. Miller took a deep breath. She hated these questions-honest, fearful questions from innocent, kind people. But for her job, a job she wouldn't give up for the world, it was a risk she had to expect. With this risk, she always had to be honest-even if at times it tore her apart. "I wish I could say yes or no," she said. "But I can't. Especially since I'm not your Doctor." _

_ Lucas nodded. "Yeah." He felt knots in his stomach. This was so weird. It just was sprung on him, the possibility of a transplant someday. It was horrifying, and it really, really sucked. Especially considering Lucas knew at some point he'd have to talk to Peyton about it. He was not looking forward to that at all. _

_Lucas felt Dr. Miller's stable hand on his shoulder. "Damn, what did I just say?" she said, half joking once more in a laugh. "You can't be afraid like that. Then you'll let life win! If that happened, we'd all be screwed." _

_ Lucas laughed. "You're right. Sorry." _

_Dr. Miller nodded. "They all say that." She grabbed Lucas' hand in a solely supportive manner that had her among a favorite for patients at the hospital. "I think you'll be okay. You just have to have a little faith." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

The evening light from the window caused Peyton to stir awake. She looked to her side, still in a sleep-filled daze and noticed Lucas still wasn't back yet. The red, blinking numbers on the nightstand clock told her it was past 11. _Didn't hospital hours end sometime around 9?_ She thought to herself. The hospital wasn't that far of a walk. Peyton considered sending him a text message to see if he was okay, but ultimately Peyton decided to squelch her feelings of worry. She reasoned that Luke was probably just taking some time, maybe a breather after spending the day so emotionally distressed. And since he started this day off holding her in his arms after making love, and ended it in a hospital at the side of his ill father he despised 99% of the time, Peyton really couldn't blame him for taking time to sort his thoughts.

So Peyton turned to her left, where Ella was lying on her back, presumably asleep. However Peyton gazed at Ella for a second longer, and noticed she was actually awake. She was actually awake, with silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Alarmed, Peyton sat up and scooted closer to her. "Ella?" she asked quietly. Ella slowly turned her face towards her, and Peyton began to hurt. "What's the matter?" she asked gently, gently getting rid of the tears with her index fingers. "Pain?"

Ella nodded, her lips trembling. "It hurts…" she whimpered, as she tasted the salt of her own tears on her lips as she opened her mouth to take in a breath, trying to find relief. It didn't help.

"Oh," Peyton sighed sadly. She hated this feeling. She hated watching this, her daughter and pain and her not being able to do much about it. Peyton had to believe that in this moment she'd trade anything to be the one in pain instead of her little girl. But she also knew it was only temporary, and Ella needed to know that too. Children often had a tendency to think that certain things were limitless; like age, or money. It seemed to be that Ella, in her innocent way of looking at the world, thought that the pain was limitless too.

"It hurts," Ella cried once more, softly. "Mommy, it hurts and I can't fall asleep!"

"Shh," Peyton consoled her, and noticed Ella's dark, dark circles under her eyes. What if Ella did in fact lay staring at the ceiling in tears every night since the surgery, and neither Peyton nor Lucas noticed because they were both fast asleep? Peyton immediately felt pangs of guilt in her chest; pangs Peyton's more rational self knew weren't at her fault. But that still didn't mean Peyton wouldn't stay up all night alongside her daughter if that were what it took. She took Ella's little hand in her own and held it tightly. "I know it hurts, but it won't last. It'll be over soon, I promise." She whispered, kissing Ella's temple.

Ella whimpered in her tears and tried to turn and find comfort in her mother's embrace, one that Ella so treasured and needed. But the cast didn't allow her to turn and be closer to her mother, the damn thing. Ella was getting frustrated, and Peyton noticed.

"It'll be okay," Peyton said, and in her heart she believed it to be true. She had to-and most of the time she always had. "Just try to relax and close your eyes," her soft voice was as soothing as it'd always been. She kissed Ella once more softly on her temple, as Ella did what she was told. Peyton held her close and hummed a lullaby in her baby girl's perfect little ear. She let the sound of her own voice soothe Ella until the grasp on Peyton's hand weakened only the slightest bit and she breathed deeply. Peyton whispered that she loved her, before trying to convince herself to fall back asleep, instead of staying awake until Ella needed her again.

Peyton chose the latter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas opened the second set of double doors leading to the hallway and was met with darkness. The house was eerily quiet, and lights were turned off in every room, which signaled to Lucas that everyone had gone to bed pretty early, and reasonably so after what was pretty much the day from hell. Lucas walked farther into the house, shutting the doors behind him and thinking he was by himself. He saw the outlines of the kitchen and seriously considered pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

Lucas was consumed by his thoughts and didn't notice Andy was there until the older man walked up and said: "Hey."

Lucas' heart nearly exploded as he almost jumped backward. "Jesus!" he said harshly, breathing heavily in recovery when he noticed it was just Andy.

"Sorry!" Andy apologized quickly.

"You scared the hell outta me," Lucas breathed, his hand clenched. "Not good for a bad heart Andy!"

"So sorry, that was my fault. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought you saw me."

Lucas looked around and gave his (step-dad?) a look. "Andy, it's pitch black in here. I didn't think anyone was still awake."

"Hey, just because it's pitch black, doesn't mean you can't see," Andy joked, quoting one of his favorite movies. Both men laughed. "My computer is on," he explained, gesturing to the faint glow of his laptop screen (plus a small lamp) that Lucas just noticed. "I was just finishing up when I heard you arriving."

Lucas shook his head. Andy was always a hard worker- a good thing, of course.

"So, how is he?" Andy asked, turning the conversation into a much more serious one.

Lucas sighed, looking for a way to answer in as little words as possible. He was emotionally and physically drained, and his whole body ached. He just wanted to crawl next to Peyton in bed, knowing it would make him feel better, and for this day to be over already. "Heavily sedated." he said, making his way over to the kitchen. He hoped he could find where the homeowners kept the hard liquor. Andy followed Lucas until the blonde flicked on a light, and they both squinted unhappily. Lucas began scrounging through the lower cabinets. His first instinct was to look where the wine was, but he wasn't completely certain. "Really weak." Lucas added, smiling in victory when he found the whiskey. "Lucky that he's alive." he said seriously, and Andy nodded. "He's going back to North Carolina, probably in the next few days when he gets stronger."

"Peyton mentioned it," Andy replied. He watched as Lucas poured himself whiskey on the rocks, and subsequently decided to help himself to a glass.

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you drink whiskey." Actually, now that Lucas thought about it, he hadn't really seen Andy throw back liquor in the time that he'd known him.

Andy gave Lucas a glance. "I run a multi-billion dollar company with people up my ass constantly, always whining about their problems, even though the whole thing was my bloody idea. I'm constantly on travel away from Karen and Lily…" instead of going on, Andy finished the drink in one easy gulp. "I'm too rich for my own good most of the time. I do drink whiskey."

"Okay then," Lucas said, amused. "I learn something new about you everyday Hargrove." He poured Andy another glass.

"Not to mention, I love a little girl who might not even look to me as her father and I'll always be second best," Andy said without thinking. He immediately grimaced.

Lucas swallowed and looked down to the counter. He knew what that meant, and he thought of one person: _his Uncle Keith._ "Andy, Lily adores you," he said seriously, somberly.

"I know, I know. I adore her too." He looked up to Lucas, half expecting to be lashed on. "I'm sorry Lucas, I was out of line."

"It's fine," Lucas forgave him, knowing they both had one of those days. "We're all confused. I mean I spent the day feeling something like sympathy for the guy. And now talking to you I'm thinking back to my junior year in high school when we found out Dan was running that scam, you remember that?"

Andy nodded as they move to sit down at the table. "Vividly."

"Did I ever tell you that that whole thing was a _test?_" Lucas ranted. "The money in the ceiling was a sham. Dan knew what we were up to, and he confronted me and said he wanted to "test my loyalty". A _test, _Andy. Then he told me I failed, which meant he actually stopped paying for my HCM medication _and_ got rid of the account he was building for my college education." Lucas poured a third glass of drink and shook his head. "Oh, and then he told me I meant nothing to him. What kind of twisted son of a bitch does that to their own kid?"

Andy thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Then he said: "Dan."

Lucas shook his head again and scoffed. "Yeah. Dan sucks!"

Andy tried not to laugh. "Just remember this, Lucas. Dan may've told you you'd never get out, but you're older now. You're not a kid he can try and manipulate and control. You're a grown man, and you've got a fantastic wife and kid to look after and protect. And you know it's all in your power and maybe even your obligation to do it entirely different than the way Dan did it."

Lucas nodded seriously, letting Andy's words really sink in. "You're right."

"I know I am," Andy replied. "And you and I _both_ know that you _are_ doing it entirely differently than Dan. You're a better man, husband, and _father_ than he'll ever be. Just be proud of that, and Dan can't get to you. Not even close."

Lucas took a breath, twirling the glass in his fingers. "I think it's too late for these types of conversations, man." he half-joked. But Andy was right, and Lucas knew it in his heart.

Andy laughed. "Wow, even the sensitive writer thinks so? Well, that's embarrassing."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He patted Andy on the shoulder in sincere thanks. "I'm gonna call it a night." He got up from his chair and Andy did the same.

"Me too," Andy agreed. "Thanks for the whiskey."

"Don't work too hard alright?" Lucas said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Hard work never kills anyone."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Peyton was washed over in relief when she heard Lucas' voice radiating through the house. He was downstairs for quite a while, probably talking with Andy, before she heard his footsteps ascending the stairwell toward the bedroom where she now was. As always, her heart beat a little faster in her chest at the thought of her man coming home to her.

She waited in anticipation, listening to the sounds of him washing up-face, brush, floss, mouthwash- and finally as he quietly opened the bedroom door, the light enveloping his frame.

Peyton smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey," Lucas replied, smiling slightly. "You're still up?" he asked, walking closer to the bed and taking off his shoes and pants. "I thought you'd be out by now."

"This one woke me up," Peyton said, gesturing to a now sleeping five year-old by her side.

Lucas made a sad face. "Pain?"

Peyton nodded. "It kept her awake but she's alright now." She watched with a gentle smile as Lucas slowly took off his shirt, approaching her with gentle eyes and a body that she got up to curl up against. Lucas crawled into the bed and let Peyton settle into his embrace, his fingers trailing down her arm. "I'm happy to see you," he said honestly, kissing her lips softly and gently.

"Me too," Peyton whispered. "I was getting a little worried."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I figured you needed time," she said, waiting a moment and letting Luke sweetly stroke her forehead. "How's Dan?" Peyton asked quietly, looking up at him with those green eyes.

"No change," Lucas whispered back.

"Luke I'm so sorry." Peyton told him.

"It's not your fault."

Peyton studied Lucas carefully- she could see the sadness in his blue eyes, the frustration, and the guilt. She wanted to help him, and for now she let him put his arms gently around her, and put her palm over his heart. "I just wish I could help you more."

Lucas shook his head. This girl had no idea. "You are helping me." He ran his thumb over her forehead in endearment. "Come here." he said, as he shuffled closer to her underneath the sheets, and took her hand in his, smiling as he felt the circular smooth shape of her wedding band, and after that the ridges of her engagement ring. "Thanks for being so great with everything," Lucas whispered honestly, squeezing her hand tightly. "I know with Dan…"

"We're fine," Peyton cut him off in an endearing whisper. She stroked Lucas' hair sweetly and noticed how he relished her gentle touch. "How about you?" She studied him more and thought she smelled the faint scent of whiskey on his breath. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, not trying to be judgmental, just observant.

"I just had one or two drinks with Andy," Lucas said honestly.

"Oh, so that's what took you so long," she replied.

"Yeah. But now I'm here with you," he whispered, kissing her softly just like before. "Don't wanna be anywhere else."

Peyton chuckled.

"What?" Lucas whispered, smiling 'cause Peyton's was so contagious. That, and he adored her smile.

"I'm sorry… what a line. I should've known since I married a writer." She tries to play it off as sarcastic, like she so often had been back when she was when young. But she couldn't do it. Especially with the ways he looked at her-like there could never be anyone else-and held her, just like this, before they fell asleep at night.

"Hey!" Lucas interjected, "I'd say that was pretty good for 12 midnight."

"It was okay."

Lucas gives Peyton a look, before his fingers slide up the top of her shirt, where he knows she's ticklish. "Luke!" Peyton hisses as she can't help but squirm under his touch. She starts laughing, and Lucas laughs too. He can't help but love her laugh. "Luke!" Peyton tries again, playfully hitting him. "Stop, you're going to wake her up!" she motions to Ella, who was finally sleeping soundly on the other end of the bed.

Lucas follows her gaze, and sees his little girl's angelic face looking so peaceful in the nightfall. He smiles slightly to himself, before moving and hovering over Peyton. He let her wrap her arms around him, let her hands slide gently down his back. This was exactly what he needed. "You just went ahead and replaced me didn't you?" Lucas asked jokingly, gesturing to their sleeping little girl.

"No she hasn't been sleeping," Peyton whispers, watching her baby girl sleep with a gentle, loving smile that Lucas saw everyday.

"I don't blame her," Lucas says back, sweetly stroking Ella's soft cheek with the knuckle of his index finger. His little girl, fighting so hard…

"Tired?" Peyton asks knowingly.

Lucas sighed. "Baby I'm so exhausted." He moved to his lie on his side to face his dream girl, and brought her into his arms like always did.

Peyton sweetly kissed his forehead. "You need to sleep."

Luke moaned in exhaustion, telling Peyton he loved her, before breathing in her scent and settling down only to face another day in the impending dawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Four days later- August 14th_

Lucas was finishing up a book in the kitchen before noon. He'd been wanting to finish it for days, because nothing bothered him more than an unfinished book-both as a reader and a writer. But because of all the drama with Dan, Lucas spent most of his time at the hospital by his side, just as he told Nathan he would. Needless to say with that and Ella still in recovery, Lucas had a lot to handle and didn't have a lot of time to relax.

Thus, this time was almost invaluable-plus it was nice and quiet- Jullian and Brooke went for a walk while Peyton tidied the house with Karen. The only one missing was Andy, who went back home due to the demands of his job. The farewell was bittersweet, but the man promised he'd be around when Ella returned as good as new to Tree Hill. Lucas still carried around what Andy told him that night while they nursed Jack Daniels- and when Lucas turned to see Ella entering the kitchen he knew there was another opportunity to be the father he'd learned to be.

Lucas turned and watched, amused as he watched Ella put the breaks on her wheelchair, and lean forward toward her casted legs and toes, grasping a plastic fork with her little hand. Her intentions, it seemed, was to prick her toes with the fork. That's when Lucas spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Ella nearly jumped, turning back around to face her Dad with the most innocent expression, holding the plastic fork like she'd been caught in a crime. "I'm _really itchy,_" she said, ever so honest. She didn't think her father understood-the sun was relentless, it was hot, and the cast wasn't letting her skin breathe. And Ella knew, since she got the chicken pox last year-being itchy was not fun. Especially when the itch was right at the center of the bottom of your foot, covered by inches of plaster, and too deep that a fork stuck in the opening would not reach it.

Lucas almost pouted along with her-but he got up quickly before she stuck the fork against her foot, which was probably breaking a rule. He did know you weren't supposed to apply any cream or lotion to soothe the itch but that was pretty obvious. "Okay first of all," Lucas said, reaching over to take the fork from Ella gently. "We eat with these."

"We eat with the silver ones. I found this one."

"Still- I think I know a better way to help you." He dodged Ella's hand as she still tried to grab the fork.

"Dad!" she admonished. "It really does itch!" The itch returned to an impossible space on Ella's skin, and she cringed and began to fidget.

"Relax, I promise I know a cool way." Lucas reassured her with his million dollar smile. "I'll be right back." He walked quickly to the bathroom and returned with a blow dryer.

"What's that gonna do?" Ella asked, as Lucas pushed her into the living room where there was a more accessible wall outlet. She watched curiously as her Dad plugged in the blow-dryer.

"Where does it itch?" Lucas asked.

Ella took her small index finger and pointed right at the ball of her left foot, her nail poking the plaster. "Here."

Lucas turned on the blow-dryer and positioned it right at the crack between the plaster and Ella's toes, hoping the high breeze would soothe the itch as it did him once upon a time. "How's that?"

"A lot better," Ella admitted after a few moments. "Cool trick Daddy. How'd you know how to do that?"

Lucas smiled softly. "My Uncle did it for me when I fell off the monkey bars and broke my arm."

"How old were you?"

Lucas thought for a few seconds. "I think I was about seven," he mused, still holding the blow-dryer. Lucas smiled fondly when he thought of how Keith teased him for also carrying around a fork.

"Did it hurt? Did you cry?"

Lucas laughed in spite of himself. "Yes. And yes, I did."

Ella couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her 6 foot 1 father in baby tears. Lucas scowled at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, before playfully aiming the blow-dryer at her face.

Ella laughed harder, and Lucas knew it was the best thing he'd heard all day.

-x-x-x-x-

The clock struck 11am with a voice they all missed and loved. "_Hey New Yorker," _Haley teased through the computer screen. Her and Peyton were on a Skype session-which was considerably delayed, but now was the only time Peyton could find to sit down and do it. Haley was sitting in her living room, while Peyton was sitting outside on the deck enjoying the warm sun. "That's not fair," Peyton laughed.

_"Just saying, you've been there for a while. Don't forget about us." _

In just 10 days, it would mark the one-month anniversary that Lucas, Peyton and Ella had arrived by plane to New York City. Peyton was being truly honest that the month had really tested all of them-where they had great times and painful ones. But considering it'd only been just over two weeks since Ella's actual operation, Peyton knew this whole experience was far from over. She was both happy and sad about that fact-sad because that meant Ella still had to endure the body cast and happy because Peyton's heart beat a little faster when she thought of that day when Ella's cast would be removed and she could walk again-God willing so much better than she had been. "How could we forget about you guys?" Peyton paused. "How's Nathan doing?"

Haley sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Keeping busy." He was beginning to get a little emotionally detached from her, which she understood completely and tried not to get her feelings hurt. Whenever Nathan wasn't with Clay taking out his anger in work out sessions, he was out by himself- at the River Court, walking by Tree Hill High….just not home until dinner time or to hangout with Jamie and Matthew for a little while.

"Yeah?" Peyton noticed Haley's sad expression.

"Yeah. He's here, but not _here. _If you know what I mean." Haley shrugged if off and tried to be funny. "At least he's not sneaking around and trying to pull another Nanny Carrie on me."

"Haley. He would never." Peyton said seriously, cringing a bit when Haley mentioned that woman's name.

"I know, I know. I think he's trying to sort out this screwed up relationship he has with Dan and just how he's feeling."

"Luke's doing the same thing." Peyton said right away. She couldn't help but be grateful that at least he wasn't shutting her out, but she kept that to herself. "He's been at that hospital everyday with Dan."

Haley smiled. Leave it to Lucas to do something like that, even if it probably confused the heck out of him. "That's going to mean so much to Nathan. Even if he can't put it into words yet."

The two women decided that it was too beautiful out to be talking about such heavy things. So instead they chatted about everything else that had happened in their two separate worlds. It included Peyton's retelling of her birthday celebration, them meeting their new friends whom Haley would probably love. Haley told Peyton that she had nothing to worry about concerning her record label- that Miranda was finally letting off and she actually wasn't the evil bitch they all thought she was. "Oh!" Haley said excitedly. "Grubbs is _this_ close to agreeing to record with us."

"He still hasn't agreed yet?" Peyton asked. "What's happening over there?"

"We just need your magic touch," Haley said truthfully. "It's not the same without you."

Peyton smiled softly. She turned when she thought she heard a familiar little voice. "I think Ella's finally woken up from her nap, do you want to see her?"

Haley's heart sped up and she grinned widely. "Yes! Send her out!" she leaned forward on her couch in Tree Hill and watched the computer screen in burning anticipation. She suddenly found herself feeling nervous, nervous and excited for her niece. She'd heard about what it was like only through phone conversations, much like everyone else. She hoped that now, this encounter was a way to quieten the guilt she couldn't help but feel that it was physically impossible for her to be around and help out. If the circumstances were different, she absolutely would- but being in New York City meant Ella got the best treatment available, and no way could her beloved Aunt Haley ever deny her that.

Right then, Jamie walked into the room eating some kind of snack he scrounged for in the pantry. "Mom, who are you talking to?" he asked cautiously. When he was on a mission for some party mix he kept hearing his Mom's voice and not the other end.

"Your Aunt Peyton! We're on Skype. She's bringing Ella outside so I can see her!"

Jamie's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! Go get your father so he can see. Hurry!"

Jamie bolted out of the room faster than Haley thought he would go. He'd ask about Ella at least once everyday, how she was doing and when she'd get better. He hadn't really admitted it to anyone but he truly missed having her around- she'd always want to hangout with Jamie, even if it meant she sat in a big recliner chair in the playroom and just watched him play video games.

Nathan came into the room just as fast as Jamie had left it, and both guys scrambled onto the couch, Jamie doing it the ultra quick way and jumping over the back and rolling into the middle cushion like a ninja- something that his mother _hated. _

"Jamie! My furniture!"

Jamie shrugged. "What? It's important!"

Haley rolled her eyes, seeing how Nathan gave Jamie an approved pat on the knee. The family waited, leaning in for the moment where they'd actually _see_ Ella for the first time since her first major surgery. They frankly, were still in disbelief that they could say that, as if it were a normal thing for their loved one. As they waited and watched the screen door, everyone-especially Jamie- had no idea what to expect.

"Where are they?" Nathan asked plainly, making his son laugh.

"Hush!" Haley said with a smile. She thought she heard Ella's little voice, and sure enough the screen door finally opened, Peyton going out first so she could hold the door. She looked to the computer screen and started laughing when she saw them all there.

"You guys!" Peyton got extra happier to see Nathan there, knowing he was going through a tough time but hiding it to be there for his family. She was glad he was smiling, and even more glad when he spoke.

"That's right Sawyer. Where's my niece? Let her know she has an audience out here."

Peyton did just that, and Ella rolled out in her wheelchair, ever so curious.

Haley let out a happy breath and put her hand over her heart to stop from crying, since she knew Peyton would cry. There was her niece, her best friend's little girl- gone through hell and back, still with a smile on her face, with those one of a kind green eyes just as bright.

"Look who's here," Peyton gestured with a smile towards Lucas' laptop screen, where Haley, Nathan, and Jamie were waiting with goofy smiles.

Ella's face just lit up like nothing they'd seen, grinning happily. "Hi!" she said, rolling her wheelchair closer to the computer.

The other Scotts let out a chorus of hellos and cheers. "Hi sweetheart!" Haley greeted, blowing her niece a kiss. "You look great!" Haley felt tears lining her eyes, and she was so damn proud. If anyone deserved it, it was Ella. If anyone could beat this, it was Ella.

"Thanks!" Ella adjusted the computer screen. "See my cast? I've got all these signatures so far."

Jamie pouted. "Aw man! I wanna sign it. New York sucks." Why did Ella have to go so far away? Jamie knew exactly what color he would use and what he would say, too. Hell he might even have drawn a raven.

"Language," Nathan chastised his son.

"I actually like New York," Ella said honestly.

"That's great!" Nathan replied. He was concerned when Lucas told them of their plan, arguing that Ella could heal better when she was comfortable in her home and surrounded with the people who loved her dearly. But then Lucas told his younger brother that Dr. Simon Farrell-a world-renowned pediatric orthopedic surgeon who specialized in Cerebral Palsy-was in New York City, and that meant they had to go. "How're you feeling Ella?"

"I'm feeling good. My legs don't hurt too much right now but they probably will later. But then I take the medicine."

Nathan nodded. "That's all you have to do is keep a good attitude okay?"

"Okay. I will," Ella promised.

"We love you sweetie," Nathan said honestly.

"Yes, we love you so much!" Haley added. "And we'll see you when you get back home all nice and healed and strong."

Ella smiled. "Okay! Hey, want to see the rest of the house?" Peyton carried the computer around the house, until they ran into Lucas, who did a double take at his screen before he started laughing and waved hello, as did Brooke, who yelled "Naley!" when she saw whom Peyton was chatting with upon returning.

"You guys looked like floating heads when I walked in here," Jullian told Nathan and Haley honestly, making them all laugh. Peyton took the computer upstairs to show them the rest of the house. Peyton was glad to have them around to get a look at what was now their world, even if they couldn't get a first-look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haley shut the laptop when the conversation came to a lull and they bid their bittersweet goodbyes. As great as it was to see them all again it only made her hurt just a little at the thought that they were still in New York, while she and her family in Tree Hill. While it wasn't really, to Haley it still felt like they were worlds apart. She fully intended on distracting herself with Matthew, that is until Jamie said her name.

"Hey Mom?" he asked, his head barely poking over the couch. He still sat there, staring at the closed computer.

"Yeah?"

"Is Ella ever gonna walk again?" Jamie asked timidly, his hands twirling on his lap so he wouldn't have to look his mother in the eye.

Haley looked over to Nathan, who returned her gaze in a way that said: _you take this one. _She hid her sigh as she sat on the couch next to her eldest son. She looked into his brilliant blue eyes, trying to figure out what to say to him. "Of course she will, Jimmy-Jam."

Jamie flinched. He hated that nickname. "_Mom." _

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Oh. Sorry. She will, Jamie. She's got a lot of recovery to get through first, and they have to remove the cast. But eventually she will."

"So when they take the cast off she's gonna walk like you and me?" Jamie asked hopefully in that young way of his.

Haley's gaze softened. This was the hard part. She couldn't lie to him- when that time came around Jamie was going to be old enough to know for himself that no, Ella was probably not going to walk like everyone else. It was just one of those things they had to face. Haley sucked it up and told herself to just stay positive. "Not _exactly_ like you and me, but she's going to be walking a _lot_ better than she has been. The surgery is going to help your cousin."

"Is she going to walk without that walker?" Jamie pressed, awaiting a better answer than the one Haley just gave him, an answer he wanted to hear.

Haley bit her lip and looked towards her husband with pleading brown eyes.

"Jamie," Nathan interrupted, waiting till Jamie turned to him. "I know how much you love your cousin. But your Mom and I want to make sure you understand that with these types of things there are no guarantees. I'm sure Ella's doctor would've loved to promise your Aunt and Uncle that she would be walking like the rest of us, but he's not allowed to promise anything."

"Why?"

Nathan waited a moment. "It's just one of those things," he said, which he thought was completely lame. "Even though he's a fantastic doctor, he can't decide how things end up. Do you understand that?" Nathan was sure he would, Jamie was smarter than him most of the time.

Jamie felt his heart start to sink. What did that all mean? Did Ella go through all of this for nothing? Would things all be the same even after it all? He didn't want questions. He wanted _answers. _"I guess so."

"Ella's going to be home pretty soon, and around that time she's probably going to need to learn how to walk all over again," Nathan himself hated saying it, but it was the truth.

Jamie's eyes shined with worry. "Oh."

Nathan looked toward Haley to be rescued, but she did nothing. Sometimes her faith in him annoyed him. Sometimes.

"And what I meant was," Nathan dodged, "She's going to be home and around all of us, and I bet she's going to count on you to I don't know… maybe help her with her first steps?" He raised his brow with a small smile.

Jamie looked up, his heart soaring and deeply humbled. "Really?"

Nathan nodded yes. "Really."

Jamie thought of the day that would come sometime in the future, where he'd see his little cousin struggling and looking for a strong hand- a hand that would belong to him. That much he promised.

- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the table was being set outside in the backyard for lunch, Ella and Brooke were hanging out in the kitchen bringing out the drinks. "Hey Cookie," Brooke greeted, to which Ella looked toward her. "Want a cookie?" Brooke gestured to the cute little white box resting on the counter, that was carefully wrapped in a thin, red and white string that kept the box closed. When Brooke and Jullian were walking hand-in-hand through the neighborhood, they passed by a bakery with a display of pastries and cakes that Brooke couldn't believe-with a line of cheesecakes so decadent that Brooke wouldn't feel guilty having a piece of any kind. It was no surprise when Brooke couldn't resist and ended up buying an assortment of cookies as well as pastries.

"Cookies?" Ella perked up almost instantly, with curious eyes and a serious sweet tooth.

"She found them already?" Peyton semi-joked "Don't even think about it, you have to wait 'till after lunch."

"I can't even have _one_?" Ella pouted, looking to her Aunt for help. Brooke playfully waved Peyton's reprimand away.

"Tell you what. You can pick the one you'd like to have." Brooke let Ella have a a peek inside the white box, and she could see cookies ranging from those with nuts and almond paste filling to the tri-colored cookies to the ones with chocolates and sprinkles. _Yummy. _Ella pointed to the rainbow cookie. "Good choice," Brooke commended. "I would've picked that one too."

It was another beautiful day outside, and the whole gang sat outside, a table on the cement ground under the basketball hoop that they danced on once upon a time, plates heaping with food and drink and most of all great friends, gathered for one last lunch (and later dinner) before Brooke and Jullian bid farewell and returned back home. "Aunt Brooke, do you have to leave today?" Ella asked sadly after finishing one last bite. She looked up to Brooke-who she insisted on sitting next to at the table-with sad eyes. She'd gotten used to having her around, and the playful way that she would say goodnight.

"I'm sorry honey but I do," she lamented. "My crazy life is waiting for me back home. And Natalie's waiting for me," Brooke reminded the table, with a voice she only kept for the little baby she so adored. She was quiet about it, but she couldn't deny something inside her hurt when she saw Peyton and Ella together and it reminded her she wasn't with her Natalie- and it was no wonder Brooke hated to ever leave her anywhere in the first place. Thankfully Victoria was actually quite taken with the baby, so it was comforting to know Brooke didn't leave Natalie to a complete stranger like it felt in the very beginning- when Victoria made a long, emotional apology about how she'd been such a terrible mother and all of that business.

"Oh yeah," Ella said, and a few adults at the table couldn't help but chuckle. Brooke smiled and her eyes widened at the thought of anyone forgetting about her. "She probably cries a lot 'cause she misses you."

"I cry," Brooke admits. She wasn't lying. She _hated_ to be away from her baby. Well, _babies. _"I remember when Sam first went to USC to study screenwriting," Brooke began, addressing Ella as well as the rest of the table. "God I was such a wreck I cried in my room every night."

"And I got zero sleep," Jullian couldn't help but add.

"Shut up," Brooke said jokingly.

"I'm joking, I miss her too." Jullian said. Him and Sam spoke on the phone, through text, through Skype, for no less than an hour once a week every week. No matter what adventures Sam found herself thrown into she always remembered to call back home.

"Yeah," Brooke said, walking herself down memory lane. "I've got to say I've never experienced so many emotions at once when I brought Sammy to college. She was more put together than I was." To Brooke it was almost unreal that she hadn't hit 30 but had a kid in college, one baby, and one more on the way. But she just supposed life was good to her and she couldn't have felt more thankful and blessed. She turned to her best friend. "You'll see, P. Sawyer."

"Okay, moving on," Peyton said right away, making the table laugh. Right then there was nothing more horrifying (well, if you don't count the surgery) than the idea of sending Ella to college when she was all beautiful and grown up. Right now, she was just her sweet baby girl, with her same little face like the one that Peyton used to see when she visited her in the NICU everyday without fail.

"Ah, well at least Karen knows what it's like," Brooke said, effectively bringing her into the conversation. It was then that Lucas noticed she hadn't really said a word the whole time. She nodded and smiled at all the right moments, but her smile didn't reach her eyes and most of her attention was directed at the plate in front of her. Just like right then, when she didn't even notice she was being addressed. It was clear that she was somewhere else.

"Mom?" Lucas asked gently.

At that, Karen looked right up. "Hm?"

"Brooke was telling us about sending Sam to college." Lucas said, concern in his voice. He couldn't help admit he knew exactly what his mother was thinking about.

"Oh," Karen chuckled at the memories. "Time went by so fast sometimes when I wake up I have to remind myself you have your own family now."

They laughed, and when the mirth came to a lull Brooke lifted her glass. "Well. I propose a toast," the table lifted their glasses and waited for Brooke's remarks. "To…summer, and being able to be with one another… and I'm thankful to have all of you in my life," Brooke turned to Peyton, who sat across from her. "And my best friend, who I love so, so much." She gave Peyton's hand a little squeeze, that didn't go unnoticed. "Most of all…" Brooke turned to Ella for the last part. "To healing." She ended her words with a wink to the youngest girl there. Glasses were clinked together in celebration and the party fell into easy conversations with soundtracks of laughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton got annoyed that sometimes Lucas could be _so_ anal about washing dishes right after a meal, that she let the pile of plates stack up when Lucas insisted they would get washed. Washing dishes was his claim, and it was rarely refuted-mostly because nobody wanted to waste their time arguing about washing the dishes.

So there Lucas stood, in the quiet kitchen half listening to Ella and Jullian in talks of a possible Monopoly game before his late evening flight back to Tree Hill. Lucas let the running water clear his head, and was almost startled when he heard his mother walk up next to him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright," Lucas said honestly, shutting off the water and turning to his mother. "You okay? You seemed so quiet earlier."

Karen nodded. "There's just a lot on my mind." She quieted her voice so nobody would hear, and was thankful the kitchen was empty. "Are you going to the Hospital today?"

"I was planning on it, at least for a little while. Why? Would you like to come with me?" Lucas wasn't expecting his mother to ask, granted the way things turned out the last time her and Dan spoke. But now that she brought it up, he could never say no.

Karen nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

"Okay."

"We can leave whenever you want," Karen said.

Lucas looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 3:00 already. "I've got time right now. How about it? Brooke and Jullian's flight doesn't leave until 8." That meant Lucas would probably be back right before the pair had to leave for the airport.

"Okay," Karen agreed.

It was about half an hour later before Lucas and Karen were headed to the front door. "Where are you guys going?" Ella asked, stopping them in their tracks. Mother and son exchanged glances.

"For a walk," Lucas answered a bit too easily for his own liking.

"You'll be back for the Monopoly game right?" Ella had convinced her Mom and her Aunt to play, and if anything she wanted it all to fall through. She was pretty sure Jullian was more excited than she.

"Wouldn't miss it," Lucas promised. He sent his little girl a wink and a wave, and soon he was walking with his mother along the sidewalk.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was mostly quiet, with both of them admiring the scenes of the neighborhood. By now, Lucas knew the route with his eyes closed, and Karen was just following his lead. When they got closer to the Hospital, which meant the wind picked up and it got chilly as they were by the water, Karen wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry Lucas."

Lucas turned, surprised that his quite companion actually started a conversation, much less one like this. "For what?"

"This relationship you have with Dan," Karen replied. "If I had known-"

"Mom, come on. You can't take responsibility for who Dan turned out to be."

Karen nodded, and for a few moments looked admiringly at her only son. For such a long time it was just the two of them-and Keith- but she considered them a pair with a connection no one else really came close to grasping, understanding, or having for themselves. From the moment Lucas was born, Karen swore she'd put his life before her own. But then, when Lucas made that decision to leave the River Court, everything went spinning into motion. There was nothing Karen could do really, as she'd raised a secure boy with his own convictions, feelings, and a unique way of looking at the world. He was making his own decisions, and Karen had to sometimes fall back and let him make his own mistakes-even if they hurt her. Just like Dan hurt her.

Time went on, and Lucas rose above it all, just like Karen knew he would. "I'm proud of you, Luke. I'm proud of the father you are, the husband you turned out to be."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his mother like he often did. "You did a good job with me Ma. I give you the credit."

Karen returned the side-hug and squinted into the sunlight. "Yeah, you better."

The laughter ceased when the pair reached the entrance of the hospital, as Lucas led his mother up the elevators and through a seventh floor atrium to the CCU. Lucas sent a polite hello to the smiling nurses at the nurses station, who were already familiar with the handsome young blonde who came once everyday to see his father and stayed for hours.

It wasn't before long when Lucas led his mother down that same hallway and came to a stop in front of Dan's room. "You okay?" Lucas asked his mother before they went any further.

"I came all the way here, didn't I?"

Lucas put a supportive hand on her back, and together they crossed the small threshold and stepped inside.

For Karen, it was like another world. The room was silent save for all the machines and an unbiased view of the city skyline. The machines went off in a steady rhythm, comforting and daunting all at once. And there was Dan. Dan, who once claimed to own the world, was lying defenseless and at its mercy.

For Lucas, Dan was the same he'd been for the past few days. He breathed in oxygen through a mask, deeply and slowly as he rested. Lucas turned to his mother, her gaze unreadable. She walked in slowly, almost shyly.

"Hi Dan," Lucas greeted softly like he had been doing these past few days and nights. "It's me Lucas. And Karen's here." He looked at his mother with almost pleading eyes to say something.

"Hello Dan," Karen barely got out, sitting down slowly in a chair beside his bed. She couldn't recognize him. The contrast was night and day. No longer was he the overly confident, cocky, arrogant man she couldn't stand. He was just…Dan. Dan, and he was dying. She knew that. She just wasn't sure if Lucas did. Karen stared down at his pale body and saw one of his frail hands resting there. She considered grabbing it in hers to let him know it was in fact her, but she didn't. She tensed and said not a word as she watched Dan open his eyes slowly turn his head toward her, blinking thrice. "I came to see how you are." Karen said stoicly. Dan stared at her more, to the point where she wanted to look away. Before Karen did she noticed Dan's other hand move up to the mask to try and remove it.

"Hold on, " Lucas interrupted, trying to stop Dan but the older man refused, shoving Lucas' hands away. "Take it easy Dan," Lucas tried. Dan continued to fight him, and eventually Lucas resigned. Dan's fingers removed the mask and he took in a huge breath of air.

He turned to Karen, his breath heavy. He looked into the beautiful eyes of his former lover, the love of his life. He opened his mouth to try and form words, but they would not come. He tried to tell her he always loved her, but he could not. He could however, say this: "Sorry."

Before Karen could react, she noticed Dan's hands go limp. His breathing got heavy, very heavy, his feet were beginning to turn blue. Lucas noticed too, and he walked closer. "Dan?" he asked. He waited a beat, before Lucas watched Dan's eyes roll back into his head, revealing nothing but white. "Dan!" Lucas said again, louder. The machines came to life, bleeping and wailing. Without thinking, Lucas sprinted to the hallway. "Somebody help!"

A nurse ran in behind Lucas, running and pressing a blue button behind the IV bag on the wall that Lucas hadn't noticed. "He's coding," the nurse absently told the shock filled room. The speakers in the hospital hallway confirmed it: _Code blue, code blue. _"Somebody get a crash cart in here!" The nurse yelled.

Lucas jumped out of the way just in time as three more nurses pushing a crash cart entered the room. He could do nothing but watch as they scrambled around Dan, fumbling and doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. The same nurse that called the code turned to the door, the very door that Dr. Miller had just sprinted through. "His heart rate is dropping!"

"Alright, alright," Dr. Miller tried to calm everybody down, but it was not going to happen. A second later, throughout the clamor and dark chaos, Dr. Miller's voice boomed with a strict authority Lucas had been the first to see. "EVERYBODY STOP!" she yelled, and in an instant the whole room turned to her. They put down the medical equipment and stepped back from an ailing Dan.

Lucas was seemingly the only one who didn't have a clue. "What the hell are you doing?" He turned back to Dan, and all he could hear was the frantic beep, beep, beep of his heart monitor as a still man begged to be saved. All he could see was the steady decrease of his heart rate on the screen. "Save him!" Lucas shouted. He turned to Dr. Miller with wide, frantic eyes.

Dr. Miller took a deep breath. "Mr. Scott, your father signed a DNR."

Lucas eyes widened, and soon the room around him began to sway in a dizzy dance. "What? No. No no no. He couldn't have." Lucas turned around the room helplessly, watching as Dan got worse and worse by the passing second. "When? Why didn't you call me?" Lucas screamed, making everyone jumped. "If anything happened you were supposed to call me. You told me that!" he thought he heard his mother telling him to calm down, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry. Your father had it signed before he arrived here, it says so on his chart."

Lucas shook his head desperately, refusing to believe that while he was busy closing Dan off from his life, the older man had signed a sheet permitting to end his. With no guidance, no discussions, nothing, the decisions had been made because Dan had no one to turn to but himself. And Lucas couldn't help but feel guilty. He walked closer to Dr. Miller. "Dr. Miller, please do something! Please, he can't go here." Lucas was outside of himself, saying things he never thought he would say, ignoring that regardless death was death no matter on what planet of the Earth it happened on. "Please you can't let him go, not before my brother can say goodbye to him." Lucas was begging, his voice raw and thick with tears. "Please!"

Dr. Miller fought to keep her composure. "Mr. Scott there's nothing I can do. He signed it and there's nothing I can do. By law…"

"Screw that!" Lucas shouted, before mindlessly turning toward Dan, intending to save him himself. Two male nurses held him back, and he tried to shrug them off, to no avail.

"Lucas!" Dr. Miller finally shouted, going over to him and putting his hands on his forearms. "I know this hurts, but there's nothing I can do. You've got to let him go," his hand was restraining him, and he thought he saw tears in her eyes, too. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she said again.

In that moment, nothing was heard. Except the machine's final words: a long, sad drone as Dan went systolic and the universe went on hold. Lucas looked up, crying for Nathan, crying for his mother, crying for his uncle, and crying for himself. He looked towards Dr. Miller, who somberly shut off the monitor before checking Dan's pulse one last time. Her face was grim as she stared over his still body.

Dr. Miller looked at the clock, and whispered a phrase that by now she knew all too well: "Time of Death: 17:52."

Lucas collapsed into himself, his knees weak and his stomach churning in nausea. The world around himself was spinning as the walls became the ceiling and he hid his face inside his hands. He'd failed. He'd failed.

- x-x-x-

The flat line of the machines turned into a far off ambulance siren. "_Lucas," _Peyton's voice arrived in his head. "Lucas!" her voice was louder, and Lucas opened his eyes as he shot up in a shout. He looked around frantically, before he noticed it he was lying in bed next to his wife. It was night out, and the clock read _10:52_. He looked down and noticed his white undershirt was caked in his own sweat.

"What happened?" Lucas asked in delirium.

"You were having a nightmare," Peyton whispered in worry. "You were shouting." Peyton was beyond startled when she woke up to her husband's strangled moans as he flipped back and forth, trapped in himself and his tortured mind.

"A nightmare?" he asked, in relief when Peyton nodded. He leaned into the soaked pillow with an exhaled breath, drawing Peyton closer to him. "Where's Dan?" he asked suddenly.

"At the hospital," Peyton answered. "You came home from visiting him with your Mom four hours ago." Peyton paused, looking at Lucas cautiously. "Don't you remember?"

Lucas said nothing.

"Lucas, you're scaring me."

Lucas looked at Peyton as the pieces slowly came together. He'd went to visit Dan with his mother just like he'd been doing. Then he came back, everything was fine. He didn't remember anything else between then. He didn't remember what they'd had for dinner, he didn't remember saying goodbye to Brooke and Jullian, he certainly didn't remember changing into an undershirt and falling asleep. But yet, there he was.

A thought quickly entered his head. "I should go check on him," Lucas said rapidly, shrugging off the bed covers and grabbing the pants he'd been wearing earlier. "I'm going to go check on him." He confirmed, as if he was having a conversation with himself. He put on pants and a shirt before Peyton stopped him.

"Now? Luke, visiting hours are over, and it's late. Don't go," she found herself saying. But it was late and he was acting so strange.

"Where's the baby?" Lucas asked instead, but answered his own question when he found her lying asleep, undisturbed due to the strong medication. He supposed Peyton woke him up before his shouting got way too loud. "I'll be right back. You stay right there," he said, bending down to kiss her lips.

Peyton held on for longer, savoring the taste of him. "Luke," she whispered in a way that made him want to stay. "_What's the matter_?" she asked, her voice quiet and vulnerable and desperate to fix him.

"Nothing," Lucas lied. "I just had a bad dream, and I need to take a walk. I'll be back." He kissed Peyton again in promise.

Before she could say another word to fight him, Lucas was out the door, down the stairs, down the stoop, to the quiet streets, running through the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I was inspired. Let me know how you liked it :)**


	28. Chapter 26

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

Lucas ended up running. The street signs became a blur and the street lights a three colored haze. He paid attention to nothing and ran through the streets as fast as he could. He eventually slowed down not because he was out of breath or in pain, but because he wasn't paying attention as he crossed one street and nearly got hit by a car.

Regardless, Lucas ignored the chill that raced up and down his arms when he walked through the entrance of the hospital. The mood immediately changed, and the few people there turned their attention from the small television set to his moving person.

"Can I help you?" The raspy voice of the security guard behind the desk grabbed Lucas' attention.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I just need to see a patient; Dan Scott. Just to see if he's O.K."

The security guard immediately shook his head. "It's 11:30. Visiting hours are over." He looked at Lucas strangely, wondering if the young blonde man knew what time it even was.

"I know, but if you could just please let me see my father for one second-"

"I can't do that. Do you know what time it is? It's against the rules for me to let you up there."

"Mr. Scott?" Both men turned to the sound of Dr. Miller's voice. She'd exited from the elevator and recognized George's voice. The other voice however, she _thought_ she recognized but wasn't certain. But it sounded like it belonged to the nice young man whose father was practically on the edge of life and death. As she entered the lobby and saw Lucas Scott standing there, she knew she was right- and also genuinely confused. "What are you doing here? It's late."

As Lucas walked over to Dr. Miler he noticed that this was the first time he'd seen her dressed in jeans and a blouse. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I just needed to talk to you."

Dr. Miller let out a heavy breath. She'd been in the business for over a decade, and she knew by the look on Lucas' face that meetings like this weren't good. Still, ten years of this and Dr. Miller still knew by the look in the man's eyes that his intentions were pure- and this was important because she worked in a world where purity lacked. So, she sent a glance to George to let him know that the situation was not dangerous. "Alright."

"Did my father sign a DNR?" Lucas asked the question so abruptly that he didn't even notice the room grow even more silent. He didn't notice people's concerned glances and he didn't even consider that he should be more private for the sake of the situation.

Dr. Miller was taken aback; there was no hiding that. She looked around and debated answering then and there, before beckoning Lucas to join her in the corner of the room away from earshot-where two chairs were unoccupied. She sat down before turning to Lucas and answering his question honestly. "Yes."

There was no choice but to let the one word sink in as Lucas rubbed his hand over his forehead in exasperation. He was hoping that this nightmare-he couldn't even remember the last time he even had one like it-was completely false. But in some insane way it wasn't. Lucas didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I thought you would've known. Nobody told you?"

Lucas looked right at Dr. Miller, and spoke steadily. "This is the most time Dan and I have been around each other in over five years. No, nobody told me. I didn't even know he was legitimately gravely ill until he collapsed right in front of me." Lucas shook his head. "You can judge me, it's fine."

Dr. Miller shook her head. "I'm not judging you," she said seriously. "I just feel bad for you. When we received Dan's charts and gathered his medical history, we saw that his DNR was already signed under the supervision of Dr. Thorton. There was nothing I could do about it to change his mind, and there's no telling whether Dr. Thorton did or not, although I like to think he tried."

Lucas sighed and attempted to sort his thoughts. His blood was running warm and he was getting hyper again. "So, how long until something happens and I can't do anything about it?" His voice was heavy and laced with anger.

"I can't say for certain. We just have to keep an eye on him."

Lucas let out a breath. He hated this stupid game all the doctors played: They couldn't say yes, and they couldn't say no. They couldn't lay the situation down in concrete for anyone. They couldn't make promises they couldn't keep. Dr. Milosevick did it years ago when Lucas plied him with questions about Ella finally being able to leave the NICU; Dr. Stentlow did it when Lucas pressed him in desperation about Ella's Cerebral Palsy; and Dr. Farrell did it just recently when Lucas discussed with him the outcome of the surgery that had them all in New York City in the first place. And now, as Lucas stood in the depressing hospital lobby, Dr. Miller was doing it. She wasn't just _telling him_ the possibility of Dan dying in the nearing moments. And worst of all, Lucas had a feeling that Dr. Miller knew the possibility, deep down inside. She was just obligated not to say anything. "That's it? I run all this way and that's all you're gonna tell me? You're not going to give me something solid?"

"Mr. Scott-"

Lucas cuts her off. "How long until I can get him out of here and back to North Carolina?"

"We're hoping in the next few days," Dr. Miller continues before Lucas tries to cut her off again. "But judging from his vital signs and his charts, he's doing a little better. He's not going to be up and walking around, but things are looking better for him to be eligible for transfer. We just have to be very cautious and _you _need to be patient." Dr. Miller ended with a soft pat on Lucas' shoulder as he laid his head in his hands for a second. "My advice? Take a deep breath." Lucas did so. "Dan is in good hands. Just keep doing what you've been doing and with your support he'll get a little stronger each day. And," Dr. Miller added gently. "I just came from his room. He's sleeping."

Lucas chuckled. A weight was lifted halfway off his shoulders, and his gaze was sincere and apologetic. "I'm sorry. Everything's just been really crazy." He quietly noticed that Dr. Miller didn't say _your father _when referring to Dan anymore and he was somewhat thankful.

"It's okay," Dr. Miller reassured him. "I've been in this a long time." She sent Lucas a smile and he sent a small one back. He watched as Dr. Miller stood up from her seat and put on her small black jacket. "Go home. Get some sleep. I might have better news to tell you tomorrow."

Lucas nodded and gave Dr. Miller a warm and grateful handshake. He wished her a good night and that she'd get home safe, before turning around and leaving in a much more calm manner in which he entered. He walked the streets quickly, knowing he'd have some explaining to do when he arrived home to Peyton.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Lucas walked into the house, every room was dark. All except for the faint glow of the television screen, where he found Peyton curled up on the couch. He couldnt read her expression and it made him a little nervous. He didn't say anything, just sat on the couch knowing Peyton was following him with her gaze.

"I'm prepared to sleep on the couch," Lucas said, and he was only half joking.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Lucas can't help but grin.

"Where were you?" Peyton asked simply, her question light and heavy at the same time.

"At the hospital where I said I was going," Lucas said, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the look on Peyton's face. "What? Jeez Peyt, where else am I going to go?"

Peyton sighed. "I don't know, Luke it was late and you were acting so out of it-"

"Yeah I know, 'cause of the damn dream I had!" Lucas cut her off, before taking a breath. "Will you please just let me explain?" he asked gently with a little smile. Peyton could be so difficult sometimes. But she still nods that he could continue with his story.

And Lucas finally does, in surprising detail- from the beginning to where he walked into the room with his mother to the end when Dan's heart stopped beating and Lucas felt he was unwillingly transported into another universe. "…So I went to the hospital and I found out from Dr. Miller that Dan really did sign a DNR."

Peyton stared at Lucas, shocked. "So what does that mean? What did Dr. Miller say?"

Lucas shrugged. By now Peyton had curled closer to him on the couch, and he'd lazily put a hand on her knee while he spoke with her. "She's hopeful that Dan will make the transfer."

"Which is what he wants," Peyton confirmed.

"Peyton, he wants to die." The words were so heavy that a rush of silence fell over both of them-even the world outside. Lucas didn't want to admit it, but it was true. "Why else would he have signed the damn thing?"

Peyton swallowed hard. She thought she felt her heart get hit in a wave of sympathetic pain. She reached for Luke's hand and squeezed it hard, and that was her reply to his question.

"And he will die," Lucas continued, and he couldn't even label his tone, or what he was feeling when he said the words. "Whether he makes the transfer in time or not."

Peyton reaches over and runs her hand over his cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Lucas felt as though that question was going to come up a lot in the next few days. "I don't even know," he answered truthfully. "I don't know… what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything else," Peyton insisted. She wanted nothing more than to take his hand and lead him upstairs.

"I couldn't save Dan in the dream and I can't now," Lucas said quietly. He looked to Peyton and his blue eyes were shining and hesitant and shy.

Peyton's face changed and her heart felt even heavier than it did before. For the thirteen years she'd really known Lucas, he _always_ carried around the idea that he had to save everyone-her included. It brought her back to a few years ago when Lucas had first met Jullian and had to write the script for _Ravens. _Lucas came to see her in her office- which was cluttered in preparation for her USO show- and told her there was no way he could write the scene of Keith's death, because he knew too little and trying to infer what happened that day would just be an injustice to his uncle's memory. He told her he couldn't write Dan as "conflicted and pitiable" because Dan knew what he was doing when he pulled the trigger, and it was impossible for Lucas to find pity in a murderer. Nevertheless, Peyton told him the truth in her office, one that was unchanged and one that she was going to tell him again now in the hopes that it still mattered.

"Lucas, it's not up to you," Peyton said gently. "We can't do anything about Dan, he's sick. It's not in our hands."

Lucas turned to Peyton right then and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Just like with Ella right?"

Peyton's bottom lip quivered and tears lined her eyes. It was worse when it was unexpected like this. "Yeah, but she's okay." She hoped the pain in her heart would leave as quickly as it'd arrived.

Lucas brought her close, close and into his arms. "I know," he said softly, kissing her temple. He then hugged her-wrapped his arms around her completely- and told himself that he'd always keep his girls safe even if it killed him one day.

Peyton hugged him just as tightly, bringing her arms around his back and whispering, "And you're going to be okay."

"Yeah."

Peyton kissed him gently on the side of his neck. "I love you."

Lucas pulled away so that when he replied he could see her face. "I love you too," he whispered honestly, in a way that wasn't poetic or grand, but simple and true- he loved her as he'd loved no one else, and probably more than she'd ever know. He placed one last kiss to her lips, pulled them both from the couch, and grasped his wife's hand to lead her upstairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_August 15th_

Ella had been sitting trying in vain to read the book in her little hands, but her body wasn't having it. If her legs felt no pain, the pain was instead in her back, deep in her muscles and her bones. It wasn't quite as intense as the pain in her legs, but it was consistent, and that was enough. Even though Ella wasn't sure how it started, she knew for certain _why _it started. She tried to coax the pain away by rolling her shoulders and rid the knot in her shoulder blades, but it was to no avail. She winced for and her hands balled into fists as she tried to fight her position the cast held her in. It didn't work; none of it worked, so she turned to the one person she always knew would make her feel better. "Mommy…" she whispered. Her voice was soft and fragile. Luckily Peyton was sitting ext to her, answering a few work-related emails.

"What?" Peyton asked gently, holding one of Ella's hands in her own. They'd always fit perfectly, molding into one like two missing pieces. "You okay?"

Ella bit her lip, and shook her head no.

_-x-_

_The breeze made her skin chill, and as she sat on the deck that late July evening, she couldn't help but think it wouldn't last. The beautiful weather wouldn't last, the enchanted purple sky wouldn't last, and this feeling of stillness wouldn't last. It was all just a sham, a façade waiting to be shattered by an approaching reality: Ella was going into major surgery the next day. No matter how pretty the crickets sounded, how calming the sunset was…Ella was having surgery tomorrow, and Peyton was petrified. So much so that it took a lot of mental convincing for her to even consider dialing the phone. Her hands shook as she listened to the ring through her ears, but she told herself she needed to do it to find the reassurance that only he could give her right then. _

"_Hello?" his deep timbre resounded through the line. _

_Peyton swallowed. "Dr. Farrell?" she heard her voice trembling in the echo. _

"_Yes," he answered. "Speaking." _

"_It's Peyton. Scott," she added hastily. _

_Dr. Farrell's voice was light and friendly. "Hi, Mrs. Scott, how are you?" It was almost like he expected her call. _

_In his voice, Peyton found the comfort to continue. She took a deep breath. "Well…it's tomorrow." _

"_It is tomorrow," Dr. Farrell confirmed. "How're you holding up?" he asked, as genuine as anyone could, maybe more so. _

_Peyton felt her lips trembling, and she shut her eyes so her daughter's doctor didn't have to deal with hearing her cry. "Barely," she let out, taking a breath to calm her beating heart. "I was just calling you to let you know…" a wave of emotion washed over her completely, and she felt tears approaching. "…that I'm putting my whole world into your hands," she covered her mouth to make sure she didn't burst into tears, but the tears still fell, whether or not anyone saw them. Peyton took a deep, shaky breath, but just thinking of her little girl lying still on an operating table had her wanting to curl into Luke's arms and start sobbing, or cancel the surgery, or run away with her to someplace safe. "My whole world," she said again. "I just…wanted you to know that." _

_She heard a moment of silence on the end of the line, before Dr. Farrell took a breath too. "Oh my, the pressure of this case," he said lightly, mostly to make Peyton laugh._

_She did, letting out an honest laugh before wiping her cheeks of tears. She laughed, but she still felt uncertainty, and she needed to hear something more from him. She just needed it. _

_Dr. Farrell turned serious. "Mrs. Scott, I know," his voice was soft, honest, and comforting. "I know that." _

_-x-_

Peyton brought herself to the present, when she heard Karen carrying the last of her luggage down the flight of stairs. Her flight back home was the next day, she was arriving just in time to see Lily after she was away for a month at camp. Karen walked into the living room to see Ella sitting on the couch, and Peyton sitting behind her, rubbing and massaging her back for her. Karen smiled at the sight. "Your mother treats you well, doesn't she?"

Ella sent her grandmother a little smile. "Yeah."

Not knowing whether it was any help at all, Peyton lightly kissed Ella's bare shoulder, laying her chin on it afterwards. "She's sore," she told Karen, with a pout on her face. She saw that Ella's torso had red marks from the pressure of being forced into the same position all day- so she'd tried her best to soothe her.

"I bet," Karen replied with sympathy. She turned to Ella. "I don't know how you do it."

Ella wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, I kinda just sit here. And read a lot." She heard her mother's laugh- she loved to hear that. She noticed her Grandmother's suitcase sitting by the door- a subtle reminder that her stay in New York City was drawing to a close. "Grandma, you're not supposed to be leaving until early tomorrow!"

"I know, but I always like to be prepared," Karen answered. She watched with a soft smile on her face as Peyton whispered something in Ella's ear that made the little girl giggle as she leaned back into her mother's embrace.

"Feel better?" Peyton asked needlessly, kissing the shell of Ella's ear.

Ella nodded. "Yes." She let her mother wrap her arms around her chest, and she thought she could fall asleep right then.

"Alright, since I know your Mom has to make lunch," Karen announced, clapping her hands together, "we should talk about when we're going to watch The Lion King again."

Ella grinned. She thought three times in one day had been enough. "We can watch it again?"

"Of course."

Peyton carefully moved from her place on the pull out bed, made sure Ella was comfortable, and stood. "Alright, I'll leave you to your chat." She moved to her mother-in-law. "Really?"

Karen shrugged and smiled her charming smile. "I love that movie."

Peyton laughed, and headed into the airy kitchen, where she picked up a summer recipe book from the shelf, and sat outside to read it at the table on the deck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On his way to see Dan in the hospital for his daily visit, Lucas decided to take the long way. But then the temperature spiked when the clock struck quarter to noon, and Lucas regretted it. The sun was relentless that day, beating down whoever was beneath it. Lucas felt the heat pounding on his back, and he was grateful he wore a white shirt. He put on his shades, walking down the sidewalk near the park. He heard the shouts and protests of teenagers playing basketball, and that brought Lucas to remember two things: doing the same when he was young at the River Court; and when Skills was visiting and took him to play to "blow off some steam". The pair ended up playing with other guys who approached them, and ended up winning most of the games and then some. He passed the familiar bench and had to stop a moment. The scene replayed in his mind, that young voice repeating in his ears.

_Why do they stare at me Daddy? I don't know why. I don't know why._

Just trying to remember it made it Lucas' stomach twist: the heartbreak in his daughter's eyes; the way he tried to hold her in his arms when she needed him most. He hadn't exactly told Peyton about it, and he'd never forget it: he wondered if Ella ever would, too. The resolve she held broke in that moment, so perhaps it was a moment of weakness. Or perhaps it was a moment of strength, because in that hour Ella was truly human.

Even though Lucas' chest tightened when he saw children running and laughing and playing, he simply looked away and pushed his feet forward; just as he knew Ella would eventually. He'd make sure of that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas walked into Dan's hospital room with a coffee cup in his hand, and he was almost startled to see that Dan was sitting up- more progress than he'd made in the last six days. Dr. Miller informed Lucas before his visit that they were going to try and see if Dan could sustain without the oxygen mask, and so far, he was looking alright. He'd gained a little color in his cheeks (even though he still looked pretty pale), and his eyes seemed less droopy.

"You're awake," Lucas stated without really thinking. "And you're sitting up."

Dan turned to him. "And you're here."

"Mr. Scott, your son's been here everyday since you were admitted," Dan's nurse Jackie explained, her braided dark hair hitting her back as she walked toward him. She carried his lunch tray (turkey sandwich, fruit, milk, and a chocolate pudding) that the orderly just handed over.

Dan's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Really?" he asked Jackie under his breath.

Jackie set down Dan's lunch tray and put her hands on her hips in a playful manner. "You don't remember?"

Dan considered it. The last thing he remembered was Lucas giving him a card that Ella made. He felt a pain in his chest when he thought of her. He looked over on the windowsill, where the card sat: the only card he'd gotten in his stay. He found himself watching Jackie's every move as she adjusted his IV bag and checked his vitals. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucas standing there, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other. "Not really," Dan answered.

Jackie chuckled and shook her head, and rearranged Dan's blanket so that it covered his feet. "Well he was here," she said again, and looked between the two men. It looked as if they had catching up to do. "I'll be back soon. Enjoy your lunch!" she headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Dan asked, making sure not to sound too desperate. He leaned forward in the bed.

Jackie looked over her shoulder. "To check on my other patients." She wasn't sure whether or not to smile when he saw Dan's eyes widen as if to say _please don't leave me here. _"You don't want to get sick of me, do you?" Jackie waited until Dan faked a smile and turned towards Lucas. "Dr. Miller should be here shortly," she reassured him. Lucas thanked her quietly, and watched Jackie as she left the room and left behind a father and son who could never be more estranged.

Dan swallowed hard. The minute hand on the clock seemed to be taunting him, and it just wasn't fair. He searched anywhere other than where Lucas stood. He found the remote for the TV perched on the windowsill, far away from his reach. _Damn it. Who the hell put it there?_

Instead, Dan tried to focus on his food. He meekly took a bite of the sandwich, grimaced, and immediately pushed it away. "This is tasteless," he announced, more for himself.

Lucas nodded stiffly. He swallowed, and the room was so quiet he could hear the noise travel down his throat. "Ella wasn't a fan of the food either." Lucas found himself saying, and he cursed himself for bringing up his daughter.

Dan nodded, and it all came back to him. His visit with her, and how she made him laugh and made his heart feel so light; the card she'd made, the jokes they shared. How he wished he could go back and rewind, to that moment, to all the other moments that got him there: grasping at shades of hope he knew deep down he didn't deserve. "You brought me the card. You didn't have to visit me all these days," Dan brought up, his voice firm and meek at the same time.

Lucas took a sharp breath. "I know." A pause. "But I'm not doing it for you."

Dan felt immediate pain, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He expected nothing more from Lucas. Dan knew that his actions tore Lucas apart and changed him forever- thus the young man had no obligation to be there. But Dan could see it in his eyes- Lucas was sacrificing what he felt to be there for someone else entirely, someone that wasn't even in the room. That right there, was what made Lucas a much better person than Dan could've ever been. And the passing of the clock signaled one minute less that Dan would have to make up for it all.

Right then, Lucas felt as though he was sinking in the same dangerous waters he was in when he sought to adapt his book _Ravens_ into a movie. He struggled to write that one scene-Keith's death- so he had to find answers from Dan-the only one that really knew. They sat together on the River Court in the late evening, enveloped in the full on darkness. Dan's words, _I shot him dead before he could say another word, _stabbed Lucas in the chest like brutal honesty tended to do. Then Dan had said: _Keith was a hero. _By Dan saying this, he immediately let Keith fall in his rightful place by calling himself the villain. He'd unknowingly reaffirmed what Nathan told Lucas hours earlier: _Write the man the way he is. Evil. It's what he deserves. _

As unclear as it was then, it was much more unclear for Lucas now, standing in that room. The Dan he'd spoken to on the River Court was a completely different Dan that sat in the bed. He was weak, submissive, flawed, passive. He knew of his mistakes and was trying to fix them before it was too late. No longer was he a self- made superior- instead, he was an admitted inferior. He was different. So perhaps, the answer Dan would give to Lucas' question would be different, too.

"Why'd you do it?"

Dan turned sharply when he heard Lucas asked the question that haunted his universe, all day, everyday. His eyes softened when he looked over his son, who seemed desperate and small and angry and afraid, and every other emotion one feels when they lose a loved one- no matter how long ago it happened.

Lucas stood almost on his toes, his gaze harmed and damaged. His heart was beating fast, the anger rising underneath his skin. He wanted an answer, and he knew that this was the only chance he'd get one- so he waited for Dan's voiced reply to break the thick silence.

Familiar footsteps entering the room broke the silence instead. "Mr. Scott, you're awake," Dr. Miller's positive voice was heard as she stood in the middle of the room. "And Lucas, it's nice to see you at normal hours."

Dan's gaze turned into a confused one, and he saw how Lucas couldn't bring himself to chuckle. Instead a stiff smile was in its place.

"Dan, it looks like I have some news," Dr. Miller said, glancing toward Lucas. She smiled, only softly. She sat on the edge of Dan's bed. "We're transferring you tomorrow."

Dan breathed in relief. "What?"

Dr. Miller smiled, her eyes soft. "As long as you promise not to plan long trips to visit certain little family members, you're going home."

Dan laid his head back against the pillow, a satisfied grin forming on his lips. "I'm going home?"

"You're going home."

Dan tried to laugh out of pure happiness, but his chest heaved and he suddenly couldn't catch his breath. He felt his chest constricting in pain and he winced and moaned. Pushing through the pain, he managed to find the light. He moved to grasp Dr. Miller's warm hand in his own.

Dr. Miller turned to Lucas with a gentle smile on her face. Lucas saw the slightest twinkles of hope in her eyes- hope, and sadness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton sat on the deck, flipping through the glossy pages of the colorful cookbook. She let the breeze sway her long, wavy hair as she thought about how far her family had come in these few weeks, going through hell and back together. There was no way she could of done it without Lucas, or without the friends she loved so much.

Peyton smiled thinking of Brooke, and how it was too quiet without her. She considered texting her to let her know, but strangely, Brooke beat her to it. She sent a picture of her holding Natalie in a new summer dress she'd just bought, and Natalie's smile mid-laugh lit up the screen. Underneath the picture were Brooke's words:

_Your Goddaughter misses you so. She's saying in baby talk, 'Hi, Aunt Peyton. I love you.' Miss you already. Hang in there honey._

Peyton smiled at the message, sweetly stroking her finger over Natalie's little face. Her best friend looked so alive in the picture. All she'd wanted for so long was to be a mother, and she got to be one to two beautiful girls. Happiness and gratitude shined in her eyes. It got Peyton to thinking of all the other countless photos she had like this of her and Ella...and how they looked just as happy. Peyton was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the porch door open and close, and she didn't know Lucas was there until he wrapped his arms around her and she jumped.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you," he said softly, breathing her in and kissing her cheek.

"It's okay," Peyton muttered, closing her eyes and sinking into his embrace. She shifted on the bench that was there so Lucas could sit next to her. He peeked over her shoulder at the picture of Brooke and Natalie, and he smiled.

"That's cute," he said, looking at first the picture and then looking at Peyton's expression. He noticed a hint of sadness, and he wanted to find out why that was there.

"Brooke's pregnant," Peyton said softly, almost shyly.

"I heard." Lucas replied gently, putting a hand on Peyton's back and caressing it. He smiled thinking of how Julian broke the news to him when no one else was around, over a beer. He seemed thrilled, and Lucas was thrilled for him. When Peyton didn't say anything for a while, when she didn't grin from ear to ear Lucas figured out what she was really saying. "Peyt…"

Peyton shook her head quickly, to stop from crying. But it was too late- her eyes watered and one tear escaped, falling down her cheek. "It… I'm so happy for her, you know? But I just… I know you want more kids too-"

"Hey, hey…" Lucas said softly, moving closer to her and wiping that one stray tear off her thumb. "We said we would wait, right? Ella needs both of us."

The certainty and devotion in Lucas' voice had Peyton crying again. "I know."

"Peyton, we're doing the right thing. I know it." He grabbed her hand and held it in his, running his thumbs over her knuckles. His other hand was resting on Peyton's cheek.

"I really do want more babies with you," Peyton said, her voice just above a small whisper, as another tear fell.

Lucas wasn't sure if any other statement could have his heart racing so fast and melting so quickly. Having another child with the love of his life…he wasn't sure if there was a more perfect picture. "Me too," he assured her. "We'll get there. I promise." His blue eyes were shining so bright. He leaned forward so their foreheads were nearly touching. "We can have tons of practice in the mean time," he added, his voice turning sultry and deep- the very same voice that made Peyton shiver. He smiled when she did, brushing his lips against her neck and kissing the spot only he knew about, more than once.

Peyton laughed. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she whispered, placing her hand on his bicep and giving it a squeeze. As if she wouldn't love it too.

"Mhm," he mumbled against her skin. He kissed her lips softly. "And just think," he started, "we've had five years with the best girl ever all to ourselves."

Peyton smiled and laughed the laugh Lucas loved so much, and he knew she'd be all right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas figured it was the right moment to tell Peyton about Dan when they were finished talking and laughing over the cookbooks.

"They're discharging Dan tomorrow," Lucas announced. "They're bringing him home."

Peyton smiled softly. "Really? That's great!" She watched Lucas' features closely.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah." He turned back to Peyton, his gaze pleading and almost anxious. They both knew it was wonderful news, but it was also something both of them were dreading. Although they hated to admit it, they knew that even if Dan was going home, it didn't mean he was going to be better. They knew what they had to face ahead. And they couldn't do it by themselves.

Peyton leaned forward towards Lucas and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Did you tell Nathan yet?"

Lucas sighed and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jamie listened to the squeak of his little feet on kitchen tile as he ran into the house. He'd spent the last few hours poolside, only running inside the house to fetch something. He reached for the phone when he heard it ring. _Lucas S _showed on the Caller ID. "Hey Uncle Lucas!" he greeted into the phone.

_"Hey Buddy! What are you up to?"_

Jamie cradled the cordless on his ear as he paced the kitchen in childish anticipation. "Oh, nothing. Hanging out in the pool. Aunt Quinn is here with Clay and we just had lunch."

_"Nice. Great life, huh?" _

"You sound like Mom."

_Lucas laughed. "Is she around?" _

Jamie looked around, his gaze peeled poolside. His mother was saying something to Quinn and was mid-laugh. "Yeah, hold on I'll get her. Hey, Uncle Luke?"

"_Yeah?"_

Jamie bit his lip and hesitated. "I miss you guys."

"_We miss you too, Jamie. We'll be home soon though, alright? Ella's getting better and better." _

Jamie felt his own smile. "I knew she would." He turned to the window and saw his mother trying to get his attention. He waved her inside, showing her the phone. Haley understood, and opened the screen door. "Mom's here, still want the phone?"

"_Sure, put her on. Love you!" _

"Love you too," Jamie said back, handing his mother the phone. "It's Uncle Luke."

Haley smiled. "You again?" she said into the phone, watching Jamie run back to the pool. "I'm beginning to think you're in love with me or something."

"_Funny. I have news." _

Haley gripped the phone tighter. "What?"

"_They're sending Dan back to North Carolina tomorrow. He's eligible for transfer." _

Haley didn't answer for a few seconds. "Are you serious?"

"_Completely serious." _

Haley let out a breath. "Wow. That's…that's great. Right?"

"_Yeah, if he weren't going straight from Hospital to Hospice," Lucas said, his voice deadpan. _

"But he'll be happier," Haley tried. She reached up into the kitchen cabinets for a bowl.

Lucas didn't talk for a few moments. "_I tried calling Nathan, but his phone was off." _

"Yeah, well. He's not here right now anyway. He stepped out."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan let the green grass sink under his feet as he strode farther. He never knew quite where to walk, feeling as though he was intruding on everyone's personal space. It'd been years since he'd last been, and the place hadn't changed at all. It was still for the same purpose, yet Nathan would come across names of people he'd never met and never would meet. He kept his gaze forward, until he encountered the same old Red Wood tree- perched in the same place it was when he last visited at 17.

He took a deep breath. He wondered why he had to be such a masochist and do this to himself, yet he knew it was something that would help guide him. "Hey, Keith."

Nathan's blue eyes gazed somberly at the unchanged grave stone. It'd lost some of its original shine, but the carving still remained the same:

_Keith Alan Scott_

_Beloved Son, Brother, and Uncle _

_March 7__th__, 1968- February 21__st__, 2004 _

_Forever our Guardian Angel, Always in our hearts_

Nathan's eyes burned. He slowly sat down in front of the stone, waiting for a reply that would never come. He took a deep breath when he felt his chest constrict, and he fought the urge to trace the letters of his uncle's name with his forefinger. Instead he glanced at the flower he clutched in his right hand. "I never knew what flowers you liked," Nathan spoke. "Sorry if they're ugly, it's not really my thing." He tried to smile in spite of himself, but it disappeared. _Jesus, I'm talking to a stone. _Regardless, he set the flowers down on the grass and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry if I haven't been around to see you. It's just..." _Painful. It's been too painful to come see you, visit you in a graveyard. All I see is your name, and I don't get to see the actual you or hear your voice. I'll never have a two-sided conversation with you ever again, I'll never get your advice ever again, I'll never get to introduce you to my children. I'll never. _

Nathan shook his head. To who did he owe an explanation? "I'm sure you know….Dan's really sick. I'm not really sure what I should do." He sighed, took another breath. "I'm just not sure what I should do."

Nathan sat there, waiting for what seemed like hours. Willing for something that would never come. As he was about to get up from the floor, he noticed a petal from the single yellow rose he had just bought, float up into the sky. It floated and danced, to the song of the wind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haley hung up the cordless just as Nathan walked into the kitchen. "Who was that?" he asked, without a greeting.

"It was Lucas, again." Haley waited until Nathan met her gaze. "They're releasing Dan from the hospital tomorrow."

"Really?"

"He'll be in North Carolina by late afternoon." Haley stood on her toes, waiting for her husband's reaction.

Nathan merely nodded his head. He reached into his pockets and his fingers grazed the soft yellow rose petal he had snatched from the air. "What else did Lucas say?"

"He said he would call later with all the details. Ella's doing fine." Haley was watching Nathan and it was almost like he didn't even acknowledge her response. She walked around the counter and approached him. "Nathan, are you _okay?_" she asked, her voice gentle and soft. She rested her hand on his forearm.

Nathan looked into her doe brown eyes and began to hurt. He knew he was being distant. But it wasn't fair, to Haley or Jamie, or Matthew, or anyone. Nathan softly brought his hand up to graze Haley's forehead. "I went to go visit Keith," he whispered. "Told him I didn't know what the hell to do." He swallowed, hard. "This is the beginning of the end, I guess."

Haley's face fell, and she gathered Nathan into her arms. They hugged each other tightly, and time moved a bit slower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next time Peyton and Lucas entered the living room, movie credits rolled on the television screen. They turned their gaze to Ella, who'd fallen asleep on her pillow, the fan blowing her hair around her face. It brought Peyton to remember a time in her life when she got no sleep.

_-x-_

_ There was a single, golden ray of light seeping through the door of the nursery. Lucas pushed it open softly with his palm, only to reveal Peyton sitting in the rocking chair, breastfeeding the silent, suckling bundle in her arms. Time seemed to stand still, and it took a lot for Peyton to be able to peel her eyes away from her child, eyes so big and green. "Hey," she greeted Lucas softly. _

_ "Hey," Lucas returned with a big smile. He closed the nursery door behind him, and turned when he heard Peyton chuckle to herself. _

_ "Luke, nobody's here," she said, turning back to Ella, completely mesmerized. _

_ "I know, but…" Lucas replied, sentence unfinished. He simply watched, watched his whole world. There was just something so magical and pure about it. He leans over and kisses Ella's little head._

_ "I'm so happy she's home," Peyton murmured. She watched as Ella balled her hands into fists, still enjoying the sweet taste of her mother's milk. _

_ Lucas smiled softly. "Me too." He gazed over at his wife, and the mother of his child. Even thought it was past 1 in the morning, she'd never looked more awake, never looked more radiant. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" _

_ Peyton shook away her blush. "Yeah right." She turned to Lucas and saw that his gaze did not falter. _

_ "I'm serious." _

_ Peyton shook her head, yet still smiled. She bit her lip, and whispered thanks. The new parents kept their gaze on Ella quietly, watched as she pulled away with a thin film of milk on her little lips. She yawned, and opened her green eyes. Peyton gasped, her eyes wide, and whispered hello. Mother and daughter looked at each other, and time seemed to stand still. _

_-x-x-x-_

Peyton sat gently on the bed where Ella slept, just watching her for a few moments. Every once in a while she'd take in a breath of air, and her body would relax, something rare these days. Peyton brought her finger to caress her forehead, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She needed to wake up from her nap so she'd be able to sleep that night- or at least, try to sleep that night. "Baby girl…" she whispered in her ear, nuzzling her nose against Ella's temple. Peyton kissed her cheek again, until she felt her stir and wake. "Hi," she whispered. Ella blinked once or twice, her green eyes as brilliant as they were when she was born.

_-x-x-x_

_August 2012_

_It'd been a little over a month since Ella Grace had entered the world, and everybody seemed to be holding their breath. Haley would simply describe it as "a scary time". Nobody knew whether Ella would survive. Every night was uncertain, and everyday was a blessing. And everyday, Peyton walked the same route: rounded the same corners and walked through the same hospital doors. She knew the nursing staff on a first name basis, and they knew her story. They knew her story, and she didn't care. _

_ As soon as Peyton scrubbed up and put on the gown and gloves, she walked quickly to Ella's incubator. She laid her hand gently on the glass and peered over. There Ella lay, wrapped in cellophane, covered in wires. Her chest rose quickly with every gasping breath. _

_ Peyton's eyes lined with tears, but she didn't let them fall. She gingerly lets her fingers slide through the hole opening, gently grasping Ella's little hand in her own. "Ella…" Peyton whispered. Ella's brilliant green eyes fluttered open at her voice. It was like Ella already knew her mother was there. She had come to see her. There were reminders of her everywhere: her smell, the little clown she'd left behind by Ella's side, her voice long after the nurses told her she needed to go home. But there really was nothing like the real thing. _

_Time suspended, worries vanished as Ella looked up at her mother. No matter the flutter and chaos going all around, Ella opened her sparkling green eyes, eyes full of curiosity, wonder, and hope. Even though she was protected, untouchable just for the moment…she could hear the clack of Peyton's heels on the hospital's linoleum floors, she could feel her mother's gloved fingers touch the glass; as a way to say "hello, it's me." Even though Ella couldn't say hello back, her eyelids would blink, her small little chest would rise up and down, as a way to say "I'm alright today." _

_In the clamor of the NICU, they would continue their silent conversation- all until Peyton brought the courage to speak without crying instead. In the world where something unexpected turned Peyton's life upside down, all she could do was hold on to hope. She had to hold onto the hope that after only weeks of knowing her child she didn't have to say goodbye. The universe wouldn't be so cruel to her. Peyton knew that children were signs that He was not discouraged of the rest of us- a blessing in disguise. Everyday Peyton prayed she would get to keep this blessing. _

"_I brought you this radio," Peyton spoke softly. She turned on the radio and listened as Mozart's soft violins filled the space. Peyton took a deep breath, her voice trembling. When she swore that Ella was looking right at her, she spoke. "I just wanted to let you know that the rest of your family can't wait to meet you. Daddy and I can't wait to bring you home." She paused, wondering what Ella would say if she could talk. But she didn't say anything. She simply looked up at her mother, and breathed in, and out. Breathed in, and out. "And I wanted to let you know…" she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "…that I love you so much. I love you so much, and everything is going to be okay." _

_Her voice trembled, a tear slipped down her cheeks. She stroked Ella's little thumb. She was unsure if her baby would be okay, unsure if she would ever be okay, unsure if this scary time would ever end. But then, Peyton felt Ella's tiny hand squeeze around her gloved thumb; Ella understood. That had to count for something. _

_-x- _

Lucas crept into the bedroom quietly. He'd convinced Peyton to take a nap- she hadn't been sleeping well and had some pretty serious circles under her eyes. She turned when she heard him enter the room.

"It's hot in here," Lucas said, undoing his collar button. It'd been one of the more stifling days they'd spent in the City; the heat temperatures were said to have almost broke the record for hottest summer day yet. It was the kind of day where you opted to stay inside, because when you were outside you were hit with a huge gust of hot air. The clothes you were wore clung to your skin like a sticky mess, and you would sweat even if you were just sitting down doing absolutely nothing.

"I was just about to turn on the air conditioner" Peyton answered.

Lucas walked up to the window and flicked the AC to high. "You sleep," he instructed her gently. He began to unbutton his white shirt.

Peyton kinked her brow, watching him. She lay back onto the bed. "Well where are you going?"

"Shower," Lucas answered, before discarding his shirt and walking to Peyton's bedside. He brushed Peyton's hair behind her ear out of habit. "And then I thought Ella and I could hang out for a while."

Peyton smiled, and brought him in for a kiss. "You're the best Dad." They were close enough that their foreheads touched. She ran a hand through his hair.

Lucas could only smile back. That was the best compliment he could get. He ran a hand over the smooth, tanned skin of her leg just because he couldn't resist. He knew if he stayed any longer, he would never leave the room, and that was trouble. So, he winked instead.

When he came back out, she was sound asleep. To Lucas, she was as beautiful and as graceful as she would be awake- happy or unhappy.

_-x-_

_Everything seemed different. The universe seemed to jolt on its axis, go upside down and sideways so that nothing made sense. But perhaps what was most confusing, was that the world went on. Even when Lucas and Peyton found out that their little girl had Cerebral Palsy, the world went on as normal, even though their own would never be the same. The days seemed neverending; the minutes dragging on in cruel and merciless ways in no escape. Even if the days were bad; where every beautiful blue sky and shining sun was questioned, the nights were the worst. _

_Outside the windows, everything was quiet, and all that was there was the moon, watching. It watched and sent the darkness to swallow them all up. At least, that's what it felt like. Lucas felt like he was about to get swallowed up, again. There was no wonder he couldn't sleep. He turned to Peyton, but her back was to him. It took him a moment to realize that those muffled sounds was actually Peyton's tortured cries. She was crying herself to sleep, the third night in a row. _

_Lucas immediately sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Peyt," he whispered, alarmed. Her shoulder shook under his touch, and he gently pushed her small body into his arms. "Oh babe…" he sighs, every part of him hurting. He simply takes her into his arms, rubs her back and strokes her damp hair. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. He hoped he'd be right about this one. _

_The tears streamed down Peyton's cheeks already, like tiny drops of sadness that were the only light in the darkness- besides the overlooking moon. "Luke," she breathed, gasping for breath almost. "I can't believe it," she sobbed, broke down at the time where nobody else could see, her resolve cracking into pieces. "I knew something was wrong, I just…" _

_Lucas only listened, his heart breaking even more. "I know you did," he said softly, rubbing her back in comforting circles. If there was anything more he could do, he would do it. He held her as close to his body as he could, shield her from anything he could or couldn't see. _

"_I'm sorry," Peyton cried, her admission never more honest and broken. _

_Lucas couldn't take it. He released from Peyton so that he could face her, and got rid of her tears in frantic, desperate motions. "Don't you ever apologize to me," he begged, his voice fierce and weak. A tear fell down the bridge of his nose. "It's not your fault." _

"_I feel like it is!" _

_Lucas brought her close, and this time, held on for dear life. "Oh, Peyton," He whispered, crying into her hair. "It's not. It's not." _

_They cried together, until daylight. _

_-x-_

Shaking the memory from his mind, Lucas went down the stairs, where he found his mother and Ella on the couch. He was alarmed when he saw Ella was crying. "What's up?" he asked, reaching the bottom of the steps in seconds.

Karen looked grateful. "See, Daddy's here," she tried.

Lucas walked faster until he was by her daughter's side. She lay almost helplessly back on the pillow, uncomfortable. Her hair was splayed all around her, and beads of sweat trickled down her face, arms, and chest. New tears ran down her noise upon seeing her father. "Daddy!" she cried.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Lucas asked, calming his rapidly beating heart.

"It's so hot," Ella wailed, her voice a desperate plead. She couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like- the cast was almost like a prison, sticking to her skin, not letting it breathe, not letting it feel the air. She felt trapped, and it had her panicking. "It's really hot!"

Lucas' face fell, his eyes filled in sympathy. He quickly walked over and adjusted the ceiling fan, putting it on the highest blast and moving it as close to Ella as he could. He then fetched for a damp, cool watercloth. "I know baby girl," he said, squeezing the cloth of excess water before running it gently over Ella's forehead. He did that twice, before running the cloth over her cheeks, arms, and chest for needed relief.

Ella took a breath. "Daddy, I can't move my legs. I can't move!" she wailed again, the pain hitting her almost as hard as the first days following the surgery.

Lucas grasped his daughter's hand tightly, and he let her fingers wrap around his own. "Shh," he comforted, moving her hair from her face. "I know it hurts, I know." Ella continued to cry. Lucas kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't cry," he begged, for her and for himself. Her tears hit him harder than anything. "I promise this will help you," he whispered to her. "I promise it will."

Lucas gathered Ella into his arms, and she fell into them, crying.

-x-x-x-x-

_August 16__th_

The Hospital seemed different. The paint on the walls held more cheer, the tiles held more shine. The nurses' smiles seemed brighter, fuller. Lucas' step wasn't so heavy, and the route to Dan's room didn't seem as long as it once had. When he entered the room, the blinds were open for a change, and the room was nice and bright. Nurse Jackie smiled upon seeing Lucas.

"Big day today," Jackie said with a twinkle in her deep amber eyes.

"So I hear," Lucas replies, clutching the coffee drink he bought tighter. He was glad Jackie was here, it would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"You ready for the real world, Dan?" Jackie asked over her shoulder, where Dan was sitting up, already showered and shaved.

Dan chuckled modestly. "I suppose." He remembered the days where he would've replied with something like _the question is, are they ready for me…_but those days of arrogance and entitlement were long over. The universe had won this one. Dan was just waiting to lose.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. She headed towards the door of the room once she deduced Lucas would be staying. "You two sit tight, it's going to be a while."

Lucas eyebrows shot up. Why was Jackie heading towards the door, and why would it take long? Wasn't he supposed to sign Dan out and see him off? "How long of a while?"

Jackie shrugged. "At least an hour or two. They all say hospitals are well-oiled machines, but this one takes time." she turned to Lucas. "Mr. Scott, I'll be back with your paperwork."

Before Lucas could reply, Jackie was out the door. Both men looked at one another, and the silent room, with one thought in their head: _I hope she won't be long. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I hoped you guys liked it! :) I'm sorry to say this is probably going to be the last update for a long while. I'll go into more detail about that later on. When we do return, there are going to be frequent, longer time jumps so we can speed up Ella's recovery. **


	29. Chapter 27

**I wrote this in one day. Fourteen hours. No big deal.**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_-x-_

"Come on, Nate. You're slacking. Ten more!" Clay Evan's voice drifted into Nathan's head.

Nathan took a deep breath, sucked in his teeth and pushed the weight up and over, his bulging arms flexed. He closed his eyes and focused as he heard Clay counting down from above him.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…"

_-x-_

"_Seven….Eight….Nine….Ten!" A loud clap resonated in Nathan's ears. "Alright son, ten more." _

_ Nathan huffed, wiping the sweat from his face. "Oh, come on Dad. I've already done like four sets!" Nathan pushed his body to sit up, his back hunched. _

_ Dan put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and pushed him forcefully to lie back down. "Then you can do one more. Five sets are better than four, Nathan." _

_ "I know, you always say that," Nathan said, his voice dripping with disappointment. _

_ Dan's lips set in a thin line, and he slapped the towel from his shoulder onto Nathan's torso. "Complaining is for whiners. I always say that too." _

_ "Are you only pushing me this hard so I can beat him in Junior Leagues?" Nathan asked, his mind flashing briefly to the quiet blonde. _

_ Dan turned to Nathan, his gaze sharp. His cheekbones hardened and his eyes turned to ice. "What did you say?" _

_ Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he mumbled. He straightened under the weights, staring up to his father. _

_ "That's what I thought," Dan bit. "Two more sets. Go." _

_Nathan breathed, sucked in his teeth, and pushed the heavy weights away from his chest, his father's stern face a portrait burned into his mind. _

_-x-_

"Nine….Nine…Nine…" Clay's voice remained monotone as he watched Nathan grit his teeth. He saw the image of Dan again, and his push weakened. Clay grasped the bell from above. "Dude, what was that?" Clay asked again. "You always finish the set."

Nathan sat up and wiped his face harshly with his white towel. "I'm tired."

Clay eyed him carefully and sat next to him on the weight bench. "What's going on, Nate?"

"Nothing," Nathan defended with an edge.

"You've been sluggish all day, man."

"So what?" Nathan snapped, glaring at his friend, whose stare was placed on his feet. "What're you implying, Clay?"

Clay swallowed, spotting every single egg shell that he had to tread. "Does this have anything to do with your father?"

"What did I say about calling him that?" Nathan asked, his voice rising. "He's Dan, a fucking murderer. Alright?"

Clay winced, pain and sympathy and fear coursing through his blue eyes all at once. "Yeah." Clay paused for a short minute. "I really am sorry."

Nathan breathed out, releasing only some of the anger built up within. He stood like an enraged bull, ready to burst and charge at the sight of the pompous, arrogant matador. "Whatever. He's dying anyway."

Nathan strode away from Clay, who sat completely dumbfounded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas had brought a book in his bag. He'd brought a book he'd read so many times the pages were weak and brittle, and he could recite the words with his eyes closed. And today, he was going to read it all over again.

"How's Ella?" Dan asked, his throat scratchy and dry.

Lucas paused. Or not. "She's fine," he answered quickly, hoping Dan couldn't see his eyes.

Ella wasn't fine. She cried and thrashed all night, side to side, side to side. No matter that her legs were straight and she lay flat like a pancake… she still tried to escape the pain whose grip would not let off. The spasms were relentless, coming and going every few minutes. Sometimes Ella couldn't even breathe, because another spasm would hit. Lucas would never forget how tightly she gripped his hand, how she looked at him in those tearful green eyes and said _Daddy, help. _

Dan nodded. He wanted to speak but with the silence so loud the air so thick, he could hear himself swallow. Although Lucas was sitting in a chair across the room, it felt like he was miles away. Dan glanced back at the clock. _I can't help you. I can't help you. _

Dan took in a weak breath, gasping for air around him. He stared down at his hands, once so strong and sure, now weak and bony, his bones poking through his skin. He looked over to Lucas, whose eyes were peeled to that book. He'd grown up so well. He was a good man, with a good heart- and Dan could take absolutely no credit for that. But he supposed there was one thing he'd always owe Lucas. Even if he couldn't bring himself to tell him, he _owed him_- and that was worth more.

"I was jealous."

Dan's voice was stronger than he thought it would be.

Lucas was broken from his trance, and looked toward Dan's hospital bed. Dan had spoke softly and he hadn't heard a thing. "What?"

"I was jealous," Dan spoke louder. "I was jealous of Keith, jealous that he was truly the guy for the love of my life. I was jealous of the life he had with you and your mom."

Lucas' eyes turned cold. He placed his book down, swallowed slowly. The only sound between two men was the ticking of the clock. _I can't help you, I can't help you. _"So you murdered my uncle, your brother, because he had what you gave up in the first place?" Lucas' voice was heavy and thick with rage.

Dan took a deep breath. "I'm not proud of it. There's nothing I want more in the world than taking it all back."

Lucas scoffed. "You say that now."

Dan swallowed. The insults rained over him, drowned him sometimes. "You asked why I shot him to death. That's why."

Lucas shook his head, anger pouring out from under his skin and through his eyes. "What did you gain from it? From taking him from us?"

Dan shrugged, almost helplessly as he ignored the shots of pain that surged through his chest. After years of explaining, of trying to gain redemption, he learned the hard way that all he'd ever say would not be enough. "Nothing."

Lucas stared, his fists clenched. He let out a watery breath. There's so much to be said, but he knew words would accomplish nothing. It was done. Over.

"Mr. Scott," Jackie announced, her feet padding into the room.

Lucas' head whipped gratefully to the visitor. He'd never been happier to see paperwork in his life. He took it from Jackie's hands and began to fill it out slowly, gripping the pen hard between his fingers.

- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clay walked through the sliding door into the kitchen, where Nathan was slamming cabinet doors closed. Clay walked purposefully up to his client and friend, putting his hand on the cabinets. "You could've told me that."

"It doesn't matter, Clay!"

Clay raised his eyebrows. "Of course it matters! Your father is dying, and you brush it under the rug like it's nothing?" Clay's voice was louder than he wanted it to be, so he swallowed and took a breath. "Look, I understand that your relationship with him is really complicated-"

"No," Nathan interrupted firmly. "You don't."

"You told me that he helped you get into the NBA," Clay began, speaking carefully. "And now that you're here, it's my job to make sure nothing personal impacts your game. Not now."

Nathan breathed out. "Listen Clay," Nathan began, his voice dangerously low. "That's my job. I didn't let my father get to me in high school, I'm not going to now."

The conversation was stopped by a young, frightened voice that had been hiding behind the door.

"Grandpa Dan's _dying_?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella had been reading for the past half hour, caught up in the worlds of her favorite storybook characters. She stopped only when she saw her mother walk in with lunch.

"What're you reading?" Peyton asked lightly. She carefully crawled next to Ella on the bed, her plate in her hands.

Ella showed her the outside flap. _The Story of Ferdinand_.

"I used to read that one to you all the time."

Ella nodded, a soft smile on her lips. Only Peyton could tell it didn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ella looked around the empty living room, the sounds of heavy, humid rain hitting the windows. In the silence she heard her father's voice, her Aunt Brooke's laughter. "I miss everyone."

Peyton lightly stroked her finger over Ella's cheek. "I do too."

Ella briefly looked down at her plaster cast covering her legs. "When's the cast coming off?"

Peyton's eyes softened. She didn't really know how to tell Ella that she had at least three weeks left. "Soon, baby. Really soon."

Ella nodded to herself, as if she was contemplating something. It began to rain harder to fill in the gaps of silence. "I'm going to be walking better, right?" Ella's voice was young and hopeful, and also small and shy- almost like she didn't really want to know the answer.

Peyton took a deep breath, hoping her voice wouldn't shake. For herself and Lucas, and Dr. Farrell…Ella's improvement was as much certainty as it was hope. "Of course you will," Peyton decided. What else was she supposed to say?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan's kitchen was filled with complete and total silence. Clay and Nathan stood frozen to the spot, unable to look away from Jamie's big, sad eyes.

"Grandpa Dan's dying?" Jamie repeated forcefully. He searched Nathan's face for any truth that may've been hidden.

"Jamie…" Nathan began, but it was no use. He knew Jamie heard everything. He sighed and cursed the ways of the universe. Nathan looked over to his right, but Clay could offer no help.

"Nate, I'll see you later," was what Clay said, and he escaped to the outside world in just a few steps.

Nathan closed the door behind him, and turned to walk to the counter. He ushered Jamie to sit over next to him. He and Haley decided in hushed tones that they would wait until Dan returned to Tree Hill before telling Jamie that he was sick.

"What's wrong with Grandpa Dan?"

Nathan looked at his son. As hard as it was going to be to tell him, it was going tpbe even harder to see the expression on his face when he found out. "It's his heart, Jamie. Grandpa Dan's…he's very sick, son."

Jamie looked puzzled as he tried to figure it out in his head. "But I thought he already got a new heart. You told me that when he got a new heart he'd be all better."

"He did get a new heart." Nathan sighed. _How long does it take to record a song, Hales?_ "Most of the time, transplants are successful. But sometimes they're not. Sometimes the patient's body rejects the new organ. That's what's happening with Grandpa."

Jamie's brows knitted together. "So his heart and his body aren't working well together?"

"Exactly."

"Can't they give him a new one?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well, where is he right now? Can I go see him?"

Nathan was brought back to years ago, when Jamie was Ella's age. "He's in New York City, with your Uncle Lucas."

"Why's he there?"

Nathan forgot how inquisitive Jamie could be at times. Just like his mother. "He went to visit your cousin and got sick."

Jamie was silent for a few moments. "He's not going to get better, is he?"

Nathan sighed, and forced himself to look directly at his child. His kind child that already had so much experience with death through no fault of his own. "No, Jamie. He's not."

Jamie swallowed something bitter. "So he's gonna die."

Nathan let out a painful breath. "Yes." He could barely hear himself, his voice just above a whisper.

Jamie nodded and looked down to the floor so his father didn't see his watery blues. He tried to stop his knee from shaking, but he could not. He tried to remember the last conversation he had with his Grandfather, but he could not.

Nathan ran a hand through Jamie's blonde hair to try and console him without the words he failed to place.

"Can I go to my room for a while?" Jamie's voice was so soft Nathan almost didn't hear him.

Nathan placed a kiss to Jamie's temple. "Yeah."

Jamie ran off without another word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three and a half hours had passed. They heard no word from the people that were meant to fetch Dan, and Dr. Miller had been so busy she had yet to stop in. Lucas was glued to the book, ever so often texting Peyton, wishing she'd rescue him. Once in a while his eyes would drift over to Dan, then back to his book again. Suddenly he'd run out of things to say.

Dan found it useless to stare into space, so he tried to keep busy by watching mindless television shows until his eyes burned. He'd look over to Lucas, but he had also run out of things to say, except the one thing that had him burning with curiosity. "Can I ask you something?"

"Nothing ever stops you."

Dan swallowed. "Was it difficult, finding out?"

Lucas looked up. "Finding out about what?" Somehow he knew where the conversation was going, and he already felt uncomfortable.

Dan's heart throbbed in pain, and he felt his blood warm up like it did whenever he knew he was walking somewhere he wasn't supposed to. "Ella."

_Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm so sorry….your daughter has Cerebral Palsy_

The sentence burned through Lucas' mind in a hurtful flash. He remembered everything: the ugly chair where he and Peyton sat, how Dr. Stentlow's glasses hung low on his nose; the exact time on the ticking clock. Most of all, the way he felt completely and absolutely powerless. Those images continued to haunt him, flood through the inside of his eyelids whenever he tried to fall asleep.

"What do you think?"

Dan swallowed. Maybe this was a bad conversation starter. "It's just…everybody asks how Ella's feeling, so I thought…I just thought that most people probably forget to ask about you. I wasn't sure if you ever talked about it to anyone."

Lucas remained steady. "If I were to ever have an emotional, heart to heart, it wouldn't be with you."

Dan nodded, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. _Who am I kidding? The man hates me to pieces. _

"I love my daughter very much," Lucas said before he could stop himself. If he wished to tell Dan anything telling, it would be that. It was probably more truth than what he intended to let out. "She doesn't need your pity, and neither do I."

"Lucas… I didn't mean that," Dan said honestly. _Pity?_ _That's about the last thing Ella needed. Sorry pity from people who knew nothing about her. _Dan took a breath. "I'm proud of you, Lucas. You're a much better man and father than I ever was."

Lucas met his gaze. "I know. Trying to shower me with praise now, after all this time?"

"I wished I'd taken the time to get to know you when you were growing up. I missed so much of your life."

Lucas slammed the book onto the empty chair next to him. "Whose fault is that?"

Dan shut his eyes. "Mine. It's all my fault."

Lucas let out a humorless laugh. He decided that three hours was one too long, and pushed up from the chair. "Yeah, it is."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dan waited to be taken home in the impending silence. His clothes were returned to him in a plastic bags, he was taken off the oxygen, and the white bracelet on his wrist was cut off in one quick snip, his identity gone.

Dr. Miller's smile quickly faded when she entered the room and found Dan sitting in the bed alone. "Where's your son?"

Dan swallowed and rung his hands together. "He left."

_-x-_

_Dr. Miller entered Dan Scott's room, his chart in hand. She had waited until the room was empty until daring to speak to him. It wasn't like she was afraid. It was just a very big conversation and she made sure she had enough time to get through it. So she went and completed her other rotation, signed some paperwork, and anything else she could think of. It all led her back here. She knocked on the door softly, before poking her head in. Sure enough, the room was empty, the only sounds coming from Dan's steady breathing and the rain from outside. "Hello Mr. Scott," she greeted softly. _

_Dan turned to her, but said nothing. The only response was the beep of the hospital monitors. _

"_Where's your son?" Dr. Miller asked._

"_He left." _

_Dr. Miller nodded, and decided this conversation was best to have sitting down. She pulled up a chair next to Dan's bed and sat, crossing her legs and holding his chart in her lap. Before she spoke, her brown eyes traveled down to Dan's full name, and next to that three very significant letters: DNR. "I wanted to speak with you about something." _

_Dan only looked at her. Her voice was so soft and gentle and sweet sounding. _

"_I noticed you signed Do Not Resuscitate." The words sounded heavy in Dr. Miller's throat. _

"_That's correct." _

_Dr. Miller sighed. She treaded gently. "That's a heavy decision, Mr. Scott. Are you sure about this?"_

_Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh, not you too." _

_Dr. Miller swallowed and remained somber. "I figured you'd say that." _

_Dan ignored her. "Even if you changed my mind, which you won't, you don't have the authority to change the fact that I signed off." _

"_Actually," Dr. Miller began, her voice strong: "Doctors are a network. I can get Dr. Thorton's number in a second and talk to him if I have to."_

"_You wouldn't." Dan returned. "I already made my decision. No need to tell methat I have options, because I know that I don't." Dr. Miller tried to say something, but Dan cut her off. "I went into cardiac arrest on the sidewalk. This heart isn't working out; I've known that for a while. How long until I can get a new one?" He raised his eyebrows, challenging this doctor he'd only just met. _

_Dr. Miller sighed. She said nothing. _

"_See?" Dan leaned forward, heaving as pain hit his chest. "My time is up. I don't need to delay it any longer. I've got nothing left to lose." _

_-x-_

Dr. Miller nodded. She walked into Dan's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Dan, this is me saying goodbye."

Dan's eyebrows shot up. "Where are you going?"

Dr. Miller laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. You are. They're ready to take you home."

Dan looked past Dr. Miller's shoulder and saw two orderlies park a gurney right outside his door. His palms began to sweat and he felt his lips curl into a smile. "Oh."

Dr. Miller playfully hit his arm. "You should be happy!" her voice was a bit solemn, and they both knew why.

"I am," Dan began. "I can finally go now." There was a release in his chest when he said that, and he swallowed a lump in his throat that had suddenly formed.

Dr. Miller smiled, and pretended not to notice the tears that lined Dan's eyes for both their sakes. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest, it was almost overpowering. "I love my job, but I really _hate _this part."

Dan grinned, for the first time since a long time. "I hate goodbyes too." His mind flashed very important names: _James. Matthew. Ella. Lucas. Nathan. _The lump in his throat grew larger and it hurt to swallow. Instead of saying anything else, Dan grabbed Dr. Miller's hand and squeezed it hard. She entwined their fingers and squeezed back. Her skin was soft and gentle. It'd been a while since Dan had held another woman's hand like that. But it felt nice. "I feel like you're my only ally."

Dr. Miller smiled at him. "That's not true. Your son has been here everyday without fail, even when you were snoring."

Dan pasted on a smile. He wished he could tell Dr. Miller that Lucas only came because he felt obligated, not because he wanted to. "Thanks for everything."

Dr. Miller shut her eyes to stop from crying. "It was my pleasure, Dan."

Two orderlies entered the room with the gurney, the signal that Dan had to go. Dr. Miller got up from the bed and watched as they transferred Dan to the gurney and strapped him in, pulling hard on the Velcro straps. Dan held his hands together against his chest, breathing deeply and trying to act like he wasn't afraid. His eyes reached Dr. Miller's, and he began to panic. "I can't…I can't move." His breathing was erratic, and he fidgeted against the strap that held him down.

Dr. Miller walked toward him, knowing that he was still connected to a monitor. "It's alright. Don't panic."

Dan began to heave, sweat dropping down his forehead. "I…I can't."

Dr. Miller's eyes were peeled to the monitor and back to Dan again. The beeps began to get louder and increase. She held her hand up so the orderlies wouldn't move yet. Her voice was steady, just like when they first met. "You have to try. Try relaxing for me."

Dan was _trapped. _His legs were trapped, just like it would be in a few weeks time when he'd be going six feet under in a box. His eyes widened."Oh, God… I… I can't!" The beeps got louder. _Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep. _

"Dan!" Dr. Miller was right by his side. "Look at me!" She placed her finger forcefully under his chin so he wouldn't break her gaze. "You _can't _get your heart too excited. I need you to take really slow, deep breaths. Not too deep, because you're going to get dizzy."

Dan tried, but every time he closed his eyes the only thing he saw was a deep mahogany coffin. So his eyes were opened wide, fixed on Dr. Miller. He kept on breathing like it was the only thing that kept him alive. Dr. Miller looked back to the monitor, and the beeps began to slow down. "That's it. Just breathe." Dr. Miller reached for Dan's cloth and dipped it in cold water, gently dampening his forehead.

Dan breathed, _in through the nose and out through the mouth. _ He stared at Dr. Miller the whole time. Suddenly he began to cry. "I don't even…know your name."

"Holly." Dr. Miller said gently. "It's Holly."

Dan nodded. _Holly Miller._ "Hi, Holly."

Dr. Miller could only smile. "Hi, Dan."

Pain surged through Dan's chest, and he grimaced. He gripped Dr. Miller's hand harder, and started to heave.

Unbeknownst to Dan, Lucas stood in the doorway and had watched the entire thing. At first, he didn't know what to do. He heard all the commotion and stood frozen at the spot, which was so unlike him. He'd just never seen Dan thrash like that- it wasn't something he wanted to see again. He walked over unnoticed to the windowsill and grabbed Ella's card.

"Dan," his voice echoed through the room, loud and clear. Everyone turned to look at him. Lucas strode to Dan's side, and gave him the card.

Dan looked at him with curious, water filled eyes. He craned his neck upward, looking over Ella's lopsided lettering and the drawings she made with those little hands. He tried to open the card to read what was inside, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Lucas reluctantly reached over and opened it for him, holding it in front of Dan so he could read it. His gaze couldn't meet Dan's, so Lucas focused on the edge of the pillow under Dan's head instead.

Dan looked at Lucas only for a second, before turning to Dr. Holly Miller, and crying out, "I know…I know I said I had nothing to lose, but it's not true."

"I know it's not true." Dr. Miller ran her hand to rest on Dan's wrist. Once Dan was calmer, she spoke again. "It's time for you to go, Dan. You can finally go home now."

Dan seemed to relax at her words. He laid his head back on the pillow, clutching Ella's card so hard that it bent at the edges. Suddenly, the gurney began to move, and he jerked his head upright, his other hand clutching the light blanket.

"We're just going to move nice and slow," a male nurse said from above.

"What's your name?" Dan couldn't see the nurse's name tag even if he squinted.

"Vince."

_Vince. _Dan programmed the name into his mind. _Holly Miller. Jackie. Vince. _Dan heard the rattle of the gurney's wheels against the tiled floor and out into the hallway he'd never seen before. He didn't bother to look at the people's overwhelming smiles.

Dr. Miller stopped at the elevators. She gave Dan's hand one last squeeze. When the elevator door's opened, Dr. Miller wished the best of luck to Lucas before turning around and finally letting her tears fall. It never got any easier when she had to send patients away, knowing she'd never see them again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here we are," Vince announced. He wore a trauma gown to cover himself from the impending threat of rain. They stopped at the entrance to the heliport. "Somebody will notify you when your father arrives safely."

Lucas nodded. "Okay." He looked to Dan and tried not to notice the streaks of tears on his face when their eyes met. "Nathan will be there for you on the other side, alright?"

Dan swallowed hard. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. His hands remained in his pockets, and he watched as Vince moved the gurney through the double doors.

Vince moved the gurney quickly on the heliport, his trauma gown flapping at the back of his legs. The clouds were turning darker by the second and it was most certainly going to pour. "You okay?" Vince asked. "We're almost there."

Dan looked up and saw the monstrosity of a black helicopter. But all he wanted to see was the sky, all he felt was the liberating gust of wind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas stayed on the other side until he heard the chopper roar to life. Then, and only then, did he turn on his toes and continue to where he came from. That was when he realized it was going to rain and thunder at any moment, and through all the chaos and emotions, he forgot a damn umbrella.

Sure enough, when Lucas reached the streets for the first time in hours, the rain was clapping against the sidewalk. He cursed himself. But he didn't want to wait it out. He had the stink of hospital on his clothes and he was emotionally drained and exhausted. He had stayed with Dan longer than he meant to and just wanted to get home to his girls. So, Lucas took a deep breath, and ran out into the pouring, fresh rain. He hoped he at least would be able to get washed anew.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The flickering of the television screen was almost in sync to the rain that pounded on the windowsill. "Look at all the rain, Mama," Ella observed, pulling her bed sheets over her little body.

"I know, it's really pouring out, huh?" Peyton went under the sheets next to Ella, drawing her close. She discreetly flipped open her cell phone: no missed calls or text messages from Lucas. Pretending to pay no mind, Peyton weaved her fingers through Ella's wavy curls and smelled her mint shampoo.

Ella jumped when a clap of thunder struck. "I'm scared." She cuddled closer to her mother and lay her head on her chest, being lulled to sleep by Peyton's caress.

"Why?" Peyton whispered. "I'm here." She pressed a light kiss to Ella's forehead before lowering the television.

A key turned in the lock, and Lucas ran through the door, clothes dripping in water. Every step was another puddle. "Jeez," Lucas announced, as he shed his light jacket. "It's really bad out there."

"Daddy!"

Lucas let himself smile at her voice. "Hi, pumpkin pie," he said. He stood at the doorway, afraid to get the rest of the house wet. In the meantime, he peeled his soaking socks off his feet.

Peyton had gotten up from the bed. "Luke, you're soaked. Stay there, let me get you a towel."

"Daddy, where were you for so long?" Ella called from the living room.

"I just had to take care of some stuff," Lucas answered quickly. He peeked at his Rolex, which was probably ruined. _Had it been that long? _"What're you watching?"

"_Ratatouille!" _

Peyton returned with a towel and a change of clothes for Lucas, smiling that even though he was absolutely drenched, he made it okay. She searched his eyes for any telling news.

"I was afraid she was going to say _The Lion King _again," Lucas whispered, to which Peyton laughed. She brought him to the kitchen, lit by candles, so he could change.

Once they were alone, Lucas peeled his soaked t-shirt off his body, letting Peyton ruffle his blonde hair in the towel. Her eyes trailed down his sculpted body…chest, abs, and arms. She stopped by the belt and buckle of his jeans, slowly undoing both. Her eyes were dark with lust.

Lucas smirked, feeling his heart beat fast. "Easy," his voice was extra sultry.

Peyton raised her brows. They both knew he was completely powerless when it came to her undressing him. "You know this is the beginning, baby."

Lucas shut his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, exhaling a long, exasperated breath. He felt Peyton slide the jeans slowly down his legs and off his feet. She was sexy as hell but still so unbelievably gentle, and he adored that about her.

Soon he stood bare, watching as Peyton slid his dry boxers over his legs. Once she stood Lucas brought her into his arms. "Everything okay with Dan?" Peyton asked softly.

Lucas exhaled. "Yeah. Everything's alright." He pushed a strand of hair away from Peyton's forehead. "I'm just happy to be here."

Peyton smiled, and placed a long, lingering kiss to Luke's lips. They pulled away and both breathed for air, and Lucas still kissed the tip of Peyton's nose, still trailed his thumb over her lower lip.

Peyton took a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from pounding so fast. She gently caressed his chest and arms. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, telling him she'd make him feel better once he finished getting dressed and join her in the living room.

Once Lucas put on dry pants and a white shirt, he did just that. He pushed Dan thrashing about out of his mind and focused on being with the two most important people in his world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan jogged from his car all the way through the entrance of New Brunswick Hospital, cursing when his pantleg got caught in a puddle. He strode quickly toward the reception desk in the lobby, grateful for his dark shades and low hanging baseball cap. The media was everywhere, and they'd have a field day if they found out superstar Nathan Scott was in the hospital.

"I'm here for patient pick-up?" Nathan asked the woman behind the desk. He lifted up his shades. "Named Dan Scott."

Nathan gulped. He still felt a chill whenever he said the name to anyone who wasn't family. He saw the woman purse her lips, but she covered it quickly. Of course she knew that name. Everyone in this small town knew that name. The woman quickly looked through files of paperwork, before coming up on Dan's information. "I'm just going to need some valid photo ID, sir."

Nathan reached for his wallet. "Driver's license?"

"That's fine." The woman took Nathan's license and smiled discreetly. She looked over the paperwork and his name carefully. "My son's a big fan."

It took Nathan a second to realize what she meant. He smiled genuinely, clearly caught off guard. "Thanks."

"You're about right on time. Just up on the 12th floor. The nurse's station there will let you know when the patient's arrived."

Nathan tapped the desk in regard, a habit he and Lucas shared. When he arrived on the 12th floor, it was practically desolate save for a few nurses and administration staff. He parked on a chair against the wall without being asked, welcomed the paperwork with open arms.

"It'll be really soon," a man informed Nathan. "You'll hear his name be radioed in."

A half an hour. Still no Dan.

An hour. Nathan hadn't moved. He wrung his basketball cap nervously in his hands. It'd been a long time since they'd seen each other. He'd only heard of how Dan was through words and text messages. Who knows if Dan looked pale, sickly, on the edge of death. Nathan had a sick feeling he was in for something he didn't want to be anywhere near.

The ding of the elevators opened, and there were a team of doctors and EMTs, and a gurney.

Nathan sprung to his feet on instinct. He watched with wide eyes as Dan revealed himself. He was a big man, but looked lost against those light blue sheets. His skin was pale, the circles under his eyes dark as night. His cheekbones has sunken in just a bit, and he looked tired and worn.

"Mr. Scott," the man by the gurney spoke softly to Dan. "We've arrived. Your son's here."

Dan's eyes flickered as they tried to get used to the bright lights. His mind was still in a bog from all the medication, but he saw Nathan as clear as day, waiting for hm.

_I guess I'm really home after all._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please let me know how you liked it! **


	30. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty-Eight _

It'd been one month, and one day. But for Ella it was just another night: she couldn't move, she couldn't sleep, and the pain was there. In order to get to sleep, she'd close her eyes, hold her mother's hand, and count to ten. If only she could bother to count to ten this time.

There were knots in her stomach, twisting inside out for the past few hours. The fan above her began to sway with the rhythm of the curtains and car traffic. She blinked a few times for relief, to no avail. Her forehead began to pound softly to the beat of a small conga drum, and every breath she tried to suck in made her feel all the more suffocated. She turned to her right and left to seek out the people who'd always made her feel better; but she was alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas walked up the stairs quietly. He smiled of the evening they'd spent together, just the three of them. A while after everyone left, it felt a little strange to be in the house- but it quickly went back to normal when they realized they were right where they started, and in a way that was how it was supposed to be.

Out of habit, Lucas made his way to the room where he'd been sleeping with Peyton since they got there; it wasn't until he made it to the doorway and peeked inside that he realized Ella was in bed alone.

"Luke!"

Lucas turned around at the sound of his name; only one person said his name like that. He followed her voice across the hall to the other unoccupied bedroom. He pushed the door open with his palm, smirking at the sight.

All the lights were put out, fairy dust lights strewn across the wall. Peyton sat on an air mattress, dressed in a light shirt and sleep shorts. She had her hair wavy with hints of those curls, her eyes a dark smoky green. Lucas smiled, swallowed hard to stay upright. He couldn't help himself, his eyes trailing over her legs.

"I can't help but feel déjà vu here," Lucas said softly when he could find his voice again. His mind flashed back to that night in that little old house; where they knew everything was going to change come morning, and all they could do was stay close and hold on tight.

Peyton laughed, reaching up and pulling Lucas down on the mattress with her. He fell onto his knees, wrapping his arms around her almost instantaneously. He leaned in to kiss her slowly, securing the feel of her lips deep in his mind. "I thought we could watch a movie," Peyton said softly when they pulled apart, her eyes twinkling. "You can pick this time."

Lucas let out a breath, thinking of all his options. He felt a smile play at his lips, feeling his heart beat faster when Peyton's fingers grazed the skin underneath his shirt. Even a late night movie got him excited, just because he got to be with her. "_Casablanca_."

Peyton just smiled at him. "You still can quote that in your sleep."

Lucas held a twinkle in his eye that had Peyton's heart fluttering. He loved that he could bring out (even more) of his old soul side with his wife and watch his absolute favorite black and white pictures. Peyton had just about as much as enthusiasm as he did about film noir; fascinated by Deborah Carr, Humphrey Bogart, Clark Gable to name a few. He had the DVD out faster than Peyton could blink, nearly ripping it out of the case and into the CD drive of his laptop. He could hear Peyton ruffling the pillows and blankets and his palms started to sweat. _What was it about this woman? _"Want to know something?"

"Always." Peyton leaned forward to hear the best kept secret.

"Don't laugh," Lucas warned playfully.

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to laugh at you." She paused, "Well, it depends what it is."

"Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if we lived in the 40's," Lucas admitted, rubbing the back of his neck like a bad habit.

Peyton laughed; she couldn't help it. "What?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Lucas cried out, his cheeks suddenly red.

Peyton grabbed his hand to make amends. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just didn't expect it. Tell me more," she pleaded with a pout.

Lucas sighed, but he knew he'd never be able to deny her, not even in jest. "You know, if my Mom's café was still open, Haley could perform there. I would own a nightclub…" Lucas' excitement faded into a scowl. "Dan would be the evil gang boss."

Peyton really laughed. "Oh God. You've put thought into this haven't you?"

Lucas thought of those sometimes boring days at Tree Hill High where he was stuck in his office. "Very much so."

Peyton's voice quieted down. She leaned closer to Lucas. "Well," she started. "What about me?"

Lucas sucked in a breath. He had a perfect vision for his 1940's Peyton. He lightly entwined their fingers before he began to speak to her. "You would be…this beautiful, _golden curled, _mysterious femme fatale. But you have this hidden potential," he smiled, thinking of all those years ago when he submitted her sketches to that magazine. To think of all the wonderful years it got him. "You'd have these eyes that were a little sad because you just wanted to be seen."

Peyton's heart started beating rapidly, and suddenly Luke's gaze was too strong and too all knowing to be met with hers. After six years, it was these heavy statements that reminded her just how well they knew one another, so much so that sometimes it still scared her. But she'd never back away, because her eyes weren't sad anymore.

Lucas smiled softly. "And…you'd fall hopelessly in love with me." He finished his sentiments with the cutest grin, dimples and all. Just like the shy boy that was too afraid to approach her when they were thirteen years old.

Instead of saying anything, Peyton pulled Lucas by his tee shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, her gaze trailing over his arms and the tattoo he'd gotten in a drunken haze with her best friend, the one that didn't mean what he thought it did. "Look at these arms," she whispered, her voice laced in lust and desire.

Lucas grinned, looking at her in a way that made her blush. _Look at her smile. Look at her eyes. Look at her heart. _He reached over, placing his palm on her cheek and kissing her heavily, pressing his lips against her roughly and almost desperately. She reacted perfectly, moaning softly when she felt the roughness of his tongue. She reached blindly to grasp a fistful of his blonde hair. They sat there for moments, all tangled up in each other with no care in the world. Peyton shivered a bit, and Lucas held her closer to him so she'd feel warm and okay. Too soon, Lucas let out a breath like he often did after they kissed like that. He leaned back against the pillows and pulled Peyton with him. "Come here," he said softly, making sure she was comfortable leaning against his chest, her small frame fitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, tight but not too tight. His nose grazed against her neck. "You smell good," he whispered, kissing her lightly. "Is it new perfume?"

"It's the same perfume I always wear Luke," she had a little smile that always came on when she didn't know how to accept a compliment. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh I almost forgot!" She got up and leaned forward.

Luke pouted. "Where'd you go?"

Peyton returned to leaning against him with a pint of ice cream. "I needed the essentials for us."

"That ice cream is for you!"

"I got two spoons!" Peyton insisted. She reached for a few Brooklyn Lagers she had sneaked into the freezer earlier. "I got _these _for you."

"Essentials." Lucas smiled as he reached over for the beer, enjoying the cold against his palm. He made sure Peyton was comfortable and started the film, knowing it really couldn't get much better than this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Here's lookin' at you, kid_.

Lucas knew if he muttered those words aloud instead of thinking them, he'd wake Peyton up. She made it through almost the entire movie, but she was just so damn exhausted that she fell asleep to the rhythm of her husband's heartbeat and safe grasp. Often, Lucas would gaze down at her and see how amazing she looked in sleep; so at peace. After all she'd been through, Lucas absolutely loved to see her like that. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I love you Luke," she said sleepily.

"Love you so much," he whispered back. He didn't care if he said it every other day. He wanted her to know as much as possible.

"_Mama!" _

Lucas squinted, lowering the volume and shutting the laptop gently. He knew that amazing little voice. _Why is she up?_

"Daddy!"

Lucas immediately tensed on alert. Something was up if Ella called for both of them. All he needed to do was make it to the door, across the hallway in three strides and he'd be at his baby girl's side. But Peyton was asleep against him, and he felt guilty about waking her up out of much needed rest. He looked down and tried to move, very gently ushering Peyton to the side, inch by inch. He'd never done anything so slowly in his life so she wouldn't stir. Ever since Ella's surgery, Peyton grew out of heavy sleeping. Instead, she woke on the spot and tended to Ella at any sign of discomfort whatsoever.

Lucas breathed out when he stood up successfully. He looked down and saw Peyton naturally gravitate to the spot he had vacated. After placing a blanket over her, Lucas left the room with the door partly ajar.

"Daddy!" Ella's voice was more frantic, this time accompanied with a helpless cry.

Lucas picked up the pace. He pushed the door all the way open with his hand and saw Ella lying in the middle of the bed. "Ella? Are you okay?" He reached over for the dresser lamp and turned it on.

Ella replied with sobs to the intrusion of light to her throbbing headache and dizziness. "I don't feel well!"

Lucas edged closer, sitting next to her on the bed. "Okay, okay," his voice was soft and gentle to keep her calm. "Is it your tummy?"

Ella nodded, her face wet and contorted in pain. Her mind began to race at the thought of getting sick all over herself. "Daddy I think I'm going to throw up!"

At those words, Lucas got up quickly to the bathroom nearby, searching deftly for the pink basin he hoped Peyton remembered to leave by the sink. Luckily she did this time, and Lucas was by Ella's side in seconds. He held the basin in front of her in preparation.

Ella cried even harder, her stomach twisted in all kinds of knots. She wasn't sure if she was nervous because she wasn't feeling well or nervous of the actual act of vomiting in a tiny pink bowl thing. "I don't want to!"

"It's alright Ella, if it needs to come out, it needs to come out. Don't worry." Lucas got Ella's damp hair away from her face, rubbing her back to soothe her somehow. He wished he were the one sick instead.

Ella shook her head in defiance, her face pale. Her eyes looked a bit hollow, and as she sat forward above the basin, she began to heave. She sat there for at least a few minutes sucking in air, her heart pounding. The bile would rise in her throat and then go back down, almost like it was cowering away. "It doesn't want to now," Ella cried, feeling stuck.

Lucas winced. "That's okay. It's probably just a false alarm." He slowly withdrew the pink basin and placed it beside him. He wiped stray tears off of Ella's cheeks gently. "Why don't you lie down," he instructed softly, gently adjusting her position on the pillows so she could sleep. For a few minutes Lucas tried to soothe her by rubbing her belly over and over. "Do you want some water?"

"Y…yeah."

Soon Lucas returned with a glassful of water and ice. He held it near Ella's lips, and soon realized she still needed help. He put his hand on her lower back to support her, the other hand holding the water glass. Lucas almost couldn't watch Ella sip the water, barely being able to hold up her weight or swallow decent amounts.

When Ella was done, Lucas made sure she was comfortable. She still looked a bit pale, so Lucas pressed his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever," Lucas noted. "How long have you been feeling badly sweetie?"

Ella sniffled as her tears came to a slow. "Well I felt okay earlier it was just after I took my medicine," at the memory, fresh tears began to fall. She winced when the muscles of her stomach contracted and twisted. "But it still really hurts!"

"Shh," Lucas whispered, rubbing her back some more. "Just lie down and relax. Try and close your eyes."

Ella grabbed Lucas' hand and wouldn't let go. "Can you stay Daddy?" she asked the question quietly, tears lining her green eyes.

"Of course." Lucas paused, "How about we try something?" He got next to Ella and lay on his back, resting his head on his arms. Ella mimicked him, and he had to chuckle. "Okay. So…" Lucas head began to run its wheels as he thought of an approach. He remembered a certain poster Ella had taped up to one of the walls in her bedroom back home. "Who's your favorite Disney villain?"

"Captain Hook."

"Alright…. so how about you and I close our eyes and imagine what it'd be like to stay in Neverland for the night?"

Ella smiled for the first time since she'd gotten put to bed. She closed her eyes almost instantly, filling her mind with adventures with the Lost Boys, quests to find Tinker Bell, and flying with Peter Pan. When Ella finally fell into sleep, she grasped her father's hand tightly, thinking of what it would be like if she never really had to grow up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The curtains were closed. Only streams of light were illuminating his face, and he liked it that way because it meant he could sleep more. More sleep meant less time to think. He laid his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes gently. The _swoosh _of the ocean waves began a rhythm in his ears, counteracting to the slow ache of his heartbeat.

"Good morning Dan!"

Dan's eyes shot open quickly at the sound of his live-in nurse Audrey's voice. He'd forgotten to look at the clock. "Morning," he grumbled, feigning no sleep.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Audrey insisted, fixing a crooked flowerpot. "You know I always wake you up at 9!" She scowled surveying the room, "It's too dark in here." She walked over and opened the drapes in one classy flourish, letting the light pour in.

Dan squinted and frowned that the light had to be so damn blinding. But he quickly pasted on a smile when Audrey turned back around. Out of the corner of Dan's eye, he saw the small vital machine he just _knew _Audrey was going to use next. When it came to her job, she really was one that stuck to routine.

"Let me just take your vitals," Audrey said next after fluffing Dan's pillow. She didn't notice Dan smirking to himself. Instead she brought the machine by Dan's side, strapping his left arm into the blood pressure cuff. Dan soon listened to the long drone of the machine as the cuff coiled tightly around his arm. Simultaneously, Audrey swiped a handy rolling thermometer across his forehead to take his temperature. A short beep, and Audrey seemed satisfied. "Everything looks okay," she announced.

But Dan stopped paying attention. His gaze was out the window, staring as a young boy played football with his father, laughing and running away with the football tucked under his arm, the sand under his toes. _Just like yesterday. _ He turned to Audrey and his gaze was timid. "Has Nathan called?"

Audrey's heart hurt at the sound of hope in Dan's voice. Everyday he asked, and everyday she wished she had better news. "No," she admitted. But she put on a smile anyway, patting Dan's arm. "But the day's just begun!"

Dan nodded to appease her, laughing in spite of himself. "Well, if Nathan hasn't called, I don't suppose my other son has?"

Audrey shook her head no again.

Dan sighed, trying to hide it. He thought of the little boy on the beach, who'd probably have plenty of other mornings like this one. He won't have to worry about getting a job, paying bills, making amends for terrible choices. "You know, Audrey," Dan began, pulling his blanket up to his chest, "I wish I never grew up."

Audrey laughed. "We've all said that once or twice." She opened up the window a little bit to let in air. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jamie! Breakfast!" Haley called loudly from the kitchen, holding a plate of food in one hand and Matthew on her opposite hip. She placed the food on the placemat next to Nathan, who was sitting with that morning's newspaper.

Haley placed a series of kisses to Matthew's cheek, making him giggle desirously. She placed him in his high chair, where Nathan fed him small pieces of home fries when Haley wasn't looking.

"I bet you Jamie's still hiding in his room," Haley told Nathan with a sigh. "He's been acting like this-"

"For the past two weeks?" Nathan finished with a knowing glance. "You do remember who I brought back home two weeks ago, right? Nathan flinched, thinking of that awkward greeting and feeling somewhat grateful that he wasn't forced to ride along with Dan in the ambulance.

Haley raised her brows and relaxed her shoulders. "Yes, of course I do." She forcibly put her hair behind her ears like she often did when she was concerned.

Upon seeing this, Nathan got up from his chair. "I've got it," he reassured Haley, sweetly fixing her hair and winking at her. "Be right back, Little Man," he told Matthew, ruffling his dark hair. He turned and began towards Jamie's room, his gait heavy and domineering up the stairs. "James Lucas Scott!"

Nathan rounded a corner. He tapped on Jamie's partly opened door. He found his eldest son sitting with his shoulders hunched on the edge of the bed. He was slowly bouncing his once favorite orange toy basketball he carried everywhere when he was four years old. Jamie didn't look up when the door opened, only when Nathan spoke again.

"What're you doing? Your mother wants you to come down to eat."

Jamie kept bouncing the ball, listening to the slow rhythm on the floorboards. "I'm not hungry."

Nathan frowned, walking farther into the room. He strode over to the edge of Jamie's bed and snatched the toy basketball from the air. When he finally got Jamie's full attention, Nathan sat beside him. "What're you thinking? Anything you want to talk about?"

Jamie shrugged and averted his gaze: something Nathan did when he was 10 years old and wanted to be left alone.

"Tell you what," Nathan began, taking hold of the small basketball beside him. "Why don't you get dressed, have some food, and I'll take you to hang out with Andre. And Chuck," Nathan added hastily, although he secretly had a softer spot for Quentin Field's little brother. Anytime Nathan looked at him, he thought of Q and where he might've been _right now._

"River Court?" Jamie asked hopefully, brightening up at the mention of his favorite place.

Nathan grinned. "Sure."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in New York City, Lucas was slowly carrying Ella downstairs so she could have her omelet. She rested her head against Luke's chest, trying to keep her eyes open as she grasped his shirt in her little fists to hold on. Lucas took her to the living room, her wheelchair ready and waiting. Lucas placed her in the chair gently while adjusting the pillows behind her back and under her casted legs. He wheeled her in the kitchen where Peyton was waiting.

Peyton smiled a big smile like she did when she always saw her little girl. "Hey, you're up!" she went to her side and covered her face in little kisses until she had something like a smile. "Are you feeling any better?" Lucas had told her of what went on last night when she slept, and while she felt bad about sleeping through it, Peyton was also glad Ella didn't get sick on herself or worse.

"A little," Ella answered meekly. She leaned into Peyton's touch when she gently pressed her hand against her forehead.

"You have a slight fever," Peyton said, relieved. Being sick was the last thing Ella needed right now. She noticed Ella was quiet and a little somber, a far cry from her usually cheery and happy self. "Do you want your breakfast?" Peyton turned as Lucas handed her the plate and finished off his coffee.

Ella shook her head no at the steaming omelet on her lap. She was sure this particular dish was _not _going to sit well with her still upset stomach. She had a moment of relief when she woke up and felt semi-normal, until she tried to sit up and a jolt of twisting pain hit her stomach, just like the ones that had kept her up the night before.

"You have to eat at least a little bit," Peyton encouraged.

Ella tried to sit up and she winced, moaning at the return of her headache. She saw the plate of food that her mother had already cut up for her, and felt the insides of her stomach swirling as if to say, _don't do this to me. _But Peyton already gathered a little bit of food onto the fork and held it up to her lips.

Ella meekly took the food from the fork, slowly chewing it and delaying swallowing it. Her reservations distracted her from the taste, a normally positive experience, as Peyton was an exceptionally skilled cook. When she finally did, she felt it slide down her throat in a taunt. This wasn't going to go over well.

Peyton gathered another forkful, holding it to Ella's lips. Ella defiantly turned her head away.

"No?" Peyton asked.

"Bad idea."

Lucas stood surveying the whole thing, his lips pursed. Suddenly, he had an idea as to why she was so sick, and he kicked himself for not thinking of it before. Lucas turned toward the granite counter, his eyes peeled for one thing in particular. As soon as he spotted it, he grasped it in his hand, silently reading the label:

_Scott, Ella_

_ OXYCODON_

_ Take 1-2 capsules every four to six hours as needed_

_ Farrell, Simon D. M.D._

Lucas spun the rather large orange bottle in his hands, reading the many neon stickers on the bottle with various warnings:

_MAY CAUSE DIZZINESS_

_ MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS _

_ DO NOT OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY_

Lucas let the medication drop out of his palm like it was a deadly virus. Well, maybe not a virus, but certainly deadly. _How could we not consider this?_ Lucas thought to himself. _Surely we did. One of the biggest cautions with strong pain medications were its side effects. _Lucas tried to convince himself that they weren't overdosing her by any means; in the beginning when she took the medication quite diligently she _was _in a lot of pain. The echoes of Ella crying and screaming at night (and day) still remained in Lucas' head.

Lucas waited until Peyton gave Ella a bit of fruit until getting her attention.  
"Peyt, it's the medication. Is she still taking two pills every four hours?"

Peyton lowered her voice to a whisper as they moved to the other side of the room. Ella had big ears, just like her cousin Jamie. "I reduced the dose to one pill about every six hours or more." Peyton gazed at Ella with concerned mother's eyes. "I knew it. Have you been seeing how she keeps rubbing and itching her face? And yesterday she was acting so lethargic."

Lucas nodded. "II just feel bad we didn't think of this before."

Peyton raised her brows. "You think I haven't considered that I've been feeding my five year old a narcotic? But she was in pain, my sweetheart."

Lucas looked over and saw Ella trying to tolerate eating a piece of melon. "She's doing really well. Think of how amazing it's going to be when this is all over. Our baby's going to walk, baby!"

Peyton laughed, thinking of how natural it was to smile when somebody said that. Her heart beat a little faster too. "I know!" They ended the conversation with a rather enthusiastic high five.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chuck Skolnick and Andre Fields were already playing one-on-one at the River Court under a cloudless sky when Nathan and Jamie approached them with a semi-happy greeting.

"Hey Mr. Scott!" Andre greeted politely.

Nathan ruffled Andre's hair. "What did I tell you man? Its just Nathan to you!"

Andre smiled bashfully. "Sorry. Sometimes I don't know what to call you since you're kind of insanely famous and all."

Nathan laughed. "I promise, just Nathan. Remember, any time you want to see the Bobcats play, just let me know alright?"

"Awesome!"

They both turned around when Chuck cleared his throat.

"You too, Chuck," Nathan assured him deadpan.

Chuck nodded. "Thought so. But by the way Scott, I could _so _school you."

Jamie scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Nathan raised his brows. "I really wish I could stay and prove you wrong Chuck. But I've got to run. You boys stay put, you hear? Someone will be back to pick you all up in a little while. Jamie, do you have your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you actually take it off vibrate please."

"I know, I know," Jamie droned, itching to be distracted with the best game in the world.

Nathan smiled. "Alright then. I love you boy," Nathan bent down and kissed his son on the crown of his head. He then turned around and began to make his way back to his parked car.

"Wait, Dad!" Jamie ran up behind his father before he went off, away from the others. Nathan turned to him, and Jamie lowered his voice. "I just wanted to say…" Jamie trailed off, swallowed slowly. His father was patient and his gaze soft. "I really miss Grandpa Dan." His hands and legs began to shake nervously. "And it sucks that he's all alone."

Nathan sighed and knelt down so him and Jamie were eye to eye. "It's OK to miss him, buddy. Grandpa Dan loves you." As much as he couldn't stand the man, Nathan couldn't negate that Dan cared deeply for his first grandson.

"You know, I bet he loves you too." Jamie spoke boldly. "Can't you just forgive him? You and Mom always tell me to be forgiving."

Nathan sighed. How much he adored his son; so intelligent and kind hearted. "It's complicated Jamie."

Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes and edging away from Nathan. "Let me guess, 'maybe when I'm older?' Whatever." With that, Jamie stalked off towards his friends and under the basketball hoops, leaving Nathan to do nothing but retreat back to his car.

Nathan slammed the driver's door shut. "Fucking Dan," he swore, playing with his seatbelt. He watched Jamie begin a game to eleven with Andre from the driver's seat. How he wished he could have Jamie understand all those twisted years of his childhood. How he wished he could tell Jamie, _if only you were there and saw how Keith's death ruined all of our lives, especially Lucas'. _It was no secret that Nathan's older brother was never the same since losing Keith. To some extent, Nathan knew Jamie had to feel _that_, underneath all his doubts.

Nathan took a breath, before reaching through the glove compartment on the passenger's side until he found a small business card he'd had for a while.

_Audrey Liddell, R.N._

_Specialist in Geriatric and Hospice care_

Nathan's stomach still turned when he read the word _hospice_. He read the number of her cell phone and email, and decided he knew a better method. He was going to take a drive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella stirred awake hours later, her lips parched and her stomach still swirling about. She lifted her own hand to her forehead to check if she still had fever. She couldn't tell, because sickness was usually all-relative anyway.

"Mommy?" she called quietly.

"Yes, baby," Peyton replied, walking in from the backyard with her I-Pod. She hadn't had a lot of time to listen to it, and she realized earlier how much she'd missed hanging out with just her music. "You miss me?"

"Yeah," Ella answered quietly. "I always miss you."

It was things like that made Peyton certain that nobody loved her like her daughter did. "I was in the yard, silly!" She didn't mention that she had a baby monitor next to her to make sure Ella was breathing. She crawled next to her on the bed.

Ella was eager to be close to her. "Do I still have fever?" she asked softly.

Peyton checked. "No, it's gone! I told you that nap would make you feel better."

Ella smiled, but it faded quickly when there was a sudden rush of pain on both her legs. Her teeth began to chatter and her feet tensed. She grimaced, grabbing Peyton's hand tightly. "Ow!"

"Breathe," Peyton instructed calmly, hovering over Ella so she could look into her eyes. "Just deep breaths." She grew concerned when she saw Ella's teeth began to chatter more violently and goose bumps arose on her skin. Her gaze was concerned, her voice was wary. "Why are you shivering?"

"I…I don't know!" Ella got out.

"Here let me keep you warm," Peyton cuddled closer to her, rubbed her arms and wrapped Ella's pink blanket around her upper body. She turned when she heard Lucas walk in through the front door. "There's Daddy with the Tylenol."

"Tylenol?"

"We're giving you a different medication, one that's not going to make you sick." Peyton's heart grew heavy when she recalled before Ella's nap when her diaper was soiled and Peyton and Luke had to give her another bath on the spot- and then had to calm Ella down when she began to cry of embarrassment. "This is going to just help if you're in pain, no more of that heavy stuff."

Lucas walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ella and Peyton asked in unison.

"I just got off the phone with Lucia, Dr. Farrell's secretary. We made another appointment. Pumpkin pie, you're getting your cast off in a few days!" Lucas couldn't wait to tell his girls, the news begging to escape him. He probably would've told the whole neighborhood.

Peyton's eyes brightened, but Ella's were brighter. Her smile was the largest they'd seen in weeks. "Really!"

"Really," Lucas confirmed with a laugh. He'd asked Lucia _and _Emilie to repeat _Dr. Farrell says it's nearly time for it to come off_. He'd never heard better news. "September 3rd." He'd never think of a better date.

Ella raised her arms in victory. She could count the number of days left in one hand. "_Finally!" _

Peyton laughed. "That's my girl!" She showered her face in kisses, and both of her parents trapped her in their biggest hugs yet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"N E E D L E" Audrey announced, placing her Scrabble tiles on the board, with a somewhat satisfied smile. She didn't realize how amazing her opponent was at this game, but she still got it. "Your go, Dan."

"Clever, _Nurse _Audrey," Dan joked. "But you do realize I'm still ahead?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, her short brown hair moving along with her. "Watch it there, Mr. _ex _Mayor. Are you always this arrogant?"

"Yes."

The sound of a car's tire spinning on the gravel caught Dan's attention. His head snapped to the open window to see who could possibly be visiting him. It was a silver Range Rover. He knew that Range Rover. His palms began to sweat. "Audrey," he called. "That's my son. That's Nathan."

Audrey smiled cheerfully. "You see? I told you the day wasn't over!"

Dan couldn't help but smile like a thrilled child. "Hurry up and greet him! Hurry, before he changes his mind and leaves!" Dan sat up, his heart beating quickly. But this time his excitement overpowered the pain. The monitor he was hooked up to began to beep at a faster pace.

"Take it easy, Dan. You can't get too hyper. We went over this."

Dan rolled his eyes, looking out the window and seeing that the engine of Nathan's car was still running and he himself hadn't stepped out of the car yet. "Audrey, come on. I promise I'll calm down."

Audrey eyed him carefully until the beeps slowed. "Alright. I'm going. Why would he leave if he drove all the way here?" she asked as she left the room and made her way downstairs.

Dan remained silent, his eyes peeled to the door. Sweet Audrey. She didn't know. He'd hired her the day after he informed cardiologist Dr. Thorton that he was stopping treatment for his heart condition, and asked to be removed from the heart transplant list. She was sweet, bubbly, and charming- something Dan hated at first when he wanted to drown in alcohol and self pity. But he learned quickly that Audrey was a tough one, and wouldn't stand by and watch Dan do that to himself. She scolded him to no end when he snuck off to New York without her knowing, and they'd gotten close ever since. It seemed on Dan's darkest days, Audrey was always around. Always around, and she didn't know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan sat in the car. His eyes stared at the open window with the flapping white curtains, and somehow he knew that's where Dan was. He just couldn't bring himself to go inside yet. _What was he doing? Why?_

But then Nathan heard Jamie's voice. He supposed one's love for their child could empower them to do just about anything. So, with a heavy step, Nathan trudged to the front door up those massive stairs. After just two knocks, Audrey Liddell answered the door with her brightest smile. "Hey, Nathan!"

Nathan grinned back; her smile was as infectious as Haley's. "Hello Audrey, how're you?"

"I'm doing well! Please, come in!"

Nathan walked slowly across the threshold, looking around. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been inside this beach house, but it hadn't changed much. The furniture looked rearranged, but Nathan supposed that was Audrey's doing.

"Dan's real excited to see you. What a nice surprise!"

"I could say the same thing."

The trip through the door was quick, and Dan sat up straight, having just finished fixing up his matted hair. "Hello Nathan," Dan spoke quietly, reminding his heart not to get too active.

Nathan didn't say anything.

Audrey looked between both of them warily. _What's going on here? _"I'll just be downstairs," she decided that was best. "Press that button if you need me Dan." She closed the door behind them, and the room was swallowed in silence and repressed anger.

"I was destroying Audrey in Scrabble," Dan said for the sake of conversation; he knew Nathan wasn't going to speak first.

"You always seemed to make everything a competition," Nathan said, his voice stinging Dan like a bad cut. Once again, he was reminded of his mistakes. He always would be until the very last day, that much he knew.

"What brings you here?"

Nathan breathed air from his nostrils, crossing his arms over his broad chest in a bold stance. "My son asked me why I can't forgive you today."

Dan tensed, his eyes sharp, his chest pounding. He couldn't find the words to reply.

"And I hate that I have to look him in the eye and tell him that I'm incapable of forgiving my own father, because of what you did." Nathan's voice was slick with disgust.

Instantly Dan remembered the words Nathan told him on two occasions: _The day Keith died, you died. _The first was on the day of his High School Graduation, the second when Dan went to the hospital un-announced to meet his new baby grandson, Matthew James Scott. "You're not incapable." Dan said back strongly. Somehow knowing that Audrey would not desert him kept him going. "You just don't want to."

Almost instantly, Nathan started fuming. How dare Dan insinuate that he was in the _wrong_ for wanting to look into this murderer's eyes? _How dare he?_ "You're damn right I don't want to!" Nathan yelled, his voice rising. "God damn it, Dan! _Why?_"

Dan flinched: that haunting, awful question. _That's what you get. _"Lucas asked me the same thing. It won't do any good for you to know why."

"That's bull shit!" Nathan's veins filled with anger, his cheeks getting flush. "You shot him without reason and ruined everyone's lives!"

Dan yelled for the first time in ages. "You think I don't know that! Keith is in my head! All the time, every day! Is he in yours? Do you see him walking around you, speaking to you, staring at you? Or do you just smile when you think of him!" Dan was breathing too hard, and the monitor began going off, slowly at first but more excitedly as Dan got more anxious.

Nathan swallowed, steadying his temper. He didn't reply.

Dan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Nathan was still there.

"Jamie asks everyday before he goes to sleep if he can visit you. He knows."

Dan wished they could go out for one last ice cream cone. "Well. Whatever guilt I know you carry by not letting him interact with me anymore, it's not as bad as mine. Trust me on that." Dan was tired, the yelling got him tired, and he was sore, aching, upset. But he garnered just enough energy to press the button that called for Audrey, and didn't let go until she appeared in the room.

Audrey walked in moments later, on complete nursing mode. She put Dan back on oxygen, sticking the prongs in his nose. "Nathan," she said firmly, seriously, "I think it's best you head out. He needs his rest now."

Nathan couldn't look Audrey in the eye when all he saw was honest disappointment. Without another word, he turned around and was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_And…._ that's eleven," Andre flourished with a winning basket that sunk over Jamie and into the net. "Second time in a row baby!"

Jamie huffed, resisting the urge to kick his shoe against the concrete. He' d been off and out of focus and he knew this.

"Wow," Chuck drawled from his seat on the bleachers. "I thought you were supposed to be good, Jamie."

Jamie scowled and ignored Chuck's annoying comments.

"My turn," Chuck announced, jumping to the ground. Andre took his place on the bleachers. "To kick your ass, that is."

"Check the ball, Chuck," Jamie bit back, holding back the anger in his eyes. Sometimes Chuck had the biggest mouth. _Why do I even hang out with this jerk?_

Chuck smirked, and passed the ball roughly to Jamie across the court. "Don't disappoint your Dad, now."

Jamie gripped the ball tightly between his fingers, bending down low. Him and Chuck stared each other right in the face. One bounce, and Jamie was on the move, trying to get around Chuck on the left. But Chuck was one step ahead, and bumped Jamie hard on the shoulder, sending him stumbling back with the ball free. Chuck grabbed it, ran back and sunk a three pointer. He ended up getting two more baskets, capitalizing on Jamie's simple errors.

"Shame." Chuck sneered, bouncing the ball up and down. "Wasn't your Grandfather famous too? He's probably laughing at you from his prison cell."

Jamie bit the inside of his cheek, his gaze stone cold. _What was his problem? _He hated that everyone knew, that it was still mentioned in local newspapers, that people still whispered about it when they saw Jamie and his father walking down the sidewalk. He hated that it had to exist; hated that he knew a different Dan than everyone else. But what he hated the most? Grandpa Dan was leaving soon.

"Shut up."

Chuck laughed seeing Jamie getting irritated because he was normally so calm and cheerful. Now that he had the ball, he bent down low on his knees, maneuvering the ball between his legs as a skill move. Jamie went to block him, but all he saw was his Grandpa's face. Distracted, he tripped on his toes, falling to the floor.

Chuck went for the lay up and then busted out in laughter. "_Dude_, you actually suck."

"I said shut up!" Jamie yelled louder. "Leave me alone!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Andre shake his head in disapproval at Chuck's prodding.

Chuck turned to Andre. "Oh come on, Jamie's gimpy cousin could whoop him right now."

Andre's eyes widened at the remark. He turned to Jamie quickly.

Jamie's eyes bulged at the mention of his little cousin. His anger released when he charged, shoving Chuck as hard as he could into the bleachers. Chuck stumbled back with a shout, knocking his head and lower back into the metal bleachers.

"Whoa!" Andre yelled, jumping out of the way.

"Ow!" Chuck yelped, rubbing the back of his head where a bump would soon form. He got up slowly from the fall. "That was a joke!"

"It's NOT funny!" Jamie yelled hotly. He was breathing ragged and his fists were clenched. "Do not talk about Ella like that!" He knew he shouldn't say what he was about to, but he was so mad he didn't care. "How would you like it if I talked about how your Mom drinks so much?"

"Everyone relax," Andre tried to mediate.

At the mention of his mother, Chuck grounded his teeth together and approached Jamie slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits. "You better not." Chuck warned, his breath hot and tainted against Jamie's face. He had a grasp on the front of Jamie's shirt until Jamie shoved his hand away.

Jamie did not falter from Chuck's threatening stare. He had force in his fists; he was angry and confused; and this boy in front of him was about to become his punching bag. Jamie leaned in real close and said, "Or what?"

Chuck wound back his arm and punched Jamie right in the eye in a split second, the pain harsh and telling as it grew and expanded rapidly. Jamie staggered back, shutting his eyelid tight as it already began to swell up.

"Chill!" Andre shouted, trying to hold Chuck back. Chuck fought him off.

Jamie held still a moment, before he looked back and saw that stupid smirk on Skolnick's face; he was going to wipe it right off. Jamie ground his jaw before he ran and fully tackled Chuck to the concrete. They rolled around, punching and pinching and shouting expletives, just trying to hurt each other while they protected the ones they loved.

Andre's jaw dropped before he jumped right in to intervene, trying to tug Chuck off of Jamie who was pinned underneath against the ground. Chuck was a little taller, and he was getting a few good hits on Jamie's stomach and chest, while Jamie pushed him with his arms and smashed his fist into Chuck's cheek.

"JAMES!"

Haley jumped from the car, her sister Quinn right by her side; both sets of eyes were wide in horror. "STOP IT!"

Both Haley and Quinn separated the boys until Jamie was on one side of the court with a black eye and bloody lip; while Chuck was on the other side with a busted cheek and bloody nose, along with bruises on his head and back.

Jamie was steaming, crouched down with his Aunt Quinn's hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Haley demanded forcibly, her voice shaking with rage. She was met with a desperate chorus of tangled _he did this and he said that and he started it!_ When Haley put up her hand it was instantly silenced. "You guys are meant to be best friends always!" she shouted loudly, and Andre jumped a little. She met both of them with an icy stare. "Chuck, I'm going to call your mother to come get you."

Chuck scowled, especially when Jamie smirked behind his mother's back. Of course she would have his side.

But then Haley turned towards Jamie, and her gaze was even harsher; it was one of a disappointed mother. "Get in the car right now," she warned, her voice low.

"Come _on _Mom!"

"James Lucas Scott, your little brother is watching you from the window," Haley growled. "Get your ass in the car now!"

Chuck's mother nearly dragged her son by the arm to her own car when she arrived. Jamie and Andre both sat next to other pretty awkwardly in another. Haley gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. _Her son Jamie fighting. Fighting! _"I'm so mad right now." Haley said between her teeth to no one in particular. She slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and they lurched out of the River Court.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas and Peyton washed Ella's hair much easier this time around. They soon figured out that they could have her lean her head back against an empty sink and pull out the small hose to wet her hair, the water warm and comforting. They did it as a team, Lucas wetting her hair and Peyton scrubbing it gently, going deep in her roots with shampoo and conditioner. Eventually they were so good at it that they managed to complete the process without wetting Ella with any water.

Once Ella was all washed and comfortable in the bedroom, Peyton crawled under the covers next to her with a glass of wine. She gently put her hand on Ella's back and scratched it to get her to relax a little bit more. It worked of course, Ella released tension in her shoulders and fell into the pillow. Everything was perfect to wind the day down and start their nightly read. But Lucas refused to tell Ella which new book they were starting (since she read and re-read all the ones she chose) because it was a surprise.

Lucas knocked on the door with his knuckle, clad in sleepwear. He held one hand behind his back. "Here we go," he announced with a smile. He was definitely as excited as Ella was.

Ella clapped happily. "What is it?"

Lucas took in a breath and unveiled the book.

_"Harry Potter_!" Ella declared with glee. "We can start it for real now?"

"You bet." Lucas crawled next to Ella's right side on the bed, and smiled when he saw the light in her eyes. Once he was settled, he let Ella hold the side of the book.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, _by JK Rowling," Ella read sharply. She turned to Lucas with a smile. "Does this mean you're going to read in an accent!" Nothing sounded like better entertainment.

"Ask really nicely and he will." Peyton chipped in, laughing at Lucas' face.

Ella did her best pout.

Lucas glanced to Peyton in a way that said he was definitely going to get back at her when Ella fell asleep. He laughed at the fact that he would probably never live this night down. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and began-over and over because Ella couldn't stop laughing-soon the noise subsided and it started a little bit like this:

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…" _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Beginning to late evening, Nathan decided that sometimes his family was definitely _not _normal. He came to that conclusion when he was basking in the peaceful silence of an empty house, looking forward to devouring a self made sandwich and a beer: a treat before training camp began soon. Alas, it was interrupted when Haley stormed into the house shouting.

"Get upstairs! You're grounded. One month!"

Nathan turned and walked towards the commotion. He saw Haley's anger and Jamie's messed up face, only somewhat bettered by the ice pack Haley forced him on in the car ride over. "What happened?" he asked, unheard.

"_Mom. _That's so long! Chuck was running his mouth about Ella! He said really mean stuff, he said-"

Haley cut him off. "Whatever he said, I raised you to fight words with words. I don't want you to _ever_ raise your hand to _anyone_! Do you hear me?"

"He punched me first!" Jamie insisted.

Nathan raised his brows. "You and Chuck got into a fight?"

"I do not care if he punched you first. You _do not _punch back; you walk away. Are we clear?"

Jamie scoffed. If anyone saw him walk away from a fight instead of rightfully defending himself, everyone would sneer and call him a pussy. There was no sense explaining that to his mother; she could go on all night. So he bounded up the stairs to the sanctity of his room without another word. He got angrier when he heard Haley retelling the story to his father in a way that made _him_ seem like the culprit.

Jamie was fuming, and he walked over to his dresser where he had framed a picture of himself and Ella at the party last Christmas, where everyone got snowed in. She was sitting on his lap, her legs dangling over the edge of the couch on top of his own. They both had on their most honest smiles. "Why do people make fun?" Jamie asked to himself. If only they bothered to look past the physical and get to know how great she was. She was beautiful inside and out.

Jamie bit his lip. He took out his phone from his pocket and began to dial a familiar number.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas was reading deep into the first chapter when he heard his cell phone buzzing on the night table. "Our first interruption," he lamented.

"Boo!" Ella called from his side. She had leaned into his arm and willed herself to stay awake.

Lucas reached over for his phone, frowning when he saw his nephew's name on the screen. "Jamie? Are you okay buddy?"

"_I'm fine, Uncle Luke. Promise. I'm just calling to say goodnight to Ella." _

Lucas relaxed his shoulders in relief. "Oh, okay. Hold on a minute she's right here," Lucas passed the phone to Ella. "He wants to say goodnight!"

Ella couldn't hide her big smile. She took the phone eagerly after Lucas put it on speakerphone so they could all hear.

"What a great cousin you have!" Peyton said sweetly, passing her finger over Ella's cheek.

"Hi Jamie!"

"_Ella! How're you feeling?"_

"A lot better. I was kinda sick earlier. But guess what? I'm getting my cast off in a few days _and _Daddy and I just started reading _Harry Potter_!"

_Jamie laughed. _"_Awesome!" There was a slight pause as he built up the courage. "Well I just wanted to say goodnight. Everything's going to be okay, because I love you." _

Ella didn't see the way Lucas smiled or the way Peyton's heart melted.

"I love you too Jamie! Well I have to go now, Daddy's pretending to be Bumbledore."

"_Dumbledore_," Lucas corrected with a sheepish smile.

_Jamie laughed again. "Uncle Lucas, you do the best impressions." _

Lucas thanked him, and all too soon the conversation came to a close. Huddled together, Lucas read his family the rest of the first and then whole second chapter, marked the page with a bookmark, kissed Ella asleep and then shut the light. Lucas and Peyton smiled at each other lovingly from across the bed, and with their eyes whispered the very same thing:

_Everything's going to be okay, because I love you. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**September 3****rd****. Save the date! **


	31. Chapter 29

**AI didn't get many reviews this chapter! I would've thought Jamie's interaction with Chuck would've gotten some response. This story has only a handful of chapters left. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you want to see in the story before we close the curtain! **

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_James Russell Lowell once said: "Endurance is the crowning quality, and patience all the passion of great hearts."_

-x-x-

_Swoosh._ So was the beautiful sound of a basketball filling a net; the perfect resonance to Lucas on this perfect day. He'd woken up extra early and retreated to the basketball hoop under the deck. The sun rose and kissed his skin good morning, oranges and purples leaking from the clouds. They enveloped Lucas in his sanctity: an empty court, just him and his thoughts. The basketball bounced right to his feet, begging for more. He picked it up and practiced his jump shot: _swoosh. _Over and over, he and the ball had a silent conversation. Blood ran warm through his veins, and the one place where he couldn't be touched was where he remained; where time stood still until he was ready to return to the real world and on to something better for his little girl.

When Lucas opened the green screen door, he had to pause and smile.

Peyton was dancing, her hips rocking to and fro to some upbeat pop song she would've never listened to otherwise. But today was special. The music was loud and she was so immersed in dancing to the rhythms she didn't even notice her husband leaning against the doorway, watching.

Lucas grinned, dimples and all, when he saw her get lost in the overplayed music. He loved to see her so carefree. He leaned against the doorway; arms crossed, and tried not to get distracted by the sensual yet playful sway of her hips.

When Peyton turned to her right and saw Lucas bemusedly watching her, she paused only for a second. Oh, he was going to make fun of her for weeks now, wasn't he?

_ Ah, hell. _

Peyton resumed dancing, moving her hips toward him in a goofy yet wonderful way.

Lucas' eyes widened. He knew where this was going. He immediately blushed and cowered back.

Sure enough, Peyton started laughing and pulled Lucas by his grey shirt; the one that stopped at the sleeves and showed his strong muscular arms. He tried to resist, shaking his head and dragging his feet on the wooden floor. But Peyton was adamant, pulling him close to her. She snuck her hands to run up his tanned chest, pulling his shirt right over his head.

_How could he refuse her now_?

Lucas sighed before he got lost in the music too and broke out into a dance move he refused to show in public, his feet following his hips. Peyton erupted in laughter, and they laughed and danced around the kitchen like fools together; two people in love who weren't afraid to just be _happy _this fine morning.

When Peyton got close enough, Lucas rolled his hips in a way she thought was awfully sexy. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to crash against his bare chest. She gently wiped the sweat off his brow, all as their hips swung in sync. Lucas responded by interrupting Peyton's dance and wonderful laughter by kissing her with all the passion he had in him. She moaned just a little bit, raking her hands through his blonde hair. Before she knew it Lucas easily picked her up in his arms and spun her around, not ending their kiss once.

They were so lost in each other that it got a little intense and Lucas actually lost his balance, tripping on an untied shoelace. "Oh no!" Peyton shrieked, and began to laugh.

"Shit!" Lucas swore. It was too late to catch his fall, so he held onto Peyton tightly as they both fell to the floor. He groaned when his back hit the floor pretty hard, and Peyton fell gracelessly on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked in between giggles, her arms splayed over his chest. "Nice job Mr. Suave."

Lucas glared at her, but she kept on laughing. "Shut up," he teased. He reached up to tickle her sides playfully. "I'm uncoordinated when it comes to you."

"Still?"

Lucas nodded with a smirk. "Oh yeah."

Peyton raised her brows, shifting closer to him. She heard him groan when he pressed rather suggestively against her thigh. She began to trace lines along the taut muscles of his chest with just one finger. "Well you weren't uncoordinated the night of my birthday," she whispered.

Lucas swallowed and felt his skin heating up. He remembered that whole evening to the last detail and wished they could have it back. Before Dan and that whole mess, where it was just him and his wife…all night long. "Absolutely not," Lucas whispered with a deep husk. "Baby, you _know_ that's different."

Peyton briefly thought back at the way he touched her and the way he made her feel in those hours they had to themselves. Her heart didn't stop racing as she floated on air with the man she loved most. "Yes I do," she admitted before kissing him. They kissed as long as they could until they couldn't breathe. Lucas pulled her to the side and she curled into his body, draping her leg over his. He was starting to think the floor wasn't so uncomfortable after all.

Peyton still ran her finger over Lucas' chest and stomach, watching as his beautiful blues fluttered closed. She knew that he'd been through so much too and was exhausted in having to deal with Dan and going back and forth everyday. He took a few breaths through his nose and his chest began to rise up and down.

Peyton smiled softly at seeing him so peaceful. She lightly pressed her lips against the side of his neck once or twice.

"Peyt, that makes me sleepy," Lucas insisted in an adorable whisper.

"I know."

Peyton rested her head against his chest for just a moment. Luke's long, fine fingers grazed through her hair, lightly making patterns on her scalp to relax her. He breathed in her scent that was so unique. His blue eyes stared at the designs on the tall kitchen ceiling that he didn't bother to notice before. He felt a fresh breeze of air sneak in through the backyard door, full of promise and hope.

"Today's gonna be a great day."

Peyton couldn't have agreed more. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall, and she smiled widely. She'd been watching for the hands to land on that one exact minute, and they finally had. She sprung up to her feet.

"Where you going?" Lucas whined. He opened his eyes and saw her standing above him with a smile on her face. He caught the time on the clock and soon he was on his feet, as if he was never tired at all. He grabbed the video camera from off the counter.

"Come on, let's go wake her up!" Peyton grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to the staircase. They ran up quickly like exhilarated children on Christmas morning.

When they reached the bedroom where Ella was still asleep, Lucas and Peyton almost knocked into each other. Lucas put one of hands on Peyton's waist to steady her. The other hand held his video camera. "Wake up Pumpkin Pie!"

Ella wasn't facing them, and held a little smile where her eyes remained closed. Her smile turned into a grin, and she sprang upright. "I'm already awake!"

"What's today?" Lucas asked from behind the camera, zooming close to Ella's smile. "I think it's something really big."

Ella turned to the calendar she made all by herself and had taped on the wall. She had crossed out all the days leading up to this one, the day that had a big blue circle around it. "September 3rd!" She announced with glee. "I get my cast off!"

Lucas and Peyton laughed. As excited as they were, it couldn't amount to what Ella was feeling. "That's right! We're going to wash up, get you some breakfast and get you ready, we have to be at Dr. Farrell's office by 10."

Ella brightened happily about the thought of seeing Dr. Farrell again. This time, the prospects weren't so gloomy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the taxicab pulled up to Dr. Farrell's tall office building on Irving Place, everyone was bubbling with excitement. They weren't holding their breaths or calming their hearts; but rather they embraced the sensations of new beginnings.

The office itself felt different when the family of three got off the elevator on the 8th floor: the yellow walls were brighter, and the waiting room was buzzing with activity from the other patients. One secretary smiled at Ella from the reception desk, while she looked around with big, wide eyes. She thought she heard Dr. Farrell's voice in the back, and she smiled.

"Ella Scott?"

Ella looked up from a book she had taken from the table to see the same X-Ray technician that had called her name nearly a month ago, except now he grew out a small beard and cut his black hair. He held her folder in his hand. Ella sat up straight. This was it.

"Dr. Farrell just wants some more X-Rays." He directed this toward Peyton and Lucas, but Ella heard every word.

"I thought the cast was coming off!"

Lucas laughed. "It is, don't worry. Dr. Farrell just needs to see how you're healing."

The X-Ray technician smiled slightly. Her surveyed the intensity of Ella's cast. "If you could just help me get her onto the X-Ray table," he asked Lucas indirectly.

Lucas stood up, getting ready to push Ella into the other room. "Yeah, sure." He and Peyton followed the technician through the hallway into the X-Ray room. The machine was large and domineering, the long metal table overshadowed by what hung over it. A Maroon 5 song filled the room from a hidden radio.

Ella surveyed the machine. It was smaller than she remembered.

Lucas parked her chair a few feet away from the table. He put on the wheel brakes just in case, while he and the technician stood on either side of Ella so they could lift her up. They did so on three, carefully walking sideways to place her on the metal table. Ella winced when she felt the cold metal touching her exposed skin. She took a deep breath and stared at the machine right in the eye; the tiny little dot that was meant to peek in at all those bones in her body she'd never be able to see herself.

"He just wants a view of both legs," the technician told Ella's parents. He looked back at the cast and knew that his options of view were limited so this would be fairly simple.

"Do you want us to stay in the room?" Peyton asked.

"You can stay until I turn the machine on," the technician replied, making one last check that Ella was laying down correctly. He motioned for Lucas and Peyton to join him in the small room with the glass window, just like Peyton did last time.

Ella's eyes darted nervously toward her mom and dad, although she didn't say a thing.

"We're just going to be right in there," Peyton assured her softly.

"Don't be nervous," Lucas added. "Remember it's just taking a picture."

Ella stared straight at her parents and nodded, keeping her eyes on them. She saw the technician press a button and then the machine whirred to life, waling and moving and snapping invisible scans. As soon as it started, it finished, coming to a silent stop.

"You're a pro now, aren't you?" Lucas joked, after lifting her off the table and back into the comfort of her wheelchair.

Ella smiled and grasped her Minnie Mouse under her arm, leaning forward as she waved bye for now to the friendly X-Ray tech and went down the brightly lit hallway into exam room two.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton and Lucas were admiring the rather interesting painting up on the wall over the exam table, when they turned to see a smiling Emilie. Her silk black hair was slightly put back; she wore a smooth green shirt and black skirt with pumps. "My favorites!" She saw Ella looking up and smiling at her and she smiled back. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good!"

"Yeah? Good, because Dr. Farrell wants that cast off," Emilie said, her voice light.

"Would you like me to get Ella up on this table?" Lucas already standing.

"Yes, absolutely."

Emilie walked over to the flat screen computer that stood solely on a shiny, sterile counter top. She entered a few things and then suddenly Ella's X-Ray photos showed up on the screen. It was a clear composite of both her femurs, along with a small long plate and screws by her hip socket on each side.

"That's you." Peyton said, holding Ella's little hand.

Ella's eyes went wide. _So that's what my insides look like. _"Whoa. Cool." She looked down at her casted legs, trying to see the impossible.

Peyton's eyes fell over the metal plates and screws that were embedded with Ella's bones. "That's keeping it all together," she said in awe. To think that pieces of strong metal were responsible for making Ella's hip joints stayed in their sockets.

"How's everybody?" Dr. Farrell's assertive voice filled the room. He stood in a navy blue jacket, slacks and tie. His favorite silver pen was clipped to his breast pocket, his ginger hair combed nicely. He greeted Peyton and Lucas with a handshake, as always.

Ella turned instantly, a huge grin on her little face. She didn't know it yet, but she'd be forever indebted to the man standing in front her.

"How're you doing, Princess?" Dr. Farrell asked Ella with a smile, patting her golden hair.

"Really good! You're taking this off, right?"

Dr. Farrell grinned. He motioned to the X-Ray film he set on the bright display on the wall. "Let's take a look at you first." He stood steadily on his two feet, his wise eyes professional and focused. His face was unreadable, and the room became instantly immersed in respected silence.

Lucas and Peyton's hands found the other discreetly, each holding their breath.

Dr. Farrell turned to Ella and her parents, a smile forming on his lips. Emilie was the one who asked what they all wanted to. "Is it a yes?"

Dr. Farrell looked into Ella's green eyes from where she struggled to sit up on the exam table. His eyes twinkled as if to say, _congrats pretty girl_. "It's a yes."

Lucas and Peyton were ecstatic, the latter feeling like she might cry then and there.

Emilie was just as happy. "I thought you might say that, so I came prepared." She turned to the hallway only for a moment to fetch a large contraption that rolled on its own wheels.

Ella tried to sit up and see more. "What's that?"

"This is the saw that's going to take the cast off," Emilie answered directly.

Ella's eyes widened and filled with worry. "Saw?"

Peyton stood up and walked to Ella's side. She couldn't say it didn't make her nervous. Lucas was right next to her, grabbing Ella's little hand that felt perfect in his own.

"Daddy, I really don't want them to cut into my skin," Ella said seriously, her voice a pitch higher. She looked at her father and hoped to find comfort in his gaze.

Lucas gripped Ella's hand tighter. "No Ella, they won't cut your skin." Lucas took his finger and trailed along the plaster cast. "They're just going to cut along here," he went down both her legs and ended up at her toes, tickling her to hear that magical laugh.

"I'm a little nervous," Peyton admitted, watching Emilie release the saw from its holding grasp.

Emilie shook her head. "Why?" She demonstrated to the whole room, picking up the saw. "Ella, look," she urged. She placed the saw's blade against her own wrist, moving it back and forth in a sideways motion. Ella watched in awe as the blade touched Emilie's skin but did no damage. No cuts, no blood, nothing. "See?" Emilie said. "If anything, it's going to be very obnoxiously loud. I wouldn't be surprised if I've suffered loss of hearing from this thing."

Ella swallowed hard.

"Doctor, you take the right side?" Emilie asked, and she took place on Ella's left side, Farrell on the other.

"Alright, everybody ready? Say goodbye to this cast!"

"Bye!" Ella answered, put to ease by the way her father's fingers weaved through her splayed hair, and how Peyton held onto her right hand. She looked up to her favorite doctor in the whole world, and held a smile.

"You won't have much of a problem staying still, would ya?" Dr. Farrell joked. When the room laughed in reply, he watched as Emilie held the saw firmly in her hands before flicking the on switch.

A very loud drilling sound took over the room, sinking into Ella's ears and head. She couldn't escape from it, feeling her fingers beginning to shake. She willed herself not to look to her legs, not wanting to see what hid underneath the plaster. She turned to her mother instead. "Mom," she whispered.

Peyton entwined their hands together. "It's okay baby," Peyton soothed. "Look at me."

Ella looked into Peyton's warm green eyes seeking relief. But her legs began to tense and contract very terribly, rushing through her muscles as she realized her protection as well as her stressor was literally about to fall away. The saw grinded against the plaster as Emilie cut in strong, fluid motions, straight down the sides of Ella's left leg first. Ella's legs continued to tense, pinching all the way down to her small toes. "Mommy," she gasped, "I can't…can't relax!"

"Shh, it's alright." Peyton said calmly. She looked over to Ella's toes (the only part not covered in plaster) and saw them sticking up rigidly. She ran her thumb over the top of Ella's right hand in soothing motions.

Emilie raised her voice the slightest bit to be heard over the loud saw. "It's okay Ella, you've gone through the surgery; that was the hard part. This is _nothing!_"

Ella knew she was right, but it was out of her control. Both her legs were pinching and remained stiff, as if to say _what's happening to me? Don't hurt me. _ Emilie kept cutting through the hard plaster, pieces falling off everywhere. The pain rushed through, and Ella gritted her teeth.

"Just relax sweetie," Dr. Farrell commanded gently. He helped Emilie in breaking the plaster apart, the material cracking and rubbing against Ella's legs. Once in a while Emilie would squeeze down against Ella's leg and it would feel like she was cracking a nut open. Various scenarios raced through Ella's head: Emilie making a mistake and sawing right through her limb; blood spurting everywhere as it would in a bad cartoon.

Ella tried to close her eyes and think of a safer place: playing basketball for hours on the River Court; reading a great book before bed; playing in the sand at Wrightsville Beach; falling asleep in her mother's arms.

_I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here. _

Peyton saw how tightly Ella was shutting her eyes. "Ella, are you okay?"

One more second and Ella thought the sawing noise was going to leak into her brain. "Yes." _This is nothing. This is nothing. This is nothing. _

Lucas watched how diligently and efficiently Emilie worked, so well that she probably could've done it blindfolded. "Emilie's an expert at this huh?" Lucas reassured his daughter, still running his fingers through her hair.

Emilie chuckled from where she stood, hard at work. "I wouldn't say expert," she admitted. "But _I have_ done this an awful lot over the past five years."

"Five years is my age!" Ella exclaimed.

"That's right," Emilie replied. "You know what that means don't you? You were one of Dr. Farrell's first patients." She smiled and added, "It's probably why he loves you so much."

It seemed like that did the trick; Ella's shoulder's relaxed and she smiled a big, honest smile. Dr. Farrell smiled too, before winking at her. Forget the cast coming off, that wink just about made her whole day.

One last saw through, and Ella instantly alerted when she felt something amazing on her left leg. "Air!" she exclaimed through a breath of incomparable relief. It silently but surely swept through her skin, making little hairs stand up; it was this wonderful _liberating_ sensation that she had gone far too long without; and it only got better.

Emilie was able to lift up the entire piece of plaster that covered Ella's foot, tibia, knee, femur, and hip. It separated and came out like a puzzle piece. "One side down!" Emilie declared happily.

Ella was giddy. After weeks of being incased and trapped, her leg was exposed to the outside world. She was _free_. "My leg!" After weeks of seeing plaster Ella was so sure she'd forgotten what her own limb looked like. She lifted her head up to see for herself.

Sure enough, her left leg was still there; straight and pale and almost limp from weeks of immobility. How she'd missed it. She embraced the air on her skin, soaking it up. Ella never experienced anything more vulnerable or _glorious_ in her entire life.

Peyton's emotions were going to let loose; seeing Ella's smile and sense of accomplishment just made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She looked over to Lucas when a tear fell, biting her lip. _How incredible is our daughter? _

Lucas squeezed her hand hard in agreement, before kissing her temple.

"I know, it's emotional," Emilie sympathized when she saw how Ella's parents were practically crying together.

"I want to see my other leg!" Ella said happily, trying to look down but not seeing much.

"We're almost done, hang in there beautiful," Dr. Farrell announced, working just as diligently on Ella's right leg as Emilie had on the left. He worked in a straight line down Ella's hip down to her femur bone to the side of her toes. The other plaster piece was lifted, and air whooshed over Ella's right leg; a sensation she'd never forget.

Peyton saw for the first time the long gauze strip that she assumed was covering Ella's new scar along her right hip, identical on the left side. Wincing, she turned and saw Emilie and Dr. Farrell gently lift Ella's legs off the plaster and cotton underneath. She felt her stomach twist when she saw dried blood all over the cotton. How unsettling to think Ella was bleeding underneath the plaster and they could do nothing to stop it. _Did she even feel it?_

Emilie soaked a cloth in water before running it gently over Ella's free legs, cleaning the grime away. Her legs were so pale contrasted with her tan upper body or rather, the skin that the sun could touch. "Cold?"

Ella breathed a sigh of relief as the cold water ran over the skin that spent so much time sweating through the cotton. If she thought the air felt glorious, this was magnificent. "Yeah." For some reason she wanted to move her legs but couldn't; fear that one wrong move would mess it all up.

Peyton saw how Ella's thighs and legs were still and rigid, and she gently ran her warm hand up and down to try to relax her some more. Ella's skin was warm to the touch and reacted immediately, being absent from skin to skin contact for almost five weeks. Peyton looked down at Ella with a gentle loving gaze. "It's okay."

Ella finally relaxed, her shoulders unraveled. She looked up and smiled in gratitude for the feel of the hands that took such great care of her.

While Dr. Farrell went to quickly check in with another patient, Emilie moved to take care of the gauze strip that she was ordered to remove. Ella gritted her teeth and tried to angle her head for a better view; but she could only see her father. Lucas made a funny face to put her at ease.

Emilie carefully pulled the taped gauze off of Ella's right hip. "It's good that I'm doing this instead of Dr. Farrell; because he'd just rip it right off. He's a surgeon, they move quickly." Emilie pulled the gauze off completely, and let out a gasp.

For a split second Lucas and Peyton's eyes filled in worry.

"Ella, you're a superstar!" Emilie exclaimed, surveying the incision. "This is healing beautifully." She gestured to Lucas so he could see for himself. "Oh come on, _Dad," _she joked, showing Lucas the perfect line and the way the skin was effortlessly closing over itself: no tenderness or redness or anything of the sort.

"It is pretty nice," Lucas admitted.

While Peyton was relieved that Ella was healing well, she refused to look over and see; it made her nervous. Besides, beautiful or not, her baby girl was still literally scarred for life.

"Who closed?" Emilie gushed. She looked over to Peyton and asked, "You didn't have a plastic surgeon come in, did you?"

"No, I did that, Emilie." Dr. Farrell walked through the doorway and caught the tail end of his head nurse's sentence. Head nurse, but rather his right hand, so to speak. Nobody got to Dr. Farrell without speaking to Emilie first.

"I was going to say, I hope it was you," Peyton admitted, laughing a bit. She didn't even consider anyone else would touch her daughter with a scalpel _other_ than the man she fully entrusted to do so. She watched as Emilie removed the gauze from Ella's right leg.

Dr. Farrell laughed softly. "No worries. It was me start to finish." After rapidly placing Steri-Strips on both incisions, he examined Ella's legs one more time now that she was completely free of sticky cotton and used plaster. "Everything looks great!"

Lucas and Peyton were ecstatic, and Ella was grinning with joy. "Yay!" She held up her little hand for a high five.

"Yay!" Dr. Farrell held his palm to her little one softly and made Ella's day all over again. "Why don't we get you into some regular clothes, and then when I come back, we can talk about what's next." He directed this last part to Lucas and Peyton. Together Dr. Farrell and Emilie left the exam room and closed the door shut behind them, giving the family privacy.

"I don't have to wear diapers anymore!" Ella couldn't stop smiling as she received one piece of good news after the other. She lie still while Peyton and Lucas removed the used diaper quickly. Peyton cleaned Ella up with a baby wipe, before very carefully and gently sliding underwear and comfortable shorts over her legs and hips. Ella was trying to process and take in the feel of fabric against her skin.

Lucas helped Ella sit up by putting his hand on her back, and she lifted her arms up over her head. Peyton slipped on a red Beatles cotton tee, the iconic yellow _1 _down the center. Peyton couldn't explain how much she adored the smile on Ella's little face, and she covered her face in little kisses before wrapping her up in a hug, smelling her sweet baby scent. She lifted her off the table and ran a hand along her back. Ella's legs were still too weak to do any intense movements, so Peyton supported them herself. "I can put my arms around you!"

Ella smiled, laying her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Mama I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton promised. "So much!" She pulled back and kissed Ella's forehead, just because she could. She held her for a while, just rocking her back and forth, and didn't want to let go.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Ella admired her legs and hips, her brow creased when she noticed identically shaped and cut adhesive tape covering her new and permanent scars, each strategically placed a centimeter or so apart. "What're these?" Ella asked, looking to the adhesive with curious eyes.

"Those are Steri-Strips," Lucas answered. "It's just to help close the wound and make sure it heals properly. "Leave them alone; just pretend they aren't there."

It was then that Ella realized that her battle scars from the surgery would be seen whenever she wore shorts. "Can we cover it up again? It looks funny."

"I don't think so," Lucas replied. "The wound needs air." He knelt down to Ella's eye level and pretended to grab her nose between his fingers. "What did we talk about when we said not to worry about what people think?" he gave Ella a knowing glance. He hoped to teach her that those kids at the park were really everywhere and that soon they would multiply and become more intense and hold prejudice.

"Hold your head high," Ella mumbled in a way that said she knew Lucas was right; she just didn't want to admit it.

Lucas put his finger under her chin so that their eyes met. "That's right."

Dr. Farrell knocked before entering the room again, and when he did he sat on his little black rolling stool, the flaps of his gray suit jacket touching his waist. He waited until Ella was occupied admiring her legs again before speaking to Lucas and Peyton.

"Her recovery is going really well," he declared with a smile. "Now that the cast is off we have to focus on rehabilitation. She's got muscle atrophy, so I'm going to write her a prescription to start some gentle therapy right at the hospital: stretches and such. Also crunches, that'll help her. Make sure that she's getting plenty of calcium and vitamin D. I don't want to keep her down for much longer so you have to make sure she moves around with her walker and does her exercises regularly."

"How long until she can walk?" Lucas asked, holding his breath.

Dr. Farrell paused to find the best way to answer the question. "It all really depends on her. If she goes to physical therapy three times a week, it might help the process along. But it could be a few days to a few weeks." He saw Lucas and Peyton's worried expressions in front of him and softened. "It'll look like she's worse before she gets better: the key is to remember that the surgery was a success, and that's the most important part. I expect a full recovery."

Lucas and Peyton still held hands tightly and exhaled long breaths. "So all in all it's great news?"

Dr. Farrell chuckled and nodded. He looked over to see Ella laughing at her own amusements and smiled gently. "It may not be the end of the road, but things will be much better. She's going to be just fine."

Peyton couldn't really find her voice, but she knew she wanted to cry again. She could feel the tears lining eyes but she held them in. The only words she thought to say were two very important ones. "Thank you." How else she could express her gratitude she would never really know.

Dr. Farrell smiled gently. "I may've fixed her physically, but she's the real miracle."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Audrey hadn't heard much of Dan's confrontation with Nathan; of that Dan was certain. If she had, it was probably their angry, muffled voices, but nothing particular. She didn't hear the remnants of a broken relationship; she didn't hear the resentment and the blame; she didn't hear of Dan's demise as a human being- the downfall of his life as he ended another.

"Dan, let me help you sit up at least. You didn't eat any of your breakfast this morning." Audrey tried, walking into the room and letting light enter from the hallway. First, she opened the curtains like she did everyday. She turned and saw Dan's somber expression. "What's the matter with you?"

Dan turned to Audrey slowly. A line of tears lined his red eyes, and his fingers started to shake. The voice inside his head said that Audrey was not supposed to hold prejudice when practicing medicine, and that if he told her what he'd kept bottled up for the past three days (almost an impossible task when she lived there to care for him) she wouldn't abandon him. Maybe she wouldn't look at him the same way, but she wouldn't abandon him. Not like this.

"Audrey. That fight you heard with my son? It was over something I did thirteen years ago. But not a day goes by that I don't regret it, wish I could erase it, or turn back the clock."

Audrey looked at Dan carefully.

"A lot of the time I think dying is my penance," Dan admitted, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"What happened?" Audrey whispered.

Tears escaped Dan at a rapid pace. The silence engulfed him, swallowed him and spit him up to leave him alone when he needed somebody the most. Even after thirteen years; even after admitting it to himself, blaming himself, trying to kill himself…it still didn't get any easier.

"I murdered my brother."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haley had just put Matthew down for a nap when she heard an enthusiastic knock on her door. Through the glass she saw it was Skills, with a big wide grin on his face. When Haley gestured he enter, he did so, swinging his car keys on his index finger.

"Haley Scott!" he called jovially.

Haley smiled, always happy to see her old friend. "Hey Antwon!" She walked toward him and took a seat on the couch. "What's up?"

Skills leaned only slightly on the couch armrest. "Oh, you know I was just wondering if Jamie was around and wanted to play some X-Box like old times." He had a childish smile and twinkle in his eyes like he always did when he spoke of Jamie.

Haley sighed. "Sorry to break your heart Skills, but Jamie's grounded. It's just school then home."

Skills' eyebrows shot up. "Grounded? Why?"

Haley proceeded to recount the ordeal, from when she pulled up to the River Court and saw her son punching and kicking Chuck Skolnick like a crazy person, to when she sent him packing up to his room. "I think he's just confused and angry about everything with Dan," Haley admitted sadly. "It sucks that he's had to deal with death so much, but I told him I didn't raise him to fight."

Skills nodded before scratching a slight itch on his chin. Although no one knew Jamie like Haley knew Jamie, there was probably something he wasn't telling her- or something she didn't want to hear. "Mind if I just say hello?"

Haley smiled softly. "Of course not." She turned and watched her friend head towards the stairs, all the while wondering if she was too hard on her son.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jamie lay flat on his bed and was catching up on some reading when he heard a familiar knock on his bedroom door. "Yeah?"

Skills popped his head in the doorway with a goofy smile. "What's up J-Luke?"

Jamie grinned, abandoning his book and sitting up. His legs dangled freely from off the bed. "Hey Uncle Skills!"

Skills sat next to Jamie on the bed, bumping their fists together in greeting. "I heard you're grounded."

Jamie sighed. "Chuck and I got into a fight." He paused and rolled his eyes. "I know you heard my Mom's version of it."

Skills gave Jamie a glance. "Come on now. Tell me what went down."

Jamie looked at Skills to be sure. He then told the whole story, from start to finish, through his eyes. He spoke of how he was distracted, off his game and Chuck was incessantly picking on him. He talked of when Chuck crossed the line, jabbing at Dan and _then _at Ella. "He called her gimpy. That's really mean and cruel."

Skills nodded, silently quelling the fire that rose in his chest. He felt his fingers curl into a fist just on pure instinct. He took a breath and said, "You know about the same thing happened to Ella in New York?"

Jamie looked up quickly, his eyes filled with surprise. "Really?"

"When I went up to visit, we were at the park. She accidentally fell, and these kids were pointing and laughing at her."

Jamie's teeth gritted and he felt his chest begin to burn. If only he'd been there. "What'd she do?"

Skills smiled fondly. He remembered being so pissed to so proud in less than ten seconds. "She got right back up and ignored them. Well, almost. She said something and made the kid cry. _But _that's besides the point." He looked at Jamie to see if he heard that last part.

"I just don't understand how people have to be like that. Why do they have to make fun of her?"

Skills pondered the very question he himself asked from time to time. He answered the same way, too. "Sad truth is Jamie, one way or another you're going to run into people like that. You've just got to keep doing your thing, hold your head up. It's not that deep, you know? Let them be undermining, ignorant jerks, and you be you. I bet Ella's learning the same thing."

Jamie nodded. "Sometimes I feel bad," he confessed. He never wanted Ella to walk down the street and see people laughing and pointing. They tried to be discreet, but she saw everything, heard everything.

Skills looked at Jamie carefully. He had a feeling that Jamie wasn't just talking about kids making fun of Ella. Really, he meant the bigger picture. "Nah, don't feel bad. I'm sure she doesn't."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella was sitting up straight in her wheelchair, marveling at the feel of no constrictions, no diapers. She wiggled her toes inside her socks, over and over. How long it'd been since she'd worn socks- she didn't realize how much she'd miss it. Just as the family of three was about to head down the little hallway toward the waiting room, Ella turned her head to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Emilie walked quickly until she was by Ella's side. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?"

Ella smiled, and hugged Emilie tightly around the waist. "Bye Emilie! Dr. Farrell said I'd have to come back for a check-up one month from now." She held up one tiny finger for emphasis.

"One month huh?" Emilie bent down on her knees, resting her one hand on the armrest of Ella's wheelchair. "Well I wanted to give you something in the meantime." Emilie's other hand appeared from behind her back, revealing a small handcrafted silver box, with engravings on the side and little blue gems. She sent Ella a little smile. "This is for being so brave."

Ella took it gingerly in her hands, her green eyes sparkling as she opened the box slowly. She reached in and found there was a silver chained necklace, and in the center was a silver pendant- one of a smiling crescent moon.

"Wow, what do you say?" Lucas encouraged, a smiling Peyton holding his hands slightly.

"Thank you!" Ella wrapped her arms around Emilie's waist tighter than she did the first time, letting Emilie lightly feather her hair. Ella had Lucas fasten the necklace around her neck, and swore she'd never take it off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The family of three left Dr. Farrell's office feeling lighter, almost like they could float on air. They walked around the city for a while, without any burden or pain in their shadows; they went window-shopping, Peyton stopped at an old record store, and simply enjoyed what they couldn't do before. The hours flew by, and by mid to late afternoon they ended up in Central Park. It was quite a distance from Dr. Farrell's office, but they didn't care. They were with one another, and they could watch the way the sun toasted the lush green grass for a long time. Where they laid down a blanket, the park was quiet and semi peaceful.

"Ella, want to play with me?" Lucas held a small toy ball in his hands, originally forgetting that he threw it in his backpack in the first place. He was kneeling on the blanket, Ella still in her wheelchair.

Ella looked down at the ground beneath her, and felt her muscles tense. This would mark the first time she sat anywhere other than the chair. She pursed her lip and rung her fingers together nervously. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Come on, I want to play a game!" Lucas pleaded, his voice light and wonderfully childish.

Ella giggled at her father's silliness. For him, she would. "Okay fine." She unbuckled the seatbelt on her wheelchair, pressed the button that swung the removable legs of the chair away and out from underneath her. She winced as a considerable amount of pain struck her knees: sharp and indescribable. Her legs fell unprotected to the floor. "Ow," she gasped, pain shooting up and down her legs all the way to her hips. The bottom of her feet felt so strange and foreign against the soft grass, as if they would converge and her skin would melt into the dirt below.

"You're alright," Lucas promised. He crouched beside the large wheelchair and prepared to take Ella in his arms: his left settled behind her back, his right under her calves. "I'm going to lift you okay?"

Ella nodded, gripping her father's shirt in her hands. "Okay," her voice was small and unsure. But she looked down to her limp legs and knew they would be safe in her father's arms. A second later and Ella left the safety of her chair, and sat instead on Lucas' lap. The grass felt soft against the part of her skin touching the floor; yet another feeling she missed out on. As she was held tightly in her father's arms, Ella smelled the cologne he always wore, and snuggled closer to him. He always gave really warm hugs.

"How does it feel?" Lucas whispered to her, his eyes twinkling. He ran his hands over her tense legs and knees where he knew it hurt the most.

Ella's legs continued to be uncooperative, tense and unable to relax and enjoy the simple pleasures of a warm September afternoon. Her knees jerked out of her control. Her legs bent because of the spasticity Dr. Farrell would never be able to fix. She felt a muscle spasm surge through her tendons, and she immediately breathed to relieve the discomfort. Lucas noticed and held on tighter to take her pain away. "It's okay," Lucas encouraged. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her head. "You're going to be just fine."

Lucas showed her the ball from beside him and held it front of her for her to take. Ella smiled just a little bit and reached for the toy, but Lucas pulled away in a playful manner. Instead he began to tickle her, putting her at ease. She began to laugh almost instantly, trying to squirm away but knowing she'd have nowhere to go.

Peyton sat on the blanket and watched her husband and daughter, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart and giving way to the smile on her face. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that this was her life. She was in love and married and had a child she adored_. _After going through so much and not thinking she'd arrive to a point where she looked forward to getting up in the morning, Peyton so welcomed her happiness. She had ever since they day she said _I do _and that hot day in July when she got everything she ever wanted and became a mother.

Not wanting to forget the way Lucas looked holding Ella in his arms; the way her laugh echoed through the trees; and the way the New York City sun threatened to set behind them, Peyton reached into Luke's backpack and found a pencil. She dug some more and found her old sketchbook she decided to bring at the last minute. She opened the book to an empty page, loosened her hand and began to draw.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a simple summer meal by candlelight, Peyton stood alone in an empty kitchen, lightly swaying to the sounds of Tony Bennett on her portable radio. She was so caught up in his smooth, romantic voice, she nearly jumped Lucas came up behind her and kissed the bare skin of her right shoulder.

"Have I told you what an incredible mother you are lately?" he whispered in her ear, his fingers gently grazing the skin of her smooth stomach.

"Not lately," Peyton admitted softly, turning around and welcoming her husband's sweet embrace.

"Well you are," Lucas told her seriously. "It doesn't surprise me. I always knew you were going to be amazing at this."

Peyton only smiled, couldn't really look into his intense gaze.

Lucas loved how she could get so shy. It was such a transformation from the feisty, guarded cheerleader he was afraid to talk to when they were younger. She had all these walls up, but he fought like hell to break them down. Nowadays, well… she was still feisty. Except now, Lucas was certain that her heart belonged to him. He smiled that he'd somehow gotten her, that after years of fantasy; the girl of his dreams became the one true reality he'd never give up.

_Oh but you're lovely _

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft _

_There is nothing for me but _

_To love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

A soft smile spread against Lucas' lips when Tony Bennett's voice flowed through the room singing those exact words. Lucas couldn't of said it better himself.

Peyton raised her brows and eyed him carefully. "What?"

Lucas shrugged in that adorable way of his. Before Peyton could say anything else, Lucas leaned forward slowly, and placed two fingers under her chin. He pressed his lips against hers softly, closing his eyes to get lost in her. It got more intense when his hand slipped to press against her neck gently, and she pressed her hand against his back so they could be even closer. They said nothing. Their effortless intimacy spoke for them, with a romantic song as their soundtrack.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peyton walked into the quiet living room to find Ella sitting curled on the couch, a book in her hands. Peyton smiled: Ella cast-free was much easier on the eyes. She almost didn't want to disturb her, but it was getting late. "Ella, finish up, it's time for your bath." Peyton announced.

Ella looked up, diverted away from her simple world of fantasy at the sound of her mother's voice. "Right now?" She met her mother with hopeful eyes. "Can I just finish the page?"

Peyton smiled to herself- this request was normal, especially if Ella could manage to do some reading right before her bedtime. "Sure." She stood and watched as Ella's brilliant green eyes darted quickly across the page.

Reluctantly, Ella let the page flip between her small fingers. She saw her mother's expectant gaze and knew she couldn't go on. "Okay I'm done now." She closed the book, set it aside and waited for Peyton to get Lucas. She caught a sense that this was a big deal; and maybe it was, since it was Ella's first bath since the cast had been removed. While it might've been simple to others, for the small family of three it was placed on a more monumental scale-it was the start of something new for them; for Ella to depart from this stage of her life and to let the water wash away the pain and hardships she had been through to arrive at something better-for her parents, her loved ones, and most of all, for herself.

Lucas followed his wife into the room, where Ella sat on the living room couch, her legs swinging underneath her. "Alright, pumpkin, you ready?" he asks her lightly, and when she says she is, Lucas carefully lifted Ella bridal style into his arms. She melted into his embrace comfortably, leaning into the soft fabric of his gray shirt and smiled softly as she does so. She had always felt so safe when her Daddy carried her this way.

Peyton smiled at the sweet scene, and she watched Ella's legs carefully. "Careful her knees don't knock, Luke," Peyton told her husband warily. Ella was still so fragile that every interaction had to be watched closely.

As Lucas carefully carried Ella up the stairs, she gazed down at her legs, warily observing how her knees knocked together ever so slightly- the very thing Dr. Farrell warned them shouldn't happen. Lucas noticed however, and gently placed his fingers in between her knees so they would separate.

Once they got upstairs, Peyton headed straight to the bathroom, and knelt in front of the old style bathtub to fill it with water. It was a deep bath, allowing water to fill pretty high up, swaying against the rim of the tub.

Lucas and Ella waited patiently for the bath to be ready, Ella all the while contemplating what this meant. No more diapers. No more sponge baths. She should've been ecstatic, relieved, content, as she guessed her parents were. Instead she was feeling rather different as she protected herself in her father's embrace; she was heading into the unfamiliar, a break from her routine that she'd already gotten so used to these past five weeks. This sense of change wasn't settling well for her, as it was no secret that she was in a fragile state and couldn't risk taking part of anything that could mess it up- especially not after how hard she fought to be healed.

The bath was now ready, a small amount of steam rising stealthily from the depths of hot water. Peyton made sure the temperature was just right: hot enough for Ella to be able to relax and soak to care for her tired muscles, but not too hot that she would be uncomfortable. "Okay," Peyton announced, after testing the water one last time.

Lucas gently placed Ella on top of the closed toilet seat. Admittedly, it was a bit strange to see her sitting up like that, as she hadn't had for so long. Ella thought so as well. It was all so strange. Her legs weren't elevated anymore, rather they just sort of hung there almost ineffectively- perhaps prone to injury. It was at this point- as Ella took in her surroundings- that she understood quite well of the security the cast had provided for her. She stared at the bathtub full of hot water- something that used to be so familiar, so ordinary- now felt like terrifying undiscovered territory she dared not enter alone.

Ella let her mother's gentle hands undress her for her bath, and watched as she took extra care when removing clothing from her legs. Ella looked back at the water again, and she knew that whatever was hiding deep underneath wouldn't do her well.

"Mommy," Ella said worriedly.

Peyton met her daughter's fearful eyes. "What?" she asked her gently, and her lips etched into a frown when she saw Ella's expression. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to," Ella whimpered desperately.

Peyton tried to understand. "What, the bath? How come? You love bubble baths."

Ella glanced at the bath. There weren't bubbles in it yet. She shook her head vigorously. "Mama, I don't want to," she begged, and her voice became faint as she thought of all the things that were already going wrong. Her legs were meant to be elevated, her knees weren't meant to knock together. She was sabotaging everything Dr. Farrell had fixed, everything she had gone though to make sure it stayed that way. If she messed it up, he'd have to start over, wouldn't he? "Momma!" Ella whimpered again, her heart starting to pound. A salty tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked again, concern emanating from her eyes.

More tears continued to roll down Ella's cheek, as her fears got the best of her. "I don't want to- Dr. Farrell said that I had to keep my legs up…and you said...th…that my knees couldn't knock-" Ella sputtered, crying harder. "I don't wanna go back there Momma! I don't wanna mess up!"

Peyton raised her eyebrows and her face fell sympathetically. "Oh baby, you're not going back there. You're not messing up," she assured her daughter. "It's just a bath so we can get you nice and clean before bed!" Peyton tries to cheer her up, but her attempt does not prevail.

"But my legs!"

"It's only for a second, and then Daddy's gonna put you in the bathtub."

Ella shook her head again, new tears sprouting from her eyes. "No!" she pleaded.

Lucas was only a few feet away on the other side of the door, and got confused when he heard all the commotion. "Peyt?" he called.

Peyton opened the door a crack and met her husband's confused expression on the other side. "She's upset, I think she's scared."

"Of what?"

Peyton opened the door wider to let Lucas through. When Ella saw he had came in, her reaction was far less than what was expected.

"Daddy! No, don't look!" Ella shrieked, her little body hunched over in a desperate attempt to try and cover herself. The cast was now off, and she felt so bare and so exposed. This had never happened to her- both the cause of her pain and her security- had been taken away by the swift cut of a saw.

Lucas glanced to his wife. This was a first. Granted, Peyton was usually the one to give Ella her bath but on the occasion that Lucas would be the one kneeling by the tub, everything went smoothly. He'd smile at Ella having fun and help wash her hair, and dry her little body off in a towel. It seemed it wasn't going to be that way tonight.

"Don't look!" Ella pleaded brokenly, hunching over so Lucas wouldn't be able to see.

"Ella, it's okay. Its only Daddy," Peyton tried to calm her, hoping that her soft voice would do the trick.

"No!" Ella repeated, her voice turning into full-fledged sobs.

Lucas' expression turned soft, and briefly a flash of pain hit his blue eyes. Ella looked so heartbroken, sitting on the cold toilet seat with her arms wrapped around herself. He didn't want her to be embarrassed or ashamed with him. He was her father; he would do anything for her. It's why Lucas couldn't help but take her resistance personally. He never, _ever_ wanted Ella to feel unsafe around him. It would be too damn devastating. "Ella," Lucas attempted calmly, taking a small step toward his little girl.

Ella cowered away. "No, Daddy don't look at me please!" she begged.

"Sweetheart," he said. It nearly broke Lucas' fragile heart in two. Ella was his little pumpkin pie- his favorite most beautiful girl in the whole world, no matter what anyone would ever think. There was no convincing Lucas otherwise. He took another small step forward.

Ella only sobbed harder. "No!" she flinched.

Lucas stopped mid-step, not wanting to worsen the situation. "Okay, okay," he said gently, turning his head away in defeat. "I won't look."

Peyton looked to Lucas and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Ella," she said softly, pushing the hair away from her little girl's green eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ella's lips quivered as she met her mother's gaze, so much so that she looked down at her free legs, letting a tear roll down her to her chin. "I don't want…to hurt my legs again," she whispered innocently. "I don't want the cast to come back Momma. Don't make it come back."

The small-terrified tone in Ella's voice almost made Peyton cry. She lifted Ella's chin up with her finger, wanting Ella to understand fully what she was about to say. "Baby, the cast isn't coming back. You're all done for now, I promise." Ella met her eyes, asking if she was absolutely sure. "The cast is gone," Peyton repeated. "It's all done." She stroked Ella's soft cheek tenderly with her finger. "It's all done for now, okay? You did it." Peyton said proudly. She brought Ella into a gentle hug so she could feel safe again, letting her small arms wrap around her neck and burrow her face into her shoulder as her sniffles began to subside.

Lucas watched the entire thing, and he wished a part of him knew about her fears. It was just one of the things that came with being a parent. But sometimes, there came situations where the child would have to fight battles with one enemy. In Ella's case, that one enemy was herself.

Peyton pulled back. "Now let's get you washed up. I made the bath nice and hot."

Ella nodded, "Okay."

Lucas walked slowly over, crouching to Ella's eye level and waiting till she met his gaze. "Is it alright if I put you in the tub now?" he asked her softly.

Ella nodded. "Yeah. I just don't want my legs to hurt again."

"I'm just going to pick you up and place you right in, there's nothing to it."

Ella nodded quietly. She timidly put her arms around her father's neck, and held in a breath when he lifted her into the air. She tried to ignore the fact that her knees painfully rubbed together and hung uselessly. The closer she got to touching the water the more she tense she became; the more she cowered into Lucas' embrace. Ella breathed deeply, and all so slowly her skin hit the hot water until Lucas let her go against the tub. Ella finally exhaled in relief when the water actually relaxed her muscles as opposed to harming her.

"There we go," Peyton said softly, gently running a yellow washcloth over Ella's body. Although Ella had relaxed, she was still quiet and submissive…a far cry from all the fun-filled baths before this one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas walked into the bedroom with an envelope sticking out of his jeans pocket. He saw Peyton and Ella curled up together on the middle of the bed, Ella as close to her mother as possible: making up for all the weeks she couldn't get close enough. She got to share her warmth and listen to her heartbeat, feel her soft fingers run along her forehead. Once in a while Peyton's fingers would run a trail down Ella's eyelids; just another trick to get her falling fast asleep.

"Hi Daddy," Ella greeted sleepily.

"Hi," Lucas greeted softly. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge, playfully grabbing Ella's toes. She finally looked squeaky-clean. "Are you feeling better?"

Ella suddenly got shy. "Yes," she answered. Her eyes darted to the closed _Harry Potter_ book on the bed. "Can we read for a little while?"

"Sure," Lucas answered. He reached back into his jeans pocket for the closed envelope. "But I wanted to give you something first."

Peyton shook her head. "So I guess we're not waiting until tomorrow?"

Lucas smiled bashfully. Waiting until tomorrow was indeed the plan, but it'd been such a long day, and Ella had been such a trooper getting her cast off, that he just had to see that smile light up her face.

"What is it?" Ella asked, eyeing the envelope in wonder.

Lucas handed her the envelope. "Open it," he urged lightly.

Ella had it open in seconds, reaching into the envelope and pulling out three tickets. She peered carefully at the label.

_Minskoff Theatre_

_Sept. 4__th__, at 2:00 pm_

_The Lion King _

Ella's grin was huge, and her green eyes were bright in excitement. "Really!" she asked, hoping it to be true.

Lucas laughed at her honest reaction. "You didn't think we'd bring you to New York City and not bring you to a Broadway show, did you?'

"Thank you!" Ella replied gleefully. "Thank you!" She engulfed both her parents in the largest hug she could manage. After going through hell and back, she could experience the magic of New York City the way she deserved it. Tomorrow Ella wouldn't be in the lobby of a doctor's office, or in a hospital room, or confined in a wheelchair: she'd be in the heart of Times Square with the best mom and dad a kid could ask for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	32. Chapter 30

_Chapter Thirty_

_-x-_

_Sickness comes on horseback, but departs on foot._

_~Dutch Proverb_

_-x-_

_September 8th_

"Ella, it's time for your exercises," Lucas urged, browsing through the last page of a book about Italian Renaissance Art: one of the many in Annie's collection.

Ella sighed, her fingers playing idly against the smooth iron keys of the upright piano across the room. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to." Lucas answered, grabbing the blue plush yoga mat from its place up against the wall. "Don't you remember what Miryam said?"

-x-

_Miryam Goldman, Physical Therapist_

_Hospital For Joint Diseases Center for Children_

_301 E. 17th Street, NYC_

_Ella__ran__her__little__fingers__over__the__lettering__on__the__card__she__insisted__she__held__in__her__hands.__Today__she__was__meeting__the__Physical__Therapist__that__would__work__with__her__three__times__this__week__before__she__returned__to__North__Carolina.__In__those__three__sessions,__Lucas,__Peyton,__and__Ella__would__learn__all__the__exercises__and__protocol__necessary__to__allow__Ella__to__exercise__in__her__own__home__as__well__as__the__institute__she__frequented__in__Tree__Hill,__where__she__met__with__Amy._

_ Ella liked Amy. They got along well and always played the best games as rewards. She wondered what Miryam would be like. Her attention was peeled to the card that held her name, as Peyton pushed her through the colorful hallways. Peyton turned to the right and entered the last room with an open door. It was flooded with sunlight, and filled with all kinds of special equipment: weights, elastics, rubber exercise balls, board games, toys, and a large blue mat that stood a few feet off the tiled floor. _

_ A tall woman who wore light slacks and a pink blouse turned to the family of her newest patient. "Hello!" she greeted warmly. She walked briskly towards the family of three, and they noticed she held a folder in her left hand. Her tight, red curls bounced against her shoulders as she walked. She stopped in front of Ella's wheelchair and kneeled, wearing a friendly smile. "Are you Ella?" _

_ Ella nodded, her lips sewn tightly shut in a small, unrevealing smile. _

_ Peyton gently patted her hair from above. "Why are you being shy? You were so excited about meeting your new physical therapist." _

_ Ella fiddled her fingers together in habit. She missed Amy. Her new therapist held out her hand in greeting, and Ella eventually took it. _

_ "Well, I'm Miryam. It's nice to finally meet you!" Miryam's light hazel eyes gently gazed over Ella's extended legs. She had read up on Ella's file before they arrived; she knew Dr. Farrell personally, knew the intensity of the procedure, and knew there was work to be done. "You look fantastic!" _

_ Ella smiled. "Thank you." _

_ "I love your shirt," Miryam complimented as an icebreaker. _

_ Ella looked down at the black t-shirt she insisted on wearing even though it was hot outside. She ran her fingers along the protruded design of a lion, and its gold lettering. "Mommy and Daddy took me to see The Lion King on Broadway yesterday." Ella briefly remembered how she stared in wonder at the tall chandeliers that adorned the Minskoff Theatre in Times Square. The show started and ended all too quickly; and Ella was afraid to blink for fear she'd miss one single second of the lively performances, dances and songs. She chose the t-shirt to commemorate the special day; the rest would be remembered in photos and laughter. _

_ Miryam grinned. "I've seen that show. Isn't it super awesome?" _

_ Ella nodded with her first smile of the day. "Totally awesome!" _

_ Miryam laughed. "Are we ready to get started? I know it's pretty early this morning." She turned to the colorful analog clock on the wall and saw that it was only a few minutes past 8. _

_ "She got some sleep on the way here," Peyton answered. Her and Lucas decided they were going to have the Physical Therapy sessions early in the morning to get it out of the way so they could have the rest of the day to themselves. Their time left in New York was now limited so they wanted to enjoy every moment that wasn't plagued by casts or doctors. _

_ "Wonderful. Are you ready?"_

_ Ella nodded. "Ready." _

_ "Alright, great." Miryam turned to Lucas and Peyton, and motioned to the empty chairs that were against the bright yellow walls. "Mom and Dad, you can take a seat over there." Miryam took hold of Ella's wheelchair and pushed her towards the blue mat a few feet diagonal from the chairs. She noticed how Ella's head whipped back to her parents warily. "Don't worry, they're not going anywhere," Miryam promised. She parked the wheelchair adjacent to blue mat. She turned to direct her next question to either Lucas or Peyton. "Has she done any wheelchair-to-walker transfers yet?" _

_ Lucas' mind briefly flashed back to the past few days. Ella was still weak so he tended to carry her from place to place, while still ensuring she put partial weight on her legs from time to time, as per Dr. Farrell's instructions. "Not yet, no." _

_ "Okay, that'll be our first thing. Since we don't have a lot of time together, I'm going to need you both to pay close attention so you know how to do it on your own," she directed. Lucas and Peyton nodded, and Miryam turned her attention back to her little patient. "Especially you!" _

_ Ella eyed the empty floor space in front of her cautiously. "Where are we going?" _

_ Miryam pointed to the blue mat. "You're going to use a walker and I'm going to sit you up on the mat so we can start therapy on your legs." _

_ Ella blinked a few times. How was it possible that Miryam could be so nonchalant about this? "No way." _

_ "Way." Miryam walked over and retrieved a gray three-way fold walker from her closet. She unfolded it with two clicks. It was silver-titanium with grey handles and two wheels on the front, with two rubber stoppers on the back. She placed it in front of Ella's wheelchair and it hit the floor with a thump. _

_ Ella looked to her legs and traveled the distance to the blue mat in her head. Just a few small steps; or rather, a few miles. _

_ Miryam seemed to read her mind. "I know it seems like a long way, but I promise it's not. It's just about three small steps." She kneeled by Ella's side, undoing her seatbelt. "You don't have to worry about a thing because I'm going to be right here. But in order for this to work I'm going to need you to trust me." Her voice was calm and her eyes were filled with warmth. "What do you say?" she held out her hand for Ella to take. _

_ Ella swallowed. "Okay." She took Miryam's hand and it felt nice and soft. She watched as Miryam unbuckled her from the wheelchair and moved the legs out of the way. She carefully put Ella's legs to swing out from underneath her; her little toes barely touching the tiled floor. _

_ "Now, it's very important to make sure your wheelchair is locked before you do any kind of transfer." Miryam watched expectantly as Ella locked the wheels in place on either side. "Good. When you get up, I want you to always remember to put one hand on the walker, the other on your chair. If you don't remember that and use two hands instead, the walker will slip out from under you." Miryam was serious, and she turned to Ella's parents to make sure they understood every instruction perfectly._

_ Ella looked to her parents in worry. _

_ "Ella, don't be afraid," Lucas told her. "There's nothing to fear." _

_ Ella looked to the floor and begged to differ. "I could fall and hurt myself!" _

_ "You're not going to hurt yourself, and you're not going to fall," Miryam answered firmly. "I'm right here. Put your right hand on the walker, and leave your left on the chair." Ella did so obediently. "We're going up on three okay? I want you to push as hard as you can." Miryam knelt by Ella, and held the walker firmly in place. _

_ Ella breathed in and out to brace herself. Oh dear God. _

_ "One. Two. Three." On three, Ella immediately winced and pushed up with all the strength she had in her upper body. When Ella was younger, she would pull her weight along the floor with her arms, and that was her version of crawling. Since she learned to crawl long before she learned to walk, her upper body had remarkable strength to compensate for the weakness in her legs. Her feet hit the floor in a cold rush, and they felt wobbly and unstable under her weight. She gritted her teeth and tried to push up. Once she was semi-vertical, her feet gave way beneath her and her knees buckled, causing her to cry out in pain. _

_ Peyton's heart rate sped up and she grabbed Lucas' hand as a reflex. _

_ But Miryam was right beside Ella, and her arm grabbed round her waist in an instant to steady her. Ella's hands shook the walker in fear, but Miryam didn't let go of her until she deemed the danger gone. _

_ Ella breathed, harshly. She looked down and her legs felt nonexistent, like goo, against the floor. "Is this supposed to feel weird?" she asked, her little voice shaking with effort. _

_ "Yes," the three adults answered at the same time. "You're doing great Ella, keep going," Lucas encouraged. _

_ Ella breathed in deeply, her arms shaking and her heart pounding in her chest. Her legs felt unreliable underneath her. She opened her green eyes to find she was actually, in her own way, standing up after six consecutive weeks. Forty-two painful, long days_

_ "Look at you!" Miryam praised, all the while keeping a firm hold on Ella's waist. "You're standing!" _

_ Ella breathed out, grasping for air, and formed out something like a smile. Her brain tried to wrap around the fact that she actually was upright, but she couldn't process it yet. "Mama!" _

_ Peyton smiled and felt tears already. Don't cry. "You're doing so great baby!" It was those moments she'd never forget: her daughter defying her disability to claim victory at last. Or at least, be well on her way there. _

_ "Okay hold on tight," Miryam instructed. "You're going to need to lift the walker off the ground to make it to the exercise mat." _

_ Ella breathed and grasped the walker firmly in her hands. Knowing that Miryam still had a hold on her waist, she lifted the walker and then quickly slammed it back to the floor a second later- a few centimeters away from where she started. _

_ "Good," Miryam praised. She let Ella pause and take a break. "Two more steps," she reminded her, holding up two fingers for emphasis. _

_ Ella nodded. "I can do it." She breathed through her nose and lifted the walker again, pushing on both her arms and legs as hard as she could, breathing and shutting her eyes through the throbbing pain that completely took over. _

_ "Don't sit down until you feel the exercise mat behind you," Miryam guided her, making the trip squatting on her hind legs. _

_ Ella pushed on her arms backwards, all of her lower extremities shaking. The walker dragged along the floor, the grey wheels spinning to Ella's commands. Once she felt the soft blue mat touching the back of her legs, she crashed down with a sigh of relief. Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking, sweat dripping down her forehead. _

_ Miryam's gaze was sympathetic and knowing. "You did such a great job. Remember you have to start somewhere." After handing Ella a tall glass of ice water and waiting until she could catch her breath again, Miryam carefully lifted Ella's legs onto the mat in front of her. She addressed the room, "Always keep in mind that rehabilitation is gradual. Even if it hurts, your exercising is extremely important. We're going to strengthen those legs of yours." _

_-x-_

"I have to strengthen my legs and get my muscles loosey-goosey," Ella recited, the triumphs and tribulations of that first visit flooding her mind.

Lucas smiled. "Exactly." He unrolled the blue exercise mat onto the floor, before grabbing Ella's walker, unfolding it, waiting for the click, and placing it front of her wheelchair with an expectant gaze.

"I have to walk to the mat?" Ella asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Yes."

"Daddy I don't want to do my exercises," Ella pouted, in the hopes it would get her father to soften up.

"You have to," Lucas replied firmly. "It's going to help you get better, you know that."

Ella breathed a long, exasperated sigh. Her best friend Katie Nowell was probably playing with her awesome dolls right now, not doing exercises. She looked to her father, and his gaze did not falter. He had that look on his face that told Ella she'd better listen, or else. Ella put her right and left hand on the walker.

"No," Lucas reprimanded. "One hand behind you on the wheelchair."

Ella obeyed, and watched as her father held the walker with his hands to steady it. Mentally counting to three, Ella pushed up, her face gritting in pain. The pain flooded to her legs and they wobbled unsteadily, rushing like a long wave through every fiber that she could feel. She gripped the walker handles until her hands turned white, willing with all her might for her legs to move just _one_ step, one simple trivial little step forward. They shook under her commands, defying her. Her toes shook, her feet wobbled, but they would not move forward. Simply put: her legs would not listen.

Lucas watched Ella's stiff movements intently. He debated which was the best way to help. "Can you move your right leg forward?" he asked patiently.

Ella closed her eyes and tried to concentrate; she ordered her leg to move, put weight on it even though her legs burned, from her toes to her hips. But her leg would not budge from its place. "It won't go!" Ella shouted, frustration spilling from her mouth.

"Relax," Lucas replied, his voice gentle yet firm. "Don't get upset it's not going to help anything."

Ella grasped her hands in rage. Easy for her father to say, wasn't it?

Lucas swallowed, kneeling on his hind legs. He gently placed his hand on Ella's right calf, intent on lifting it up himself to feed her momentum. The instant he raised her leg, Ella cowered down and her knees buckled once more. "Daddy!" she cried loudly, her voice shaking with fear and a sense of hopelessness.

Lucas' heart sped up but he told it to calm before he collapsed dead. "Ella, _relax_," his reply was firm. "I'm right here."

Ella tried to breathe, but all she could see was the fall to the floor, all she could feel was the pain that would hit when she lost her balance. The distance to the floor had never been farther. Her hands shook nervously as she watched Lucas gently place her foot back on the ground. She frantically grabbed onto the back of her father's shirt.

"Whoa!" Lucas reacted instantly when he realized Ella wasn't holding onto the walker anymore. He swiftly brought her into his arms, sitting her down gently on his knees. "It's okay," he calmed her. Ella grabbed onto his shirt in large grasps and wouldn't let go. He hugged her closer to him when he realized his little girl was shaking. "It's okay."

"Daddy, I don't want to," Ella begged, her eyes glazed in fear as she looked down to the ground.

Lucas lifted Ella and carried her the four or so remaining steps that would bring her to the exercise mat. He set her down gently, kneeling by her side. "I know it's scary, but one of these days you're going to have to push through it."

"My legs feel like jelly," Ella answered honestly.

Lucas' eyes trailed down Ella's legs. Her muscle atrophy was more prominent now than it was a few days ago: her limbs were still so much smaller than her thighs, almost like her legs didn't belong there. They were still limp and responded slowly to her commands. "That's why you need your therapy," Lucas said. "Your legs need to be strengthened." He watched Ella with an expectant gaze, until she huffed and lied down on the exercise mat.

Ella still wasn't used to the boring view of the ceiling above her head. She tried to watch as her father retrieved the familiar green folder. Lucas reached into the folder and got out the exercise regime that Miryam was kind enough to lay out for them. It was filled with easy-to-follow diagrams and Miryam's handwriting. Covered in highlighter were her direct, careful instructions on how to do important exercises at home so Ella could get better as quickly as possible.

"Alright," Lucas started. His eyes fell upon exercise number one: Leg Lifts. As per Miryam's directions, Lucas made sure Ella's legs were extended in front of her. He saw that her legs were rigid and stiff, so he ran his legs up and down her coarse, dry skin. "Can you lift your left leg up for me?"

Ella took a deep breath and concentrated hard, willing her leg to move just a bit off the ground to satisfy her father- and possibly herself. She gritted her teeth through the pain and resistance and lifted her leg only slightly. _Why __did __she __feel __so __worn?_

"Good," Lucas encouraged with a smile. "Just a few more. You're doing great."

Time moved tortuously slowly as Ella did a few more lifts on the left side. Then they moved to the right leg, which was not at all easier or more lenient. Lucas held her leg up and rubbed up and down her skin some more, before shaking her leg gently to relieve the tension.

Ella braced herself- she knew what was coming. Although all physical therapists had a different approach, it was all essentially the same. Without fail, Ella would feel a rip through her muscles so painful she could do nothing but shut her eyes, take deep breaths, and imagine an escape. It was a rip and it stayed so long as her legs stayed in an unnatural position, whether it was her calves, her hamstrings, or her quads. This pain of sometimes-undetermined origins came from anywhere yet it was very distinct. And it was encapsulated in one seemingly simple and basic inquiry: can you feel the stretch?

_Yes I __can __feel __it.__How __about __you __stop, __put __my __leg __down, __and __let __me __breathe __for __a __second?_

At least, that's what Ella wanted to say. But she was far too well behaved for that. So instead she nodded and endured the pain: every single time.

Sure enough, Lucas began to follow directions for exercise number two. He gently lifted Ella's leg, bent her left knee, and pushed that bent knee to her chest slowly.

The pain attacked, her tight muscles trying to compensate. There was a burn in her quads and her knees. Ella tried to hide it and go on but she could not. Her legs were so much weaker than before. "Ow!"

"Just breathe," Lucas counseled. He was no stranger to grueling physical therapy; he had plenty of it after he injured his shoulder.

"It hurts," Ella whispered, shutting her eyes as her muscles throbbed.

"I know," Lucas said softly. His blue eyes filled with gentle sympathy. "You've got just a few more. If we do this as a routine, soon it'll hurt less."

Ella nodded, and kept on.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dan kept on staring at his bedside clock. Ten past nine, and Audrey hadn't shown up. She always woke him up at nine. He struggled to hear her whistling, bustling on the floor below him. He struggled to forget the look on her face when he finally told her about Keith. She looked devastated, heartbroken, and afraid. Dan swallowed and leaned back on his pillow, trying to ignore the growl in his stomach.

Twenty minutes. Dan was still alone.

Exactly at 9:30, the door opened slowly. Dan's eyes popped open to reveal Audrey on the other side. She swallowed and tried to calm down by gripping the door handle until her hands stopped shaking. Neither adult said anything. When Dan confessed, Audrey was at a total loss for words: she thought she was in a nightmare. She thought, no way did sweet old Dan kill his brother, or kill anyone. She couldn't sleep, tossed and turned and debated turning Dan over to another nurse. Audrey had strong convictions, but her stronger ones won out. The ones about _unprejudiced __medicine _and _fait h_and _second __chances spoke_ louder, and there in Dan's room she stood.

Upon seeing Audrey, Dan crumbled. Tears spilled from his eyes, his lips quivered violently. "I thought I was alone," he sobbed, his upper body shaking with intensity. "I deserve to just die alone." The noises inside his head, Keith's voice inside his head, got too loud and Dan raked at his hair like a man tortured. His cries were loud and full of pain, as he shrieked and thrashed to try and escape: to try and get out after thirteen years.

Audrey let out a breath, and upon seeing Dan's machine going off wildly, she waved off rational thought and was instantly at Dan's side. She brought the broken man into her arms. His tears soaked her scrub shirt as he grasped desperately to her arm, trying to find comfort in the one person who still hadn't given up on him.

"Audrey, I…I made a mistake…" Dan cried loudly, holding on for dear life.  
"I made a mistake…I'm sorry!"

Audrey said nothing, just held on and rocked her patient back and forth, back and forth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jamie? Jamie!" Haley shouted through the house, taking another look in the living room and by the pool. Haley turned when her sister Quinn left the kitchen. "Have you seen Jamie?"

"I think he's still in his room."

Haley nodded. She walked up the stairs quickly, now realizing she'd heard nothing from Jamie's room for at least a half hour and he hadn't been downstairs since brunch that morning. She opened his door in a rush. Her heart dropped in her chest when she realized the room was empty. Her breath hitched when she felt a gust of air from the open window. She turned when she felt Quinn's presence behind her. "I didn't leave the window open last night." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she felt her skin get whiter and whiter by each passing second.

Quinn swallowed, turning into Jamie's quiet room. His desk was how he'd left it: his cell phone lay right in the middle, untouched. His bed was unmade. She turned back to her younger sister. "Haley." Quinn tried to sound calm and firm, even though her hands began to shake. "Did you check the garage?"

"Twice!" Haley shouted, beginning to panic. She'd checked it all twice.

"I'm going to go take another look, maybe he's in the basement or the attic or something," Quinn suggested, trying to stay positive.

Haley shook her head. Why would Jamie go there? She took deep breaths, trying to calm her rapid heart. _The __window __couldn__'__t __be __opened __from __the __outside. __Right? _She stepped into Jamie's room, surrounded by his things, his clothes, his scent, _him._"JAMIE!" she shouted, raking her fingers through her hair in desperation. Her mind flooded to five years ago, when that crazy bitch Nanny took her only son. Even if it only was a few hours until Jamie came back to her, it felt like years: she'd never been more petrified and devastated. Haley swallows her tears and reaches into her pocket for her cell phone. Her fingers shake and she dials a number by heart.

_"__Hey __Haley,__" __Clay __Evans__' __voice__d drifted __from __the __other __line._

"Put Nathan on the phone right now!" Haley shrieks, too distraught to wonder why Clay was answering Nathan's cell in the first place.

Clay doesn't dare ask any questions, and after just a few minutes, Haley hears Nathan's voice speak her name. "Nathan!" Haley shouts, a few tears dropping from her big doe eyes.

_"__What__'__s __the __matter!__" _

Haley was crying, full honest tears that cascaded down her face. "Oh God Nathan, I can't find Jamie! He's gone!"

_"__Whoa,__whoa,__what__do__you__mean__he__'__s__gone?__" _

Haley can hear her husband's panic as he so desperately tries to control it. "I hadn't heard from him since breakfast so I went to go check on him in his room and he's not here! The window was open Nathan and his phone and wallet are still here."

_ "Haley, just take a deep breath," Nathan instructed, although his entire body was beginning to feel numb. "Did you check the garage?" _

"Yes I checked the damn garage!" Haley shouted, rational thought escaping her with every passing second.

_"__Okay __baby, __just __calm __down __please. __Call __911.__" _

At the mention of those three numbers, Haley crumbled, her knees buckling from underneath her. She let out a desperate cry; wishing Nathan was there to just hold her. She wished she'd never grounded Jamie in the first place, she wished she checked on him God knows how many minutes sooner. "Nathan where are you?" she cried, her voice strangled and heartbroken.

_"__I__'__m __getting __in __my__ car __right __now, __I__'__ll __be __there __in __minutes __Haley.__You __need __to __call __911.__" _

At that moment, Quinn entered the bedroom. Her face was gentle and sad when she saw her little sister, and immediately hugged her. Haley fell into her embrace, crying still. Her hands were still holding tightly to the cell phone, with or without Nathan on the other line.

Quinn said nothing but ran her hand through her sister's hair to try and comfort her without words. Everything seemed like a blur, and she didn't understand. She'd sat next to Jamie at the breakfast table just a few hours ago and they'd shared blueberry pancakes. Quinn stared straight ahead, trying to stay strong. But then, as if it was fate, something caught her eye. "Haley," Quinn ushered after a second. Quinn looked at Jamie's bed in case she was mistaken, but she was not. It lay there in plain sight. "Haley, there's a note."

Haley looked up immediately, feeling relieved and terrified at the same time. Instinctively, Quinn grabbed the cell phone from Haley's hand. "Nathan, are you still there?"

"_Yeah I am, I'm going to have to hang up soon. I'm going 70." _

"We found a note," Quinn said abruptly, walking to Haley's side, where her fingers were trembling against a note of loose paper.

"_What does it say? Read it to me. Quinn, read it to me!" _

Quinn gently took the note from Haley's hands, in fear of either Nathan losing it or getting into an accident as he broke several speeding laws. With Nathan on speakerphone, Quinn unfolded the note slowly. It _was_ in Jamie's young handwriting, but thankfully it said something entirely different than what they all feared: whether that fear was completely irrational to the naked eye or not.

Quinn's body flooded with relief as she read the note aloud: "_Went __to __see __Grandpa __Dan.__" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jamie's shin still felt bruised from when he fell ungracefully from his open bedroom window. He could safely say that he entirely misjudged the distance from his windowsill to the ground below. Luckily, although he landed on his shins, nothing broke. Jamie still managed to sneak into the garage, grab his bike, and make the journey to Dan's beach house. He sincerely hoped he was going the right way- if not he was just a sad lonely boy going down the street on a bicycle.

Jamie screeched to a halt at the corner of one block to let a car pass him. In his haste he'd forgotten his cell phone and a helmet, but he did remember to leave his mother a note so she wouldn't get hysterical and think that crazy Nanny Carrie came back or him or something. Looking from his left to his right, Jamie squinted in the end-of-summer sunlight, and he saw his Grandfather's house at the end of the next block. Smiling in victory, and seeing that it only took half an hour to make the journey, Jamie pedaled on.

Jamie reached the front driveway and gulped at the sheer size at just the front steps. They seemed to ascend forever, and the large wrap around porch and French doors did no doubt to the fact that Dan lived well. Knowing that he couldn't ride his bike over all the pebbles, Jamie dismounted and walked the rest of the way. He switched his bike to the kickstand, took a deep breath, and began up the steps.

_Maybe __this __is __a __bad __idea, _the boy thought to himself. _What __if __he__'__s __seriously __really __sick __and __can__'__t __even __talk?_ Jamie's heart began to beat an accelerated pattern. But it was too late to go back now. Haley was bound to have realized he was missing. _I __hope __she __found __my __note, _Jamie prayed. With his small knuckle, he knocked on the glass three times.

Audrey was in the kitchen, fixing up Dan some Jell-o and cold ginger-ale to calm his sore throat. Upon hearing three knocks she turned. Audrey inspected her side of the door carefully: the shadow belonging to the visitor was a small one. Nevertheless, Audrey walked to the door and turned the handle. She was more than surprised to see a slim blonde haired boy on the other side.

"Hello," she smiled warmly so he wouldn't fear her. "Can I help you?"

"Is my Grandpa here?" Jamie asked, being bold and shy at the same time.

Audrey's eyes softened. She looked over this boy with kind blue eyes. In a moment she remembered all the wonderful stories Dan told of his first grandchild, his eldest. How kind and goodhearted he was, how he was so brilliant. She instantly tried to look for a bit of Dan in him. "Are you Jamie?"

Jamie swallowed. This lady wore a smile, and his eyes trailed to her light purple scrub shirt with little birds on them. She wore a picture-ID clipped to her breast pocket, which read:

_Audrey Liddell R.N. _

_New Brunswick Hospital and Hospice partners_

Jamie looked Audrey up in the eyes and answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

Audrey smiled gently. "Nice to meet you Jamie. I'm your Grandfather's nurse, Audrey." She held out her hand for a handshake.

Jamie took it, even though her hand was larger than his. "Hello."

"Please come in," Audrey stepped aside graciously, letting Jamie advance through the threshold and into the living room.

"Can I see my Grandfather?"

Audrey paused and swallowed uneasily. "Well, Jamie. I'm afraid your Grandfather isn't feeling really well today."

Jamie's face fell in honest disappointment. "Oh."

"Perhaps you can come back when he's feeling up to some visitors."

Jamie looked defeated. He'd made a big spectacle out of leaving, he was sure. If he walked back up his driveway without a legitimate explanation to where he'd run off to, his one month grounding would turn into a tortuous life sentence. He looked up to his nurse and made one final plea. "It won't be too much. I'd just say hello and maybe watch a movie or something. I _did _come all this way."

Audrey sighed. "Oh dear. Jamie I'm just not sure your parents would be particular to you seeing your Grandfather on a bad day." She chose her words carefully, not wanting to be the one who worried a little boy to the core about his Grandpa's ailing health.

"They wouldn't mind," Jamie answered, a little too quickly for Audrey's liking.

Audrey glanced back to the driveway from the window. There was no other car, just a solitary green bicycle. It was then she realized that Jamie had made the trip by himself. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Jamie's cheeks reddened, and Audrey had her answer. Being a grandmother to three little tykes herself, it wasn't too difficult for her to decipher the codes of a child getting caught in the act. "We _must_call them dear. They must be worried sick." She turned on her feet and reached for her cell phone, getting ready to call Nathan- Dan's first emergency contact.

Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes. _Well __I__'__m __already __grounded, __how __much __worse __can __it __get?_

Audrey sighed softly as she held her phone to her ear and kept on hearing it ring. Nathan wasn't answering; presumably too busy searching for his son. Before she could try calling again, the intercom went off in a red light. That was Dan calling. The long drone from the speaker was persistent, so much so that it would be wrong if Audrey ignored it. "I'll be right back," she told Jamie, and hastily made her way up the stairs.

Jamie kept his eyes on her, and saw that she took a right at the top of the steps, and not a left. He spun around on his toes and took a look around, seeing as this technically was his first time in this home. It felt wrong somehow, but also exhilarating. Jamie paid no attention to the tasteful furniture and true beach feel: instead a picture by the mirror caught his eye. He picked it up carefully and smiled. It was his father when he was young, grinning with his left arm hanging around Dan's shoulders and pinning him down in a playful headlock. It seemed almost like Nathan and Dan got along once upon time.

"_Hang __on __for __me, __Dan!__" _

Jamie's eyes shot up at Audrey's demanding voice. With his heart dropping in his stomach, Jamie acted instinctually. He quietly, somewhat nervously, made his way up the steps. Taking a right at the landing, he crept up to the nearly open doorway.

"It's going to be alright Dan. Just hang on," Audrey pleaded, sitting at Dan's bedside.

That's what Jamie heard next. With shaking knees, he walked closer and closer to the room where his Grandfather resided. He poked his head in and knew he'd never forget what he was seeing. His once strong, invincible Grandpa lay weak and submissive, unable to keep his eyes open. Every rise and fall of his chest seemed like a huge undertaking, and the skin above Dan's lips had turned a ghoulish purple. His eyes were so hollow it seemed like they would fade away at any moment, just like his body that looked so small it looked against the bed. It was too heartbreaking to watch, yet Jamie couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Jamie!" Audrey explained, quickly standing from the bed. "Oh dear…"

Dan turned his head slowly to the doorway when Audrey spoke of that name. He blinked twice, convinced he was dreaming. On the third blink, his grandson was still there. He had grown a few inches, gotten a bit leaner. But he stil had the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jamie," Dan all but whispered. His throat was still dry- the ginger ale didn't help much. "That you Jamie?" He tried to sit up, but felt too weak today.

Jamie swallowed a big gulp. His knees still shook but he bravely stepped through the door. "Hi Grandpa," he greeted with a smile. He stared at Audrey, unsure of what to do next.

Dan was relieved, a smile playing on his frayed lips. "Well…" he took a deep breath. "Don't…don't just stand there. Come give your old Granddad a hug!" He groaned when he tried to sit up. Instead, he pressed a button on his hospital-style bed and it moved up for him.

Jamie walked quickly to his Grandfather's side, and enveloped him in the biggest hug he could muster. "I missed ya!"

Dan gratefully wrapped his arms around Jamie, trying not to cry. "I missed you too buddy."

Jamie looked Dan over, trying not to flinch. "How are you feeling?"

Dan smiled slightly. "I've been better."

Jamie laughed out of his discomfort. He swallows, suddenly feeling a lump form in his throat.

"Who brought you over here?"

Jamie swallowed hard. "Uh…. nobody."

Dan's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You came here alone? Does your dad know?"

Jamie shuffled his feet. "Not exactly."

"Jamie…"

Jamie huffed. "Look, Grandpa. We both know they wouldn't let me visit you if I asked nicely." He raised his brows in a challenge. "So I did what I had to do."

Dan couldn't help but laugh a little. His grandson was growing up. He ignored the sting in his chest when he heard the words _wouldn__'__t __let __me __visit __you._A fault all his own. "You did, did you?" Dan felt another cough arising, and it surged though his chest painfully, ripping through the scar of his first unsuccessful heart transplant. He began to heave, pushing air out of his nostrils as he gasped for breath.

Jamie tensed, and automatically jumped up from the bed.

"It's okay Dan," Audrey encouraged, walking in front of Jamie to give Dan his oxygen, sticking the prongs in his nose. Dan eased almost instantly, and letting air seep through the tubes and into him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. Audrey watched with an unsure glance. "Maybe this isn't the best day…"

"I'm fine." Dan snapped, opening his eyes to see that his grandson had raced to the other side of the room in panic. He softened his tone. "Audrey, I'm fine. I have my oxygen now." He met Jamie's gaze. "It's okay Jamie. It's alright."

Jamie walked back to Dan's bedside slowly, as if any sudden movements would send him into shock. He held his glance to a small chessboard that lay on a portable table.

"You like chess?" Dan asked, his voice hopeful and full of nostalgia. He thought briefly of all the days he and Keith used to play when they were young boys. "You know how to play?"

Jamie nodded eagerly. "My Dad taught me. I beat him once, but I can never beat my Uncle Lucas. He's too good."

Dan chuckled. He remembered when Lucas lived with him for a few weeks and needed money for his HCM medication when he was a teenager. While they spent the day debating literature, some nights they spent in front of the fireplace playing chess. In an attempt to prove his honesty to Lucas, Dan taught him all the tricks he knew. "Your Uncle Lucas may be good, but I'm the _master.__" _

Jamie smiled. He eyed the chessboard. "Where's your proof?"

"Set up, and I'll show you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After 45 minutes of physical therapy, Ella was resting in her wheelchair. She was told to self-occupy while her father cooked up something for lunch and her mother was busy with a very important work phone call. So, she busied herself with crayons and was perfectly complacent. That is, until…

"Daddy, I have to go potty," Ella called. The urge was strong at this point, like a burn down below. She'd had to go for a while but waited until the last possible second- a bad habit she had yet to break.

Lucas turned from the stove when he heard Ella's call. "You need to wait a minute, the food will burn."

"Dad I really have to go!"

"It'll just be a minute. I told you not to hold it, it's not good for you."

Ella sighed. Even if her Dad said it would only take a minute, she knew it would seem forever with the urge to urinate this pressing. She could see the bathroom door from where she sat. Her walker was within her reach. Ella bravely leaned forward and pulled the closed walker from where it stood against the wall. Quietly, she unfolded the walker just like she'd seen her parents do several times. She winced and tried to adjust so she wouldn't have an accident- time was running out, she would need to move quickly. Making sure her wheelchair was locked on both sides, Ella put her left hand on one walker handle, while putting her right on the seat of the wheelchair. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand.

Ella forgot one crucial detail in her haste: to make sure the walker's folding mechanisms were locked in place before leaning forward and putting her weight on it. She realized her huge error when it was too late: the walker wobbled from her weight and the mechanisms snapped shut. Ella wobbled on her unstable legs and she couldn't catch herself before crashing hard to the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_So, on all counts we agree on this last term of Michael Grubbs' contract with Red Bedroom Records?" _

"Yes, I believe we do," Peyton confirmed Miranda Stone's question over the phone.

"_Excellent. So now all he has to do is sign his name on the dotted line, and you've got yourself a fresh new artist." _

Peyton smiled at the rush of excitement that arrived whenever she got to craft a new sound, or elp grant the dreams of talented musicians. She really loved her job. "This is great. Thanks Miranda, Haley told me you convinced him to make the record."

"_I couldn't let him escape…" _

Miranda kept on talking, but the sound of her voice was quickly replaced by the loud crash that came from the living room. Peyton's stomach doubled, and she dropped the phone onto the table and ran inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh God. She fell. She's crying._

Lucas' heart dropped into his stomach, and he instantly shut off the stove and sprinted to the living room. He saw Ella sprawled helplessly on the wood floor, and it hurt. "Hey!" Lucas all but shouted, falling to his knees beside his little girl. "Ella, are you okay?"

Ella's cries were silent, but the tears were still there. Her legs throbbed in pain, all over, everywhere. It hurt everywhere. "Ah!" she grasped her legs desperately, her body raked with honest cries.

Lucas gathered Ella into his arms, hugging her to his chest. Before he lifted her off the floor, he couldn't help but notice her favorite pair of shorts were soaked in unavoidable accident.

"I went." Ella whimpered, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"It's okay," Lucas assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Peyton screamed, walking into the living room to see Ella on the floor. "She fell!" It was more of an exclamation than a question. She put her hand to her chest to calm her already rapid heart, watched as Lucas swooped Ella from the floor into his arms, and onto the sofa. "Jesus Luke, she could've broken her legs!" Peyton yelled, her fear taking over.

Ella's eyes released fresh, trembling tears as she tried to hold her legs in vain protection.

"I know that!" Lucas frowned when Ella began to cry again. "God Peyt, don't freak her out." Lucas wiped away Ella's tears with his soft, gentle hands. "It's okay sweetheart, please don't cry." Her legs didn't look broken at all, just fragile and small. _God__please__don__'__t__be__broken._"Does it still hurt really bad?"

Ella nodded yes with shaking cries and curled into a little ball.

"What hurts?" Peyton asked. "Ella you're scaring me."

Lucas ran his fingers gently over Ella's long healing scar on her left leg, the side that hit the floor first. It didn't feel unusually tender, but what the hell did he know about diagnosing an operated-on possibly broken bone?

"It's probably just shock."

Peyton said nothing. She stood by Ella's side and tried to remove Ella's soiled shorts. Ella flinched in fear and cowered away. "No! Mama!"

"It's okay Ella, I just have take these shorts off. I'm not going to hurt you." Peyton tried again, but Ella resisted, her legs tensing up. In some ways, that was more painful than the fall itself. Who was she kidding? It was all painful.

"No! Please!" Ella sobbed, her legs as tense as ever.

"Shh, baby," Peyton calmed her, brushing the hair from Ella's face. She reached to unbutton Ella's dirty shorts before another protest, slowly and gently pulling her clothes down over her scars on both hips and femurs. It still hurt Peyton to even look at them- no matter how nicely they were healing. Peyton looked over to Lucas and her glare felt like ice. She held out Ella's dirty clothing, bundled together. "Can you go get her clean clothes please?"

Lucas swallowed. It would be no use trying to rebuttal anything. He took the dirty clothes into his grasp and walked towards the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Knight to E5," Jamie announced, his flawless plan to defeat his Grandfather Dan slowly unfolding.

Dan chuckled. He had to decide whether or not he was going to let Jamie win, or beat him.

"Jamie!"

Dan looked up and James jumped from the bed. "Mom," Jamie said carefully, expecting a lash.

Instead, Haley gathered Jamie up in a suffocating hug, kissing his head multiple times in blessing. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Her relief turned into a scowl. "I was scared out of my mind. I thought you got kidnapped!"

Jamie was released from his mother's hold for air. "Again?" he tried to joke. He saw his mother's cheeks were stained with tears and instead he was filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. I left a note!"

"A note is not enough." Jamie almost jumped into the air at the sound of his father's domineering, deep voice. Nathan stood in the doorway as he took deep breaths. He looked like hell- his hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot, and his navy blue tie undone. Nathan was speeding while at the same time trying to look for his son at the side of the road. On Audrey's third call, Nathan answered. He was relieved, but even more so when he pulled into the front driveway of the beach house and saw Jamie's bike.

"I'm sorry Dad," Jamie said softly. "I screwed up. I knew you wouldn't let me see him if I asked."

"You still ask anyway!" Nathan yelled, and then held back. "It's time to go James. Say goodbye to your Grandpa."

Jamie sighed but knew he wouldn't win the argument. He looked over to his Grandfather who still hadn't said a word. "We haven't finished our game."

"Maybe next time," Dan said softly.

"Will there be a next time?" Jamie asked his father, unable to hide his hope.

Nathan swallowed and heard it travel down his throat. "Go with your mother to the car. We'll discuss this later." He didn't have to ask twice, only watched as Jamie gave Dan one last hug before he walked out the door with Haley.

"Am I grounded for longer now?"

Dan chuckled softly at the innocent question Jamie posed to his mother in the hallway. Nathan however, did not. Dan's smile vanished.

"I didn't know he was coming here Nathan, I swear." _He __blames __me __for __everything __else; __he__'__s __bound __to __blame __me __for __this._

Nathan didn't say anything. He simply looked Dan over once, turned around, and walked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah, Nathan!" Nathan turned at the sound of his name just before he exited the front door. He found it was Audrey, who stood almost in hiding by the kitchen cabinets. "I need to talk to you."

Nathan paused, waited as Audrey walked towards him. "Okay. What is it?"

Audrey rang her hands together nervously. "It's Dan. He's on oxygen."

"I know. On the occasion that he feels run down."

Audrey shook her head in sympathy. "He _is _run down. I meant to say that he's on oxygen permanently."

Nathan's heart began to pound. "Oh. He doesn't have long, does he?

Audrey paused and remembered how hard it could be to tell the truth. "No. I'm afraid not." Audrey surveyed Dan's vitals that morning and remembered feeling so disappointed. "It could be a week, no more than a month."

Nathan looked to the floor beneath his feet and cleared his throat, nodding to sort out the tangled web in his head. "Thought so."

Audrey placed a comforting hand on Nathan's forearm. "You should know, that even now I've never seen Dan happier than when he talks about you, or his family." She swallows painfully. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I am."

Nathan looked into Audrey's hazel eyes and he knew. He grasped her arm in thanks and said: "You're a real angel, Audrey."

Audrey let Nathan turn towards the front door. Before he parted, he turned to give Audrey a small smile. He closed the door gently behind him, and was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas walked into the kitchen slowly, watching as Peyton served lunch onto plates. "I called Dr. Farrell's office," Peyton admitted, watching the food fall from the wooden spoon. "He said it's most likely not broken, but if the pain persists or gets any worse we should take her to the emergency room." Her voice shook a little bit but she swallowed and concentrated on the plates in front of her, her back to her husband.

Lucas exhaled. If only he had just gotten to her when she called. "I'm sorry." He debated whether or not to put his hand on the lower part of her back.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. I just got scared."

When Lucas looked closer, he saw the tears that lined her green eyes. He grabbed her right hand in his, and gently the kissed the side of her head. "Me too." Lucas saw a plateful of food over the counter and reached for it. "I'll go give this to her."

Lucas carried the plate into the living room where Ella was still on the couch. Her sobs were now soft whimpers as she watched her leg jerk nervously. She looked upwards when she felt her father run his fingers through her hair. "Are you feeling any better?"

Ella nodded softly. The pain was slowly but surely subsiding. "It hurt when I fell."

Lucas set the plate of food aside for now. "You fell pretty hard," Lucas admitted, the echoes of her body hitting the floor helplessly still echoed in his mind. He kissed the side of her head. "Daddy's sorry."

Ella leaned into her father's embrace. "It's OK."

Lucas smiled, pushing his index finger playfully on the tip of Ella's nose. "You forgive me?"

Ella nodded her head emphatically. "Yeah. I mean, yes."

Lucas breathed out a laugh, while his fingers gently ran up her shoulder. "Well I think we learned an important lesson. Well, actually we learned two. The first one is to try not to wait until the last minute to use the potty. What's the second one?"

Ella bowed her head. "To wait for someone to help me get up."

"That's right. Always remember to take everything in steps. Now, I brought you your lunch. Sit up a little bit." Lucas helped Ella to do so by putting another pillow behind her back. She was still slouched slightly, so Lucas suggested, "Can you try pushing back with your feet?"

Lucas watched as Ella made an effort to try and push up. Her arms did most of the work, and a few minutes of exerting energy got her nowhere. Eventually she did get it by concentrating, but she was worn. Luckily she was rewarded by a plateful of steaming food. Instead of taking a bite, she gathered it onto her fork and offered it to her Dad. Lucas thankfully took a bite in an exaggerated fashion, and then snuck his hand up to Ella's belly and tickled her to hear the best laugh in the whole world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the day was pretty mellow, and soon it was already right before Ella's bedtime. Peyton had given her a bath (which went much more smoothly than the first time) and now she was all fresh and clean. Peyton laid her down in the bed she slept in with Lucas out of habit. But Ella looked so cute and cozy Peyton didn't want to move her. Instead, she dusted her in baby powder until she reached her legs. Peyton bent down and placed a soft kiss along Ella's left scar, running her warm hand along Ella's pale skin. Peyton soon realized that Ella's skin was dry.

"What's that Mama?" Ella lifted her head and peered down at her legs, covered in flakes, especially by the crook of her ankle.

"It's just dead skin," Peyton answered, gently rubbing away the dead skin that had gathered under the cast. "I'll fix it." She reached to the night table for a bottle of baby lotion, and squeezed it onto her hands. Spreading it onto her palms, Peyton then massaged it into Ella's legs gently, then going to her knees, ankles and toes. Every once in a while Ella's legs would jerk in a spastic reflex. "Close your eyes and relax."

Ella obeyed her mother's soft voice, and her tired little eyes fluttered closed against the pillow. Once Peyton was done with the lotion, she noticed a medium sized red mark on the inside of Ella's right knee. She gently pressed it with her finger. "Does that hurt?"

"A little bit," Ella answered sleepily. "It's not from when I fell, it's because my legs feel hard kinda, and they rub against each other when I sleep." Ella rarely slept on her back, so that meant when she curled up into her side her fragile legs rubbed against each other and apparently it was uncomfortable.

"Oh honey," Peyton said sympathetically. She gently kissed this wound. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you want a pillow?"

"OK."

Peyton reached for a pillow on Luke's side of the bed and placed it gently between Ella's knees. "How's that?"

"Good."

Peyton smiled and crawled upwards to kiss her little girl goodnight. She peppered her face in kisses rather, and in between them said: "Please don't fall off this bed." Peyton reconsidered and then added, "Actually, you sleeping on the side makes me nervous. Move over."

"I can just _roll _over." Ella answered, and with skill she reached to grasp the bed sheets. She managed to pull until she was on her belly, and ignored the heavy feel of her legs against the bed. She gritted her teeth and tried to roll on her back on the center of the bed, but once again her legs weren't listening to her brain. "Ok, maybe not." Ella's admission gave her a fit of giggles.

Peyton rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Silly you." she gently pushed Ella onto her back and lifted her legs so that they were in correct alignment with her body and she wasn't sleeping crooked. She was re-tucked in and the pillow was put in place between her legs once more. Peyton still gave her one last goodnight kiss. "I love you!"

"Love you," Ella answered, already curling into her right side with the pillow as a barrier.

Peyton smiled, shut the light, and left the door open part of the way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dan__'__s __on __oxygen, __permanently.__It__'__s __not __looking __good __bro. Audrey says no more than four weeks, but it could be less._

That was the text message Lucas had just received from Nathan. He wasn't really sure what to think, all he knew was that it wasn't good news. For Dan, that is. Luke's fingers danced along his phone keys to type a reply, but he didn't get the chance to. Peyton hung up her own phone and had the biggest smile on her face. She entered Luke's arms animatedly, and he could only laugh.

"Michael Grubbs just signed with Red Bedroom!"

"That bartender that can guess everyone's drink?" Luke asked. Upon Peyton's nod, Lucas' smile was as big as hers. He kissed her forehead. "That's so great baby!"

"I haven't met him yet," Peyton admitted somewhat shamefully. "But Hales said he was brilliant. I hope she's right."

"Well, she _was_ right with Mia," Lucas pointed out.

Peyton playfully grasped his jaw. _He __was __such __a __great __best __friend._

"I'm proud of you." Lucas told her; in a way that was so sincere it gave her the best kind of chills. He reached for the unopened bottle of Pinot Noir on the counter. Before Peyton could say anything, he poured each of them a glass. They drank to success and so many other things.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas and Peyton didn't outlast Ella for too long, and they found themselves curled up in bed, embracing the beauty of sleep. At least, Peyton was trying to, but Ella kept flipping around, back and forth, back and forth. Now Peyton was convinced it wasn't a dream. "Ella what's the matter?" Peyton asked sleepily, hearing Lucas groan from where he lay beside her. "You keep fidgeting."

Ella had laid awake for at least an hour, the heavy feel of her legs too protruding and invasive to be ignored. The pillow was annoying, yet without it would hurt more. And she couldn't for the life of her, get comfy in this bed. "Sorry." She whined in exhaustion, and Peyton quickly thought of a solution.

"Luke, can you…"

Lucas suppressed a moan and left the warmth of his wife and the bed sheets. He walked over to Ella's side and gently lifted her into his arms, holding her close. His little girl was too tired to protest. Her head lulled to the side against his chest. Lucas slowly exited the room and walked through the soft light of the hallway until he reached the room Ella had been sleeping in before. It seemed like forever ago since she'd been in here. He skillfully walked through the darkness to the bed and pulled back the clean covers with one hand. He laid down Ella against the pillow, where Lucas took Ella's beloved pink blankie and draped it over her body. He placed her plush Minnie Mouse in the crook of her left arm, before bending down to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead. He whispered _Daddy__loves__you_ before checking that Ella's Tinker Bell nightlight was on and burning bright. He still left the bedroom door open part of the way.

Across the hall, Lucas crawled into bed with Peyton, savoring the space and the way she fit perfectly in his arms. In the romantic air underneath a dark night sky, Lucas whispered: "Do you know this is the first night in who knows how long that I get to be in bed alone with my wife?"

Peyton wasn't sure what of Lucas' words got Peyton's heart racing faster: _in __bed __alone,_or _my __wife_. She crawled closer to him, making sure his strong arms grasped her completely. She loved it when it was dark in the middle of the night and Lucas just held her. She never wanted to move. "What does that mean?" Peyton asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

Peyton felt Lucas' lips form a smirk against her neck, and he kissed under her earlobe slowly. At the same time, his hand crept against the smooth, creamy skin of her stomach, and when he reached her chest, she let out a gasp, but the best kind. She arched her back into his touch, telling him to keep going without saying a word.

Lucas loved the way she would sigh, or the little sounds she let out when he was making her feel amazing. He adjusted himself so that he wasn't lying completely on top of her, and began placing wet, thirsty kisses at the base of her throat. The room was filled with aroused breathing and the rustling of bed sheets and frantic physical movements. Peyton shut her eyes to just enjoy, and yet her slim, long legs were already pulling him around the waist- something that drove him insane. He let out a groan to prove it, and soon his lips sank against hers, silencing the whimpers that escaped from her lips as his warm hands were still under her loose shirt. Her lips felt familiar and perfect, and she had always loved his lips. As soon as he slipped his hot tongue next to hers, and she felt his accelerated heart thumping against her palm, she pulled away.

Lucas' glance was disappointed and his breathing heavy. "What?"

"Luke your heart's beating really fast," Peyton said with swollen lips.

Lucas put on his best boyish grin. "It's only because I love you so much."

Any other time Peyton would've kept on kissing him as intensely as she was, but she worried about Lucas' heart: especially with Dan's failing one and _especially_when they got intimate. She glanced at her handsome guy worriedly, not bothering to hide her concern. "I'm serious."

Lucas sighed. "Everything's fine baby. I've been going to my check ups. Everything's alright." He sweetly ran a finger along her forehead.

Peyton smiled softly, her legs still around Luke's waist and her hands still feeling the taut muscles of his ripped chest. "We just need you here."

Lucas let out a breath when she didn't say _I,_but _we._God, he really was lucky. He looked into Peyton's beautiful green eyes, and said these words: "I am here." He kissed her adorable nose, and at the way she bit her lip in response, Lucas couldn't help but trail his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh, until he reached her little red sleeping shorts. He very nearly pulled them down without having to look.

"Nuh-uh," Peyton protested against his lips, catching his hand before it misbehaved. She interlocked their fingers.

"Are you kidding?" Lucas pecked her lips, moving to kiss her collarbone where her necklace sat.

"I know," Peyton sympathized. "It's been a few weeks, I know." Believe it, especially when Lucas walked around shirtless after a shower. Dear lord.

Lucas moaned, and Peyton felt a little guilty- although it wasn't really her fault that he wanted her so badly. "Your birthday." Lucas specified, kissing her shoulder and bringing his hands under her shirt again, either to have her lose rational thought or to remind her how mind-blowing that night was almost exactly a month ago.

Peyton moaned again. "Okay…" She'd almost forgotten how good he was with his hands. He grinded her hips against her own and she almost got dizzy. "Luke," she managed. Christ she could barely form a sentence. "We're leaving soon and this isn't exactly…" an unbridled sigh, "our house you know." She did her damn best to try and resist Lucas' massages or the way his hot breath tickled her neck, or how he always smelled so good.

Lucas sighed, and slowly withdrew his hand from under her shirt. She immediately missed his warmth. "Well aren't I lucky that we're going home in _two _days."

Peyton relaxed and was filled with ease at those words. "Oh my God, you're right." She ran her hands through his blonde hair. "We made it."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah, we did." He moved toward her slowly and began to kiss her intensely, feeling every last edge and hollow of her mouth. Even though he knew he couldn't have his love trembling in his arms by nights end, he'd sure as hell kiss her just like this, all the way 'till sunrise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella's eyes fluttered open. She was nearly blinded by her night-light, but soon adjusted to the fairy dust that trailed all the way up to the ceiling. _How __did __I __get __here?_ She felt her plush Minnie Mouse, and realized she magically ended up in her room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed up on her palms, looking around. Her legs felt less out of place and rough under the bed sheets. Ella swallowed and remembered her father's words from earlier: _you__have__to__take__everything__in__steps._ She carefully brought her legs over to the side of the bed. The only light besides Tinker Bell was coming from the sky: the stars were the only audience she had. Ella leaned forward and grasped the bedpost, edging her feet closer and closer to the floor. When contact was made, Ella took a deep breath. The floor was cold but that was no matter. She shut her eyes, breathed through the pain and put weight on her legs to push off from the bedside.

In that moment, in that single, quiet moment…the darkness was hit with a burst of light, an undeniable spark and fire that was the unconquerable soul of a five year old.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Next chapter, goodbye New York, Hello North Carolina. :) Don't forget to review! **


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Sorry for the month wait. I've got Senior Year and college acceptances. I can't believe I started this story as a high school freshman. Unreal. This is a big, big chapter for you all. My gift to you for being so wonderful. Have a Merry, Merry Christmas. xo**_  
_

_Chapter Thirty-One_

-x-x-x-x-

_What he saw next, he couldn't believe. Andre Field's eyes bulged, and his throat went dry. "Uh…Jamie…" he stuttered, blindly shoving his friend's arm. Jamie paid no mind. "Jamie," Andre urged, louder. "Jamie!" _

_ "What!" Jamie shouted, turning from his videogame. _

_ "Look!" Andre pointed across the room to Jamie's little cousin. _

_ Jamie turned to a sight that left him speechless. It couldn't be. Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Oh my…" Jamie looked to Andre. "Andre GET MY MOM!" _

_-x-x-x-x-_

_September 10th _

"Peyton, we gotta go!" Lucas called up the stairs. He looked around at the house where he'd spent the last six weeks. Although it was completely furnished, it still felt a little empty.

Peyton came down the stairs carrying one last bag after taking one final sweep through all the rooms. "We've got everything right?"

"I think so," Lucas replied, counting all the bags in his head. He turned to the open front door when he saw a car pull up. "That's the cab, I'll put the wheelchair in first." He wasn't sure how he was going to have the wheelchair, walker, _and _stroller fit, but he'd figure it out. Eventually.

Peyton walked over to the wheelchair where Ella sat and lifted her into her arms. "Come on baby," she said, carefully supporting Ella's legs.

Ella rested her chin on her mother's shoulder, holding onto her Minnie Mouse tightly. As they descended the front stoop, Ella swallowed a lump in her throat.

Once Lucas and the cabbie had packed everything into the car's deep trunk, Lucas climbed in next to Peyton in the backseat. "We're going to JFK," Lucas told the cabbie, who simply nodded and put the car into drive.

"Say goodbye to Brooklyn," Peyton told Ella softly, whose face was glued to the car window.

"Bye Brooklyn." Ella muttered in her small voice. She took one final look at the brownstone and vowed to remember everything about it: the wide French doors, the large and sunny living room, the tile murals and paintings, the backyard and the basketball hoop. Even though Ella was only five she knew this was where everything changed. She'd faced so much in so little time: cruel children at a seemingly ordinary park, unimaginable physical pain, incredible triumph. She'd withstood her first surgery ever; but at the same time it was certainly not her last.

Soon the cab pulled away from the curb, and the house, the block, and the beautiful trees would all become a distant memory.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked Ella gently. "You look sad."

Ella played with her fingers. "I'll miss it here."

"Me too," Peyton replied. "But we're going home! Aren't you excited to see Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and all the others? They can't wait to see you."

"Yah." A small smile appeared on Ella's face, and they all knew she'd be all right. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I _knew _you'd say that," Peyton said, and began looking through her bag. "Here," she handed Ella rice-cakes she had packed in a Ziploc for the plane ride. Ella took the snack eagerly, and suddenly everything else was forgotten about, if just for now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas had forgotten how obnoxiously noisy a plane could be. He could barely finish reading one sentence as the loud rumble filled his ears instead of words filling his head. That, and he couldn't hold his book properly because Peyton was still holding tightly to his right hand. "Peyt, we've been in the air for almost an hour, we've got at least an hour and a half to go. I can't feel my fingers."

"Sorry," Peyton answered sheepishly, letting go of Lucas' hand gently and placing it back on his knee. "You know how I get about flying."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar." Lucas agreed, chuckling at the memory of when he went flying with Peyton for the first time. They were going to Hawaii for spring break when they were both in college, and Peyton refused to look out of the window the whole entire flight. Lucas was afraid if she did, she'd throw up everywhere. Yeah, he'd had better flights. And even though Lucas was slowly losing circulation in his fingers, he missed the feel of Peyton's hands entwined with his. "We're fine," he assured Peyton softly, his arm going around her shoulders and ushering her to lie against his chest. "A stupid bird won't fly into the engine and send us to hell or anything."

Peyton hit Luke's arm, and he laughed quietly. "That's not funny. Birds were the reason that plane went into the Hudson, remember?"

"Babe, he _landed _them in the Hudson. Everyone survived."

"Still," Peyton persisted, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you'd mention that when we're _in_ the air going 500 miles per hour."

"Mama it's your turn," Ella interrupted, her hands grasped tightly to her playing cards. Peyton had just taught her to play Gin Rummy, and now she was hooked.

"You're right. Sorry. Play your game."

Peyton huffed at Luke's condescending tone. "Read your book."

Lucas leaned his back on the seat and laughed to himself. Regardless of her feistiness (which he loved most of the time), Lucas slowly moved his hand under her t-shirt to rub her back. She tried not to let it get to her, but it obviously did. For a second she shut her eyes at the feel of his hands. Lucas smirked to himself, slowly letting his fingers underneath her bra strap because he knew she liked that.

"Ella, this is why you have to play with more than two people," Peyton said instead, looking at Lucas with certain sultriness in her eyes.

Lucas gulped loudly. She was good. He slowly withdrew his hand from her back, placing it on her thigh instead.

"Daddy didn't wanna play!" Ella insisted, looking at her father pointedly.

"I'm reading."

"Katie Nowell's dad Mitchell has a Kindle," Ella announced, just for the sake of it.

"I _refuse _to buy one," Lucas said. He never did understand how anyone would prefer a lit screen and not the old, wise pages of a book. What about the _crinkle_ of a page when it was turned, or its unique scent? Lucas could never give that up.

Ella just shook her head and turned back to her game. In the middle of her hand a few minutes later, she felt a jolt of pain in her right foot. She gritted her teeth and was intent on keeping the play. But as quickly as it came, it returned, jolting through her muscles and making her toes curl up. "Ow!" she let out, unable to ignore it. Her face crumbled in hurt.

"What is it?" Peyton asked. She quickly put down the cards. "What's the matter?"

"It's my foot!" Ella yelped, desperately grasping at her right shoe. The pain coursed through her muscles, her toes still curled up in reaction.

"It's a foot cramp," Lucas decided. "It'll be over soon," his voice was calm and assertive.

"Mama it really hurts!"

Peyton reached down and lifted the plastic tray, not caring when the playing cards scattered to her feet. She gently lifted Ella's legs onto her lap, deftly untying the shoelaces of her red Converse. The shoe was off in an instant and so was her sock. Just as suspected, her foot was curled in a vicious cramp, and wasn't letting up anytime soon. Ella's eyes were shut tightly, waiting for it to pass.

"Ella, flex your foot," Lucas commanded. "Push your foot against my hand." Lucas held his warm palm against the bottom of Ella's right foot, marveling at how little it was.

Ella obeyed, putting all her effort into flexing even though that was also painful. Soon, the cramp had passed, making her toes shake uncontrollably. Ella breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against her seat.

"That's painful," Peyton sympathized, running her fingers over Ella's little toes, pressing her fingers into her foot to relieve her some more. She began to sweetly massage her feet and ankles. "Why don't you close your eyes for a little while?"

Ella closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side against the rough material of the plane seat. The feel of her mother's hands against her skin was enough to help her fall asleep in minutes. Lucas watched, reminded of when Ella would fall asleep in Peyton's arms when she was so little, so little he was afraid they'd lose her.

"She's tired," Peyton said gently. Afraid Ella would awaken, Peyton kept on rubbing her feet gently.

"How do you do that?" Lucas asked quietly. "I remember when I used to watch Jamie, he wouldn't sleep for anything. He bounced off the walls everywhere."

Peyton laughed. "He's definitely rambunctious. Hales told me this morning that he's so excited about us coming back."

Lucas held a small smile. "Me too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time they arrived back in Tree Hill, they were all exhausted. The flight from Charlotte to Tree Hill got delayed by nearly two hours for no reason, and when the family finally left the airport, they waited endlessly for a cab.

Almost all of that was forgotten when they turned down their block and up to the their house. The block was quiet; the house almost exactly at they'd left it. When Lucas turned the key into the lock, he and Peyton were hit with an equal rush of silence and comforting familiarity. Haley kept her word and checked up on the house often, being sure to keep the mail contained and water Peyton's plants.

Peyton turned on the light to the foyer with a sigh of relief. "We're home!" she whispered sweetly into Ella's ear. Ella murmured an indiscernible phrase, too worn out to even lift her head. As Lucas set the luggage down, Peyton carried Ella up the stairs to her room. Switching the light on, Peyton sat Ella on the edge of her bed.

"I'm tired!" Ella whined, barely able to keep her head up.

"I know, I know," Peyton said softly, reaching into Ella's dresser for a set of fresh pajamas. "Arms up." when Ella sleepily obeyed, Peyton pulled her tee-shirt over her head, quickly replacing it with a teddy bear nightgown. She expertly pulled Ella's shorts over her legs, then settling her under the covers of her own bed at last. "There we go." She ran a hand over Ella's forehead before kissing it twice. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mama, I love you."

"I love you too!" Peyton made sure Ella's nightlight was on, closed the door part of the way, and walked to her own bedroom for a good night's rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas was already lying on their bed when Peyton came out of the bathroom after a quick shower. His eyes were blinking closed but he still watched quietly as Peyton slipped panties over her legs and a tee shirt over the tan skin of her bare back. He swallowed the desire he felt in his throat as she rubbed lotion all over her hands and skin that he wanted to touch so badly.

"Peyton," Lucas called softly, as he fought to stay awake.

Peyton turned with a gentle smile on her face, and began walking toward where Lucas was lying against the sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed and he grabbed her hand.

Lucas groaned in a way that gave Peyton goose bumps. "Hurry up." He didn't give Peyton a chance to reply and pulled her gently toward him. She pulled her legs up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his lower back.

"Can't sleep without me?" Peyton whispered, running her hand through his blonde hair.

Lucas shook his head no, before kissing her and pulling her down on top of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days later, Lucas drove up in front of his brother's house. Haley insisted that they go over to her house with their swimsuits, all to enjoy the pool one last time before summer ended. Lucas pulled his key from the ignition and got out of the car first. He barely had the chance to make it a step away from his car before he heard someone he'd missed terribly.

_ Haley_.

She let out a shriek of delight, skipped down her front steps and catapulted into her best friend's arms.

Lucas laughed and held her tightly. "Hey Hales!"

"Where have you been in my life?" Haley joked, pulling back from their embrace.

At that moment, Peyton appeared from behind the other side of the car, supporting Ella by both her arms. "Hi Auntie Haley!" Ella had on her best smile, one that only grew when Haley saw her for the first time in over a month. Her eyes softened, trailed down to Ella's legs. They were tiny, still atrophied. But they were straight, no longer bent at the knees, her hips no longer protruded out. _It __worked._

"I'm gonna cry," Haley proclaimed, covering her lips with her palm. She already felt the tears threatening to spill over. But if she cried, she knew Peyton would cry and she wasn't sure that she could handle that. "Look at you!" Haley gathered Ella into her arms and held her tight. "Give me a kiss!" Ella smiled and obliged, giving Haley an enthusiastic kiss on her cheek. "Another!" Ella gave another, this time on the other cheek. Haley laughed and hugged her niece again, just because she could. Haley embraced Peyton as well, before ushering them up the front steps. "You brought your bathing suit right?"

"Yes!" Ella answered, holding onto her Aunt securely.

"Good," Haley couldn't hide the smile on her face, turning the front knob and walking through the entrance to her house. She flicked on the light switch, and it was then that the house came to life.

"SURPRISE!"

All the friends they knew and loved appeared behind furniture and hidden corners, smiles on each of their faces.

"Oh my God!" Peyton exclaimed.

Ella's eyes lit up at seeing everything she loved about home welcoming her with open arms: just like she imagined they would. She caught a _Welcome __Home _banner hanging over the doorway that led to the pool.

Haley laughed joyfully. She managed to pull it off. "I had to!"

"How in the hell…" Luke said with a grin. "Hales there were no cars in the driveway!"

"She forced everyone to park far away," Nathan found his way through the crowd, setting his beer down on a near table. His smile was big and so very proud. "Welcome back big brother!" he gave Lucas an honest hug, patting him on the shoulder. In one instant the feeling Nathan held that something was missing had filled at last.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie ran next to his father, a grin on his face.

"What's up Jamie?" Lucas greeted, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"He was literally waiting by the window for you guys to show up," Haley admitted, her arm around Peyton.

Jamie's cheeks reddened. "_Mom, _I was not."

Lucas laughed. "It's all good kid. I missed you, you know."

Jamie's smile was as big as ever, and for the first time gave his cousin Ella a kiss on the cheek. It sure was good to have them back. Soon Ella was lost among the crowd, as everyone (Brooke first), Jullian, Skills, Lauren, Mouth, Millie, Haley's mother Lydia, Quinn, Clay-_everyone_ wanted a big kiss and hug hello. Haley ushered Lucas and Peyton passed her marvelous display of food and onto the patio. Fairy lights were strewn about the doorway and around the pool and food was on the grill. Great music played through the yard. Lucas stood in the middle of it all, with the people he loved, and he just _knew, this_ was where he was supposed to be.

"LUKE!"

Lucas turned around at the sound of that familiar little voice. He smiled and prepared himself for a hug attack. "My little sister!" Lily Roe Scott practically catapulted into her big brother's arms.

"Oh my gosh you were in New York for _so __long_!" Lily said, her big eyes wide and her voice animated.

"Tell me about it." Lucas only took a second to see how Lily had grown so. Her skin was deeply tanned from spending hours in the sun and her hair was dark. She had lost almost all of her baby fat, her figure now skinny and beginning to mature. She definitely had Karen in her, but these days she looked so much like Keith that it was almost painful. She had his eyes. Lucas threw his arm around her shoulder and asked, "So how was camp?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton had just left one of the upstairs bathrooms to change into her bikini when she ran into a frazzled Jullian. "Oh Thank God. I've been looking all over for you. Help me," he pleaded.

"What's up?"

Jullian led Peyton around the corner to one of the _other _bathrooms on this floor. "Brooke won't come out of the bathroom. I've tried everything." As if to prove it to her, Jullian knocked on the door softly and spoke. "Brooke, please come out. You look fine, and we're missing the party."

"Jullian Baker, I am _not_ going out like this. This bathing suit doesn't even fit me."

Jullian moaned. He gave Peyton his best puppy dog eyes. "She's going to blame me for this later. You're the only one that can convince her."

Peyton gave Jullian's arm a sympathetic squeeze and knocked on the door exactly as he did. "B. Davis, it's me. Come on, let me in." There was a lengthy pause, but Peyton did hear the click of the door being unlocked. She twisted the knob, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her to see Brooke sitting ontop of the closed toilet with her knees pulled to her chest. Peyton smiled gently. Brooke used to sit the exact same way when she was an upset 8 year old. She knelt by Brooke's side. "There's something seriously wrong if you're refusing to have fun."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "This bikini looks horrid, I'm completely swollen, and there's alcohol that I can't drink. And Haley's making margaritas. I love her margaritas."

"Haley is already making you a virgin one. You look totally slamming in this bikini."

"Peyton, shut up my belly balloon doesn't want to hear that from your insanely hot, skinny body right now," Brooke snapped childishly, resting her chin on her knees.

Peyton chuckled. "Brooke, you're not even showing yet! Has it occurred to you that this party might not be about you?"

"….No."

Peyton shook her head. "Haley threw this surprise party and I want my best friend with me. Ella's already asked for her Aunt Brooke three times. I'm going to get jealous."

At that, Brooke slowly smiled. She reluctantly held out her hand which Peyton took, pulling her to stand. "Jullian said I looked _fine_," Brooke scoweled.

"He's a guy. It's all relative to them."

Brooke laughed and put her arm around her friend.

"Just think of that beautiful baby you're going to have in a few months," Peyton said.

"I'm already making a list of names, I have to show you," Brooke said excitedly. Peyton opened the bathroom door that lead into the sunny hallway. Jullian still stood waiting and relieved. Brooke pointed to him with slight evil in her eyes. "You did this to me, and I will have you know that do not look _fine_. I look incredible."

"Babe, of course you do," Jillian tried honestly.

"Too late now!" Brooke stormed off with Peyton at her side.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily and Lucas' conversation only lasted so long since Nathan sneaked up from behind and shoved his older brother into the deep end of the pool, much to his amusements. Jamie and Peyton began to laugh hysterically from where they sat. "Not cool man," Lucas said, running his hand through his now soaked blonde hair.

"I waited until you were in a bathing suit," Nathan argued, laughter taking over.

Lucas said nothing and swam after Nathan, who tried to swim away knowing he was about to get beat up. Lily stood by the sidelines, not sure who to cheer for.

Haley's attention as hostess was diverted when she saw Andre Fields and his mother Denise walking from the driveway. She quickly made her way over to them. "Hey you guys! So glad you could make it."

"Hi Haley," Andre greeted, before feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder. "I mean, Mrs. Scott. Thanks for inviting me."

Haley smiled. "Oh no problem! I promised Jamie he could have one friend over in case he wanted to escape from all the family love."

Denise laughed. "We come from a big family as well, I know exactly what you mean." Even though she had aged so much in the five years since her eldest son's death, her brown eyes were still warm, even though there was hurt too. The silver necklace shaped in a heart, emblazoned with _Quentin_, rested on her collarbone. She never went without it. "Andre was a little upset that we missed the surprise but there was so much traffic."

"Oh it's okay, I'm sure Lucas will be thrilled to see you made it," Haley assured them both.

"Of course I am," Lucas said, having seen them both and quickly left the pool to run and say hello. He threw on his sleeveless white shirt to look somewhat presentable to the mother of his former Raven. He couldn't get a word in before Jamie sped up from behind him.

"Hey Andre!" The boy's greeting was short and sweet as they sped off to the pool.

"Andre! I'll pick you up later! You behave!" Denise called after her son, shaking her head.

"I'm sure he will; he's a perfect guest." Haley said.

"I think he's more mature than my brother sometimes." Lucas added.

Denise laughed, reaching to hug Lucas warmly. "Hey Coach," in that split second she remembered all that Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Antwon had done for Quentin in so little time, and just before she got too emotional, she pulled away. "The Ravens going to win another State Championship this year?"

"I hope so. We're going to give it our all."

Denise nodded. "Good to have you back. Congratulations for your little girl by the way, that's so wonderful!" Denise gave his warm hands a squeeze. "Every night Andre and I said a prayer for her."

"Thank you so much," Lucas said, looking back towards the pool. Ella sat happily next to her mother. He felt his heart begin to swell. "She's strong."

Denise smiled. "So are you." She fixed her black purse to hang over her shoulder. "Well I should get going," she handed a canvas bag to Haley. "This is just a change of clothes for Andre."

"You're welcome to stay," Haley offered, a sweet hand on Denise's arm. "There's so much food."

"Oh I really can't," Denise insisted. "My mother's coming into town tomorrow so I have to go clean my house obsessively."

The three of them laughed, and said a warm goodbye. As soon as Denise made it to her car, Lucas and Haley turned back around. "You are strong, you know," Haley said seriously, her brown eyes filled with admiration for her best friend.

Lucas smiled softly and threw his arms around Haley's shoulder, just like when they were kids.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella's feet dangled underneath her from where she sat, her toes brushing against the cold, damp slate. She laughed softly at the way Natalie was gripping her finger. Natalie gurgled and giggled happily on Brooke's lap. Karen sat across from them, drinking a glass of wine and asking Brooke what Samantha was up to at USC.

"I'm going to get you some food okay baby?" Peyton told Ella, preparing to stand from where she sat on her chair.

"I'll get it," Nathan volunteered, a smile on his face. "You want to come with me?" he asked Ella, a sweet look in his eyes.

Ella looked toward her mother and saw her silent encouragement. "Okay."

Nathan made sure Ella's walker was open in front of her chair and he watched as she routinely pushed up to stand, gripping the walker tightly. She told herself to begin to move, her feet quivering but eventually moving slightly forward. The ground felt cold and unstable but she went anyway. As Ella looked forward toward the sliding door, calculated the distance in her head: it was farther away than she thought. Ever so often she'd flinch as her bare toe would scrape against the stone and pebbles in between it. Sensing that her Uncle was watching, Ella swallowed the pain and kept on.

Nathan walked slowly by Ella's side, watching her. He just couldn't wrap his around it. His niece was walking, walking _well_. Her knees were no longer bent, her hips were no longer protruded, and she didn't trip over her feet. She still walked on her toes slightly, but that was certainly a small price to pay. If Nathan never before believed in medicine as a true salvation, he did now. He did now, and he did back then, when Ella was covered in tubes and a respirator. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Look at my niece go! You look great kiddo."

Ella smiled shyly while concentrating on the rough terrain underneath her. "Thank you." It wasn't as easy on the walker as a wood floor proved to be, so she had to be cautious about not jamming the walker's front wheels in any wedges. If she did, the walker would fly up, maximizing her chances for a bad fall. Ella made it safely, but there was still the issue of making it up the single step that led to the inside of the house. Her stomach was about to grumble, and Ella knew that this was the only way to get to eat.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nathan thought aloud. Ella shrugged and looked to her Uncle, who looked like such a giant compared to her height. Nathan reached over his niece and opened the sliding door. "Can you lift the walker up?" he asked patiently. Ella did nothing, only stared at her legs and the walker as if she was mentally commanding them to move.

Little did Nathan know, that's exactly what Ella was doing. She stared and concentrated on her puny legs, saying, thinking: _Go. __Lift. __Move._ But the communication between her brain and affected muscles was completely garbled, as it always was. But Ella wouldn't realize that herself until she was older.

"Why don't I go first," Nathan suggested, quickly hopping up the step somewhat guiltily. He turned to face Ella and her gray walker. "I'll help you lift the walker, and then I'll steady it so you can push up." _Maybe __I __should__'__ve __just __carried __her __in_, Nathan thought. But then he knew that Lucas would disapprove.

Ella stared at the walker silently. _Where __will __I __hold __on __if __the __walker __is __off __the __ground?_ Her lips began to tremble in fear, and Nathan thought quickly.

"Here," he said softly. "Hold onto my arm," he urged. He watched as Ella planted her hand underneath her Uncle's right elbow. As soon as Ella felt steady, Nathan lifted the walker effortlessly with his free hand and placed it onto the hardwood floor. "I'm just going to put your hand on the walker," he guided gently, slowly putting Ella's hand from his arm to her walker even though she flinched. "There we go." Nathan planted both his hands on the sides of the walker firmly so it wouldn't move under Ella's weight. "Now, try and push up."

Ella took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. She couldn't fail in front of her super Uncle Nathan. She had to do it on one shot. Even though it felt like her legs were on fire, Ella leaned her weight onto her left side, pushing with mostly her arms. She let out a painful shout, and was out of breath with just one foot on the step, one foot off of it.

_How __many __minutes __had __passed __already?_

Peyton heard the noise and looked over from the table, concern all over her face.

"She's fine," Nathan assured his sister-in-law from where he stood. Nathan then bent to his knees so that he and Ella were eye level. "You're fine, right?"

Ella breathed out and nodded. "Yes."

Nathan smiled softly. "That's my girl," his sharp blue eyes were shining. "You can do it, just concentrate and push up. We've got awesome food waiting."

Ella giggled. _Food._ She gripped the walker hard in her hands, took another breath, and pushed up. She bit her tongue through the pain that rushed up her left leg as the fire ignited. As soon as her foot touched the smooth maple hardwood, she sighed in relief and slouched forward.

"You got it!" Nathan praised. He ran a hand through Ella's hair. "Are you okay? Do you need to take a seat for a second?"

Ella shook her head. The table of food was almost in her reach. "No, I'm hungry."

Nathan laughed. "Let's see what we've got." He walked slowly until he and Ella reached the edge of the table, every inch occupied by a dish made by either Haley or a guest, in colorful bowls and plates. Nathan picked up two paper plates, one for himself and one for Ella. Nathan eyed the spread and was so grateful that his wife was an incredible cook. "Alright, there's….pasta salad, potato salad, broccoli salad…jeez Aunt Haley likes making salads."

Ella pointed shyly to the bowl of colorful pasta salad. "Mama never lets me pick."

Nathan chuckled as he spooned the salad onto the plate "Well I am a firm believer that you should get to choose your own meal once in a while. Although sometimes it's nice to be served, but don't tell anyone I said that." Nathan put his finger to his lips for emphasis.

Ella laughed, and then suddenly her knees buckled as the weakness in her legs gave in once again. On instinct she tried to grab onto her Uncle Nathan, but the only thing to grab on to was the waistband of his black swim trunks. Ella really didn't want to fall like she did last time, so she grabbed anyway, awkward or not. She wouldn't know it was awkward until she was older anyhow.

"Whoa!" Nathan reached instantly, grabbing Ella with his free arm. The plastic fork for Ella fell to the floor but the food was spared. "You okay there?" Nathan asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ella answered, somewhat frazzled. _Why __did __that __keep __happening?_ "Sorry."

"Don't apologize honey. Just want to make sure you're okay." Only until Ella was steady again did Nathan continue serving her whatever she wanted, including a bit of soda as a treat: their little secret.

Ella was reseated at the table next to Peyton, who laughed when Nathan emerged with one plate heaping of food, the other with normal size portions. "Ella walked over and picked the food out herself," Nathan announced as he took the chair impossibly close to her.

"I saw that. Good girl," Peyton praised, running her finger over Ella's little ear. Every day she accomplished something new and got a little farther, and Peyton was just so damn proud it hurt. "You better eat all that."

Lucas approached with Lily on his back. He'd been giving her a piggyback ride for a good while. Her damp legs dangled freely from her big brother's side, her arms wrapped around his neck. Occasionally she'd cover Lucas' eyes with her palm, laughing mischievously.

"Lils, I can't see." Lucas said, deadpan. "You don't want me to accidently let you go in the pool do you?" he threatened playfully. He'd already gotten revenge on Nathan, Skills, Mouth, and Jamie after his nephew tried to spray him with the car hose.

Lily's eyes widened and immediately uncovered Lucas' eyes. "No! Sorry, sorry!"

Lucas tickled Lily's knee to assure her he was only teasing. "Where am I sitting?" he pouted upon noticing that the seats next to Ella and Peyton were now occupied.

Nathan finished his mouthful of food before speaking. "Sorry Luke, but this is Uncle-only zone right now." Nathan gestured to his and Ella's space.

Lucas looked puzzled. "But Peyton's there."

Nathan looked at Peyton and then back to his brother, blank faced. "I meant where you're standing."

"What?"

"Bye."

Peyton started laughing as Lucas stared at Nathan with narrow eyes. He turned to his left where there were two empty tanning chairs by the edge of the pool. "Come on Lily, let's go eat over there." Lucas turned on his toes dramatically.

"Onward!" Lily commanded gallantly, hitting her foot into Lucas' side as if he were cavalry.

"Why must you kick me?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella watched her cousin Jamie and his friend Andre taking turns jumping off the diving board, after Haley had told them: _no __way _can you do somersaults into the pool off a trampoline. The water was crystal blue and inviting. "Mama, can I go swimming now? I finished eating and waited a while."

Peyton turned amidst a lull in her conversation with Brooke. "Sure," she pushed off from her chair and reached for Ella's walker. She held it steady as Ella stood up from her chair. Peyton walked slowly beside her as they began towards the steps of the pool.

"Take your time," Peyton encouraged, observing her little girl. Her heart felt warm when she realized Ella was walking better than she was even a few days ago. Her knees were still bent, and she still leaned to the side to compensate, but she was walking. They stepped from slate to limestone right before the underground pool. "Be careful; it's really slippery here."

Ella began to walk warily, stepping slowly and feeling pool water dampen her toes. She could feel the walker slip from her grasp slightly, but she got a hold on it. "Daddy!" she called happily, standing tall.

Lucas turned, smiling. "Alright! I was wondering when you would come swimming with me." He walked towards the steps, wafting through the water as it only reached his waist in the shallow end.

Ella had finally reached the edge of the steps in what seemed like forever, skillfully grabbing the metal railing that her Uncle Nathan installed especially for her. Once she realized she couldn't use the walker to go down the steps, Ella momentarily froze, her muscle communication in haywire once again.

"Need any help, Aunt Peyton?" Jamie saw that Ella was about to enter the pool and had run over, Andre in his shadow.

"We're good Jamie," Peyton answered sweetly. Regardless, Jamie still stood by just in case.

"Mama," Ella whimpered, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart," Peyton told her softly. She grasped Ella's left arm securely to steady her. "You can do it. Take small steps."

Ella bit her lip to concentrate, pushing down on the metal rail on one side, her mother's arm on the other. Her knees shook and the fire rushed down her legs once more, but she breathed through the pain and kept on. Only two steps into it, Ella let out a small cry, and her knees gave out. Peyton tightened her grip before Ella could hit the ground, and she was safe. "Hey, where are you going?" Peyton asked playfully, moving so that she stood behind Ella to give her more support.

Despite her instability, Ella giggled. "I don't know."

"Try again, tell those legs to move."

Ella laughed again, and with her mother's support eventually made it to the edge of the first step.

"Remember, left leg down first," Peyton told her. Ella's leg shook but she moved, very slowly, down into the water. Thankfully the water was warm.

Lucas watched carefully. Ella still looked extremely tense even when she was holding onto Peyton and the rail. He walked closer and smiled at her as encouragement. "Just two more steps."

When Ella thought she would fall forward, she trembled once more. Peyton was right beside her, gently guiding her leg down another step. When she was at the last one, Lucas opened his arms sweetly and Ella lunged forward into the safety of her father's embrace.

Ella's cheek was pressed up against Lucas' chest, and she could feel his heart beating. His tanned skin smelled like chlorine, and even though his chest was damp his embrace was still warm. "Daddy…" Ella whispered, tensing once she realized she was in the water and if her father let go, she would sink.

"It's okay," Lucas told her quietly, so only she could hear. He held her tightly to him, gently curling her legs around his hips so he could hold her up. "You're okay." When Lucas realized Ella was shaking in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "We'll just go nice and slow; you and me." He swayed with his only little girl, back and forth, back and forth.

Peyton stood by watching Lucas hold their little baby girl, and she wasn't sure if she ever loved him more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the resonations of laughter from everyone in the pool, Nathan walked up slowly beside his sister-in-law and playfully nudged her on the shoulder. Peyton jumped a little, and Nathan's eyes filled with concern. "What's got you spooked?"

"Sorry," Peyton apologized, calming her pounding heart. She'd just exited from a painful daydream where Ella fell into the pool right in front of her eyes. "Ella and the water makes me crazy."

Nathan put one arm around his best friend. "Luke's got her. And Skills, Mouth, all the guys: they'd drown before anything happened to her. She'll be alright."

Peyton nodded, but she had that look on her face that screamed uncertainty. Nathan used to see it all the time when they were dating as kids.

Nathan wasn't going to get fooled this time, though. He gently laid a hand on her arm. "Come on," he ushered her up the stone steps that led to the iron table, and stopped in front of the folding table with all the alcohol. Before Peyton could say a thing, Nathan grabbed two shot glasses and filled them with tequila. He held one for Peyton to take. "Tranquilizer."

Peyton laughed. She couldn't refuse the offer, remembering all the times she and Nathan had taken shots together. She took the shot in her hands, hit it against Nathan's and almost in sync with her brother-in-law, took down the shot in one gulp and felt it burn down her throat.

"There we go!" Nathan cheered. "You're the only woman I know who can throw them back like that." He filled the shot glasses up once more. "Have another, Luke's driving. I've just decided." Nathan noticed how Peyton looked back to the pool and smirked. "It's okay, nobody's watching."

Peyton playfully hit his arm. "Shut up." They took another shot almost like it was water.

Nathan smiled, happy that they could be at this place, and make these memories. Without his brother and Peyton and Ella there was this huge hole, a hole that was unexplainable; Nathan couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't touch it. It was a feeling that he could finally get rid of. "Peyton I'm really proud of you, for going to New York, for staying so strong. You did good Sawyer. I love you, you know."

Peyton smiled softly at him. Nathan had become the man she always knew he could be. Underneath that tough exterior, she always knew. "Okay how many drinks have you had?" she joked, even though there was a warmth and gratefulness in her gaze.

Nathan actually thought about it. "Only a few. You've been through a lot and I just wanted to help you ease up a bit."

Peyton raised her eyes and smirked. "Thanks but Lucas eases me up just fine."

Nathan raised his brows and smiled. "Oh, you mean like I used to?" His tone was playful just like it always was in conversations like these.

"Better than you," Peyton said, her voice dripping with sweet fakeness.

Nathan laughed and nodded his head. He grabbed two beers from an ice bucket. "Oh, okay. So you mean you didn't enjoy all our teenage-angst filled, charged, shallow hate sex?" Nathan held a mischievous smile as they began to walk back to the pool.

Peyton shrugged. "Only sometimes."

"Hit a man where it hurts, why don't you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas had just agreed to Jamie's proposition of a game of water polo when he saw Peyton approaching. In one moment he could finally appreciate how that purple bikini looked on her, fitting her body perfectly. He swallowed visibly and decided he'd been too far away from her all this time. Knowing she was watching him, he swam to her side. He watched her legs as she slid down to sit, dipping her legs into the pool. "Hi," he said, a smile on his face.

"Hi," she said, a look in her eyes she only gave him.

"You ate right?"

Peyton smiled. "Yes I did."

"Come in," Luke pleaded, running his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs.

Peyton shook her head playfully, running her toes on the outside of Luke's leg.

"The water's warm," Luke persisted, his voice soft and sweet. His hands moved to Peyton's waist and he gently pulled her into the water, even though she softly shrieked in protest. Luke wrapped his arms around Peyton and guided her to the deep end, where he held her close. "You look so amazing." He let her rest on his shoulder as he ran his hands up her back and ever so subtly and slightly under her top.

"Don't be fresh," Peyton whispered in his ear.

"I'm not," Lucas insisted in a whisper that only Peyton could hear. He moved so that their noses were touching. "I miss you."

Peyton gave him a little kiss; he looked like he was going to cry. "You're still disappointed about the other night aren't you?"

Lucas huffed. "That I fell asleep right when I had you in my arms? Yes."

"We both fell asleep Luke." She remembered two nights ago when she lay tangled in the bed sheets with Lucas, the way he was holding her and kissing her still sending shivers down her back. They ended up cuddling before it got any farther than that and they both fell asleep eventually.

"Still," Luke persisted. "What bad joke was Nathan telling you?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "He doesn't tell bad jokes. We were talking about us how we used to have all that sex." She bit her lips in the hopes of seeing his hilarious reaction.

Literally all the blood drained from Luke's face. "What?"

"I'm kidding!" Peyton said quickly, a smile on her face.

"Don't tell me that." He visibly shuddered and held her closer, kissing her shoulder. "You're mine," he murmured almost like a child.

"Someone's possessive today," Peyton answered, even though her heart was racing at Luke's slightest touch. Something Nathan never could do.

Luke pulled back to look her in the eye, his fingers slowly drifting to the left side of Peyton's chest, right over her heart. "I meant here," he whispered with a smile.

_Oh __God. _She had it really bad. So bad that she kissed him again, and his lips felt so soft against hers. Luke moaned just a little bit and it gave Peyton chills, but she ran her hands through his hair and forgot anyone else was even there for a second.

The next thing Luke heard was a loud splash as a small basketball nearly hit him in the head. He turned around to see Ella being held up by her Uncle Skills a few feet away, laughing.

"It wasn't me, it was her," Skills said, a goofy smile on his face. "Practice for this game that's about to start."

"Oh, you mean the game you're going to lose?" Luke said smugly.

"Hey, take it easy. Jamie's still gotta pick teams. What team do you want to be on, Super Girl?"

"Daddy's," Ella answered without hesitation. Lucas grinned to Skills' scowl.

"Yeah yeah stop smiling. Of course she'll pick you, you made her."

"What's that mean?" Ella asked, her voice light.

"Nothing," Peyton answered quickly, shaking her head.

"Alright everyone, listen up! It's time for the teams!" Jamie announced from his spot on the diving board. Basketball nets had been set up on either set of the pool.

Nathan stood watching in the pool by Haley. "You know, our kid's kinda bossy."

"He is not, he just likes to take charge," Haley said proudly. After Nathan's look, she added, "Okay, so he's a ham and likes attention. I wonder where he got that from?" she feigned innocence and gave Nathan a knowing smile.

Nathan said nothing, instead playfully splashing Haley.

"Let's do boys vs. girls again," Jamie proposed, surveying everyone scattered in front of him.

"I don't think there's enough girls," Andre said, standing to Jamie's right.

Jamie did a second count in his head. It looked like with everyone the girls were still outnumbered by four. "Both my Grandma's!" he said, pointing to where his Grannie Lydia, Grandma Deb, and Aunt Karen were all laying down in tanning chairs.

Lydia James laughed. She wore a large sun hat and cradled a margarita in her left hand. She sat next to Deb; they'd been talking and laughing for hours. "Yeah right. Deb and I will run social commentary." Lydia looked to her youngest Grandson Mattie and made a funny face, which he thought was beyond hysterical.

"Aunt Karen?"

Karen smiled. "Sorry sweets, I'm too awful. Andy can represent both of us."

"We can pick names out of a hat?" Andre suggested.

"Only if Nathan and Luke are automatically on different teams," Haley spoke up. She shrugged. "What? You guys have no mercy."

Jamie agreed, and soon the teams were split: Lucas, Ella, Jamie, Andre, Junk, Lauren, Brooke, Millie, Deb's boyfriend Stephen, and Quinn against Nathan, Skills, Clay, Fergie, Peyton, Haley, Mouth, Andy, Lily, and Jullian.

"Okay, there's only one rule," Jamie began. "Everyone has to pass the ball at least three times before shooting for a basket. Oh, and no tackling. So that's two rules but yeah. Baskets are worth two points."

Both teams were huddled on either sides of the pool before the game started. "Ella's going to stick with me," was how Lucas finished the gameplan in true coaching fashion. "Millie, do you want to defend the basket?"

"If I get hit in the face, I'm blaming you."

"I'll block with you," Stephen volunteered, and he and Millie high-fived.

All the players dispersed, and Lucas pulled Ella playfully by her red life vest, not too far the enemy basket. "Okay pumpkin pie, you're going to wait right here and when somebody on our team passes you the ball, you try and shoot just like I taught you."

"That's cherry-picking!" Clay protested.

"Not if she's in front of the last defender," Lucas reminded him. He felt Ella poking him in the side and he turned back to her.

"What if I miss?"

"You won't know until you try," Lucas assured her with a wink. He swam to line face to face with Nathan for the tip-off.

"Hey Karen!" Nathan called a few feet away. He tossed her the small basketball. "Do the honors, would you?"

Karen smiled, held the ball between her hands and walked to the edge of the pool. "Everybody play nice," she warned.

"_We __will,__" _was the droned reply.

Nathan eased into his signature stance to win the tip. "Better hope you didn't get rusty in New York, big brother." He wore a haughty grin.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Take it easy." The next thing they saw was the basketball flying in the air above their heads. They both jumped up, and the game commenced. Nathan barely won the tip, and the ball flew from his fingers within Stephen's reach. The game was so different in the water.

Stephen grabbed it and passed to Lucas, who threw it ahead to where Andre was waiting. Andre swam with the ball underneath his arms, doing his best to dodge Skills and Clay. He somehow got it over their shoulders and it landed within Ella's reach.

"Go Ella!" Jamie cheered from the other side, and Lucas swam to her aide.

Now de-sensitized and swimming about like a fish, Ella grabbed fearlessly for the ball under the protection of the life vest. She turned toward the other basket and kicked furiously to try and move forward. Lily was swimming slowly toward her, so Ella would have to move quickly.

"Try your best and shoot!" Lucas encouraged.

Ella aimed but the water caused her to drift backwards. The ball flew out of her arms and landed only a few feet away, missing the basket and landing by Lily.

"Nice try!" Lily said, taking the ball in her hands.

"Almost!" Lucas added. Upon seeing the scowl on Ella's face, he sweetly ran his finger across her cheek. "You'll get it in next time."

To the soundtrack of classic rock music, the gang kept on with their game. Soon the score was 22-20 in favor of Nate's side. The ball was in Haley's possession. She tried to aim for Andy but Lauren got it instead. "Wrong team Hales!" Nathan shouted.

Haley grimaced. "Damn it!"

Lauren moved forward with the ball and saw Skills coming her way. She tried to throw it to Jamie who was open but Skills blocked her shot. "Baby I love you, but you're terrible."

Lauren gasped. "Hey!"

Skills gave her a quick kiss and passed the ball to Fergie. Fergie swam terribly quickly toward Millicent, who stood in front of the basket like a sitting duck. "Oh crap," she muttered, eyes wide.

"You got this girl!" Stephen said genuinely.

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"I blocked those other shots, it's your turn!"

Millicent bit her lip. Fergie stopped and before Junk could stop him, shot the ball. Stephen followed the ball with his eyes, praying. They only had to get to 24 points to win the game. The next thing he saw was Millicent jumping out of the water to slap the ball away with her palm. She heard cheers from Luke all the way on the other side of the pool.

"Yeah Millie!"

Millie's eyes were wide and she grinned proudly. "Did I just do that?"

Stephen laughed. "22 shots in? Yeah."

Millie cheered for herself too, and all of a sudden it was back to the other side, the ball moving rapidly. Jamie cradled it underneath his arm after doing touch and go with Andre.

"Jamie!" Lucas called for the ball. He was out in the open. Jamie threw him the ball and Lucas caught in his hands. He saw Skills approaching.

"Oh hell no," Skills said, getting ready to block his shot.

Lucas smirked, faked him out and shot the ball, hanging his wrist. It sailed into the net flawlessly from quite a distance away. "You were saying?"

"22-22 ladies and gents," Mouth announced, taking a last sip of his beer. "All tied. Game point."

Lily threw the ball to Skills, who threw it to Peyton, but missed. Quinn got it instead, and threw it to Andre who was waiting near the basket. It bounced off of his palm and landed by Ella once again. She grabbed the ball and tried with all her might to swim closer, adrenaline pumping at the thought of her actually winning the game for her team. She tried tiredly to push through the water but her body didn't move as fluidly as the others', and her hips felt heavy. Ella looked up and saw Lily swimming toward her once again. But before she knew it, Ella felt like she could fly when Lucas swooped her out of the water and onto his shoulders. "Shoot!"

Everything was in slow motion as everybody turned and watched the ball sail out of Ella's arms and into the air. Lily tried to block it but lost her footing, and she too turned to watch the ball go right in the basket. The pool erupted in cheers, even the losing side, and Ella smiled in awe and near disbelief. "I didn't miss!"

Lucas laughed and brought Ella into his arms for a big hug and kiss. "You did it!"

"We won!" Jamie cheered, arms in the air.

"Mommy we won! I made it in!"

Peyton smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know you did!"

Everyone swam toward Ella for a crushing, love filled hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun was setting and the party had moved on inside to the living room, where nearly everyone had showered off all the chlorine water and was relaxing in good company. Lucas was watching Peyton hold little Natalie in her arms. She was wrapped in a blanket and falling asleep. "Look how cute she is," Peyton whispered, a twinkle in her eye. "My beautiful Goddaughter."

Luke smiled, running his thumb over Natalie's forehead. She was beautiful, just like Brooke was. But what was even more beautiful was the way Peyton was looking at the baby she held so tenderly. Out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw Haley watching them, and he turned to her. She pantomimed holding a baby and pointed to him. She mouthed, _have __another __one!_

Lucas only smiled. He looked back and mouthed, _soon_.

A few of the adults looked back when they heard the screeching of Ella's walker against the hardwood. "Ella, I don't think being a spy is a good job for you," Mouth said jokingly.

"I think she's tired," Lily announced, walking slowly by Lily's side. She had just spent the past hour playing school with Ella- it was Lily's favorite game. She would teach Ella math that was a little too advanced, and art class where Ella could draw whatever she wanted. Even if Ella was the only actual "student" in a room full of stuffed animals, Lily still took it quite seriously.

Ella slowly made her way to the couch, where Lucas pulled her up to sit next to him. Right away she leaned against his chest. "You had a big day today," Lucas told her, kissing her forehead.

"Mama," Ella whined, looking at Peyton with those big green eyes.

"You're tired, baby," Peyton agreed sympathetically. Her voice was soft so as not to wake Natalie. "Hales is it okay if she goes to lay down?"

"Of course."

"I'll take her," Lucas said, holding Ella close as he stood up. He folded her walker with one hand and grasped it with one arm, hoisting Ella up on the other. On his way to an empty bedroom he heard Ella mutter something he couldn't hear. "Hmm?" he asked her softly.

"Can I go be with Jamie? He's playing videogames," Ella said again, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Sure," Lucas answered, re-routing to the basement that was now a refurbished playroom.

"You have to beat him with fire," Jamie instructed Andre as they sat in big recliner chairs playing some videogame on X-Box. Andre had just gotten permission to spend the night, so this was their way of celebrating.

"I got it," Andre said back, his fingers moving rapidly against the buttons of the controller.

When the boys heard the door open and heavy footsteps come down the stairs, they turned to see who was bothering them in their sanctuary.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted softly, holding Ella in his arms. "Is it okay if I bring Ella down to rest here? She's super tired anyhow."

Jamie paused the game. "Yeah, sure!" He got up quickly and cleared the couch of all its pillows and other scattered belongings. "She can lie down here."

Lucas graciously put Ella down on the bed, covering her with a blanket. "You just rest," he whispered in her ear, giving her another little kiss. "This is really nice of you Jamie."

"No problem." Jamie motioned to the controller. "Want to play with us?"

"Tell you what, come find me in a little bit." Lucas ruffled his hair and made his way back upstairs with all the other adults. Jamie then lowered the volume on the television and resumed the game with his best friend.

x-x-x-x

Ella woke up not too long later when the boys got too loud, and was swinging her legs off the couch watching them play NBA Live. She thought about all she had done today: walking to get food, swimming, winning the game. And then she thought about everything she had done today that went unnoticed: like how every time she was alone in a room, she stood with her walker and walked a few laps. And every time she did it was easier than the last time. The only way to abandon the walker was to get better without it. It was kind of like right now: where her toes were itching to touch the floor, fire pumping through every inch of her body as if to say _try __again_. Try again, where nothing else exists, no pressure, no eyes, just Ella and her body. As quietly as she could, Ella stood from the couch, her walker beside her. Before she let go, she closed her eyes and imagined her toes were pressing against the sand.

_-x-_

_ Ella wiggled her toes against the hot beach sand. It felt soft and safe. To her right were the crashing waves of Wrightsville Beach, therapeutic and soothing. It was a hot July afternoon, days after Ella's third birthday, and her parents decided to take her to the beach. "She needs to walk on the beach," was the advice Larry Sawyer gave. "The sand will be good for her. Maybe she would finally be able to walk on her feet." _

_ "Alright, baby girl," Lucas whispered in Ella's ear, as he kneeled to her height behind her. "We're going to try again. You and me." Lucas took Ella's hands in his own and let her lean against his legs to steady herself. "One foot in front of the other," he guided. His daughter was going to walk this time. He knew it; he knew it in his heart. He watched intently, said a prayer. She took a step. _

Ella took a deep breath and held onto the walker for a few seconds. Her leg shook but she let go of the walker anyway, and took a step.

_"__Good __job,__now __the __other __foot,__"__Lucas __guided. __His __heart __was __pounding. __Ella__'__s __feet __knocked __against __the __other, __she __tripped __slightly __but she __walked._

Although there was now a fire seeping through her bones, Ella breathed, and put one foot in front of the other step. She tripped slightly, but moved forward. She was relieved to know that Andre, Jamie, and now Lily still hadn't heard a sound.

_The __beach __was __silent, __without __a __sound __as __Ella __walked __her __first __steps. __Three __years __into __life, __she __had __proved __them __all __wrong __once __more._

Today, she proved them wrong. Today, she was walking. It was painful, very painful, but Ella's goal was to reach the wall without any help and she was almost there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can we play DDR next?" was Lily's question as she watched Jamie and Andre playing from her seat on the recliner.

_"__Dance __Dance __Revolution? _That's lame." Jamie complained, his eyes on the television.

"Oh come on Jamie!" Lily persisted. "It is not. It's better than this stupid game. Technically you should listen because I'm a guest."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Fine, after this level we can play DDR."

"You just started the level!" Lily cried. Her and Jamie began to argue, and Andre looked away and tuned out to escape the awkwardness. What he saw next, he couldn't believe.

Ella was walking without her walker. She seemed to be concentrating really hard, moving one step in front of the other, wobbling just a bit, but steadying herself.

Andre's eyes bulged, and his throat went dry. "Uh…Jamie…" he stuttered, blindly shoving his friend's arm.

"Lily, the faster I beat this level the faster we can play DDR!"

"Jamie," Andre urged, louder. "Jamie!"

"What!" Jamie and Lily shouted simultaneously.

"Look!" Andre pointed across the room.

Jamie and Lily's heads whipped around, to a sight that left them speechless. Their favorite girl, finally doing what the surgery was meant to help her with. _Finally. _Lily jumped up from her chair, her jaw on the floor. Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Oh my…" Jamie looked to Andre. "Andre GET MY MOM!"

Andre bolted out of the room instantly, bounding up the stairs and crashing through the door. Excitement bursting through every fiber of his body, Andre ran around the corner through the kitchen to where all the adults were in the living room. Music was playing, and they were reminiscing and talking about old times. They barely noticed Andre's arrival. He knows he's meant to get Jamie's mom, or somebody, but due to all the chaos and joy, Andre cannot for the life of him, recall anybody's name.

"PEOPLE!" he shouted as loud as he could. The room quieted in shock, not expecting such an outburst. Andre just smiled and looked toward one couple in particular: Jamie's Aunt and Uncle. "Ella's _walking! _Walking, without the walker! Without anything!"

No one can find words. They're in shock or on the verge of tears. They all automatically look towards Lucas and Peyton, who are the first to speak.

"What?" Peyton whispered, her words barely audible. The tears were already there, although she felt like she was in a dream.

Andre's smile widened. "She's walking! Hurry, before you miss it!" Andre turned on his heels and led the way, Lucas and Peyton right behind him. Everyone else jumped up like a loyal procession, and Jullian was sure to grab his video camera along the way to the basement.

When Lucas and Peyton walked quickly down the stairs, they heard Jamie's honest cheering. "Come on Ella, you can do it!" He stood by her side just in case, holding his arms out if he needed to grab her, his fingers barely entwined with hers.

Ella smiled, ignoring the pain, putting one foot after the other.

Lucas quickly places himself in front of Ella, crouching on his knees. Peyton was by his side, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "There you go! One foot in front of the other," Lucas said, barely able to hear his own voice.

Ella wobbled a bit, but she walked straighter than ever into her father's arms. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "My sweetheart," he breathed, and he felt his eyes burn with tears. Peyton showered Ella's cheeks in kisses.

With a little smile, Ella looked towards her parents and said: "I did it."

Peyton laughed and cried at the same time, holding Ella's cheek in her palm. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much!"

There wasn't a dry eye in that room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In what was officially named _the __best __surprise __party __ever_ by Jamie, it was nearing 1 in the morning and the guests were beginning to disperse. In the living room, Lily ran up to her mother.

"Mom, can Ella sleep over?"

"Oh, honey I don't know if that's a good idea. It's already late."

"Please?" Lily begged. "I haven't gotten to see her all summer really, and I couldn't go with you to New York because of stupid camp. It'll give Lucas a nice break right? You were saying how him and Peyton must be tired." Lily fluttered her eyelids with a cheeky smile.

Karen sighed. She did have a point. "You'll have to ask your brother. And if he says no, it's no."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas sat with Peyton on the couch, running his fingers through her hair. All of a sudden Haley laid down onto the couch, trying to playfully snuggle with both of them. "I love you guys. You're the best."

"We love you too Hales," Luke said, laying his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks so much for today," Peyton said. "It was amazing."

"Anytime."

Lily bounded over to the three adults. "Hey Luke?"

"What's up kiddo?" Lily noticed Lucas' eyes were still red and blotchy from all the crying and emotions.

"Can Ella sleepover at my house? We won't go to bed late."

Lucas smiled. "It's already late."

Lily huffed. "Yeah I know. I meant we wouldn't go to bed _later._ Please! I have to have quality bonding time with my niece, mister."

Lucas chuckled. "What do you think Peyt?"

Peyton sighed dramatically. She looked over to where Ella was eating a piece of pie by the kitchen counter. She'd be over the moon about spending extra time with Lily. And if anyone deserved that, it was Ella today. "I don't see why not," she gave in. "But you really can't go to bed late, and no scary movies. The last time when you watched _The __Sixth __Sense _Ella and I didn't sleep for a week."

"Done and done!"

Peyton motioned to Ella across the room. "Go ahead and tell her."

Peyton leaned back against Lucas' chest, playing with his hands. She loved his hands. His fingers were long, and elegant. Not short and stubby like other guys' hands. Her heart raced at the thought of those fingers touching her in the quiet of their home. "I guess this means we'll have the house to ourselves…" Peyton told Lucas quietly, her eyes darkening in lust.

"…And now I'm leaving," Haley announced, quickly leaving the two alone before she heard too much information.

Lucas swallowed thickly and he smiled. He kissed Peyton softly and said against her cheek, "I'm taking you home now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas and Peyton held hands the entire ride home, wishing it was shorter. They entered their home and it was silent and comforting. Lucas watched just a bit of TV in the living room to give Peyton a few minutes. His heart was beginning to race. He stood up immediately when she heard him call his name from the stairway. He walked up the stairs quickly but not too quickly, and breathed in desperation when he saw her dressed in something black, short, and _really_revealing. He hung his head and laughed, seeing how her legs looked so tan and smooth and went on for days. _Heaven__help__me._

Peyton held out her hand for Lucas to take, which he did. Before she took him anywhere, Lucas pulled her body to crash with his, and she let out a small gasp. He kissed her like he'd been wanting to do all day, deeply and longingly where he got to breathe her in. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned. Before she could go anywhere, Lucas quickly lifted her into his arms like she was his bride all over again. She giggled and let him lead the way. He opened the door to their bedroom, where a few candles were lit and soft music was playing on vinyl. "How the hell did I go a month without being with you?" Lucas asked honestly, shutting the door closed with his foot and setting Peyton down gently under the covers the covers. He kneeled in front of her, and began to lean in to kiss her neck.

Peyton let out a sharp breath when he kissed her there, with his perfect lips and when he smelled so good. She grasped at the back of his deep blue dress shirt. "Never again," she whispered. She pulled him down over her, losing herself in his smell and his body. This is what she wanted, Luke's scent all over and inside her, the feel of his bare body pressed against his own. She wanted this night to go slow and for it to last, for Lucas to adore her like he always did and for him to melt into her, like butter on toast.

They spent a while just getting to know each other again, hands roaming everywhere, deep kisses and whimpers and sweet nothings. Peyton closed her eyes when Lucas removed her clothes and kissed down her shoulders, his tongue passing by the spot where her peridot necklace sat. It was so thrilling to be laying skin to skin with her, her bare and him. Lucas kissed the base of her throat, and then her chin, and then her swollen lips. Her chest was heaving, her hair around her head like a halo. Lucas looked into her eyes, and they had never been so green. He thought of all he and his angel had been through today, and he couldn't of asked for anyone else to face it with. "Hey," he whispered to her, his weight on his knees. "We made it."

Peyton smiled softly, and her eyes watered for the millionth time. The tears fell as she looked up at this man who she adored so much she could never put it in words. "Oh Luke…"

"Hey," Lucas whispered, his blue eyes filled in concern. He wiped away her tears. "Don't cry." He reached to rub her arms and felt the goosebumps, saw her hand shaking as it rested on his shoulders. "Are you nervous?" he was ever so gentle and found it incredibly endearing. "It's just me."

"I know," Peyton answered. "I just can't believe it," a tear cascaded down her cheek and fell over the bridge of her lips. She just felt so light...like she could breathe again. "Our baby's been through so much, we've been through so much…and it worked Luke."

Lucas grinned, and he leaned down to rub her nose against his. _Yeah, __it __did._ "You're beautiful. I love you." he said, so honest and vulnerable.

Peyton ran her hands against Luke's soft blonde hair as the tears didn't stop. _Oh __God __if __he __only __knew. _"I love you too...more than anything."

Lucas leaned down to kiss her, finally as he let her tongue into her inviting mouth. Soon he slid into her heat. She was so incredibly warm he couldn't think straight. He heard her whimpers and the way she tensed up at his intrusion. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a mumble. His brain was in fog, but in the best way.

Peyton moaned for an answer and slightly nipped on his shoulder. "It's just been a while," she muttered, breathing out at the indescribable feel of him that had her on such a high.

_I__'__ll __go __slow_ was the last thing Luke whispered to her before they made sweet passionate love, all the way till sunrise.

The one thing they knew for sure was this: even after the darkest paths, something beautiful awaited those who made it to the end.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**YAY ELLA! Please review! The next chapter is about 80 percent written, so it'll be up soon. Again, a Merry Christmas and wonderful New Year to all of you! May all your wishes come true :) **


	34. Chapter 32

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

_September 13th_

Ella's eyes opened to the beams of starlight filtering through Lily's pale yellow curtains. The room was painted in a dark blue haze from the moonlight, like the beach at night. Almost everything was virtually still, besides the faint rustle of leaves from outside the window. Ella winced at the slow, steady throb of pain that shocked her legs every once in a while: a mixture of strain and exhaustion, it was a faint reminder that the long road ahead still remained. In the stillness Ella made not a sound, instead she chose to listen to Lily's slow, steady breathing in the darkness.

The fact that Ella was without her mother was not lost on her. She almost recognized it immediately when Andy pulled his car up to the curb and Peyton was nowhere to be found. When Grandma Karen helped Ella get ready for bed, there was no magic that Peyton made effortless, that soft touch or gentle voice. When Grandma Karen tucked Ella in for a good night's sleep, the covers didn't seem warm enough; the world didn't seem safe enough. Simply put, although Ella loved Karen dearly, she wasn't her mother.

Ella tossed and turned, seeing the faint glint of the moon through the tree leaves. It was full tonight; round and promising and mystical. There was a tear sliding down Ella's cheek and onto her pillow as she thought of Peyton somewhere out there, wondering if she was looking at the same moon. Perhaps they were closer than previously imagined.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Today had to be one of the most joyously memorable days of his life. He already had a few: when his Uncle Keith announced he was marrying Karen. When he made the shot that won him his first State Championship. When he asked Peyton to marry him in Los Angeles and she accepted. When he married her one sunny May morning. When he found out he was going to be a father. When he became a father. But seeing Ella take those steps, it all just came rushing over Lucas again, like a giant wave he couldn't escape. He just wished Keith were there to see it all.

He felt Peyton's soft lips against his bare shoulder as she kissed him twice. He groaned as he shifted more to the left. "Bad shoulder," he whispered, wincing at the brief strike of pain he felt every one in a while.

"Sorry," she whispered back, running her hand over his chest. She snuggled closer to him for warmth, relishing in the feel of her bare skin, still hot from Luke's touch, against the cool sheets. "What're you thinking about?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep; her and Luke drifted from talking quietly to sleeping tangled in bed together.

"Keith," Lucas answered simply. His eyes saw the magnificent moon hovering over the world, and he wondered if that was Keith saying hi. "Still hits me in waves, you know?"

Peyton let Luke grab her fingers and hold them tightly. She thought of her mother Anna, and then Ellie. "Yeah."

Lucas turned to her, the bed shifting under his weight. He ran his hand up her arm, letting it curl around his waist. "Thanks for being such an amazing partner in crime."

"You're welcome," Peyton whispered back softly. She kissed his lips gently, running her hands along his waist. She shivered when she felt the tips of his fingers caressing the delicate curve of her spine, and she pulled him to hover over her, just like they began the night.

Lucas sighed and breathed her in; her scent, the way her skin was still painted with chocolate from just an hour or two earlier; the way she nipped on his earlobe or breathed out just the slightest bit of air when he kissed her a certain way. He was mesmerized, completely at her mercy. The feel of her hands on his back gave him chills, sent him over the edge, had him vowing to love her forever. She really was the only one for him. He knew this with absolute certainty. He thought he heard her say, _let's go again_. Then he said, with the silence protecting them both: _all night. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jamie's eyes blinked open naturally. He swallowed and looked out his window, seeing the full moon. The light shined a little spot on his bed, and he swallowed. He tried to wrap his heads around the events of the day in the allowing silence: he remembered how he took Ella and twirled her in his arms like he always did, saying _you can walk now. _He felt butterflies (something rare) even thinking about it. He then got this feeling that he was thinking too much almost, as it filled his head and didn't allow him to sleep.

"Andre, you awake?" Jamie called softly, his voice trailing off into the darkness of his room. A slight pause ensued.

"I am now," Andre replied, his voice muffled as he leaned into a pillow, drifting above into the air like a traveling feather.

"Can't sleep," Jamie said, shifting to his side. His eyes saw the faint glow of light coming from the hallway, and he suddenly got an idea. "I want pie."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jamie shoved the covers off his gangly legs and leapt to the floor, precariously jumping over Andre's air mattress.

Andre sat up, blinking once or twice to adjust to the darkness. He watched his best friend open the door and creep out into the hallway. "Hold up!" he called, walking quietly after him. Sweets at four in the morning; he always loved sleeping over at Jamie's house.

The boys walked one behind the other quietly as they ventured down the dark hallways. Even though Jamie had lived in this house for over five years, it still creeped him out when all the lights were turned off. They passed Matthew's room without a sound and went down the stairs like sleuths, pausing when the stairs creaked under their feet. "That always happens," Jamie whispered.

"Yeah hurry up," Andre shot back, gulping when they stepped into the complete darkness that was the first floor.

"Relax, there's nobody-" they heard another creak and both jumped, Andre crouching behind his friend. "What the hell was that?" Jamie asked, holding his arms out against the invisible intruder.

"Man I don't know!" Andre cried. "Where is your kitchen?"

Jamie chuckled. "Over here." They ran across the hardwood floor, and as soon as foot hit tile, Jamie saw the outlines of his refrigerator. He stalked over and opened it for natural light, sighing in relief when he saw that besides him and Andre, nobody else was there. Jamie scrounged the fridge, grinning when he saw leftovers covered in plastic wrap. "Sweet, there's apple pie." He handed the plate to Andre who placed it gently on the counter. "And whipped cream."

"Nice," Andre whispered back. He watched as Jamie grabbed two small plates and cutlery from the cabinets, placing them on the table.

"I'm gonna see if there's any ice cream left," Jamie said, reaching into the depths of his freezer.

The boys were turned away from the rest of the house, thinking they were alone until the kitchen light miraculously switched on above their heads.

Jamie let out a loud yelp and dropped the ice cream, his white socks slipping on the linoleum. He crashed down and hit his knee. He looked up a second later to see Andre standing over him, laughing.

"Shut up," Jamie said, looking behind him. "Oh…hey…. Dad!" Jamie greeted, putting on a cheeky smile.

Nathan stood in pajamas, leaning against the wall with a less than amused look on his tired face. His eyes were red with no sleep, his hair mussed and messy. "James," he said firmly, his voice hoarse. "It's four in the morning." His eyes danced over the still-messy kitchen counter and bottles of beer scattered all over the place, groaning inwardly. Oh, to host a party.

"Is it?" Jamie answered nervously. "We wanted pie." He looked at Andre's face and corrected himself. "I mean I wanted pie. Can't sleep." Andre was still sniggering, and Jamie elbowed him in the arm.

Nathan sighed, air escaping his lips. He uncrossed his arms and walked to the counter. "Me either." He sat on a stool and rested his elbows on the counter, reaching for the pie and unwrapping it. Jamie slid him an unused plate and fork, watching as Nathan served himself a slice. He gestured to Andre and the whipped cream. "Hit me," he said, smiling as Andre pressed down on the canister. The _whoosh_ of air released from the can as the cream snaked onto the pie in a long strip. Nathan dug his spoon into the snack eagerly. The boys tried to cure their sleeplessness in relative silence, until:

"The party was awesome Dad," Jamie said, bringing a full spoonful to his lips.

Nathan nodded agreement. "I think so too," he said, his feet perched on the wooden stool. He swallowed a mouthful of pie, before wallowing in the quiet of a sleepy house. "So, are we ever going to talk about what happened with Chuck at the River Court the other day?"

Andre awkwardly kept his eyes glued to his metal spoon, as he felt Jamie instantly tense beside him. "Chuck was being a jerk," Jamie mumbled, his eyes turning cold. "And if he would have been at this party tonight, he would've known it too."

"You can't react to things that way, Jamie."

Jamie dropped his spoon harshly onto the plate. First his mother, then his Uncle Skills, and now his Dad, all saying the same thing in different ways. And he knew that the only reason Andre was allowed to sleep over was because of the special surprise party. If not for that, Jamie would still be grounded and feeling sorry for himself. Just like he would be in day's time. His time with Andre didn't need to be ruined with stuff like this. "How many times are we going to talk about this?"

Nathan raised his brows, wary of the company. Andre didn't dare say a word. "Hey. Watch your tone."

"Dad. It's the same conversation every day. I wanted to see Grandpa Dan. You didn't want to take me. So I ran off to see him. You still made me leave. Yeah, I punched Chuck. It might have something to do with the fact that my grandfather is dying all by himself."

Jamie's voice was harsher and bolder than Nathan ever expected, and in the silence he slammed down onto his feet and stalked in the opposite direction, wanting to retreat back to his room after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas and Peyton decided to cook breakfast together when the clock passed noon, knowing that if they didn't, they would never venture out of their bed. Peyton stood at the stove, one of her favorite places to be. She'd grown to love cooking; loved the way the smells wafted up from the pan and relaxed her after a long day.

Ever so often Lucas would steal a glance at her; the way the deep blue _Ravens Basketball _shirt looked so much better on her than it did him; how her legs were slightly bent at the knee, and the way her hair was a bit of a sexy mess, like it was often was the morning after. Her cheeks were colored perfectly, her eyes bright. She looked so unbelievably _happy_.

Lucas couldn't stand it, and crept up behind her to sneak an arm around her waist. He moved a bit of hair away from her neck and kissed her more than once. "Smells good," his voice was deep and hoarse from sleeping (or lack thereof) and Peyton found it incredibly sexy.

Peyton smiled, and held the plate out for him to take. She took him by the hand to the kitchen table, where they sat in comfortable silence and ate. Peyton was perfectly content with the stillness that had no name, until she looked at the empty chair across the table for a little too long. Lucas caught the look on her face. "You miss her?" he asked knowingly, wearing a soft smile.

Peyton pouted, leaning against Luke's shoulder. "Yeah." Ella would've woken her up in her nightgown, tapped on their bedroom door lightly, her little voice drifting through the door. She was the only person who could make Peyton smile when she was feeling the absolute worst. Not to mention they spent everyday together in New York, so to have Ella suddenly not be around didn't feel too great, even if it only was for one morning.

Lucas reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Let's call her." He let Peyton drape her legs over his lap, grazing her knee with his palm. He put the phone on speaker, and Karen answered on the fourth ring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Ella found the courage to leave Lily's room, it was nearing half past noon. The hardwood floors felt warm under her bare feet, as the sunlight poured in from the large windows. She debated whether or not to use the walker to make it to the kitchen, but she knew that the distance was yet too far. Karen and Andy looked towards her when they heard the walker once again screeching against the hardwood.

"There she is," Karen greeted with a smile.

Ella smiled back, making it more than half the way. Her arms ached trying to hold her weight, and her legs trembled for the same reason. She consciously stopped and lifted her hands off the handles, very carefully stepping outside of the walker. Her left hand was still planted on it so firmly; almost like if she let go a bomb would go off. She took a deep breath and promised she wouldn't look too much at the floor, instead her gaze was directed at her Grandmother. Ella started the trek with her right leg, trying to dismiss the rush of pain that remained. She flinched, slowly taking her left hand off the walker to make it a step forward. She was unstable already, and she swayed side to side, her prayers ignored as she started to fall to the floor.

Andy and Karen were too far away to catch her before she fell, but somebody else was. Just as Ella's legs gave out, Lily stepped right in, holding her up with her surprisingly strong arms.

Ella breathed out in relief, trying to find her footing on the slippery floor. Lily helped her out, shifting her weight to the right side in hopes that Ella would follow. "You got it," Lily whispered, her voice light and optimistic. She watched as Ella pushed up on her weak legs as hard as she could to stand upright once more. Regardless, Lily still stood to Ella's right, an arm around her waist, their hands linked. "Let's go," she said. Lily began slowly, taking one step and making sure Ella could do the same.

Unbeknownst to them, Andy filmed the whole thing on his camera phone. He watched proudly as Lily effortlessly led Ella to the kitchen counter, where Karen waited to help her on the stool. "I almost fell," Ella said bashfully.

"You'll get there," Lily said, sitting next to her. "Promise."

Ella nodded, even though she thought from all that happened yesterday, that she was already there. She supposed walking unassisted to the wall from the couch was one thing; walking from one room to the next was something else entirely. She watched her Grandmother resume her frantic mixing of fresh pancake batter until the phone rang.

Karen answered on the fourth ring. "Hello," she held the phone against her shoulder. She recognized Lucas' voice right away.

"_Hey Ma. Morning." _

_ "_You mean afternoon? Don't tell me you're picking Ella up already." Karen looked back with a smile when Ella's attention shifted to the phone call.

"_Not at the moment no. Is she around?" _

"She's right here. You guys take your time, we're not doing anything today." Karen gave Ella the phone, which was cradled in her little hands.

"Mommy?"

"_Baby!" Peyton answered gently, pouting again. "I miss you!"_

"I miss you too!"

"_Are you having a nice time with Lily?"_

"Yes!"

"_Mommy and Daddy will be over later to pick you up okay?"_

A smile spread across Ella's face. She didn't have anything against Lily and her Grandmother, but there really was nothing like home, and no one like her mom. "Okay!"

Lucas shut the cell phone as the call ended. "She's not as far away as you think," he told Peyton, his eyes sparkling. She was sitting on his lap, her arms around his shoulders. He ran a hand up her back to soothe her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her, being sure to go nice and slow, letting her ease into his embrace. She let out a little sigh that drove him crazy, tasting the powdered sugar resting on his lips.

"Luke," she gasped softly, feeling how his hand was dangerously close to the hem of her underwear. She was nearly shivering all over at the thought of him touching her. She _did_ love his hands for a reason.

"You love this," was all he said, his voice deep as it vibrated against her neck. He placed several kisses at the base of her throat, leaving Peyton to shut her eyes and wonder when on earth her husband had gotten so insatiable.

Lucas breathed heavily, moving deftly to where she was warm and moist all at the same time. He heard her whimper in his ear, and he swore no sound was sweeter than that. He watched her reactions, knowing that if he dared to stop, all hope for him was lost. He felt Peyton grind her hips erotically against his hand as he lost himself in her.

Just when the couple thought they were untouchable in this stolen moment, Peyton's eyes snapped opened at the sounds of a key turning in a door lock. "Luke," she breathed reluctantly. She sighed one last time, before squeezing her thighs against his hand, making him stop completely. "Someone's here."

"Fuck," Lucas groaned in her shoulder. "I hate people." He pulled his hand away and quickly reached for a napkin, repositioning so that Peyton's legs were hidden under the table. She felt him try and get off his lap, but his grip tightened, his strong arms on her waist. "Don't move," he said. Peyton felt his growing arousal against her and didn't dare go anywhere.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke's cheerful voice drifted through the house.

"_How the hell _did she get in here?" Lucas whined. Either she found the spare key or had her copy. It was probably with her copy, but still. He hated people, and timing. Screw timing.

"Shh," Peyton said, trying not to laugh. She squeezed his hand, her stomach doing flurries when she felt that gold wedding band. "In here!"

Brooke walked in, all done up beautifully for the day, her favorite purse swinging over her arms, her heels rhythmically tapping in her wake- commanding the room, as always. She knew something was up with the house was so quiet, but to be honest she'd known them both for so long she really paid no mind. Nothing really embarrassed her anymore anyway.

Surveying the room, Brooke pursed her lips with that smirk. Slightly messy kitchen, plates half cleared. Wearing Lucas' shirt, Peyton's hair was a mess; her face was flushed; Lucas wore no shirt; close intimacy; no adorable five year old in sight. Textbook.

"Best friend," Brooke rasped, an all-knowing look in her brown eyes. "Broody."

"Morning Brooke," Lucas sang, his smile forced. "Invite yourself in again?" He flinched when Peyton hit him hard on the shoulder-his bad shoulder. "Sorry."

"Can't be bothered," Brooke replied, although she knew all the reasons behind the remark. "Peyton, get dressed. I'm taking you out on Spa Day. Oh, surprise."

"Right now?" Peyton asked, slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, right now. I gave you an after-noon courtesy hold. But we can't waste the rest of the day. Hurry."

Peyton did as she was told like an obedient child, leaving Lucas to tend to their semi-guest. Brooke watched as he cleared the rest of the breakfast plates from the table. "Seriously Lucas, she's glowing. Still got it, huh?" she teased. The smile she held was purely sincere: she was so thankful that her best friend was hopelessly in love and so happy: even after going through the ultimate test. She laughed when Lucas' cheeks blossomed red and he bowed his head to avoid her gaze.

"Can I get you something to drink Brooke? Water, coffee?"

"No, I'm good." Brooke watched her good friend, and decided that Peyton wasn't the only one who was happy. "I need to think of a new nickname for you. I don't think Broody fits anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton showered and dressed in record time, and when she re-entered the kitchen, the table was entirely cleared, cleaned, and the dishes were washed and put away. Brooke and Lucas were laughing about something or other, both looking her way when she came in. She wore a black dress a little ways above her knees and black heels to match. Needless to say Luke's eyes were obviously traveling down her legs.

Peyton smiled and bit her lip, shiny and irresistible with lip gloss. She reached up to peck him on the lips as a goodbye. "I'll see you at Karen's later. You have plans today?"

"I have an idea," Lucas answered vaguely, nuzzling her nose with his, running his hands up her arms. "Have a good time baby. I'll miss you."

"Me too," Peyton kissed his lips twice, winking before leaving his embrace and walking with Brooke to the front door.

Brooke looked over her shoulder. "We'll only be gone a few hours, you'll survive."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour or two later, Ella and Lily sat by Lily's bedroom window. Ella sat with her legs curled to her chest, feet out in front of her. She watched in awe as Lily painted her toenails purple for her, her strokes even and deep and lacking in error. "It's going to look great when it's done!" Lily exclaimed, surveying Ella's right foot before moving onto her left. "You're gonna have the best pedicure around." Lily looked to Ella with a smile. "So, are you excited about starting school this week?"

Ella smiled, fidgeting with her fingers. "Yeah, I guess. I'll miss summer. But I like school."

Lily chuckled, asking herself how long that would last. She concentrated on finishing Ella's left foot, dipping the nail polish into the bottle. "Don't move," she told Ella gently.

Ella's gaze went from Lily to outside the window; a view of the driveway. She sat there in the hopes of seeing her mother's car pull up, or watch her get out of the car and hear the _clack _of her heels on the pavement. But her mother's car had yet to show. She looked over Lily's light lavender walls, covered in Lily's own handprints traced in pink and yellow paint. Her dresser was covered in dance trophies and academic certificates. There was a picture of herself and a dolphin in the Bahamas last year, a picture of her and Lucas when she was little.

Ella's eyes gazed over a picture she didn't notice before. It was Lucas when he was a teenager, dressed down in a white tee shirt, jeans and work boots. He stood in front of the open hood of a car, grinning, with his arm around a man Ella didn't recognize. He had short black hair, a little scruff, and a kind smile. On second glance, he looked a little bit like Grandpa Dan. "Lilly?" Ella asked, waiting until Lily met her gaze. "Who's that man in that picture over there?"

Lily turned, and her breath escaped her. Her brown eyes softened and she cleared her throat. "That's Lucas, your Dad," she began softly, taking a breath. "And that other man…"

Lily was interrupted with a light knock on the door. She exhaled gratefully when the door opened and Andy appeared on the other side. "Hey girls," he greeted warmly. He held up a DVD in his right hand. "I rented a movie. What do you say?"

"Yay!" Ella cheered from where she sat. Once she got Lily's permission that she could walk, Ella used her walker to leave the room, Andy surveying her journey.

Lily put away her bottles of nail polish, and then she stood and turned back to the photo. Lucas had given her a framed copy as a birthday gift, after he promised he would always be honest to Lily about her father- who he was, what he was like when he was alive- his favorite and least favorite things about the universe. Lily ran her fingers along Keith's frozen frame, feeling a little jealousy in the pit of her stomach. "That man is my Dad," Lily whispered to herself. What she would give to spend weekends in that garage, laughing and learning from him. Lucas had Keith for seventeen years, and Lily only had pictures and memories. She didn't know how he died, only that he "had an accident" but that didn't matter. It was unfair all the same.

Lily quickly walked to the hallway. Andy smiled looking at her with warm eyes. He patted her head gently as they walked to the living room together. "Andy?" Lily asked, her voice shy and timid.

"Yeah?"

Lily looked him over once, and said nothing. She simply wrapped her thin arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, smelling a faint trace of mint on his sweater. "I love you."

Andy looked at her gently, his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away from him and he moved hair out of her eyes. "I love you too, sweetie." He let Lily hug him again, just to tell her he meant it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas pulled the keys from the ignition to his Mustang and looked out the passenger window. He hadn't been to this house in years and it hadn't changed a single bit. A hammock still swayed lazily on the deck, a rocking chair still rested next to the front door. An unread newspaper sat on the front lawn. A wind chime danced and sang to the wind. Lucas stuffed his hands into his navy jacket pocket as he walked along the path to the front door. He tried to calm the nerves building up within him, saying that the phone call he made before he left had been enough; that he needed this. He walked up to the front door, knocking lightly on the glass window. He took a deep breath when he heard the heavy, slow footsteps on the other side, the click of the lock. The door pulled open, and Lucas felt himself smiling.

"Hey, Coach!"

Whitey Durham beamed and laughed heartily, his stomach jiggling with every chuckle. The lines on his face creased as they had done so with age. "How're you doing, son? It's been a while." Lucas looked older, his features more refined, his eyes wiser than when Whitey saw him last. Durham figured having a child with a disability would do that to you. Lucas looked like he needed a hug, so Whitey did just that and let the young man embrace him hard to make up for lost time.

Whitey invited Lucas through the threshold of his home, shutting the door to block out the breeze. It didn't change much since Lucas was in high school. The house was still cozy and warm and smelled faintly of cinnamon and cigars. Wood paneling surrounded the living room, which included a couch and chair set, an antique coffee table, and a rather large television (to watch the basketball games, of course.) A swinging door led to the quaint kitchen that also held his table for when Whitey ate his meals. In the back was the bedroom and bath. Everything was accessible and easy and required minimal walking.

"Take a seat," Whitey gestured to the couch. Lucas took a glass of scotch from Whitey, the glass cold against his palm. "Nice to see you back from New York. Thank God it went well."

Lucas exhaled and nodded. He took a sip of his drink before going on. How could he possibly begin to explain? Nobody he was close with knew what it felt like except Peyton. That was all he needed, but even with Haley, his best friend, it was difficult. It was impossible to have anyone else in his shoes- except maybe Sebastian, but he lived back in Queens. Needless to say he knew everyone asked because they cared, so Lucas figured the least he owed them all was to let them be there for his family-which meant trying to put all that confusion, bravery, and heartache into words. Lucas was a writer and he found it challenging. "What can you really expect when your child has Cerebral Palsy and at five years old you're sending her into a hospital? Where it's all out of your hands? As a parent, it's terrifying and I never want to go through it again. But I have to because Ella needs to be better. And I'd give anything for her to be better."

Whitey nodded, taking his blue Ravens hat off his head. While he himself wasn't a biological parent, he considered himself a parent to groups of boys for as long as 35 years and saw them through hard times and triumphs. He liked to think he was familiar with the feeling of sacrifice-especially now when he knew much Lucas loved his daughter. He didn't need to see it to believe it.

"A lot of times I think she's so much stronger and braver than all of us."

Whitey looked over Lucas and smiled gently. How far he'd come from being the scrawny boy who told him _God doesn't watch sports. _He was the boy who also won him his first and only State Championship, the man who took over the Ravens and won three more, the man whose books rested on Whitey's shelves, the man who put his family first before anything else. He'd grown up so well, and he did it right before Whitey's eyes. Still, he asked:

"You do realize how lucky you are?"

Lucas had to take a breath. What a loaded question. The answer could be as simple and complex as he could make it. "I do. I really do." Lucas cleared his throat. "We got through it, and we can concentrate on better things for now."

Whitey finished off his scotch glass. "That's right, and it's one of the best things about life and moving forward."

The two men of different generations, but with the same old soul type way of thinking, sat together in the silence and let the words sink in. Before long Lucas decided to move on to lighter topics, until he was sure Whitey would revert back again at one point. "So, Coach what about you?"

"What about me?" Whitey's question was somewhat cautious.

Lucas smiled. "Any lady friends?"

Whitey stared at him and began to laugh. "Oh, please. Hope is gone for me."

Lucas playfully nudged him on the shoulder. "Don't say that. Look at Donald Trump."

Whitey made a face of disgust and shook his head. "Christ, all I envy is the money, let me put it that way." He turned to Lucas and saw his hands. "Now, I saw your wedding band from across the room. I think it's blinding me." Whitey retreated to the kitchen to bring back a bowl of corn chips. Lucas tried not to notice how his pace slowed down considerably.

Lucas ran his fingers along the _True Love Always _engraving on his wedding band. Upon seeing a picture of his team with the Ravens Cheerleaders, Lucas reached into his pocket for his phone and sent Peyton a quick text message:

_I'm looking at old photos of us that Whitey has, you were so beautiful and you still are I don't know how I got you_

Lucas waited a few moments until his phone went off in a shrill beep, signaling Peyton's reply:

_You fixed my car. _

Lucas laughed, peeling his eyes away from the phone to see the other photos Whitey had scattered everywhere. There was one of Whitey and his wife Camilla when they were young and in love, one of Whitey's lineups, and another of the Ravens squad when Lucas first joined the team. He automatically spotted himself out on the second row from the top. Nathan was in the center, with Tim Smith and Jake Jagielski. Whitey had told him one or twice that that was his favorite line up of all time. Most of the time Lucas felt so pressured with the legacy Whitey left behind, and whether or not Lucas could honor it. When Whitey returned, Luke's nerves did too.

"Coach," Lucas began, the words feeling heavy in his throat. He'd visited Whitey for a reason and this was it. "It's Dan. He's dying."

Whitey sighed. He knew from the moment Lucas called it had to be about Dan. It somehow was always, unfortunately about Dan. He cleared his throat. "I know." He also knew that the heart Dan had gotten from the transplant years ago was getting worse. His doctors were certain he wouldn't recover-all from a highly emotional conversation with Nathan. "Your brother called me. He was crying."

Lucas' heart sank. He'd failed to be there for his brother. He suddenly felt very, very selfish and ignorant. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What else did he say?" He asked although he really didn't want to hear it.

"He's confused and scared, just like you. He's angry and bitter, just like you. But I know you know Nathan is feeling a whole lot different considering Dan raised him. I know both of you probably expect yourselves to have abandoned that whole sick twisted hold Dan had over both of you and lead your own lives…but death and sickness have a way of forcing everything to come full circle."

Whitey was silent as he observed Lucas absorbing what he'd just said. The younger man sighed before revealing parts of the story Whitey probably didn't know for a change. "Dan came to New York City. He demanded to meet my daughter." Lucas laughed sarcastically. "Can you believe it? He had the nerve to come all the way out there while my daughter was in recovery from major surgery and managed to make everything about him."

Whitey scratched his brow. "I didn't know that part."

Lucas scoffed and tried not to get angry as he relived the events. "I tried saying no. What kind of person in their right mind would expose their only child to man like him?"

"They wouldn't."

"I don't know what to do. Ella knows about him, and adores him, because her heart is so big and because she's so amazing, and because I guess things can just be so outrageously simple for a child, she wants to get to know him. She wants to get to _know _him. The guy is poison!"

Whitey sat there quietly with no judgments. He agreed with everything Lucas was saying. But he also knew things Lucas didn't, and he wasn't sure when to bring them up. So he only sat and let Lucas go on because he had the feeling Lucas had a lot to get off his chest.

"I end up feeling like this awful person." Lucas continued, "How the hell is that possible! He murdered Keith, spent years in jail and still manages to make others feel like shit."

Whitey could find no words for a period of moments. "I need to tell you something."

Lucas met his gaze.

"Months ago… way before this summer and New York… when he was still in relatively good health, Dan came to visit me."

Lucas had no idea. "Really." He was intrigued as he leaned in slightly.

Whitey took a deep, deep breath. "He wanted me to kill him. Right after he threatened to kill himself."

It seemed as if the world stopped spinning. Lucas opened and closed his mouth yet nothing came.

"I'm telling you this because I think you're mature enough to hear these things. I've seen Dan be a lot of things, but that was the first time I'd ever seen him so truly broken."

Lucas shook his head. How many times had Dan claimed to be "broken?". "I still… I still don't know."

"You need to be there for Nathan."

"Of course. Nathan is my brother."

Whitey nodded. He looked Lucas in the eye. "Will you ever forgive Dan?"

The only thing audible in the room was the slow tick of the Grandfather clock in the corner. The question hit Lucas in the chest so hard it knocked the wind out of him. His automatic answer was no. Of course it was no. He'd said it in New York and he meant it. There was something that confused Lucas, it was something that was hurting him. He felt his heart pounding and his eyes started burning with actual tears. "Keith was my Dad. He killed my Dad."

"I know, I know." Whitey said sadly, and his heart began to tear. This was all so cruel. "I know it hurts."

"Am I supposed to forgive him?" Lucas asked helplessly, his voice breaking. "Coach I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Whitey's heart was breaking. "Nobody's _supposed_ to do anything. Damn it, what do you feel?"

Lucas shook his head and stared at the ground. "I feel awful."

"Son, that's normal! It's normal to feel like this, when you feel so confused you think you might disappear. Dan brought you into this world; he gave you to your mother. And he loved you. Even in every moment that you doubted it, he loved you."

Lucas shook his head vehemently. "I don't believe that. You couldn't possibly."

"Do you feel awful for you or for your family?" Whitey asked confrontationally.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Lucas breathed and almost laughed. "I hate him. I hate him."

Whitey got up from where he was sitting, sat next to Lucas and brought him into a hug even more meaningful than the first one. He clapped Luke's back once or twice and held him there. Whitey knew Luke had come for answers that couldn't be given in the way he wanted. The hug came to a close with Whitey's hand resting on Lucas' shoulder. "You're a good man, Lucas. Keith is so proud watching over you right now. He would want you to stay strong. Stay strong and be the best father, the best husband, the best brother to Nathan and Lily and the best uncle to James and Matthew that you can be. Don't worry, son. It'll come to you."

Lucas swallowed hard and asked a question that scared him. "Do you think Keith would've forgiven him? Do you think Keith will forgive him?"

"I don't know if it's my place to answer that. I'd like to think Keith was a man to forgive. But I do know that Dan probably asks himself that question everyday."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton closed her phone and put it back in her purse. Her and Brooke sat next to each other as they were both getting feet massages sipping on ice tea. Brooke frequented the Spa often and gave great tips, so in return she got great service. Not to mention she was a highly successful fashion designer. She turned to her friend and smirked. "Luke?"

"How did you know?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Please. You're always thinking of him when you look like that."

"Like what?"

Brooke shrugged, a small smile on her face. "In love." She took Peyton's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm happy you're happy."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks." She knew moments like this proved that all and her Brooke went through led to something worth it. Brooke finally found her Prince Charming in Jullian, became a wonderful mother to Sam and Natalie and soon one more. It was all worth it. "You too."

Brooke took one last sip of her iced tea. "After this is done I'm keeping you for a little longer. We're going to my doctor's appointment."

"What about Jullian?"

"He's meeting us there. I want you with me. It's just an ultrasound."

"I'd love to go. But after we have to stop by Karen's to get Ella."

"How are you doing first day away after a month?" Brooke asked sympathetically. "Isn't she going back to school this week?"

Peyton pouted. "Don't remind me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brooke and Peyton soon met Jullian and Natalie at the Doctor's office. The reception area wasn't crowded like it usually was, and they didn't have to wait a long time before settling into the ultrasound room. As Brooke lay in a chair, dressed in a scratchy blue gown with Jullian by her side, Peyton rocked Natalie in her arms.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Peyton asked her playfully, kissing her adorable cheeks. "Are you going to have a little brother, or a little sister? I don't think your Momma's far enough to tell yet," Peyton continued. "But we can still guess."

"Boy," Jullian called out confidently, his hands entwined with Brooke's so intricately it was impossible to see where one hand started, and where the other hand ended. "It's going to be a boy. And he's going to love movies. And baseball. But movies more."

"Hello Brooke, Jullian," Dr. Montgomery greeted when she walked into the room, a folder in hand.

"Dr. Montgomery this is my best friend in the whole world, and Godmother to my youngest daughter," Brooke gestured to Peyton proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Montgomery replied with a smile. She turned on the monitor and squeezed a bottle of gel onto Brooke's belly.

All the while Peyton tried not to think about the last time she had an ultrasound, and how it was an emergency, and how she was being heckled about insurance and dumb interns who thought she was lying about her water being broken. Oh, how badly she wanted to slap them. Pregnancy hormones were the greatest! Needless to say, she felt a little nervous for reasons unknown to her.

Peyton was brought back to the present when Dr. Montgomery spoke. "Let's see how the little one is doing, shall we?"

The room was instantly silenced. Dr. Montgomery waved the wand around Brooke's stomach like a painter and his canvas. Every adult held his or her breath.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _The magical sound of a heartbeat filled their ears. Peyton held Natalie tightly in her arms, pointing to the screen. It wasn't long before they heard the sound again, perhaps almost…doubled.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Brooke and Jullian looked at each other, then Peyton, then back.

"Maybe I should say _little ones," _Dr. Montgomery broke the silence with a smile. "I seem to be getting two heartbeats."

Brooke spoke slowly. "You mean, mine and the baby's."

Peyton's heartbeat quickened, and she held Natalie tightly.

Dr. Montgomery chuckled. "Let me rephrase it. If we're counting yours Brooke, I seem to be getting _three _heartbeats."

Brooke's eyes grew wide. Jullian's jaw dropped to the floor and he squeezed Brooke's hand. "Oh my God. Are you…are you sure? Because that means…."

"Well, I've only been doing this for a few decades. But yes." Dr. Montogmery turned the ultrasound monitor towards the couple, where she pointed to what would soon _two_ babies. "Congratulations!" her smile was wide and warm. "You're carrying twins."

Peyton cheered, and Natalie giggled with all the energy of excitement. Jullian's smile was huge as he did a fist bump into the air. "TWO boys!"

Brooke looked to her best friend and was without words as tears strolled down her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella's legs were swinging underneath her as the last minutes of the movie played out on the television screen. Her attention wasn't broken when she heard the front door open, or when she heard the voice of her Aunt Brooke or Uncle Jullian. She only turned her head to the visitors when she heard another voice. She leapt from the couch without another minute lost, being sure to bring her walker so she wouldn't have another almost-fall scare. She walked faster than she ever had towards the back door, smiling when she saw her mother. Even if she'd only seen her just yesterday, it felt like a lifetime. "Mommy!"

Peyton turned, grinning. Nothing felt more amazing then coming through the door to hear that little voice. She knelt down closer to Ella's height and opened her arms, watching as her daughter walked towards her, eventually abandoning the gray walker that helped her progress so far. Ella gratefully entered her mother's embrace, not caring if she might've fallen along the way- her mom was worth it.

"Awe. Hi baby!" Peyton greeted, hugging her close. She pulled back to see her daughter's little face. "I missed you! Look how great you walked!" her voice was soft and so full of pride at the same time.

Ella smiled, burrowing her head in Peyton's shoulder. She missed her smell, the way she held her so perfectly, missed the feel of Peyton's gold earrings against her little fingers, the way the bracelets she often wore dangled freely against her wrist. "Missed you." Her eyes almost burned with tears, but she held them back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella ended the day cradled in her mother's embrace as they lie in the middle of the bed. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, but she still buried her face in the fabric of her mother's white cotton tee shirt. Lying down with her Mom was probably her favorite thing in the whole world: where she felt safest, where she felt most loved, where she felt her sweet dreams were real, permissible, and pure.

It was really true that nobody really loved Peyton more than Ella did. Well, with the exception of one person- who was entering the room right then. Lucas smiled softly and crawled next to Peyton on the right, watching Ella over Peyton's shoulder. He brought an arm around her waist and whispered something or other in her ear.

"My little Angel," Peyton whispered, tracing her finger over Ella's nose as her breathing got deeper and deeper and she fell to the sweet seduction of sleep.

Lucas' blue eyes sparkled and he kissed Peyton's cheek. If only Peyton could see the world through his eyes. He had two angels next to him, and a few more looking over him. He saw Peyton was exhausted, so he let Peyton lean her head to the soft white pillow and followed.

"How was your day?" she whispered, running her palm along his cheek.

"Actually, I went and saw Whitey," he said back, momentarily distracted by her. She was so beautiful and had no idea most of the time.

Peyton's eyebrows rose. She hadn't heard that name in quite a while. "You did? How is he doing?"

"He's getting older," Lucas lamented. "But he looks alright. We just talked, really."

Peyton gently reached under Luke's shirt and began to rub his lower back. "What about?"

Lucas moaned only slightly when Peyton tried to relax his tired muscles. "Life. New York. Dan."

Peyton quieted, swallowing hard and focusing on massaging Lucas' shoulder blades. The silence began to grow heavy.

Lucas sighed. "You know, Dan visited Whitey." He paused, knowing that the heavy silence would allow just enough room for the shocking admission. "He wanted Whitey to shoot him," he recounted, speaking in low tones.

Peyton stopped completely, her hands dropping from Luke's back. "What? Oh God." Why on earth did Lucas get himself into conversations like that?

"He was sick of it apparently. Then he tried to kill himself before Whitey stopped him and talked about redemption."

Peyton tried to find an eloquent, wise reply. But she could not. "Wow."

Lucas gritted his teeth in pain due to his shoulder. "I'm telling you, that man is a saint."

"I believe it. What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing else really. Peyton what do we do?"

Peyton sighed. She wished she knew really. "I know that he's done terrible things Luke. I will always hate him for hurting you, and for what he did to our family. But..."

Lucas turned to her, shifting his position on the bed. "Tell me."

"If you let Dan see Ella once..." Peyton began carefully.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Technically, I didn't let her. I hated that. It was a nightmare."

Peyton decided not to reply but continued to rub his back. "How's that feel?"

"Fine."

Peyton stopped at his unnecessarily snappish reply. Her hands dropped from Lucas' back and instantly his skin felt numb without her comfort.

"Look I'm sorry this just pisses me off."

"I've noticed." Peyton replied sharply. She rescinded. "I know things didn't go well. Things with him, and Karen and Andy were unresolved but it was different with Ella. Right?"

Lucas didn't answer. Instead he leaned closer to Peyton. This day was all of a sudden too long and all he wanted to do was sleep to the feel of Peyton's soft, loving hands.

"If I don't let Ella see him she just gives me this look and in the pit of my stomach I feel guilty. I mean I'm her father."

"Luke, you want to make her happy that's normal."

"Peyton, it's not like I'm letting her have an extra scoop of ice cream. We're talking about letting her spend time with Dan, my murdering 'father'. There has to be boundaries."

"Of course, I agree with you."

Lucas sighed a long frustrated sigh. "I just hate that I have to feel guilty for him. I mean what is that? The guy gets away with anything. He should feel guilty for what he did."

Peyton hesitated. What she was going to say would probably upset Lucas but it was what she felt. "I know. But the fact that he's come to see Ella and make things right with Jamie…maybe he does."

Lucas didn't say anything to that. He just spent the silence close to his wife, and closed his eyes to get lost in the feeling of her long, gentle fingers massaging his scalp after a long day. She always knew how to care for him and treat him so well. "I don't want to talk about Dan anymore," he decided, trying to stay awake. He turned to face her. "Know what I think?"

"What?"

_I love you. I can't live without you. I want to grow old with you._

"I think you're my Camilla," Lucas decided slowly, almost blushing.

Peyton nearly laughed but she blushed instead. She really had it all, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I really think so baby," Lucas said earnestly. He remembered the look in Whitey's eyes when he looked at Camilla in an old photograph, and he knew that was how he looked at Peyton every single day. He would do anything for her. Anything. "Except you can't leave me."

Peyton kissed Luke's soft lips, and then his chest, right above his heart. "Where would I go?" she looked up at him and melted with the way he looked at her. _God the way he looked at her. _"Did Whitey help you?"

"Yeah. But I needed this. I need this. You help me the most."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_September 14th_

There was one thing Lucas loved more than coming home to his two girls. And that was playing basketball at the River Court: his second home. Where he grew up. His skin chilled with the near evening breeze as his eyes danced along the downtown lights as if they were fireflies. He bounced a basketball against the blacktop, the sound therapeutic, simple, and thrilling. He didn't care if the early morning darkness around him threatened to swallow him up: the River Court was his sanctuary. And not once did it fail him. It was the place he ever felt he truly belonged, and he wasn't sure that would ever change. But he was OK with that. Because he knew he mattered to people. He knew there were people out there who adored him, needed him, fought for him.

As the basketball sailed through the air and into the chain net, another pair of hands caught it before it hit the ground. Nathan approached, his eyes tired and nearly weary. He forced a little smile. "Lucky shot."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, okay." He walked towards his brother and clapped him on the shoulder in their standard greeting. "What's up man? I got your voicemail." When Nathan wanted to meet just before 6am, something was going on. A random thought must've tormented him so much, it meant he couldn't wait for normal hours for this chat like every other human being.

Nathan sighed. "Did you get my last text?"

Lucas swallowed. He knew which text he meant. The one that basically said Dan's life could be put in a hand drawn timeline. "Yeah, I did. With everything that's going on…I'm sorry I should've replied. I've kind of been avoiding it." He had told Nathan about his visit with Whitey but that was one thing. Nathan shrugged it off as merely another one of Dan's attempt to have other people take the blame for his sins. He almost put forth something else: something like near relief. "So do you think we just wait it out?" Lucas tensed, hoping his question wasn't inconsiderate.

Nathan bounced the basketball up and down in his hands before taking a breath. "That, and something else."

"Like what?"

Nathan looked Lucas in the eye. "We let the kids see Dan one last time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Think Lucas will agree? Review please! xo**


	35. Chapter 33

_Chapter Thirty-three_

"We let the kids see Dan one last time."

Lucas blinked once, twice. Nathan remained, his expression unchanged. He held the basketball firmly in his hands, the flaps of his jacket waving slightly in the wind. Lucas couldn't help but let out a laugh of contempt. "This is why I didn't want Ella and Dan meeting in the first place. He's going to die any day now. So what do I tell my daughter?"

"Exactly what I had to tell my son when Quentin was shot. I know it sucks but it's unavoidable. I mean you didn't know that Dan was really dying until he ambushed you with it."

Lucas shook his head, paced back and forth to control his rising anger. "Why should that change what he's done? Why should we even give him the satisfaction?"

"Because we're not doing it for Dan. We're probably not even doing it for us. We're doing it for Ella and Jamie. You and I have known Dan. We've known what he's capable of. But Ella and Jamie just know 'Grandpa'. They're both so young. I want to keep it that way. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Lucas took a deep breath and cursed the universe. "I don't like it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella woke up earlier than expected thanks to the sun filtering through the white curtains. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her right; her mother was still sleeping soundly. To pass the time, Ella watched the fan spinning above her head, wondering what the day had in store for her. Technically, she had two days left before starting school again. Anxious butterflies began to swirl in her stomach, but it was more good than bad.

Eventually Ella leaned to her right and grabbed her mother's hand, feeling her slender fingers and the way her engagement ring sparkled in the daylight. Peyton stirred awake to see Ella curled to her side, and she smiled.

"Hi sleepy," Peyton whispered, running her hand through Ella's hair.

"Hi," Ella whispered back, leaning her head on Peyton's chest to feel her heartbeat, soothing her in many ways.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes," Ella answered, crawling up into Peyton's arms. She cradled to her mother's embrace, and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as Peyton rubbed slow circles on her back. Ella pulled back and saw her mother looking down at her, and gave her a little smile. She reached up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "It's a good morning kiss," she said.

Peyton smiled and felt her heart warm up like it did whenever she was with her little girl. "Thank you. Can I have another?" her voice was like a whisper, soft and sweet.

Ella obliged, and before she could get away, her mother began to tickle her sides gently, hearing Ella's sweet laugh. As she begged for mercy, she ended up lying flat on her back, trying to squirm away. "Mama I'm really ticklish!" she squealed, the slightest touch sending her on a laughing spree.

"You're staying here with me," Peyton brought the duvet over to cover Ella's little body, making her nice and snug. Peyton lifted the duvet over Ella's head in jest.

"Hey!"

"I'm wrapping you up like a birthday present," Peyton said, tucking Ella into a little cocoon.

"Grandpa Larry says I was his best birthday present ever since we have the same birthday."

"That's true. But, you're my greatest gift in the whole _world_. Did you know that?" Peyton leaned in and gave Ella a sweet kiss on her little forehead. She remembered the day she was born like yesterday; the day she held Ella in her arms for the first time burned strongly in her mind. She remembered feeling like if she even blinked once it would all disappear.

"Even if I arrived too early?" Ella asked, her voice soft.

Peyton laughed, _the things this child said sometimes. _"Yes, even then. I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Me either."

Peyton leaned down and gave Ella a shower of kisses on her little nose and cheek. "I love you!"

"Love you too," Ella said, placing her little palm on her mother's soft cheek. Peyton kissed her palm. "What are we doing today? Can I still go to Katie's house?"

"If her mom says it's okay," Peyton said, running her finger down Ella's cheek and chin. She had Luke's chin. "Do you want to stop by Mommy's office first? I think Mia's going to be there…"

"Really!" Ella's eyes brightened. She remembered all the times Mia watched her while her mom was running a show. "I want to go then!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

When Peyton walked into her office at Red Bedroom, it was almost like she'd never left. She missed the airy office space, the way the sunlight filtered so beautifully through the window. She missed the sounds of music booming through the walls and that feeling of immeasurable pride knowing she was a part of it.

Once Ella was settled in, Peyton looked up to see the sound engineer, Max, waving her over from the control booth of the studio. "Wait right here," Peyton said, powering up the laptop. "I'll be right back. Don't move." Peyton opened the top right drawer of her desk and reached for her hidden stash of snacks. She tore open the wrapper of a granola bar and placed the bar in Ella's hands.

"Thank you!"

Peyton kissed the crown of Ella's head before walking through the swinging glass door into the recording studio. Ella watched the silent conversation her mother was having with Max, before she got bored of that and began twirling in the office chair. It hadn't been more than five minutes before Ella heard the sound of heels on hardwood.

"Peyton, thank God you're back…" Miranda Stone stopped in her tracks when the black chair swiveled to face her, yet it was not Peyton that she saw. Instead of black heels, there were red converse shoes. "…Oh."

"Hi!"

At that moment, Peyton walked back into the office. "Miranda," she greeted. "It's good to see you again."

Miranda blinked twice, before turning towards Peyton. She'd only been out of the office for twenty minutes. "There's a tiny human sitting in your chair."

Peyton chuckled, walking over to her desk. "You mean my daughter?"

"Oh. Right." Miranda looked between both of them, and it was only then did she realize how alike those two were. Same eye color, same blonde hair. "Anyhow, Michael Grubbs is coming any minute now to start recording."

"I thought that wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow."

"That was before I may've accidentally told him that today was your first day back at work, and he wanted to record with you there."

Peyton sighed and looked back to Ella, who was finishing up the granola bar with great zeal. Now she was faced with the task of entertaining her five year old and taking care of a client at the same time. "Thank you for telling me in advance."

Right then, a knock sounded at the door. Grubbs walked through the entrance, dressed down plaid, brown suede and jeans. "Hello," he greeted awkwardly, setting down his guitar case by his feet. He sent a nod towards Miranda, and felt his palms sweat nervously when his eyes fell upon the President of the label. _Oh God. This just got real._

"Michael, so glad you're here," Miranda greeted, shaking his hand. She ushered him into the office and sat him down on the green plush couch. "This is Peyton Scott, founder of Red Bedroom Records. Peyton this is Michael Grubbs, bartender-turned-rock star."

Grubbs shot back up to stand, and held out his hand for Peyton to shake. His cheeks turned rosy red at Miranda's introduction. "Great to meet you. I'm so honored to be here."

"I look forward to hearing you play," Peyton replied, noticing how his hands were slightly sweaty. "You look really nervous."

Grubbs chuckled, nervously. "Just a little. I know you guys are taking a big chance on me and I appreciate it."

Peyton nodded. "Just relax, play your heart out, and you'll be fine. Why don't you go get acquainted with the studio and Miranda will bring you some water."

Grubbs nodded, running a hand through his scraggly auburn hair. He stood and followed Miranda's lead into the studio, while Peyton turned back to Ella with a deep breath, kneeling by the office chair. "That's Mommy's newest talent. What do you think?"

"He seems really shy. I like him."

"Yeah? Think he'll win any Grammy's?"

"Tons!"

Peyton laughed. "My biggest fan." She swiveled the chair so Ella could face her. "Don't even think about moving from here. If you need anything, press the red button," Peyton pointed to the phone handset on her desk, and the blinking red button that transferred calls to the speaker in the control booth.

"Okay."

"Alright. Mama's got to go help a musician save the world." She winked at her little girl before turning back to the recording studio, which was in many ways, her sanctuary.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella was in the middle of drawing her latest masterpiece when the front door swung open yet again. Ella looked up to the visitor, and her face lit up brightly.

"Do you run this label already? How long was I gone?"

"Mia!"

Mia Catalano laughed, her wedges hitting the floor in rhythm. Her silky black hair flowed off her shoulders, a Prada purse hung from her arm. "Hey, kid!" Mia reached Peyton's desk and set down her bag. "Well, let me see!" Mia watched with a smile as Ella eagerly hopped off the black chair and stood up, legs as straight as ever. "Alright!" Mia cheered, giving Ella a great big hug. "Where's your Mom?"

Ella pointed to the studio. "Helping a new musician save the world."

Mia began to laugh. Just like her once upon a time. "Lets go get her." Mia and Ella approached the entrance to the studio only when it was deemed appropriate to enter, at which point Mia knocked on the door with a goofy smile.

Peyton looked over her shoulder and laughed, excusing herself before leaving the isolation of the control booth as Grubbs drank his weight in water. "You made it!"

"Yes and I'm going to adopt your child." Mia hugged Peyton warmly before gesturing to the musician in the studio. "So this is how it is now, huh? Out with the old, in with the new?"

"Oh come on, it's not like that. You'll always be my first artist, now you're just not my _first_ _and only_ artist."

"I guess I'll take that." Mia sat next to Peyton on the green couch, at which point Ella crawled to lean against her mother on her right side. Peyton rubbed comforting circles on her back and watched as she soon closed her eyes.

"So how's everything? How's Chase?"

Mia sighed, looking down at her manicured nails. "We broke up."

"What! Why?" Peyton asked softly, wary of their young company.

"We just want different things. He's the type to settle and I'm not, at least not right now being on the road constantly. We knew it was over for a while, we just didn't want to admit it before we had to."

"I'm really sorry. I know you guys were serious."

"Yeah, me too. It'll be fine. We're going to at least attempt the 'friends' thing. If not, well…he can keep flying planes, I can keep singing."

They caught up for only a few more minutes, when Peyton extended the conversation to a lunch outing sometime the next week. "Today's been crazy. Grubbs showed up pretty much unannounced and I've been running around this entire time."

Mia gestured to Ella who opened her eyes and was attempting to return to drawing. "Want me to watch this one for a little bit?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ella cheered, a smile on her face. "Please!"

"Yeah, please?" Mia gave her best pout. "It's no big deal."

"Okay," Peyton agreed, an invisible weight lifted partway from her shoulders.

"Come on kid, I'll teach you to play piano," Mia gestured to the now empty studio booth, where a Steinway grand stood in all its glory.

"Twenty minutes maximum," Peyton warned. "That's when break is over."

Mia and Ella cheered and made their way to the studio. Mia made sure Ella was comfortable on the piano stool. Her green eyes danced over the gleaming iron keys in awe, as she timidly ran her little finger along the keys.

"Look at that, you're already a natural." Mia took a seat to Ella's left, and so began a series of lessons Ella would always remember: her and the piano, making magic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas climbed the stairs to his nightclub TRIC two-at-a time, surveying the scene and making sure everyone was on point. He'd just gone over the numbers that the club brought in while he was away, and he was impressed to the say the least. Waving hello to one of the staffers, Lucas made his way to Peyton's office, peering through the window and seeing a woman he had yet to meet. Lucas pulled open the front door rather loudly, stepping through the threshold. The woman looked up immediately and walked towards him.

"How can I assist you?"

"Hi, is Peyton here?"

"She's unavailable at the moment," the woman answered curtly, subtly looking him over. He wore a black button down and fitted jeans. He was quite handsome, indeed. "Can I ask how you know her? Do you have an appointment?"

Lucas tried to not laugh. Peyton mentioned this new woman working with her was snarky, but he had no clue just how much. "I'm her husband."

The woman raised her eyebrows and her cheeks immediately flushed red. If Peyton had a daughter, why _wouldn't_ she have a husband in there somewhere? "Oh, God I'm sorry about that. If you could just hold on one second, she's in a session."

"Sure. Miranda, right?"

"Yeah that's me!" Miranda waved, quickly wanting to disappear. Of course the handsome stranger was Peyton's husband. She quickly slapped any handsome thoughts out of her head and went to fetch Peyton before she embarrassed herself any further.

Peyton walked out into her office and felt butterflies in her stomach at her visitor, her face lighting up instantly. She couldn't of lessened their distance fast enough.

"Hey you," Lucas greeted, opening his arms as Peyton entered them. He whispered something or other in her ear before kissing her lips lightly. "You okay?" he asked softly, brushing the hair from her face. "You look a little stressed."

"God it's crazy, Grubbs came in a day early so we're trying to finish up a session at a decent hour. And I've got Mia here visiting, and Ella, and everybody just wants something from me." Peyton smiled softly and took a breath in his arms. "First day back."

"I'm glad I'm here then, I wanted to take Ella for a little while."

"Just as long as she gets to Katie's house by 6ish for dinner or she'll never forgive us. Where were you thinking?"

Lucas was about to reply when he saw that Miranda had left the studio long enough to drop something off on Peyton's desk. He watched her intensely until she left and the room was empty again. Rather than take the risk, Lucas took Peyton's hand and led her to the door. They crossed the threshold together, and as soon as Lucas pulled the door closed behind them, Lucas turned to face his wife and her confused expression.

"That's the thing," Lucas began, leaning in so that he was close to her. "I wanted to ask your advice."

Peyton took in a breath as she felt Lucas pressed up against her. "About what?" she whispered, her heart pounding at the smell of his fabulously intoxicating cologne, and the way his hands grazed her waist.

"You know how Nathan asked me to meet him at the crack of dawn this morning? He thinks we should bring the kids to see Dan. Today."

Peyton said nothing, just searched Lucas' eyes for any telling news between the lines. "Really?"

"I told him it was exactly why I didn't want Dan and Ella meeting in the first place, and especially now that he's dying. But what he said made some sort of sense, about wanting the kids to just remember him as Grandpa…I don't know…"

Peyton saw the hurt and conflict in his face, and wished she could erase it. If only this weren't such an impossible situation. "Just because you let Ella say goodbye doesn't mean you're forgiving him for all that he's done, Luke," she said softly, her hands on his chest.

"But I'm showing mercy to him. Right?"

"Yes. But you already showed mercy to him. You called 911 when he collapsed went to see him everyday in the hospital. Even if you say you were only doing it for your brother, you still showed up and like it or not, that says something."

Lucas was silent and nodded, before sighing and leaning his head on Peyton's shoulder in near desperation.

"Trust your instincts. It's your call."

Lucas leaned so that their foreheads were touching, and he kissed Peyton's nose. "Thanks."

Peyton brought her arms around Lucas' neck and brought him even closer. "You're still my hero either way," she whispered, kissing him languidly, shivering when she felt his tongue against hers. Time seemed to just _stop_ when they kissed like that, and she loved every second. It was gentle and desperate and back to gentle again. She felt the alluring waves of his body heat in the dry, silent air of the club, and only wanted him closer, longer, always. She gripped at the fabric of his shirt just to keep him in her arms.

Lucas smiled softly as he saw how vibrant and stunning she looked even in dim light, and he truly didn't know what he'd do without her. "I guess its just dinner for you and me then," he whispered, kissing the secret spot below her earlobe, so thankful for that sweet perfume she wore. "Let's go out."

"Can't wait."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It hurt. It all hurt. The throb in Dan's chest had spread to his entire upper body. His legs felt numb, his breathing ragged. He found it hard to keep his eyes open, but he still blinked when he saw something similar to Audrey step through the threshold.

"Dan," she whispered, coming to his bedside. "How're you feeling?"

Dan moaned, the oxygen prongs hurting his nose. "I'm tired," he whispered, his words heavy. "I'm really tired, Audrey." He swallowed and heard it travel down his throat.

Audrey ran a hand up Dan's right arm. She didn't tell him that his vitals looked worse than the days before. She didn't bring up that their conversations were shorter. She didn't mention that Dan was deteriorating right in front of her eyes. "Maybe we need a change of scenery," Audrey suggested, hoping she wasn't just fooling herself. "It's a beautiful day. Do you want to sit on the balcony for a little while?"

"No."

"Oh, come on," Audrey tried, sending Dan a smile. "It will do you some good."

"I said no," Dan snapped, wrenching his hand away. He pulled his blankets up to his chest.

Audrey glanced at her watch. Time was flying by. She stood up straight and pressed the button on Dan's bed so that he could sit up. "Dan," she said firmly. "If you sit here in this bed another day, you're just going to get worse."

Dan scoffed, pressing the button to lower the bed back down again. "I'm slowly dying. How much more worse can it get?"

"If you don't let me help you out of this Godforsaken room, I'm walking out of this house. Then we can talk about worse."

Dan would've laughed if Audrey didn't look so grim, so serious. Instead fear filled his eyes immediately. "You…you can't."

Audrey made sure Dan's bed raised and stayed that way. Audrey grabbed Dan's hand and squeezed it hard. "Please don't make me. Let me help you."

Dan quickly shoved the blankets off shrunken legs. Audrey leaving was his worst fear. And it wasn't sudden. It was there, ever since she showed up, and remained when he confessed to taking Keith's life. Sometimes he was afraid to open his eyes for fear he'd be by himself, and the room would then suffocate him.

"I can give you ten minutes," Dan bargained, tensing when Audrey gently removed the oxygen prongs from his nose, and gently brought his shrunken legs to swing over the bed. He watched as Audrey put fuzzy grip socks on his feet- previously emasculating, so Dan thought. But now, they just kept him warm.

Dan groaned in terrible pain when he was forced to transfer to the wheelchair, although Audrey was remarkably strong for someone quite shorter than him. Audrey then expertly hooked Dan up to a portable oxygen tank, almost as if she had prepared ahead of time for this. She draped a navy blue blanket over Dan's body, before wheeling him towards the balcony doors. All Dan saw was the navy blue sky, and he had to wonder how long he'd been inside. He didn't think about that depressing thought for too long.

Audrey opened the balcony doors and Dan instantly felt a refreshing gust of wind, breathing in the sea salt air. Audrey pushed him onto the balcony and Dan listened to the sweet roll of wheels on wood. Up ahead the waves crashed onto the shore, carelessly and lazily. The sight of it almost made Dan want to cry.

"I think someone's here to see you," Audrey said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Dan followed Audrey's gaze, his eyes squinting in the sunlight. Directly to the right, a figure was jumping up and down. Dan blinked once, twice, trying to figure out who it was. He was nearly convinced it was some sick mirage, until he heard a young voice.

"GRANDPA!"

Dan's eyes widened, his heart began to pound. He turned to Audrey, who smiled and winked at him. Dan leaned forward in his chair, and noticed that it was not just James; Matthew was there too. Dan watched without words as Jamie held his little brother and walked through the sand. He climbed the balcony steps carefully, and when he reached the top, James set Matthew on the ground. Tears lined Dan's eyes as he saw his youngest grandson for the first time; he had light brown, almost blonde hair, and had Nathan's eyes with Haley's nose. He looked so grown.

Jamie fell into his arms and gave his Grandfather the biggest hug he could manage. "Hey Grandpa!"

Dan laughed, telling himself not to cry on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, Jamie!"

"This is my little brother, Matthew," Jamie announced, picking up Matthew in his arms. As if he knew, Matthew gave Dan a little smile.

Dan laughed, sweetly shaking Matthew's hand. His skin was still wonderfully soft, his hand so wonderfully small. "He looks like your Dad."

Another set of footsteps caused Jamie and Dan to turn towards the balcony steps. It was Nathan, climbing up slowly. His face was expressionless, and he gave only a slight nod towards Dan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Daddy, where are we going?" Ella wondered as she squished her little toes in the white beach sand. She gripped her father's hand tightly as she struggled along the shore.

"You'll see, keep on moving," Lucas replied, standing behind her for support. Larry Sawyer was right, Lucas decided. The sand really did wonders for Ella's walking. The beach was indeed a marvelous place.

Ella kept her gaze forwards, squinting in effort. The blue skies were beginning to disappear and be replaced with streaks with gray. A short distance away she saw a massive, magnificent beach house, with figures occupying the balcony. Driven by curiosity, Ella's legs burned with such strain but she still kept moving, true to her father's will. Eventually they were a short distance from the house and Ella recognized the boy on the balcony.

"Jamie!" she called happily. Jamie turned and waved her over excitedly.

Lucas decided to carry Ella the rest of the way so she wouldn't tire out, and when they reached the foot of the wooden balcony stairs, Lucas gestured to Dan. "Look who's here," he told Ella, putting on a smile for her.

Ella's eyes sparkled and she squealed with glee. "Grandpa!" she cried, and she wiggled in Luke's embrace. Lucas made his way up the stairs with Ella in his arms, and as soon as he set her down, she catapulted into Dan's arms, not even noticing the wheelchair yet.

"Oh, sweetheart," Dan greeted, tears falling from his eyes. "Look at you," he explained, his voice thick. "Your legs are straight."

Ella looked him over and frowned. "How come you're in a wheelchair like I was?"

Dan breathed and met Lucas' gaze. "I'm not feeling well," he decided, speaking slowly. "I'm sick."

Ella saw that Dan was hooked up to some strange looking tank, and he had oxygen seeping through his nostrils like she did immediately after her surgery and the day following. "Aren't you taking your medicine?"

Dan chuckled and tried not to look at Audrey. "Honestly, I don't like my medicine very much. I think you're my medicine though." He tickled Ella's sides playfully, and she laughed. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too!" Ella replied. She nuzzled her nose with her Grandpa's, holding her little hand in his big, boney ones.

"Why don't all we all get in a picture?" Audrey suggested with a smile. She looked at Nathan and his older brother Lucas but her gaze didn't linger for too long.

Ella and Jamie cheered, and Jamie carefully turned Dan's chair around so the beach could be their backdrop. He kneeled by Dan, Matthew between his knees. Ella gripped the armrests of the wheelchair tightly for balance. "Here," Dan offered, his voice faint. "Sit on my lap. It's alright," he encouraged, helping Ella onto his lap.

"Gently Ella," Lucas told her from where he stood watching.

Ella made sure she didn't put too much weight on her Grandfather's legs, but was still content from sitting close to him. She'd missed him since New York.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other awkwardly and knew that they would have to be in the picture for their children's sakes. They cleared their throats at the same time and stood over Dan, Nathan on the right side of him and Lucas on the left side. They leaned against the rails of the balcony and distanced themselves just enough so that they weren't too close but were still in the photo.

"Ready?" Audrey asked, holding up Dan's digital camera. "On three everybody! One…Two…Three!"

The picture was snapped and the two Scott brothers backed away almost immediately, knowing they were both showing mercy to their murderer father but not wanting to be caught in the act. They allowed Dan a picture with each grandchild alone, but that was as far as they were willing to go in that respect. In other words: absolutely _no_ father-son photos.

Audrey brought out drinks and snacks for the kids, who eventually made their way to run around on the beach. Jamie was keeping a good eye on Ella, helping her walk back and forth. Dan watched his eldest grandchildren with unaltered pride, and he felt silent tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. The ocean waves crashed majestically against the shore, the birds flapped their wings overhead. Dan's lips trembled as he thought to himself: _this must be my heaven. _

"Thank you," he spoke aloud to his two sons, who were watching their kids with sharp eyes.

Nathan and Luke were unsure whether or not to respond to him, but eventually they looked back and nodded once. Lucas escaped by treading down the stairs to be with Ella, and Nathan followed with Matthew in his arms.

The goodbye was too short. Dan clung onto Jamie for dear life, and Ella, and Matthew also. Tears rolled down his face but he hid them with his shirtsleeve. "I love you Grandpa," Ella whispered. "I hope you feel better."

"Me too," Dan said softly. "Grandpa's going to go rest now." The double meaning struck him hard.

Dan watched them all go until they disappeared into the horizon, until they became nothing but small black flecks against the air.

"That wasn't so bad," Audrey said, pulling the blanket over Dan's body as he lie down in his bed.

Dan grabbed Audrey's hand and squeezed it. "I love you Audrey," he whispered. And he didn't mean it in a romantic way. He meant it in a way that said he was so grateful for her unwavering kindness. He desperately kissed her knuckle.

"I love you too Dan," Audrey said back softly, pressing the button so that his bed would move down in a flat position.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," Dan spoke slowly, his chest feeling heavy again. "Even though today was so great, I still want to crawl into a hole. You won't let me in the hole, right? Not until I'm ready."

Audrey felt her throat beginning to burn. Sometimes this job was so damn hard. "Not until you're ready." She squeezed Dan's hand hard to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. "You just need to let me know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella climbed the front porch to Katie Nowell's house as fast as her legs would allow. She saw the familiar white Subaru in the driveway: her best friend finally returned from vacationing in her house by the lake. Ella reached up on her tippy toes, ignoring the pain. She only focused on pressing that familiar doorbell, smiling when she heard Teddy, their dog, barking away at the visitor from the window. Only a few moments passed before the green door swung open, where Katie's mother Julie stood on the other side. Her eyes were the same pastel light blue, which lit up when she saw the girl she considered a daughter.

"Hey, you're back! No cast!"

Ella smiled, looking down at her legs, free and upright. She couldn't believe it either. Julie Nowell swept her into a sweet hug, where Ella smelled the sweet scent of apple pie on her hands. She greeted Lucas briefly before ushering Ella inside. The living room was exactly as Ella remembered it: the pastel colored walls with rows and rows of filled bookshelves; the lilac antique couch, the portable chess table, pictures of Katie and her little brother Asher covering the mantle above their fireplace. In an instant Ella's mind was flooded with all the countless afternoons she'd spent here, her second home.

"Katie!"

Ella soon heard the anxious pit patter of feet bounding up the staircase, before her best friend in the whole world rounded the corner. The summer months hadn't really changed her, her pale skin only kissed slightly by the sun, her eyes still the same pale blue as her mother's. "Ella!" Katie said with a smile, giving her friend the biggest hug she could. "Missed ya! Do you want to see the fort my Dad built?"

Katie carefully led Ella out her backyard, and up ahead was indeed a fort, built entirely of wood and ending with a plastic slide in a deep forest green. Katie's brother Asher continued to climb up the ladder, run through the fort and smoothly jet down the slide in a carefree pattern.

"I don't think I can go up the ladder," Ella confessed, eyeing the small wooden rungs and holding on rather tightly to Katie's hand.

"Why not? I'll help you." Katie effortlessly climbed up the ladder. She remained on her hands and knees on the landing. "Asher, go away!"

"But I'm playing!" Asher protested, his hazelnut hair covering his right eye. His black converse shoes were spattered with dirt, the hem of his jeans was ripped.

Katie paid no mind, instead paid attention to Ella, who stood holding onto the legs of the fort for dear life. "It's easy," she said. "Just do one rung at a time."

Ella gulped but bravely took the fourth rung. There really was only one way to the top. She shut her eyes and imagined she was climbing up the stairs. It was the same movement: raise one leg, push up on that leg, and raise the other leg. She just hoped and prayed that the soles of her red converse wouldn't slip off. Ella turned and saw Julie grabbing clothes off the clothesline, eyed the distance between them both: too far to be caught in a time of emergency.

Under Katie's expectant eyes, Ella took a deep breath and slowly raised her right leg to rest on the rung. She felt a jolt of pain and both legs quivered under the strain. When she was nearly at the top, Ella's foot slipped from the rung of the ladder. She let out a small yelp and for sure thought she was in for another fall, until she saw Katie's little hand grab hers.

"You can do it," Katie called from above, squeezing Ella's hand tightly. She sent her friend a little smile.

Ella took a deep breath and eventually made it to the last rung, sticking her little fingers in between the cracks of the wooden boards, pulling her weight with all her might. She paid no mind to the scratches that would soon form on her skin, instead she slowly crawled to where Katie sat. Two books rested by her legs.

"I'll read it to you if you want," Katie offered. "Which one first?" Katie's voice was light and soft, as if reading one book would make everything else just fall away. Maybe it would.

"This one," Ella gingerly picked up a book she didn't recognize, as she leaned back against the rough wood, shoulder to shoulder with Katie.

Katie opened the book, and even though she had read it plenty of times before, spoke the words aloud, just because it was for her best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas and Peyton decided to try out the new Japanese place downtown for dinner: Japanese had always been Peyton's favorite so it wasn't a difficult decision. Lucas was just thrilled he'd finally be able to take her out on the town and show her off: he ached to do so in New York City, but of course he knew Ella needed them more. The skies were cloudy and ominous; it was surely going to pour at any moment. But Lucas wasn't going to let a little storm ruin a night out with his wife- he was more than ready to devote all his time to her in the town where they met and fell in love. He had finished getting dressed and was just pulling a semi-formal jacket over his shoulders when his phone rang.

"Hey Skills, what's up man?"

"_What's good Luke? You and Peyton got anything going on tonight?" _

"I'm just leaving to meet her for dinner downtown since Ella's at a friend's house, why?"

"_Any chance you could extend that dinner to one with after-dinner drinks?" _

Lucas chuckled and scratched his brow. "I think I know where this is going."

"_Look, Lauren and I want to get the crew together for a night out at TRIC, on us. We've got some big news to share, know what I'm saying?" _

"Whoa, is Lauren pregnant?" Lucas blurted out before he could stop himself. He realized that if the roles were reversed, Skills would've reacted the same way.

"_Hell no. Not yet at least. Just tell me I'll see you and your lady at TRIC tonight around 8, semi-formal attire. Any more premature questions and I'll make you sing karaoke, and we all know that's not pretty." _

Lucas shook his head even though Skills couldn't see it. "I'll ask Peyton and see what she wants to do, but I'm sure she'll be up for it."

"_Perfect. See you then." _Skills ended the call before Lucas could say another word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Katie was finished reading the two books she had brought along with her, her and Ella sat there for another hour or two, and then it began to pour. The rain was pounding hard on the grass below, wetting everything it touched and casting a dreary mood upon the world.

"How are we going to get back to the house?" Ella wondered, eying the rain with equal awe and fear. She gripped the wooden rails in her hands and felt them dampening with each passing second.

"We'll just wait here until it stops," Katie reasoned. "It's safe here." The two little girls held hands to make it through the storm: the first they faced together, but certainly not their last in an overwhelming, cherished, and year(s)-long friendship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas sat at a table for two at the new Japanese place downtown. He had just missed the start of the storm, and was lucky enough to get a table without much waiting. The table was diagonal from the sushi bar, so to pass the time Lucas watched the chefs as they prepared the fresh food. Earlier at home, Lucas had texted Peyton the address to the restaurant, which was currently packed with a line around the corner. Peyton replied that she would be there but not before stopping at home to freshen up and change. Lucas had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and had already ordered drinks for the both of them. The drive wasn't long, and Lucas found himself looking back and forth from his phone to the restaurant's entrance. His right knee bounced up and down subconsciously, like it always did when he got nervous. It was really pouring outside and he knew Peyton would be driving, as opposed to he, who walked.

A few more moments and Lucas was washed over in relief when he saw Peyton walk through the front door of the restaurant. His relief was almost immediately replaced when he watched her walk toward him: she wore strappy charcoal heels to match a sleek black cocktail dress that showed off _all _her curves and long, sleek legs. Her skin was shining yet was slightly damp from the rain outside, as were the tips of her hair that she had slightly curled for the occasion. Lucas almost looked around in disbelief, like he couldn't accept that she was there for him. "Wow," he finally said, even though his throat was dry. "Is that…new?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh softly at his helpless expression. She could just tell that he was aching to touch her. She took his hands lightly. "I got it back in New York. Do you like it?" A part of her knew he would go crazy seeing her in that dress, but it was still nice to hear.

Lucas chuckled, his hot stare burning through her skin. He suddenly couldn't find words, although he knew the dress would look better off. That was certainly no secret. So he simply nodded instead before kissing her. "You look incredible baby," he whispered, moving his hands to her waist. He sweetly took one of her damp curls out of her face. "I was getting a little worried."

"Awe I'm sorry," Peyton apologized, running a hand down Luke's smooth cheek before sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her. "The traffic was awful because of the rain. Otherwise I would've been here a while ago." Peyton finally had time to take a breath after the long day, at which she noticed how good her man looked in his white flannel shirt and perfectly tailored slacks. "Look at you," she praised softly, seeing the rippled muscles of his chest through his shirt. Suddenly the restaurant was getting a little hot. "Getting all fancy for Skills and Lauren's thing at TRIC later," she teased, rubbing the top of his hand across the table. She knew that he did it for her, and she was of course, deeply appreciative- even though he was gorgeous in anything.

Lucas chuckled "I did this for you," he admitted freely, his cheeks getting a little red. "And how did you know about that? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go afterwards."

"Lauren called me," Peyton replied, taking a sip of her rice wine. She leaned towards Lucas slightly. "Do you think she's pregnant?" she asked softly, even though the couple in question wasn't around.

"I already asked Skills," Lucas answered. "He swore she isn't."

"Huh," Peyton considered, leaning back in her chair. "I wonder what it could be?" She laughed in spite of herself after a moment. "When did we become the couple that gossips about everyone else?"

Lucas laughed. "I think you mean Nathan and Haley. I don't even want to think about how often they talk about us."

The two placed their dinner order shortly after that, and entered into easygoing, comfortable conversation about anything, and everything. They avoided talking about Dan all together. Peyton reported that Grubb's recording session was a great success, and that she was actually looking forward to working with Miranda. Lucas told her that he was trying to get back into the groove of writing again, and that he was grateful that his eccentric editor from Chicago, Frank, was being patient. He mentioned that he was anxious to start the season for the Ravens varsity team in the coming weeks. Midnight Madness, which usually took place in early to mid October, was around the corner: the start of what was hopefully another State Championship season. Lucas had to admit, although he loved Ella more than anything, it was nice to have a conversation with his wife that didn't involve surgery or hospitals, or doctor's appointments, or pain management. It was just _nice_.

"I'm really glad we did this," Lucas spoke softly, his blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Me too," Peyton answered, a blush rising to her cheeks under Luke's stare. "Even if it is pouring like crazy outside."

Lucas smiled and shrugged, grateful for the candlelit ambiance of the restaurant. Even though it was crowded, it seemed like he and Peyton were the only ones there. "The rain's kind of romantic though, right?"

Peyton smiled, letting Lucas play with her fingers across the table, before squeezing his hand tightly. Her eyes turned a dark ember green around the same time butterflies rose in her stomach. "Absolutely."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas drove them both to TRIC in Peyton's comet, and when they ran hand in hand across the parking lot and up the stairs, it was like the quiet club of earlier didn't exist. The place was booming, full of adults blowing off the steam of a stressful workday. Music thrummed throughout the entirety of the club, and drinks flowed freely. No teens allowed tonight, so Lucas didn't have to worry- not when he came to TRIC as a patron and not an owner. He was extremely strict about his club not encouraging underage drinking under any circumstances (following his mother's footsteps), although sometimes kids managed to slip through the cracks.

"There he is!" Skills greeted, a drink in his hand. He was dressed for the occasion in a black blazer and red shirt, Lauren by his side in a chic red dress. Skills gave Luke a hug and Peyton a kiss on the cheek. They were the last to arrive since they were the farthest away. But Nathan and Haley were there, along with Fergie and Junk, Mouth and Millie, and Brooke and Jullian. Lucas and Peyton took seats by the table next to Nate and Haley, where there was a pitcher of red sangria waiting. Everyone exchanged warm greetings almost like they _hadn't_ seen each other a few days ago at Luke and Peyton's welcome home party. "I'd like to personally thank all of you beautiful people for showing up despite such crappy weather," Skills announced, an arm around Lauren's waist.

"And I know you may be wondering why we didn't just announce this at Nate and Haley's place a few days ago," Lauren added. "We thought about it, but honestly that party wasn't about us." She sent a wink and a warm smile towards Lucas and Peyton before going on. Lucas nodded in acknowledgement, an arm around his wife. He was willing to bet that nobody was over the elation of Ella's remarkable progress. He didn't mind in the slightest bit. "So…." Lauren couldn't help her giddy excitement.

"Holy crap, the suspense," Lucas said aloud, to which everyone agreed in laughter. "What's going on, you guys?"

Before going on, Lauren looked at Skills and saw he was equally excited. She playfully nudged him in the side. "Go ahead, babe. Shout it from the rooftops."

Skills grinned. "What I want to know from all of you is this: What are y'all doing next July?"

The group of friends looked at each other silently, unsure of the answer.

"Question mark!" Nathan shouted, and everyone laughed again.

"Wrong answer," Skills continued. "You're all coming with Lauren and I to Mexico, because we're having a _destination wedding!" _

Everyone cheered, and Haley exclaimed, "Are you serious! That's awesome!"

Skills laughed. "July 24th at an all-inclusive five star resort in Cancun. Adults only, baby! It's going to be off the hook."

"But," Lauren added in the celebrations, "I've got family coming that includes little cousins, so if you want to bring your kids, the wedding planner has arranged for those guests to stay in a separate hotel. Technically they're all on the same strip of road. A shuttle will bring you to our hotel for the rehearsal dinner and then the ceremony and reception. It's up to you, we would love the kids to be there but it could prove to be an amazing vacation for just the parents."

"Don't say we didn't give you enough notice!" Skills raised his drink in the air in the form of a toast. "I hope you all can see me marry the love of my life." Skills sent a private smile to Lauren before saying, "To Mexico!"

The crowd echoed those two words before drinking and enjoying the night where they could be all together. It was times like these that everyone was beyond grateful to have such a close group of friends, so much so that they weren't really friends at all: they were family.

The rapport between them was in fact effortless, as they goofed off and let loose, where they were not just parents but young adults having a good time. The alcohol flowed and pictures were taken, dances were shared. Lucas leaned against the bar watching Peyton with a smile. She sat at a table across the floor with all the other women, listening to Lauren share details about the hotel she booked and what she had planned so far for the big day. She just looked so vibrant and at ease, and Lucas was so thankful.

"Luke!" Nathan shouted above the loud music of the club. Lucas turned to see his brother, who walked up next to him with a beer in his hand. Nathan patted Lucas on the shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing Ella to see Dan earlier. It means a lot man, even if you don't get it. Hell, I don't even get it."

Lucas nodded. "Don't worry about it. Whatever you need me to do to help you through this." Lucas briefly remembered Nathan saying those very words shortly after they lost Keith. It seemed, no matter how hard they tried, it always went back to that. After a few silent seconds, Nathan spoke again.

"Is it really fucked up that I'm kind of feeling…relieved?"

Lucas swallowed and got solemn. He put his empty beer bottle on the bar beside him to avoid answering. He sighed and just decided to be honest. "I think it's all fucked up."

Nathan nodded and began to laugh. "Wow, we really won the lottery with the Dad we got."

Lucas laughed at Nathan's subtle sarcasm. "Tell me about it. But you know what?"

"What?" Nathan watched as Lucas turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of Jack Daniels. He opened his hand as Lucas slid the drink across the bar top into Nathan's palm. The glass felt cool against his skin as he lifted it into his grasp.

"We got out of it." Lucas lifted his shot glass. "Here is to not playing Dan Scott's twisted game." Lucas didn't add anything about how he thought his little brother Nathan was the most selfless, bravest guy he knew, and that he was so proud of him. Something told him Nathan was fully aware of that.

"That's almost a better toast than Mexico," Nathan replied, before downing the shot beside his older brother. Nathan followed Lucas' gaze to Peyton and that dress and laughed. "Luke, you are one lucky bastard." Nathan playfully bumped Lucas on the shoulder before going to see Haley. Eventually, Peyton met Lucas' gaze from across the floor and winked at him, and he decided that he'd been way too far away from her. That, and she was looking sexier the more he drank alcohol. He wasn't drunk since he knew how to hold liquor, but the alcohol was in his system. Despite that, Lucas still thought Peyton was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Hi ladies," Luke greeted the group of women, his arm around Peyton's waist. "Mind if I steal Peyton for a second?"

"If I said no, would that stop you?" Brooke rasped, kinking her brow with a martini in her hand.

"No." Lucas answered with a smile. Before he could pull Peyton away, Al Green's _Let's Stay Together_ began to play over the speakers. Because they knew, the group of friends looked towards Skills.

"Hey! This is MY SONG!" Skills shouted triumphantly. He patted the DJ on the back before he traipsed over to his friends, but not before singing along, "_I…I'm so in love with you…"_ He was walking rights towards Lauren, his friends cheering him on. "_Whatever you want to do…is alright with me…" _Lauren began to laugh but still went along, letting Skills wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to the dance floor. "_'Cause you…make me feel so brand new…and I want to spend my life with you…" _Skills gave Lauren a kiss as they swayed along to the music. "Baby, I know the wedding is your day, but can I at least have this song play at the reception?" Skills' expression was one of a wounded, pleading child.

"Yes," Lauren replied with a smile and she tried not to laugh. "Just so you know, I can't wait to marry you." Her smile was soft and then she grinned. She had finally found her other half. "How do you feel about picking the music at the cocktail hour and designing the invitations?"

Skills grinned widely. "Sweetheart, those are about to be the best damn wedding invitations anyone's ever seen."

Lucas stood by Peyton watching his good friends, as he tried not to get distracted by how good his girl smelled. Kind of like vanilla but not too overpowering. Whatever it was, she smelled amazing. "I think Skills was Al Green in a past life," Lucas decided, laughing when Peyton laughed.

"Don't lie, Luke. You love this song too." She kinked her brow and smiled at him.

Lucas groaned and hung his head. The song was just finishing up its first chorus- it was really now or never. Without another word, Lucas set his drink down at the bar. He grabbed Peyton's hand and slowly walked her to the dance floor, to the hoots and cheers of his friends behind him. He slid his hand to Peyton's waist and marveled at how perfect she felt against him. They moved slowly to the music, her hands moving to his chest. "Come to Mexico with me?" Lucas asked, a soft smile on his face.

Peyton laughed, letting her hand run down his neck. "I thought you'd never ask." They danced until the song ended and one or two songs after that, Luke's hands traveling down her body and sending shivers up her spine. Peyton glanced at him and saw that his gaze was no longer on her but the people around them, and his eyes were no longer a warm blue, but they were cold and sterile. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, staring at him until he did the same to her.

"Nothing," Lucas replied, holding her a little tighter. He grounded his jaw and glared at the man who was jeering at his wife from behind. "I just don't like how some of these creeps are looking at you."

Peyton only looked at him and knew he wasn't trying to be territorial. He usually loved to show her off and wasn't really the type of guy to tell her to "cover up" so to speak. If he complained about any guy looking at her, it was probably in a way that made Lucas uncomfortable and the man had insanely good instincts about those sorts of things.

"Hey," Peyton said softly, tracing the outline of his ear. "Relax. You're the only one who can touch me."

Lucas gazed over her and his throat went dry again, his body warming up at their close proximity. Her hips swayed with his, and he reached down and kissed her lips, breathing her in. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until he needed to breathe again. "I must be the luckiest guy alive."

Peyton smiled, her eyes sparkling. That was how she felt every single day. The butterflies rose in her stomach and her heart started pounding. In a rash moment of intensity, Peyton grabbed both of her husband's hands and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Come on," she said softly, leading him off the dance floor.

Lucas didn't say a word, simply looked off to where their friends were gathered in conversation and Skills and Lauren were still dancing. At his wife's command they were straying from the group, and Lucas was totally, absolutely, and _completely_ okay with it. Peyton had that look in her eye, that desirous, passionate look in her eye, and it always meant fantastic things were about to happen.

Lucas was completely at Peyton's mercy as she led him to a far off corner of the club, one that he didn't even notice existed most days. She only stopped her fast pace to dig a key out of her clutch, at which point Lucas bent down and kissed her shoulder. She opened the door and slammed it closed behind them, and they were submerged in complete darkness save for a single window. Luke hadn't even taken two steps before Peyton was in his arms, her lips on his almost desperately. She kissed him and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth and that meant one thing: she wanted him. Badly.

Luke hugged her tight and moaned at how close she was to him, like he had wanted all night. They broke apart to walk backwards, at which point they stumbled over abandoned boxes. "Where are we?" Luke muttered, following Peyton's lead. The air around them was stagnant and musty, but he heard the rain pounding the windows, and he had Peyton in his arms. He had her.

"Shh," Peyton replied, pulling off Luke's blazer and letting it fall to the wood floor. She backed onto the edge of a surface and clung to Luke's waist. "Lift me up," she said, her voice laced with yearning.

Lucas did as he was told. If she didn't want to talk, he'd shut the hell up. If she wanted to be lifted up on some 'question mark', he'd lift her to Jesus nowhere. Once Peyton was sitting, she scooted back so that Lucas could join her, and they finally had _some_ light. Lucas saw and felt the felt material under his fingers, heard the soft clink of the round colorful spheres scattered behind them. He nearly got his shoe stuck in a pocket hole, and then he knew. "Am I really that awesome in bed that we're about to have sex on this pool table?" he couldn't help but ask with a smile.

Peyton rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning Luke's white shirt. "I'm not answering that." She nearly tore it off his body before pulling him down over her. "Are you seriously complaining?"

"_Hell no," _Lucas answered. He slowly but surely her kissed lips, bringing them to her neck, his touch was so light. It was obvious that she wanted him quick and fast, but that just wasn't in his nature. He was partial to a more comfortable setting…bed sheets, complete silence instead of the faded throb of club music, cleanliness instead of layers of filmed dust around them. He wanted to go slow, have her anticipate until the final second, because it made the reward so much sweeter. She breathed out heavily and it spurred him on. _Christ she was out of this world. _

Lucas felt the sides of her legs shifting against his, and he ran his fingertips down the smooth fabric of her dress until he reached the smooth skin of her thighs. He did two things at once, dropping soft, sweet kisses along the base of her throat while slowly pulling her lace panties down her legs, his fingers teasing her.

"Luke," Peyton breathed out in one simple moan, bucking her hips so slightly against his waist. He knew her well enough to get the message: she didn't want slow: she didn't want waiting. Yet he couldn't have her beg, because she wasn't the type to. So instead he gently pulled her to sit up, kissing her gently while trying to unzip her dress. She sighed and it almost sounded like she was frustrated. Rest assured, he would've had her undressed in seconds if he could…well, _see. _

"Got it," Lucas whispered in her ear, his voice deep and alluring. Every fiber of his body ached for her. Buzzing with alcohol and desire, Lucas deftly removed the dress and laid her back down- and he would've done the same exact thing if he were completely sober. His eyes gazed down her body, her slender, perfect body that he couldn't wait to pleasure. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms, so he leaned down towards her, chest-to-chest, just to keep her warm. Her lips were moist and inviting, and he again made a trail down to the valley of her breasts, kissing down her body as she massaged his scalp with her fingers. "God, you are _so crazy_ beautiful," he breathed.

Peyton only smiled even though her stomach was doing flips, running her hands up Luke's strong arms and guiding his hands to her back so he could take her bra off. She arched her back towards him to make it easier, and his hands were quick. It was discarded somewhere behind them, and his hands kept her warm. She whimpered at how good he felt- she always liked that his hands felt just a little rough from so many years of playing basketball. When she felt his fingers rubbing the smooth flesh of her breasts, she was so thankful that he was good with his hands.

In an aroused daze Lucas asked her if it felt good, and she could only nod, nearly choked in her want for him. Peyton was never really one to talk very much during sex…she never really understood that. Of course, in those amazing moments as she saw God and she needed to just _scream_, she would. If she wanted to tell Luke she loved him, she absolutely would. But she didn't _need _to talk…because Luke could see how she felt in the way she loved him back: the way her arms wrapped around his torso, the way her thighs squeezed against his hips, how she kissed him with such fervor. Her eyes used to be so guarded and full of pain, but now they sparkled and told him all he needed to know.

She probably had never wanted him so badly to willingly make love to him in a dingy storage room. She could be anywhere, just as long as he was there too.

Lucas skillfully undid the belt to his slacks and unbuttoned them without breaking their kiss, as Peyton pulled his slacks and gray briefs down to his knees. He swayed against her once, and she felt his body vibrating with want for her. She could swear that nobody loved her like he did. He whispered how much he adored her before he slipped inside her urgently, and she moaned his name in one long breath. Her eyes were shut tight as Lucas rolled inside her like one delicious tidal wave: rough and sweet all at the same time. "Peyt, you're so warm," Lucas whispered desperately as he buried himself in her so intimately. He couldn't think. He could just feel.

"You feel amazing," Peyton sighed in response. She was meeting his actions perfectly, so effortlessly as they were so close that one couldn't tell them apart. Their movements were all consuming and incredibly intoxicating for the both of them. Soon their bodies were coated in sheen layers of sweat as they moved in erotic rhythm. Peyton could feel sweet pressure building within her, so she said in one gasping breath, "I love you."

She felt her mind begin to flood, and she gripped onto Lucas so tightly that his skin turned white under her fingers. Eventually he followed, every inch of him vibrating. She began to quiver in ecstasy, but Lucas held her still. "I love you too baby," he said once he caught his breath. "You don't have to tell me for me to know," he said, moving off her so his weight didn't press against her body. His finger-painted a trail along her belly as he looked at her in the moonlight.

"I wanted to," Peyton whispered back, running a hand through his damp hair. She breathed, her body relaxed and glowing. "For all that you do for me and our baby…I love you _so _much." She kissed his forehead, cuddling to his chest. For some reason, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Lucas grinned and his heart was full. "You and Ella are my world," he whispered. He breathed in her scent, running a finger down her arm gingerly and he ached for her again, just like that. "Your skin is so soft," he muttered, pecking her lips. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were not in a dark storage room, but on a beach somewhere. "I really can't wait for Mexico with you."

"Me either," Peyton said back, her heart racing again.

"I can take my time," Lucas whispered, kissing the side of her neck. "Make you tremble in my arms again as you hear the waves crashing outside the window."

Peyton bit her lip before kissing Lucas deeply, feeling his tongue rubbing against her. "God," she breathed. "Stop." She felt herself wanting him just as badly as she did when they first got in this room.

"I can take you to the beach at night," Luke continued, his hands worshipping her body. Every inch of her was perfect to him. "Have you all to myself," he kissed her collarbone. "Like I do right now."

Peyton moaned helplessly. Her husband was such a romantic and it was the very best and worst thing for her. "Next July is so far." She traced a finger down that adorable upturned nose and sweet dimples on his cheeks. From the sweet silence the room provided to him, she was overwhelmed by need. Maybe it was because he was saying all these wonderful things to her. Or maybe it was because she was _still elated_ by her decision to spend the rest of her life with him. Needless to say, she suddenly shifted them both with intense strength so that she was straddling his waist. "But right now it's my turn."

Lucas could say nothing, only groaned when she grinded against him. He saw how her body was shining in sweat in the light and only knew of one explanation: somebody once told him that every seven years an angel graced the Earth to watch over "the rest of us". For him, that angel was Peyton. He had told her so in their wedding vows, and he knew it deep inside as he was physically inside her. The entire time he didn't break his gaze away from her for fear it would all slip away. Even in precious stolen moments like this one, Lucas still couldn't believe this was finally, _finally_ his reality.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours after Audrey put Dan to bed for a nap, she tapped on his bedroom door. The room was unnervingly silent and a soft breeze blew the curtains away from the window. Rain was wetting the windowsill, so Audrey quickly slammed the window shut. "Dan," she whispered, assuming he was still asleep. "Do you want to try eating something?" she asked, rubbing his arm. He didn't reply right away, and it didn't feel right to Audrey. She moved a bit of his jet black hair off his forehead. "Dan?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Just for the record," Peyton whispered to Lucas as they walked back to the car in the parking lot, "You _are _good," she breathed in his cologne and tugged on his earlobe subtly.

Lucas laughed. "I know," he replied with a wink. Peyton rolled her eyes and tried to get away from him, but he gently tugged her into his arms. "Peyton, I seriously don't think anything can ruin my mood right now."

Peyton shook her head and stopped in front of her beloved Mercury Comet. "Did you remember to bring me back my car keys?"

Lucas immediately felt the pockets of his slacks. "Damn, I left them on the table with our drinks." Lucas looked back to the stairs of TRIC yards away. "I'll just call Nate to bring them." Lucas held the cell phone to his ear and sighed in frustration when he got voicemail. Little did he know that Audrey Lidell was also getting Nathan's voice mail, over and over again. His ringtone was drowning in the loud music of the club, so he couldn't hear Audrey's frantic voice..._Nathan, it's your father. You need to come to the beach house right away. Please hurry..._

"Go ahead and get them," Peyton assured him. "I'll wait here."

"Alone?"

"My feet are killing me," Peyton admitted. She smirked. "I'm sore."

Lucas sucked in a breath of air and shook his head. "I'll be right back." Before he jogged off he made a mental note to rub Peyton's feet when they got home.

Peyton crossed her legs and leaned against her car, looking up to the sky and saw how it finally cleared. It was a little breezy, so she rubbed her hands against her arms. She was so thankful for this beautiful night, so thankful for so many things.

A man's voice startled her. "Hey there," he said, stumbling from the darkness. Peyton couldn't see his face but she could already tell he was trashed. "Got a light?"

Peyton's eyes darted to his hands and she saw he wasn't carrying any cigarettes. His eyes were hidden by a gray baseball cap. "No, sorry," she replied curtly, moving away from him on instinct. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she looked around her and saw nobody else was around. _Where was Lucas?_ She began to grow increasingly alarmed at his state and the fact that he wouldn't stop looking at her. Peyton heard the idle _scrape_ of the man's shoes against the gravel as he began to follow her. Her pace quickened as she made a meaningless pattern between the cars, hoping to lose him. She looked towards the entrance Lucas disappeared through.

"Hey," the man slurred, tripping over his feet as he walked. "What's a beautiful woman doing….watching…waiting out here by herself?"

Peyton looked back quickly to see that apparently she wasn't walking fast enough…the man was closer than before. "I'm waiting for my husband," Peyton replied, hoping the hint would scare him off. She tried to sound assertive but her voice was shaking. In her haste to distance herself, she miss-stepped and her heel slipped on the gravel. In the one-second delay, she felt the man grip her arm and pull her up.

"I'll wait with you," he slurred, his hot breath travelling down her neck. His hold was clumsy but firm and Peyton didn't like it at all.

"Let go," Peyton demanded icily, trying to push him back. The man was unusually strong for somebody so wasted. He was an aggressive drunk, she guessed, the worst kind.

"Just relax," the man smelled like residue marijuana, then crept a finger down her arm and it made her skin crawl.

"Let me go!" Peyton yelled loudly, slapping the man hard with her other hand. In the moment that he cowered back, she broke free and tried to run off. He reached out and grabbed her before she could, and she let out a shriek as he pushed her roughly against a car. Peyton shut her eyes and tried to mentally escape from the horrors of the next seconds. She felt him close in on her and she said a prayer. But her eyes snapped open when she felt an aggravated scuffle. A pair of strong arms pulled the man off of her before he could do anything, and this time it was he being thrown against the car: by none other, than an absolutely _irate_ Lucas.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted, his fists clenched against the man's black shirt. He slammed the guy hard against the car window, hoping his back would crack the glass. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing touching my wife?" Moments raced through his mind: dancing with her, making love to her just an hour ago. The way her voice sounded when she said, _you're the only one who can touch me. _He'd be damned if anyone touched her like that again, ever. Ever. Lucas slammed the man's back against the car again, harder. "Answer me!"

Peyton was shaking, but she slid away and realized she dropped her clutch a few feet away, so she couldn't call the police without getting too close to that creep again.

"Man she asked for it," the man slurred incoherently, his head falling to the side.

Lucas' eyes widened, his throat pulsing in rage. Anger busted in his veins as he wound back his left fist and punched the guy straight in the jaw. "She WHAT? Tell me that again!"

The man smirked, some of his alcohol wearing off only for him to repeat, "She asked for it."

Luke scoffed as he grabbed the man by the throat, watching as the guy's baseball cap fell of his head. He made sure most of the pressure wasn't concentrated, and only used it to stabilize so he could punch the guy three times in the stomach, growing sickeningly satisfied as the man gargled for air and his knees buckled against the car, as Lucas put his weight into the strikes. He didn't feel the slightest bit remorseful: if he was delayed a second longer Peyton could've been raped and right after they had been intimate, no less. The guilt out of his failure to protect her would've eaten him alive. For him, it was simple. If anyone dared hurt his wife in any way, touch even a single golden hair on her head, he'd kill them.

See? Simple.

When Lucas was positive the guy wouldn't try and fight back, he threw him to the dirt floor. "The next time I see you here again," Lucas declared, his whole body shaking with rage as he saw the man coughing in dirt. "I'll beat the living shit out of you, do you understand me? I'll break your fucking neck with my bare hands!"

Lucas kept his distance before turning to Peyton who was kneeled behind a burgundy Nissan. His face was still burning red but he kneeled by her side. "Peyton," he spoke firmly. She still looked as though she was in shock. "Baby, are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Lucas rested his palm on her cheek, praying she didn't check out. He needed her here. "Peyton, talk to me!"

"Just my arm," Peyton whispered shakily, seeing how she was already starting to bruise. "Just my arm."

Lucas kissed her arm. "Son of a bitch. I shouldn't have left you here. Damn it I should've carried you. I'm so sorry." He began to help her up off the dirt floor, seeing how her amazing new dress was covered in grime. No matter, he'd wash it out. "I'm taking you to the emergency room."

Peyton gripped Lucas' hands tightly. _Not another hospital. She hated them. _"No," she pleaded. "Lucas, please. I swear it was just my arm. He didn't get any closer to me. Just take me home. Let's just go home." She wanted to pull up to their block, pick up Ella and hold her and never let go.

Peyton found herself wondering only for a second if the time she spent making love to Lucas in that storage room, showing him how much she adored him, saying how grateful she was to him, was enough. If it was enough to express how much Lucas meant to her- because she really didn't know if one word, one sentence, would be the last Peyton would ever get to speak aloud to him. _Why was she wondering these things all of a sudden?_

_The answer..._

The next thing she saw past Lucas' shoulder was the same drunk man advancing directly towards her husband with a sharp blade, and she screamed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please let me know you're still out there! **


	36. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

_-x-_

_Have you ever considered what your last words would be to your loved one if you were about to lose them? Have you said it aloud? Loud and clear before they slipped away right before your eyes?_

_-x-_

Peyton found herself wondering only for a second if the time she spent making love to him in that storage room, showing him how much she adored him, saying how grateful she was to him, was enough. If it was enough to express how much Lucas meant to her- because she really didn't know if one word, one sentence, would be the last Peyton would ever get to speak aloud to him. _Why was she wondering these things all of a sudden?_

_The answer_

The next thing she saw past Lucas' shoulder was the same drunk man advancing right towards her husband with a sharp blade, and she screamed. "LUCAS!"

Lucas felt the tip of something sharp poke a hole through his shirt and graze his back. Peyton's scream terrified Lucas to no end, and he shot around just in time to see the drunk thrust a long blade right towards him. He only had time to react, grabbing the man's right wrist and pushing back as hard as he could. His black shoes slipped against the gravel underneath him. He held his ground, trying to block out Peyton screaming his name so he could concentrate. He wasn't about to let his wife watch him get stabbed. Luke didn't take his eyes away from the gleaming knife as his muscles burned with effort. He gritted for air through his teeth but it seemed to escape him. He took deep breaths as his heart pounded like a drum when he realized the knife was inches from his chest. He felt the tip of the knife poking through the fabric of the white shirt Peyton had unbuttoned.

If Lucas weakened only slightly the knife would surely puncture his skin. He looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing but pure rabid anger, just like what he had moments ago.

"LUCAS!" There were hot tears falling down Peyton's face and she couldn't register them. In brief flashes she saw her past, present, and future. Luke was engaged in a battle of strengths as he tried to restrain the man and monitor the knife all at once. The man lifted up his left hand to punch Lucas in the face and blood spurted from his nose, to which Peyton flinched and couldn't watch, but couldn't look away at the same time. "No!"

The drunkard, his body heavy and dominating, lunged to punch Lucas in his right eye. Lucas felt the sting instantly and couldn't help but lose step. It was almost as if the alcohol was starting to wear off and the man was becoming less and less clumsy. Drunkard's grimy fingers were wrapped around the handle of the knife as he advanced. Lucas had nowhere to go but backwards. In his haste he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He met Peyton's gaze and the tears falling down her face, and anger ripped through him. The next time he got his hands on the man's throat he would choke the bastard. The man laughed like it was some sort of game before putting force behind his leg and kicking Lucas hard in the chest.

"Stop! Please! Oh, God…" Peyton sobbed, her body shaking. It hurt so bad to see Lucas sprawled on the floor like that, all because he was trying to protect her. She wished she could call the police… but she didn't want to leave Luke behind and return to see him stabbed to death. So she did the next best thing and started shouting for help.

Lucas coughed, gravel flying around him like splattered paint. The pain was blinding but he tried to get back to standing on his feet. When he made an attempt, the man kicked him in the stomach harder, and he crawled into a cocoon. The man grinned in satisfaction, spitting on the ground beneath him.

"Still want to break my neck?"

Lucas blinked, breathing in dirt and grime. His chest burned, his muscles ached from this sick, crazy asshole. "Fuck you." He spit out from where the drunkard hit him in the jaw, blood staining his lips.

The man's eyes turned to steel, his fingers running along the dull edge of the blade. Before he intended on using it, he reached down for his baseball cap to cover his oily hair. In that one-second diversion, the man heard strong frantic footsteps and in a flash was pummeled to the ground by a force twice as strong as he.

"WHAT THE _FUCK!" _Nathan Scott yelled, putting his whole body behind the assault. He had been walking towards his car to pick up Haley, when he heard his sister-in-law screaming. His stomach flipped and he began sweating as he sprinted towards her. When he got in between another clearing of two parked cars-neither a Mercury Comet- he saw Lucas laying still on the floor and another man with a knife standing over him. That was all he needed to know, and he acted instantly. He had his arm around the man, who was obviously wasted, and heard his legs dragging against the ground. As they both fell, so did the knife. "Who are you!" Nathan screamed, pinning the man against the ground and pressing with all his might against the man's clavicle. The man spluttered desperately as he felt his head being buried against the ground. Nathan looked back to Lucas, who was still unmoving and it fueled his rage. He slammed the guy into the pavement. "What did you do to him?" He punched the man's face three times, his cheek soft against Nathan's fist. When Nathan was out of breath, he abandoned the leech that was helplessly moaning, and crawled towards his brother.

_I'll do whatever I have to do to help you through this…_

"Luke!" Nathan yelled, seeing how Lucas was faced down. His first instinct was the HCM and he tried not to panic. "Jesus," he muttered when he saw a small spot of blood had leaked through Luke's white shirt.

He gently turned Luke over and heard him groan, and for Nathan that was an immense relief. "Lucas, hey!" Nathan didn't let off until Lucas opened his eyes. Nathan helped him sit up as he himself tried to remain calm. Nathan was seeing what HCM had done to Dan, and there was no way in hell he was going to let it happen to his big brother. He subconsciously observed the rise and fall of Luke's chest. "You scared the hell out of me. You alright?"

"Am I bleeding?" Lucas asked in a daze, his hand automatically going to his chest.

"Barely, I think the guy just nicked you."

"Crazy fuck." Luke coughed just a bit and winced, pain shooting in his chest. "Agh…it hurts to breathe."

Nathan's eyes danced in worry. _Shit. _"It hurts you to breathe?" he repeated, his mind racing. _Heart attack._

Lucas nodded, groaning when pain surfaced by his left rib. "To take deep breaths, yeah."

On instinct, Nathan pressed three fingers down on Luke's left rib, and it felt tender. When Luke cried out, Nathan's suspicions remained. "Ok. Don't quote me but I think you may have a broken rib." He put his arm around Luke's waist to help him stand up. The whole thing was procedural and slow since any sudden movement had him groaning in pain.

"Nathan," Peyton's trembling voice radiated into the air as she vacated from behind the parked Nissan. "The police are on their way." she said, half in a whisper. When her eyes fell upon Lucas, her Lucas, wounded with bruises on his face, she crumbled into tears and went into his arms. She was shaking with sobs to know that she could've lost him.

"It's okay," Lucas told her, his eyes watering. He said it for the both of them. He ran his hand over her back soothingly, held onto her so tightly. She felt him shaking against his chest and it broke his heart. "It's okay Peyton. I'm here. I'm never leaving you in this lot again." He cried out softly and she heard him.

"What? What's wrong!" she supposed she blocked out seeing Lucas unmoving on the ground solely to keep her sanity.

"The guy may've broken my rib," Lucas replied, tears in his eyes when saw Peyton so distraught.

"God," Peyton breathed, realizing she had probably had never been so angry with a worthless stranger. Peyton pulled back and gasped in a breath of air when she saw the purplish bruise on his jaw and how his nose was stained with his own blood. "Your face…" she cried, and this time it was her kissing away his wounds.

"You guys!" Haley shrieked, Brooke and Jullian right by her side. Her eyes darted to Lucas and Peyton and their embrace, to Nathan and how he was breathing deeply and glaring at a stranger who was lying on the floor. She wondered what the hell was taking Nathan so long, so her, Brooke, and Jullian walked through the lot to get to the other end of the club in the hopes of finding him.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, her heart racing when she realized Peyton was crying.

"Are you all okay?" Jullian echoed, worry etched across his face.

Before anyone could answer, the glaring blue and red lights of a cop car shined over anyone. An ambulance was right behind. Two officers, a man and a woman, climbed out and repeated the same question. After they questioned Lucas and Nathan and put the stranger in handcuffs, the police officers recommended Lucas catch a ride to the hospital in the ambulance.

"I'm going with you," Brooke told Peyton before she climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Don't try and refute me because I'll just follow in your car."

Peyton just nodded, still in a daze. She couldn't believe how quickly a wonderful evening could become unraveled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The emergency room at Tree Hill General Hospital thankfully wasn't very busy. The EMT in the ambulance called ahead so they knew Lucas was coming, and they brought him right to an exam table behind a light blue curtain. He sat slightly slouched, trying to take deep breaths but wincing every time he did so. Peyton stood next to him, her tears had finally slowed. She rubbed his back and kissed his temple over and over again.

"You saved me again," Peyton said, her voice breaking.

_You're always saving me…_

Lucas put his hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer. "I don't regret it. If I had to, I'd do it all over."

Peyton looked at his face. The blood above his upper lip had dried, but the bruise on his jaw was purple and a little swollen. She huffed air of frustration as a tear rolled down her nose.

Lucas' blue eyes flickered. "Please don't be upset with me," he pleaded gently.

"I'm not, I'm scared to death!" Peyton cried, wiping her tears away with her index finger. "You could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't," Lucas said immediately. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I didn't."

Brooke approached holding two plastic cups of water and handed one of them to Peyton. "What a creep," she scoffed, shaking her head. "I hope they lock him up, I really do." She handed the other cup to Lucas, and when he reached for it, groaned from the pain surging in his chest.

Peyton moaned along with him and ran her hands through her hair. "Where the hell is the doctor?" she asked irritably. Brooke put a comforting hand on her back.

Five minutes later, the pastel blue curtain opened to reveal a man in his early thirties wearing dark blue scrubs with a black stethoscope around his neck. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm Dr. Carlos Rosario," he introduced. His skin was caramel toned and contrasted nicely with his dark hair and brown eyes. His eyes fell upon the disheveled blonde sitting on the exam table. "Lucas Scott?" he flipped through the chart one of the nurses had partially completed. "As I understand this is from a physical altercation?"

"Yes," Lucas admitted without hesitance. "It was self-defense on my part."

Dr. Rosario nodded. "And the police have been informed, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. So tell me what's going on one more time. You're kicked in the chest and then what?" Dr. Rosario sat on a rolling stool.

"I keep having this constant pain. Right about here," Lucas demonstrated by putting his palm on his left side below his heart.

"Are you in pain when you breathe?"

"When I take deep breaths."

"In the past half an hour after the injury, have you experienced anxiousness, restlessness, or dizziness?"

"Slight dizziness and a little headache, but it's better now," Lucas answered.

Dr. Rosario reached to where Lucas motioned to the pain origins, and pushed in the same place and manner that Nathan had earlier.

"Ow," Lucas breathed through gritted teeth. "It hurts like hell when you push on it."

Dr. Rosario nodded. "It does feel tender. Ok, I want to do a physical exam. I need you to take off your jacket and shirt for me."

Lucas started to do so, but the pain surged through him when he moved. Peyton took over and gently removed the jacket from his shoulders. She then unbuttoned his shirt tenderly.

"You're the wife?" Dr. Rosario asked knowingly as he observed.

Peyton nodded as Lucas ran his hand along her arms in thanks.

Dr. Rosario motioned to Brooke and said, "Well Lucas you had two beautiful women with you, so I didn't know what to think."

"I'm just the good friend," Brooke spoke up. She couldn't help but smile. _Dr. Carlos Rosario was damn cute, _she decided. _If she wasn't married…_ indeed she was satisfied that her wedding ring didn't stop a handsome man from noticing her and Peyton both. "Best friend," she amended.

As soon as Lucas was shirtless, a wound was visible. There was a purplish, quadrangle shaped bruise on his chest. "There we go," Dr. Rosario confirmed without diagnosing as of yet. It supported his suspicions, however. He placed the ear tips of his stethoscope in each ear, and placed the tunable diaphragm against Lucas' chest. "Deep breaths. I know it hurts." Dr. Rosario then took a listen to Lucas' heart. "It sounds normal. But I saw on your chart that you have HCM," Dr. Rosario said. "When were you diagnosed, Lucas?"

"I was seventeen, I think."

"The nurse should've asked you this already, but have you suffered a heart attack or any related pains in the past six months?"

"No."

"And now with a possible injury to your ribs," Dr. Rosario shook his head. "You know that now I'm legally mandated to send you for a bunch more tests, right? Now it definitely can't be just an x-ray. Couldn't make it easy on me, huh?" he joked.

"Sorry Doc."

Dr. Rosario did a routine check of Lucas' head, neck, abdomen, and spine before sending him to Radiology for a chest x-ray. When they reconvened just about fifteen minutes later, Dr. Rosario diagnosed a bruise on one of Lucas' left ribs. " Luckily, it looks minor so it should heal on its own. I'll give you some ibuprofen to get you through the next few days. Afterwards if you still feel a great amount of pain, let me know and I may prescribe you something stronger."

"Can I give him an icepack of some sort?" Peyton asked, so relieved that Lucas didn't fracture anything.

Dr. Rosario nodded. "Yes, you can put the icepack on his bruise to help with any swelling. Lucas, it's very important for you to take very deep breaths or try and cough at least once an hour for the first few days. Also, I ask that you _do not_ cover or tape the injured area. It increases your risk of getting pneumonia, and parts of your lung can collapse."

"OK." Lucas tried not to get too freaked out by the idea of his lung collapsing. He remembered it happened once or twice to Ella when she was in the NICU, and it was terrifying to just stand by and watch, unable to stop it.

"I have to say that. Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I know you're a regular patient of Dr. Chu but she isn't working tonight, so let me just page for another cardio consult. I know you want to get out of here so I'll do everything I can to keep things moving."

A nurse helped Lucas get into a wheelchair, and Peyton turned to her best friend. "Brooke, I really appreciate you coming along but you should get home. This is probably going to take a while, and it's already late."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Peyton opened her clutch for her phone and saw it was nearing 11:30. Her eyes widened. "Shit!"

"What?" Brooke asked, alarmed.

Peyton ran her hand through her hair. "I forgot I have to pick up Ella from her friend's house. I can't believe I forgot! She's probably wondering what happened….great mom I am!"

"Honey, don't be so hard on yourself. Tonight could've been _really bad." _

At the reminder, Peyton's lips began to quiver. "I know," she whispered, dabbing at her teary eyes.

Brooke grabbed her hand. "But you don't have to worry because Luke's going to be fine, and right now I'm going to pick up Ella for you. She can spend the night at my place."

"You don't have to…"

"I insist," Brooke cut her off. "You and Luke need to rest. I know how badly you want to see her, so I'll just bring her first thing in the morning." Brooke's smile was soft and Peyton was so thankful she had such an amazing friend. Brooke brought her into a hug to say goodbye for the night. "Just call me tomorrow, whenever. Love you," she said over her shoulder.

"Love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Julie Nowell had just finished loading the dessert plates into the dishwasher, smiling when she heard Ella and Katie laughing together. She was so happy they had finally reconnected after such a long time apart. Julie glanced at the clock on the stove and her worries returned. Peyton was late in picking up Ella, and she was _never late_. Although Julie didn't mind at all, she still thought it was strange that Peyton didn't even call. To make sure the girls didn't suspect anything, she allowed them to put on their favorite movie, which was now well underway in the living room.

Teddy began barking as a car pulled into the driveway. Julie heard a key turning in the lock accompanied by a jovial whistling. That meant one thing: her husband Mitch was home from a late night at the office.

"Hello everyone!" Mitch greeted when he walked into the room. His black suit jacket was slung over his right arm and covered his briefcase, his blackberry remained clipped to his waist. His black loafers shined and his blue striped tie rested against a white shirt. It was standard attire for his job, being that he worked for the city of Raleigh as an architect. The commute was tiresome but Mitchell Nowell was just the right person for the job. He and Julie met at a bar in Charlotte years ago, and the rest was history. Julie was also an architect and worked from an office in the attic of her home, and she remembers precisely that she fell for Mitchell's charm, his wit, and most likely his accent. Her husband was a Liverpool boy. An Englishman. As he put it once in a magazine interview, _"I moved to the States, married an American girl, and now I have a dog and a mortgage." _

"Hi Dad!" Katie greeted gleefully, running to hug her father's legs.

Mitch laughed and returned the hug as best he could. He set his briefcase by his chair and his jacket on the coat rack. He saw Ella Scott and he smiled. Something wasn't right without her around. "Ella, so good to see you!" He helped her stand on her feet and looked at her in awe. "I almost can't believe how fantastic you look!"

"Thank you!"

Mitch glanced at the TV screen and shook his head. "Are you girls really watching _The Parent Trap_ again? How many times can you possibly watch one film?"

"It's our favorite," Ella said, sitting back down next to Katie. The girls tried to recite the lines and even tried learning the handshake one summer afternoon.

"Ella is Hallie and I'm Annie, Dad." Katie looked up to her father and smiled. "Wouldn't you say?"

Mitch laughed heartily. If memory served him right, Annie was the England twin. "I suppose." He had heard Katie and Ella call each other _sis_ on more than one occasion. As soon Mitch stepped into the kitchen, Julie gave him a look as he undid his tie. "What?"

"Peyton was meant to pick Ella up an hour and a half ago," she told him in hushed tones.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem at all." Julie crossed her arms. "I just can't help but be a little worried. She's never late to pick Ella up, and she hasn't called either."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason." Mitch's eyes lit up when he saw his wife's delicious apple pie sitting on the counter. He and Julie turned to the phone when it began to ring. "Maybe that's her."

Julie glanced at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Julie?" _

"Yes it is, who's calling?"

_"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis. I'm Ella's aunt, I'm calling on behalf of Peyton." _

"Oh, of course." Julie had heard many things about Ella's 'Aunt Brooke'.

_"Something came up, and Peyton apologizes but she nor Lucas can get Ella tonight. I'll be picking her up instead, I should be there in about twenty minutes. Is that all right? I'm sorry if this may inconvenience you in any way." _

"That's perfectly fine," Julie replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Is everything okay?"

"_Everything should be fine. Thanks so much for watching her, I'll be there soon."_

The conversation ended before Julie could reply. She placed the phone down and turned to her husband. "Something is definitely up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand into their home, each taking a deep, exhausted breath. "Damn, it feels like we got to TRIC days ago."

"I know."

When they entered the kitchen, they found Lydia James in a robe, standing by the stove. She turned upon their arrival. "Ugh, I'm so happy to see you guys." She gave her daughter and son-in-law a hug. They wrapped their arms around her gratefully. "How's Peyton? How's Lucas? What did the doctors say?" She ushered the couple to sit across from her by the kitchen counter.

"We don't know yet." Nathan scoffed and added, "You hear so many things about New York City. Luke and Peyton spend more than a month over there and they come back in one piece. They're back in little Tree Hill for a few days and something like this happens."

"It just proves that there's crime everywhere. You really never know." Lydia poured Haley a cup of warm milk. "Matthew had no problem falling asleep. Jamie told me he was going to bed, but he could very well be awake right now."

Nathan laughed. Something he used to do back in the day. He then heard something buzzing, and he realized it was his cell phone. He reached inside the pocket of his trousers and glanced at the screen for the first time since leaving for TRIC. His brows furrowed and concern entered his eyes. "Uhm…"

"What?" Haley asked, leaning towards him.

Nathan looked up towards his wife and mother-in-law. "Audrey called me eight times in an hour." Two voicemails.

Hailey raised her eyebrows and goosebumps rose on her arms. Audrey never called. "Call her back."

Nathan nodded and pressed the send button, putting the conversation on speaker. "Audrey? I'm sorry I missed your calls. Is everything okay?"

_"Oh Nathan. Thank God. I've been trying to reach you all night. It's Dan. You need to come to the beach house immediately." _

Nathan's stomach doubled over and he looked at Haley, who's hand was pressed to her forehead. "Audrey…"

_"Nathan. Listen to me. This is it. It's time. He's barely held on but he's not going to make it until morning." _

Nathan's heart was pounding, and Lydia looked horrified. Nathan jumped to his feet and put his jacket on. "Please. Please do everything you can until I get there."

The three adults heard the quick pattering of feet. Jamie had heard the entire thing. Lydia looked over her shoulder and started going towards him.

"Mom, I've got it," Haley said gently. She passed her phone along the counter. "Can you call Lucas for me?"

Lydia nodded. Haley made her way to the stairs while Nathan was fumbling trying to put his shoes back on. He muttered a curse, threw the shoe and started all over again. Lydia sighed, sticking Haley's phone to her ear. She got Luke's voicemail.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas walked into his bedroom trying to push through the pain burning through his chest. His steps were miniscule as he tried not to upset the injury. He had his arm around Peyton's shoulder but tried not to put too much weight on her as they walked side by side. He eyed the soft blankets on their bed and blinked his tired eyes. "I don't think I've ever felt this exhausted."

"Me either."

Peyton helped Lucas sit on the bedside, watched with soft eyes as he moved ever so slowly and internalized his physical pain-and she knew it was because he didn't want to worry her. He watched with solemn eyes as Peyton's slender fingers undid his white shirt. When she neared his bruise, he winced and breathed pure discomfort, his whole upper body completely tense. "Don't touch it," he begged, almost desperately.

"I won't." She hadn't. She slowed down and was careful not to graze the bruise, just like she had been with Ella after her cast came off and she was so unbelievably sensitive to everything.

Removing the shirt off Lucas' right arm was no problem, and he tried his damn hardest not to shout when he had to twist just a little bit to take the shirt off completely. "A bruised rib hurts like hell," Luke attempted to joke with a breathy laugh.

Peyton's green eyes flashed in hurt and Lucas instantly felt bad about saying it. She placed a kiss on his forehead, ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Lucas leaned into her touch gratefully, breathing her in. "Do you want me to start a shower for you?"

Lucas smiled gently up at her, took her hand in his own. Her skin was soft, her engagement ring and wedding ring sat right next to each other and it made Lucas so happy to see. Those beautiful hands that took care of their baby girl. That took care of him. That worked so hard. "Only if you stay there with me."

They stood bare and secluded in the rising steam of their shower. At one point of another they embraced the memories of the last time they were alone behind a shower curtain: the early morning hours of Ella's surgery day, where they were both petrified and relied on one another to get away from it all. Now, a month and a half later, those feelings surfaced all over again- so they tried to escape under the romantic notion of hot shower water and a shower curtain; where it seemed nobody could touch them, and they could touch no one but one another.

"I guess I can't lift my arms past my shoulders," Lucas said, his comment partly humorous. He was trying to wash his hair but the movement had put too much strain on his injury. He couldn't believe just how much activities of daily living were involved with one's ribs and chest and how an injury could compromise so much.

"Here," Peyton said. She took the bottle from his hands and squeezed some shampoo into her palm. After making it into a lather, Peyton stood tall and began to scrub Luke's hair clean.

Lucas shut his eyes as he felt those beautiful hands massage his scalp, and he put his own hands on the soft skin of Peyton's elbows. He watched her care for him like she always had from the start. Even when she was mind-numbingly upset with him, she still loved him. Even when she felt like they would start throwing things at each other, she would defend him against all she possibly could, to the very end.

Luke kissed her hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Peyton said back gently.

Luke's eyes traveled over her body, watched as every single drop of water traveled down her skin. Every sensual curve, every inch was all for him. Now he just had to control himself. He was too busy just looking at her to notice when she covered his neck and chest with soap. Her eyes softened when they fell upon his bruise. She just looked so vulnerable, standing there naked and mesmerizing in front of him and only him, that Lucas was suddenly so angry with himself.

"You're so good to me," he said as he tried to make himself heard over the water. "I'm sorry. This never would've happened if I didn't leave you there."

"Stop," Peyton pleaded softly. Her hair was damp and cling to her face. She stepped closer to him. She couldn't stand when Lucas did this to himself, and it was more often than she liked. She could already tell that tears were threatening to surface already. "That doesn't matter. I'm just so relieved that you're here right now. That you can hold me and kiss me and tell me you love me, and you can hear me when I say it to you. Everything else doesn't matter, because…" Her heart was pounding, and in that one second she thought back to everything Lucas had done for her since the moment they met more than ten years ago. There was a fire burning through her soul and she had never been certain of the following fact: "…Because I'll say it. I'll admit it: I _can not_ live without you."

Lucas' eyes were so soft and he swallowed. He wasn't sure if that deeply touched him, or if it broke his heart. He was trying to survive the invisible wave of intensity that hits the moment (any moment) one acknowledges how much another person cares about them. All in a world where previously one was all alone. All Lucas could do was kiss Peyton's lips forcefully. "God Peyton, come here," he whispered. He gently tugged her to his chest.

Peyton tensed and she grew worrisome. "You'll be in pain."

"Baby you wanted me to hold you, so just let me."

_I can't live without you, either. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry Potter had always been Jamie's favorite series. The world was so daringly original, so wonderfully complex, and the characters within it had always been lovable. At least, the good ones had. Tonight, it proved to be another sacred escape for the boy. He could root for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, instead of succumbing to that numb feeling in his stomach. He could be running alongside them along the streets of London, instead of being stuck in his own bedroom, praying, hoping, the sadness wouldn't creep through his door.

Jamie read his Harry Potter book for what must have been the sixth time; he read until his arms ached. He felt the air around him grow stagnant as it suffocated him, and even if he felt like he couldn't breathe, he kept his eyes on the black, crisp letters on the page. He barely noticed his mother walk into his room, didn't want to recognize her sad eyes staring at him from the bedside.

"Jamie," Haley spoke softly, gently. "Can you put the book down for a second?"

Jamie swallowed and slowly closed the book, resting it beside him. He felt a lump in his throat begin to form, his heart begin to pound in his chest; he knew what his mom had come to tell him. Even if he tried to forget it, he knew all about Grandpa Dan. He knew what was coming next. It was too enormous to deny.

"I know you heard what was going on with Grandpa Dan. And I know you love him very much," Haley tried to keep her voice strong, but she couldn't help but feel Jamie's pain as hers, too. "And he loves you. I'm so sorry. But Daddy and I have to head out now," Haley said, softly stroking Jamie's hair. "Grandma Lydia is going to stay here with you and Matthew, and Aunt Quinn might stop by later. Are you going to be okay?"

Jamie's bottom lip quivered, and he could no longer stand the pain that was trying to push him down. "Yeah," he whispered. Before he could stop them, tears had arrived, harsh and raw, pain and relief side by side. The pain washed over him like a crushing tidal wave, and he began to sob. He sobbed the kind of sob that took over his entire body, made his cries silent and loud, and trapped him in a grief he could not escape. He leaned helplessly into his mother's lap, and Haley hugged him hard.

"It's okay," Haley whispered, her voice beginning to break. "It's okay sweetheart."

The cries sent Jamie tumbling, tumbling down. He released shouts of anguish and misunderstanding as he drowned within himself. How could he possibly be okay, when he felt like he couldn't breathe? When somebody he loved was with him one day, and gone the very next, or how about on the _same day_, by the beach sand? Jamie's world was burning to nothing, and he felt the hot fire licking at his ankles, ready to swallow him up. His cheeks reddened with effort and snot ran down his nose. When he could form words and not choke over them instead, all Jamie said was, "It hurts."

"Jamie, calm down honey," Haley tried even though tears now brimmed her eyes.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted. He heard nothing. "DAD!"

A few more seconds passed, and Nathan's booming footsteps thundered up the stairwell at lightning speed. He walked quickly through Jamie's bedroom door and sat on his other side, saying nothing, yet knowing everything. Nathan brought Jamie into his arms and stroked his hair. "Shh," Nathan whispered, rubbing Jamie's back as he cried. Nathan tried to calm his pounding heart that erupted as soon as he heard his son screaming for him. He couldn't bear to hear it, not ever.

"I just wanted to say I love you, Dad!" Jamie sobbed, holding onto Nathan for dear life, clinging to his father's cotton shirt until his fingers were numb.

"I love you too son," Nathan replied, his voice barely stable as he tried to be as put together as Jamie desperately needed. "I love you too." He held James as long as it took until the boy stopped shaking, until his petrified cries came to a slow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Luke's going to be ok?" Jullian asked the question while at the same time kept his eyes on the road.

"He'll be fine, thank God," Brooke replied tiredly from her place in the passenger seat. She watched the expanse of road as Jullian turned onto Lucas and Peyton's block.

"Think they'll press charges?" Jullian pulled up to the curb and the car slowed to a stop.

"I'll bet 100 bucks that Peyton doesn't care about that," Brooke said firmly. If she were in the same position, she wouldn't either. Brooke stepped out of the car and walked up to the house directly to the right of Lucas and Peyton's- the one with the green door. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently.

A moment later, Mitch and Julie Nowell appeared on the other side, concerned glances on their faces. "Hello," Brooke greeted. "I do apologize, I know it's late."

"That's fine," Julie answered. She stepped aside. "Please come in." Brooke stepped over the threshold and Mitch closed the door behind her. Before they stepped any farther into the house, they spoke in hushed tones. "How are Lucas and Peyton doing?"

"They should be fine. There was a situation tonight but it's been handled- Lucas got into a fight with some moron who was a little too close to Peyton."

"Oh my God," Julie and Mitch said simultaneously.

"Thankfully it wasn't bad. They're a little shaken up, which is why I think they want Ella with family right now."

"Absolutely," Julie answered. She motioned for Mitch to lead them into the living room. They entered to see that the movie had ended and that the girls had fallen asleep on the couch, Ella's legs draped over Katie's lap.

The adults softened, and Brooke walked quietly over to the couch. She carefully gathered a sleeping Ella into her arms, but she woke anyway. "Mama…" she said, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hi beautiful, it's Aunt Brooke," Brooke whispered, letting Ella's cheek fall on her shoulder.

"Where's Mama?"

"Mommy told me to pick you up. You ready to go to my house with me for a sleepover?"

A little smile tugged on Ella's lips. "Yeah…"

"Good. Mommy's going to come get you first thing in the morning, so don't you worry."

Ella spoke no more, instead smelled her Aunt Brooke's sweet perfume, and fell to sleep again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Not too long after Lucas sat on his bedside, hair damp, did he see his phone blinking by the pillow. Very slowly did he reach over for it, and see that he missed a call and had a voicemail. "Haley called me."

"It's late," Peyton stated, frowning. She pulled an old tee shirt over her head and watched as Lucas returned the call.

_"Lucas how are you, it's Lydia James." _

"Lydia…" Lucas stated partly for Peyton to hear. He raised his brows and swallowed, ushering all terrible scenarios out of his head. "I'm going to be alright. Is everything ok?"

_Lydia breathed a long, sad sigh. "Audrey just called. She says Dan's not doing well, that he won't make it until morning and that you and Nathan need to go over to the beach house, immediately._"

Lucas' face turned stone cold and suddenly all feeling was nearly gone. "Is Nathan on his way there?"

"_He's about to leave." _

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know." There was a pause on the other end of the line and Lucas almost thought Lydia had hung up.

"_Lucas…you're like a son to me. You know that, don't you?" _

"Of course I do. You're my second mom. You've done a hell lot for me."

_"You've done a lot for Haley. So I'll always love you no matter what. And I'm relieved to hear your voice." _

Soon Lucas hung up the phone and looked at Peyton only once. "It's Dan." The look in his eyes was enough for her to know right away.

"Oh, God." Peyton watched as Lucas tried to stand but pain filled his face. "Luke…"

"I have to go." Lucas said, harsher than he meant to. "I can't just sit here and pretend like that didn't just happen. We're going."

Peyton raised her brows. "When we get back, you're going to bed." Any other day Peyton would've yelled at him for the way he was speaking to her, but she couldn't. Not after she kept seeing that bruise on his chest and the way he would literally do anything to save her. Whenever he used to say "I would kill anyone who'd ever hurt you," Peyton would tell him to stop being so dramatic. But it was clear from tonight he wasn't kidding- it was kill or be killed for her. She couldn't help but think, "Dan has such awful timing."

Peyton didn't mean to make Lucas laugh or even chuckle, but he did. He grasped the gray tee shirt he was going to wear to sleep just ten minutes ago. He held it up and his expression was soft and shy. "Help me with this?" He tried not to think that he was getting dressed to help Nathan say goodbye, and it was all just so surreal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_September 15th….shortly after midnight_

The North Carolina beach waves rolled slowly against grainy sand, the sky soft, grey…nearly in mourning. When Lucas and Peyton opened the door to Dan's beach house, it seemed every movement they made was the loudest. The living room, kitchen, entire bottom floor was empty. Instinctually, the couple made their way upstairs, hands locked together.

When Peyton and Lucas walked through the bedroom, all eyes silently turned to them. There were many: Audrey, Karen, Andy, Deb, Stephen, Haley, Nathan, and lastly, Dan. Even though he was lying flat on his back, even though his eyes shrunk into his head and was surrounded by purplish, blackish skin. His hair was matted in sweat. He said nothing, could not say anything. He simply opened his left palm once, twice. Audrey walked over and grabbed his hand, and then he began moaning, shifting against the pillow. Every second passed and he got more intense.

"Okay, okay…" Audrey whispered, her voice soft and soothing. She sadly removed Dan's oxygen, gently separating the prong from his nose.

Dan's brown eyes flickered weakly from person to person in the room, First, there was Deb. Her hair had grown longer and looked healthier. Her skin was slightly bronzed from trips with her new boyfriend. A wedding ring no longer rested on her finger, yet her expression was somber. But even then, she looked happier than she ever was, could've ever been, with him.

Then, there was Haley. Her hair was light and long, her brown eyes sad. But she had always been strong. Ever since she was sixteen years old and entered Nathan's life for the first time, she had been strong. Even when Nathan put her through hell she stood by him, loved him, supported him. Dan would admit that he was first cynical of her and her worth. But he had never been more incorrect.

Then, Peyton. She stood holding Luke's hand tightly, and her eyes were worrisome and a little heartbroken. Dan didn't really know her that well, still. He always saw her hanging out with Nathan, but then they had a nasty break up and she was subsequently out of Dan's life. There was no more interaction there at all, until Dan heard about his older son marrying her (an event he wasn't invited to attend). He learned about her pregnancy and Ella's CP through Nathan, and even that was a short, curt interaction. Even though he didn't know her well, Dan admired her and loved her, for taking such could care of Lucas when he could not, and for effortlessly and selflessly raising an incredible little girl despite the hand of cards she was dealt.

Dan glanced at Karen third to last. She used to be his…used to be. Dan knew he caused most if not all of her pain. So perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he _had _been more incorrect other times of his life. Like when he smothered one son, and abandoned the other.

Dan's two sons had grown into men without him. One achieved his dream of playing in the NBA, the other achieved his dream of becoming a writer. They had amazing families that they cherished, took care of. Something Dan could never learn. They put their families before any success or commodity, something Dan could never learn. They loved, they lost, they let go, they moved on. Something Dan could never learn, and never would.

The last person Dan saw in the room was Keith.

Even though it was getting harder and harder to breathe in air, and Dan's eyelids were heavy, and his feet were getting cold….he knew one thing: taking Keith's life was the biggest mistake he had ever made, and he couldn't blame his sons if they could not let go of _that_.

The room looked on, watched as Dan began groaning, heaving in air. The pressure was beginning to crush Dan's chest.

Lucas' eyes turned to Nathan, who stood with his eyes wide and lips shaking slightly. When Nathan was just a little boy, when his family only consisted of Mom and Dad, he thought Dan walked on water. He could make a free throw without even looking; he knew everything about the world. He was always right. Nothing ever put him down. _He never got sick. _

Nathan turned away, shutting his eyes tightly. Lucas could hear the pounding heart all the way from where he stood. His hand wrapped around Peyton's waist, letting her turn into the fabric of his shirt.

"His feet are blue." Nathan whispered so softly, almost nobody heard him. He turned to Audrey, who was the only one holding Dan's hand. "Why are his feet blue?"

"He's losing circulation." Audrey replied softly, her eyes teary. There was another moan, huff of air, gasp for breath…. "It's okay Dan," Audrey said firmly. "It's all going to be okay. We're all here with you."

"Is this it?" Nathan demanded brokenly. His voice was so small.

Audrey nodded even though it broke her golden heart to pieces. "Yes Nathan. This is it."

Dan took one final glance at his sons: his two greatest achievements, always. _I love you. I will miss you. And I'm sorry. _

A gentle breeze flew in the window, and out again. Dan took one slow breath, and his eyes rolled back into his head. His hand loosened around Audrey's and fell against the bedspread. Heavy silence fell over the room, and they turned to the window…the wind had carried him out.

No one said a word. Five minutes must have gone by, yet no one said a word.

Audrey placed her fingers under Dan's right wrist…still warm to the touch…but there was nothing. She used her stethoscope and listened to his heart, and there was nothing. She waved her fingers across his nose and felt no air. She turned to his family and took a deep breath. "He's gone."

Audrey's announcement broke the air. Yet for Nathan it was still insufferable, and he was the first to run out of the room.

Nathan broke out of the front door and exhaled loudly, stumbling over the gravel. He needed to get the hell out of there. He couldn't watch Audrey pull the sheet over Dan's body. He couldn't listen to her to call the hospital to send some help over. He couldn't do a single thing.

The wind picked up and it made Nathan dizzy and light at the same time. He was empty, completely numb, floating there and back again. His stomach twisted and he bent over in pain. He heard Lucas' voice, but could not make out the words.

"Nathan!" Lucas called, going to his aid even though it hurt to walk. He didn't ask if he was ok, just put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan began to heave, the image of his dead father engrained in his brain forever. One second passed and he threw up violently, pink vomit spilling out of his mouth and onto the ground. He continued to throw up until his stomach was empty, until his legs grew weak and he fell against hard stone. The gravel pinched the skin on top of Nathan's hands but he felt nothing. "It's over, Luke." A tear slid down Nathan's nose. "Fuck man, it's all over." He buried his head in his hands. "Now it hurts me to breathe."

Lucas could barely understand that last part as it was masked by more tears. But he said nothing, just slowly lowered to the ground and hugged Nathan tightly. He realized it was the first time ever that his little brother broke down in his arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The funeral was the following Friday, on the 22nd of September in the morning. The attendance was not very large and all understood why. On top of a marble pulpit, Whitey Durham delivered a short eulogy. Nathan and Lucas were both hidden by black sunglasses and stood like statues. Jamie was the only child there and cried, glued to his mother's side.

When Lucas and Peyton sat down to tell Ella gently, she cried too; cried her beautiful green eyes out. For days, it seemed she cried- when it was only hours here and there. She needn't an explanation about death and all the angels, it came to her. Seeing Ella so distraught, Peyton began to cry, and Lucas had to take care of both of them. But his biggest concern was Nathan.

It happened more than once. But this time, it was the middle of the night and Peyton was wrapped in Lucas' arms after they made love. She made a promise to herself that after what happened, whatever she had been doing wasn't enough. She'd sleep with him more often, cook his favorite foods, visit him at work, hug him, talk to him about anything, ever. She held his hands, listened to his heart. She was patient and slowly tried to get him to talk about it. And he would, most days. He simply told her that Dan had been dead to him for a very long time now.

"Are you ok?" Lucas whispered to her in the middle of the night, as he held her. He kissed her shoulder. The night had been amazing, just like all of their nights together. He saw that she was still awake after moving her hair away from that pretty face.

"I'm worried about Ella," Peyton admitted. It was the first night she wasn't sleeping in their bed because of the nightmares.

"If we don't hear her yelling for us, it's good news. She's strong."

"Yeah, she is."

Luke's hand traveled to the side of Peyton's neck and she got chills. She reached up to kiss him in the darkness, bringing her arms around his back. All they heard was one another, the way they breathed in sync to break the silence surrounding them. Luke's hands roamed her body with the same passion he had when he had first been with her that night in Honey Grove. They were just kids, but he adored her, respected her just as much as he did right now. She still held the same purity in his eyes, and was still just as amazing when she was vulnerable. After so long of being hidden, Peyton was vulnerable with him in every sense, and Luke would never, ever, take it for granted.

"Ow," Luke breathed against her lips when his chest surged in pain.

"Sorry," Peyton answered quietly, running a hand over his cheek. Poor thing.

"Hold on," he said, and he rolled off of her and onto his side. He felt the cold air in between them both and he hated it, so he pulled her to cuddle against him. It was so warm under the sheets with her, and the world outside was quiet. So quiet that noting else existed.

Their kissing was broken when Luke heard his phone ringing. Any other time he would've ignored it, but he knew a call this late at night was never good. The last call he got this late, he found out about Dan. So, he relunctantly turned toward their nighttable and reached blindly towards the vibrating noise.

"Don't answer it," Peyton begged, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Luke stifled a groan before looking at the phone screen. "It's Haley," he said, and immediately his alarms went off. He sat up and flicked on the light, and Peyton watched anxiously. "Hales?"

"_Luke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but it's happening again. Nathan still isn't home and I have no idea where he is." _

Lucas easily heard the nervousness and frantic tone in his best friend's voice. "Ok. Don't jump to conclusions, I'm sure he's on his way."

"_Or he could be wasted out of his mind like last time-"_

Both Lucas and Peyton were startled when they heard a crash outside their bedroom window. "What the hell was that?" Peyton asked, her heart jumping to her throat.

Lucas sighed. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts were screaming at him that it could only be one person. "Hales, hold on one second, ok?" He put the phone down and moved to get up off the bed. He was stopped for an instant when Peyton put her hand around his wrist.

"Wait," she pleaded. Her eyes looked sad and Lucas understood wholeheartedly. She was still a little traumatized from the incident at TRIC, and he couldn't hold it against her.

"I'm just looking out the window Peyt," he promised gently. He pulled the white bed sheet around his waist and moved behind the curtain. He moved the curtain over with one hand and sure enough, a stumbling figure had fallen into the garbage cans. Lucas squinted to make out the face…dark hair, tall build, muscular physique. Luckily the garbadge cans were under streetlights. He was right. It was Nathan. "Tell Haley I've got Nate," Lucas told Peyton, before quickly putting on boxers and pajama pants.

Luke walked quickly out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. He ignored the discomfort as his bare feet walked on brick. Turning to his right in the darkness, he walked over to the trashcans and saw that Nathan was sprawled out, knees bent, arms extended. He had a goofy smile on his face, reeked of alchohol and was holding a bottle of Hennessy hidden in a brown paper bag.

"Luke!" Nathan sang. He pointed at him. "I fouuunndddd you!"

Lucas sighed and shook his head. He knelt by Nathan's side and immediately looked for bruises or blood but couldn't see much. He pasted on a smile and put on a familiar act. "What a coincidence Nate, I was looking for you. You okay there?"

"I'm fine." Nathan paused, and pain flashed through his eyes. "My Dad died."

Lucas swallowed. "I know." He almost couldn't believe exactly a week had passed since they buried Dan, and September was almost over.

Nathan tried to aim for the bottle but missed and it spilled all over his shirt. "You…you don't have to do that. We both know…you both know that he was an abusive, son-of-a-bitch," Nathan spat, suddenly angry. "Mother fucker. Fuck him!" Nathan yelled, and Lucas flinched. "He didn't talk about you, you know," Nathan said, blinking, barely understandable. "He didn't love you. He didn't love me either."

Lucas decided not to answer. Instead, he reached for the bottle of Hennessy in Nathan's hand gently. Nathan gave it up with no struggle. Lucas poured out the entire bottle and heard the liquid splashing on the asphalt.

"Hey!" Nathan protested.

Lucas ignored him, and carefully put his arm around Nathan's shoulder to lift him off the floor. Nathan's converse slipped, but Lucas held him up and they walked slowly towards the house.

"Where are we?" Nathan slurred, whipping his head from left to right. His legs felt like jelly but somehow they were moving.

"We're at my house. You came to see me, remember?" Lucas navigated both of them up the front steps and through the door carefully. "Try not to be too loud."

Nathan nodded enthusiastically and shushed himself. "Hey Luke, did I ever tell you about the Blue Man Group?" he was loud again.

"I think you have." Lucas caught Peyton's sad glance by the stairwell, but he walked past her and towards the guest room.

"Dude, they're blue."

"I can't believe it." Lucas carefully sat Nathan on the bed and threw the cover pillows to the side. He was quick enough to undo the bedding before Nathan fell to the pillows. Lucas carefully set him on his stomach and patted his shoulder. He tried not to get too upset to see his brother so broken.

"I love you man," Nathan said. "You're like a brother to me."

"I love you too, Nate." Lucas took a seat on the recliner by the window, where he was going to spend the night. "Now get some sleep okay?"

Nathan started snoring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Mama!" _

A shout from Ella's room had Peyton petrified, and she ran back up the stairs and through the door. She found Ella sprawled on the bed, curled into a little ball and crying.

"What!" Peyton exclaimed, her heart racing. "What's the matter?" She sat by Ella's side and moved damp hair away from her face.

"I miss Grandpa Dan!" Ella wailed, sobbing. Peyton's glance moved to the side and saw Ella was clutching a framed photograph: the very same photograph Karen took of Ella and Dan back in New York City, when he paid a surprise visit. It was the day he later collapsed, and the mess began.

"Oh baby," Peyton soothed, bringing Ella into her lap. "It's OK to miss him." She shook her head. Ella really was so sentimental. Peyton wrapped her arms around her tightly and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, rubbing circles on her back. "Shh," Peyton said gently, trying not to get worried about how affected Ella was by all this. She supposed she cared more about Dan than anyone first thought.

"Don't leave," Ella cried, clutching at her the old shirt her mother was wearing.

"I'm not, I'm going to stay with you," Peyton promised. She gently lay Ella back down on her pillow, and crawled next to her under the covers. Peyton kissed her nose and held her, playfully letting Minnie Mouse kiss her to make her feel better.

Lucas almost ran into the room when he heard Ella sobbing. Without saying a word he walked to Ella's bed and lay down on her other side, kissing her head. "Come on pumpkin pie, no crying," he soothed, bringing his arm to connect with Peyton's. "No crying."

"Daddy don't leave either!" Ella begged, holding his hand. Both parents knew Ella wasn't just talking about leaving the room. She was talking about something much bigger, much scarier than that and it involved history repeating itself. She couldn't bear to even think of it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucas said. "You think I'd leave you? What're you _nuts_?"

Lucas made his tone goofy on purpose, and in the midst of all her pain, Ella couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night was the last Nathan appeared. He sobered up and got his act together after seeing Jamie in more tears. For weeks after Dan's death, everyone had trouble sleeping. Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Dan and a coffin and it made him sick. He tried to shut it out but reminders of Dan were everywhere. In pictures, which Nathan put away. Around the old car dealership. And in Tree Hill High School, in the hallway, where _no one _walked down, especially not Lucas. But unfortunately, Lucas had to be in the gym, because it was October and Midnight Madness was in one week.

Thursday evening basketball practice just ended, and Lucas tried not to laugh at the way the boys slugged out of the gym like they were in pain. Lucas was certain they wouldn't be complaining when they became State Champs for the fourth time, though. He heard his own footsteps against the wood floor and breathed in the majestic silence of an empty gym. He watched Ella reading a book on the bleachers and smiled.

"Thanks for being such a good girl and behaving," Lucas said. He took a basketball from the rack and bounced it as he walked, his blue wind breakers crackling with every step. "Want to play with me?" Lucas was taking heed and following the footsteps of Ella's babysitter Maria: everyday she would take Ella to the park and have her run around, here and there, to keep her active and the muscles in her legs loose. Dr. Farrell and Amy were adamant about that very thing also: Ella needed to do at least thirty minutes a day of some physical or aerobic activity _other than_ physical therapy she received twice a week outside and twice a week at school.

Ella shrugged and stared down at her red converse shoes which swung underneath her.

"What's the matter?" Lucas placed the ball down on the floor and knelt-with little bruise pain- by Ella's side. The nightmares had stopped and she was asking about Grandpa Dan less and less.

"My legs hurt," Ella said sadly.

"I know," Lucas replied, his voice sympathetic. "But it's all just strength. Your bones are all healed." The family of three just got back from New York City again for a follow up with Dr. Farrell. They honestly felt like they were just there, and in reality they were. This time, the visit was only for a weekend and they took up Brooke's generous offer to stay in one of her apartments on Central Park West free of charge.

"It's my braces Daddy, they really hurt. They sting."

Lucas frowned. "They sting?" He deftly united Ella's shoelaces and removed the shoe from her right foot. He undid the Velcro hinge of her left tornado brace, then put his thumb under her toes and gently released her foot. Ella sighed in relief, and Lucas could only imagine how good it felt for her leg to be free. He pulled off her long white sock and saw that there was blood on the side of her foot. That damn brace was cutting into her skin and causing skin breakdown. He winced and saw that Ella only stared. She really did have a high pain threshold.

"Whoa, I'm bleeding," she noted. "I hate these braces. Why do I have to wear them again? I thought the surgery fixed me."

"It did. And you have to wear them because they keep your ankle straight. But maybe we should talk to Mommy and re-evaluate." Lucas reached for the first aid kit he had a student grab for him in his office and began cleaning the wound. He finished with a red band-aid in the same spot on each foot.

"Know what I like about my gym class, Daddy?" Ella began, watching as Lucas sweetly rubbed the sides of her feet for her.

"What's that?"

"I get to take off my braces to play and Mr. C lets me," she ended with a cheeky smile, reffering to her gym teacher.

Lucas rolled his eyes. This girl was clever. "You're only going to agree to play with me if I keep your braces off, aren't you?

Ella nodded quite emphatically.

"What's 'Mr. C' got that I don't have?" Lucas asked, and didn't hide his little pout.

Ella paused and thought about it. "He's got lots of toys in his office."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and let Ella's feet down gently. He took her hands in his. "Come here, silly," he began to pull Ella to stand.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked, suddenly very aware that she was standing upright.

"We're walking."

"But my walker's over there!"

"We're not going to use it. Amy said the walker has to go, and Dr. Farrell and I agree." Lucas held Ella up with his strong arms. He saw her legs beginning to shake and he softened. "You can do it sweetheart. Just trust yourself." Lucas knelt on his knees and walked slowly backwards, knowing Ella would soon follow.

Ella took a deep breath, concentrated for a moment, and willed her legs to move. Eventually they did, her feet squeaking against the wood. She placed one foot in front of the other through her pain. Lucas moved and stood next to her, holding just one hand.

"Try and cross that blue tape," Lucas instructed, pointing to the tape he put down for ball practice. He grinned at how Ella was barely holding onto his hand. Eventually she let go completely and was walking on her own.

Ella took deep breaths and held her arms out in front of her, trying to imagine she was swimming in a pool and her arms were cutting through the water. She accelerated and smiled when she crossed the blue tape all by herself. As soon as she did, her adrenaline wore off, her legs gave out. But Lucas was there, and grabbed her before she fell.

"I did it!" Ella said, smiling. Lucas laughed and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Lucas said, holding her in his arms. "Soon you'll be running all over the place and I won't be able to keep up."

Ella did the unexpected and gave Lucas a little kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Dad." She held out her arms the widest they would go. "This much!"

Lucas laughed and remembered the day he bought Ellathat Eloise book by the Little House. One look at Ella's face and it looked like she remembered that day, too. "I love you too!" Lucas lifted Ella onto his shoulder and helped her make a basket. When the ball filled the net, they cheered and it echoed in the empty gym.

It really was just the two of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A few things you guys need to know: this was the last real chapter. The following installment will be an epilogue. But here's a question, and I need an answer from you all: What do you guys think of a sequel? I've had the idea for a long time but I'll only do it if you guys stick with me. There's no story without you! **

**Here's the premise of "Things Don't Always Turn Out that Way": Ella will be a Freshman in high school and will have to deal with all the drama associated with that. Keep in mind, Ella will be very aware that she has Cerebral Palsy and will struggle with it. But she will also triumph. Lucas and Peyton will also have drama of their own to deal with. **

**Jamie will have a bigger role and his relationship with Ella will be a focus. **

**Katie Nowell and company will also be in the mix as well as Ella's other best friend who has yet to be introduced. **

**Ella will also have a love interest :) **

**If I decide to do the sequel, the epilogue will be in two parts. If not, the epilogue is just one part. Either way there will be an Author's Note too so please keep an eye out. **

**Hit that review button! Please let me know what you think. **


	37. Epilogue

**Let's hope this installment helps us all as we say goodbye to our beloved show. It was a fantastic run. But, as the old adage goes….All good things must come to an end. **

**But don't fret. I decided "Epilogue Part II" would work better as a _prologue_….for our sequel! **

**Enjoy and write one last review…and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU…for everything. **

_Epilogue _

Music flowed through Luke's ears as he jogged down the streets of Tree Hill. It was a beautiful day, the sky was burning blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. His white running sneakers hit the pavement in a rhythm as he passed down Main Street. He missed his little town when he was away in Chicago. Along with his editor, Lucas had worked hours on end to complete a preliminary draft of his fourth novel.

Once the basketball season had started, it was all a blur. The holiday season came and went. The months passed and Brooke gave birth to beautiful twin boys, Andrew and Jude Davis Baker, on the 18th day of April.

Lucas and his team brought home a fourth State Championship. Lucas had said a few words at yet another Tree Hill High School Graduation. Ella had finished off another school year with flying colors. Michael Grubbs and his band were almost ready to release their first studio album. Mia Catalano was about to release her fifth. Lucas and Jamie had just celebrated their birthdays.

The weeks were flying by, and Lucas couldn't believe it was July again. It seemed like last summer was just upon them. It still remained behind the tree leaves like a silent shadow. But Lucas knew deep down that this summer was going to be different. Not necessarily better, since there had been wonderful moments snuck in between the pain, but different.

Lucas jogged to the beat of the music in his ears and eventually made his way just outside of downtown. He could see TRIC in the distance; he passed by what used to be Dan Scott Motors, and eventually made way towards Keith's old auto shop. Caught up in a bittersweet flashback, Lucas nearly missed a familiar face trying to get his attention.

"Lucas!"

Luke's blue eyes flickered in recognition and he pulled his earphones from his ears. The music ceased and he was faced with sweet summer noise. He watched as a middle-aged man made his way from behind a run down car. He still held the same slow _sway _when he walked, and his grey shirt was stained with motor oil. Some things never changed.

"Gus," Lucas greeted. He shook the man's hand; his skin calloused from years of hard work and no break. "Good to see you."

"I nearly missed you there," Gus replied, his voice deep and baritone. "How've you been?" He looked Lucas over with disapproving eyes- his shirt was slick with sweat and he still hadn't caught his breath. "Let me get you some water. You look like you're going to pass out."

The two men first met at Keith's wake. Gus gave Lucas a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and told him he was the one that bought the auto shop out from Keith. Gus had told Lucas that he knew Keith was a good man immediately, and he knew how close they had been. Soon after, Gus gave Lucas a key to the auto shop so he could stop by whenever he wanted.

After Lucas graduated from high school and went to college, he'd lost touch with Gus for a while but managed to pay a few visits whenever he was in town. They caught up over a beer and the conversations always came to a close in the same fashion: Gus promised to look over the shop and do it well.

Lucas breathed in a thin film of dust and motor oil and leather. The nostalgia almost knocked him off his feet. Gus looked older, worn, and Lucas realized how long it really had been since he stepped foot in the shop- too long. Lucas wrapped his headphones to rest on his neck and watched as Gus filled a plastic cup to the brim with cold water.

"So you're closed today, huh? How's business anyhow?"

Gus scoffed, handing Lucas the water. "Right now? Slow, because I'm taking my wife and what's left of my bank account, getting the hell out of here and selling."

Lucas raised his brows in surprise after draining the paper cup in one gulp. "You're selling the shop?"

"Yeah." Gus smirked, looking Lucas over. He had transformed from a brooding teenager to a confident, successful, and grounded man before his very eyes. "You want it?"

Lucas actually laughed, and then became quiet when he saw that Gus' gaze did not falter. "Me?"

Gus chuckled. His uninspired disposition got lifted in a matter of a few spontaneous seconds. It was perfect. It was fate. "Yeah, you. I'll sell it to you, on discount. I'm not talking a free ride, but something reasonable."

"What about Johnny, or Ben?" Lucas asked, referring to Gus' adult sons.

"Oh please. Those two could care less about this place. And I love them to death, but they can't run a business. You can."

Lucas sighed and looked to his right. He could see Peyton's office window in TRIC. No matter that the club was doing well, there was no way he could afford buying the auto shop. Discount or not. But still, looking around and knowing that an old photograph of he and Keith was probably lying around somewhere, Lucas felt a pull and couldn't get free. "This is awfully sudden. I need to think."

"So take a few days," Gus bargained. "A week. Two weeks. But I'm not kidding, I'd like to sell it to you. I know how much this place meant to you. You've spent more time here than my kids _and_ me. Just think about it."

Lucas breathed out a sigh, and before he could stop himself, he said, "I'll think about it." He looked Gus in the eye and told himself over and over that the older man in front of him was not a cheat, or a swine, or a scumbag. A scumbag wouldn't go to Keith's funeral after buying his business.

Gus smiled a true, genuine smile. "Good. Call me, ok? Take it easy. Say hi to the lovely wife and kid."

"I will." Lucas turned on his feet, and a sudden rush of adrenaline swept through his body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas stepped through the front door of his home, placing his I-Pod on the little table that held all the mail and was adjacent to the coat rack. Amazing smells came from the kitchen, and as he was about to take a closer look, Lucas heard his sneakers squeaking against just-mopped floors. He quickly took off the sneakers before Peyton caught him and made him re-mop. Guests would be here in the near evening, and when Peyton was under the pressure as hostess, she _did not _mess around.

"Peyton?" Lucas called through the house. He entered the kitchen and saw the counter tops littered with cooking tools, used bowls, and recipe magazines. Lucas nearly missed Ella sitting at the table, holding a wooden spoon that was double the size of her face.

"Hi Daddy!" she greeted happily, her blonde hair back neatly in a braid. "Happy Fourth of July!"

Lucas chuckled. Ella usually woke him up at the crack of dawn to announce holidays, but since he got up extra early for a run, he missed that chance. "Happy Fourth of July to you too, pumpkin pie." Luke's warm gaze turned into a cautious one as he walked closer to the table. "What're you doing?"

"Mixing the vegetable dip," Ella explained, lightly and nonchalantly. She continued to stir the glass bowl, and it nearly slipped off the table.

"Hold on," Lucas said with a smile, putting a firm hold on the bowl. "You're going to start a hurricane." He put his big hand over Ella's on the wooden spoon, and showed her the proper way to stir the dip. "Nice and easy." They continued to mix together until it wasn't needed, and Lucas covered the dip with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge. "Where's your Mom?"

"In the library, cleaning," Ella recited. "What should I do now, Dad?"

It took Lucas a moment to realize what she meant. "Uhm…" Lucas sent one look around the kitchen. "Why don't you just stay out of Mommy's way, and go play in your room?"

Ella's eyes brightened. "Okay!" She hopped off the chair without another word and made her way to the staircase.

Lucas shook his head and made his way towards his beloved library- by far the best birthday present he'd ever gotten.

_-x-_

_Less than a month ago…._

_No peeking!" Ella exclaimed, her voice drifting away. _

"_I'm not," Lucas insisted, his arms straight out in front of him as he tried to navigate the wide open space. All he could feel was Peyton's soft hands over his eyelids, and he prayed she wouldn't bump him into a wall. "Where are you taking me?" he asked with a laugh. _

"_Hold on," Peyton said back. She led Lucas through a door and into the middle of the room and removed her hands from his face. "Okay, open your eyes." _

_Lucas' eyes opened and he almost couldn't believe what he saw. What used to be a room filled with old boxes had been emptied out. The floors were re- finished to an American walnut, and the walls had been re-painted a subtle, soothing green. Every inch of the back walls was just bookshelves. Rows and rows of built-in bookshelves were surrounded by tasteful furniture and a working fireplace. Luke had been saying for months that he would get the fireplace working again, and that the room would be re-done and made into his own library, he just never got around to it. But here it was, just like he dreamed. Lucas stood in the centre of it all and breathed it all in, truly at a loss for words._

"_Surprise!" Ella said, her smile wide. _

"_Happy Birthday Luke," Peyton said with a soft smile. "Now you have the library you've always wanted."_

_Luke shook his head, his eyes sparkling. "Peyton…" He gazed around almost like he was dreaming. He saw the grand armchair by the fireplace and laughed to himself. He always told Peyton he wanted his own library that had a fireplace. Just a place where the hours could melt way and Lucas could escape, like when he was younger and his love for literature had first blossomed. "This is…I don't know what to say," he admitted sheepishly. _

"_It's got ladders too, Daddy," Ella said, excitedly walking over to a far corner of the library and pulling onto a ladder that was attached to the shelves. _

"_No way," Lucas said, walking over to where Ella stood. She was right, Peyton even had ladders installed so that Lucas could reach the shelves at the very top. He gently pulled the mahogany ladder and it slid smoothly after him. "Wow…" Lucas couldn't hide the grin on his face. "How did you manage to do this without me knowing?" _

_Peyton smiled, her eyes a mischievous dark green. "You were in Utah." _

"_At Jullian's movie premiere? The one you convinced me to go to? I was only there for a week!" _

"_Oh, I've been planning this forever. While you were gone I cleaned out the room with Mouth, and then the next day the guys I hired installed the shelves. Then Millie and I painted before all your River Court boys moved the furniture in." Peyton smiled, so relieved and proud that she pulled it all off without Lucas having a clue._

"_I can't believe you did that." Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist. _

"_What do you mean?" Peyton asked softly so only he could hear. "You're my husband, and you deserve this." _

_Lucas took a deep breath, suddenly overwhelmed. Most days he felt like he still didn't deserve Peyton, or their daughter, or just this life… but he never told her that. He was just so grateful. "This is amazing," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind Peyton's ear. "You're amazing." _

_Peyton smiled, leaning towards Lucas so their foreheads touched and they shared a kiss. _

"_Thank you," Lucas told her in a whisper, and Peyton heard Ella in his voice. In those two words, he really said, I love you. "Thank you so much." _

_"You're welcome," Peyton whispered back with a wink. Lucas grabbed her around the waist and spun her around in a tight hug, and she laughed like she always did when she was over the moon._

_ The two adults were locked in another kiss more passionate than the first, before Ella ran to hug their legs. Lucas was certain that it was his best birthday ever, after thirty years in the game. _

_-x-_

"Baby?" Lucas called, stepping into the threshold of his library and seeing Peyton wipe off one of his shelves. "Why are you cleaning in here? It's already clean." Lucas stepped further into the room and saw Peyton's frantic movements. She turned as soon as she heard him walk in, and hid her arm behind her waist. But she was too slow. "What's that in your hand?" he asked, as gently as he could.

Peyton tried not to meet his gaze directly, and Lucas knew right away that she was nervous. Her eyes were a little watery, too. "It's a pregnancy test."

_-x-_

_Lucas walked through the front door of his home gratefully. He breathed in the cozy air that smelled only faintly of cinnamon, and was sure to step softly up the stairs, shaded partly in darkness. He walked past Ella's room, where she was sleeping soundly. He thought he heard the sounds of a record playing down the hall, and the music drew him closer. He walked through his own bedroom, something he hadn't done in a week. He smiled seeing Peyton on her side of the bed, reading Hemmingway. "Hi baby," he said, a wide smile on his face. _

_Peyton turned and her eyes shined brightly. She abandoned the book and sat up. "I didn't even hear you come up!" she exclaimed. She kneeled on the bedside, Lucas' old shirt clinging to her waist. She pulled Lucas by his leather jacket to kiss him. "I missed you," she mumbled against his lips. She missed all the little things: the way he would rub her feet after a day at work, after he'd send her text messages during the day telling her he loved her- just because. The way he held her at night. "How was your last day in Chicago?" _

_ "It was alright," Lucas answered, his hands traveling down Peyton's waist. "I can only stand Frank for so long. But, we got a lot done."_

_ "I'm glad." Peyton ran a hand down Luke's cheek. "You look tired." She watched somewhat impatiently as Lucas took off his leather jacket and hung it in the closet. She watched as he took off his shirt and pants and hung those up, too. It was then that she realized after being away from one another, that she had never missed him more than when he was within her reach. _

_ Lucas crawled underneath the warm covers of their bed and into Peyton's embrace. He watched silently as she removed her shirt and went back to him, just so they could be skin to skin for a little while. He breathed her in and let her skin touch his. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was like the real thing. His right hand traveled lightly down the soft skin of her arm, and he felt her sink into his chest. _

_ "I'm happy you're here with me," Peyton said, leaning against him. The bed felt so empty without him next to her, and she realized she couldn't fall asleep right away without feeling his warm, loving touch. _

_Luke's lips drifted to her bare shoulder, and he kissed her there. "Me too." Lucas missed just holding her. He kept her warm, and he silently said to himself how much he adored moments like these. If only they were endless. Lucas lay on his pillow and watched the ceiling fan above his head. Soon he was listening to the pure voice that floated from the record player, and filled every corner of the quiet room. "Is this Ella playing?" He recognized the chorus line, 'these foolish things...remind me of you...'_

_ Peyton's smile was soft and shy. "Yeah." _

_ Lucas' blue eyes flickered, and he took a deep breath. "I remember the last time Ella was playing and we were laying like this." _

_ Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand. "I'm not pregnant Luke," she promised. "But…" she took a breath and was suddenly so nervous. "I think we should start trying for another baby."_

_ Luke raised his brows and he felt his heart starting to pound in his chest. "Really?" _

_ "Well, before Ella gets older. Dr. Farrell says we have maybe two years until her next surgery." _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ Peyton nodded, and her eyes got watery. "I just got off the pill. So we can…if you want to." _

_ "Of course I want to." Luke smiled and softly ran a finger down Peyton's cheek. She was so beautiful, especially when she was so vulnerable. Lucas adored that the most._

_ Peyton leaned in and kissed him, heavily, pulling him as close as she could. However close he was, it wasn't enough. When they could both breathe again, Luke couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He moved a strand of hair behind Peyton's ear. "Oh. You meant right now. I could definitely do that." _

_-x-_

Lucas' eyes immediately fell to the pregnancy test in Peyton's left hand. It appeared as though she was still waiting for the result. Without warning, Lucas' heart began to race. "And?"

Peyton glanced at the test after a minute or two. "It's negative."

Lucas felt a sudden punch in the gut as his stomach doubled. He put a soft hand on Peyton's shoulder, even though he just wanted to hug her. "That's ok. I mean, it's not…but we'll try again." He tried to give Peyton a warm glance to cheer her up, but he could easily tell that she was heartbroken.

Peyton was about to reply when she heard the faint ring of a doorbell. "Are you kidding, it's still early!" She wrapped the used pregnancy test in a napkin and went to toss it.

"I'll take care of the kitchen, you just answer the door," Lucas called, walking quickly in the other direction.

Peyton opened the door without another thought, and she was almost knocked off her feet. And then she cried a tear or two. "Dad!"

Larry Sawyer laughed. He dropped his blue duffle bag to the ground by his feet and swept his only daughter in for a hug. "Hi, honey!"

"I thought your flight landed tonight!"

Larry shrugged. "I took an earlier one. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could."

Peyton couldn't hide her smile. Her father was tan- he was always tan now that he lived in Florida. He wore a simple red t-shirt, light jacket, jeans and white sneakers, with his favorite plain red baseball cap. They spent so much time talking over the phone and on Skype that it was hard to believe he was really standing in front of her. Peyton grabbed her father's hand before he could slip away, watched as he picked up his suitcase, and led him into the house.

Lucas had just finished loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counter when he heard his father-in-law's voice. He walked through the kitchen and leaned against the frame of the wide doorway. He smiled seeing Peyton light up around her father, like she always did. "I promise, I don't have a rake this time," Lucas said loudly, smiling in Larry's direction.

Larry laughed heartily and moved to give Lucas a hug. "Yeah, you better not. Good to see you, son."

Lucas ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You too!"

Larry's eyes were filled with a sudden sympathy. "How've you been? Listen, I'm so sorry about Dan."

Lucas nodded and his jaw tightened. "I appreciate that." He almost couldn't believe that in a few weeks it would mark ten months since Dan's death. It felt like just yesterday that everyone was huddled in that room at the beach house.

"Mama?" Ella's little voice floated from the top of the stairs. She had decided to descend to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ella," Peyton called sweetly. She led her father closer to the staircase and gestured to him. "Look who's here!"

Ella turned her attention towards the guest and a grin spread across her face. She happily hopped up and down on her tippy toes. "Grandpa!"

Larry raised his arms up in celebration. "My sweetheart!" He quickly climbed the wooden, curved stairwell two steps at a time and brought his only grandchild into his arms. She was getting so big but still felt as light as a feather-sort of. He peppered her cheek in kisses. "I missed you!" He jovially took off his baseball cap and plopped it on Ella's head. The rim nearly covered her eyes, but she was just as adorable.

"Grandpa, our birthday is soon!" Larry laughed and bounced Ella in his arms. Not too long ago he decided to make the trip to see his family and to spend his birthday with his baby girl- in part to make up for missing last year's.

_"I know! _Let's see, I'm turning six, and you're turning…"

"…Old?"

"I guess you're right," Larry admitted. He hugged Ella close to his body and she wrapped her little arms around his waist in jest.

"What time is it? We have to get going soon," Peyton wondered. She still had to get ready, Lucas needed a quick shower, Ella needed to be changed and everything needed to be packed up.

"Do you need my help?" Larry asked, carefully setting Ella down on her feet.

"No, you're fine. Did you bring your bathing suit? We're going to the beach."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It hadn't yet hit 10 in the morning and Wrightsville Beach was thriving. Blankets were scattered, people were lounging on beach towels or hiding under umbrellas…it was a picturesque July day. It didn't take long for Lucas to track down his brother, who got there early enough to set up camp at a decent spot not too far from the water and near the shade by the lifeguard post- away from the crowd, too. Whenever Nathan was seen in public, he had to sign many, many autographs. He didn't mind it most days- he loved his fans. But today was not the day- besides; afterwards his hand was always cramped.

"You made it!" Nathan called, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. He grinned when he saw a familiar face. "Mr. Sawyer!"

Larry laughed. "Hello Nathan," he gave Nathan a hearty handshake. "This might be the first time you're truly happy to see me." Back when Nathan and Peyton dated, Larry Sawyer disapproved of the young basketball star.

"Third time," Nathan bargained. "Make yourself comfortable. Have a beer."

Nathan hugged his brother and sister-in-law and gave a great big hug to his favorite niece. Jamie waved from the shoreline as he and Skills were tackling the waves. Almost everyone made it out to the big 4th of July celebration- the only pair missing was Brooke and Jullian, who didn't want to risk taking the twins out in the heat. But they promised to meet up with the gang later.

"Ella!" Haley called, making her way over. She hugged her niece and gave her a big kiss. "Come, we set up a chair for you right over here," Haley took Ella by the hand and slowly led her to a large blue and white striped beach chair, which was a few inches off the sand to make it easier for Ella to get up and sit. "Do you want something to drink? Uncle Nathan is going to make some food soon."

"Okay!"

"What do you say?" Peyton prompted, running a finger down Ella's cheek.

"Thank you Auntie Haley!"

Haley grinned. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Once Ella finished off the juice box, Peyton had her sit on her lap. Peyton wrapped her arms around her and pouted. She nearly didn't fit on her lap anymore. Peyton remembered vividly when Ella was just the length of Luke's arm. "My baby is getting so big. Stop growing."

Ella smiled and leaned into Peyton's chest. "I wish I could stay small."

Peyton kissed the top of her head. "Me too." Peyton reached for the sunscreen in her beach bag and flipped open the top with her thumb. "Stay still; I have to put sunscreen on you."

Ella cringed and began to wiggle impatiently. "But you already put some on at home!"

"I'm putting more, the sun is really strong today. It's not even noon yet and you know that's when the sun is strongest." Peyton squeezed the sunscreen into her palm, spread it, and then gently started applying it to Ella's shoulders and shoulder blades. Ella flinched because it was so cold, but eventually eased into her mother's touch.

Ella stayed on her mother's lap for a little while, holding her hand and listened to the scattered conversations her mother was having with all their good friends. Before long, Haley took out all kinds of beach toys to keep Matthew occupied, and Ella felt very eager to play along.

Peyton felt Ella wiggling in her lap- something she rarely ever did, except when there were toys involved. "Okay, fine," Peyton conceded, her voice playfully disappointed. "Go play."

Ella happily slid down to the warm sand and crawled on all fours towards the beach toys. Her cousin Matthew was already there, donned in a blue striped outfit and a white sunhat. A small plastic shovel caught his attention and he was content.

Ella decided on making a sand castle, and she already began filling a bucket up with sand. Soon Matthew caught on and began filling the bucket with his little hands. Peyton joined her not too long after that, and Quinn was right there to take plenty of photographs with her beloved camera.

"Hold on," Clay interrupted. He unfolded a comically large pair of pink sunglasses and gently put them over Ella's eyes. Ella grinned as the sunglasses nearly fell off her nose. "Stylin!"

Quinn laughed and snapped another picture- another one of many on this beautiful day.

Lucas, Nathan, Skills, and Jamie were playing toss with a football by the shore and had been for quite a while, when Lucas saw his mother, Andy, and Lily approaching. "Hey! Happy Fourth of July!" Lucas gave his mother and Andy a warm hug. He noticed Lily looked irritated and had shades over her eyes and earphones in her ears- a clear sign she didn't want to be there. "Hey Lils," Luke tried.

"Hi," Lily muttered, before marching past him and toward the group.

"She's a little moody today," Karen explained, handing their beach bag to Andy so he could carry it.

"A little?" Luke asked, and Andy chuckled.

"Her best friend Keira is having a party," Andy recited, having heard that phrase a million and one times for the past week.

"And I told her she couldn't go," Karen added. "I knew there wasn't going to be supervision no matter how many times Lily told me otherwise. 'No boys.' Yeah right. She's getting to be a fan of white lies."

"Oh God," Lucas paled. Every time he looked at Lily he imagined his baby sister that liked to play dress up. "Boys?"

Andy patted Lucas on the shoulder. "My reaction exactly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily had set up her own beach towel ways away from the group, earphones still glued in her ears. She was perfectly content brooding all by her lonesome, until it got too hot. She slowly made her way to the shore, letting her toes get wet by the water and jumping back because it was too cold.

"Hey Lily," James greeted, holding something behind his back. "Want to see something cool?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jamie smirked and hid his laughter. "Check it out." Jamie brought his right arm out from behind his back and wiggled a black thing in front of Lily's face.

Lily let out a high pitch squeal and covered her face as though the animal would attack her, even though it was completely lifeless. "Oh my god, what is that!"

"A dead crab. Cool, right?"

"Ew! Get that away from me!" Lily backed away but Jamie kept advancing in laughter, and soon she was running away in full speed down the ocean shore. Jamie was right on her heels with the dead animal, laughing hysterically.

Haley and Peyton sat next to one another as Peyton was handling the music on the portable boom box. Both women watched their husbands toss the football to one another as the ocean water went up to their shins. "I feel like I'm in a beer commercial," Haley announced to Peyton's laughter. Neither friend could deny it. Their guys were insanely sexy, especially when they were shirtless and tan and damp with ocean. They both watched as women younger than them in bikini's approached Lucas and Nathan. "Oh, God here we go." Haley said, opening a bag of chips. "It's like everywhere we go."

Peyton laughed and looked away. "I can't watch."

"Peyton, look at them!" Haley exclaimed. "It's like they're swarming!" She had to laugh at the women and their obvious body language, and soon Lucas and Nathan were surrounded by the over eager opposite sex. She nudged her good friend's shoulder. "Look, look at Nathan. He's like, 'Yeah, this is my life. I'm famous so really hot women hit on me.' And Luke, watch, he'll say-"

" '- I wasn't flirting, I was _responding_,' " Peyton imitated, rolling her eyes.

"Yes! Exactly." Haley shook her head, laughed, and offered Peyton the bag of chips. "Why do we love them so much again?"

Lucas and Nathan stood together as the women (whose names they already forgot) had dispersed. They continued to toss the football. "Dude, our wives are watching us," Luke motioned with a laugh. "I almost can't tell if they're happy or mad."

Nathan looked over to Haley and shook his head. "They think we were flirting."

Lucas followed Nathan's gaze over to Peyton. She looked amused. "What? I wasn't flirting. You definitely were."

Nathan scoffed as he threw the football. "Me? That wasn't even my A game. That was humor flirting. I was being friendly. _You_ were the one flirting, it was pitiful."

Lucas threw the football a little harder as a soft wave crashed against him. "No I wasn't! That girl was all over me. I was just responding. I was responding platonically."

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ok Luke."

Lucas was going to refute further until he heard Lily screaming and running towards him, Jamie not far behind.

"Jamie, stop!" Lily yelled, running full speed towards her big brother.

"Whoa, whoa," Lucas interjected as Lily ran behind him and clung to his waist. "What's going on?"

"Jamie has been chasing me with that dead crab!" Lily exclaimed.

Nathan and Lucas had to hide their laughter. "Jamie come on, get rid of that." Nathan commanded, even though he thought the whole thing was pretty funny.

Jamie reluctantly went off to bury the crab, while Lily still shivered. "Lily, why are you freaking out? It's dead. The crab can't hurt you." Lucas playfully ruffled her hair.

"Because it was gross!" Lily insisted. She caught the football that Nathan tossed at her.

"Now, what's this I hear about boys at a party?" Lucas inquired, standing tall in jest.

Nathan raised his brows. "Boys? Uh-oh."

Lily blushed. She said nothing and tossed the football, and suddenly wanted to run away again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella was sitting back in her chair and was watching Nathan, Jamie, Skills, and Clay riding the waves. The sun was starting to burn, and Ella hid her green eyes under a large sun hat. She had been building the castle until Matthew accidentally destroyed it, and then she had read her Curious George book three times. After that she had eaten, yet still one thing remained that she so badly wanted to do. But she knew there would be red tape she had to cut through.

"What about this one? What does this one say?" Peyton encouraged. They had come up with a game where either person would write a word or phrase in the sand with their fingers and then the other person had to guess what it said. Peyton noticed that Ella had gotten a little somber.

Ella's eyes had traveled to the sand to read what her mother had written and smiled softly. "It says, 'Mommy Loves You'. "

Peyton smiled, reached up and gently pulled Ella off the chair to sit against her chest on the sand. "Good job," she whispered in her ear. She cradled her baby girl in her arms to see a smile. "Why do you look so sad? I don't like to see you sad."

"Me either," Larry added, as he finished off a water bottle. He watched his two favorite girls together, and he suddenly felt so very thankful that his daughter finally found such immense happiness.

"I want to go in the water," Ella revealed in a whisper, as if the very thought of her venturing out into the ocean was taboo.

"You will," Peyton replied, kissing Ella's temple. "I told you that when Daddy was finished eating he would take you."

"Can't I go where Jamie is?" Ella pleaded, seeing the way her cousin and Uncle Nathan had bravely ventured to where the waves broke, nearly eight feet deep.

"That's too deep baby," Peyton told her gently. "You know that."

Ella sighed. She was sick of all the boundaries whenever she even approached water. She was sick of the floaties, of the parental supervision, and just sick of the limitation. She had learned to walk again, why couldn't she do this? Why was it so hard in the water? "I want to learn to swim."

Peyton had put Ella in swimming lessons- the same ones that Jamie and Lily had taken, and they had all proved to be amazing swimmers at the end of the program. But then Peyton and Lucas noticed that Ella wasn't passing the preliminary class, and was being left behind- the only class she'd ever be "left back" in. In a horrifying moment when Ella nearly drowned because the teacher wasn't paying attention, Peyton immediately pulled her out of the group classes and requested Ella be put in independent, one-on-one instruction. Unfortunately, there was a long waiting list for such services. Finally, Lucas said, if Ella wasn't learning within a month or two, he would be her teacher.

"You're going to learn to swim," Peyton said firmly, although it hurt her to see Ella upset. She didn't tell Ella that swimming would probably be harder for her to do than anyone else-Ella probably already knew. "Of course you will." Peyton kissed her temple again for reassurance.

Larry watched the whole thing and decided to take a picture with his own camera. "Cheer up, sweetheart. Smile!"

"What's the matter baby?" Lucas asked Ella as he approached from tossing away some trash.

"She wants to go in the water," Peyton recited.

Lucas held out his palms for Ella to take. "Come on," he urged.

Ella immediately brightened and left her mother's warm embrace. She adjusted her feet to a wider base to feel stable on her two legs. She took her father's right hand and was going to make a straight, triumphant trail towards the water.

Peyton felt her nerves building already. God, she hated the water. "Luke, watch her." She was serious, and her green eyes were pleading with him.

Lucas' gaze was calming and firm. Peyton suddenly remembered when he told her in that Brooklyn brownstone last summer…something along the lines of, _you can't be paranoid, or else Ella won't be able to do anything. _"It'll be fine."

Larry cleared his throat and stood up from a low beach chair. "You know what? I'll come too."

Ella happily took her Grandfather's hand in hers, and they began to trek along the sand. For Ella, walking on this terrain was easy and difficult simultaneously. While the sand was soft, it did feel lumpy against the bottom of her feet, and endless. She couldn't let the beauty deceive her- it was rough, and she did struggle, even nearly a year after her operation.

"Sweetheart, walking on the sand is so _great _for you," Larry commended as he watched her.

Lucas was also watching Ella's movements intently as they trudged along. "Ella, try not to drag your feet like that," he told her. She was putting nearly all her weight on him and Larry. His eyes filled in worry when he heard her whimper in pain repeatedly. "Do your legs hurt?"

"The sand is really hot!" Ella cried; her face contorted in pain. The sand felt like burning needles at the bottom of her feet, and she tried to lift them in relief but her knees knocked together and she felt off balance. The normal cure was to just make a run for it, but that was something she couldn't do without risking a fall flat on her face.

Lucas glanced quickly at the burning North Carolina sun, relentless and unforgiving. He met Larry's gaze. "Hold on," Lucas said. Lucas grabbed Ella's arm on one side, and Larry the other. One three, the men lifted Ella into the air and ran into the ocean, Ella squealing in delight as the wind hit her face.

Ella felt a cool, delicious rush. The salt water was bubbly and not that cold. "Can we go farther?" she asked in her cutest voice. She saw Jamie and Skills in the distance, almost like a tease.

"Just a little bit," Lucas bargained. He took Ella's little hands and they slowly advanced against the (thankfully) gentle current- even though Lucas was scared to death of Ella in the ocean. But he never wanted to hinder her in any way. Lucas looked to the distance and saw the threatening roll of another wave, this one slightly stronger. "We've got another wave coming! Get ready."

Ella widened the base of her feet for support and stood tall. The wave looked menacing- but thrilling, too. "Ready!"

Lucas watched the wave and gripped Ella's arms firmly. He mentally counted _one two three,_ and at the last second lifted Ella slightly into the air so the wave wouldn't knock her over- and it would've had he not acted on instinct.

But Ella wasn't scared. She laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peyton had been watching from afar and her heart skipped four beats every time a wave was headed Ella's way. She was focused and didn't notice Nathan hand her his half empty beer can-_the tranquilizer-_ from over her shoulder. She laughed and playfully nudged her brother-in-law at what became an inside joke. "I let her go in the big open sea, Nate. That's progress."

Nathan scoffed with a smile. "Sawyer, you haven't moved from this spot since Ella went in. Why don't you and I go in the water?"

Peyton saw how Nate was still dripping with water from his last venture. "You were just there."

"And? The sand is too hot, and I might get burned."

"You do realize that you're more likely to get sun when you're in the water, right? The sun's rays reflect off the water and onto you."

Nathan paused and Peyton began laughing. "I knew that. Now, come on. Take off that wrap thing and go in the water with me."

"I don't want Lucas to think I'm undermining him or something. Like I don't trust him with Ella in the water."

Nathan saw her vulnerability right away and was humbled that she trusted him enough to share with him after all these years. He saw Ella and Lucas laughing and playing in the distance. "I'm sure that's not what he's thinking right now. And even if he was, he'll get over it."

Peyton laughed. She removed the white and black cover up she was wearing, tossed it to the beach chair, and followed Nathan into the water.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas had turned his eyes to the sand just in time. Peyton was approaching, wearing an emerald string bikini that fit her strikingly. She stood out amongst a countless number of people along the sand, her golden hair moving against the wind, her skin perfectly tan. Lucas decided, she was, without contest, the most beautiful woman on Wrightsville Beach. She was perfect, and Lucas was mesmerized.

"Mama!" Ella called happily, holding onto her Grandpa Larry. "Look!"

"I see!"

Another wave hit. This one was strong and did knock Ella off her feet. Peyton gasped and Lucas heart began to pound harshly, but Larry was quick and grabbed Ella right away. She was officially soaked in the salty ocean water head to toe, and she laughed. "I want to do that again!"

Larry chuckled and shook his head. "Take it easy, you."

Peyton's hand was planted on her chest and she took deep breaths. She felt Lucas put a comforting hand on her back and she glanced towards him. "I just get so nervous," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

"Me too," Lucas admitted. He watched Ella play with Larry and he calmed down again. "But she's got it." He took Peyton's hand and rubbed the top of it with his finger. Here he was, yet again, being surrounded by the people he loved the most in the profound, beautiful stillness. And it just felt _right. _"Hey," Lucas called, and suddenly his voice was soft and quiet. Peyton looked at him, and his blue eyes sparkled at one distinct memory. "Remember last summer at the hospital? We had just met Sebastian and Vivienne and Elise. You were upset and I told you it would all be over soon. And then I promised you all three of us would be at Wrightsville Beach."

"_It'll be all over soon," Lucas had said. "When it is, we'll go and spend a day together. At Wrightsville Beach, just like we used to do. All three of us." He had spoken so faintly that his words almost got lost in the noise of the big city. But Peyton heard him. She heard the sound of the ocean crashing into the shore. She heard the flock of seagulls flying up above. She heard the sound of a rock hitting water as stones were skipped. She heard the sound of sand being pressed under their feet, being smashed in between their fingers. _

_But most of all, she heard their laughs as they let the sea beneath their toes wash away the pain and heartache they had to endure as a family, and with open arms let it make way for new beginnings and new journeys to a happier time. _

Lucas gestured to their little girl, and their family and their friends making new memories on the beach sand. His eyes were sparkling just as much, if not more, than they had that night last summer- despite all going on around them. "I promised. And here we are."

Peyton felt a rush of emotion and she teared up. She adored that smile on Lucas' face, and she pulled him and kissed him fervently, her hand on his neck. He was surprised but responded well, holding her against him and kissing her back with just as much passion- everyone else melted away, and it was just them.

"Walk with me later?" Lucas asked softly, planting a softer kiss on her lips when they caught their breath. Peyton nodded and leaned into him.

"Whoa, hey." Larry commanded playfully, "Don't mind us or anything. Lucas, that's still my baby girl you know."

Lucas laughed, holding Peyton close as she shyly leaned against him. "I don't think I can make any apologies."

"Yeah, whatever, Rake Boy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Ella left the water, she was shivering. "Let me grab you a towel," Haley said, and she gently wrapped Ella's yellow towel around her body, rubbing it dry. She ushered Ella to sit on her lap under the umbrella. She gently ran a hand over Ella's small legs. "How are your legs feeling?"

Ella shrugged. The pain had faded away, and finally it felt like Ella's legs were hers again. "Good."

"Good." Haley sweetly brought an arm around Ella so she could cuddle against her chest. "Do you know how proud I am of you? You're going to do _big _things, I can tell."

Ella smiled and held her Aunt's hand. "I love you, Auntie Haley."

"I love you too, sweetie pie," Haley said. When Ella closed her eyes and fell asleep, Haley rocked her niece back and forth to the gentle breeze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As time passed, more and more people left the beach, and it wasn't as crowded as when the group arrived that morning. Lucas was engrossed in a Paul Auster novel when he saw a shadow cover him from the sun. He peeled his eyes away from the book for only a second to see Peyton standing over him. "You ready for our walk?"

Lucas gulped loudly as his eyes traveled over Peyton's curves. He nonchalantly tossed the book to the side as if it never existed and grabbed Peyton's hand. They walked side by side away from the crowds, and away from their friends. The sand under their feet was pleasantly cool, and the waves crashed rhythmically against them as they walked along the shore. Along the way Lucas bought a vanilla ice cream cone to share. During their walk, the morning entered Lucas' mind. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he began, his fingers lightly touching Peyton's hand.

Peyton got nervous. She hated conversations that started like that. "Ok."

"This morning, I ran into Gus. You know, my friend who runs the auto shop? He wants to sell the shop to me."

Peyton stopped mid stride. "Luke, don't tell me you bought it without speaking to me."

"Of course I didn't. I said I'd think about it. Gus said he would sell it to me on discount."

Peyton scoffed and shook her head. "Oh, yeah right! Lucas, don't let him fool you."

"Nobody's fooling anyone. I just…I don't know. When he was talking about it, and I was standing there…I thought about what it would be like to run it again."

Peyton watched him carefully. "Is this because you genuinely want to run that business, or do you feel running the shop will somehow bring you closer to Keith?"

Her suspicions were not necessarily far-fetched. When Dan was sick and re-entered their lives, albeit briefly, all those feelings for Lucas came rushing back like a crushing tidal wave- from beginning to end. It hadn't even been a year since Dan's passing so it was possible for some residual feelings to still remain. And let's face it: Lucas never fully recovered from Keith's death.

"I think it has a lot to do with Keith," Lucas admitted. "I still feel him there, Peyton."

"Let's say you do buy the shop. What about your coaching job for the Ravens? What about us?"

This time it was Lucas who stopped walking entirely. "What are you talking about?"

"Hypothetically, you're going to have to run two businesses to run and a full-time job at the high school…"

"….You're afraid I won't be able to spend time with my family," Lucas finished with a breath. He grabbed Peyton's hand. "That's a complete non-issue."

"No it isn't."

"Peyton! The thought of that ever happening in itself is ridiculous." He looked at her gently. "You know how important you and Ella are to me. I have everything. I would never do anything to screw up what I've got." He watched her carefully and decided these concerns were out of her character. He gazed at her until their eyes met. "Are you still upset about the test?"

Peyton huffed in frustration and looked away from him, before nodding. "Of course I'm still upset."

Lucas sighed and gently brought Peyton into his arms. "Baby," he spoke softly. "We are going to try again. It will happen." He playfully nudged her side. "Haven't you had fun trying with me?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh a little, and Lucas grinned. He leaned the ice cream cone towards her. "Maybe this will cheer you up." He watched as Peyton finished off the ice cream, and he swore she could make anything look sexy. "Here, wait." His voice turned into a smolder and Peyton's heart started to flutter. He leaned in and she could feel his body heat. "You've got a little ice cream left here," he whispered, his voice sultry. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of her mouth, licking away the ice cream that remained. She laughed softly and it fueled him. "And right here," Lucas murmured, tracing lines along her waist and kissing the other side of her mouth. He felt her tug at his waist and that meant she was getting impatient. He finally kissed her lips softly, and then more urgently as she pulled him closer. Soon he could taste the vanilla ice cream on her tongue. "You taste good," he whispered against her lips, as they stood there kissing un-surrounded. Lucas ran his hand along the smooth curve of her back, and she his waist.

Peyton laughed and placed a small kiss on Luke's dimple. "I love this smile."

They leaned in farther so their foreheads could touch. "You make me so happy." They held one another tightly before Lucas picked Peyton up tightly and led her toward the water. She laughed and tried to escape when in fact she didn't want to go anywhere. They fell in the water together and continued their heated embrace, kissing against the crashing North Carolina beach waves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at the house, everyone had showered and freshened up while Lucas and Peyton were putting the finishing touches on dinner in the kitchen- they were still expecting two more guests.

"Mama?" Ella asked softly, when she saw her mother had a break in the action. "I'm bored."

"Well, why don't you do some math pages?" Peyton suggested, finding Ella's workbook on the bookshelf.

"Nevermind, I'm not bored," Ella said quickly, mentally kicking herself.

"No, too late. Come sit down," Peyton gestured to the desk in the living room. She held a glance that told Ella not to mess around, so Ella dragged her feet to the desk. Peyton opened the math book and flipped to a new page. "Work to page…125."

Ella's mouth fell, agape. "_Ten pages!_ That's so much!"

"No it's not," Peyton replied firmly. "Stop complaining and just do it. And make sure you do it correctly because I'll be checking when you're finished."

Ella groaned. There was no use pleading to her father- he'd tell her the same thing. So, she turned to her grandfather instead. Larry raised his hands in surrender. "Can't help you, kiddo." When Larry saw that Peyton was about to drape a table cloth over the dining room table, he moved to the other side to help her. He smiled softly and watched her. His little girl was all grown up. "Hey, Peyton," he said. The nerves built up with him and he was excited. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

Peyton chuckled. "I don't know yet, why?"

Larry grinned. "Want to go apartment hunting with me?"

Peyton stared at him, puzzled for a second. And then at all the possibilities, she smiled. "What?"

"I'm moving back home," Larry revealed with a big smile.

"You are?" Peyton asked gently. After so many years, her father would be close to her-permanently.

"Yeah, I am. I missed you too much."

When Larry saw Peyton might cry, he gave his only girl a hug, and didn't want to let go.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're not nervous, are you?" he asked as he walked stride in stride with her up to his sister's house.

The woman patted his left arm. "No, Derek I'm not nervous."

"Good. I think you guys will really get along." Derek Sommers took a breath before ringing the doorbell to his sister Peyton's house. A breeze had picked up and he breathed in the southern summer air. It'd been a while since he stepped in this town, but he missed it.

When the door opened and Peyton stood on the other side, Derek grinned. "My little sister!" He opened his arms for a hug and Peyton ran into them. "Man, I missed you!"

"I missed you," Peyton replied. Her older brother looked almost exactly the same. He still kept the same neat and muscular physique. But his eyes weren't as cold and sterile. "You look good," she complimented as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Derek's eyes fell upon Peyton's wedding ring that hadn't moved since Lucas slipped it on her finger. "You too." _It's about time. _Derek gestured to his companion. "Lisa this is my sister, Peyton. Peyton this is my girlfriend, Lisa."

Peyton raised her brows and a smile grew on her face. Her lone wolf brother finally found someone, her father was moving home. It really had been a good day. "Nice to meet you," Peyton greeted. Lisa had a beautiful smile, smooth, dark skin, and long dark hair.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa returned. "Derek always tells me about how much he loves you."

Peyton smiled and said, "Yeah, he's alright," she playfully took Derek's hand and led both guests inside the house.

Ella was the first to greet her Uncle. "Hi Uncle Derek," she called, running and hugging his legs.

"Hey kid! Wow, you look great!" Derek laughed and picked Ella up from the ground and into his strong arms.

All those years ago, when Ella was diagnosed with her CP, Derek had been on tour with his army unit. In the dark hours of the night, as he took a break from playing x-box with his buddies, he called his little sister. Peyton sounded distressed and in the midst of tears, told him about Ella. Derek's moment of peace had fallen apart, and he was on the phone with Peyton for hours trying to calm her down. All he wanted to do was hug her, hold her, but he could not. It was one of the few moments in his life where he felt powerless.

Derek playfully held Ella in his arms and began a little gimmick of theirs. Derek swung her towards the couch as if to let her go, and caught her at the last second. Then he gently swung her over his shoulder, and always called her his favorite potato sack. He spoiled his only niece rotten, too.

As suspected, Peyton and Lisa hit it off right away and were laughing over the dinner table, soft music in the background.

"How did you guys meet?" Larry asked as he finished off his desert plate.

Derek and Lisa sighed and began laughing together. Derek saw to his right that Ella had abandoned the adults long ago, off to finish her math pages and play with her toys. "It's a funny story," Lisa admitted. She looked to Derek with a private smile. "Go ahead, you tell it this time."

Derek laughed in spite of himself. "One weekend I decide to go see my best friend Jermaine. We've been best buds since we were kids. He lives in Chicago now, so I figure I take a weekend to go see him. We were just hanging out with old and new friends, and Jermaine gets _really hammered_," Derek admitted. "I mean, he was so wasted he couldn't see straight. So this idiot falls down the stairs. Of course I'm the one who has to take him to the nearest emergency room." Derek pauses and laughs. "And you guys know Lisa is a nurse…"

Peyton laughed. "Oh, no!"

Lisa laughed too. "I was working the night shift and got assigned an adult male with a dislocated shoulder," Lisa took a breath. "And then I met those two clowns." She gave Derek a playful stare.

"Lisa, I apologized over and over!" Derek said with a smile.

"Jermaine was acting like a moron, I almost sedated him," Lisa added. "The next morning, Derek did come back with flowers and apologized to me," Lisa revealed. She sweetly leaned into Derek's shoulder. "And now, we're here…figuring it out," she decided. "Right?"

Derek held Lisa's hand under the table and smiled at her. "Right." Lisa entered his life in a whirlwind and had fit in it so seamlessly since then. After they had been dating for over six months, after telling Lisa about the father who abandoned him and his only sister who lived in a small North Carolina town, Derek told Lisa all about Ella. Since she was a nurse, it seemed like she knew more about the Cerebral Palsy than Derek did, and she hugged him and told him it sounded like everything was going to be just fine. And it was then that Derek knew: this girl was the real deal.

"Wow," Lucas said. "I guess you can thank your friend Jermaine for this."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "We did eventually."

"Mama!" All the adults turned to see Ella standing in the doorway. Jamie's blue hand-me-down coat was half on one shoulder. "We're going to miss the fireworks!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Lucas and Peyton walked up to the River Court along with Ella, Larry, and Lisa and Derek, they joined all their friends that had been with them at the beach hours earlier- with the addition of new faces, namely: Lydia James, and Junk and Fergie- all the River Court pals. The night brought along a breeze but it was clear, and downtown Tree Hill lit up like a fairy tale across the Cape Fear River. There was music playing, and laughter, and just plain joy surrounding them all.

Derek had his arms around Lisa's shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Pretty soon Peyton and I are going to gang up on you, hon." Lisa replied. She looked around at all the friends together and thought two things: first, that she still had _a lot _of people to meet, and second, that all of these friends really loved one another- they were real friends: loyal, supportive, kind. It was rare and something she wasn't really used to- yet. "I like it here."

Derek smiled and kissed Lisa's cheek. "Me too."

Lisa motioned to Peyton, who was zipping up Ella's jacket so she wouldn't be cold. "You wanted to tell her alone," she said, telling him one or two things between the lines.

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas was sitting on the bench off the River Court, watching all his friends. It was times like these that he was thankful they were still close, after all this time. He almost felt like high school never ended- they were all still on the River Court, their home. He set his beer on the bench in between his feet and looked on. It had taken them years to get to this place of stability and fulfillment- and the rewards were unprecedented.

Lucas' thoughts disappeared when he felt Peyton sit next to him and pull him into a kiss without giving him a chance to greet her first. His hands blindly rested on her thigh, as hers rested on his neck. She pulled away too soon, and his lips felt cold. "Hi." She still took his breath away.

"Hey," she whispered back. She gestured to the River Court with a sly look in her eyes. "How about a pick-up game?"

Nathan stood in the center, bouncing the basketball in rhythm. "Come on, Luke. I'll make it easy on you!"

Lucas laughed and hung his head back. He saw a few stars in the sky- just like there were all those years ago, when Lucas and Nathan squared off on the court as strangers. They started off as strangers, and ended up as brothers.

Peyton looked at him hopefully. "Please?" she asked, and sent him a pout he couldn't resist.

_-x-_

_ Ella Fitzgerald's voice had diminished and been replaced by the scratching of a record. Lucas had decided to leave the warmth of Peyton's arms, just because if he didn't then, he never would. _

_ "Where are you going?" she asked gently, playfully tugging at his bare torso. _

_ Lucas laughed. "I want to show you something." Still covered by their white bed sheets, Lucas got onto his stomach and leaned over the edge of the bed for his duffle bag. He easily unzipped it and reached in the very top, pulling out a bound complete draft of his fourth book. He held it in his hands gingerly as he crawled back next to Peyton. "It's my novel." _

_ Peyton gasped and smiled. "Luke, that's so great. Can I read it?" _

_ Lucas sighed. That was the question he was afraid of. But he loved it at the same time. "I don't know…" _

_ "What! You're the one who got if out of your bag! Come on," Peyton pleaded softly, pulling him to her for a little kiss. "Please?" Peyton grabbed it from his grasp. _

_ "Hey!" Lucas laughed, and he failed to grab it back. Peyton wrestled with him onto her stomach and opened the red, blank page. It was no use. "It's just a draft," he insisted, feeling nervous. _

_ "Stop, I'm sure it's amazing."_

_ Luke shook his head. "Are you really gonna read it with me right here?" _

_ "Yes. What's it about?" _

_ Luke trailed his hand along the curve of Peyton's bare back and felt her shiver. He kissed her bare shoulder before whispering in her ear, "Ella." _

_ Peyton looked at him and almost wanted to cry. So that's what he had been doing last summer in those old notebooks late at night and early in the morning…writing about their baby girl. She kissed him earnestly, and he moaned and breathed deeply at the feel of her. "Really?"_

_ Lucas nodded, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Really. Why wouldn't I want to write about her?" He let go of his reservations and reached over Peyton's shoulder and flipped to the first page. Peyton and Lucas lay on their bed, skin to skin, and read the book together. _

_-x-_

Lucas sighed dramatically and got up on his feet. "Fine," he conceded. "Be my cheerleader?" he asked Peyton with a goofy smile.

"Of course I will."

Lucas removed his jacket and threw it to Peyton to hold. "Even if I don't win?"

Peyton glanced at him and her heart felt so damn full. "Especially then."

Lucas winked at her and walked backwards towards his brother. Everyone formed a circle, sitting on the hoods of their cars, and cheered. Brooke, Jullian, Sam, and the twins (along with their grandmothers Sylvia and Victoria) joined the circle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another historic night in basketball!" Mouth began from the bleachers, Millicent cheering next to him.

Nathan smirked, dribbling the ball to the cheers of their friends and family. "You sure you're up for this?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Are you?" They laughed and the game began under the night sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek approached and sat next to Peyton on the bench, right where Lucas had been. "So, what's the verdict?" His eyes rotated from the game to his sister.

Peyton laughed and noticed how Lisa was already so into the game and had already befriended Haley and Brooke. It was like she belonged there without even trying. "I really like her. She seems great." Peyton threw her arms around Derek's shoulders. "Good job, Der."

"Thank you," Derek answered with a grin on his face. "You did good, too."

Peyton watched Lucas immersed in his element and she smiled. Ella was happy as ever, rooting for her Daddy on Grandma Karen's lap. "I guess I did."

Derek nodded and took a deep breath. "So I guess this means you'd have no problem having us around more," he began. At Peyton's confused glance, he went on. He smiled. "My tour last August was my last one as a Marine. I'm out."

Peyton didn't say anything, and her eyes filled with tears. "Are you serious? Derek, that's not funny." Peyton couldn't explain the terrors she felt whenever Derek was deployed, and she couldn't tear herself away from her front door, petrified that she would receive devastating news. She couldn't tear herself away or go anywhere near it, either. Losing him was too much to even consider.

"I'm serious Peyton. I'm done. I can finally move on with my life- and it's better with you in it." He softened when he saw his sister's tears. "Don't cry," he pleaded.

Peyton laughed and cried at the same time as she brought her big brother in for a fierce hug. "Well when you tell me stuff like that!" she exclaimed, and kissed Derek's cheek. "I am so happy for you."

Derek grinned and hugged Peyton tightly. "I'm happy for us."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella held her father's basketball in her hands after Jamie gently tossed it to her. She felt the bumps in her fingers and bounced the ball against the concrete. She tried to focus the force in her wrist, just like Lucas had taught her. Ella stood as long as she could without feeling pain or loss of balance, and when she did, she took a deep breath, widened her base of support and started all over. She didn't notice her mother come up from behind her until her feet were lifted off the ground. Peyton laughed and twirled her around once or twice, kissing her little cheek.

"I dropped the ball," Ella squealed, watching the ball roll away off the tarmac and onto the lush green grass surrounding it. She made no moves to retrieve it, instead laughed as her mother brought her to the ground and on her lap.

Peyton wordlessly removed her red converse and braces (she got new ones) and rubbed her free legs, knowing she must've been tired after playing a little basketball. "You're tense," Peyton noticed, seeing how Ella's legs would go abnormally rigid underneath her touch. "Just relax."

"Look at my big toe," Ella said, observing how when she flexed her foot, all her smaller toes would follow except her big toe, which would stay rigid. Ella's CP prevented her from isolating specific muscles and commanding them-like flexing the big toe as _only_ as opposed to her toes as one unit.

Peyton playfully pushed it down with her finger, but it went up again. "Big toe," she sang. "It won't stay." Peyton brought Ella even closer on her lap so she could lie against her chest, and she kissed her little feet. "Come here, my spastic baby."

"What's that mean?" Ella asked with a smile.

"It means your muscles are really stiff," Peyton explained. "Remember when Emilie took your cast off and you told me you couldn't relax?"

Ella nodded.

"Well, you're especially stiff when you get nervous."

"Oh." The wheels were spinning in Ella's mind. "How about now?"

"No. Well…maybe a little," Peyton conceded, which was her way of saying that Ella's spasticity was constant.

Ella tried to adjust her position. "Now?"

Peyton sighed and looked at her. "Are you going to ask me that every five seconds?"

Ella smiled a sly, wry smile. "Maybe."

"Well guess what? None of that matters, because you are my beautiful baby and I love you more than anything, ever."

"I love you too," Ella replied. "With all my heart."

Peyton grinned, and soon she gasped. "Look!" she pointed across the river, where the first batch of fireworks had finally went off in a plethora of colors and patterns.

Ella's eyes lit up in awe and she was mesmerized. She didn't notice when Lucas joined them on the blanket, wrapping his arms around them both. Here was the place where he'd met all of these wonderful people, and where he'd grown up, fell in love- reached for his dreams.

Lucas saw his only daughter, and knew that this was also both her place of struggle and place of triumph. Her defining moment would arrive and it would arrive soon- but there would be no worries. She was surrounded by people who loved her to death, and their love was real. It was true. It was there.

Their love would help combat one simple fact: Ella's Cerebral Palsy could not and would not define her. She would realize that soon enough- and it would be her ultimate resolution. Even if there had to be bumps along the way, that wouldn't matter. Because that was life, and even in its hardships, even in all its pain and disappointment, it was beautiful.

**The End**


	38. The Sequel!

To all my loyal readers and reviewers,

I have great news! I have just posted the sequel to _Life is Beautiful_. It's titled "Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way". It's told mainly through Ella's voice. It's set approximately nine years in the future where Ella must come to terms with her cerebral palsy, no longer as a carefree five year old, but as an adolescent. Still, beyond the age difference remains that remarkable strength that will allow Ella to triumph through her struggles. When her family life begins to crumble, it is Ella who must the pieces back together again or else she'll lose everything.

And even though Ella doesn't know it yet, her family is on her side- just like they've always been. Her best friends are there, too.

I hope you guys will take a look at it. I'm working really hard to make sure this sequel is as wonderful and impactful as the story that started it all-but I need your help to do it! Positive feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Hope you're enjoying your summer!

Love,

Marcela

PS: Take a look at my super short, bittersweet one-shot, "You Can Count on Me"


End file.
